Las vueltas de la vida
by Troyis
Summary: El Dr. Edward Cullen tiene una vida perfecta, pero todo cambia cuando sorprende a su prometida engañándolo y él borracho se encuentra con su vecina; La vida de Bella y Edward dará un giro que ninguno de los dos imaginaban. Todos humanos
1. Prefacio

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y la trama es mía. Todo lo que reconozcan no es mío. XD

Este prefacio fue revisado por Ericastelo y sus alumnas de la escuela de beteo Sleigh Bell Pixie, Calimacullen y Ginegine. Gracias por corregir mi primer fic y eliminar todos los horrores ortograficos que tengo.

* * *

**Prefacio**

Mi vecino siempre me ha parecido un hombre encantador, aunque sólo saludábamos si nos encontrábamos en la playa o entrando a nuestras respectivas casas. Pero una noche todo cambió.

Lo encontré tirado en la playa y me pareció que lloraba, yo venía de una cena y estaba algo mareada. Me acerqué a él para preguntarle que le sucedía, era raro verlo sin su novia ya que desde que se había mudado nunca lo vi en la playa solo.

-Dr. Cullen, ¿Está bien? - le pregunté un tanto ansiosa cuando me arrodillé a su lado, me asusté mucho cuando sus fuertes manos se cerraron en torno a mi cara y me besó con furia, traté de empujarlo pero él era mucho más fuerte que yo, puso una mano detrás de mi cuello y la otra en mi cintura, me apretaba cada vez más contra su cuerpo, tan fuerte era su agarre que dolía, tenía una expresión terrorífica en su cara, traté de alejarme de él y todo fue en vano, pude mirar en sus verdes ojos que esto no iba a terminar bien…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Meyer, yo solo estoy enamorada de Edward y el resto de los Cullen.

Nota: Seria mi primer fanfic completo inventado por mi, por fa dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias o zapes si algo no les parece.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nuestras Vidas**

**BPOV**

Llevaba una vida solitaria, pero me gustaba no me podía quejar de ella, estaba escribiendo mi segundo libro siempre he amado los libros; tenia una linda casa en la playa, unos padres amorosos aunque estaban separados y un par de amigas, no era una chica muy sociable, era por decir tímida. Mi casa quedaba bastante alejada la había comprado con el pago de la publicación de mi primer libro una novela muy linda de hombres lobos inspirada en una leyenda de los nativos de mi antiguo hogar en Forks; la soledad me ayudaba a inspirarme aunque a mi padre no le hacia mucha gracia que mi casa quedara tan recluida del mundo yo me sentía feliz viviendo en mi burbuja. La única vivienda cerca de mi casa era la de una joven pareja, se les veía muy felices, mi vecino el Dr. Cullen era medico pediatra, sabia que hacia muchas veces operaciones gratis a niños que no tenían los recursos para atenderse en sus oficinas o ir a un hospital, era un medico muy reconocido a su corta edad; había salvado muchas vidas, según sabia yo ; y su hermosa novia creo que es modelo. Teníamos una relación cordial el Dr. Cullen siempre me sonreía y era muy cortes su novia me sonreía también aunque ella siempre me miraba como si yo fuera una cosa vendida a menos, aunque a su lado y al de su novio así me veía, como un triciclo roto. De vez en cuando venia mi mejor amiga Ángela y su novio Ben a visitarme, eran una linda pareja y estaban muy enamorados. Mis días consistían en pasear por la playa y sentarme bajo las palmeras con mi laptop a escribir, extrañamente el nuevo personaje de mi historia se parecía físicamente a mi vecino: ojos verdes, cabello broncíneo, alto de contextura fuerte, con una sonrisa cálida que inspira confianza y te puede paralizar el corazón. Que tonta soy a suspirando por un personaje de mi imaginación, teniendo 22 años, nunca me he enamorado, nunca me han besado, cualquiera diría que salí de un convento.

**EPOV**

Tenia todo lo que podía desear una exitosa carrera como medico, una hermosa casa y a mi adorada Tanya, ella era tan tierna y me amaba tanto como yo a ella, incluso no le molestaba esperar hasta el matrimonio para consumar nuestra unión, se que es algo ridículo en estos tiempos, pero así me criaron mis padres, mi padre era un caballero y desde pequeño le jure que nunca tomaría a una mujer hasta que fuera mi esposa. Mi pequeña Tanya es muy ardiente aunque sea virgen, cada vez me costaba más refrenarme cuando las cosas se ponían algo peligrosas, ella suspiraba frustrada haciendo un atractivo puchero, pero no se quejaba; ella podía tener a cualquier hombre que quisiera, pero ella solo tenía ojos para mí, así como yo para ella. Era algo caprichosa y no le cae bien a mi familia, pero yo la consiento en todos sus caprichos por muy ilógicos que fueran. Mis días transcurrían entre el amor por mi carrera, la inmensa satisfacción de ver a un niño curado de sus dolencias y la sonrisa de alivio en las caras de sus padres; la compañía de mis hermanos y mis padres aunque desde que me comprometí con Tanya no los veía mucho, pero si les enviaba mensajes de texto todos los días; y la devoción que sentía hacia mi hermosa prometida.

**BPOV**

Iba caminando por la playa pensando en que haría Edmund en el epilogo de mi libro solo me faltaban un par de paginas y estaría terminado, así había nombrado a mi nuevo personaje, me encantan los nombres de principio del siglo XX, me senté bajo la palmera en la que había escrito toda la historia, me protegía del sol , estaba situada cerca de mi casa y al sentarme allí podría perderme en mis pensamientos mirando la inmensidad del océano, había terminado de poner la palabra Fin cuando escuche unas risas, alce la vista para encontrarme con mis vecinos, en verdad eran tan hermosos que hacían que me doliera el estomago.

-Buenos días Srta. Swan- dijo el Dr. Cullen, mostrando su hilera de perfectos dientes en una gran sonrisa, que hacia que mi corazón se detuviera. S u novia iba al lado y me miraba con abierta displicencia.

-Buenos días Dr. Cullen, Srta. Tanya- dije yo con una tímida sonrisa

-Como va con su nuevo libro? Ha hecho avances? – Pregunto sentándose frente a mí sosteniendo la mano de su novia. Vi que ella me seguía mirando con ojos fríos aunque en su boca había una sonrisa.

Pues lo acabo terminarlo- me sonroje al ver mi reflejo en esos deslumbrantes ojos verdes.

-Es otra novela de amor cursi como la primera- me dijo Tanya, el Dr. Cullen la miro con reprobación, yo me sonroje aun más y deja caer mi cabello sobre el costado de mi cara para crear una pared.

-No, esta vez es sobre vampiros, siempre me han fascinado las criaturas de la noche- dije sintiéndome un poco nerviosa, agradecí escuchar a lo lejos la voz de mi mejor amiga que me llamaba, me levante de un salto y mi pobre equilibrio me fallo, trastabille y cerré los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego, sentí unas fuertes manos a mi alrededor.

-Se encuentra bien Srta Swan?-me sonroje como nunca al sentir una descarga eléctrica que me quemo donde su piel hacia contacto con la mía, alce la vista y me perdí en la inmensidad de esos ojos tan verdes como el mar que se abría a pocos pasos de nosotros, vi a su novia rodearlo por el cuello y plantarle un beso en el hueco detrás de su oreja. El me soltó al instante.

-E… si gracias Dr. Cullen disculpe mi torpeza, hasta luego Dr. Cullen y Srta. Tanya- me di la vuelta dándome cuenta que el color no había desaparecido de mi rostro, llegue a mi casa y vi a Angela y a Ben tomados de la mano.

-Hola Bella!!- me dijeron Ángela y Ben siempre alegres.

-Como están chicos, es un gusto verlos, los extrañe. A que no adivinan? Acabo de terminar mi libro- dije levantando la voz dos octavas por la emoción.

- Es genial Bella, entonces ya tenemos dos motivos para celebrar esta noche- dijo Angela y la vi sonrojarse al levantar su mano izquierda y mostrarme el anillo que llevaba. Ben estaba exultante de felicidad.

-Se comprometieron chicos, es genial felicidades a los dos, se que serán muy felices- les dije abrazándolos- Debemos ir a cenar les propuse, dejen que envíe el email a la editorial con el epilogo y me arreglare.

-Claro Bella, mientras daremos un paseo por la playa mientras te esperamos, nos buscas cuando estés lista.- dijo Ben caminando tomado de la mano con Ángela hacia la playa.

Vi que mi vecino salía solo en su volvo plateado cuando presione el botón de envío en mi email. Lo que me pareció extraño fue que mientras apagaba mi laptop, vi llegar un carro rojo que había ya visto en otras ocasiones aparcar frente a su casa, nunca había visto al conductor, se bajo un hombre muy guapo de facciones fuertes y ojos azules como el cielo, se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta donde estaba esperándolo Tanya, me quede helada al ver que se besaban y el la tomaba en brazos, por Dios que es esto, vamos Bella me dije a mi misma eso no es tu problema, pero el corazón me latía a mil por hora y tenia muchas ganas de llorar de la rabia, como podía ella hacerle eso a Edward, el parecía ser un hombre tan bueno. No podía alejarme de la ventana aunque ya no había nada que mirar, forcé a mis pies a moverse para alejarme me sentía asqueada y pensaba en el pobre Dr. El no se merece esto, subí a paso lento a mi habitación y me metí en la ducha necesitaba relajarme, necesitaba alejar de mi mente esa imagen. Salí un poco más calmada y trate de no pensar en la próxima vez en que me encontrara a la "feliz y enamorada" pareja en la playa, me puse un sencillo traje negro, Angela me había elogiado antes este vestido y la verdad era muy lindo, me llegaba cuatro dedos sobre la rodilla, tenia un bonito corte V en el cuello que no era muy profundo yo nunca me atrevería a usar nada que revelara mucho, el vestido caía en cascadas y tenia unos lindos vuelos, me recogí el cabello en un moño en la parte posterior de mi cabeza y me puse muy poco maquillaje como siempre. Recordé que la cartera que combinaba con el vestido la tenia en la guantera de mi auto, la había dejado olvidada allí la última vez que la use. Cuando llegue al garaje me quede en una pieza, veía al Dr. Cullen, hacer gestos y empujar al hombre que había visto entrar a su casa, se veía muy violento, pero no podía escuchar lo que decían a pesar de que parecían estar gritando, entre su casa y la mía había una gran distancia a pesar de estar una al lado de la otra, el hombre tenia una sonrisa burlona en sus labios y parecía esperar a alguien recostado sobre su auto, estaba sin camisa. Vi como Tanya salía por la puerta con una maleta y por lo que me pareció se esta riendo del Dr. Cullen el parecía muy enojado pero aun así en su rosto había una expresión de rabia mezclada con suplica, como podía hacerle esto, la maldije una y mil veces, yo había visto a diario el amor que el le profesaba desde hace casi 3 meses que fue cuando se mudaron, ella era una mujer cruel, eso lo supe siempre por la manera en la que me miraba y en sus "sutiles" comentarios hacia mi persona. Ella llego al auto y se beso con el hombre frente al Dr. Cullen, le dio una sonrisa despectiva, casi como las que me lanzaba a mi al Dr. Cuando vio que se quedo helado y apretaba las manos en puños. Ambos se alejaron en el auto dejando plantado en el umbral de su casa al Dr. Cullen, no soporte mirar más, cerré la puerta del mi auto y trate de componerme para no arruinarles la velada a Angela y a Ben; camine hacia la playa tratando de encontrarlos.

**EPOV**

Caminamos Tanya y yo tomados de la mano en la playa, ella llevaba días portándose algo extraña, pero cada vez que le preguntaba decía que eran los nervios de la boda. A lo lejos vi sentada bajo una palmera a mi vecina, la srta. Isabella Swan, me parecía una chica muy dulce, aunque algo solitaria, me hacia sonreír aun sin proponérmelo cada vez que no cruzábamos, parecía una niña y lo era en muchos sentidos, un día sin querer escuche una conversación con su amiga, Angela creo que así se llamaba la chica, parecía igual de tímida que Isabella. Al parecer su amiga había tenido relaciones con su novio y Bella, así la llamaba su amiga decía que esperaba que su primera vez fuera igual de mágica que la suya, que esperaba entregar su primer beso y su inocencia a un hombre que la amara y que ella lo amara igual, me dio mucha ternura y me alejo con cuidado para que no se dieran cuenta que las había escuchado. Yo iba algo distraído en mis pensamientos, pero escuchaba la risa de Tanya, se estaba riendo de una compañera que al parecer se tropezó en la pasarella, no me gustaba a veces su sentido del humor. Nos detuvimos frente a Isabella

-Buenos días Srta. Swan- nunca me había dirigido a ella por su nombre ya que ella siempre me trataba de usted, cosa que me hacia sonreír, parecía que hablaba con una de mis pacientitas

-Buenos días Dr. Cullen, Srta. Tanya- dijo con una tímida sonrisa, al encontrarse con nuestras miradas, sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rosa.

-Como va con su nuevo libro? Ha hecho avances? –pregunte sentándome frente a ella aun sosteniendo la mano de Tanya.

Pues lo acabo terminarlo- me dijo y sus mejillas se tornaron más rosa aun mientras me sostenía la mirada, sus ojos eran de un bonito tono café con leche y parecían estar llenos de secretos.

-Es otra novela de amor cursi como la primera- escuche decir a Tanya y me volteé a mirarla con reprobación, a veces parecía una persona totalmente distinta a como yo la tenia mentalizada, vi que las mejillas de Isabella sonrojaban aun más y dejo caer su cortina de cabello castaño sobre el costado de su cara para esconderse. Eso me hizo enojar con Tanya, no tenia por que portarse grosera con ella.

-No, esta vez es sobre vampiros, siempre me han fascinado las criaturas de la noche- dijo con un dejo de nerviosismo en su voz, alzo la cabeza al escuchar como la llamaban sus amigos, se levanto de un salto perdió el equilibro, la vi aferrar la laptop contra su pecho y cerrar los ojos, me impulse hacia adelante y la atrape por la cintura, se sentía tan cálida y frágil, como si un suspiro mío pudiera romperla su escancia era embriagara nunca olí un perfume como ese, fresas y fressias.

-Se encuentra bien Srta Swan?-vi que su rostro se tornaba escarlata y sentí un hormigueo desconocido donde mis manos rosaban la piel desnuda de su cintura puesto que con la caída se le había subido un poco la camiseta, me quede mirando fijamente esos calidos ojos, tratandfo de descifrar alguno de sus secretos, me sobresalte y la solté al instante cuando sentí las manos de Tanya rodeándome el cuello y besándome detrás de la oreja.

-E… si gracias Dr. Cullen disculpe mi torpeza, hasta luego Dr. Cullen y Srta. Tanya- dijo dándose la vuelta. Me volví par a ver a Tanya y tenia esa sonrisa que ponía cuando sabia que había hecho algo que yo consideraba incorrecto.

Se encogió de hombros y me dijo- hice algo malo amor?- me envolvió en un apasionado beso y se me olvido todo el enojo- me dijo al oído volvamos a casa a ver si empujamos un poco las barreras, así vamos practicando para la boda. Cuando volvimos a casa, nos entrelazamos en un beso apasionado, ella recorría mi cuerpo de manera experta, plantando besos y caricias, sentía que no me podría contener mucho tiempo, en eso sonó mi celular, era el ringtone que le tenia al hospital debía ser serio si me llamaban en mi día libre.

-Otra vez te llaman del maldito hospital- me dijo Tanya muy enojada.-Siempre es lo mismo me dejas tirada sola aquí por ir a atender a esos mocosos.

-Tanya, no digas esas cosas, tu sabes lo importante que son mis pacientes para mi, amo mi trabajo- le dije en un tono que dejaba ver cuanto censuraba su conducta.

-Ya veras Edward Cullen un día me cansare de ocupar el segundo lugar en tu vida.-dijo marchándose escaleras arriba a la habitación y cerrando de un portazo.

Me dirigí a mi carro y puse mi música calmante, escuche Claro de Luna, ya casi nunca lo escuchaba a menos que estuviera solo a Tanya, no le gustaba la música clásica. Tenía al menos 1 hora de vieja por delante cuando mi celular volvió a sonar y me informaban que mi padre se había hecho cargo de la situación que no fuera. Di vuelta a mi carro, y me dirigí a casa donde trataría de arreglar las cosas con Tanya no me gustaba estuviéramos enojados. Cuando llegue a casa vi un carro aparcado cerca de la entrada me pareció extraño ya que no reconocía el vehículo, entre a la casa y me extraño no ver a nadie en la sala, fui a cocina y tampoco había nadie, el dueño del auto no podía estar de visita en casa de mi vecina ya que estaba afuera de la mía, cuando me dirigí al salón me quede helado al escuchar sonidos provenientes de las habitaciones superiores, eran gemidos, corrí escaleras arriba y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto , me quede congelado a ver a Tanya en la cama con un hombre , de mi boca salió un sonido ahogado y me consumió una rabia que nunca antes sentí, me dirigí con paso decidido a la cama y tome al hombre por un brazo tirándolo al suelo, Tanya dio un grito de sorpresa y vi al hombre se enfundaba en sus pantalones.

-QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ, TANYA-dije gritando, ella me devolvió una mirada confusa y luego miro al hombre, este asintió con la cabeza y empezó a salir del cuarto

-Mira Edward ya me canse de jugar a ser la novia buena, santa y pura que tu quieres tener. Me canse de ocupar un segundo lugar en tu vida, de estar por debajo de tus pacientes o de tu familia, esa partida de estúpidos-dijo mientras se vestía. Me quede helado, no conocía a la mujer que tenia en frente.

-Tanya te espero a bajo-dijo el hombre.

-Como pudiste hacerme esto Tanya, íbamos a casarnos yo te amo- le dije con una voz robótica

-Me amas y nunca te atreviste a llevarme a la cama- me miro con un gesto de burla

-Yo te respetaba, no pensaba arrebatarte la inocencia hasta que fueras mi esposa- dije sin poder creer lo que me reclamaba, nunca pareció darle mucha importancia.

-INOCENCIA, JAJAJA, DEJE SE SER INOCENTE A LOS 14 AÑOS EDWARD NO SEAS ESTUPIDO- me grito en la cara- YO SOLO DESEMPEÑABA EL PAPEL QUE TU QUERIAS PARA TU ESPOSA, NUNCA TE DISTE CUENTA QUE MIS CARICIAS NO ERA INOCENTES, POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS REIR. –No podía darle sentido a sus palabras me parecían incomprensibles, era imposible que hubiera estado tan ciego. La vi tirando sus cosas en una maleta, la puerta se volvió a abrir- Vamos preciosa- dijo el hombre – deja a este remedo de hombre.

Me dio invadió una rabia desconocida no soy un hombre violento, pero esta vez lo agarre y le estampe un puño en el estomago.- LARGO DE MI CASA-grite- vi que el hombre salía una vez más-

-TU DECIAS QUE ME AMABAS TANYA, COMO PUDISTE-grite con las manos en mi cabello como si me lo fuera arrancar.

-amaba tu dinero querido, pero Felix tiene más no hay nada que me detenga aquí.

-VAMOS AMOR-dijo el hombre desde la planta baja- RECOGE CUALQUIER COSA, YO TE COMPRARE LO QUE NECESITES.

Salí por la puerta de mi cuarto como podía ese hombre seguir en mi casa, llegue a planta baja y vi que estaba en el umbral de mi casa.

-LARGO DE AQUÍ – Grite empujándolo fuera de los escalones- LLEVATE A LA ZORRA ESA DE MI CASA Y QUE TE APROVECHE.

Sentí a Tanya, salir por mi lado, llevaba una maleta, me miro un tenia una sonrisa de burla pintada en su rostro, se acerco a Felix y le planto un beso apasionado, sentí como un balde agua congelada me callera encima, apreté los puños con fuerza para no cometer una locura de la que después me arrepentiría, se voltio a mirarme y en su rostro solo pude ver desprecio, entro al auto y me quede viendo como se alejaba la mujer con la que había planeado pasar el resto de mi vida.

Pobrecito mi Edward como me le hacen esto T_T


	3. Angustia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, todos fueron creados por Meyer yo solo juego con las locas ideas que tengo en mi mente.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, me encantaron, espero no decepcionarlas con el lemon, ya les dije que nunca escribí uno.**

**Nota: en verdad si no eres mayor de edad no leas este fic, dale un poco de tranquilidad a mi mente. Además no soy buena con los Lemnos a ver cómo me va acá.**

ANGUSTIA

A los cinco minutos me encontré con ellos.

-Ang, Ben- les llame-ya estoy lista- dije tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo- vamos que se nos hace tarde.

-Ángela le dirigió una mirada a Ben que me hizo pensar que no había logrado ocultar del todo mi estrés.

-Bella estas bien?-pregunto Ángela- si quieres podemos dejar la cena para otro día

-Para nada Ang, estoy bien solo que un tanto preocupada sobre si les gustara a los editores el final del libro-mentí

-Vamos a nuestros carros entonces dijo Ben-sonriéndome, le devolví la sonrisa y caminamos a nuestros respectivos autos. El auto del Dr. Cullen no se veía, supuse que se había marchado, ojala este bien… pensé.

Llegamos al restaurante a eso de las 7 de la noche y nos dirigimos a una linda en la que me acostumbraba a sentar cuando venia a este restaurante, estaba en un área privada así, evitaba las miradas curiosas de las personas que habían leído mi libro, preguntándose si era o no era yo.

Ben ayudo a sentar a Ángela y luego abrió la otra silla para mi, él en verdad era un buen hombre y sabia que haría feliz a mi amiga.

-Ben, Ángela-les dije- en verdad estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos. Ellos se miraron a los ojos y luego me dedicaron una gran sonrisa

Cuando el camarero llego, pedimos nuestra comida y adicional pedí una botella de vino aunque no estaba acostumbrada a beber, esta era una noche para celebrar y también me sentía muy nerviosa, un poco de vino me calmaría. El camarero nos sirvió las copas. Ben levanto su copa.

-Por mi hermosa novia y por que tu libro sea un rotundo existo-dijo muy sonriente.

-Por que tengan una feliz y larga vida juntos-dije yo levantando la mía.

-Por nuestra boda y nuestra dama de honor-dijo Ángela mirándome, sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lagrimas, le tome la mano que Ben no sostenía y le dio un leve apretujón.

-Gracias Ángela-le dije con el corazón en la mano.

-Acaso creías que iba a ser diferente, Bella eres mi mejor amiga, a la que más quiero, no podía tener otra dama de honor.

Terminamos la botella y pedimos otra; cuando terminamos de cena ya me sentía un poco mareada, Ben y Ángela dijeron que me seguirian en su auto a mi casa para asegurarse que llegara bien.

-Adiós Bella-dijeron Ángela y Ben cuando me había del auto en mi garaje

-Adiós chicos, pórtense bien-les dije despidiéndolos con la mano

Antes de entrar a mi casa observe la oscuridad que reinaba en la casa del Dr. Cullen, su auto estaba en frente significaba que ya había regresado, bordee mi casa para que la brisa del mar me despejara un poco la cabeza, cuando iba entrar por la puerta de atrás, escuche un quejido lastimero, trate de que mis ojos encontraran que era lo que sonaba así y vi una figura tumbada bajo mi palmera, pensé que alguien estaba herido pero a medida que me acercaba vi que alguien lloraba, me di cuenta que era el Dr. Cullen, me dio mucha pena verlo en ese estado, parecía que estaba tomado y sollozaba penosamente; yo estaba un poco mareada y trastabille hasta él.

-Dr. Cullen está bien?- le pregunte un tanto angustiada cuando me arrodille a su lado, parecía sufrir, maldije una vez más a Tanya por hacerle esto a él, me acerque a su rosto y puse mis manos en sus hombros para hacerle levantar la cabeza, había tomado mucho, todo su cuerpo olía a al alcohol.

-- _Dr. Cullen debo llevarlo a su casa--_, le dije zarandeándolo un poco,

--_debe acostarse a dormir, la Srta. Tanya estará preocupada si vuelve y no lo encuentra-_- no estaba segura de lo que había pasado entre ellos en la tarde, no creía que ella regresara, pero no estaba segura que si fuera el caso él la podría aceptar de nuevo; tan pronto mencione el nombre de Tanya, él levanto la cabeza y me miro fijo a los ojos, había rabia y dolor en sus verdes ojos que siempre me habían parecido tan cálidos y bondadosos , me asuste mucho cuando sus fuertes manos se cerraron en torno a mi cara y me beso con furia, podía sentir su aliento abrazador mezclado con el alcohol cuando sus labios se abrieron paso entre los míos, trate de empujarlo pero él era mucho más fuerte que yo, puso una mano detrás de mi cuello y la otra en mi cintura me apretaba cada vez más contra su cuerpo tan fuerte era su agarre que dolía, tenia una expresión terrorífica en su cara, trate de alejarme de él, pero todo fue en vano, pude mirar en sus verdes ojos que esto no iba a terminar bien, de pronto me empujo sin romper el beso y quedo sobre mi, mis ojos estaban abiertos del miedo, pero extrañamente sentía como si tuviera mariposas en mi estomago; no tenia control de mis emociones , sentí que sus manos levantaban mi falda y dejaban expuesta mi ropa interior, trate de luchar pero pareció enojarlo más, entonces se sentó sobre mi vientre y rasgo el vestido dejando mi sujetador expuesto, trate de taparme con mis manos , pero él las tomo y las puso con rudeza a los lados de mi cabeza, dejando mis senos solo cubiertos por el sujetador, sus manos estaban entornadas a mis muñecas y me causan mucho dolor no sentía la sangre fluir.

–POR FAVOR DR. CULLEN SUELTEME - le suplique cuando mi boca quedo libre para hablar, vi como miraba mi cuerpo semidesnudo y un escalofrió me recorrió de pies a cabeza, en su mirada había deseo. Con horror vi como posaba su rostro en medio de mis pechos y empezaba a morder cada segmento de mi anatomía mientras bajaba el sujetador y dejaba al descubierto mis pechos mordió y succiono todo lo que tenia a su alcance rosaba con la nariz mis pezones que estaban erectos por el frio, eso enviaba sensaciones extrañas a mi cerebro yo sabia que Edward no estaba consciente de lo que hacia que no estaba en sus cabales, me hubiera gustado que él me hubiera tomado con amor estando enamorado de mí, empecé a divagar sabiendo que eso era imposible, pero aun así trate de hablar y se me quebró la voz, estaba conteniendo las lagrimas.

--_Dr. Cullen_ _por favor no haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir, déjeme ir_-- volví a suplicar, mientras su boca devoraba uno de mis pechos su lengua jugaba con mi pezón y con su pierna separaba las mías, subió aun más mis muñecas para tomarlas con una sola de sus manos, yo sollozaba y gritaba en vano sabia que nadie me escucharía, no había nadie que impidiera lo que me estaba a punto de pasar, su mano libre recorrió el contorno de mi cuerpo y sus dedos quemaban mi piel, deslizo mi ropa interior hacía abajo, cerré los ojos asustada por la poco familiar sensación, no me di cuenta que se había quitado los pantalones hasta que lo sentí en mi entrada.

-- _DR. CULLEN POR FAVOR SOY VIRGEN_--grite entre lagrimas, pude ver que me miraba a los ojos y pude ver la furia que había allí, como podía estar Edward tan lastimado para llegar a este extremo sus ojos se oscurecieron y luego de unos segundos dijo con su rostro contra mi cuello –_virgen, jajaja, si esa historia ya me la se, eres como las demás una mentirosa_- en cuanto termino de decir eso empujo con fuerza y sentí como si me desgarrara por dentro, solté un grito de dolor y las lagrimas cayeron por mi rosto, eso pareció asustarlo se quedo inmóvil dentro de mi; mi cuerpo se fue adaptando a su extraño visitante, me miro a los ojos y no pude ver más furia allí, solo la sombra de un hombre muy lastimado, un extraño rayo de calor atravesó mi cuerpo cuando bajo su rosto hacia el mío y sus labios se encontraron contra los míos, no eran rudos como habían sido la primera vez, sino suaves, se amoldaban a los míos.

--_por favor-_- susurro contra la línea tensa de mi labios--_por favor, te necesito Isabella_-- al decir mi nombre sentí algo indescriptible, nunca me ha gustado mi nombre completo, pero en sus labios sonó como música.

--_Perdón por esto, pero en verdad te necesito, por favor ayúdame, se que soy un mal hombre pero por favor_-- volvió a decir, ya no sentía enfado hacia Edward, su voz denota una tristeza inmensa, no se por qué lo hice, pero relaje mi cuerpo, me dolía el dolor que transmitía su voz como si yo tuviera el corazón roto, deseaba ayudarlo a sanar, lo mire y asentí con la cabeza él me volvió a besar con dulzura, a la vez que volvía a empujar dentro de mi una y otra vez, solo que ya no era agresivo, sino suave muy gentil con mucho cuidado el dolor se iba aminorando y de mis labios escapaban jadeos entrecortados, parecía el Dr. Jekil y el Sr. Hyde, con su mano libre enjugaba las lagrimas que se desbordaban de mis mejillas, empezó a besar mi cara sin detener su faena, sus besos eran ligeros, suaves, cálidos, poso sus labios debajo de mi mentón y dio una pequeña mordida, para mi sorpresa de mis labios salió esta vez un gemido de placer, no podía negar que estaba sintiendo placer, cuando el escucho ese ruido de ocupo en mis labios de nuevo, yo me estaba dejando arrastrar por una pasión que no sabia que existía en mi, él me gustaba no podía negarlo, deje de tratar de razonar y deje que mi cuerpo me arrastrara con sus propias intenciones, soltó mis manos para recorre mi cuerpo con ambas manos y yo sin pensarlo lleve las manos a su cabello y las entrelace, su cuerpo arremetía contra el mío más a prisa. Mis jadeos eran mucho fuertes, me sonroje de la vergüenza pero, no me dedique a pensar mucho en eso, mi estomago se lleno de una sensación que no sabia que existía.

--_Edward!!!…_ --gruñí cuando mi cuerpo se contrajo en placer, y apreté con fuerza mis manos que estaban entrelazadas en su broncíneo cabello - -_ Isabella_--, dijo el arqueando su espalda su voz era ronca. Sentí como descargaba dentro de mí y me fui sumiendo en la inconsciencia cuando cerré los ojos, estaba fatigada física y emocionalmente, estaba muy confundida con los eventos de esta noche, no me sentía enojada como sabia que debía estarlo, estaba más bien triste, pensando en lo que tuvo que haber pasado para que un hombre tan bueno hiciera lo que hizo y sobre todo consternada por las sensaciones que atravesaron mi cuerpo, ya tendría tiempo de mañana de poner en orden mis ideas y mis sentimientos, también de razonar sobre el futuro. Antes de caer en la total espesura de los brazos de Morfeo, sentí un beso tímido en mi frente y escuche susurrar contra mi frente --_lo siento tanto_--.

**EPOV**

Subí a mi auto sin dirección fija, pise el acelerador no podía soportar tanto dolor, mis hermanos me habían dicho que Tanya era cruel y mentirosa, pero yo estaba tan ciego que no les creí, puse a una mujer sobre mis familia que estúpido fui. Pronto note que mis manos temblaban por la fuerza con que apretaba el volante, me detuve en una estación de servicios, no muy lejos de casa, compre dos botellas de licor, no solía beber en mi casa no había licor, otra cosa de la que Tanya se reía, Tanya maldita sea, me dolía pensar su nombre, abrí una de las botellas y le di un largo trago, me quemo la garganta y volví a tomar, me seque la boca con el reverso de mi mano, necesitaba aturdirme, necesitaba no pensar, conduje sin rumbo fijo, cuando me di cuenta estaba estacionando frente a nuestra casa--NUESTRA, JA!- -dije en voz alta que estúpido fui, a ella no le gustaba esta casa, decía que estaba recluida del mundo y que se demoraba en llegar al centro comercial.

--Maldita sea- gruñí- no quería estar en esa casa, todo me recordaba a esa mujer, me baje del auto y camine por la playa, me fije en la palmera frente a la casa de Isabella Swan, ahí fue donde empecé a ver que Tanya no era tan dulce como yo pensaba, cada vez que nos tropezábamos con la dulce chica, Tanya buscaba una manera de herirla o humillarla, decía que era simple y sin gracia, yo la reprendía pero ella me contentaba con besos y yo lo dejaba correr aunque en el fondo sabia que estaba mal. Me deje caer donde esta mañana habíamos hablado con mi dulce vecina, recordaba sus sonrojos, era muy dulce, pero verdaderamente dulce… no como Tanya, que tenía una dulzura fingida y maldita sea yo lo sabia, lo sabia y no lo quise creer, bebí hasta terminar la primera botella, mi mente ya no hacia pensamientos coherentes, estaba adormilado pero seguí bebiendo hasta que la segunda botella estaba casi vacía, ojala cayera en un coma etílico, así al menos habría olvido. Escuche una voz que sonaba distante.

-_Dr. Cullen está bien_?--me pregunto alguien con la vos teñida por la angustia era una voz de una mujer, de una maldita mujer todas eran iguales de malas, sentí que ponían dos pequeñas manos en mis hombros y olí un delicioso perfume con olor a fresas y a flores silvestres como fressia.

.-- _Dr. Cullen debo llevarlo a su casa_--, me dijo zarandeándome un poco no pareciera que lo estuviera intentando no había fuerza en su agarre.

-- _debe acostarse a dormir, la Srta. Tanya estará preocupada si vuelve y no lo encuentra-_- ella como sabía que Tanya no estaba en casa?, ella sabia que me engañaba y nunca me dijo nada, quería hacerla sufrir, quería que sintiera lo que yo estoy sintiendo; levante la cabeza y la mire a los ojos, ella pagaría por haber traído el recuerdo de esa traidora a mi mente, por haber puesto sal en mi herida , puse mis manos a los lados de su rostro y la bese con todo el odio que sentía dentro, forcé sus labios a abrirse, su aliento era cálido, frutal con un poco de gusto a vino, pero en mi se había despertado un monstruo uno que no se quedaría satisfecho hasta completar su venganza, trato de empujarme pero ejercí más fuerza en mi agarre no la dejaría escapar, puse una mano detrás de su cuello y la otra en su cintura, la apretaba con toda la fuerza que tenia la estreche contra mi cuerpo, había reprimido todos estos instintos por cuidar la inocencia de mi amada y ella se burlo de mi todas son iguales unas mentirosas, la miraba a los ojos y podía ver mi reflejo en ellos a la luz de la luna llena, mi rostro solo reflejaba el odio que había en mi interior, trato de alejarme nuevamente, pero tener su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, mi cuerpo era arrastrado por un deseo carnal, sentía que yo era un depredador y ella fuera mi presa. Tanya y su amante me habían dicho remedo de hombre por que nunca la tome, pero a esta mujer si la tomaría, probaría que no era lo que ellos decían, me dejaba arrastrar por deseos bajos, deseos contra los que yo había luchado, sabia lo que iba a terminar haciendo, pero ya nada me importaba, la empuje sin romper el beso y quede sobre ella, sentí como si todas las terminaciones nerviosas tomaran vida, deslice mis manos hacia su falda recorriendo sus suaves curvas era muy cálida a mi tacto y levante su falda hasta que mis dedos rozaron su ropa interior recordé el día en que empezamos a empujar barreras y me permití tocar a Tanya en ropa interior, esta mujer se remeció en mis brazos para romper mi agarre y eso me enojo, no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ninguna de ellas; el licor estaba haciendo estragos en mi juicio me senté sobre su vientre y rasgue su vestido dejando su sujetador expuesto, tenia unos lindos pechos no tan voluminosos como los de Tanya, sino más naturales, nunca había visto unos así, trato de taparse con las manos, pero las tome y las puse con rudeza a los lados de su cabeza, sus senos estaban casi al descubierto solo los cubría un sostén de encajes como mis manos estaban en sus muñecas me dediqué a pensar como alcanzarlos.

–_Por favor Dr. Cullen suélteme_-me suplico cuando deje su boca libre, nunca antes había visto algo tan hermoso como su cuerpo semidesnudo, deseaba poseerla, un fuego sordo empezó a devorar mi conciencia ya no me dominaba la razón desde hace horas solo los instintos, hundí mi rostro en medio de sus pechos y empecé a morder cada segmento de su anatomía que estaba a mi alcance su sabor era intoxicante, era como una droga no podía detenerme, estaba como poseído la volví a escucharla suplicar.

-- _Dr. Cullen por favor no haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir, déjeme ir_--no podía pensar en sus suplicas ya había alcanzado bajarle el sujetador, así que me dedique a devorar uno de sus perfectos pechos mientras mi lengua se enroscaba a su pezón y mientras con mi pierna separaba las suyas, subí aun más sus muñecas para tomarlas con una sola mano no podía creer que fueran tan delgadas y delicadas, la escuche sollozar y gritar por ayuda pero nadie la escucharía, yo estaba totalmente fuera de mi, yo mismo no me reconocía, mi mano libre deslizo su ropa interior hacía abajo y me quite los pantalones que ya tenia abiertos los zurre hasta mis rodillas arrastrando mis bóxer con ellos, en un solo movimiento me vi libre de ellos, solo tenia puesta la camisa, me situé en su entrada era una sensación nueva para mi, ya no tenia vuelta atrás, sabia que me odiaría a mi mismo por esto.

La escuche gritar- _DR. CULLEN POR FAVOR SOY VIRGEN_-vi que habían lagrimas en sus ojos, Tanya también decía eso y resulto ser una cualquiera, había desempeñado muy bien ese papel en estos dos años, y esta chica decía lo mismo, virgen como no, sentí una nueva oleada de furia correr dentro de mí, el monstruo se regodeaba con su victoria estaba tan cerca de conseguirla por eso le dije con vos ronca y fría –_virgen, jajaja, si ,esa historia ya me la se, eres como las demás una mentirosa_-- empuje con toda mi fuerza y sentí como se desgarraba una membrana en su interior, soltó un grito de dolor y las lagrimas cayeron por mi rosto que estaba junto al de ella, me congele era cierto era virgen por Dios que había hecho que estaba haciendo, me quede inmóvil dentro de ella, la mire tenia los ojos anegados en lagrimas recordé la conversación que había escuchado días antes, ella era virgen y sus labios también, ella quería que su primera ve fuera especial y yo había arruinado eso, había arruinado su vida, la vida de la dulce niña que se sonrojaba cada vez que me miraba quería compensarla por este mal, pero la necesitaba tanto ya no podía dar vuelta atrás, la mire a los ojos y vi su confusión y mi dolor reflejados en ellos, la sentí vibrar y me acerque a su rosto, deje que mis labios se posaran sobre los de ella, eran suaves ,cálidos, se amoldaban a los míos aun ultrajada y mancillada no podía encontrar odio en sus ojos el odio que yo merecía, no se que me inclino a decir sobre la línea tensa de sus delicados labios, --_por favor_—y era verdad la necesitaba.

--_por favor, te necesito Isabella-_- al decir su nombre sentí como se estremeció pero no parecía miedo, yo estaba muy confundido, necesitaba aislarme del mundo, olvidar mi nombre; yo sabia que no merecía perdón, pero se lo tenia que pedir de todas formas.

--_perdón por esto, pero en verdad te necesito, por favor ayúdame, sé que soy un mal hombre pero por favor_-- mi voz denotaba tristeza, la tristeza de saber cuan deplorable era, la tristeza de saber lo que le había hecho y lo que no podía dejar de hacerle, la tristeza de saber que no viviría lo suficiente para poder tratar de ganarme su perdón, no sabia que esperar su cuerpo estaba tenso desde el inicio pero ahora parecía que mis escucho mis suplicas, ya que su cuerpo se relajo y asintió con su angelical rosto en el que aun se derraban lagrimas, lo tome como una aceptación y me di cuenta de que tan sorprendente era esta niña que tenia en mis brazos, no veía odio en sus ojos, ella me ayudaría a olvidar , aunque sabia que después la realidad seria mucho peor, la volví a besar con ternura con adoración mientras empujaba suavemente dentro de ella una y otra vez escuchaba sus leves jadeos cada vez que la penetraba ese sonido enviaba miles de descargas electicas a mi espina, con mi mano libre enjugaba las lagrimas que se desbordaban de sus mejillas debía de estar tan asustada, empecé a besar su cara sin detener mi faena, le di besos ligeros, suaves, cálidos castos, pose mis labios debajo de mi mentón y le di una pequeña mordida escuche de sus labios un gemido de placer, parece que estaba sintiendo tanto placer como yo, la volví a besar y vi como se dejaba arrastrar por la pasión que mostraban nuestros cuerpos fundidos en uno solo, solté sus manos para recorrer ese hermoso cuerpo que me pertenecía a mi en este momento, cuando sentí sus frágiles dedos entrelazarse en mi cabello, mi cuerpo arremetía contra el suyo mas a prisa sus jadeos eran cada vez más altos pude sentir el calor de sus mejillas era tan tierna, sentí como su interior se apretaba en torno a mi, su interior era tan cálido y estrecho. La escuche decir mi nombre en un gruñido que salió del fondo de su garganta ella dijo Edward y no Dr. Cullen, tiro de mis cabellos con sus dedos y supe que explotaría, dije su nombre cuando me llego el fin sentí como se relajaba y caía en un sueño profundo. Sabia que tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos, no sabia como ella lo tomaría a la luz del día lo que le había hecho, me quede contemplándola tratando que no sintiera una onza de mi peso, se veía tan frágil y delicada con sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos que me robaron el aliento, me incline a besarla pero me detuve, ya había obtenido mucho de ella sin permiso, de ahora en adelante trataría de ganarme su perdón y repararía mi falta, moví mi boca de que estaba a pocos centímetros de sus labios y deposite un beso en su frente, me sentía tan mal de haberla mancillado de haberle robado su inocencia, hice lo que siempre jure que no haría, tomar a una mujer antes de casarme con ella y lo peor es que lo hice contra su voluntad.

—_Lo siento tanto_—susurre sobre su frente y era cierto, lo sentía tanto que no habían palabras para abarcar el sentimiento.

Me levante y me vestí, no me atrevía a mirarla, yo era un monstruo, lo que le había hecho a esta niña era una monstruosidad, como pude caer tan bajo, me sentía asqueado de mi mismo, debería entrar al mar y ahogarme; pero como la dejaría dormir en el frio y despertar sin una explicación de mi parte, sin decirle lo mucho que lamentaba lo que sucedió. La había tomado no era mía y aun así alargue mi mano y la tome; cuan egoísta soy que no me importo nada más que solo mi dolor y no vi lo que esta dulce niña, estaba sacrificando al aceptar mi suplica; no puedo creer que aceptara después de cómo me comporte con ella, la brisa fría soplo, sabia que debía llevarla bajo el amparo de un techo. Me volví a mirarla y el aire se quedo atorado en mis pulmones, en sus piernas había sangre y en varias partes de su cuerpo que estaban descubiertas se empezaban a formar hematomas, si antes estaba asqueado de mi mismo, no era nada en comparación a como me sentía ahora, me acerque a ella mientras unas lagrimas amargas corrían por mi cara, la levante con cuidado era tan liviana, parecía que no cargara nada en mis brazos, se quejo en sueños, debía estar adolorida, camine con mucho cuidado tratando de no moverla hasta su casa y la lleve a la que pensé que seria su habitación, la deje en la cama no me atrevía a mirar por mi mismo la gravedad de sus heridas, saque mi móvil y llame a la única persona que sabia que me ayudaría.

--Carlisle, tienes que ayudarme yo…-hice un sonido de repulsión con la parte baja de mi garganta

--Que sucede Edward, que ha pasado?

--Carlisle, necesito que vengas a mi casa, bueno no a mi casa exactamente sino a la casa de mi vecina

--A casa de tu vecina? Edward, no entiendo que sucedió? Que haces allí a estas horas?

--Yo…. Carlisle te lo explicare todo cuando vengas por favor apúrate y si puedes trae a Alice contigo- - No sabia como le podría explicar lo que había hecho a mi padre, me sentía realmente asqueado conmigo mismo.

La angustia se apoderaba de mi con cada minuto que pasaba, esperando a que Carlisle y Alice llegaran, miraba una y otra vez el rosto de Bella, parecía un ángel, en verdad era muy bonita nunca me había dado cuenta de eso, con su oscuro cabello extendido en las almohadas como algas marinas.

De pronto escuche sonar el timbre de la puerta.

**Espero que les guste y no me quieran matar, por favor dejen sus sugerencias, comentarios, tomatazos o zapes **


	4. Perdon

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Gracias por sus reviews XD las adoro en verdad, gracias por apoyarme**

**PERDON**

**EPOV**

Corrí hacia la puerta principal de la casa de Bella, para encontrarme a Carlisle y a Alice con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

--Carlisle, Alice gracias por venir tan pronto-- dije en cuanto abrí la puerta

-- que sucede Edward, que haces aquí?—pregunto Carlisle con preocupación.

--Te lo explicare todo en un momento Carlisle, necesito que revises a Isabella para saber si está bien.

--Hermanito, te veo muy angustiado que te ha pasado?—pregunto Alice

-- Lo comprenderás dentro de poco Alice. —dije en una voz monótona. —Por favor, acompáñenme.

Subí las escaleras con Alice y Carlisle pisando mis talones. Me volteé para encararlos antes de entrar a la habitación de Bella. – Traten de no despertarla, les explicare todo después—abrí la puerta y les indique que pasaran.

Carlisle se acerco a la muchacha y contuvo el aliento cuando levanto sus cobijas, se voltio y me miro confundido.

Edward…. —empezó a decir pero yo lo corte—revísala primero, Carlisle luego te lo explico.

El entrenamiento medico de mi padre no se hizo esperar, yo me quede recostado contra la pared más lejana, Alice pasaba su mirada de mi rosto a la chica y de la chica a mi rostro. Cuando termino de revisar sus heridas con mucho cuidado tratando de no despertarla como se lo había pedido y me dijo—hay que desinfectar los raspones de sus brazos, piernas y manos para que no se infecten, tiene moretones en las costillas, las muñecas, el cuello y los muslos, para que no le duelan tantos los raspones y los moretones podemos darle algunos analgésicos, me inclino a pensar que fue violentada y era virgen por la sangre en sus muslos, pero no te puedo asegurar nada sin una inspección ginecológica—cuando mi padre termino de decir esas palabras me lleve las manos a la cabeza, deseando poder arrancármela ; me deje caer en el suelo, yo era un monstruo, era un hombre deplorable, era un canalla, no hay palabras para expresar el odio que sentía por mi.

--Es mi culpa, Carlisle, yo le hice eso—dije sollozando como si fuera un niño pequeño.

--Edward, que hiciste?—saltaron al mismo tiempo Alice y Carlisle

--Yo estaba muy tomado, no sabía, no me reconocía a mi mismo, soy un ruin, un asqueroso—les dije, no pudiendo contener las lagrimas por mi crimen.

--Tomado? Tu no bebes Edward, cuéntanos lo que paso desde el inicio—sugirió Alice en un susurro.

--Encontré a Tanya, con otro hombre en mi cama, me grito cosas horribles, me humillo, se burlo de mi y se fue con él; yo maneje sin rumbo fijo, necesitaba escapar de la realidad, compre licor y me senté en la playa a ahogar mis penas, Isabella me encontró allí, creo que trato de ayudarme y yo… no supe lo que hacia, no me di cuenta de mis actos hasta que fue demasiado tarde, soy un asqueroso cobarde, yo..--no podía continuar estaba asqueado de mi mismo, aunque tenía la cabeza entre las piernas podía sentir sus miradas.

De pronto sentí un pequeño brazo sobre mis hombros. Después de saber lo que yo había hecho Alice estaba allí para apoyarme.

--Cálmate Edward, primero atendamos a Isabella, luego cuando despierte, hablaran de lo sucedido.—mientras Alice decía esto, Carlisle estaba serio, sabía que había defraudado a mi padre. El siempre ha sido un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra.

--Carlisle, yo…--empecé a decir pero él me corto.

--Estoy muy sorprendido Edward, pensé que te educamos mejor tu madre y yo, solo espero que sepas afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos e intentes redimirte.—dicho esto acerco una silla a la cama de Isabella y tomo su maletín negro .

Alice que me acariciaba el cabello dijo—Bajemos a preparar un poco de café--, el sol empezaba a asomarse y Carlisle se disponía a limpiar los raspones a Bella. Salimos del cuarto en silencio. Llegamos a la cocina y Alice preparo café.

--No te juzgo, Edward—dijo mi hermana menor, acercándome una taza de café—Se que nunca hubieras hecho algo así consiente, me imagino que lo de Tanya tuvo que ser horrible, para que terminaras en ese estado, creo que tienes suficiente entre manos como para que yo me ponga en tu contra. Sobre Tanya, no te dijimos nada, pero imaginamos que algo así podría pasar. Ella solo le interesaba tu dinero, pero estabas tan ciego que no veías la realidad.

--Si, Alice supongo que estaba ciego y ayer abrí los ojos, tenía mis sospechas ella siempre hacia algún comentario hiriente o se burlaba de los demás, pero nunca le di importancia, como podía ser tan seductora sin tener experiencia soy un completo imbecil. Oh!! Alice fui un idiota y me he convertido en un monstruo—dije enterrando mi rostro en mis brazos y una nueva ola de sollozos se escapo de mis labios.

--No eres un monstruo, Edward, eres un hombre, cometiste un error un grave error. Ahora dime que planeas hacer?

--No lo sé aun, Alice, primero hablare con Isabella, tengo que hacer cualquier cosa para compensarla la vida no me alcanzara para arrepentirme.—le dije sin levantar mi rostro.

--Bueno, hermanito, entonces habla con ella, vamos a llevarle a Carlisle, una taza de café.

Subimos otra vez las escaleras y entramos en silencio a la habitación de Bella.

--Alice—dijo Carlisle—por qué no ayudas a Bella a cambiarse.—hasta que el no dijo eso, no me percate que ya Bella se había despertado.—Edward y yo esperaremos afuera Bella, luego volveré a darte unas indicaciones.—dicho esto se levanto y camino hacia donde yo estaba y me indico que saliera; mi mirada y la Bella se encontraron por unos segundos antes que saliera por la puerta.

Salí y Carlisle cerró la puerta tras nosotros, caminamos en silencio hasta la cocina, nos sentamos uno frente al otro en silencio hasta que Carlisle hablo.

--No te negare que estoy decepcionado, Edward, pero no te recriminare nada veo que tu mismo te estas haciendo vivir un infierno ahora, pero se que harás lo correcto y enmendaras tu error.

--Carlisle, que te dijo ella?—pregunte con la mirada fija en la mesa entre nosotros. Carlisle soltó una pequeña risa, lo que hizo que lo mirara.

--En verdad es un chica muy dulce, Edward, se despertó mientras le limpiaba las heridas, debían escocerle, le explique que yo era tu padre y que me habías pedido que la examinara, antes de dejarme terminar de limpiar la herida de su brazo, me pregunto que como estabas tú—él se quedo pensativo y yo estaba casi en shock, sacudió su cabeza sacudió su cabeza y siguió hablando—me dijo que no te culpaba de nada, que sabía que no eras consciente de lo que hacías.—no podía creer lo que mi padre decía, como podía ella no estar enojada conmigo después de lo que le había hecho, como podía ser ella tan compasiva. Yo tenia que resolver las cosas, se lo debía a Bella. Nos quedamos largo rato en silencio.

Escuche a Alice bajando las escaleras fue directo a la despensa y saco una bolsita de té, se dispuso a prepararla sin decir una palabra. Cuando termino, se acerco a mí y la tendió.

--Llévasela a Bella, ella quiere hablar contigo, es una chica muy dulce Edward, está preocupada por ti--dijo Alice moviendo la cabeza y mirando a Carlisle, aun incrédula por sus propias palabras.

Yo solo asentí, tome la taza y me dispuse a subir a su habitación, tantos pensamientos incoherentes y sin sentido pasaron por mi mente. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué me diría? ¿Cómo la podría compensar? ¿Qué sería lo correcto por hacer? Inhale profundamente antes de tocar su puerta.

--Pase, esta abierta—fue la respuesta que recibí.

Ella estaba sentada en su cama recostada sobre la cabecera, su cuarto era nítido y muy ordenado, junto a la ventana que daba a la playa había un pequeño escritorio con una portátil, la cama parecía sacada de un cuento de princesas, tenia pilares y de estos caían vaporosas nubes de tull. Su cabello estaba peinado y traía una bata sobre su camisón, su piel era perfecta blanca pero con un toque de crema, sus labios eran rosados y el de arriba estaba un poco fuera de balance con el de abajo, parecía un ángel, mi estomago se agito con cada paso que me acercaba a ella, ella seguía contemplando la vista a través de su ventana. Me senté en la silla junto a su cama y ella se voltio a mirarme, su rostro era sereno, en sus ojos no había odio, solo dolor y algo que parecía preocupación.

--¿Cómo se encuentra dr. Cullen? – fue lo que dijo, no podía creer que a ella le preocupara mi estado, después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Me quede mudo, no sabia que responder, como le podría importar lo que me pasaba después de lo que le hice.

--Parece que no se encuentra bien—dijo con un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios, pero la alegría no le llego a los ojos—no se preocupe Dr. Cullen estoy bien.

--Srta. Swan yo… le debo una disculpa, no sin duda le debo mucho más que una disculpa, pero créame que no, quería, no se que me paso, en verdad lo lamento tanto, mi conducta fue inexcusable, no objetare si quiere presentar cargos en mi contra—dije al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza y sostenía con fuerza la taza de te entre mis manos.

--No presentare cargos en su contra Dr. Cullen, se que sucedió no hubiera pasado nunca si usted hubiera en posesión de sus cinco sentidos, yo no le guardo rencor—dijo esto mirando nuevamente por la ventana y soltando un suspiro.

Mi mente no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchado, ella era en verdad la chica más dulce que había conocido, tenia un alma noble, pero yo tenia que compensarla de algún modo, tenia que hacer lo correcto, tenia que reparar mi falta.

Por favor Srta. Swan, llámeme Edward, lo que sucedió ayer fue culpa mía y yo debo reparar mi falta de algún modo, he mancillado su honor, he robado su virtud, yo.. yo…--fui interrumpido por una musical risa, al escuchar ese sonido mi pecho se lleno de una calidez que nunca antes experimente.

--Dr. Cullen—enarque una ceja, así que rectifico—bueno digo Edward—volvió a reír, -- estas hablando como si viviéramos en el siglo pasado—torcí mi labio en un intento de sonrisa y vi que ella se sonrojaba.

--Quiero decir, no me debe nada, pretendamos que nunca sucedió nada—dijo tiñendo de escarlata su rostro, era tan dulce, pero yo no podría pretender que no había pasado nada, yo sabia que ella quería pasar el resto de sus días con la persona que la hiciera mujer, asi como su amiga Ángela, allí fue cuando decidí proponérselo.

--Stra. Swan, puedo llamarla Isabella?

--Prefiero Bella, mi nombre completo no me gusta mucho—dijo y sus mejillas se sonrosaron levemente.

--Bella, veras, se que te sonara a una locura, pero en verdad quiero reparar mi falta, se que no nos conocemos bien, pero me sentiría muy mal si no tratara de hacer lo correcto, así fue como mis padres me criaron, vera, como tu ya sabes el Edward, que conociste anoche no era yo—dije agachando la cabeza ante el recuerdo.—yo nunca pensé en tener relaciones con una mujer antes de casarme con ella—no te que el rubor se extendía por todo su rostro, por Dios en verdad parece un ángel, como no me di cuenta antes.

-- Por eso Bella, te suplico que me dejes hacerte mi esposa, pasare cada uno de los días que me quedan, tratando de compensarte por lo que te he hecho, no descansare hasta que conozcas mi verdadero yo.—ella me miro, con los ojos abiertos como platos, su rostro parecía querer arder en llamas por lo rojo que estaba, me perdí en la profundidad de esos ojos chocolates, eran como un agujero negro que me empujaban hacia ella, quería sostener su mano, me di cuenta que ella había dejado de respirar.

--Bella, respira—le dije torciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

--Pero tu estas comprometido con Tanya—dijo en un susurro que me confundió había dolor detrás de sus palabras o me lo estaba imaginando.

--No hablemos de Tanya, ahora Bella, entre ella y yo ya no hay nada todo se acabo ayer, en este momento estamos hablando de ti y de mí—No quería recordar la traición de Tanya, pero al decir las ultimas palabras me sentía como un adolescente pidiéndole salir a la capitana de las porristas, me quede esperando a que Bella dijera algo.

Ella se quedo mirando mis ojos largo rato, sin responder a mis palabras. Mi estomago se retorcía con cada tormentoso segundo que pasaba mientras ella continuaba callada. Yo seguía perdido en sus ojos, su rostro, sus mejillas, sus labios; tenia sentimientos encontrados, no tenia control de mis emociones.

--Creo que casarnos, no es la mejor idea, Edward—dijo esbozando una sonrisa triste y volteando la cara para mirar por la ventana.

--Por que no? Le pregunte teniendo el atrevimiento de tomarle la mano, su piel era suave, calida y sus manos tan pequeñas, que parecían que un suspiro mió podría romperla. Ella no aparto su mano, no me temía, giro su rostro hasta encontrase nuevamente con mi mirada.

-- Por que la culpa, no es una razón para una boda—la sonrisa en su rostro aun era triste, tenia una arruguita entre sus cejas, quería alisarla con mis dedos, pero no me contuve.

--Bella, por favor escúchame, no es solo culpa, es hacer las cosas bien, imagina que llegues a quedar embrazada, como podría sentirme, sabiendo que la madre de mi hijo no lleva mi apellido, que podría ser señalada. Bella, no quiero eso para ti—dije desesperado por que me aceptara, por que entendiera las razones.

--Es poco probable que quede embazada, fue solo una vez—dijo tiñéndose de un profundo escarlata hasta la raíz de su cabello.

--Bella, dame una oportunidad, danos una oportunidad. No des un no rotundo, por favor—le suplique estrechando su mano entre las mías. Se veía asustada, se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, eso la hacia ver aun más linda.

--No, lo se Edward, la verdad no se que pensar.

--Esto seria más fácil, si pudiera conseguir un anillo—murmure más para mi mismo que otra cosa.

--NO, NO ANILLOS—grito, pude ver que la duda se asomaba a sus hermosos ojos que estaban abiertos cuan anchos eran.

-- No tienes que decir, si o no hoy, Bella—dije poniendo una de mis manos con mucho cuidado en una de sus mejillas, no quería asustarla.

--Lo pensare—me dijo y sonrió.

--Es todo lo que te pido, me acerque un poco y roce mis labios con su frente. De pronto recordé algo.

--Lo siento, Alice me pidió que te entregara este té y ahora esta frió.—dije torciendo los labios en una sonrisa. Ella se sonrojo

--No importa, no tengo hambre—me dijo bajando la mirada a la taza en mis manos.

--Claro que si importa debes alimentarte, bajare a prepararte algo de comer.

--Esta bien, mientras duermo un poco—me dijo sonriendo.

Salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mi, me sentía emocionado, enojado, angustiado, feliz. La verdad es que mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, tenia que conseguir ese sí de sus labios.

**BPOV**

Sentí un ardor en uno de mis brazos y note el suave roce de una gasa sobre la piel desnuda de mi antebrazo, de pronto los recuerdos de la noche se vinieron a mi cabeza; abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el rostro de un hombre que parecía el hijo del dios Zeus, era muy guapo, algo mayor, su cabello era de un dorado intenso y tenia los ojos verdes, del mismo verde que Edward.

--Hola, soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, padre de Edgard—me dijo en una voz musical que transmitía mucha serenidad, me sentí relajada.

--Mucho gusto Dr. Cullen—le dije con una tímida sonrisa.

--Llámame Carlisle, por favor, te importa que te diga Isabella?

--Prefiero que me llames Bella, Carlisle –le dije con una sonrisa, era imposible sentirse incomodo en su presencia.

--Bueno Bella, estoy aquí por que Edward, me llamo para que te revisara, é no se atrevió a hacerlo—dijo dándome una sonrisa apenada, me di cuenta que estaba enterado de todo, deje escapar un suspiro, Edward debía sentirme muy mal ahora que había recuperado la cordura.

--Como se encuentra él?—pregunte, mirando por la ventana y dejando escapar otro suspiro.

--En verdad quieres saber como se encuentra?—me pregunto Carlisle, como no dando crédito a lo que había escuchado.

Me volví para mirarlo y le sonreí.

--Si, en verdad quiero saber como esta, me imagino que se sentirá muy mal, pero no quiero ande penando por allí, no lo culpo, sé que no estaba dentro de sus cinco sentidos.

--No se que decirte Bella, me tomas desprevenido, pensé encontrarme con tu furia, con tu odio y me dices esto.—su voz denotaba tristeza y frustración.

--Carlisle, no soy una mujer de rencores, se que su hijo es un buen hombre, un buen hombre que bebió de más y perdió el control—cerré los ojos al recordar la rabia y la furia que había en esos hermosos ojos anoche.

Sentí una calida mano apoyada en mi hombro. Abrí los ojos y vi la mirada triste de Carlisle.

--Mi hijo es un buen hombre, Bella, su madre y yo lo educamos para que sea caballero, si el no me lo hubiera confesado hace un rato mientras estabas dormida, nunca lo hubiera imaginado. El se equivoco monstruosamente contigo, Bella, pero se que tratara de enmendar su error, aunque no se si esto tenga remedio, debes sentirte muy mal.

--Si, estoy un poco triste, Carlisle—le mentí, no quería que se sintiera peor, yo estaba más que triste, estaba confundida, al recordar la noche anterior primero tuve miedo, pero luego recordé cuando sus besos fueron suaves, cuando sus manos se movían cariñosas y codiciosas sobre mi cuerpo, cuando susurro mi nombre, cuando me penetraba dulcemente, por Dios Bella que estas pensando, sacudí mi cabeza para alejar el pensamiento.

—Además me duele algo el cuerpo, en que estado estoy?—dije tratando de alejar las imágenes que se formaban en mi mente de su cuerpo sobre el mió

--Bueno, Bella, tiene varios moretones y algunos raspones por la arena, solo me falta limpiar el que tienes en el hombro, luego te daré un medicamento para que los dolores desaparezcan. Edward, también pidió que trajera a mi hija Alice, me imagino que será para que te ayude a asear y a vestir.

--Si pudiera terminar con la herida del hombro, me gustaría, asearme—dije sonrojándome

--Claro—dijo Carlisle

Empezó a limpiar mi hombro. Cuando termino de curarme, yo me quede mirando por ventana hasta que lo escuche hablar.

--Alice—dijo Carlisle—por qué no ayudas a Bella a cambiarse.—hasta que él no hablo, no me percate que Edward estaba parado en la puerta y a su lado una chica pequeña de facciones gráciles, su cabello negro estaba en puntas y se dirigía a todos lados.

—Edward y yo esperaremos afuera Bella, luego volveré a darte unas indicaciones.—Se levanto y salio después de Edward, pude ver la cara y los ojos de Edward por pocos segundos, pero se denotaba una angustia y una tristeza infinita. Volví a suspirar y mire nuevamente por la ventana.

--Hola soy Alice, la hermana menor de Edward–me voltee para bien el rostro al que le pertenecía esa voz de soprano.

--Hola, Alice, soy Bella—sonreí tímidamente.

--Donde esta tu ropa de dormir?—me pregunto

Le señale un gavetero blanco que había en una esquina de mi habitación, todos los muebles de mi habitación eran blancos con un efecto de craquelado que los hacia parecer antiguos, cuando estaba en mi habitación me sentía como en un cuento de hadas donde yo era la princesa.

--AGHHH! Tenemos que salir de compras, como puedes dormir con estas cosas—dijo volteándose a mirarme con una expresión horrorizada en el rostro.

--Que tiene de malo mi ropa de dormir?—pregunte en shock, no había nada malo, mi ropa era cómoda.

--Cuantos años tienes, Bella?—me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

--22 por que?—le respondí

--Si tienes 22 años , por que duermes con pijamas de Bob esponja y de las princesas de Disney?—su expresión era algo para reír tenia ambas manos en la cintura y me miraba como si yo hubiera cometido un crimen.

Camino hacia mi armario, lo abrió y empezó a remover toda mi ropa, se volteo e hizo un puchero.

--Solo tienes 2 vestidos y los demás son trajes sastre de pantalón** (suit o ropa de oficina)**, jeans y remeras. En cuanto Carlisle diga que puedes salir de la casa, iremos de compras—dijo con una sonrisa radiante y un brillo en los ojos que daba miedo, siguió removiendo mis cajones, mientras yo la miraba espantada,.

--esta mujer me quiere matar—dije en un susurro para mi.

--Al fin encontré algo que no tenga dibujos animados—dijo enseñándome un camisón de seda con su bata a juego de Victoria Secrets que Renee me había regalado hacia tiempo, aun conservaba la etiqueta puesta.

--Vamos a asearte y luego te pondrás esto—me dijo continuando su monologo—después podrás hablar con Edward si así lo deseas—eso me saco de mi ensoñación.

--Como se encuentra él?—No se por que estaba tan preocupada por Edward, pero era un sensación rara, el sentir que el podría estar sufriendo, sin importarme nada.

--No muy bien Bella, mi hermano es un hombre de principios muy arraigados, por no decir anticuado, esta muy avergonzado por lo que te hizo.

--Tuve otro falshback de los eventos de la noche y me recordé a mi misma que había accedido a su petición, así que él no debía sentirse tan culpable, me sonroje ante el recuerdo de su piel. Alice tomo mi mano mi mano y me ayudo a salir de la cama, me miraba a la cara de una manera extraña, como si estuviera pensando profundamente. Me ayudo a bañar, sentía los huesos esponjosos y mis músculos estaban doloridos como si hubiera hecho pesas, podía ver en mis muñecas las marcas de los fuertes dedos de Edward.

Yo lo había perdonado anoche por sus rudos modales del comienzo y el me recompenso dándome mucho placer aunque no quiera admitirlo, me sonroje violentamente y Alice me miro otra vez fijamente, sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejar esos recuerdos y me envolví en una toalla. Me seque y Alice me ayudo a ponerme el camisón y la bata. Ella mientras cepillaba mi cabello, me dijo.

--Te gusta mi hermano?—fue tan directa y al grano que me quede helada.

--Este.. yo… yo… no se Alice, creo que no—dije volviéndome aun mucho más roja.

--Esta bien no te inquietes a veces soy algo directa, quieres un poco de café?

--No me gusta mucho el café, prefiero el té en la despensa que esta junto a la ventana de la cocina hay una caja.

--Si no te gusta el café, para que lo tienes en la despensa?

--Para mis invitados—le dije sonriendo.

--Bueno te preparare una taza de te-dijo mientras se levanta.

--Alice—la llame

--Si, Bella

--Podrias decile a tu hermano que suba

--Claro—dijo saliendo por la puerta y volviendo a mirarme.

Me puse a mirar por la ventana dejando mi mente divagar entre los recuerdos buenos, malos y los sentimientos que en este momento no sabía como nombrar.

**En el próximo capitulo es la conversación ente Bella y Edward desde el POV de Bella y un poco de cómo se encaminara su relación de ahí en adelante.**

**En verdad muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y por agregarme a sus favoritos. Hacen que quiera escribir todos los días XD**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo. **


	5. ASUMIENDO

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, todo es obra de Meyer.**

**Gracias mil por agregarme a sus favoritos y tener alertas de cuando publique.**

**También gracias por los consejos. Temari7 están buenos esos lemons que me pasaste, para la próxima vez entre Edward y Bella espero hacerlo mejor XD**

**Sobre que Edward propusiera tan pronto matrimonio a Bella, recuerden que Edward es Edward, vampiro o humano el siempre es una persona de todo o nada. XD**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

CAPITULO 4

ASIMILAR

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta, mi corazón se acelero, sabiendo quien estaría detrás de ella, seguí contemplando las olas tratando de mantenerme calmada.

--Pase, esta abierta—le dije.

Me sentó en la silla junto a mi cama y, sus hermosos ojos estaban rojos e hinchados como si hubiera llorado mucho debajo de sus ojos había oscuras ojeras, seguro no había dormido nada.

--¿Cómo se encuentra Dr. Cullen? – Ya Carlisle y Alice me habían dicho pero quería escucharlo de sus labios.

--Parece que no se encuentra bien—dije al ver que no me respondía, seguro me estaba estudiando igual que yo a él—no se preocupe Dr. Cullen estoy bien.

--Srta. Swan yo… le debo una disculpa, no sin duda le debo mucho más que una disculpa, pero créame que no, quería, no se que me paso, en verdad lo lamento tanto, mi conducta fue inexcusable, no objetare si quiere presentar cargos en mi contra— la verdad la estaba pasando mal, sentí mucha pena por Edward, lo que sucedió en la playa estuvo mal, pero como podía culparlo por algo que nunca hubiera hecho en su sano juicio.

--No presentare cargos en su contra Dr. Cullen, se que sucedió no hubiera pasado nunca si usted hubiera en posesión de sus cinco sentidos, yo no le guardo rencor—sí, yo nunca hubiera mi virginidad con él, estando en su sano juicio, siendo yo una chica común y corriente.

Por favor Srta. Swan, llámeme Edward, lo que sucedió ayer fue culpa mía y yo debo reparar mi falta de algún modo, he mancillado su honor, he robado su virtud, yo... yo…--Alice no exageraba cuando me dijo que su hermano era anticuado, hablaba como si fuera un personaje de una novela de Austen, no pude evitar reir.

--Dr. Cullen—enarco una perfecta ceja, así que rectifique—bueno digo Edward—volví a reír, -- estás hablando como si viviéramos en el siglo pasado—cuando torció los labios en una sonrisa, se me detuvo el corazón y luego empezó a latir de forma acelerada, por Dios que me pasa sentí como el rubor llenaba mis mejillas.

--Quiero decir, no me debe nada, pretendamos que nunca sucedió nada—yo debería pretender como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero no pude evitar recordar al final cuando fue dulce, cuando acariciaba mi cuerpo, cuando me llenaba, las sensaciones que sentí. Si antes estaba roja, ahora debería parecer un árbol de navidad.

--Srta. Swan, puedo llamarla Isabella?

--Prefiero Bella, mi nombre completo no me gusta mucho—

--Bella, veras, se que te sonara a una locura, pero en verdad quiero reparar mi falta, se que no nos conocemos bien, pero me sentiría muy mal si no tratara de hacer lo correcto, así fue como mis padres me criaron, veras, como tu ya sabes el Edward, que conociste anoche no era yo—se veía tan apesadumbrado cuando bajo la cabeza quise acariciar su cabello y decirle que todo estaba bien.—yo nunca pensé en tener relaciones con una mujer antes de casarme con ella—Edward era virgen como yo? No podía dar crédito a mis oídos.

-- Por eso Bella, te suplico que me dejes hacerte mi esposa, pasare cada uno de los días que me quedan, tratando de compensarte por lo que te he hecho, no descansare hasta que conozcas mi verdadero yo.—Edward Cullen me estaba pidiendo matrimonio a mi?, debía estar en alguna dimensión desconocida o en algún sueño muy vivido, él no podía pretender pasar el resto de sus días con alguien como yo, estaba consciente que Edward aun ama a Tanya.

--Bella, respira—no me había dado cuenta que había contenido el aliento hasta que lo escuche.

--Pero tu estas comprometido con Tanya—No podía negar el amor con el que la miraba, yo los había visto muchas veces en la playa, sentí que la boca del estomago se me torció.

--No hablemos de Tanya, ahora Bella, entre ella y yo ya no hay nada todo se acabo ayer, en este momento estamos hablando de ti y de mí—que todo termino entre ellos? Que quería estar junto a mi?, que podría haber un nosotros? Él no sentía nada por mí, que no fuera lastima, lastima y culpa; eso es lo que podía ver en esos bellos ojos verdes que me tenían deslumbrada.

--Creo que casarnos, no es la mejor idea, Edward—se que hacerlo sería una locura, ambos, viviríamos un infierno, el arrastrado por la culpa y yo por qué sabia que nunca estaría a su altura, podía ver que sería muy fácil enamorarme de Edward lo que haría todo mucho más difícil para mí.

--Por que no? Sentí como su mano tomaba gentilmente la mía, sentí una corriente electica, gire para perderme nuevamente esas hermosas esmeraldas.

-- Por que la culpa, no es una razón para una boda—al perderme en sus ojos le respondí la verdad.

--Bella, por favor escúchame, no es solo culpa, es hacer las cosas bien, imagina que llegues a quedar embazada, como podría sentirme, sabiendo que la madre de mi hijo no lleva mi apellido, que podría ser señalada. Bella, no quiero eso para ti—sonaba desesperado, veía que no iba a ser fácil hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero debía hacerlo por el bien de los dos. No quería siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de un embarazo, eso sería otra fuente de culpa para condimentar la pena que ya se veía en sus ojos.

--Es poco probable que quede embazada, fue solo una vez—solo una vez, pero nuestros cuerpos se movieron en total sincronía, recordé el empuje de sus caderas contra mi pelvis, como se sentía tenerlo dentro. Sentí que el calor empezaba en mi cuello y me llegaba hasta el cabello. Debía estar perdiendo la razón, como podía pensar en esas cosas.

--Bella, dame una oportunidad, danos una oportunidad. No des un no rotundo, por favor—Edward quería converse de todos modos de que teníamos alguna esperanza, pero yo sabía que no era así, todo se estaba moviendo muy rápido, nuestras vidas dieron vueltas ayer y colisionaron una contra la otra, estaba confundida y asustada, mi mente era un caos.

--No, lo se Edward, la verdad no se qué pensar.—no podía hilvanar dos pensamientos coherente seguidos.

--Esto seria más fácil, si pudiera conseguir un anillo—escuche que murmuraba y me entro el pánico.

--NO, NO ANILLOS—yo no estaba lista para esto, aun no había asimilado los hechos de ayer y el giro que estaban tomando las cosas.

-- No tienes que decir, si o no hoy, Bella—poso una de sus manos en mi mejilla, era como si tuviera miedo de romperme, su tacto era tan suave y cálido; estaba sintiendo mi fuerza de voluntad flaquear.

--Lo pensare—le dije sonriendo y era cierto tenía que pensarlo y mucho, pero mucho.

--Es todo lo que te pido, --me dejo sin aliento cuando se acerco lentamente y sus labios se posaron en mi frente por un breve instante, mi corazón corría dentro de mi pecho.

--Lo siento, Alice me pidió que te entregara este té y ahora esta frió.—sonrio y me sentí sonrojarme. Como podía Edward ese poder sobre mí.

--No importa, no tengo hambre—dije escapando de su mirada, posando mis ojos en la taza que sostenían sus manos.

--Claro que si importa debes alimentarte, bajare a prepararte algo de comer.

--Esta bien, mientras duermo un poco—sonreí, debía aclarar muchas cosas en mi mente pero me sentía cansada, así que me volví a recostar y rápidamente me quede dormida.

Sentí un leve roce en mi frente y escuche a lo lejos la voz de Alice.

--Déjala Edward, no vez que está dormida, además entre más descanse más pronto podrá salir de compran conmigo.—en verdad esta niña quería matarme.

--Debe comer algo, Alice, no vez que Carlisle la medico, debe reponer fuerzas—escuche la voz de terciopelo de Edward responderle a su hermana en un susurro.

Abrí lentamente los ojos para encontrarme con el rostro de un ángel que me sonreía.

--Te traje algo de comer, debes estar hambrienta.

Puso sobre mí una bandeja llena de diferentes cosas.

--Yo no puedo comer todo esto, es demasiada comida para mi.—habían huevos, tocino, pastelillos, pancakes, frutas, emparedados, jugos, leche y te.

--Es que no sabía que preferías así que agarre un poco de todo—dijo un poco apenado.

--Ustedes ya desayunaron?

--No te preocupes por nosotros—me respondió Edward

--Me sentiré mucho mejor si comen algo—le dije entrándole una manzana, quien sabe desde cuando no probaba bocado.

--Quieres un emparedado, Alice?—le dije, ella danzo hasta mi lado y lo tomo.

--Gracias, Bella—me dijo sonriente

Entre los tres terminamos de comer y fue cuando me percate.

--Donde esta Carlisle?—pregunte

--Está haciendo unos arreglos en el hospital para que yo me pueda tomar unos días libres y cuidar de ti hasta que te recuperes.

--Oh!—fue mi brillante respuesta , eso quiere decir que estará yendo y viniendo para cuidarme. Casi me siento feliz cuando mi lado pesimista me hablo, claro que quiere cuidar de ti, se siente culpable.

--Sabes no tienes realmente que hacerlo, yo estoy bien. No pierdas días de trabajo por mi.—acerco su mano y la puso sobre mi mejilla, me sonroje ante su tacto.

--No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.—me dijo, mientras me perdía en sus ojos

Alice, se aclaro la garganta, lo que hizo que ambos saltáramos y el soltara mi rostro.

--Voy a ir a casa a buscar unas mudas de ropa, Bella, Edward me ha pedido que me quede unos días, para que no te sientas incomoda, de estar sola con él, en estos días, volveré en la noche.

--No te preocupes, Alice, no te incomodes por mi—le dije sonrosando, no es que quiera estar sola con Edward, ni nada de eso, solo es que no quiero ser una carga para ninguno de los dos.

--No seas tonta, Bella, además así nos conocemos mejor, ya verás que seremos grandes amigas. Nos vemos al rato. Edward, Bella—dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

--Yo voy a ir un momento a casa, necesito asearme y cambiarme de ropa, volveré pronto, trata de descansar , cuando vuelva preparare la cena y cuando Alice regrese, me ayudara a poner la solución que dejo Carlisle en tus raspones.

--En verdad Edwad..—empecé a decir pero él me corto.

--No digas nada, Bella, tu solo descansa, volveré pronto. –me beso la frente y salió del cuarto.

Me quede sentada sobre la cama un rato y me dieron ganas de ir a la playa, se acercaba mi hora favorita del día, siempre me gustaba estar en la playa a esa hora.

Camine lentamente, sintiendo una leve incomodidad en mis músculos, llegue pronto a la parte trasera de la casa y baje por las escaleras que daban a la playa, sentía la arena bajo mis pies desnudos , mirando como el crepúsculo, teñía de dorado las verdes aguas. Sin darme cuenta estaba parada justo debajo de mi palmera.

El lugar donde mi vida había cambiado de una manera inesperada, donde había dejado de ser una niña, donde mi vida había tomado un camino desconocido, que no sabía a dónde me llevaría. No pude evitar pensar en los eventos de la noche anterior, aun no entendía por qué había cedido a su petición. El se sentía culpable porque me había tomado a la fuerza, pero ese hecho sigue significando a la fuerza cuando yo me deje arrastrar por unos sentimientos que no conocía, pasión, deseo y un sentimiento que no se identificar.

Aun estaba asimilando todas estas emociones. Cuando escuche su voz que me llamaba.

--Bella!!—su voz acaricio mi nombre pero había un dejo de preocupación entre las ondas de terciopelo de su voz.

No me había dado cuenta que las lagrimas contra las que había combatido todo el día, se habían derramado por mis mejillas, hasta que el las enjugo son sus dedos.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, antes que el cayera de rodillas a mis pies y se abrazara a mi cintura, como un niño pequeño, rompiendo a llorar.

--Bella, lo siento tanto, por favor perdóname—dijo entre sollozos.

Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer su empezar a acariciar sus cabellos y dejarlo que se desahogara.

**En el próximo capítulo, veremos cómo se va desarrollando la relación de estos dos.**

**Nuevamente, gracias por sus consejos y sus reviews. **


	6. Conversaciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. La fracción del poema que pongo es de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.**

**Chicas miles de gracias por sus reviews cada vez que los leo me emociono un montón. T_T**

**Capitulo 5**

**Conversaciones**

Edward seguía pidiéndome perdón entre sollozos y eso me partía el alma, él siempre me ha parecido in ángel y los ángeles no deben llorar.

--Shhh!, Edward cálmate, todo está bien—le dije acariciando su broncíneo cabello. Trate de aflojar el agarre que tenía en torno a mi cintura para poder arrodillarme junto a él.

Al quedar casi a su misma altura, el dejo caer su cabeza para que no pudiera verle la cara, yo tome su bello rostro entre mis manos y limpie las lágrimas que aun corrían por sus mejillas. Trate de encontrarme con su mirada pero me rehuía.

--Edward, mírame-- él seguí con la mirada perdida.

--Edward, por favor mírame—no tuve ninguna respuesta, me empezaba a sentir molesta, porque tenía que culparse de todo, yo sabía que él no es una mala persona, es solo un hombre que perdió el control de sus actos, eso no borraba la imagen que tenia de él, pero Edward al parecer es muy terco, así que se lo iba hacer entender, lo quisiera o no.

--Edward, Edward—nada, ahora si estaba molesta.

--Edward Cullen, mírame maldita sea, no tienes motivos para estarte torturando. —Su mirada se encontró con la mía, se veía asombrado, al parecer no esperaba esa reacción de parte mía.

--Lo que te hice no tiene perdón, Bella, pero aun así, busco tu perdón—dijo mientras otra lagrima caía de sus mejillas.

--Edward, yo ya he asumido lo sucedido, no tengo que perdonarte nada, porque sé que él hombre que me ataco anoche, no eras tú. No es que te conozca mucho, pero con el poco trato que hemos tenido me he dado cuenta que eres un hombre noble y de buenos sentimientos. No te puedo culpar por algo sobre lo que no tenías control. Quiero darle vuelta a la página y tratar de olvidar lo sucedido, para poder seguir con mi vida. Tú buscas mi perdón, pero yo creo que debes buscar tu propio perdón, porque mientras no te perdones a ti mismo, no podrás dejar atrás lo sucedido—Tenia que ayudarlo a dejar de sufrir, el no puede seguir cargando con esta culpa, que lo está consumiendo.

Podía ver en sus ojos que mis palabras estaban haciendo efecto, el tenía que volver a ser el hombre en el que base al vampiro de mi libro, claro que deje un poco suelta mi imaginación, Edmund es simplemente perfecto. Mis labios se tornaron en una involuntaria sonrisa, genial, Bella, ahora el hombre debe pensar que estás loca.

--Me tienes en muy alta estima, Bella, pero tienes razón yo no soy ese hombre, pero quisiera que me conocieras. Déjame tratar de explicarte por que sucedieron las cosas, tienes que saber los motivos que hicieron que anoche me convirtiera en esa deplorable criatura.—dijo esto tomando mis manos entre las suyas, volví a sentir como si una corriente electica recorriera mi cuerpo, al perderme en esos ojos verdes, sentía mariposas llenando cada espacio de mi estomago.

Solo logre asentir levemente con mi cabeza. El se veía nervioso

--Veras Bella, como te explique mis padres me criaron como un caballero, algo a la antigua por decirlo de alguna manera, no creo en el sexo fuera del matrimonio, por eso aunque vivía con Tanya, teníamos nuestros límites.—hizo una mueca a la mención del nombre de Tanya—Yo estaba seguro de haber encontrado a la mujer ideal para mí—sacudió su cabeza como queriendo espantar algún pensamiento—Ella me hizo creer cosas que no eran ciertas, me manejo a su antojo y yo me deje tratar como un muñeco, mi familia ya me había advertido, pero no les hice caso, veía como te trataba cuando nos encontrábamos en la playa y tampoco le preste atención. Todas las señales estaban presentes y yo las ignoraba. Ayer recibí una llamada del Hospital pidiéndome que fuera, para ver un paciente, cuando iba a mitad de camino, me volvieron a llamar diciéndome que mi padre se había hecho cargo, así que di vuelta y volví a mi casa. Cuando llegue me encontré a Tanya con otro hombre en mi cama, lógicamente me puse como loco, todo el futuro que había construido en mi mente, se desmorono, todas las cosas que me habían alertado sobre ella y yo había ignorado, encajaron como en un rompecabezas. –tomo aliento como para calmarse.

--Si de eso me di cuenta ayer, los vi discutiendo afuera de su casa, cuando fui a buscar mi cartera al auto—dije un tanto apenada.

--Nos viste?

Solo pude asentir con la cabeza.—Por eso cuando escuche sollozos anoche supuse que serias tú, por eso vine hasta acá.—me miraba fijo a los ojos con manos aun entre las suyas.

--Me sentía muy mal, Bella, compre licor, yo no bebo pero anoche necesitaba aturdirme, había bebido mucho, cuando viniste a mi lado, yo no sé lo que me paso me sentía tan dolido, quería que alguien pagara por mi dolor—dijo soltando mis manos y llevándoselas a la cabeza.—Tu viniste a ayudarme y mira como te pague. Por eso quiero compensarte por favor no arrojes a la basura la propuesta que te hice esta tarde.

--Edward creo que ya había superado ese tema—le dije tratando de sonreír, me dolía mucho verle en ese estado.

El levanto la mirada y se encontró con la mía, lentamente poso su mano en mi mejilla. Sentí como la sangre se apresuraba a colorear mi rostro.

--Sí, es cierto ya habíamos superado el tema—me dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.—Pero aun no pierdo la esperanza de que me aceptes.—mi rostro se torno aun más rojo.

--Edward, creo que primero debemos tratar de enterrar el pasado, para poder centrarnos en el presente. Vamos un paso a la vez. Como decía un sabio "el pasado es recuerdo, el futuro es un misterio, el presente es un regalo", por eso se llama presente, Edward—El acaricio con su pulgar mi mejilla y sentí como mis huesos se tornaran esponjosos.

--Sí a mí también me gusto Kung fu panda—dijo con una sonrisa radiante, me gustaba ver que se parecía un poco más a si mismo

--Eres una mujer excepcional, lo sabes? Me has hecho sentir un poco mejor.

Sentía mi corazón latir a mil por hora, cuando puso su otra mano sobre mi otra mejilla y mi rostro quedo atrapado entre ellas, sentía que me estaba hiperventilando, como es posible que exista alguien tan perfecto, tuve que poner mi mente en movimiento para no caer en el hechizo de sus ojos.

--Pa..Para eso estánnn.. Están los amigos—genial, Bella, ahora debe pensar que eres retrasada.

--Amigos? me dijo enarcando una perfecta ceja. Oh, Dios no quiere ser mi amigo, tonta Bella.

-- O no, digo si no quieres..—dije y mi rostro se torno de un rojo intenso, por mi estupidez.

--Amigos entonces, creo que podemos intentarlo, pero te advierto, no seré un buen amigo—sonrió de lado y mi corazón se salto un latido.—Pero entonces si somos amigos, te puedo preguntar cosas y me tienes que responder.

--Y yo te puedo preguntar cosas y también me tienes que responder—le dije con una sonrisa.

La noche estaba cayendo y soplo una brisa fría, me estremecí ya que mis ropas estaban húmedas por la lagrimas de Edward y él pareció percatarse de eso.

--Vamos a dentro, te preparare la cena, mientras te pones algo más abrigador, parece que esta noche va a llover—dijo señalando mi ropa, entonces recordé que Alice me había metido en este camisón de seda color marfil que me llegaba solo a la mitad del muslo. Si fuera navidad me podrían poner a alumbrar los arboles, por el tono rojo que debía tener mi rosto.

El paso un brazo sobre mis hombros para protegerme del frio y me encamino a la casa. Una vez dentro me dijo que me fuera a cambiar que el comenzaría la cena. Subí como si caminara en una nube, sentía como si me picaran las partes de mi piel que habían estado en contacto con la suya, aun no podía darle sentido a mis sensaciones, decidí ponerme unos jeans y una franela y me quede descalza. Baje apresurada las escaleras, no sabía que me pasaba, pero quería asegurarme que Edward, no se había vuelto a enfundar en esa mascara de dolor.

Cuando me escucho entrar a la cocina, me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa sin poder evitarlo.

--Su cena esta lista, Srta. Swan—dijo poniendo un plato sobre la mesa y haciendo una reverencia.

--Muchas gracias Dr. Cullen—le dije haciendo también una reverencia antes de sentarme frente a él.

La comida se veía genial, eran papas fritas, bistec y ensalada cesar. Cuando la probé me di cuenta que sabia aun mejor de lo que se veía.

--Wau, Edward, tu sí que sabes cocinar esto esta delicioso—Su rostro se ilumino.

--Me alegra que te guste, ahora bien mientras compartimos la cena, Srta. Swan como amigos, podemos tener conversaciones de amigos.

--Bueno Dr. Cullen, dígame que desea que le diga—le dije riendo al ver que estábamos hablando con tanta propiedad.

--Bueno, quiero saber todo de ti—me dijo con una sonrisa picara.

--Todo? A que te refieres con todo? Puedes googlearme si quieres allí te enteraras de todo—le dije haciéndome la tonta y no pude evitar reírme.

--Bueno empecemos con una fácil, ya que me da flojera leer desde la PC. Donde naciste?

--En Forks, Washington y tú?

--En Chicago. Que edad tienes?

--22 años y tú?

--25—me dijo mi cara debía denotar la sorpresa que me recorrió, siempre pensé que tendría no menos de 27

--Te sorprende?-- me pregunto

--Bueno la verdad no esperaba que fueras tan joven—le dije sonrojándome

--No te preocupes la gente tiende a pensar que soy mayor.—dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

--Como se llaman tus padres?, Donde estudiaste?—empezó a lanzarme preguntas a una velocidad sorprendente, me sentía como si estuviera en un test psicológico. Cada vez que el tomaba un respiro yo le hacía preguntas, en cuanto las respondía, seguía lanzándome preguntas. Si alguna de sus preguntas me hacia sonrojar, empezaba otro set de preguntas hasta que reconociera la razón de mi sonrojo. Terminamos de comer en medio del cuestionario. No me había percatado que a fuera llovía a cantaros. Sentía como si estuviéramos en una burbuja.

De pronto su celular sonó.

--Dr. Cullen habla—respondió con su voz de terciopelo.

-- Ah!! Comprendo Alice, si no te arriesgues, no te preocupes, veremos cómo lo manejamos.

--Hasta mañana.—fruncio el ceño un poco, como si estuviera pensando profundamente.

--Le sucede algo a Alice?—le pregunte

--Las carreteras están intransitables, no podrá venir hasta mañana.

--Ah!! Comprendo—fue todo lo que respondí. Edward se veía bastante nervioso.

--Veras, Bella, yo le pedí a Alice que viniera para que tuvieras compañía femenina, mientras te curaba los raspones, bueno yo,.. pensé que te sentirías más cómoda si había alguien además de mi, mientras te reviso—dijo con la mirada fija en el suelo—solo para verificar que empezaron a sanar correctamente. Y bueno ahora surge esta complicación.

Bueno eso era a considerar, él tenía que revisarme y no estaba segura de cuan confortable me sentiría con Edward a tanta proximidad, pero decidí, sonar poco interesada sobre el asunto y mostrarle que el pasado lo estaba dejando en eso en el pasado.

--Creo que podemos manejarnos con eso, Edward, me revisaras ya o dentro de un rato—le dije tratando de mostrar una sonrisa que espero haya sido convincente, ya que era fatal para las mentiras.

--B..Bueno déjame ir a casa a buscar mi maletín para poderte examinar—Por el tono de voz de Edward se podría decir que estaba tan nervioso como yo.

--Iré a ponerme mi pijama, te espero en mi ha..bitacion—tenía un nudo en la garganta y mariposas en el estomago mientras me encaminaba a mi habitación. Me puse una de mis pijamas favoritas era muy bonita y cómoda, era una camisola amarillas de tirantes con Bob esponja en frente. Me senté en la cama y tome el libro que estaba leyendo como por centésima vez, era Sensatez y Sensibilidad, un clásico de Austen, la cubierta estaba cedida de todas las veces que había sido leído, me encantaba el triangulo amoroso entre Marianne, el coronel Brandon y Willoby. Tocaron levemente la puerta y las mariposas parecían dispuestas a escapar por que empezaron a volar por todo mi estomago.

--Adelante—dije y seguido de esto entro Edward empapado de pies a cabeza, las gotas de lluvia relucían en su hermoso cabello, se veía como si acabara de filmar una escena de una película.

--Te vas a enfermar Edward, por favor déjame conseguirte unas toallas.

--Traje una muda de ropa seca, si no te molesta prestarme tu baño para cambiarme.

--Claro, estás en tu casa. —La camisa era blanca y se le amoldaba al cuerpo dejando entrever los perfectos abdominales que había sentido sobre mi cuerpo anoche, me di cuenta que estaba mirando más de la cuenta cuando, el rostro de Edward se tiño con rubor, rápidamente me concentré e en la lectura.

--Puedes usar mi baño—le dije sin levantar la vista del libro—es la puerta del fondo.

Me di cuenta que mi lectura era en vano cuando había leído más de diez veces la misma línea y no tenía idea que decía.

Edward, salió del baño con su ropa seca y su maletín en la mano, trate de recordar que mirar fijamente a la gente es de mala educación, pero Dios se veía genial en esos pantalones caquis y esa camisa beige que tenia remangada hasta el codo dejando ver sus fuertes brazos. Sentí que mis mejillas empezaron a arder y volví a mira el libro.

Cuando se sentó a mi lado mis manos empezaron a sudar, saber que dentro de poco tiempo sus manos me tocarían hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. Edward se veía tan nervioso como yo.

--B…Bella, tengo… tengo que examinarte—dijo y nuestros ojos se encontraron, yo tenía un nudo en la garganta, así que lentamente asentí, mi mirada estaba encerrada en la suya, yo estaba deslumbrada como un ave frente a una serpiente. Edward se inclino lentamente, cuando sus manos se acercaron a mi hombro me di cuenta que estaba temblando, me di cuenta que lo que sentía era miedo, no miedo directamente hacia, Edward, sino a como mi cuerpo reaccionaba cuando estábamos cerca.

--No temas, te prometo……, no te juro que no te hare daño—dijo con su voz aterciopelada que era en verdad muy seductora.

--No temas—me repitió en un susurro, mientras extendía sus manos lentamente hacia mí.

--Perdóname, por favor , por mis malos modales de anoche—espero con sus manos a centímetros de mi piel. Yo no dije nada seguía atrapada por su mirada.

--Hoy no he tomado—me dijo y me guiño un ojo. No pude evitar reírme ante esta revelación.

--Estas bien?—dijo bajando sus manos y atrapando delicadamente una de las mías entre sus fuertes manos, estaban frías al tacto.

Mire nuestras manos unidas y luego volví a centrarme en sus ojos , eran cálidos y se veían arrepentidos.

--Puedo? Me pregunto señalando la tira de mi camisola que estaba cerca de uno de los raspones de mi hombro. Asentí nuevamente incapaz de hablar.

Su mano dejo la mía y con mucho cuidado deslizo el tirante de mi hombro, cuando hizo eso, las mariposas que había en mi estomago se agruparon en mi garganta.

Saco de su maletín un algodón y lo empapo con la solución del frasco que había dejado Carlisle. Con mucho cuidado, toco suavemente la superficie del raspón de mi hombro, luego reviso los raspones de mis brazos. Cuando llego a mis muñecas y vio la sombra de sus dedos que ahora empezaba a ponerse un poco verdosa, levanto lentamente mis manos y me beso la muñecas.

Mi corazón empezó se detuvo y luego empezó a latir desenfrenadamente.

--Bien, Bella, los raspones de tus brazos están mejor, pero sabes que me queda uno por revisar—dijo esto y su rostro se torno rojo. Al darme cuenta que se refiera al que tenía en el muslo, mi cara se torno de 10 tonalidades de rojo diferentes.

--Se que será incomodo, pero recuerda que ahora mismo, yo soy un medico y tu eres mi paciente—dijo sonriendo de lado, pero aun con la cara roja.

--E..e..está bien…--fue todo lo que pude decir y mi cara se torno aun más roja.

Lentamente retiro las cobijas de mi cuerpo y subió un mi camisón hasta que el raspón quedo expuesto, era el más grande que tenia por lo que me llegaba casi hasta la parte superior del muslo. La sensación de sus manos cuando lentamente dejaba desprotegida esa parte de mi cuerpo, me hizo traer recuerdos de la noche anterior. Vamos, Bella, que es lo que te pasa, trate de aclarar mis ideas, pero la sangre aun no bajaba de mi rostro y mi corazón no disminuía su ritmo. Su toque era gentil casi una caricia, cuando veía con detenimiento la herida asegurándose que no hubiera ningún indicio de infección. Volvió a empapar otro algodón con la solución y pronto termino de curarme, volvió a bajarme el camisón y a taparme con las cobijas.

--Te fue difícil?—me sonrió torcidamente pero pedía disculpas con sus ojos

--No, para mí no fue difícil en absoluto—sonrió ante mi entonación.

--Sabes a lo que me refiero—baje la cabeza para escapar de su mirada, su mano tomo mi mentón y lo levanto para poder ver mis ojos, luego le sonreí.

De pronto se escucho un estruendo, los dos saltamos en nuestro lugar por eso sonido del trueno. No me había dado que la tormenta había empeorado.

--Creo que debería irme antes que se ponga peor—dijo y en su tono se escucho ¿tristeza?

--La tormenta está muy fuerte, Edward, porque no se queda hasta que se calme o se puede quedar en el cuarto de huéspedes, solo dame unos minutos y te conseguiré frazadas limpias.

--Es muy amble de tu parte, Bella, pero no quisiera incomodarte.

--No, seas tonto, no es ninguna molestia—le dije levantándome de la cama de un salto, para darme cuenta que fue un error, me enrede en las sabanas y me caí de frente solo cerré los ojos para recibir el golpe, que otra vez como ayer nunca llego, me encontré en medio de unos fuertes brazos que me sostenían. Me di cuenta que al tropezarme prácticamente caí en su regazo. La sangre se apresuro a colorear mis mejillas.

--Creo que deberías quedarte un rato más en la cama, Bella, luego buscaremos las cobijas—dijo esto ayudándome a recostarme nuevamente.

--Mientras tanto, podemos seguir con nuestras conversaciones—dijo y sus ojos se iluminaron.

--Está bien qué más quieres saber?

--De que te graduaste?

--Literatura inglesa—le dije sonriendo, siempre me había gustado mucho esa carrera.

--Veo que eres fan de Austen—dijo señalando mi libro.

-- O, si me encantan los clásicos, Austen, Shakespeare, Bronte; son solo algunos de mis favoritos. A ti te gusta leer?

--Si, la verdad es que leo mucho, en especial cuando no tengo turnos en el hospital—me dijo sonriendo.

--Y que has leído últimamente? -- le pregunte y pude ver que se sonrojaba, metió la mano en su maletín y lentamente saco un libro.

--Imprimación—me dijo mostrándome la cubierta, era mi libro, la sangre se apresuro a mis mejillas.—Es un libro muy interesante, te lo prestare cuando lo termine de leer por segunda vez, hubieron cosas que no me quedaron claras, además la escritora es una mujer muy hermosa—Si antes estaba roja , verme ahora era un espectáculo de tonalidades cambiantes, me llamo hermosa, trate de recomponerme, seguro era mera cortesía.

--Si me han dicho que es interesante el libro, que dudas tienes de pronto te las puedo aclarar, conozco a la autora y me dijo unos secretos.—le dije juguetonamente.

--Bueno, veo que el libro se basa en Forks, es donde vivías verdad?

--Si el libro se basa en una de las leyendas de los nativos, mi mejor amigo Jacob Black es el hijo del jefe de la tribu, el me conto muchas historias de su pueblo en cuanto nos hicimos amigos a los pocos días de haberme mudado con mi padre, la imprimación fue una de ellas—sonreí de oreja a oreja al recordarme de la tarde que pasamos mi mejor amigo y yo.

--El trataba de asustarme contándome historias de terror, una de ellas decía que ellos descendían de los lobos y que algunos miembros de la manada se imprimaban, es un efecto como el de Sueño de una noche de verano. Recuerdo que Jake y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo molestando a Sam, diciéndole que se había imprimado con Emily y que de noche se convertía en un lobo gigante—no pude evitar reírme ante el recuerdo de la cara de Sam y la mirada asesina de Leah el día que nos escucho.

El rostro de Edward era pensativo.

--Jake es uno de los personajes de tu libro al igual que Sam—dijo con el ceño fruncido como si estuviera pensando profundamente

--Bueno, si me base en sus leyendas y los tome como personajes de mi libro. Por eso una parte de las ganancias, es destinada a un fondo de ayuda para los jóvenes de la reserva, para que puedan ir a la universidad.

--Eso es muy generoso de tu parte, Bella—me miro de una manera que me hizo sonrojar

--Es lo menos que podía hacer, además ese fue mi hogar durante algunos años, ellos son como mi familia. Además tu también haces cosas por los demás tienes la fundación Cullen, haces todas esas operaciones y consultas gratis. Eso es mucho más loable que solo destinar una cierta cantidad de fondos para los estudios—dije bajando la cabeza, el es tan bueno y tan perfecto que dolía, deje escapar un suspiro.

Me tomo por sorpresa que pusiera sus dedos bajo mi mentón y lo levantara.

--Sabes, no te ves a ti misma con claridad—dijo y movió su mano para acariciar mi mejilla, su tacto quemaba y enviaba vibraciones a mis huesos, que tipo de sentimientos son los que tengo por Edward, estoy muy confundida, nunca sentí algo, así, deseaba que él no dejara de acariciarme nunca, cerré los ojos, experimentando las olas de sensaciones que enviaba su tacto a mi cuerpo, de pronto sentí unos labios tibios sobre mi frente y sentí como inhalaba sobre mi cabello.

--No te pareces a nadie que he conocido jamás, cuando creo que he conocido un aspecto tuyo, siempre sales con algo totalmente inesperado, simplemente me fascinas—mi corazón latía a un ritmo desenfrenado en mi pecho, no quería creer las palabras que escuchaba de esa voz aterciopelada, no quería abrir los ojos, para no despertarme de este hermoso sueño. El me estaba prácticamente abrazando. Demasiado pronto me soltó, la mejilla me picaba por la falta de su tacto.

--Discúlpame, Bella, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir incomoda.—dijo y vi que estaba apenado.

--No ha sido nada Edward, haber dime a demás de leer a Isabella Swan que otros libros, lees?

--Bueno estoy leyendo a un escritor español del siglo 19, se llama Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, es del periodo del romanticismo, sus rimas son muy hermosas.

--Poemas?—dije no podía creer que fuera del tipo a lo que le gustan los poemas

--Si poemas, hace un rato estaba pensando en uno que me gusta en particular.

--Me dirías cual es?—le pregunte mientras me recostaba sobre la almohada, me sentía cansada y soñolienta.

--Claro, cierra los ojos para que puedas sentir la prosa—obedecí gustosa, mis parpados me pesaban

Su suave voz parecía casi un arrullo.

_Despierta, tiemblo al mirarte,_

_Dormida, me atrevo a verte,_

_Por eso, alma de mi alma,_

_Yo velo mientras tú duermes._

_Despierta ríes y al reír tus labios_

_Inquietos me parecen_

_Relámpagos de grana que serpean_

_Sobre un cielo de nieve_

_Dormida, los extremos de tu boca_

_Pliega sonrisa leve,_

_Suave como el rastro luminoso_

_Que deja el sol que muere._

_¡Duerme!_

Escuchando esa voz de ángel, me fui sumiendo en la inconsciencia.

Espero que les haya gustado, este capítulo, el próximo será desde el POV de Edward, resumirá un poco de lo sucedido en este y agregara los eventos del día siguiente. Que romántico mi Edward ojala me recitara a mí esos poemas.

Por cierto Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer es uno de mis escritores favoritos espero que no les moleste que haya puesto a Edward como uno de sus fans. XD

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, ya saben sugerencias, comentarios, zapes o tomatazos me los dejan allí.


	7. ANGEL

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de Stephenie Meyer XD**

**Un millon de gracias por sus comentarios. Este es el capitulo me encanto escribirlo, espero que les guste. Me salió algo largo XD**

**CAPITULO 6**

**ANGEL**

Venia de regreso de mi casa, entre a casa de Bella, pero no la estaba en su cuarto, salí al pasillo y empecé a buscarla por todos los cuartos. Baje las escaleras preocupado, si algo le había pasado, no quiera ni pensarlo. Salí por las puertas de la terraza que daba a la playa y mi corazón se acelero, Bella, estaba parada bajo su palmera, la brisa jugaba con su cabello y su bata marfil, a la luz del crepúsculo parecía un ángel, no podía imaginarme un ser más perfecto con quien compararla. Camine lentamente hacia a ella al estar lo suficientemente cerca vi, que parecía muy triste.

--Bella!!—la llame

Vi como corrían ríos de lágrimas por sus delicadas mejillas. Bella, debía estar asimilando los sucesos de la noche anterior. Enjugue con dedos sus lágrimas. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y pude ver una gran tristeza en esos ojos cafés que me han atormentado en las últimas horas. Yo era el monstruo que le había causado dolor a un ángel.

Caí de rodillas ante ella, la abrasé fuerte por la cintura y rompí a llorar como un niño pequeño

--Bella, lo siento tanto, por favor perdóname—estaba avergonzado y horrorizado de lo que había hecho. Sabía que ella en cualquier momento, me repudiaría por mis actos

Sentí sus manos acariciando mi cabello y confortándome. Después de lo que le había hecho ella, me consolaba a mí. Le pedí perdón entre sollozas una, otra y otra vez.

--Shhh!, Edward cálmate, todo está bien—me trato de calmar aun acariciando mi cabello. Aflojó mis manos de su cintura y se arrodillo junto a mí. Yo baje la cabeza para evadir su mirada, tenia miedo de ver en sus ojos el odio que yo merecía. Sentí sus manos a ambos lados de mis mejillas y me limpio las lágrimas. Otra ola de culpa me invadió, como podía existir algo tan bueno y puro. Algo tan bueno y puro que yo había manchado.

--Edward, mírame-- me dijo con su voz angelical, yo no me atrevía a mirarla

--Edward, por favor mírame—podía escuchar que su dulce voz se tornaba molesta. Pronto vería la furia de sus ojos y escucharía las palabras con las que me repudiaría.

--Edward, Edward—mi mente esta sumida en el dolor, podía escucharla pero no la mire.

--Edward Cullen, mírame maldita sea, no tienes motivos para estarte torturando. —Que dijo que?, levante la mirada para encontrarme no con el odio que creí que vería, sus ojos eran suaves y calidos como siempre. Tenia un puchero que la hacia ver muy tierna. Tenia que explicarle, tenía que hablarle.

--Lo que te hice no tiene perdón, Bella, pero aun así, busco tu perdón—le dije y no pude evitar que las lagrimas escaparan hacia mis mejillas.

--Edward, yo ya he asumido lo sucedido, no tengo que perdonarte nada, porque sé que él hombre que me ataco anoche, no eras tú. No es que te conozca mucho, pero con el poco trato que hemos tenido me he dado cuenta que eres un hombre noble y de buenos sentimientos. No te puedo culpar por algo sobre lo que no tenías control. Quiero darle vuelta a la página y tratar de olvidar lo sucedido, para poder seguir con mi vida. Tú buscas mi perdón, pero yo creo que debes buscar tu propio perdón, porque mientras no te perdones a ti mismo, no podrás dejar atrás lo sucedido—No podía creer lo que escuchaban mis oídos, ella en verdad piensa cosas buenas de mi, después de lo que hice, ella no me odiaba, ella quería que yo continuara con mi vida, así como lo haría ella, olvidando lo sucedido, pero yo no lo puedo olvidar, podré perdonarme completamente el día que pueda ver visto resarcido mi error.

Pude ver que en sus ojos se veía el efecto que había tenido en mi sus palabras, sus labios estaban sonriendo levemente. Le gustaba verme más animado, yo haría lo que fuera para que ella fuera feliz, no entendía la sensación de calor que inundo mi pecho, era como si estuviera completo, al verme reflejado en esos profundos ojos.

--Me tienes en muy alta estima, Bella, pero tienes razón yo no soy ese hombre, pero quisiera que me conocieras. Déjame tratar de explicarte por que sucedieron las cosas, tienes que saber los motivos que hicieron que anoche me convirtiera en esa deplorable criatura.—tome sus manos entre las mías, necesitaba ese contacto, parecía un drogadicto en busca de su dosis diaria, ella se estaba convirtiendo en una adicción para mi.

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza, así que me llene de valor.

--Veras Bella, como te explique mis padres me criaron como un caballero, algo a la antigua por decirlo de alguna manera, no creo en el sexo fuera del matrimonio, por eso aunque vivía con Tanya, teníamos nuestros límites.—Tanya como la detestaba ahora después de pensar que la amaba—Yo estaba seguro de haber encontrado a la mujer ideal para mí—es un idiotez haber pensado así de ella, ojala hubiera conocido a Bella antes, vamos Edward que te pasa, concéntrate—Ella me hizo creer cosas que no eran ciertas, me manejo a su antojo y yo me deje tratar como un muñeco, mi familia ya me había advertido, pero no les hice caso, veía como te trataba cuando nos encontrábamos en la playa y tampoco le preste atención. Todas las señales estaban presentes y yo las ignoraba. Ayer recibí una llamada del Hospital pidiéndome que fuera, para ver un paciente, cuando iba a mitad de camino, me volvieron a llamar diciéndome que mi padre se había hecho cargo, así que di vuelta y volví a mi casa. Cuando llegue me encontré a Tanya con otro hombre en mi cama, lógicamente me puse como loco, todo el futuro que había construido en mi mente, se desmorono, todas las cosas que me habían alertado sobre ella y yo había ignorado, encajaron como en un rompecabezas. –trate de calmarme no queria perder el control en frente de Bella, de nuevo.

--Si de eso me di cuenta ayer, los vi discutiendo afuera de su casa, cuando fui a buscar mi cartera al auto—Ella nos vio, o sea que ella estaba enterada.

--Nos viste?

Asintio nerviosamente.

—Por eso cuando escuche sollozos anoche supuse que serias tú, por eso vine hasta acá.—no podia quitar la mirada de sus ojos, ella se mordió el labio nerviosamente, tuve el impulso de besarla, pero me refrene, tenia que seguir explicándole, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio.

--Me sentía muy mal, Bella, compre licor, yo no bebo pero anoche necesitaba aturdirme, había bebido mucho, cuando viniste a mi lado, yo no sé lo que me paso me sentía tan dolido, quería que alguien pagara por mi dolor—solte sus manos al recordar lo sucedido ella era un angel que habia venido en mi ayuda y yo fui un mostruo.—Tu viniste a ayudarme y mira como te pague. Por eso quiero compensarte por favor no arrojes a la basura la propuesta que te hice esta tarde.

--Edward creo que ya había superado ese tema—su voz estaba quebrada con dolor

Levante la mirada para encontrarme con la de ella; como podia existir alguien tan desinteresado, lentamente pose mi mano en su mejilla. Su piel era tersa, suave y pude sentir como la sangre corria rapidamente bajo mi tacto al empezar a ponerse roja. En verdad era muy tierna. El hombre que compartiera su vida con ella, seria muy afortunado

--Sí, es cierto ya habíamos superado el tema—sonrei, yo quisiera ser ese hombre—Pero aun no pierdo la esperanza de que me aceptes.—su rosto se puso carmesí, era adorable la sensación de poder hacerla ruborizar.

--Edward, creo que primero debemos tratar de enterrar el pasado, para poder centrarnos en el presente. Vamos un paso a la vez. Como decía un sabio "el pasado es recuerdo, el futuro es un misterio, el presente es un regalo", por eso se llama presente, Edward—Mi pulgar acaricio esa bella tonalidad de sus mejillas, en verdad me sorprendía cada vez más esta dulce niña.

--Sí a mí también me gusto Kung fu panda—no pude evitar sonreír, ella siempre salía con algo que yo no esperaba.

--Eres una mujer excepcional, lo sabes? Me has hecho sentir un poco mejor.

Puse mi otra mano en su otra mejilla, estaba acunando su delicado rostro casi con miedo de romperla, sin quitar la vista de esos ojos que me atraían con una fuerza gravitacional de un agujero negro, no entendía por que tenía la necesidad de estar con ella, de estar siempre para ella.

--Pa..Para eso estánnn.. Están los amigos— dijo y podía ver que estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento.

--Amigos? No me gustaba como sonaba eso, yo estaba más que seguro que quería ser mucho más que su amigo, ahora me podía dar cuenta.

-- O no, digo si no quieres..—ella pensaba que no me gustaba lo suficiente para ser mi amiga.

--Amigos entonces, creo que podemos intentarlo, pero te advierto, no seré un buen amigo—no, no lo seré, haré lo imposible para estar con ella, como más que su amigo.—Pero entonces si somos amigos, te puedo preguntar cosas y me tienes que responder.

Quería conocer cada aspecto de ella, estaba seguro que quería conocer y guardar sus secretos.

--Y yo te puedo preguntar cosas y también me tienes que responder—sonrió, su rostro estaba iluminado. Soplo una brisa fría y pude sentir como se estremecía bajo mis manos, ella solo vestía esa suave seda que se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura y seguro estaba empapada de nuestras lágrimas. .

--Vamos a dentro, te preparare la cena, mientras te pones algo más abrigador, parece que esta noche va a llover—señale su camisón, tuve la sensación de querer quitárselo y volverla a hacer mía, me golpeé a mi mismo mentalmente, tenia que tomar las cosas con calma debía darle su espacio, para que se sintiera segura a mi lado. Me estaba comportando como un chiquillo hormonal.

La lleve dentro de la casa protegiéndola con mis brazos del frió, le pedí que se cambiara mientras yo preparaba la comida, no había terminado de desaparecer escaleras arriba y ya extrañaba su aroma, su piel, sus ojos. No cabe duda, estaba enamorado de un ángel, quien sabe hace cuanto sentía esto por ella pero estaba cegado por la atracción que sentía por Tanya, que ahora podía ver que era más una atracción física que amor.

Escuche sus suaves pasos acercarse a la cocina, una sonrisa ilumino mi rostro, al ver el ángel que se acercaba a mi, ella me sonrió con una sonrisa igual de grande que la mía. También me habría extrañado?

--Su cena esta lista, Srta. Swan—le dije poniendo su plato en la mesa y me incline para hacerle una reverencia.

--Muchas gracias Dr. Cullen—me dijo he hizo una reverencia a su vez

Estaba nervioso aun no sabia exactamente lo que le gustaba comer, pero pronto lo averiguaría.

--Wau, Edward, tu sí que sabes cocinar esto esta delicioso—me alegre mucho que le gustara.

--Me alegra que te guste, ahora bien mientras compartimos la cena, Srta. Swan como amigos, podemos tener conversaciones de amigos.

--Bueno Dr. Cullen, dígame que desea que le diga—se rió y fue como música para mis oídos.

--Bueno, quiero saber todo de ti—no pude evitar bromear con ella, aunque si era cierto que lo quería saber todo.

--Todo? A que te refieres con todo? Puedes googlearme si quieres allí te enteraras de todo—Si podría googlearla, lo más seguro es que encontrara mucha información, pero no sabría si era cierta.

--Bueno empecemos con una fácil, ya que me da flojera leer desde la PC. Donde naciste?

--En Forks, Washington y tú?

--En Chicago. Que edad tienes?

--22 años y tú?

--25—hizo un gesto, seguro pensaba que era un viejo, Emmet siempre decía que yo era el que parecía mayor de los 3.

--Te sorprende?

--Bueno la verdad no esperaba que fueras tan joven—su sonrojo era hermoso, estaba apenada por pensar que era mayor.

--No te preocupes la gente tiende a pensar que soy mayor.—ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, como casi nunca reía y siempre estaba serio, pensaban que tenia mayor edad.

--Como se llaman tus padres?, Donde estudiaste?—le lancé pregunta tras otra estaba interesado en todos los aspectos de su vida, cada vez que se sonrojaba, sabia que me ocultaba algo, como quisiera poder leer las mentes en este momento, así que insistía hasta que confesaba, estábamos pasando una agradable velada.

Mi celular sonó, espero que no sea una emergencia, no quiero perder un segundo de la compañía de Bella.

--Dr. Cullen habla

--_Edward, no podré regresar a casa de Bella, la tormenta es algo fuerte y los caminos están muy mojados._

-- Ah!! Comprendo Alice, si no te arriesgues, no te preocupes, veremos cómo lo manejamos. –tendría que examinar a Bella estando los dos solos, no se bien como enfrentarme a esa situación.

--_Prometo, estar temprano mañana temprano, cuídate y cuídala._

--Hasta mañana.—No se por que me pareció que ese pequeño diablillo, estaba haciendo esto a propósito.

--Le sucede algo a Alice?—me pregunto y su voz se notaba ansiosa, era tan dulce solo conocía Alice desde hace unas horas y ya se preocupaba por ella.

--Las carreteras están intransitables, no podrá venir hasta mañana.

--Ah!! Comprendo—Sentía como si me fuera a dar un ataque de ansiedad. Bueno tenia que explicarle.

--Veras, Bella, yo le pedí a Alice que viniera para que tuvieras compañía femenina, mientras te curaba los raspones, bueno yo,.. pensé que te sentirías más cómoda si había alguien además de mi, mientras te reviso—fije la mirada en el suelo, no quería que pensara que me iba a aprovechar de ella de nuevo—solo para verificar que empezaron a sanar correctamente. Y bueno ahora surge esta complicación.

No quería arruinar lo que habíamos logrado en las últimas horas.

--Creo que podemos manejarnos con eso, Edward, me revisaras ya o dentro de un rato—trato de sonar como si no tuviera importancia y sonrió, pero yo sabia que estaba asustada.

--B..Bueno déjame ir a casa a buscar mi maletín para poderte examinar

--Iré a ponerme mi pijama, te espero en mi ha..bitación—si definitivamente estaba ansiosa.

Corrí hasta mi casa, sin importarme la lluvia, subí a mi habitación de nuevo, tome el maletín que estaba junto a mi cama, tendría que quemarla y conseguirme una nueva. Me encamine a mi armario y tome una muda de ropas, las guarde dentro de mi maletín para protegerlas de la lluvia y corrí de vuelta a casa de Bella. Estaba muy nervioso mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Toque la puerta y mi estomago se apretó con la anticipación.

--Adelante—dijo, entre a la habitación y pude ver que se me quedo mirando yo la miraba igual se veía muy tierna con ese camisón de caricaturas.

--Te vas a enfermar Edward, por favor déjame conseguirte unas toallas.

--Traje una muda de ropa seca, si no te molesta prestarme tu baño para cambiarme.

--Claro, estás en tu casa. —aun no me quitaba el ojos de encima, tal vez le gustaba lo que veía, Edward para de estar fantaseando me dije a mi mismo, ella no siente lo mismo que tú.

Al notar que mi rostro se sonrojaba por la intensidad de su mirada, desvió la vista al su libro.

--Puedes usar mi baño es la puerta del fondo.

Me desvestí, seque y cambie de ropas rápidamente. Salí del baño y vi que volvía a levantar la vista de su libro, para fijarla nuevamente en mí. Volvió a sonrojarse y se escondió en su libro de nuevo. Si definitivamente le gustaba lo que veía, me dije a mi mismo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Me senté al lado de su cama y entonces me empecé a sentir muy nervioso, que tal si las cosas no salen como debían ser, si al tocarla huyera de mi. Eso seria, bueno, lo justo.

--B…Bella, tengo… tengo que examinarte—le dije tratando de usar un tono muy suave, vi que asintió levemente, en verdad debía estar asustada, nuestros ojos nunca se dejaron de ver mientras me inclinaba con mucho cuidado, estaba temblando la pobre debía estar aterrada de tenerme tan cerca

--No temas, te prometo……, no te juro que no te haré daño—le dije de manera suave para no asustarla más.

--No temas—le repetí en un susurro, mientras extendía mis manos lentamente hacia ella.

--Perdóname, por favor, por mis malos modales de anoche—espero con mis manos a centímetros de su piel, mis manos ansiaban tocarla. Pero esperaría hasta que ella me dijera que estaba bien.

--Hoy no he tomado—le dije tratando de aliviar la tensión y le guiñe un ojo.

Se rió, pero en su risa se notaba la tensión que tenia.

--Estas bien?—atrape una de sus manos con las mías, podría quedarme la vida sosteniéndole la mano.

Miro nuestras manos unidas y luego volvió a perderse en mis ojos.

--Puedo? Le pregunte señalando la tira de su camisola. Asintió nuevamente incapaz de hablar.

Deje su mano y con mucho cuidado deslice el tirante de su hombro dejando libre el raspón, su piel era más suave de lo que recordaba. Quería estrecharla entre mis brazos y recorrer con mi nariz desde su hombro hasta su cuello, inhalando tanto como pudiera de su aroma.

Pero tenia que concentrarme, no podía cometer equivocaciones y dejarme guiar por lo que mi cuerpo pedía en este momento era una equivocación

Prepare el algodón para limpiarla, no se veían signos de infección en este al menos. Con mucho cuidado, limpie la superficie del raspón de su hombro tratando de no lastimarla, luego revise los raspones de sus brazos, cada pequeño roce me enviaba a la gloria. Llegue a sus muñecas y vi mis dedos marcados en su blanca piel, estaba mejorado ya tenia una tonalidad verdosa, pronto desaparecerían, levante lentamente sus manos y le bese la muñecas tratando de aliviar mi culpa, ella era tan frágil.

--Bien, Bella, los raspones de tus brazos están mejor, pero sabes que me queda uno por revisar—el de su muslo, por Dios como me contendría de no mirar esos mulsos perfectos que pude ver bajo la seda de su camisón esta tarde y los sentí bajo mis manos anoche. Sentí el rubor de mi rostro y vi como su cara pasaba por diferentes tonalidades de rojo.

--Se que será incomodo, pero recuerda que ahora mismo, yo soy un medico y tu eres mi paciente—dije sonriendo, pero tenia la cara roja por que sabia que en el fondo no era cierto.

--E..e..está bien…--su cara se torno aun más roja.

Retire sus cobijas para dejar expuesto su delgado y esbelto cuerpo. Subí suavemente su camisón, mis dedos tocaron la sube piel de su muslo, recordé la noche anterior cuando la hice mía, por ella fue mía, fui el primero en conocer los secretos de su cuerpo y me aseguraría en ser el único. Su rostro estaba rojo. Me asegure de ver solo el raspón y que mis ojos no recorrieran las curvas escondidas de mi ángel. Tenia que ser profesional, no podía darme el lujo de cometer errores. Le limpie la herida y la volvi a cubrí dejando que mis dedos acariciaran levemente su piel. La tape con las cobijas ya que la noche se pondría fría.

--Te fue difícil?—le sonreí pero sabia que de pronto se sintió asustada

--No, para mí no fue difícil en absoluto—sonreí, si había sido difícil para ella, pero nunca lo admitiría.

--Sabes a lo que me refiero—quiso escapar de mi mirada, le tome el mentón y me volví a perder en sus ojos chocolates, luego me sonrió.

De pronto se escucho un estruendo, los dos saltamos en nuestro lugar por eso sonido del trueno. No me había dado que la tormenta había empeorado.

--Creo que debería irme antes que se ponga peor—no quería irme, no quería dejarla

--La tormenta está muy fuerte, Edward, porque no se queda hasta que se calme o se puede quedar en el cuarto de huéspedes, solo dame unos minutos y te conseguiré frazadas limpias.

--Es muy amble de tu parte, Bella, pero no quisiera incomodarte.

--No, seas tonto, no es ninguna molestia—se levanto de un salto y ví como perdía el equilibrio cayendo casi encima mío, la tome por la cintura y la sostuve cerca de mi, casi sentada en mis piernas, Su rostro se torno rojo.

--Creo que deberías quedarte un rato más en la cama, Bella, luego buscaremos las cobijas—la ayude a recostarse.

--Mientras tanto, podemos seguir con nuestras conversaciones—asi podria saber ella

--Está bien qué más quieres saber?

--De que te graduaste?

--Literatura inglesa—me sonrió.

--Veo que eres fan de Austen—señale el libro en sus manos.

-- O, si me encantan los clásicos, Austen, Shakespeare, Bronte; son solo algunos de mis favoritos. A ti te gusta leer?

--Si, la verdad es que leo mucho, en especial cuando no tengo turnos en el hospital—le sonreí, entre mis horas de descanso siempre leía.

--Y que has leído últimamente? – me sonroje recordando el libro que había comprado hace unas semanas, metí la mano en el maletín saco su libro, cuando fui a la librería vi su foto y no me resiste, tenia que comprarlo, como no me di cuenta de mis sentimientos en ese entonces, ahora todo seria diferente.

--Imprimación—le dije mostrándole la cubierta de su libro, su rostro se torno rojo.—Es un libro muy interesante, te lo prestare cuando lo termine de leer por segunda vez, hubieron cosas que no me quedaron claras, además la escritora es una mujer muy hermosa—Me percate que no estaba acostumbrada a los cumplidos, bueno de ahora en adelante se tendría que acostumbrar, su rostro paso por varios tonos de rojo.

--Si me han dicho que es interesante el libro, que dudas tienes de pronto te las puedo aclarar, conozco a la autora y me dijo unos secretos.—me dijo con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

--Bueno, veo que el libro se basa en Forks, es donde vivías verdad?

--Si el libro se basa en una de las leyendas de los nativos, mi mejor amigo Jacob Black es el hijo del jefe de la tribu, el me contó muchas historias de su pueblo en cuanto nos hicimos amigos a los pocos días de haberme mudado con mi padre, la imprimación fue una de ellas—su sonrisa era angelical, la verdad le devolví la sonrisa sin siquiera pensarlo. Aunque había algo que no me gustaba del todo.

--El trataba de asustarme contándome historias de terror, una de ellas decía que ellos descendían de los lobos y que algunos miembros de la manada se imprimaban, es un efecto como el de Sueño de una noche de verano. Recuerdo que Jake y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo molestando a Sam, diciéndole que se había imprimado con Emily y que de noche se convertía en un lobo gigante—no pude evitar reírme ante el recuerdo de la cara de Sam y la mirada asesina de Leah el día que nos escucho.

Ok.. creo que este "Jake" ya no me cae tan bien como pensé cuando lei el libro.

--Jake es uno de los personajes de tu libro al igual que Sam—Se que ella no había tenido relaciones amorosas con nadie, sus labios eran vírgenes, solo fueron tocados por mi, pero y si este "Jake" no sentía lo mismo, si la veía como otra cosa, seguirían en contacto, esto no me estaba gustando.

--Bueno, si me base en sus leyendas y los tome como personajes de mi libro. Por eso una parte de las ganancias, es destinada a un fondo de ayuda para los jóvenes de la reserva, para que puedan ir a la universidad.

--Eso es muy generoso de tu parte, Bella—ella no dejaba de sorprenderme su era la más hermosa que había conocido.

--Es lo menos que podía hacer, además ese fue mi hogar durante algunos años, ellos son como mi familia. Además tu también haces cosas por los demás tienes la fundación Cullen, haces todas esas operaciones y consultas gratis. Eso es mucho más loable que solo destinar una cierta cantidad de fondos para los estudios—escondió su mirada de la mía, escuche un suspiro, por que suspiraba, parecía que no se valoraba, que no veía lo hermosa, buena, desinteresada y perfecta que era.

Le tome el mentón y lo levante para ver sus ojos que son la entrada a su alma.

--Sabes, no te ves a ti misma con claridad— le dije y acaricie su mejilla, su piel era tan suave quería hacer lo mismo con mis labios, besarla suavemente hasta llegar a sus labios y beber de ese néctar embriagador, no pude resistir y le bese la frente, me llego el aroma de fresas de su cabello e inhale profundamente.

--No te pareces a nadie que he conocido jamás, cuando creo que he conocido un aspecto tuyo, siempre sales con algo totalmente inesperado, simplemente me fascinas— No solo me fascinaba, me estaba enamorando de esta niña, sino es que ya lo estaba, de pronto sentí su corazón latir aceleradamente. ¿Miedo? Me estaba saltando las barreras que había puesto para no asustarla. Que estupido soy. La solté de inmediato.

--Discúlpame, Bella, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir incomoda.—si lo arruinaba todo, que pasaría si lo arruinaba todo.

--No ha sido nada Edward, haber dime a demás de leer a Isabella Swan que otros libros, lees?—como puede ella seguirme confortando, es un ángel y pronto será mi ángel, trate de componerme

--Bueno estoy leyendo a un escritor español del siglo 19, se llama Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, es del periodo del romanticismo, sus rimas son muy hermosas.

--Poemas?—si poemas y anoche mientras la veía dormir recordé uno en particular.

--Si poemas, hace un rato estaba pensando en uno que me gusta en particular.

--Me dirías cual es?—se recostó sobre la almohada se veía cansada.

--Claro, cierra los ojos para que puedas sentir la prosa—le dije tratando de ayudarla a conciliar el sueño, no quería que se desvelara.

Le declame con voz suave.

_Despierta, tiemblo al mirarte,_

_Dormida, me atrevo a verte,_

_Por eso, alma de mi alma,_

_Yo velo mientras tú duermes._

_Despierta ríes y al reír tus labios_

_Inquietos me parecen_

_Relámpagos de grana que serpean_

_Sobre un cielo de nieve_

_Dormida, los extremos de tu boca_

_Pliega sonrisa leve,_

_Suave como el rastro luminoso_

_Que deja el sol que muere._

_¡Duerme!_

Pude ver que su respiración se veía más acompasada y rítmica, mi ángel dormía, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, tenia tantas ganas de tocar esos labios aunque sea con la punta de mis dedos. Anoche casi al final se habían sentido tan dulces y suaves bajo los míos y a la vez agresivos e insistentes, se que en un momento sintió placer, lo note cuando arqueo su espalda y dijo mi nombre, pero que significaba, me quede largo rato viéndola dormir, divagando en mis recién descubiertos sentimientos hacia esta niña y pensando en como podía hacer para que las cosas funcionaran. Tenia su mano agarrada yo estaba de rodillas junto a su cama apoyando mi cabeza cerca a su pecho viendo como subía y bajaba con cada respiración, poco a poco fui cayendo dormido, pensando en mi ángel.

Edward, Edward, Edward—escuche la voz de mi ángel llamándome, debía estar soñando, sentí como apartaba suavemente el cabello de mi rostro.

--Edward, Edward—mi ángel tocaba mis hombros suavemente abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré su bello rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

--Buenos días, Edward, por que dormiste sentado en el suelo debes estar muerto, su mano estaba en mi mejilla, así que incline la cabeza y puse mi mano en su mano con dejándola atrapada entre mi mejilla y mi mano. –Ella se sonrojo

--Buenos días, Bella, la verdad es que nunca me había despertado mejor.

Por lo recuéstate un rato en mi cama, alivia mi culpa—dijo sonriendo—te prepárate el desayuno—trato de levantarse pero yo aun no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir.

--Del desayuno me encargo yo, Srta. Swan , además no queremos que te caigas de nuevo o si?—le dije bromeando, ella saco su pequeña lengua como su fuera una niña de 5 años.

--Bueno hazme espacio si quieres que me recueste, pero tienes prohibido salir de este cuarto, aun tenemos conversaciones pendientes—ella sonrió

--Te daría espacio, Edward pero para eso necesito que me devuelvas mi mano—ups se me olvido que aun sostenía su mano contra mi cara, le sonreí y ella rio despreocupadamente.

Se sentó a los pies de la cama y yo me deje caer sobre su almohada cerré los ojos, toda la cama estaba impregnada de su esencia, podía quedarme aquí para siempre.

--Edward—Bella me llamo en un susurro.

--Sí—le respondí abriendo los ojos notándola algo roja y se estaba mordiendo el labio.

--Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

--Me acabas de hacer una, Bella—le dije bromeándole para que se relajara, ella volvió a sacar su lengua.

--Por que dormiste sentado en el suelo y no fuiste al cuarto de huéspedes?, alla hubieras estado más cómodo—volvió a morder su labio

Me senté en la cama y me acerque a ella, tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

--Dormí en el suelo por que eres mi paciente, mi amiga y por que quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien. No quería dejarte fuera de mi vista, me siento algo protector contigo.—le bese la frente y roce mi nariz sobre la línea de su cabello inhalando su aroma.

De pronto sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi espalada.

--Gracias—susurro y recostó la cabeza sobre mi pecho

--No tienes que agradecerme—le dije abrazándola y enterrando mi rostro en su cabello.

--Bella, te gustaría ir conmigo al baile anual de la fundación este fin de semana?

--No les sorprenderá a todos que lleves a alguien.. bueno así como yo?—pude notar una nota de angustia en su voz

--Explica eso por favor—le dije aun extrañado

--Bueno mírame, soy totalmente común y bueno… mírate a ti y bueno a eso me refiero—su voz seguía angustiada, como podía ella decir que ella era común, era la opuesto a lo común, su sola existencia hacia valedero la creación del mundo.

Me separe de ella para levantar su rostro hacia el mío.

--Bella—le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla—tu eres muy hermosa no dudes de eso y yo no quisiera pasar velada con nadie más que contigo—ella era no solo hermosa era exquisita, tiene una belleza suave para mantener mis ojos deslumbrados--compláceme—vi como se mordía el labio y asentía.

--AHHH QUE BIEN TENEMOS QUE IR DE COMPRAS!!!

Bella y yo saltamos y casi nos caemos de la cama al escuchar el grito de Alice.

--Alice, como entraste aquí—le dije frunciéndole el ceño a ese pequeño duendecillo que tenia por hermana.

--Use la llave que estaba en la cómoda de Bella—me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

--Bueno, Edward, puedes bajar a hacerle algo de comer a Bella, mientras yo la ayudo a arreglarse para ir al centro comercial.

Vi que la pobrecilla de Bella, tenía una cara de espanto mientras Alice, la agarra de la mano y la llevaba a rastras al baño.

Baje a prepararle el desayuno a mi ángel, al poco tiempo Alice y Bella llegaron a la cocina, mi ángel se veía hermosa en unos vaqueros desgastados y una blusa azul marino con corte de cuello en V que dejaba ver algo de su escote, su cabello caía suelto como siempre sobre sus hombros y tenía un tenue rubor en las mejillas. Le acerque un plato de huevos con bacon y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Ella se sentó y encendió la televisión de la cocina.

--Gracias, Edward, no debiste molestarte—me dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Le acaricie el rosto con la punta de mis dedos.

--No es ninguna molestia—le dije sonriendo

Comimos mientras veíamos la televisión.

_En las noticias del espectáculo, les informamos que anoche vimos a la modelo internacional Tanya Denali, cenando muy acaramelada en un restaurante de Soho con Felix Vulturi, el multimillonario petrolero. Estará el guapísimo Dr. Edward Cullen al corriente de la situación, se habrá terminado su compromiso matrimonial?_

_Bueno podemos decir que esta talentosa chica no pierde el tiempo, cambio a uno de los hombres más ricos de Estados Unidos, por uno de los más ricos del mundo._

_Seguiremos al corriente de esta historia de amor, ahora pasamos con las notas del tiempo_

Alguien apago la televisión, en segundos sentí unos pequeños y delicados brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

--Edward, estas bien?—escuche decir a mi ángel.


	8. LOS CULLEN

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**En verdad muchísimas gracias no puedo creer que ya tenga 80 reviews**

**LOS CULLENS**

**BPOV**

Estábamos escuchando las noticias mientras desayunábamos

_En las noticias del espectáculo, les informamos que anoche vimos a la modelo internacional Tanya Denali, cenando muy acaramelada en un restaurante de Soho con Félix Vulturi, el multimillonario petrolero. Estará el guapísimo Dr. Edward Cullen al corriente de la situación, se habrá terminado su compromiso matrimonial?_

_Bueno podemos decir que esta talentosa chica no pierde el tiempo, cambio a uno de los hombres más ricos de Estados Unidos, por uno de los más ricos del mundo._

_Seguiremos al corriente de esta historia de amor, ahora pasamos con las notas del tiempo_

Pude ver que Edward tenía fuertemente agarrado el tenedor, su mirada que daba miedo. Apague el televisor y pase mis brazos para abrazar su cintura.

--Edward, ¿estas bien? – le pregunte

Pareció relajarse, agarro mis manos que estaban en su cintura y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a mi sin romper nuestro abrazo, me acerco hasta que mi rostro quedo contra su pecho y beso mis cabellos.

--Estoy bien, Bella, no te preocupes, solo que la prensa me molesta—volvió a besar mis cabellos.

Su aroma me abrumaba no era perfume, era el aroma de su piel, cada vez que sus labios tocaban mi piel, sentía mariposas en el estomago. Edward Cullen me confunde.

Creo que deberías cambiarte de ropa, Edward, si vas a ir con nosotras al centro comercial—le dijo Alice, en una suave voz.

Edward, se separo de mí, pero tomo mi mano.

Si, Alice, iré con ustedes al centro comercial, no dejare que Bella, pase esta tortura sola—dicho esto salió por la puerta que daba a la playa, yo me quede mirando su espalda hasta que se perdió de vista.

--La detesto, en mala hora la contrate para que fuera mi modelo, me duele ver que mi hermano sufra las consecuencias de que sus vidas se encontraran—la pequeña Alice, tenía una mirada terrorífica, sus pequeñas manos estaban cerradas en dos puños

--Alice, crees que estará bien—le pregunte algo tímida

Ella me devolvió una sonrisa radiante

--Ahora que está contigo, lo estará—me dijo y no pude evitar sonrojarme, le respondí mirando al suelo.

--El solo se siente culpable, Alice, y quiere que yo me sienta bien, no es lo que tú piensas

--Bella, conozco a mi hermano y nunca le he visto mirar a nadie como te mira a ti, ni siquiera a la bruja de Tanya—es solo culpa, Bella, no te crees falsas esperanzas, es solo culpa.

--Nunca apueste contra mí, Bella, ya verás que tengo razón, tarde o temprano te darás cuenta.

--Que es exactamente lo que haremos en el centro comercial—le pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema, Alice, me miro como si me hubiera crecido una tercera cabeza.

--Bella!!!—Alice, chillo—ya te dije tu armario es un desastre, además iras al baile de la fundación con Edward, primero pasaremos por Victoria Secrets a buscarte, ropa interior y pijamas; luego iremos a mi boutique, para renovar completamente tu guardarropa, por Dios, Bella, eres una persona pública, tienes que lucir espectacular cada vez que salgas.

Empezaba a creer lo que dijo, Edward, estoy seria una tortura.

--Voy por tu bolso, espera a Edward en la puerta no debe de tardar. —la vi desaparecer escaleras arriba y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta.

Cuando Salí, pude ver que Edward, estaba aparcando su Volvo en la acera, salió de él y camino con esa elegancia que lo caracterizaba, sus andares parecían casi felinos, se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano.

--Estas bien, Edward?—volví a preguntarle tímidamente.

El acaricio mi mejilla con la contra mano

--Si, estoy bien, sonara increíble, pero lo estoy, si me lo hubieras preguntado hace dos días la respuesta hubiera sido otra, Bella, yo….—yo estaba deslumbrada perdida en su mirada, el espacio entre nuestros rostros se hacía cada vez menor, no quería apartarme, cerré los ojos

--Bueno al fin llegaste, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer—chillo Alice

Edward y yo saltamos, mi mano me picaba por la falta de contacto con la suya, mi cara debía ser un poema, casi lo había besado, podía sentir mi cara roja. Edward la miraba con el ceño fruncido y ella parecía muy entretenida, mientras pasaba su vista de Edward a mí.

Edward volvió a tomar mi mano y me guio hasta el auto, abrió la puerta, me ayudo a subir y me coloco el cinturón de seguridad, Alice, salto en el asiento trasero. Edward empezó a conducir, conversamos de cosas triviales hasta que me di cuenta que aparcamos fuera del centro comercial. Llegamos muy rápido o yo estaba muy perdida en la conversación para notar el tiempo transcurrido. Edward, volvió a ayudarme a salir del auto y sostuvo mi mano, Alice, nos arrastro a los dos, para ser tan pequeña en verdad tenia muchísima fuerza, debimos vernos muy cómicos con Alice arrastrándome de la mano y Edward dejándose llevar por mi mano. Cuando llegamos a Victoria Secrets, mi cara se torno roja y Edward abrió mucho los ojos mientras, Alice me tiraba encima, pieza tras pieza de lencería, una más atrevida que la otra, pijamas de seda de pantaloncillos cortos, camisolas que apenas cubrían lo necesario. Sin aviso alguno nos arrastro a los vestidores.

--Ella trata de matarme, no es verdad?—le susurre a Edward muy bajito, el tenia la cara tan roja como la mía.

--Alice, creo que Bella, no se siente muy confortable con hacer esto

--Oh! Edward deja de ser un aguafiestas, nada le va a pasar, Bella es una mujer fuerte e independiente—le dijo sacándole la lengua y volteándose a mirarme.

--Ahora, mete tu trasero en ese vestidor, Bella y te probaras toda la ropa que te pase, sin quejarte o entrare y te le pondré.—con la mirada que me dio sabía que estaba hablando en serio.

Subí mi vista para encontrarme con la mirada de Edward, asintió para darme valor.

--Las esperare a fuera—dijo mirándome a los ojos, se inclino y me beso la frente, se dio la vuelta inmediatamente y salió del vestidor.

--La tierra llamando a Bella—me dijo Alice llevándome a una cabina y pasándome una camisola azul de seda, que me llegaba lo justo para cubrir mi trasero, tenía un escote algo pronunciado, se veía muy bonito a decir verdad.

--Alice, porque necesito comprar este tipo de camisones, sabes, este yo duermo sola—le dije tornándome roja

--Bueno, Bella, tengo el presentimiento que no será así por mucho tiempo, anoche por lo que pude ver no dormiste sola, verdad?—me dijo mirándome con una ceja levantada y mi cara se torno carmesí.

--N..no.. es lo que tú crees Alice, el.. Bueno yo… estábamos hablando y nos quedamos dormidos, el durmió en el suelo y yo en la cama—mi cara debía ser un poema no podía creer lo caliente que se sentían mis mejillas en ese momento.

--Se que no es lo que lo tú crees que yo creo, pero pronto lo será, ahora sigue probándote la ropa.

Salimos del vestidor y mi cara seguía roja cuando me encontré con la mirada de Edward, se acerco rápidamente a mí y acaricio mi rostro.

--Parece que fue tan malo como supuse que sería—me dijo tomando mi mano entre las suyas. Le sonreí y seguimos a Alice a la caja, pague y Alice le lanzo todos los paquetes a Edward para que los cargara, mientras me arrastraba fuera de la tienda, caminamos hasta que entramos a un boutique.

--Buenos días, Srta. Cullen--. Le dijo una chica menuda de no más de 18 años.

--Buenos días Bree—le respondió Alice con una sonrisa.

La chica se volteo a mirarnos

Buenos días Dr. Cullen, hace mucho tiempo que no lo vemos por acá—luego se me quedo viendo y abrió mucho sus ojos.

--Oh! Por Dios usted es Isabella Swan, no es cierto—me dijo dando brinquitos, aquí vamos de nuevo, siempre es lo mismo, por eso les pedí a mis editores que no pusieran mi foto en los libros pero no me hicieron caso.

Solo pude sonreírle, Edward noto que estaba incomoda y empezó a acariciar el torso de mi mano con su pulgar.

--He leído su libro como cien veces, estoy enamorada de Jake o por Dios no puede haber hombre más lindo que él en la tierra—sentí que Edward se tenso a mi lado pero lo deje pasar.

--Es muy amable de tu parte Bree, me alegra que te haya gustado el libro

--Me muero por que ya salga su próximo libro—me dijo volviendo a dar saltitos, esta chica debería pasar mucho tiempo con Alice.

--Bree, puedes ir a buscar el perchero que deje listo en la trastienda ayer por favor—le dijo Alice—y pon el letrero de cerrado, mientras ayudo a Bella a que se pruebe el nuevo guardarropa que le he hecho.

Cuando la chica despareció, solté un largo suspiro, Edward apretó levemente mi mano para animarme.

--Siempre te pasa eso?—me pregunto divertido

--Si, por eso no salgo casi nunca de casa, no me gusta ser el centro de la atención—volví a suspirar.

--Bueno Edward, suéltala para que se pueda medir toda esta hermosa ropa que escogí solo para ella—dijo Alice, dando saltitos y llevándome al vestidor, pronto volvió Bree con un perchero cargado de ropa, si ya estaba convencida, Alice quería matarme.

Alice, hacia que me probara conjunto, tras conjunto, Edward estaba sentado frente al vestidor y cada vez que salía con un diseño nuevo, el solo me sonreía, me imagino que debía estar acostumbrado a los arrebatos de Alice. Una vez me probé toda la ropa, hizo que Bree la pusiera en bolsas.

--Alice, cuanto es la cuenta, le pregunte—imaginando la cantidad de ceros tendría, ninguna de los conjuntos tenia precio marcado.

--No seas tonta, Bella, eres mi amiga y un día serás mi hermana, no es nada—me puse roja ante la mención de que sería su hermana, Edward le habrá comentado que me pidió matrimonio.

--Alice, yo no puedo aceptar eso, es muy generoso de tu parte, pero es tu trabajo, la verdad no puedo.

--Bella, no acepto un no por respuesta. Edward carga los paquetes, Bree cambia el letrero de nuevo a abierto, si me necesitas me llamas al celular, nosotros vamos a almorzar.

El pobre Edward ya no tenía manos con que cargar un solo paquete más, así que tome 4 de las bolsas, para ayudarlo, salimos de la boutique y nos dirigimos al volvo. Una vez los paquetes puestos en su lugar , Edward me ayudo a subir al auto y volvió a abrocharme el cinturón de seguridad, me sentía una niña por cómo me trataba.

--A donde vamos a comer?—les pregunte, Edward iba a decir algo, pero Alice lo corto.

--Vamos a comer a casa, Edward y no acepto un no por respuesta.—Edward frunció el ceño

--A casa? A cual casa te refieres Alice a la tuya?—le pegunte un tanto intrigada.

--No tontita a casa de nuestros padres, toda la familia estará allí—ahora si me va a dar un ataque de pánico, pude sentir que mis manos sudaban.

--Alice, no creo que eso sea la mejor idea—dijo Edward en un tono serio.

--Edward, no has visto a Esme en meses desde que te comprometiste con esa arpía, a Carlisle lo vez por que trabajan juntos. Emmet, te extraña a montones; no puedes decir que no, además así conocen a Bella—dijo y la vi haciendo un puchero

--Está bien, duendecillo—le dijo Edward

--Alice, Edward yo.. preferiría que me dejaran en mi casa , no quisiera interrumpir una reunión familiar—dije con timidez

--No seas tonta, Bella, pronto serás de la familia—vi que Edward le fruncía el ceño a Alice y la miraba por el espejo retrovisor cuando Alice se dio cuenta le saco la lengua.

-- A casa Edward y no se hable más del asunto.

Mire a Edward con cara de espanto, el me sonrió para darme valor

Llegamos a una mansión de tres pisos, blanca, tenía un lindo jardín y muchos árboles cercándola, pude ver un gigantesco jeep y un mercedes negro aparcados fuera, mi corazón se acelero y mi respiración se hizo pesada, sentía lo mismo que cuando tenía que ir a las librerías para las firmas de los libros. Alice salió corriendo en cuanto el auto se detuvo, Edward me ayudo a salir del auto y me tomo la mano.

--No te preocupes, Bella, todo estará bien—me susurro en el oído—yo te protegeré—luego escuche su musical risa.

--No te burles de mi Edward Cullen.—le dije frunciéndole el ceño, el empezó a acariciar en círculos mi mano, mientras entrabamos.

La casa era hermosa, tenía grandes ventanales de vidrio, la estancia tenía colores neutros, al igual que las alfombras, junto a la ventana del final había un enorme piano negro. No tarde mucho en escuchar voces que se acercaban, pude distinguir la de Alice y la Carlisle.

--Bella, como estas?- me pregunto Carlisle—es un gusto tenerte aquí

--Estoy bien Carlisle, gracias por preguntar

Detrás venia una hermosa mujer de cabello color caramelo, sus ojos eran gentiles y tenía una sonrisa amable.

--Bella, esta es Esme, mi madre—me dijo Edward

Ella se acerco y me abrazo un tanto incomoda porque Edward aun tenia nuestras manos entrelazadas.

--Es un placer conocerte, Bella, he escuchado mucho de ti—dijo mirando a Carlisle-- eres tan linda como me dijo Alice—yo me ruborice ante el comentario, sabia ella lo que paso entre Edward y yo?

--El placer es mío, Sra. Cullen, tiene una hermosa casa—le dije sinceramente.

--Tú jovencito—dijo señalando a Edward—no me has llamado, ni me has visitado desde hace mucho tiempo—se acerco y le halo la oreja juguetonamente.

--Lo siento mamá—dijo Edward tornándose rojo, yo le apreté un poco la mano a manera de apoyo.

De pronto escuche una risa estruendosa y vi que se acercaba un hombre de cabellos oscuros y rizados, con amplios brazos y espalda, parecía levantador de pesas, detrás de él venía una mujer escultural, rubia de ojos azules pero fríos como el hielo, pude ver que miraba fijamente a Edward y se me helo la sangre.

--Vaya, Edward, pero si esta chica es tan pequeñita como Alice, seguro que es mayor de edad, no querrás llevar tu profesión de pediatra hasta este punto no?—soltó una risotada estrepitosa, yo me sonroje al máximo, Carlisle y Esme lo miraban reprobatoriamente, Edward tenía una mirada como si tuviera ganas de matarlo.

--Bella, este es mi hermano, Emmett—dijo Edward a través de los dientes ya que su mandíbula estaba fuertemente cerrada.

Podía sentir la mirada de la rubia clavada en mi rostro, su mirada iba de mi rostro al de Edward y luego a nuestras manos entrelazadas.

No pude saludar a Emmet, por que me quede helada al ver que la rubia caminaba hecha una furia a donde estábamos parados Edward y yo; en lo que dura un parpadeo vi que levanto la mano y le cruzo el rostro a Edward de una sonora cachetada, yo la mire con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

--Como pudiste, Edward? –ella rugió y se dispuso a volverlo a golpear, cuando Emmet la tomo por la espalda y restringió sus brazos. Ella seguía debatiéndose en los brazos de Emmet

--Como te atreviste?—lo fulminaba con la mirada, yo estaba asustada y tenía la vista fija en el rostro de Edward, quien tenía el rostro sin expresión alguna.

--Y tu chiquilla, como puedes ser tan estúpida—yo la mire atónita, seguía sin entender, me encogí al lado de Edward, con miedo a que ella volcara su furia hacia mí, seria que Edward tenía otra novia a demás de Tanya?, me parecía imposible, Edward de dio cuenta y me agarro por la cintura halándome hacia él.

--Como puedes dejar que te toque después de lo que hizo?—cuando dijo eso todas las piezas cayeron en su sitio, ella sabía lo que había pasado entre Edward y yo, seguro todos lo sabían. Edward me apretó más contra su cuerpo y yo lo agradecí por que sentía las piernas de gelatina.

--Es suficiente Rosalie—dijo Carlisle con fría—Emmet, llévate a tu esposa, para que se calme

Yo estaba al borde de las lágrimas, me sentía muy mal, sabía que era una mala idea haber venido.

Edward me abrazo y yo enterré el rostro en su pecho, el acariciaba mis cabellos.

--No pasa nada, Bella, solo ignora a Rosalie como yo—dijo sin dejar de acariciarme.

--Lamento mucho lo sucedido—me dijo Esme en una voz muy maternal.

Yo me voltee y trate de sonreírle, no quería causar más problemas y quería el clima se alivianara ya que había tanta tensión en el aire que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

--Vamos a comer—dijo Alice, como si no hubiera pasado nada

Edward busco mi mirada, yo le sonreí y le puse la mano delicadamente sobre la mejilla donde Rosalie lo golpeo que aun se veía sonrojada.

--Estas bien?—le pregunte y él se rio tomo la mano con la que le tocaba la cara y la beso.

--Estoy bien, Bella, parece que últimamente, me has hecho mucho esa pregunta—él se volvió a reír, yo no pude evitar reírme, porque era verdad.

--Sí es cierto, pero siempre consigo la misma respuesta

Volvió a tomar mi mano y nos encaminamos hacia el comedor.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ya saben dejen sus comentarios, zapes o tomatazos. **


	9. Rosalie y las peliculas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**La rima es de Gustavo Adolfo Becquer, asi que nada de demandas XD**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews, me hacen tratar de trabajar a diario en los capítulos. Besines**

**Capitulo 8  
**

**Películas y Rosalie**

**BPOV**

Caminamos hacia el patio trasero en donde había una mesa de manteles blancos con 8 puestos. Edward seguía sosteniendo mi mano y eso me reconfortaba mucho después del mal rato que pasamos. Me preguntaba si esperábamos a alguien más éramos 7 y habían 8 puestos.

De pronto el rostro de Alice, resplandeció la vi correr hacia un hombre, muy parecido a Rosalie, era alto, leonino su cabello era rubio, sus ojos del mismo tono azul de ella, solo que estos eran calidos y parecía que se derretía ante la vista de Alice, se tomaron de la mano y se miraron a los ojos, la escena era tan personal que tuve que apartar la vista.

--Bella, este es Jasper, mi prometido—me dijo Alice y su voz acaricio cada palabra, se notaba que lo amaba mucho.

--Es un placer conocerla Srta. Swan—me dijo mientras se inclinaba y tomaba mi mano para besarla. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y mire a Alice.

--Siempre tan caballero—chillo Alice dando brinquitos al lado de su novio.

--El placer es mió Jasper, llámame Bella por favor

Edward, halo mi silla para que tomara asiento, se sentó al lado mió y Alice a mió otro lado junto a Jasper. Carlisle en la cabecera de la mesa y Esme a su lado. Emmet venia sonriendo y sosteniendo a Rosalie por lo hombros se sentaron frente a nosotros y yo me encogí un poco al ver la mirada de furia de esa mujer de belleza absurda. Edward le frunció el ceño y la miro durante mientras pasaba un brazo sobre mis hombros en ademán protector. Cuando note su tacto me sentí segura como si nada malo me pudiera pasar.

La comida paso tranquila entre platicas amenas, bueno por parte de casi todos. Rosalie seguía mirándonos a Edward y a mí como si nos quisiera arrancar la cabeza.

--Voy a buscar el postre—anuncio Esme

--Déjame ayudarte, Esme—le dije deseando poner algo de distancia entre la mirada de Rosalie y yo

--Es muy amable de tu parte, Bella

Edward se levanto y corrió mi silla para que yo pudiera salir, no deja de sorprenderme que el sea un perfecto caballero.

Camine cerca de Esme sin decir una palabra hasta que llegamos a la cocina.

--Lamento lo de Rosalie—dijo Esme de pronto—es solo que su vida ha sido algo dura, ella le sucedió lo mismo que a ti, solo que de una manera muy cruel. Carlisle y Jasper la encontraron casi al borde de la muerte, Carlisle hizo lo imposible por salvarla, Jasper le dono sangre a su hermana, a los hombres los encontraron, fueron a juicio y los ejecutaron. Rosalie insistió en estar presente el día de la ejecución. Por eso al enterarse de lo que te hizo Edward, pues es algo difícil para ella, y es mucho más difícil el saber que tu lo perdonaste, corazón, ella no lo entiende. —dijo Esme acariciándome el rostro, yo estaba simplemente horrorizada, no podía articular palabra, sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, con razón Rosalie es como es.

--No llores, cielo—dijo Esme, secando mis lagrimas.

--Lo siento tanto, Esme, si yo hubiera sabido esto no habría venido, no quiero hacer sentir mal ni a Rosalie ni a ninguno de ustedes—le dije entre sollozos. —Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, Esme, por favor discúlpame con los demás -- dicho esto salí corriendo, si saber como volvería a casa, cuando pase cerca del volvo de Edward, sentí unos fuertes brazos que me abrazaban por la espalda.

--Bella, a donde crees que vas sin mi?—me dijo Edward en voz suave haciendo girar para encararlo.—Te dije esta mañana que no te quería perder de vista y pretendo cumplirlo, Bella.

Enterré el rostro en su marmóreo pecho y deje que los sollozos se liberaran tenía un sentimiento de pena por haberle traído a Rosalie esos recuerdos amargos.

--Oh! Edward lo siento tanto—el me beso los cabellos, y me acariciaba la espalda en pequeños círculos.

--No tienes por que sentirlo, Bella, yo supuse que algo así podía con Rosalie, es algo explosiva a veces, no tienes nada por que disculparte, cielo—dijo levantándome el mentón para poder verme a los ojos.—Yo soy el que debería pedir—le tape la boca con la mano

--En que habíamos quedado, Edward?—le dije enarcando una ceja

--Es cierto, no diré nada—me dio mi sonrisa favorita y me beso la punta de la nariz.

Descanso su frente en la mía, mientras nuestras miradas estaban entrelazadas, yo podría quedarme mirando dentro de sus ojos para siempre y nunca me cansaría, pero nosotros no teníamos para siempre, Bella, no seas estúpida es solo culpa, no te ilusiones, me dije a mi misma.

--Quieres volver o prefieres que te lleve a casa?

--Seria bueno poderme despedir de ellos, no quise ser maleducada, es solo que todo eso me sobrepasó, tu familia me ha tratado muy bien y yo he sido una infantil—le dije avergonzada.

--Si, a veces eres una niña, Bella, pero eres mi niña—me dijo y me torne de un rojo intenso, estaba perdida en sus ojos nuevamente, podía ver que tenia sentimientos por Edward, pero no quería dejarlos crecer, sabia que nuestra relación no era nada convencional. A veces Edward me habla como si me quisiera, pero ni podía estar segura.

Su rostro se fue inclinando hacia el mío y yo podía ni quería moverme, deseaba sentir sus labios contra los míos, estábamos a centímetros, nuestras narices caso se tocaban.

--OYE!! EDWARD, PON ESAS MANOS DONDE LAS VEA—escuche la voz atronadora de Emmett, seguido de su risa. Edward murmuro algo como voy a matarlo, pero no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien.

Emmet se acerco a nosotros y sin darle tiempo a pestañear a Edward me tomo en brazos y me dio un abrazo de oso, como los que me daba Jake.

-E..mm..ett.. no..pue..do…res..pirar—seguido de eso escuche un golpe sordo, Emmet me soltó y Edward me tomo en brazos nuevamente.

--Vamos hermanita, no te he apretado tanto—dijo Emmet riéndose mientras se acariciaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Yo me sonroje

--Tenia que darle la bienvenida a mi nueva hermana, Edward, no seas gruñón, escuche que se van a casar pronto—mi cara debía ser un poema, no podía estar más roja. Edward miraba a Emmet como si en verdad fuera a matarlo.—Mira esa cara—dijo señalándome—la podemos usar para alumbrar en navidad—volvió a reírse.

Edward me apretó contra su pecho y le dijo a su hermano-- Déjala en paz Emmet, ella no ha dicho que se casara conmigo—escuche un tono extraño en la voz de Edward, era dolor?

--No ha dicho que sí, pero lo hará—escuche la voz cantarina de Alice.—ya se lo advertí a, Bella, no debe apostar en contra mía.

Emmet, rio más fuerte. Y Edward, me llevo de vuelta a casa de sus padres, murmurando bajo su respiración una sarta de palabras de las que no entendí nada. Volvimos al patio y allí estaban los demás sentados, Alice y Emmet venían detrás de nosotros.

--Esme, lamento mucho haber salido así, fue una descortesía de mi parte.

Edward miro duramente a Rosalie y me acerco más a su cuerpo. Ella tenía una copa de agua en sus manos la apretó tan fuerte que se rompió, pude ver la sangre que goteaba de su mano y mi visión se nublo, trate de respirar por la boca, pero el olor era muy fuerte, lo último que escuche fue que varias personas gritaron mi nombre.

Me sentía aturdida, aun sentía nauseas, no podía abrir los ojos, pero sentía como si estuviera tendida en una superficie mullida, como un sofá o una cama quizás, escuchaba un murmullo, lejano que cada vez se hacía más claro, podía empezar a distinguir las voces.

--Bella, cariño, me escuchas? Bella, todo está bien—la voz de Edward se escuchaba rota

--Donde demonios esta Carlisle—lo escuche gruñir.

--Hijo, tranquilo tu padre fue a buscar su maletín al auto, ya pronto estará aquí—escuche a Esme, confortarlo, mis pestañas estaban tan pesadas que no podía abrirlas

--Edward—escuche a Carlisle hablar—como esta?

--Su pulso es estable, su respiración normal, no sé qué diablos le paso, puedes tomarle la presión para saber si se le bajo?—Edward se escuchaba desesperado, quise asegurarle que estaba bien, pero seguía atontada.

Poco a poco fue ganado más conciencia y escuche la voz de Alice y Jasper muy cerca, sentía que estaba envuelta en unos brazos que reconocí al instante, lentamente abrí los ojos y me tope con la mirada preocupada de Edward, me dio un beso en la frente y me apretó contra su pecho.

Me di cuenta que estaba en un cuarto con las paredes pintadas de un tono azul suave, estaba en una cama de colchas doradas, recostada sobre el regazo de Edward, vi que el cuarto se quedo vacio.

--A donde han ido todos?—le pregunte

--Nos han dado algo de privacidad de una manera sutil—me sonrió.—te encuentras bien corazón?—dijo acariciando mi rostro con la punta de sus dedos.

--Si, disculpa fue la sangre, me pone mal olerla—dije sonriendo en son de disculpa—siempre me pasa esto.

--Bella, la sangre no tiene olor—me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

--Si tiene olor, huele como a oxido y a sal eso es lo que me enferma.—me seguía mirando raro-- ¿Qué?—le pregunte.

--Nada, solo que eres rara—se rio y no pude evitar reír con él.

--Pensé que ya lo habías notado—le dije entre risas

--Bella, que te parece si camino a casa rentamos algunas películas y las vemos

--Me parece, genial, solo que nada de terror—le dije algo seria.

--Tu escribes sobre hombres lobos y vampiros, pero te dan miedo las películas de terror—volvió a reír

--Oye mi hombre lobos y mis vampiros tienen el corazón en el lugar adecuado, ellos no dan miedo.

--Lista para volver a casa?

--Si, gracias.

Edward me ayudo a salir de de la cama y camino sosteniendo mi cintura mientras nos despedíamos de todos, bueno de casi todos, porque Rosalie no estaba a la vista.

Salimos de los terrenos de la mansión de los Cullen y nos dirigimos a rentar unas películas, termínanos rentando comedias, Shrek 3y súper agente 86.

Cuando llegamos a casa subimos a mi habitación, nos sentamos en un cómodo silencio hasta que no pude más con la curiosidad y le pregunte.

--Edward.. –dije agachando la cabeza y mirando mis manos

--Sí, Bella?

--Toda familia sabe lo que sucedió?—mis manos parecían demasiado interesantes como para que las dejar de mirar.

El me levanto el mentón y acuno mi rostro entre sus manos.

--En mi familia no hay secretos, Bella, saben que me aproveche de ti, que me perdonaste, que te pedí matrimonio, que lo rachaste y que estoy intentando por todos los medios que me aceptes— me sonrió, mi rostro se siento de pronto caliente

--Edward yo….—el me corto

--No pasa nada Bella, no te preocupes—beso mi frente y acaricio mis mejillas—que tal si vemos esas películas.

Vimos ambas películas comiendo palomitas y riendo sentados en mi cama, se sentía casi natural tener a Edward a mi lado.

--Bella, puedo quedarme esta noche también?, no quiero dejarte sola y la verdad no me llama mucho la atención dormir en mi cama, tengo que hacer un viaje a la mueblería para conseguirme otra—vi como se encogía ante el recuerdo.

--No hay problema, Edward, esta es tu casa, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras—sabía que debia ser horrible rondar por su casa con los recuerdos de lo que le hizo Tanya acechándolo en cada esquina, no quería que el sufriera.

--Voy a casa a buscar una pequeña maleta con mi ropa—me dijo sonriendo y me beso la frente.

--Claro mientras te arreglo el cuarto de huéspedes.

--Volveré pronto—me dijo y salió de la habitación.

Como ya había caído la noche, me di un baño ligero, pensando en las cosas que habían pasado hoy, lo que me había dicho Edward y en lo que sentiría teniéndolo viviendo bajo mi mismo techo por unos días. Salí envuelta en una toalla a buscar mis pijamas, hoy me pondría una de las princesas de Disney, esa cubría bastante mi cuerpo, cuando abrí mi gavetero quede helada, donde estaba toda mi ropa ALICE!!! fue todo lo que pensé, esta mujer estaba loca ya no tenía duda, ahora tendría que ponerme esos recortes de tela que ella me hizo comprar eso a penas me cubría lo suficiente, sentí que mis mejillas se tornaban rojas, empecé a buscar en las bolsas algo con lo que me sintiera a gusto, recuerdo haber escogido uno rosado muy bonito que me llegaba casi a la rodilla con una bata de seda a juego. Baje a la cocina a preparar una cena ligera, nos hice unos sándwiches de jamón serrano con quedo provolone. Lleve los platos a la habitación de huéspedes y busque en el armario del pasillo unas sabanas limpias, mientras arreglaba la habitación sentí que era observada, me voltee y vi que Edward estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación en un pantalón de pijamas a cuadros y una camiseta lisa que se le ajustaba a su perfecto torso, trate de no quedarme mirándolo como anoche.

--Esta listo tu cuarto, Edward y en la mesita junto a la ventana están unos sándwiches para que cenemos—le dije sonriendo.

--Gracias, Bella

Me ayudo a terminar de acomodar la cama y no sentamos a comer en ella recostados contra la cabecera.

--Espero que encuentres todo de tu agrado.

-No te preocupes por nada, muchas gracias por recibirme, te pusiste la medicina en los raspones—me pregunto con tono serio

--Si, hace unos minutos ya casi no se notan—le dije sonriendo.

Vi que saco un libro de su maletín y se volvió a recostar, yo estaba realmente cansada, pero tenía curiosidad de saber que estaba leyendo.

--Que vas a leer?

--El libro de rimas que contiene la que te recite ayer, quieres que te lea otra –me pregunto con su sonrisa torcida.

--Claro le dije—devolviéndole la sonrisa.

--Ven acércate, para que puedas leer conmigo—me dijo abriendo su brazo, yo me recosté sobre su hombro, ya me había acostumbrado al contacto con Edward, sentía los parpados cansados, pero aun así luche contra ellos.

Edward, empezó a leer con voz suave arrullándome.

_Cuando en la noche te envuelven_

_Las alas de tul del sueño_

_Y tus tendidas pestañas_

_Semejan arcos de ébano, _

_Por escuchar los latidos_

_De tu corazón inquieto_

_Y reclinar tu dormida_

_Cabeza sobre mi pecho,_

_Diera alma mía_

_Cuanto poseo, _

_¡la luz, el aire_

_Y el pensamiento¡_

Arrullada por su dulce voz, caí en la inconsciencia no sin antes sentir sus labios sobre mi pelo y escucharlo decir, Buenas noches, mi ángel.


	10. Sol y playa

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenei Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. La prosa como siempre es de Becquer

Chicas muchísimas gracias ya son 124 reviews aun no me lo puedo creer.

Este capitulo es un poquito más largo que el anterior, espero que lo disfruten.

**Capitulo 9  
**

**Sol y playa**

Me desperté por los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana, no habíamos cerrado las cortinas anoche, estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Edward y el tenia sus brazos alrededor de m cintura, habíamos dormido juntos, sentí mi cara ponerse roja, si a Alice se le ocurriera aparecer ya me imagino lo que pensaría. Edward y yo cubiertos por las sabanas dormidos juntos, aunque secretamente supe que así es como quería despertar todos los días, en brazos de Edward. Trate de levantarme pero el se removió bajo las sabanas y me apretó fuerte contra su pecho.

--Edward—lo llame bajito y trate de levantar su brazo, pero pesaba mucho, me acerco más a el y su cara quedo en la base de mi cuello, me sentía arder de lo roja que tenia la cara.

--Edward—volví a insistir, y el rozó con su nariz desde la base de mi cuello hasta mi oreja. Me sentí estremecer ante esa acción., esta haciendo calor acá o soy yo, pensé mientras el volvía a rozar mi cuello con su nariz, tenia que despertarlo esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos.

--Edward—sacudí mi cuerpo contra el suyo ya que mis manos eran prisioneras de sus fuertes brazos, mala idea, Bella, ahora te estas frotando contra un hombre en una cama, que pasa contigo, mejor me quedo quieta y espero a que el se despierte.

Cerré los ojos nuevamente tratando de volverme a dormir. Sentía la respiración contra mi cuello y la verdad estaba algo nerviosa, mis manos se sentían frías me puse a recordar que el día anterior casi nos besamos, dos veces, me sentía ansiosa, si quería sentir sus labios contra los míos, recuerdo que al final fueron suaves, dulces y se amoldaban a los míos, deje escapar un suspiro, sabia que me estaba enamorando como una tonta de Edward, debía evitarlo, pero no quería, a su lado me sentía segura, protegida, además el me miraba de una manera a veces en la que podría creer que él sentimiento era mutuo, pero a quien engaño, es culpa, Bella, recuerda eso, es solo culpa.

--Ummm—dijo Edward contra la piel de mi cuello, eso se sentía tan bien—Buenos días, Bella—se levanto un poco y me beso la frente.

--Buenos días Edward—le respondí con una sonrisa radiante. —Dormiste bien?—le pregunte.

--Mejor que nunca en mi vida—me respondió con una sonrisa torcida, yo me puse roja.

--Disculpa me quede dormida, en tu cama, debiste despertarme?—le pregunte un tanto apenada.

--Bella, en verdad no hay nada que desearía más que dormirme y despertar a tu lado, todos los días que me quedan de vida, no tienes por que sentirte apenada –me dijo y me beso la punta de la nariz.

--Edward.. yo—mi corazón estaba acelerado con la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos sabia que el podía sentirlos, me estaba diciendo nuevamente que quería casarse conmigo, por que hacia esto, yo sabia la respuesta, culpa.

--Bella, no tienes que decir si o no hoy, se que aun no estas lista—dijo acariciando mi rostro—solo permíteme estar contigo—dijo y me beso la frente.

--En verdad quieres estar conmigo, Edward?—le dije tratando de comprender.

--Si, Bella, en verdad quiero estar contigo, quiero que me conozcas, quiero saber todo de ti—se inclino quedando casi sobre mi, nuestros ojos estaban atapados, parecía que podía ver el centro de su alma, yo casi no podía respirar, yo también quería conocerlo y querías que me conociera.

Con una mano acaricio mi rostro, su toque quemaba, me sentí vibrar.

--Se que no he hecho las cosas bien contigo, Bella, dame la oportunidad. Esta bien si no quieres ser mi prometida o mi esposa, se que eso llevara algo de tiempo, ya somos amigos, pero quisiera que fueras mi novia, por favor, Bella, al menos permíteme eso, déjame demostrarte lo importante que te has convertido para mi en estos últimos días.

Edward, quería ser mi novio, quería estar conmigo, por que? aun no lograba comprenderlo, pero quería intentarlo, quería estar cerca de él y saber si en verdad solo era culpa o si había algo más.

--Bella, serias mi novia?

--Sí, Edward—dije en un susurro

--Bella…..

--Si, Edward?—le respondí totalmente perdida en su mirada

--Puedo darte un beso?—mi corazón se acelero mucho, solo pude asentir con la cabeza, deseaba ese beso desde el día que lo conocí.

Lentamente, se termino de inclinar sobre mi, tratando de que no sintiera una onza de su peso, cerré los ojos y sentí sus labios dulces y suaves, amoldándose perfectamente a los míos, nuestros labios se movían al compas como si estuvieran bailando, perfectamente sincronizados, me sentía en el cielo, este momento no podía ser más perfecto. Nos separamos buscando aire, nuestras miradas aun seguían enlazadas.

--Edward….—no me deje continuar, volvió a besarme pero esta vez con urgencia, enlace mis manos en su cabello broncíneo y lo hale más hacia mi, lo necesitaba más cerca, cada una de mis curvas, se amoldaba a su perfecto cuerpo.

De pronto nuestra pequeña y privada burbuja se reventó.

--Parece que mis hermanitos tuvieron acción anoche—escuche la estrepitosa risa de Emmet y me congele, o por favor que me caiga un rayo y me parta en dos ahora mismo, esta familia no sabe el significado de espacio personal, todos estaban parados en la puerta de la habitación, Alice daba brinquitos, Jasper la trataba de sostener en su lugar, Emmet seguía burlándose y Rosalie, pues si las miradas mataran… me sobresalte cuando Edward rodo hacia un lado y se sentó.

--Que demonios están haciendo aquí—dijo entre dientes, su mirada era terrorífica se parecía a la que había descrito en mi libro cuando Edmund se enojaba, yo me tape de pies a cabeza con las sabanas.

--TODOS FUERA DE AQUÍ—lo escuche gritar y todos se rieron.

--Te espero abajo, Bella—grito Alice.

Sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, supuse que era Edward.

--Bella, no escondas esa linda cara de mi—dijo halando las sabanas de mi cabeza, tome una almohada y la puse sobre mi rostro

--Dime que estoy soñando y que esto no paso, por favor—le dije a través de la almohada

El levanto suavemente la almohada de mi rostro y lo tomo entre sus manos, se acerco hasta quedar a centímetros del mío.

--Bella, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte—beso mi frente—no les hagas caso—beso cada una de mis mejillas—lo que paso fue hermoso así debería haber sido nuestro primer beso—beso mi nariz—y no cambiaria nada—beso suavemente mis labios por unos segundos—solo la parte donde todos mis hermanos nos interrumpieron—esta vez el beso duro un poco más, se separo y me miro con ojos exultantes, podía decir que estaba feliz.

--Vamos a hacer como que no estuvieron en este cuarto y tendremos que asegurarnos de quitarle la llave a Alice—ante ese comentario no tuve más remedio que reírme

--Si por favor, eso seria de mucha utilidad, eso de despertarse con ellos dentro del cuarto todos los días es algo serio.— le dije entre risas—pero mejor bajemos pronto antes que se imaginen cosas que no son-- me sonroje en cuanto dije esas palabras.

--El rubor en tus mejillas es adorable—me dijo acariciando mis mejillas, yo me sentía en una nube.

Me ayudo a levantarme de la cama, fui a mi cuarto a darme una ducha rápida y a cambiarme de ropa, suspire con alivio al ver que en mi ropero aun estaban mis jeans y mis camisetas. Salí de mi cuarto y me encontré a Edward esperándome en el pasillo, me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia la cocina donde nos esperaban todos. Edward les lanzo una mirada y todos actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado. Será que Edward hablo con ellos mientras me cambiaba.

--Hola, de nuevo Bella,--dijo Jasper que se veía apenado.

--Hola, Jasper, como estas?

--Bien gracias, Bella , disculpa que hayamos llegado sin anunciarnos, por lo visto llegamos en un mal momento—yo me sonroje, Edward me halo hacia él y yo enterré mi rostro en su pecho. Escuche a Emmet que se reía.

--Bueno que los trae por estos lares tan temprano en la mañana?—pregunto Edward

--Bueno hermanito, tu tienes una casa en la playa y antes no éramos bienvenidos así que como ahora si lo somos vinimos a disfrutar un poco de la playa y el sol.—dijo Emmet

--Vamos a pasar el día en la playa todos juntos, Bella, te traje un bikini muy bonito, vamos arriba para que te lo pruebes—dijo Alice, yo pase de rosado a rojo en un segundo, yo nunca he usado bikinis

--Alice, veras yo tengo un traje de baño muchas gracias de todos modos—dije sintiéndome aliviada de que mi vestido de baño fuera bonito pero no muy revelador además siempre lo usaba con unos pantaloncillos cortos.

--Vestido de baño?, uno que era rosado con florecitas?—me pregunto y ya me empecé a preocupar.

--Si, Alice uno que es rosado—le dije no muy segura de por que uso el tiempo pasado.

--Ahí!! Lo regale ayer igual que tus pijamas—me dijo sin el menor remordimiento

--Alice!!!—me queje

--Vamos a arriba para que te lo pruebes, Edward vete a cambiar, nos encontraremos en la playa—dicho esto me llevo a rastras hasta mi cuarto, saco de su bolso un bikini, pequeño, pequeñísimo diría yo, color azul oscuro, la parte de abajo se amarraba a los lados, trague en seco.

--Alice, estás loca si crees que yo me voy a poner eso—dije cruzándome de brazos

--Bella, te lo pones o te lo pongo—me dijo mirándome fijamente, esta chica da miedo a veces.

Me tendió el bikini, fui al baño y me lo puse, era tan revelador que casi no dejaba nada a la imaginación, por suerte los moretones habían desaparecido y los raspones casi no se notaban, esa medicina de Carlisle era muy buena. Salí tímidamente del baño.

--Estas perfecta, no puedo esperar a que Edward te vea—me dijo con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.—Vamos ponte este trajecito encima, así no te sentirás tan incomoda, pero tendrás que quitártelo para entrar al agua.

El vestido era muy lindo de color blanco, era corto si, pero al menos me cubría lo suficiente. Alice me tomo de la mano y me llevo rápidamente a fuera, los vi sentados en la orilla de la playa, tenían sombrillas instadas y varias sillas playeras de mi patio.

Edward me tendió la mano y me indico que me sentara en la silla junto a la que tenía una toalla extendida en la arena.. Me senté y Edward se sentó en la arena a mi lado.

--Pónganse bloqueador solar, la cena de la fundación es en dos días y no los quiero ver rojos como un camarón—dijo poniendo el bote con la loción sobre mi silla, empecé a ponerme en los hombros, los brazos y las piernas.

--Bella no vas a llevar siempre puesto el vestido, ponte bloqueador en todas partes, quítate el traje—me dijo lanzándome una mirada furiosa. Tome aire y me levante el vestido, quedando solamente en ese escandaloso bikini, si Charley me viera seguro se muere. Escuche que Edward tomaba mucho aire, me volví a verlo y me estaba mirando fijamente me sonroje y seguí poniéndome el bloqueador para concentrarme en otra cosa.

--Edward ayuda a Bella a ponerse bloqueador en la espalda—grito Alice desde la otra silla.

Emmet y Rosalie estaban ya en el agua.

--Pu..edo?—pregunto Edward tomando la loción de mis manos, volví a sonrojarme. Asentí

Edward empezó a untarme bloqueador en la espalda y su toque era suave, gentil, casi una caricia. Cuando termino de untarme bloqueador mi rostro era de un rojo intenso.

Vi como Edward se quitaba la camiseta y dejaba al descubierto sus hombros anchos, sus pectorales fuertes y su marcado abdomen, me volví a sonrojar, como podía ser el más perfecto de lo que ya era. Volví la mirada a la playa para no ser descortés mirando más de la cuenta.

--Bella, mirar es gratis—me dijo Alice, guiñándome un ojo.—venga, Bella, vamos a la playa.—me tomo de la mano y empezó a remolcarme hacia el agua.

--La verdad prefiero quedarme en la orilla, Alice—ella me frunció el ceño—entras o le digo a Emmett que te cargue y te lleve.

--No te atreverías—le dije mirándola ceñuda

--EMMETT—grito Alice

--Vaya hermanita, ya veo por que Edward no se pudo controlar—soltó una risotada mientras Rosalie le daba un manotón en la nuca, mi rostro se torno de un rojo brillante, vi como Edward se acercaba, mirando a su hermano ceñudo. De pronto sentí unos enormes brazos que me levantaron y me tiraron sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco de papas, escuche la risa atronadora de Emmet, antes de caer al agua.

--Estas bien?—me pregunto Edward levantándome y apretándome contra su pecho.

--Si, eso creo

--Ya me las cobrare, no te preocupes por nada, amor—mi corazón pálpito fuerte en mi pecho al escuchar esas palabras.

--Venga, Edward, que no se estaba ahogando, apenas el agua le da a la rodilla—Emmet volvió a bromear.—vamos a jugar a las luchas acuáticas—no quería sentarme en los hombros de Edward con su cabeza entre mis piernas, eso era demasiado para mi—volví a sonrojarme.

--Págame—escuche que Emmet le decía a Jasper. Enarque una ceja mirando a Emmet

--Jasper y yo apostamos a que no seria capaz de hacerte sonrojar 2 veces en 5 cinco minutos—volvió a reír

--Vamos a la playa para que te seques, Bella—me dijo Edward y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos, cuando llegamos a las sillas me ayudo a sentarme y me envolvió con una toalla.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio viendo como Alice y Jasper caían al agua después que Rosalie y Emmet los empujaban.

--Edward, por que tus hermanos no eran bienvenidos a tu casa?—lo vi fruncir el ceño—Si no quieres no me digas, no quería hacerte sentir mal—le dije un tanto inquieta.

--No, es nada, Bella, solo que me molesta recordar lo idiota que fui—suspiro—Tanya se sentía un tanto incomoda con mis hermanos, Alice, no paraba de tirarle indirectas, Emmet le tomaba el pelo cada segundo, Jasper la ignoraba olímpicamente al igual que Rosalie; yo les pedí que se abstuvieran de pasar a visitarnos hasta que cambiaran su forma de ser con ella—agacho la cabeza, yo le acaricie los cabellos.

--Ya paso, Edward, ahora puedes recuperar el tiempo perdido con tus hermanos, ve a jugar con ellos, yo voy a la casa por unas bebidas para todos—el me beso la frente y se fue corriendo hasta el agua, yo sonreí al verlo animado me encamine a la casa, recordé que no había visto mi correo en días, fui hasta el buzón, tome la correspondencia, camine a la cocina saque unos refrescos los puse en una bandeja y mi correspondencia a un lado, podría leerla mientras los chicos se divertían.

Llegue a mi silla en la playa milagrosamente sin dejar caer los refrescos o haberme tropezado, revise mi correo, cuentas de tarjeta de crédito, revistas, invitaciones a eventos (estas irán a la basura como siempre) pensé maliciosamente y una carta de Jake, genial tenia tiempo que no recibía noticias de él. Rompí el papel con mucho entusiasmo y me recosté a leer.

_Hola Bells!! Como va todo, para la gran señorita escritora, ya terminaste con tus chupasangre?, sabes bien que los hombres lobos de La Push les podemos patear el trasero con los ojos cerrados. Apuesto a que ahora volverás a salir en la televisión en los eventos del lanzamiento de tu libro, apuesto que te va a encantar toda esa atención._

_Me falta poco menos de un mes para terminar mi tesis, espero volver a USA en poco tiempo, he hecho algo de dinero con mi trabajo he trabajado sobre tiempo estos días para hacerme de más, por eso no te escrito en estos meses, todo en Inglaterra es genial pero he echado mucho de menos a todos en estos 3 años en especial a ti, Billy esta feliz de que tenga vacaciones y que vaya a visitarlos, es bueno que tenga a Charlie así , no se siente tan solo._

_Te extraño mucho, Bells, hecho de menos tu risa, tal vez cuando regrese vaya a tu casa y podamos caminar por la playa hablando de todo un poco como siempre, también te quiero preguntar algo, pero eso lo haré personalmente._

_Me entere que Ang y Ben al fin se van a casar, me alegro mucho por ellos._

_No te quejes de que no te envió emails, sabes que siempre he dicho que son muy impersonales, prefiero pensar que estamos conectados a través de algo que mis manos tocaron como este papel que ahora estas sosteniendo entre las tuyas. Nos veremos pronto Bells, _

_Cuídate mucho, todo mi amor para ti_

_Jake_

--Algo interesante en el correo—me pregunto Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

--Una carta de mi amigo Jake—le dije sonriendo, me había puesto muy feliz saber de él, Edward frunció el ceño

--Te pasa algo, Edward—le dije tocándole el rostro con la mano.

--No es nada, no me hagas caso. Que se cuenta Jacob?—son ideas mías o dijo el nombre de Jacob entre dientes.

--Pues no mucho, tenia casi dos meses que no sabia de él, Jake tomo una de mis becas y se fue a estudiar a Inglaterra, para ser in ingeniero automotriz, a el le gustan muchos los carros y las motos. Sabes cuando tenia 18 años antes de irme a la universidad, Jake me arreglo una moto, paseábamos los fines de semana, escondidos de mi padre, cuando Charlie se entero me castigo dos meses. Para ese tiempo yo ya me iba a la universidad, nos escribíamos siempre, a el no le gustan los email, ya que en ese tiempo no tenia computadora así que iba a la oficina postal todos los sábados y me enviaba una carta contándome como le había ido en el colegio. Le dije que en una de mis asignaturas nos habían puesto a redactar una historia y que usaría las leyendas que me contó cuando nos conocimos. Resulto que mi profesor era editor y mi historia le fascino, así que me pidió continuarla y se encargo de publicarla, fue un golpe de suerte, aunque yo siempre pensé que he tenido mala suerte en la vida ya sabes como soy tan torpe. Y bueno así fue como me convertí en escritora a mi corta edad.—me sonroje un poco al ver que había monopolizado la conversación.

--Así que montaste moto, sin el permiso de tu padre—enarco una ceja mirándome con reprobación.

--Eran cosas que hacíamos sin pensar, para divertirnos ya sabes, mira saltamos de acantilados, montamos motos, pasábamos todo el día en la playa incluso cuando llovía. En esa época éramos chicos aun, no pensábamos muy bien—me volví a sonrojar, pude ver por su expresión que estaba en problemas.

--Saltaste de acantilados, y estabas en la playa con lluvia?—o no hay esta otra vez esa mirada—este Jacob no me parece que se preocupara mucho por tu seguridad en ese tiempo—yo me sonroje

--Veras, Edward, Jake es un año menor que yo, pero el siempre fue un chico muy maduro, el cuidaba a su padre físicamente de la misma manera en que yo cuidaba a mi madre emocionalmente, así que cuando estábamos juntos, tratábamos de ser solo Jake y Bella, dos adolescentes—le sonreí para que se tranquilizara

--Bueno, pero ya no montas motos, ni saltas de acantilados verdad?—me miro muy serio—hay algo más que deba saber de mi novia?—me sonroje ante la mención de que era su novia.—no sé, escapadas nocturnas para pasear con vampiros o algo así?—me reí al ver que su humor se alivianaba.

--Edmund me visitaba en las noches y dormía conmigo, pero solo para saber qué pasaría con él y Marianne—reí bromeando con él.

--Nada de eso, Srta. Swan, ningún hombre lobo, vampiro o humano puede dormir contigo que no sea yo—me susurro al oído y mi cara tomo un rojo profundo.

--Ey!! que están cuchicheando ustedes dos—dijo Jasper que traía a tomada del hombro para que dejara de brincar.

Mi rostro se puso aun más rojo, Alice miraba con suspicacia la carta que aun tenía en las manos.

--Quien es Jake?—me pregunto Alice

--Es un amigo de Bella—dijo Edward antes que yo pudiera contestar.

--Edward, estas teniendo un comportamiento muy protector con Bella, ella ya es una chica grande—le dijo Jasper sonriendo

--Deja de psicoanalizarme, hermano

Los mire con cara de desconcierto, no sabía que Jasper, era hermano de Edward, por visto Edward también lo noto, porque me explico.

--Carlisle y Esme adoptaron a Rosalie y a Jasper cuando tenían poco menos de 15 años. Jasper es psicólogo, le gusta andar analizando los humores y los razonamientos de todos, así que no dejes que se meta con tu cabeza—me dijo sonriendo.

--Bella…, si necesitas hablar de lo ocurrido hace unas noches, puedes contar conmigo—me dijo Jasper y sentí a Edward tensarse detrás de mí.

--Gracias, Jasper, pero por el momento creo que me las estoy apañando bien—no quería que Edward volviera a sentirse culpable.

--Edward, porque no me acompañas por unos aperitivos—le dijo Alice, yo sabía que me quería dejar un rato a solas con Jasper

--Te importaría traerme unos doritos, Edward, están en el gabinete superior de la cocina—le dije para que supiera que no me daba miedo quedarme con Jasper. El asintió y empezó a caminar al lado de Alice.

--Bella, he notado que te lo has tomado, todo muy bien

--Se me da bien reprimir las cosas desagradables que no quiero recordar, Jasper.

--Se que no me tienes confianza, Bella, pero puedo ver que Edward se preocupa realmente por ti y tu por él. Sé que eres una chica muy dulce, Alice te tiene en muy alta estima. Puedes hablar conmigo cuando desees, será secreto profesional entre tú y yo.

--Jasper….

--Si Bella?

--Tu hermana me odia?—le dije mirando la arena

--Ella, no te odia, Bella, es solo que Rosalie es algo difícil, lo que te sucedió con Edward, la hizo recordar cosas que ya había olvidado, está molesta con Edward por su debilidad y contigo por haberlo perdonado. Pero ella se repondrá, Rose es fuerte en ese sentido, cuando ella vea lo mucho que quieres a Edward, se dará cuenta de tus motivos para perdonarlo, Edward es un buen hombre y ella lo sabe.

--Jasper.. yo…--sentí mi cara ponerse roja

--No, trates de negarme a mí lo que sientes por Edward, de pronto tu misma te puedes querer engañar, pero yo soy muy susceptible a los estados de ánimos de las personas y puedo ver que los sentimientos que tienes por mi hermano son mucho mayores de lo que tú misma piensas ahora mismo. Al igual que los de él por ti. Sé que tú piensas que es solo la culpa lo que lleva a actuar de esa manera contigo, pero te digo sinceramente que creo que mi hermano está enamorado de ti, yo lo conozco, nunca lo vi actuar con nadie de la manera en la que se comporta cuando está contigo—me sentí feliz al escuchar esas palabras, pero no quería que echaran raíces y luego me decepcionara.

--Piensa en lo que te he dicho, Bella y cuanta conmigo para lo que necesites—me dijo Jasper palmeándome la mano. Lo vi levantarse y dirigirse a Alice que venía cargada de bocadillos. La expresión del rostro de Edward era preocupada, cuando le sonreí, vi que su cara se iluminaba con una sonrisa.

Me abrazo y me beso los cabellos—Todo bien, cielo?—me pregunto—te traje tus doritos.

--Gracias—le dije y le bese la mejilla.

Pronto todos nos sentamos a comer y a conversar, Rosalie se veía más animada aunque nunca se dirigió directamente a mi o a Edward. Cuando empezó a caer la noche, recogimos todo y nos fuimos a mi casa, allí se empezaron a despedir.

--Bueno hermanitos, váyanse a dormir y no hagan las cositas que yo haría—dijo Emmet riéndose y abrazándome

--Nos vemos, Bella, Edward—dijo Jasper

--Podemos ir mañana en la noche al cine, los vendremos a recoger a las 6—dijo Alice—y no acepto un no por repuesta.

--Quieres que prepare algo para cenar-- le dije a Edward una vez que nos quedamos solos

--No solo quiero darme un baño caliente y recostarme al lado de mi linda novia—dijo acercándome a su pecho juguetonamente.

--Suena, bien yo también quiero una ducha caliente y recostarme a leer un libro.

Nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones a ducharnos, yo estaba preocupada por la ropa de dormir que Alice me había hecho comprar ya se me estaban agotando los modelitos decentes, por suerte aun quedaban uno o dos que me cubrían un poco más allá de lo necesario. Me dirigí a la habitación de Edward y allí estaba él sin camisa y con unos pantalones cortos de rayas azules, se me encogió el estomago pensando en por qué podía parecer un modelo.

--Ven acá pequeña—me dijo abriendo sus brazos, yo camine hasta él y me senté en su regazo.—lista para ir a la cama, ha sido un día largo.—asenti con la cabeza y él me ayudo a meterme bajo las sabanas.

--Edward, me leerías otra prosa para dormir?—le me sonrió

--Claro, pero antes quisiera preguntarte si mañana quieres dar un paseo conmigo

--A dónde iremos?—le pregunte curiosa

--No, no, la curiosidad mato al gato, señorita, así que tendrás que esperar a mañana.

--Edward—me queje—no me gustan las sorpresas—le dije haciendo un puchero

--Te ves tan adorable enojada—me dijo inclinándose y dándome un beso en la frente

--Vamos a dormir Dr. Cullen—dije tratando sonar severa, pero no pude evitar sonreír—creo que Edmund vendrá hoy a visitarme así que tendrás que hacerle espacio—le bromeé.

--MMMM.., no debiste decir eso Srta., Swan, ahora tendré que dejarle ver a Edmund que ya tienes dueño, para que no se acerque—sentí como mi cuello y mi cara se tornaban de un rojo intenso, mi broma no salió como me esperaba, además el me reclamaba como suya, eso envió miles de pequeñas descargas a mi cuerpo—así que tendré que darle el beso de las buenas noches a mi novia, así si viene puede dormir en el sofá—dijo inclinándose sobre mi—yo estaba perdida en su mirada—sus labios rozaron los míos suaves al inicio, luego un poco más voraces, lleve mis manos a su cabello y lo traje hacia mí como en la mañana, su lengua roso mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, yo se lo concedí, su lengua dominaba la mía, puso una mano en mi cintura y me atrajo más hacia él como si no quisiera dejar espacio entre nosotros, pocos minutos después ambos nos separamos buscando aire, el se giro y se recostó sobre su espalda, mientras ambos tratábamos de calmar nuestras respiraciones. Me atrajo hacia su pecho y yo deje descansar mi cara sobre él.

--Duerme, mi vida, yo velare tu sueño—me dijo antes de empezar a recitarme el verso que le pedí.

_Cuando se clavan tus ojos_

_En un invisible objeto_

_Y tus labios ilumina_

_De una sonrisa el reflejo,_

_Por leer sobre tu frente_

_El callado pensamiento_

_Que pasa como nube_

_Del mar sobre el ancho espejo,_

_Diera, alma mía,_

_Cuanto deseo,_

_¡la fama, el oro,_

_La gloria, el genio!_

Una vez más antes de caer en la inconsciencia del sueño, sentí sus labios una y otra vez sobre mi cabello; y lo escuche tararear una tonada desconocida.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, me tomo poco más de un día en terminarlo, aunque trate de hacerlo antes. Para las fanáticas de Jake, pronto llegara, chanchachachan XD

Ya saben, para tomatazos, zapes o comentarios deja tus reviews.


	11. Mi familia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Chicas muchísimas gracias ya son 142 reviews aun no me lo puedo creer.**

**Este capítulo es desde el POV de Edward, espero que lo disfruten.**

---------------------- ---------- ---------- ----------- -------- --------- ---------- -------- ----

Capitulo 10

Mi familia

Bella, en verdad es un ángel, se preocupo por mí, aunque no estaba enojado por que Tanya estuviera con Félix, me molestaba era el recuerdo de mi estupidez y que ahora toda la nación lo supiera, ese era el precio que se tenía que pagar por ser un Cullen, siempre estar en el ojo de la crítica. Mientras tenia a Bella, en mis brazos pensé en si la prensa también empezaría a hablar de nosotros como si nos conocieran. Ella es una escritora famosa y yo soy un heredero de una gran fortuna, con hermanos y padres famosos.

Alice me dijo que me fuera a cambiar, no quería dejar a Bella, solo con ese duendecillo loco, arrastrándola por todo el centro comercial.

Cuando volví mi ángel, estaba esperándome en la puerta y aun estaba preocupada por mí, yo quería decirle lo que había descubierto ayer, quería decirle que estaba enamorado de ella, se mordió su labio inferior, podía ver que lo hacia inconscientemente. Quería besarla, tenía que besarla; Bella cerro sus ojos, ella también quería que esto pasara, me incline un poco hacia ella y ambos nos sobresaltamos al escuchar al diablillo que tengo por hermana, mi ángel estaba sonrojada, se veía tan adorable.

La lleve hasta el auto y me asegure que estuviera cómoda, conversamos de todo un poco la verdad es que Bella, era una chica muy interesante. Cuando llegamos al centro comercial íbamos casi en fila india, Alice remolcaba a Bella de la mano y Bella a mí, nuestras parecían hechas para estar entrelazadas era una sensación muy agradable.

Cuando entramos a Victoria Secrets, mi estomago se encogió con la anticipación, Alice le pasaba lencería algo atrevida a Bella y yo ya me estaba imaginando como se vería, tuve que recordarme a mí, mismo que no podía pensar esas cosas. Alice, nos metió en los vestidores mi ángel en verdad la estaba pasando mal, decidí esperarlas a fuera para que ella no se sintiera tan incómoda, le bese la frente, la verdad es que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para tocarla o besarla.

Mientras la esperaba, no podía dejar de pensar en lo feliz que era al tener a Bella, en mi vida, aunque no habíamos tenido un comienzo convencional.

--Puedo hacer algo por usted?, está buscando alguna prenda para su novia?—me dijo una voz ruidosa que al parecer intentaba sonar seductora—Si le gusta algo, puedo probármelo para que pueda visualizar como le quedaría a su novia.

--Estoy esperando a mi novia que está en los vestidores, señorita, gracias por su ayuda—le dije en un tono que dejo claro que no estaba necesitado de su ayuda, aunque mentí respecto a que Bella, fuera mi novia, tenía la esperanza de que pronto lo seria.

Cuando mi ángel salió de los vestidores, trate de confortarla, Alice nos llevo a su boutique, en donde Bree nos saludo, parece que es fan de Bella y note que a Bella, no le gusta ser el centro de la atención, me imagino que ser reconocida en las calles debe ser algo molesto para ella, trate de animarla acariciándola. De pronto Bree empezó a hablar de Jake, diciendo que es lo es lo máximo y no sé que otras tonterías, solo podía esperar que Bella no pensara igual. Cuando Bree se fue confirme mis sospechas a Bella, no le gusta la atención, por eso siempre estaba en la playa o en su casa, metida en su propia burbuja

Yo trataba de darle aliento, mientras Alice, hacia que se probara un conjunto tras otro, todos lucían fabulosos en Bella, pero era porque ella era simplemente preciosa. Alice me cargo con los paquetes y nos fuimos al auto, dijo almorzaríamos donde mis padres, pensé que no sería muy buena si toda la familia estaba allí en especial Rosalie. Trate de discutir con ella pero ese duendecillo era algo serio cuando se empeñaba en algo.

Pude ver que Bella estaba algo intranquila así que trate de bromearle para que se relajara.

--No te preocupes, Bella, todo estará bien—le susurre—yo te protegeré—no pude evitar reírme, se veía tan adorable.

--No te burles de mi Edward Cullen.—me dijo y pude notar que en verdad estaba nerviosa, empecé a acariciarle la mano para que se calmara.

Mis padres fueron los primeros en darle la bienvenida a Bella, ella se empezó a relajar un poco, pero yo seguía sosteniéndole la mano.

Mi madre se volteo a mirarme y sabía que estaba a punto de empezar.

--Tú jovencito, no me has llamado, ni me has visitado desde hace mucho tiempo—se acerco y me halo la oreja juguetonamente.

--Lo siento mamá—sentí que me ponía rojo, Bella apretó mi mano cariñosamente para darme apoyo.

Emmet, se salió con una de sus características bromas pesadas, sentí a mi ángel removerse algo incomoda y me dieron ganas de ahorcarlo. Note que Rosalie estaba furiosa, miraba nuestras manos entrelazadas y nuestros, rostros alternando de uno al otro; pude sentir que estallaría pronto, Rosalie no es particularmente difícil del leer, camino deliberadamente hacia mí y me dio una cachetada, sabía que merecía más que eso, así que no me moví.

--Como pudiste, Edward? –ella rugió, Emmet la sostuvo

--Como te atreviste?—no podía rebatirla, estaba en lo cierto, cada cosa que pasaba por su mente era verdad. Yo sabía cómo sufrió Rosalie, cada detalle, cada herida y aun así había hecho eso con Bella.

--Y tú chiquilla, como puedes ser tan estúpida—sentí a mi ángel encogerse, la tome de la cintura y la apreté contra mí.

--Como puedes dejar que te toque después de lo que hizo?—la apreté más contra mi sabiendo que pronto se podría derrumbar.

Mi padre llamo al orden y Emmet saco a Rosalie de la sala, yo abrase a Bella y ella enterró su rostro en mi pecho, me di cuenta que estaba a punto de llorar, le acaricie los cabellos y la trate de reconfortar diciéndole que ignorara a Rosalie al igual que lo yo.

Una vez más me dejo sorprendido trato de calmar los ánimos, aunque yo sabía que estaba algo sacudida por dentro, salimos al patio a comer. Jaspe llego poco después, Rosalie seguía mirando a Bella, así que la abrasé para hacerla sentir mejor.

Bella, pidió ayudar a Esme con el postre pero yo sabía que era para no seguir en la presencia de Rosalie. Decidí levantarme y rodear la casa la vi conversando con mi madre en la cocina, en lo poco que conocía a Bella, sabía que si la conversación que tenia con mi madre salía mal, buscaría la manera de regresar a su casa, así que la fui a esperar al auto.

La vi correr hacia la calle, paso cerca de mi auto sin verme, la abrasé por detrás y le pregunte a donde pensaba que iba sin mí, yo no la dejaría fuera de mi vista nunca así que tenía que irse acostumbrando a la idea. La deje sollozar entre mis brazos hasta que se calmo, conversamos un poco y acepto regresar a la casa a despedirse de todos para podernos retirar. Se veía tan frágil como una niña, quería darle un beso, pero aun no me atrevía. No sabía si ella lo deseaba tanto como yo. Emmet volvió a interrumpirnos, por Dios será que lo hacen a propósito. La tomo en brazos y la apretó en un fuerte abrazo, vi como Bella, perdía el color, así que le di un golpe en la cabeza a Emmet para que la soltara y la tome entre mis brazos de nuevo. Emmet la bromeaba a diestra y siniestra; yo me estaba irritando así que le lance una mirada furiosa.

Emmet hizo alusión al hecho de que le había pedido matrimonio a Bella, diciendo que ella era su hermanita. Yo no quería que Bella, se sintiera mal.

-- Déjala en paz Emmet, ella no ha dicho que se casara conmigo—hasta yo podía escuchar el dolor que transmitían mis palabras, por el hecho de que aun no podía reclamarla como mía.

Alice se nos unió y apoyo a Emmet. Nos dirigimos a al patio, yo iba murmurando bajito como me gustaría caerle a golpes a mi enorme hermano y estrangular a ese duendecillo en estos momentos. A veces pensaba que el adoptado era yo en vez de Rosalie y Jasper.

Bella, se disculpo con Esme. Rosalie seguía mirándonos duramente, yo instintivamente acerque más a Bella, a mi cuerpo y le devolví una mirada fría a Rosalie, vi como rompía la copa que tenía en sus manos y como la sangre empezaba a manchar el mantel. Sentí que el cuerpo de Bella, se me resbalaba de los brazos y me alarme al verla totalmente pálida.

--BELLA!!—grite alarmado al igual que Alice, Esme y Emmet

La levante en mis brazos y salí corriendo con ella a mi habitación, al llegar allá la examine, su respiración era regular, su pulso era normal; qué demonios le había pasado. Donde diablos estaba Carlisle que no se daba prisa, estaba desesperado al no saber que le pasaba a mi ángel.

--Edward, cálmate—me dijo Alice

--Como diablos quieres que me calme, Alice, ella sigue inconsciente y ya lleva así más de 5 minutos. Sí le paso algo y si está enferma?—le dije casi gruñendo.

--Edward, creo que solo es un simple desmayo, contrólate—me dijo Jasper, yo lo ignore no quería pelearme con Jasper ya que en mi mente pensé responderle con cierta sorna que no sabía que tenía un certificado de medico. Así que preferí centrarme en mi Bella.

--Bella, cariño, me escuchas? Bella, todo está bien—le dije tratando que se despertara

--Donde demonios esta Carlisle—como tardaba tanto.

--Hijo, tranquilo tu padre fue a buscar su maletín al auto, ya pronto estará aquí—me dijo Esme.

--Edward como esta?—pregunto Carlisle

--Su pulso es estable, su respiración normal, no sé qué diablos le paso, puedes tomarle la presión para saber si se le bajo?—si no se despertaba pronto me daría un ataque de pánico, nunca en todos mis años como doctor me sentí tan impotente como ahora, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

Pude ver que sus ojos lentamente se abrían, me sentía tan feliz, la bese en la frente y la apreté contra mi pecho. Me aseguro que todo estaba bien que había sido el olor de la sangre lo que la puso así, ella en verdad era rara me dijo que podía oler la sangre que olía a oxido y a sal, me extrañe, yo también le sentía un aroma particular a la sangre, solo que no me resultaba repulsivo, sino por decir de alguna manera me resultaba atrayente.

Las respuestas de Bella, nunca eran lo que yo esperaba, decidimos rentar unas películas y verlas en su casa. Nos despedimos de mis familiares, rentamos las películas y nos sentamos un momento en la habitación de Bella, ella estaba preocupada por si toda mi familia sabía lo que había pasado entre nosotros. Le confirme sus miedos, en mi familia no hay secretos, Carlisle le conto a mi madre lo que paso en cuanto puso un pie fuera de la casa de Bella, mi madre se lo habrá dicho a Rosalie para tratar de suavizar la situación, y Alice se lo conto a todos mis hermanos . Trate de borrar con pequeños besos su preocupación, me gustaba que no rechazara mi proximidad, ni mis caricias, ni mis besos, eso me daba esperanzas, no iba a descansar hasta que fuera mi novia y luego mi esposa de eso estaba seguro. Vimos las películas y nos reímos con ellas.

Le pregunte si me podía quedar en su casa unos días, no quería rondar en mi casa como un murciélago en un campanario con todos esos malos recuerdos asechándome, además quería pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo con Bella, antes de volver a trabajar. Recogí mi ropa y me di cuenta que ya no sentía este lugar como mi casa, me sentía vacio sin Bella, me apresure a regresar y la encontré en la habitación de huéspedes arreglando la cama, llevaba un camisón rosa muy bonito que me amoldaba a sus delicadas curvas, era un sueño y estaba tratando de reunir todo mi autocontrol para no tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla. La ayude a terminar de arreglar la cama, cenamos unos emparedados y nos recostamos en la cama, me dispuse a leerle una rima que expresaba como me sentía cuando ella estaba dormida a mi lado. Se quedo dormida pronto me imagino que estaba cansada, me quede contemplándola largo rato, de pronto sus labios empezaron a temblar y se separaron.

--Edward, por favor no te vayas—dijo en un murmullo, pensé que se había despertado, pero su respiración seguía acompasada y sus ojos cerrados. Bella, soñaba conmigo y no eran pesadillas, en mi pecho se hincho la esperanza.

--Me quedare siempre contigo amor—le susurre al oído, ella se apretó más contra mi pecho.

Mañana le pediría que fuera mi novia, podía ver que mis sentimientos hacia ella no eran tan diferentes que los de ella hacia mí, solo que tendría que hacerlo con cuidado sin presionarla mucho. Me quede despierto hasta que me asegure que ya no hablaría más en sueños.

En la mañana sentí a mi ángel, despertar, pero no estaba listo aun para dejarla ir, así que pretendí seguir dormido, la apreté más contra mi cuerpo y mi nariz quedo en su cuello, estaba respirando ese aroma embriagador que me volvía loco. Ella se quedo quieta después de varios intentos por levantarse y trato de volverse a dormir, pero estaba algo ansiosa, la escuche soltar un suspiro y decidí que me despertaría.

--Ummm….Buenos días, Bella—le beso la frente.

--Buenos días Edward—su sonrisa era radiante. —Dormiste bien?—me pregunte.

--Mejor que nunca en mi vida.

--Disculpa me quede dormida, en tu cama, debiste despertarme

--Bella, en verdad no hay nada que desearía más que dormirme y despertar a tu lado, todos los días que me quedan de vida, no tienes por qué sentirte apenada –le bese la punta de la nariz.

--Edward.. yo—la note vacilante e insegura

--Bella, no tienes que decir sí o no hoy, se que aun no estás lista—le acaricie el rostro, para calmarla—solo permíteme estar contigo—le besé la frente, eso era todo lo que necesitaba estar con ella.

--En verdad quieres estar conmigo, Edward?—me imagino que pensaba que no era sincero en mi afecto, por lo que había pasado entre nosotros

--Si, Bella, en verdad quiero estar contigo, quiero que me conozcas, quiero saber todo de ti—la aprisione bajo mi cuerpo, la mire fijamente a los ojos para que viera la sinceridad de mis palabras.

Le acaricie el rostro, su piel me quemaba, la sentí vibrar debajo de mi, mi cuerpo también parecía vibrar.

--Se que no he hecho las cosas bien contigo, Bella, dame la oportunidad. Está bien si no quieres ser mi prometida o mi esposa, sé que eso llevara algo de tiempo, ya somos amigos, pero quisiera que fueras mi novia, por favor, Bella, al menos permíteme eso, déjame demostrarte lo importante que te has convertido para mí en estos últimos días.—le dije con mi corazón en la mano, dispuesto a que lo tomara o a que lo aplastara con una sola palabra.

--Bella, serias mi novia?

--Sí, Edward—me respondió en un susurro y mi corazón brincaba en mi pecho, ella me había dicho que si.

--Bella…..—quería besarla, deseaba besarla, lo necesitaba.

--Si, Edward?—nuestras miradas estaban conectadas.

--Puedo darte un beso?—se lo pediría no volvería a tomar nada que ella no quisiera darme, la vi asentir, eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Me incline sobre ella para quedar totalmente sobre su cuerpo, no dejando que sintiera una onza de mi peso. Presione mis labios contra los de ella, suavemente, sus labios eran dulces y delicados; nuestros labios parecían danzar, yo había esperado por este beso, por este momento, solo que no me di cuenta antes, tuvimos que separarnos para buscar aire, pero no permití que nuestro contacto visual se rompiera.

--Edward….— me dijo ella en una voz sofocada, no me pude resistir necesitaba sentir sus labios contra los míos, ella entrelazo sus dedos en mi cabello y me halo hacia ella, para quedar más cerca, sentía cada una de sus curvas contra mi cuerpo.

De pronto el cuarto se lleno de gente, no solo gente, sino de mis hermanos. Me preguntaba si mis padres se enojarían mucho si los mataba, los eché fuera de la habitación, mi ángel estaba avergonzada y se escondió bajo las sabanas, yo me apresure a confortarla

--Bella, no escondas esa linda cara de mi—le quite las sabanas pero se escondió bajo una almohada.

--Dime que estoy soñando y que esto no paso, por favor—mi ángel estaba apenada, yo debía asegurarme que solo recordara el tiempo en que nuestros labios se encontraron. Así que le quite la almohada y tome su bello rostro entre mis manos quedando a centímetros de distancia.

--Bella, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte— le bese la frente—no les hagas caso— l bese las mejillas—lo que paso fue hermoso así debería haber sido nuestro primer beso— le bese la nariz—y no cambiaría nada—bese suavemente sus labios por unos segundos—solo la parte donde todos mis hermanos nos interrumpieron—esta vez le bese un poco más, estaba feliz de que al fin podía reclamarla como mía.

--Vamos a hacer como que no estuvieron en este cuarto y tendremos que asegurarnos de quitarle la llave a Alice—ella se rio y eso fue música para mis oídos.

La deje para que cambiara y yo baje a la cocina.

--Cuando Bella, baje no quiero comentarios o risitas a costa de ella, está claro?—le dije mirándolos muy ceñudo—Me voy a cambiar de ropa y tu Alice deja la llave, ya es suficiente con dos días de seguido.

--Eso significa que se despertaran así más días, hermanito?—me dijo Alice dando brinquitos.

--Suficiente, Alice—le dije y subí las escaleras a cambiarme. Me cambie de ropa rápidamente y la espere fuera de su cuarto, se veía realmente linda en sus jeans y camiseta. La lleve a la cocina y todos se comportaron bien. Tenían planes de ir a la playa a pasar el día. Alice me ordeno cambiarme y se llevo a Bella, para "ayudarla" con su vestido.

En la playa los chicos arreglamos todo, pusimos las sillas, sombrillas y las toallas, Rosalie seguía mirándome mal, la ignore como siempre, no quería darle motivos para que armara otra escena; entendía sus motivos pero no quería que incomodara a Bella. Rose y Emmet estaban ya en el agua; cuando vi a mi ángel que venía de la mano de Alice, traía un vestido blanco playero que la hacía ver más angelical de lo que ya era. La ayude a sentarse en la silla y yo me senté en la arena a su lado. La vi poniéndose bloqueador solar, sentía envidia de ese líquido rozando su piel. Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando vi a Alice ordenarle que se quitara el vestido, cuando vi que se lo quito pude apreciar sus suaves curvas a la luz del día, tome mucho aire tratando de controlarme. Alice me ordeno que le pusiera bloqueador, yo deseaba tocarla.

--Pu..edo?—tome la loción de sus manos, ella se sonrojo y asintió

Su piel era tan suave y tersa bajo mi tacto, no recordaba mucho de aquella noche, pero si recordaba la poderosa sensación de su piel bajo mis manos, su espalda era pequeña, parecía que podría romperla si la apretaba mucho, demasiado pronto termine de ponerle el bloqueador. Como mi ángel estaba roja no quería hacerla sentir incomoda, así que me quite la camisa, sentí que la mirada de Bella, me recorría el torso desnudo tuve la satisfacción de saber que le parecía atractivo.

Alice se la llevo a la playa y Emmet salió con uno de sus comentarios, pude ver que él también encontraba a Bella atractiva y no pude evitar un pinchazo de celos, aunque sabía que Emmet, nunca la miraría en plan de conquista. Vi como la lanzaba al agua y me apresure a sacarla, la lleve a la silla nuevamente y allí conversamos un poco sobre mi relación con mis hermanos mientras Tanya era mi novia, no me juzgó , al contrario me confortó y me acaricio los cabellos, luego me animo a que fuera a jugar con ellos, podía ver que en verdad ella era una mujer especial y cada minuto la diferencia entre ellas se hacía más grande, como no pude darme de eso unas semanas antes, por que tenía que negar que me sentía atraído a la niña con la me topaba en la playa.

Jugamos un rato Emmet me levanto en peso y me arrojo al agua, Jasper y yo lo tomamos desprevenido mientras Alice se trepaba en su espalda y lo hacía caer, hasta Rosalie se estaba divirtiendo, podía ver que las cosas con ella se suavizaban un poco.

Me di cuenta que mi ángel había vuelto y estaba leyendo una carta, fui hasta donde ella y la vis sumergida en sus pensamientos. Resulto ser que la carta era de Jacob, no pude evitar que mis preguntas sobre el tema salieran entre mis dientes. La manera en la que hablaba de él y todo lo que habían compartido juntos, me alarme al saber lo poco cuidadoso que había sido con respecto a su seguridad, si él volvía, tendría que asegurarme que no pusiera en peligro a mi Bella, así que tendría que mantener su distancia. Como la pudo hacer saltar de acantilados, montar moto y pasear bajo la lluvia en una playa. Si mi Bella, no podía mantenerse mucho tiempo sin tropezarse con algo.

--Bueno, pero ya no montas motos, ni saltas de acantilados verdad? hay algo más que deba saber de mi novia?—la vi sonrojarse se veía hermosa y era mía.—no sé, escapadas nocturnas para pasear con vampiros o algo así?—se rio cuando se dio cuenta que mi humor mejoraba

--Edmund me visitaba en las noches y dormía conmigo, pero solo para saber qué pasaría con él y Marianne—me bromeo ella

--Nada de eso, Srta. Swan, ningún hombre lobo, vampiro o humano puede dormir contigo que no sea yo—me le susurre, logrando que se pusiera roja.

Jasper quería hablar a solas con Bella, me imagino que para psicoanalizarla por su sucedido, Bella me convenció para que los dejara solos. Mientras caminando a casa de Bella con el duendecillo de mi hermana iba sumido en mis pensamientos.

--Bien Edward, hay algo que quisieras compartir conmigo—me pregunto—en especial relacionado con el beso que vimos esta mañana.—le sonreí radiante.

--Alice, le pregunte a Bella, si quería ser mi novia y ella acepto

--Me alegro tanto por ti hermanito, ahora solo trata de convencerla que la amas para que yo pueda tener una nueva hermana. Edward… te note algo tenso por el amigo de Bella, no debes preocuparte puedo ver cómo te mira, ella te ama aunque no lo reconozca.

--Gracias, Alice, me siento mejor ahora.

Caminamos de vuelta donde estaba mi ángel, todo estaba bien ella estaba sonriendo. Mis hermanos se fueron poco después quedamos en ir al cine mañana en la noche. Nos preparamos para dormir, bromeamos un rato, la bese con intensidad, recordando cómo se veía en ese vestido de baño, tuve que separarme de ella y rodar en mi espalda para que no notara el pequeño problema en el que estaba, la recosté sobre mi pecho y le recite la prosa para que se durmiera. Mientras la observaba dormir me di cuenta como cambio mi vida una vez que ella entro.

Ella tenía un olor potente para llamar mi atención, una mente callada para inflamar mi curiosidad, una belleza sencilla para sostener mi mirada y un alma desinteresada para ganar mi veneración.

Pronto empezó a hablar en sueños y siempre que decía mi nombre suspiraba eso me hacia increíblemente feliz. Me dormí abrazándola.

--Buenos días dormilón—escuche la dulce voz de mi ángel en mi oído

--Buenos días, amor—le dije y la hale para besarla, no existía nada mejor en el mundo que tener mis labios contra los de Bella. Me separe pronto teína grandes planes para nosotros hoy.

--Te hice café acá lo tienes—me dio una taza.

--Hermosa señorita, tenemos que salir temprano, así que vamos a arreglarnos, ya desayunaste?

--Si, hace un rato, como estabas tan dormido, me dio pena despertarte.

--Entones vamos a arreglarnos—le dije mientras le besaba la frente.

Ella se fue a su habitación y yo me apresure a arreglarme, baje a la cocina mientras escuchaba el agua de la ducha de Bella correr. Me prepare unas tostadas y me las comí raídamente.

Bella se ya había terminado de arreglarse llevaba unos jeans desgastados y una camisa azul que le contrastaba perfectamente con su piel.

La lleve al auto y empecé a conducir.

--A donde vamos?-- me pregunto

--Te gustaria ir al museo?, hay una interesante colección de pinturas que pensé podrían gustarte—le dije mientras le sostenía la mano.

--Me encantaría, nunca he ido al museo en esta ciudad—me sonrió

Mi teléfono sonó.

--Dr. Cullen, al habla.

--Edward, disculpa que te interrumpa en tus días libres, pero me preguntaba si podrías pasar por el hospital un momento para que me dieras tu opinión en un caso.

--no hay problema, Eleazar, estaré allí en 30 minutos.—le dije cerrando el teléfono.

--Bella, te molestaría si hacemos una pequeña desviación, prometo no demorar mucho—estaba apenado por el cambio de último minuto.

--Para nada, así podre ver donde trabajas—me dijo sonriendo, verdaderamente ella es especial, recuerdo todas las discusiones que tuve con Tanya, cuando le decía que tenía que ir a trabajar por alguna urgencia.

Llegamos al hospital, camine sosteniendo la mano de Bella por los pasillos. Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la sala de pediatría nos detuvimos,

--Hola Sue como estas?—salude a la enfermera encargada de la sala

--Bien gracias, Dr. Cullen pensé que está libre por dos semanas.

--Si, pero Eleazar me pidió que pasara un momento a darle una segunda opinión de un caso. Sue, te presento a Bella Swan, mi novia.

--Como esta Srta. Swan, es un placer conocerla.

--El gusto es mío Sue, por favor llámame, Bella—mi Bella era realmente una mujer sencilla a Tanya le encantaba que la llamaran Srta. Denali y la trataran con pleitesía, pude ver que Sue también cayó en cuenta de eso.

Sue le sonrió abiertamente a Bella.

--Llamare a Eleazar, Dr. Cullen para informarle que ya llego.

--Bella, se puede quedar conmigo mientras se cambia Dr. Cullen.

--Gracias, Sue

--Bella, me esperas un momento, voy a buscar una bata y vuelvo en seguida.—le bese la frente y me apresure a los cambiadores.

Cuando iba de vuelta donde había dejado a Bella, me paralice por un minuto, vi la incomodidad reflejada en la cara de mi ángel. Alguien la tenia atrapada entre la pared y su brazo extendido, me di cuenta que no era otro que mi compañero Mike Newton, apenas era un interno, tenia si acaso unos 3 meses trabajando con nosotros, mientras me acercaba rápidamente pude escuchar parte de su conversación.

--Vamos, Bella ya no estamos en la secundaria, no me des las mismas excusas de siempre, ahora soy doctor si quieres te puedo examinar—pude notar el doble sentido de sus palabras y estuve a punto de tirarlo contra la pared pero me calme, le puse una mano sobre el hombro.

--Newton, Bella goza de excelente salud y en dado caso que necesitara ser examinada, lo hare yo que soy su novio—le dije mirándolo ceñudo cuando se volteo, bajo su brazo abruptamente.

--Cullen, no sabía que tenias nueva novia—me dijo petulantemente.

--Vaya, Bella sí que has cambiado desde la escuela, no sabía que tú habías sido la razón de la separación de Cullen y Tanya—le dijo a Bella en son de burla.

--Newton, no me hagas perder la poca paciencia que te tengo, no tienes pacientes que atender?, si yo fuera tu iría a verlos pronto—podía ver que mi temperamento se estaba saliendo de control.

Mike me dirigió una mirada de miedo y trago en seco.

--Hasta luego Bella, Cullen—dijo apresuradamente antes de encaminarse a la sala de urgencias.

--Estas bien, amor—le pregunte abrazándola.

--Si, no te preocupes ya conozco como es el tarado de Mike—me dijo sonriendo—me sorprende que sea medico.

--Así que fuiste a la secundaria con Newton, que pequeño es el mundo

--Si, fueron dos años realmente largos, me invitaba a salir todos los días—dijo frunciendo su pequeña frente, con mis dedos alise esa pequeña arruguita.

--Bueno ya no estás en la secundaria y yo te protegeré de él—le dije besándola levemente en los labios.

--Edward, veo que llegaste a rápido—escuche la voz de Eleazar

--Hola, Eleazar, te presento a Bella, mi novia—sentí mi pecho hincharse ante la realización de que Bella, era mía.

--Un placer conocerla Bella, Carlisle me ha hablado de ti mucho en estos días

--El placer es mío, Eleazar—le dijo Bella sonrojándose un poco.

--Bueno donde está el paciente del que me hablaste?—quería terminar pronto para poder estar con Bella.

--Esta en el cuarto de observación

--Bella, me puedes esperar aquí o ir a la cafetería, no tardare—le volví a besar la frente.

--Tomate el tiempo que necesites Edward, yo te esperare acá—me sonrió

Seguí a Eleazar al cuarto de observación, donde se encontraba una niña de unos 7 años, de cabellos negros y piel muy pálida.

Lei la nota clínica y me di cuenta que tenia anemia, su conteo de hemoglobina daba poco más de 8.

--Cual crees que sea el causal? --me pregunto, Eleazar

--Déjame examinarla primero para poder darte una mejor opinión.

--Hola, preciosa, te llamas Jane verdad?

--Sí, quien eres tú?

--Soy el Dr. Cullen y te voy a revisar para saber que tienes y te puedas ir a casa pronto.

Mientras la examinaba, me di cuenta que el caso no era grave, así que suspire aliviado.

--Creo que es solo deficiencia de hierro, Eleazar, que la pongan en tratamiento oral y que sus padres sigan una dieta alta en vitaminas, pero que traten de evitar que tome mucha leche para que el hierro se fije bien.

--Bueno Jane, hazle caso a tus papas y toma las medicinas que el Dr. Eleazar te mandara, para que estés fuerte.

Camine de vuelta a la recepción de la sala, pero no vi a Bella en ningún lugar, me preocupe un poco.

--Sue, donde esta Bella?

--Edward, será mejor que lo tu mismo lo veas, solo te digo que me alegro mucho por ti, has elegido muy bien. Porque no te asomas a la sala de juegos.

Me asome por la ventanilla de la sala de juegos y vi a Bella sentada en medio de la sala con un pequeño de unos 4 años en su regazo y rodeada de los demás niños. Ella sostenía un libro en sus manos y se los leía. En mi mente solo me repetía una y otra vez lo afortunado que era de tenerla.

--Tienes mucha suerte, Edward, esta chica es muy especial—me dijo Eleazar

Yo solo pude asentir no podía dejar de mirar a Bella

--Ella, me pregunto si podía ver a los niños y yo le dije que no había problema, espero que no les moleste—dijo Sue—cuando la vi entrar y saludar a los niños, supe que era algo especial, se sentó a jugar con ellos, luego le pidieron que les leyera y ella acepto gustosa.

No pude evitar recordar cuando Tanya me hacia lavarme las manos una vez llegaba a casa antes de poderla tocar porque decía que podía enfermarse si traída gérmenes a la casa y aquí estaba mi Bella, jugando con mis pacientes, acariciándoles y besándoles la frente y las mejillas.

--La tierra llamando a Edward—me dijo Eleazar, tocándome la espalda

--Disculpa, Eleazar, me decías?

--Tienes que asegurarte de retener a esta, Edward, es una chica muy singular

--Estoy de acuerdo contigo Eleazar—dijo Sue—es mejor que te portes bien con ella Edward y la conviertas en tu esposa antes que alguien te la robe—me dijo bromeando.

--Eso planeo hacer --les dije a los dos y abrí las puertas de la sala de juegos.

--DR. CULLEN—gritaron los niños cuando me vieron y Bella me sonrió

--Como están niños?

--Bien—me contestaron en coro y no pude evitar reírme

--Dr. Cullen—sentí que mi bata era halada, vi que Claire una niña de 5 años que se cayó de un árbol y se rompió la pierna en 3 lugares diferentes, tuvimos que dejarla en el hospital hasta que sanara; tiraba de ella, me agache para quedar a su altura.

--Como esta tu pierna Claire?—le pregunte sabia que en una semana se iría a casa cuando mucho.

--Bien Dr. Cullen—me dijo—Ella se llama Bella y es muy buena; deberías hacerla tu novia mi papa siempre dicen que las chicas buenas están tomadas—me dijo sonriendo, luego se acerco y me susurro—creo que es un ángel, me peino y me dio un beso; luego jugo conmigo, los demás niños no juegan conmigo, porque no puedo correr.

--También creo que es un ángel, Claire—le susurre de vuelta—pero no te preocupes ya es mi novia, así que nadie me la puede robar—dije lo suficientemente para que Bella me escuchara y se sonrojara; los demás niños se rieron.

--Bella, tú eres la novia del Dr. Cullen—peregunto Jeremy el pequeño que Bella, tenía en su regazo. Bella se sonrojo

--Si, Jeremy yo soy su novia—no pude evitar sonreír y me acerque a ella acariciándole la mejilla que aun estaba sonrojada.

--Eso significa que nos podrás venir a visitar de nuevo, no es cierto?—volvió a preguntarle y de pronto todos los niños prestaban atención.

--Si, el Dr. Cullen, está de acuerdo puedo venirlos a ver cuando quieran—dijo ella sonriéndoles

--Por favor Dr. Cullen, dejara que Bella venga a vernos de nuevo—un mar de caritas suplicantes me rodeo, Bella se los había ganado en menos de una hora.

--Claro, niños no hay problema, yo puedo traerla una vez a la semana les parece bien?

--SI—me respondieron a coro

--Bueno niños, ya debemos irnos—sus caritas de pusieron triste--, Bella vendrá la próxima semana—les dije y todos sonrieron, vaya que Bella era una buena medicina para ellos.

La observe abrazarlos y besarlos para despedirse de ellos. La tome de la mano y salimos al pasillo donde nos esperaban Eleazar y Sue.

--Eso fue muy amable de tu parte, Bella, algunos de esos niños están muy solos porque sus padres viven en las afueras y no los pueden venir a ver a diario—le dijo Eleazar

--Eres muy dulce Bella, me alegro que Edward te haya encontrado—le dijo Sue

--Tienen que venir a cenar a mi casa a Carmen le encantara conocerte Bella; te parece bien el miércoles de la otra semana Edward?—dijo Eleazar

--Sera un placer, Eleazar—dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo; los cuatro nos reímos

Bella, abrazo a Sue, y se despidió de Eleazar. La llevaba tomada de la cintura mientras salimos del hospital.

--Bella, quieres almorzar antes de ir al museo

--Me parece bien, que tipo de comida tienes pensado?

--Hmmm, que tipo de comida te gusta?—me di cuenta que no sabía sus preferencias

--Que te parece italiano, tengo ganas de unos ravioles con setas—me dijo sonriendo

--Entonces, italiano será—le dije mientras me dirigía a un restaurante al que siempre quise ir, pero a Tanya no le gustaba porque decía que no era cinco estrellas. Cuando aparque fuera, vi a Bella sonreír.

--La Bella Italia—dijo sonriendo -- me encanta la comida de aquí, venia cuando estaba en la universidad cada vez que podía.

Sostuve la puerta del restaurante para que ella entrara, vi que la anfitriona nos recibía con mucho entusiasmo pero solo me miraba a mí. Le pedí una mesa para dos sin dejar de mirar a Bella, ella se dio cuenta y le lanzo a Bella una mirada odiosa, nos llevo a una mesa en la parte más concurrida del local y yo me senté junto a Bella, en vez de frente como la anfitriona sugirió. Vi que se marcho algo molesta, pero Bella no noto nada del intercambio. Pronto llego nuestro mesero y trato de atrapar la atención de Bella.

--Bienvenidos a la Bella Italia, yo soy Eric y seré su mesero en esta tarde. Desea algo de tomar mientras le busco su menú—me di cuenta que su vista estaba fija en los pechos de Bella, lo que me hizo gruñir.

--Queremos dos coca colas—le dije entre mis dientes, el asintió y se retiro.

--Siempre quise venir a este lugar, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad—le dije mientras tomaba su mano entre las mías.

Antes que pudiera decir algo más apareció Eric, con nuestras sodas y los menús. Escuche a Bella, reír.

--Que es tan gracioso, amor—le pegunte ella volvió a reír y me paso su menú, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, este chico había puesto una tarjeta con su número de teléfono, su nombre y un pequeño mensaje que decía llámame. Tome la tarjeta, la rompí y la deje sobre la mesa.

--Creo que se acaba de quedar sin propina—le dije y Bella volvió a reír acariciando mi rostro, lo que me hizo que me calmara casi al instante.

Bella pidió los raviolis con setas y yo pedí espaguetis con salga blanca y pollo deshuesado. Conversamos de todo mientras comíamos, de mis amigos de la escuela, de mis hermanos, mis padres, mis gustos, parecía muy interesada en saber todo de mí y eso me gustaba. Durante ese tiempo la bese en repetidas ocasiones, no podía evitar me sentía feliz de tenerla solo para mí.

--Edward, no sientes como si alguien nos estuviera observando?—me pregunto

--Si, todos los hombre nos miran porque me tienen celos por estar con la mujer más hermosa del mundo y todas las mujeres te tienen celos por ser tan bella—le dije mientras la volvía a besar.

Salimos del restaurante y nos dirigimos al museo, podía ver que Bella disfrutaba mucho de la visita, tuve que recordarle que teníamos poco tiempo ya que Alice y mis hermanos nos recogerían en menos de 2 horas. Volvimos a su casa.

--Quieres ver algo de televisión mientras los esperamos—me pregunto mientras tocaba la cama para que me sentara junto a ella.

--Claro—le dije y me senté junto a ella. En cuanto prendió la televisión me arrepentí.

_En noticias del espectáculo, les podemos confirmar que Tanya Denali y Félix Vulturi tienen una relación se les ha visto en diferentes lugares del mundo besándose en público o dándose muestras de cariño._

_Pero chicas no suspiren aliviadas de que el soltero más perseguido de California está disponible; puesto que nuestro galán Edward Cullen, no está solo como se pensaba, en la mañana de hoy se le vio en el hospital donde labora, sosteniendo por la cintura muy cariñosamente a Isabella Swan, la autora de Imprimación, Isabella siempre se ha caracterizado por mantener un perfil bajo y alejarse de la atención pública, pero ahora todos los ojos estarán sobre esta nueva pareja ya que los dos son conocidos por evadir la atención pública. Habrá sido Isabella Swan la causante de la ruptura de Edward y Tanya?_

_En esta toma podemos ver a la pareja dándose besos en un pequeño restaurante de la localidad. Estaremos al pendiente de la cena de la fundación Cullen que se realiza mañana, para poder saber más de la nueva pareja de moda los Swanllen._

La nota cambio a las películas que estaban dando. Mire a ver a Bella, quien sostenía su rostro en las manos y dijo en un gruñido.

--Charlie y Renee van a matarme.

Seguido de eso sonó su celular. Lo miro y suspiro frustrada.

--Demonios, es Renee.

----- ------ ----- ------ ------ ------ ----- ------ ----- --- ------- ------- ------- --------- ---------

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, yo disfrute mucho escribiéndolo para ustedes.**

**Por fa dejen sus reviews sobre que les pareció. **

**En el próximo capitulo veremos que dice la suegrita de Edward XD**


	12. Los medios

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

Chicas muchísimas gracias ya son 159 reviews aun no me lo puedo creer.

Este capítulo es desde el POV de Bella, espero que lo disfruten.

---------------------- ---------- ---------- ----------- -------- --------- ---------- -------- ----

Capitulo 11

Estábamos viendo la televisión cuando salió un reportaje

_En noticias del espectáculo, les podemos confirmar que Tanya Denali y Félix Vulturi tienen una relación se les ha visto en diferentes lugares del mundo besándose en público o dándose muestras de cariño._

_Pero chicas no suspiren aliviadas de que el soltero más perseguido de California está disponible; puesto que nuestro galán Edward Cullen, no está solo como se pensaba, en la mañana de hoy se le vio en el hospital donde labora, sosteniendo por la cintura muy cariñosamente a Isabella Swan, la autora de Imprimación, Isabella siempre se ha caracterizado por mantener un perfil bajo y alejarse de la atención pública, pero ahora todos los ojos estarán sobre esta nueva pareja ya que los dos son conocidos por evadir la atención pública. Habrá sido Isabella Swan la causante de la ruptura de Edward y Tanya?_

_En esta toma podemos ver a la pareja dándose besos en un pequeño restaurante de la localidad. Estaremos al pendiente de la cena de la fundación Cullen que se realiza mañana, para poder saber más de la nueva pareja de moda los Swanllen._

La nota cambio a las películas que estaban dando.

Oculte mi rostro en mis manos esto no me puede estar pasando, que he hecho de malo

--Charlie y Renee van a matarme. – dije gruñendo, seguro que me matarían en especial Charlie con lo severo y protector que era.

Para confirmar mis peores temores sonó mi celular, lo tome y vi que no me equivoque.

--Demonios, es Renee.—dije, sabía que estaba frita.

--Hola mamá—dije en cuanto respondí el teléfono

--Isabella Marie Swan, estas saliendo con Edward Cullen y no me has dicho, desde hace cuanto, como se conocieron, están saliendo en serio, ya han tenido tu sabes relaciones, te estás cuidando, por que rompió con su novia, no me digas que tu tuviste que ver en eso Charlie y yo te criamos bien, así que dime que lo que todos están diciendo es mentira—por Dios como podía decir todo eso sin tomar aire para respirar.

--Mamá, cálmate, primero que todo como estas?, yo bien gracias por preguntar—dije con un deje de sarcasmo en mi voz, pude ver que Edward estaba pendiente de cada palabra que decía.

--Isabella, no te andes por las ramas y contéstame

--Sí, mamá estoy saliendo con Edward Cullen, solo hemos salido desde ayer, es mi vecino y no tuve nada que ver con su rompimiento con su ex novia—le dije rogando que se hubiera olvidado la parte de las "relaciones"—vi que Edward enarcaba una ceja

--Bueno y van en plan formal?, ya hablaron con Charlie ya sabes cómo se pone—me dijo, mi papá esa era la parte difícil, era algo tirano a veces en lo que se refiere a mí, si por él fuera no tendría novio hasta después que el muriera.

--Mamá, por favor no le digas nada a Charlie, deja que yo hable con él y luego si necesito ayuda te aviso

--Bebe, no le temas a tu padre, siempre te has comportado con él de una manera muy cobarde

--Mamá, no es que sea cobarde , es solo que ya sabes cómo es Charlie—dije bajando la voz para que Edward no me escuchara—sabes que cuando se entere se pondrá como loco.

--Bueno entonces olvidemos a Charlie, el vive en un pueblito y no ve nada de televisión que no sea deportes y las pocas personas con las que se relaciona son como él. Así que si no le vas a decir s tu padre, al menos debes traer tu novio a que lo conozca tu madre

--Mamá, veras Edward es un hombre muy ocupado, no creo que eso pueda ser—Edward se me quedo mirando y extendió la mano para que le diera el teléfono, le moví negativamente la cabeza y él se acerco más.—Veras él es médico y no creo que se pueda mamá será en otra ocasión.—tenia a Edward a mi lado ahora.

--Bella, si le interesas a ese hombre seguro hace un hueco en su ocupada agenda para venir a conocer a la madre de su novia aunque sea por un día—Edward podía escuchar con claridad lo que Renee me decía ya que a mi adorada madre se le ocurrió empezar a levantar la voz.

Suspire resignada viendo a Edward a los ojos, el seguía con la mano extendida.

--Mamá…. Te importaría conversar con Edward?

--Está allí?—no mamá está en el polo norte y le pediré a uno de los renos de santa que le diga que te llame, pensé con sarcasmo

--Sí, mamá está a mi lado y desea conversar contigo—mire ceñuda a Edward, no sabía que se proponía, le pase el teléfono con desconfianza.

--Buenas tardes, le habla Edward Cullen—dijo él haciendo gala de su perfecta educación.

Pausa larga demasiado larga, Edward sonreía y caminaba alejándose de mi; yo empecé a seguirlo.

--Algo así pude descifrar por su conversación

--Seria un placer, Renee, te parece bien el próximo jueves?

--Entonces perfecto, nos vemos el jueves, ha sido un verdadero placer Renee—dijo colgando el teléfono.

--Que fue eso?—le pregunte

--Eso, es que vamos a ir a ver a Renee.

--Edward en verdad no tienes que hacerlo, no quiero que te molestes—dije apenada ya sabía cómo era mi madre.

--No, es nada Bella, además Renee es mi futura suegra, yo quiero saber todo de ti y conocer todo y a todos los que tengan que ver contigo—dijo tomando mi cintura con sus manos.

--Gracias, Edward, la verdad es que Renee puede ser algo insistente si no consigue lo que quiere, es como una niña pequeña a la que le niegas un dulce.

--No tienes nada que agradecer, amor. Y bien me contaras de tus padres para comprender por qué le tienes miedo a Charlie.

--Bueno veras, mi madre dejo a mi padre cuando yo tenía 6 meses y se fue a Phoenix conmigo, yo pasaba los veranos con Charlie hasta los 13, entonces me revele, no me gustaba Fork, así que mi padre me llevaba a California por 2 semanas en el verano hasta que cumplí 17 años, a esa edad mi madre se caso con Phil y yo me fui a vivir con Charlie para darles su espacio, mi padre nunca pudo superar que mi madre lo dejara por eso se volvió un poquito amargado y posesivo en lo que a mi vida amorosa respecta, no quiere que me hagan sufrir—dije mirando el suelo que de pronto me pareció muy interesante. Con un suspiro añadí—en resumen Renee es mi madre y es completamente irresponsable y excéntrica a la cual amo con locura, Charlie es mi padre, jefe de policía, mandón y poco autoritario y Phil.. Bueno el es como un rehén--le dije sonriendo.

--Entonces el jueves conoceré a la excéntrica de Renee, pero estas segura que no quieres llamar a tu padre—me dijo acunando mi cara en sus manos.

--Con Charlie, menos es siempre más—le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que a mi padre le daría un ataque

--Bella, ya no eres una niña tu padre no puede decirte que hacer y que no—se inclino y me beso la punta de la nariz.

--Sí, sé que no puede soy independiente y no le doy explicaciones de mis actos a nadie, cuando era adolescente me rebelaba, pero al final siempre terminaba cediendo, él siempre ha estado muy solo, sobre lo único que hemos discutido desde que me fui de casa a la universidad, fue la decisión de comprar esta casa, decía que estaba muy apartada de todo, que cualquier cosa me podría pasar y no tendría a quien recurrir, todavía discutimos sobre lo mismo cada vez que hablamos—dije soltando un largo suspiro.

--Bueno señorita Swan, yo estoy feliz con tu decisión de comprar esta casa y ahora que usted es mi novia—dijo tocando mi nariz con un dedo—si tienes que dar explicaciones de tus actos, no tolerare nada que te ponga en peligro, así que nada de motos, saltos de acantilados, caminadas bajo la lluvia en la playa, amigos hombres lobos o vampiros noctámbulos al acecho entrando por tu ventana

Se inclino y me beso, pero este beso fue de los serios, fue intenso, podía sentir cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo cobrando vida, necesitaba tenerlo cerca, lleve mis manos a su cabello y lo hale hacia mí, su lengua trazo las formas de mis labios pidiendo permiso para entrar, se lo concedí gustosa, de pronto sentí el colchón bajo mi espalda y Edward sobre mí, no pude reprimir un gemido de placer, sentía como si tuviera un puñado de flamas bajando por mi garganta y asentándose en lo más bajo de mi estomago, mis manos se soltaron de su cabello y me atreví acariciar sus amplios hombros, rozando su fuerte cuello con mis manos; soltó un gemido en mi boca, eso me hizo sentir que tenía el control, recorrí su musculosa espalda con mis dedos, su mano se movió de mi cara a bajando por mi cuello, mis hombros, rozando el borde de mis senos, me estremecí ante ese leve contacto, sus manos siguieron bajando hasta mi cintura mi camiseta se había levantado y dejaba expuesto mi vientre, sus manos jugaron con mi piel desnuda y se metieron bajo mi camiseta, entrelace mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, pude sentir su erección rozando mi pelvis, sentí como me humedecía, con cada frote podía sentir como crecía pulgada a pulgada, se sentía enorme, no tenía idea de cómo cupo en mi interior, recuerdo que me sentía totalmente llena esa noche, su miembro no dejo un solo espacio vacío en mi interior, cuando se froto de nuevo, no pude evitar gemir su nombre; de pronto Edward se levanto un poco y susurro en mi oído.

--Bella, tú serás mi perdición, te juro que lo serás.

Nuestra respiración era pesada, su rostro estaba escondido en mi cuello.

--Ups!—le dije entrecortadamente

--Eso es quedarse corto—me dijo sonriendo

--lo siento—dije casi sin aliento—no sé lo que me paso—me sonroje

--Soy más fuerte de lo que pensé—me dijo y sentí que sus labios se curvaban contra mi cuello.—es bueno saberlo

--Quisiera poder decir lo mismo. En verdad lo siento.

--No te preocupes, sé que soy irresistible—soltó una carcajada

--Fanfarrón—le dije y me reí también

El teléfono de Edward, empezó a sonar. Lo tomo y respondió.

--Dime, Alice

--Si, ya estamos casi listos, nos vemos en unos minutos.

--Amor, ve a retocarte un poco, mis hermanos estarán aquí en menos de 15 minutos—me dijo y me beso la frente.

--Está bien, no tárdate

Salió de mi habitación en dirección a la suya, fui al baño a refrescarme me eché agua en la cara, tenia los labios un poco hinchados y rojos; me retoque el cabello ya que mi coleta caían mechones sueltos a mi rostro. Mientras me cambiaba de ropa, pensé en que si Edward, no se hubiera detenido hasta donde habríamos llegado, me sobresalto cuando escuche que tocaron el timbre de la puerta, tome mi cartera y me encontré con Edward saludando a sus hermanos.

--Bella—chillo y se lanzo sobre mí con tal fuerza que casi me tira al suelo

--Hola, Alice—le dije devolviéndole el abrazo, vaya para ser tan chiquita sí que tenía fuerza.

Cuando Alice me soltó, me sentí atrapada por dos fuertes brazos que me levantaron del suelo y me estrujaron contra su pecho, dejándome de golpe sin respiración.

--Hermanita, como estas?, así que como ahora sales en las noticias dejaras de ser una huraña y vivirás la vida de farándula, iras a clubes con nosotros mientras Edward esta en el hospital o te encerrara con llave para que nadie vea su preciosa Bella?—dijo Emmet, soltando una atronadora risa y alzando las cejas mirando a Edwad.

--No soy de salir Emmet, prefiero quedarme en la casa con un buen libro acurrucada en mi cama.

--Si me imagino si te acurrucas como estabas ayer con Edward, el volverá pronto de sus turnos—volvió a reír

--Emmet….—dijo Edward con una voz afilada como un cuchillo.

--Como estas Bella, me alegro de verte de nuevo—me dijo Jasper dándome la mano.

--Estoy bien Jasper, espero que estés bien tú también.

--Mientras este cerca de mi Alice, siempre lo estoy—dijo mirando a su amada.

--Bueno, vámonos—dijo Alice empujándonos afuera—tenemos que irnos pronto para alcanzar la película.

Mientras Edward, tomaba mis llaves, vi a Rosalie sentada en el enorme jeep rojo de Emmet

--Sera una larga velada—dije suspirando mientras Edward me ayudaba entrar a mi auto.

--No le hagas caso, ya se le pasara, solo esta celosa—me dijo besándome la frente

--Celosa?—levante la voz dos octavas—como puede Rosalie estar celosa de mi?

--Bueno digamos que no le gusta nadie que entre a la familia y tú te has adaptado muy bien, todos te han tomaron mucho cariño en solo unos minutos y ahora te adoran, a ella le costó más acoplarse a nosotros y nosotros a ella.—dijo mientras jugaba con los controles de mi auto.

No quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto pensaría en lo que me acaba de decir después, por lo que decido molestarlo un rato.

--Ey! Deja de mover los controles de mi auto, cuando lo vuelva a conducir no voy a poder ponerlos en orden de nuevo.

--Eres chiquita y te compras un auto pequeño, tu esperas que yo maneje tu audi TT sin mover siquiera el asiento, no quepo—le dijo son una sonrisa torcida.

--Pues eso te pasa por ser tan alto—le dije sacándole la lengua como una niña pequeña.

--Mmm, que te parece si te compro un auto más grande que te parece un BMW M3?

--Ni se te ocurra Edward Cullen, no me gusta que me regalen cosas y mucho menos si son caras.

--Está bien, amor no te enojes—dijo entrelazando su mano con la mía.

Llegamos al cine en tiempo record, gracias a que Edward maneja como loco. Compramos los tiquetes para una película de acción ya que los chicos se negaron rotundamente a ver una de amor que quería Alice.

--Bella, me acompañas al baño?—me pregunto Alice—chicos compren las cosas de comer, que quieres tu Bella?

--Er… palomitas y soda estaría bien

--Palomitas y soda será entonces, amor—me dijo Edward besándome la frente antes que Alice, lo hiciera soltarme para remolcarme al baño con ella.

--Lo quiero saber todo, vi las fotos en la televisión y me han estado llamando varios periodistas para saber si es verdad, se ven muy cómodos ya el uno con el otro—me dijo dando brinquitos.

--E. bueno… este.. Alice.. Veras..—le dije sonrojándome.

--No seas tonta, Bella, somos amigas no? Y pronto serás mi hermana—me dijo tomándole las dos manos y haciéndome mirarla.

--Bueno Alice, estoy confundida, veras las cosas no tuvieron un comienzo convencional para nosotros y ahora se mueven algo rápido.—dije sonrojándome

--Dime algo, Bella, tú querías a mi hermano desde antes de esa noche verdad?—por su mirada sabía que no podía mentirle.

--Alice, no me di cuenta que tipo de sentimientos tenia por el hasta que bueno.. él.. y yo… y ahora cuando me veces me quedo sin aliento—mi rostro se torno de un rojo brillante.

--No seas tonta, Bella, a mi me puedes contar todo, además Edward también te quería desde antes solo que no se había dado cuenta, yo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo. Las pocas veces que hablamos en esos meses como él sabía que no aceptaba que me contara nada de esa arpía, pues me hablaba de ti y cada vez que lo hacia su voz se tornaba distinta más alegre, por eso me alegra mucho que se estén dando esta oportunidad veras que serán muy felices, acuérdate de nunca apostar en contra mía—me dijo sonriendo—ahora volvamos a donde nuestros amores para ver la película.

Cuando nos dirigíamos a nuestros novios, nos paralizamos un momento, Edward y Jasper estaban rodeados de chicas, algunas algo atrevidas que se les insinuaban.

--Por que hacen eso Alice?—le susurre

--Por que creen que al ser ellos unos Cullen tendrán acceso a sus 10 minutos de fama si están con ellos—dijo haciendo puños sus manitas al ver que una chica acariciaba el brazo de Jasper y el se encogía rachándola gentilmente.— Sígueme Bella, y haz lo que yo hago.

La mire con cara de signo de interrogación y me tomo la mano y me llevo a rastras, llegamos donde estaban nuestros novios cuando una rubia le trataba de dar su número de teléfono a Edward, la verdad me sentí enojada, no soy una persona violenta, pero me dieron ganas de dejar calva su cabeza teñida.

Alice se lanzo en brazos de Jasper, quien la tomo gustoso y la presiono contra su pecho, mientras Alice le decía—Piérdete a la pelirroja que esta acechando a Jasper—yo me quede mirando a Edward, no sabía qué hacer en una situación así.

--Amor, volviste—me dijo mientras acunaba mi rostro y me besaba los labios.

--Quien es esta?—escuche decir a la rubia, señalándome con el dedo, yo puse cara de que wtf*

--"Esta"—escuche la voz de Edward tornarse acida y peligrosa—resulta que a la que usted se esta refiriendo como "esta" es mi novia.

--Bueno si te cansas de ese ratón de biblioteca, cariño puedes llamarme—dijo acercándole una tarjeta, sonriendo según ella seductoramente, yo casi me vomito.

Edward me entrego las palomitas y las sodas me tomo de la cintura, empujándome a la sala donde exhibían nuestra película dejando a la rubia con la mano extendida donde aún conservaba su tarjeta. No puedo negar que me sentí un poco presumida que él no la hubiera mirado, que me quisiera a mí.

Terminamos de ver la película, y nos reímos de un par de comentarios de Emmet.

Alice, le dijo a Edward que teníamos que estar en casa de Carlisle a la hora del almuerzo y luego empezariamos la sesión de haz de Bella una barbie, genial.

Para lo que ninguno estaba preparado era para lo que nos esperaba a la salida del cine. Habían no menos de 20 reporteros con cámaras fotográficas que en cuanto nos vieron se nos echaron encima.

--Dr. Cullen, es cierto que están con Isabella Swan en plan amoroso?, desde hace cuanto son novio?

Edward me llevaba firmemente agarrada de la cintura para que no me atropellaran, ni me resagara. Yo apretaba con fuerza el brazo que tenía en torno a su cintura.

--Isabella, esto es un truco publicitario por el lanzamiento de tu nuevo libro?

--Edward, el rompimiento de tu compromiso con Tanya fue porque se entero de tus relación con Isabella

Sentí a Edward tensarse y yo seguí caminando sosteniendo firmemente la mano con la rodeaba su cintura, que para que no cometer una locura en estos días pude ver que Edward de malas es algo de temer.

Escuche que le hacían preguntas a Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet. Pero Edward ya me estaba ayudando a subir al auto antes de poder escuchar cuales era. Edward se subió al lado del conductor a una velocidad impresionante, arranco y acelero a fondo manejo saltándose varias señales de tráfico para evitar que nos siguieran, yo estaba aferrada con las manos al asiento, podía ver que el rostro de Edward estaba cincelado en piedra.

--Edward… estas bien?—le dije en un susurro

--No—fue lo único que me respondió con la mandíbula cerrada, manejo hasta que aparcamos fuera de mi casa, hicimos el trayecto de una hora en 25 minutos. Me ayudo a bajar del auto y me indico que fuera a cambiarme para dormir, no me atreví a rebatirlo.

Me puse un camisón demasiado provocativo para mi gusto, me pregunte si Edward me prestaría sus camisas para dormir, seguro me cubrirían más que esto que llevaba puesto.

Camine de puntillas hasta su habitación, quería ver si se encontraba bien.

Edward estaba recostado junto a la ventana, pinchándose el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice. Me acerque a él y coloque mi mano sobre una de sus mejillas.

Que va mal, Edward?—le pregunte mientras acariciaba sus perfectos pómulos, él suspiro y abrió los ojos.

--A veces tengo un problema con mi temperamento, Bella, me molesta que te estuvieran acosando y que yo no pudiera hacer nada para protegerte, lamento haberte asustado—sonrió pero no le llego a los ojos.

--No me asustaste, Edward—le mentí

Se levanto y me ruborice al darme cuenta que noto lo que llevaba puesto, por unos segundos pude ver cómo me comía con la mirada, antes de controlar la expresión y aclararse la garganta.

--Vamos a dormir amor, mañana te espera un largo día—dicho esto me llevo hasta su cama, quito las cobijas para que pudiera subir, el se acostó a mi lado y nos cubrió con las sabanas. Me acuno contra su pecho.

--Hasta mañana Edward—le dije bostezando

--Hasta mañana, mi Bella, que tengas dulces sueños—me dijo besándome levemente los labios.

Empezó a tararear una canción y yo me dormí, cansada y estresada, pensando en que en menos de una semana vería a Renee, llevando a Edward a mi lado, en que tendría que mandarle una carta a Charlie ya que no me atrevía a llamarlo y enfrentarme a su furia, conociéndolo, capaz y se muda conmigo, solo para asegurarse de que no comparto la cama con Edwad, sonreí al pensar en la cara que pondría Charlie, si nos viera en este momento.

--Te amo—escuche murmurar a Edward, pero no estaba segura si era realidad o lo estaba soñando.

**Lamento la demora, ya saben que este fin de semana fue feriado así que, me fui a pasear. Espero que les guste este capítulo, por fa dejen sus reviews. Besines**

***Wtf es what the fuck ^_^ hay que lavarle la boquita a Bella.**


	13. noche de gala

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, todos son de Stephenie Meyer, aunque Edward me visita en las noches ^_^

Seguimos con el POV de Bella

CAPITULO 12

Noche de Gala

Volví a despertarme en brazos de Edward, me sonroje al darme cuenta que tenia una de mis piernas sobre las de él, la cabeza sobre su pecho, una de sus manos sujetaba mi pierna , mientras la otra me sostenía por la cintura, mi camisón estaba corrido hacia arriba en mi muslo apenas cubría mi trasero, trate de cambiar mi posición y Edward se despertó sus ojos se enterraron en los míos, sus ojos eran tan profundos que sentía como si mirara en su alma, parecía que el hacía lo mismo y le gustaba lo que veía, nos quedamos un momento, no sé cuánto tiempo haciendo eso, podían haber sido minutos u horas Edward se inclino y me beso los labios suavemente al inicio, su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca recorriendo el contorno de mi labio inferior, deje que profundizara el beso, subí mi mano recorriendo el contorno de su pecho de mármol hasta que mis dedos se entrelazaron en su cabello, amaba la sensación de tener su cabello en mis dedos, su agarre se volvió más apretado, presiono mi cintura contra su cuerpo y la mano con la sujetaba mi muslo lo levanto pasándolo por su cintura, deje escapar un jadeo, cuando sentí su dureza contra la parte inferior de mi muslo, eso pareció sacarnos a ambos de nuestra concentración, puso su cara contra mi cuello y podía sentir que su respiración era tan irregular como la mía.

--Bella, que voy a hacer contigo, eres demasiado deseable para tu propio bien—dijo entre jadeos, sus labios rosaron la piel de mi cuello haciéndome temblar, me sonroje al escuchar esas palabras

El se sostuvo sobre mí, soportando todo su peso con los brazos—Eres hermosa mi Bella, no tienes por qué avergonzarte.—roso mis mejillas con sus labios.—esta es una buena manera de empezar las mañanas --me dijo yo le sonreí.

--Que hora es?, debemos estar donde tus padres al medio día.

--Son pasada las 9, deberíamos arreglarnos, quieres algo especial para desayunar?

--No Edward, hoy cocino yo, ve a ducharte, todo estará listo cuando bajes—le sonreí y me deje llevar por el impulso de besar su mejilla, él me sonrió.

Salí de su habitación para que se arreglara, me di un baño rápido, me puse unos jean y una camiseta celeste, amarre mi cabello en una cola, baje a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, no quise encender el televisor, seria frustrante vernos en algún programa de chismes. Cuando tenía el desayuno listo, Edward bajo las escaleras luciendo como un dios griego, aun no se había puesto su camisa, así que tenia la vista completa de su esculpido pecho y sus abdominales que parecían hechos de acero, trate que no se diera cuenta que lo estaba mirando pero fracase.

--Te gusta lo que ves, amor?—me dijo con una sonrisa torcida. No pude evitar comportarme como una niña de 5 años así que le saque la lengua. El se acerco y me dio un beso ligero en los labios.

Comimos en un silencio confortable, hasta que mi teléfono sonó, por el Identificador de llamadas me di cuenta que era Ángela.

--Hola Ang!

--Bells, como estas?

--Bien Ang, como va la vida de mujer comprometida?

--genial, Ben y yo estamos felices Bells…. A la oficina están llegando muchas llamadas, Maggie, les está respondiendo que no tienes comentarios al respecto de tu vida romántica. Deseas que se dé un comunicado de prensa o está bien con lo que dijo?

--Ang, todo esto es tan complicado, dile que mantenga lo que está diciendo, nunca hemos hecho comentarios de mi vida privada y no empezaremos ahora. Ang… crees que mañana puedes venir a verme--no podía decírselo delante de Edward, pero sabía que Ángela me entendería sin llegar a formar la oración, realmente necesitaba a mi amiga.

--Claro Bells, quieres que lleve a Ben?

--Si, eso sería genial, seguro se llevara bien con Edward

--Si, así ellos estarán entretenidos mientras nosotras tenemos platicas de chicas

Yo reí y ella también. Mire a Edward, quien me sonreía mientras lavaba los platos.

--Te parece bien a las 3 de la tarde?, Edward y yo vamos a una gala hoy en la noche, así tendremos tiempo de descansar si llegamos tarde—mire a Edward en busca de aprobación sobre la hora escogida, el asintió con la cabeza.

--Genial, Bells nos vemos a las 3

--Bye, Ang.

--Parece que tendremos visitas mañana—me dijo envolviendo mi cintura con sus brazos.

--Creo que conoces a Ben y Ángela

--Si, pero no oficialmente como tu novio—me giro para que quedara frente al él, se inclino y me beso, cada vez que Edward me besaba era como si una descarga eléctrica atravesara m cuerpo, lleve las manos a su cabello para sentirlo más cerca, él se apretó más contra su cuerpo, sus manos se movían por mi espalda subiendo hasta mi cuello, pidió acceso a mi boca y se lo concedí, no me di cuenta que nos habíamos movido, hasta que me note que estaba sentada sobre la mesa de la cocina y tenía a Edward frente a mí, apreté sus caderas con mis piernas, tratando de tenerlo más cerca. Cuando lo hice pude notar el efecto que este beso estaba teniendo en él, también pude notar que había algo cálido y húmedo en mi ropa interior, me sonroje, cuánto tiempo podríamos pasar así, hasta llegar al siguiente paso; nos separamos para tomar aire, pero sus labios se posaron en mi cuello, cuando mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, no pude evitar soltar un gemido, por Dios, este hombre iba a ser mi muerte, después de esto, el levanto su cara y dejo su frente descansar sobre la mía, sus ojos estaban más oscuros, podía ver que había deseo en sus ojos.

--Bella—dijo tratando de calmarse—creo que debemos irnos a casa de mis padres.

--Está bien Edward—dije en voz baja—cuando me trate de bajar, estaba tan cerca de él que mi cuerpo rozó contra el suyo en mi camino de bajada, escuche que gruño.

--Bella, estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo aquí, por favor no me hagas esto—su cara cayó sobre mi hombro.

--Lo siento Edward, no fue mi intención—mi cara se torno de un rojo brillante, me apresure a salir de la cocina, tome mis cosas, Edward me esperaba al final de la escalera, salimos hacia la casa de sus padres. En el camino conversamos y nos reímos. Pude ver el jeep de Emmet y el porshe de Alice en la entrada. Edward me ayudo a bajar del auto y nos dirigimos a casa de sus padres.

--Bella!!—escuche a Alice chillar antes que casi me tumbara al suelo con uno de sus abrazos.

--Hola Alice, Jasper—dije a notar que estaba parado tras ella.

--Bella, Edward—dijo Jasper sonriendo

--Si son mis hermanitos!!—grito Emmet—venga Bella que tal un abrazo para tu hermano mayor? –me dijo rompiendo el agarre que Edward tenía en mi cintura y apretándome contra su pecho-

--E..mm..et.. no puedo.. respirar —me soltó y me froto el cabello despeinándomelo.

--Emmet, compórtate—le dijo Edward antes de ser atrapado en un abrazo por su hermano mayor.

Esme y Carlisle también se unieron a nosotros para saludarnos. Fui a ayudar a Esme a la cocina mientras Edward, se quedaba con los chicos.

--Bella, sé que no te gusta la atención de los medios—me dijo Esme con una sonrisa—esta noche habrán muchos de ellos, se que todos estarán pendientes de si apareces del brazo de Edward, ya que al parecer son la novedad de la farándula—deje escapar un suspiro, Esme acaricio mis cabellos maternalmente—no te preocupes corazón, se aburrirán pronto, esta noche solo piensa en divertirte con la familia y con Edward.

Dicho esto regresamos al comedor y servimos la comida, conversamos tranquilamente de cosas triviales, los constantes comentarios de Emmet, riéndose de las travesuras de cuando eran niños. Edward y Emmet solían jugar a tener supe poderes, Emmet decía que el tenia una súper fuerza y que no había nada mejor. Mientras Edward decía que él podía leer las mentes, me parecía tan tierno. Cuando le pregunte a Alice si ella tenía súper poderes se quedo quieta por un segundo luego me sonrió cambiando el tema. Me extraño pero no seguí presionando el hecho. Rosalie me ignoraba como siempre, para ella el asiento donde me sentaba estaba vacío. En cuanto ayude a Esme a llevar los platos a la cocina, Alice me arrastro hasta su habitación, me guió hasta su baño, era muy espacioso en el medio había una silla rosada baja, ella me sentó en ella, y se apresuro a uno de los armarios en donde pude ver que tenía todo tipo de frascos con productos de belleza; me puso mascarilla, tras mascarilla, pulió cada superficie de mi cuerpo, yo dormí un poco entre tratamiento y tratamiento. Arreglo mi cabello en ondas aunque le dije que mi cabello nunca se rizaba, para mi gran sorpresa cuando soltó los tubos calientes que me había puesto, mi cabello cayó en una cascada de rizos. Mi maquillaje era suave, solo mascara, un poco de sombras en los ojos, mis labios de un color rojo sangre. Salió unos segundos del baño cuando regreso, traía un vestido azul eléctrico que se le transparentaba la parte superior, las mangas eran largas y caía en vuelos desde la parte inferior del escote.

--Alice, no hay manera en el mundo que me hagas ponerme eso—le dije seriamente—se me vera todo.. he… bueno la parte de arriba es casi transparente—sentí mis mejillas enrojecer.

--Bella, esto va debajo—dijo señalando un corsé azul con unos calzones a juego.

--Alice, en verdad yo no puedo ponerme eso

--Bella, no voy a discutir contigo, no hay discusión sobre este asunto, así que ven para ayudarte a poner el corsé o llamo a Emmet para que te sostenga mientras te lo pongo—me miro maliciosamente.

Trate de mantener toda la dignidad que pude después de esa amenaza, deje caer la bata en la que estaba envuelta, me puse los panties. Alice me ayudo con el corsé y el vestido.

--Bella te dejare sola unos segundos voy a buscar mi vestido, no te muevas, no vayas a caerte y estropear el maquillaje o el peinado.

Alice regreso en menos de 5 minutos, su vestido era negro, se ceñía perfectamente a su pequeña figura.

-Bien Bella, ahora sí, vamos para que te veas en el espejo.

Asentí y la seguí a su habitación, había un espejo de 3 caras en las que podía ver cada aspecto de mi reflejo. Ante mí, había una mujer que no conocía, sus ojos estaban enmarcados con largas pestañas, su color de piel era como crema con rosas, tenía una bonita silueta, se veía grácil, sus pechos se veían redondeados y se pronunciaban notablemente en el escote, era alta y esbelta; no podía creer que ese era mi reflejo.

--Ves que hermosa estas, Bella—chillo Alice

--Wao! Alice, no me parezco a mí.

--Bella, es verdad lo que dice Edward, no te vez a ti misma con claridad. Ahora recuerda como luces toda la noche y recuerda que Edward está contigo porque te quiere. Cuando no estés con Edward, yo tratare de estar contigo para que no estés sola.

--Alice, a que te refieres?

--Solo promételo, Bella—me dijo seriamente mirándome a los ojos.

--Está bien Alice.

Alice y yo nos encaminamos a la sala, cuando casi llegamos a las escaleras, me detuvo

--Espera aquí hasta que yo te diga, detente antes de llegar al final.—se asomo a las escaleras-- Edward voltéate y no hagas trampas. Bien Bella ahora puedes bajar.

Baje lentamente, dando un paso a la vez para no matarme con esos tacones que me puso Alice. Podía ver la ancha espalda de Edward, nunca lo había visto en ropa formal, cuando me faltaban pocos escalones, me detuve como me indico Alice.

--Edward, ya puedes voltearte—le dijo.

Mis mejillas se encendieron cuando se volteo, sus ojos se abrieron y pude ver como recorría con si mirada desde mi rostro hasta mis pies. Edward se veía más que perfecto, cuando al fin me sentía a su altura el parecía un dios griego más que nunca.

--Bella—dijo subiendo los escalones hasta que llego donde estaba, me tomo de la mano y la beso.—Estas bellísima, amor—se inclino y me beso el cuello—Creo que no te podré dejar fuera de mi vista hoy menos que nunca.

--Tu también estas muy guapo—le dije tímidamente.—aunque lo más seguro es que hagamos un viaje al hospital, mira este zapato—saque mi pierna para mostrarle la trampa mortal en la que Alice me había subido, me sonroje al ver que miraba mi pierna más del tiempo necesario.

--Gracias, Alice—fue lo único que dijo.

Alice ya estaba en los brazos de Jasper, esperamos a que los demás llegaran, cuando Rosalie bajo del brazo de Emmet, sentí una punzada en mi autoestima, llevaba un vestido rojo sangre con un pronunciado escote, el vestido acentuaba cada una de sus voluminosas curvas. Pude ver que Emmet me miro fijo.

--Bella?—me dijo y luego levanto las cejas—Hermanito, no sé cómo te las vas a arreglar primero para quitar tus manos de ella esta noche y segundo para evitar que otros quieran ponérselas encima—Soltó una estrepitosa risa, Rosalie lo golpeo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza—Auch!!!!, bebe, no dije nada malo—vi como Rosalie rodaba los ojos casi al mismo tiempo que Edward.

En cuanto llegaron Esme y Carlisle; salimos todos de la casa. Alice y Jasper se irían en el mercedes con Carlisle y Esme; Emmet y Rosalie en su BMW; Edward y yo en su volvo. Llegamos a un hotel hermosamente decorado, pude ver que había cientos de personas detrás de los cordones de seguridad, Esme tenía razón casi la mitad eran miembros de la prensa. Edward me apretó la mano para confortarme.

--No tienes nada de qué preocuparte amor, haremos una entrada rápida, no responderemos a ninguna pregunta que tenga que ver con nuestra vida privada. A propósito, te he dicho que esta noche estas extraordinariamente hermosa?

--Cada cinco minutos desde que me viste—le dije riendo.

Detuvo el auto en la entrada del hotel, yo tome inhale profundamente tratando de calmarme, mientras el daba la vuelta para abrirme la puerta, pude ver que los flashes de las cámaras disparaba en su dirección. Edward me ayudo a bajar, poso su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, mientras caminábamos. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle y Esme iban delante, podía escuchar cómo les preguntaban sobre nuestra relación, ellos las evadían cortésmente. A nosotros también nos hicieron esas preguntas y Edward tan educadamente como pudo, dijo que no respondería ninguna pregunta que no se relacionara con el evento de esta noche. Al fin llegamos a la seguridad del salón, era hermoso, suaves tonos en los manteles, sillas y la decoración; podía ver el toque de los Cullen en cada detalle, sin duda gracias a Esme y Alice. Nos sentamos en la mesa principal, Edward tenía mi mano sujeta y trazaba suaves círculos con su pulgar, para calmarme.

--Todo está bien, amor, no tenemos que preocuparnos más por ellos. Disfrutemos esta hermosa velada juntos—me dijo al oído, me estremecí ante el contacto de su aliento con mi piel desnuda.

Conversamos un poco entre todos mientras venían llegando los invitados e inversionistas. Carlisle y Edward se levantaron para dar sus discursos. Alice se inclino hacia mí.

--Bella, no quiero que te preocupes, pero me acaban de informar que Félix Vulturi, vino en lugar de su padre a la gala trayendo a su zorra de turno. No creo que Tanya se atreva a decirte nada, pero de todos modos recuerda lo que me prometiste en la casa.—me susurro.

Sentí como si tuviera un nudo en el estomago, busque con la vista hasta que los encontré como a unas 10 mesas de nosotros. Tanya se veía exquisita como siempre, se reía suavemente, mientras Félix le hablaba al oído.

--Alice, no crees que ella aun este interesada en Edward o sí?

--No, pero la conozco, es una estúpida caprichosa. Seguro querrá hacerte pasar un mal momento si tiene la oportunidad, para mostrar su "superioridad". Te lo juro Bella, si por mí fuera haría que nunca nadie la volviera a contratar. No le des el gusto si te llega a decir algo de ver que te afecta, me comprendes, Bella, no dejes que te afecte, Edward te ama.

--Alice, no creo que Edward me ame.. sabes bien… que… bueno--- Alice me corto

--Bella, no voy a discutir contigo, Edward te ama, no sé cuando te convencerás de eso.

Solo asentí, sabía que Edward sentía algo por mí, pero no podía creer que fuera amor, yo ya me había dado cuenta que mis sentimientos hacia él, si eran amor, pero me daba miedo ilusionarme. A los pocos minutos Edward y Carlisle regresaron. Cenamos y conversamos amenamente. Cuando termino la cena, muchas personas vinieron a nuestra mesa a saludar a los Cullen; Edward estaba conversando con unos señores, pero mantenía su mano en torno a mi cintura, por eso me sorprendí un poco al escuchar mi nombre.

--Vaya, Bella pero si estas hermosa, me debes un baile desde que estábamos en la escuela—me sentí incomoda al notar que la mirada de Mike Newton se detenía solo en mi escote. Edward pareció notarlo también.

--Newton—dijo Edward presionándome hacia su costado mientras su mandíbula estaba tensa y mira a Mike como si le fuera a arrancar los ojos.—los bailes de Bella, solo están destinados para mi esta noche, mañana y todas las demás noches, así que puedes buscarte otra pareja.—dijo esto dejando a Mike con la palabra en la boca y llevándome a la pista de baile.

--Edward, yo no puedo bailar—le dije susurrando—no quiero avergonzarte, apenas puedo caminar por una superficie plana sin caerme.

--Todo depende quien te lleve a bailar, amor. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, no dejare que nada malo te pase.

Puso mis manos alrededor de su cuello, para luego colocar las suyas en mi cintura, la música era suave, el casi sin esfuerzo me levanto del suelo, presionándome contra su cuerpo, mientras hacía que me parara sobre sus pies.

--Me siento como si tuviera 5 años y estoy bailando con mi padre—le dije entre risas.

--Bueno, por suerte no soy tu padre y ciertamente hoy menos que nunca pareces tener cinco años—dijo dándome un beso en el cuello.

Bailar con Edward era simple, nos movíamos con gracia, bueno el se movía yo solo me dejaba llevar. Los demás bailaban expertamente a nuestro lado, Alice me sonreía cada vez que giraba a nuestro lado. Yo no podía estar más feliz, finalmente nos encamínanos a nuestra mesa, estaba tan concentrada en ese sentimiento que no me percate que nos detuvimos hasta que Edward se tenso a mi lado, levante la mirada para encontrarme con un hombre de ojos azules, puestos fijamente en mí, lo reconocí de inmediato.

--Bien Edward, donde tenias escondida a esta belleza, si la hubiera visto antes, seguro te hubiera dejado a Tanya.—le dijo Félix con una sonrisa socarrona, sin apartar la vista de mí, me sentía muy incómoda, por lo que me apreté contra el pecho de Edward, como si quisiera fundirme en el.

--Aun no te he agradecido el favor me hiciste—dijo Edward abrazándome a su lado fuertemente, mientras Félix volvía su atención al comentario de Edward, yo también que desconcertada que favor podía haberle hecho Félix a Edward—sacaste a Tanya de mi vida, para que yo pudiera encontrar la razón de mi existencia—dijo mientras besaba mis cabellos—Así que gracias, por la ayuda Félix—dijo Edward con una sonrisa, la cara de Félix mostraba el shock que le habían provocado las palabras de Edward y estoy segura que el mío tenia la misma expresión. Edward me llevo hasta la mesa, luego de habernos sentado el acuno mi rostro con sus manos y deposito un suave beso en mis labios; yo acaricie sus mejillas con la punta de mis dedos.

--Vaya, vaya así que la mojigata está tratando de meterse en la cama del santurrón—escuche una voz que reconocí fácilmente… Tanya pensé ácidamente.

Edward interrumpió nuestro beso, para lanzarle una mirada desafiante. Ella sonreía sarcásticamente parada frente a nosotros

--No me mires así Eddy, estoy segura que a esta solo la usas para mantener la cama caliente, te apuesto que no te sabe complacer, sin embargo si recuerdas todo lo que yo te complacía, si tan solo me hubieras dejado llegar más lejos—dijo ella mirándolo lascivamente y yo sentí como si fuera a vomitar.

--Tanya, te lo advierto, déjanos en paz, soy un caballero, pero si sigues ofendiendo a Bella, me olvidare que lo soy.—dijo Edward apretándome contra su pecho.

--Está bien Eddy, no te enojes, ya sabes dónde encontrarme si necesitas ayuda—le dijo lamiéndose el labio-- inferior esta vez no tendrías que echarte para atrás—dijo mientras se alejaba, yo simplemente me quería morir, nunca podría ser seductora, mi autoestima cayó en picada.

--Bella, amor estas bien?, lo siento tanto—me sentó en su regazo apretándome fuertemente contra él, yo enterré el rostro en su pecho, el beso mis cabellos, quería llorar pero no lo iba a hacer, las palabras de Alice, se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente, no iba a dejar que me vieran que me afecto, no la iba dejar arruinar esta noche a Edward.

--Si, Edward todo está bien—él se separo un poco para verme el rostro, hice algo que nunca pensé que haría, tome su rostro en mis manos, sus verdes ojos brillaban con emociones que no podía descifrar, lentamente levante mi rostro hasta que mis labios se posaron sobre los suyos. Edward por un momento pareció sorprenderse, él era siempre el que tomaba la iniciativa para cualquier contacto físico entre los dos, luego sus labios empezaron a moverse contra los míos con urgencia, nos olvidamos del lugar, del evento, de las personas que estaban allí, hasta que escuchamos a alguien aclararse la garganta insistentemente.

--Bueno, hermanitos creo que es mejor que se consigan un cuarto o si quieren les prestó las llaves del que conseguí para Rose y para mi.—dijo Emmet riéndose

Edward frunció su seño, mirando a su hermano.

--Emmet no tienes nada más interesante que hacer que interrumpirnos—lo mire levantando una ceja, hablando entre mis dientes

--Uy! Hermanita sí que me das miedo—dijo temblando falsamente—bueno aunque como andabas con hombre lobos y vampiros debes ser dura—dijo golpeando juguetonamente mi hombro. Edward nos miraba interactuar con una sonrisa divertida. Le devolví el golpe a Emmet, quien dejo escapar un falso quejido.—Me has matado hermanita—con esto me tomo en brazos y me estrecho en uno de sus férreos abrazos. Cuando me deposito en el suelo se volvió a su hermano—Si lo estropeas con ella, te daré caza como a un perro.

Yo me quede en una pieza ante la amenaza de Emmet hacia Edward. Vi la gran espalda de Emmet alejarse hacia el bar donde estaba Rosalie.

--Quieres tomar algo?—me dijo Edward abrazándome por la espalda

--Si, la verdad es que tengo un poco de sed

Nos encaminamos al bar donde estaban sus hermanos. Edward pidió dos copas de vino, yo le dije que no tomaba, pero entre todos me convencieron que lo probara, el vino estaba delicioso, pero solo le di dos sorbos. Bromeamos y reímos por horas, hasta que fue hora de irnos, la gala había sido un éxito, habían recaudado mucho dinero para tratar a niños con enfermedades cardiacas. Cuando salimos nos volvimos a topar con los reporteros haciendo las mismas preguntas, los eludimos y Edward condujo de vuelta a casa. Ninguno de los dos comento nada de lo que paso en la fiesta, yo trate de olvidar los comentarios de Tanya, poco a poco me fui quedando dormida, me desperté cuando sentí que me recostaban en una superficie mullida y me quitaban los zapatos, en esa posición el corsé me hacía casi imposible respirar. Me levante y vi a Edward sentado a mi lado, pude reconocer que estábamos en mi habitación.

--No quise despertarte amor—me dijo acariciando mis mejillas

--No me despertaste, fue este vestido que casi no me dejo respirar. Voy al baño a quitármelo—le dije mientras me encaminaba a mi armario y sacaba un pijama de seda con pantaloncillos cortos. Cuando entre al baño vi que me encontraba en un dilema, el vestido era tan ceñido que no podía alcanzar el cierre y mucho menos podría quitarme el corsé ya que este se amarraba a la espalda con intrincadas trenzas. Iba a matar a Alice, ese duendecillo sabía muy bien lo que hacía cuando me metió en esto. Suspire resignada, Edward es un caballero, sé que me ayudara sin segundas intenciones, yo aun no estaba preparada para llevar nuestra relación al siguiente paso. Salí del baño y me encontré a Edward en unos bóxers de franela sin camisa, por Dios iba a sufrir una combustión espontanea, el hombre se veía divino.

--Que pasa amor por qué no te has cambiado?

--Edward creo que necesito ayuda—dije mordiéndome el labio y sonrojándome profundamente.

--Ohh! –dijo él al caer en cuenta sobre lo que me refería. Se acerco con paso lento hacia mí, yo me gire para que pudiera tomar el cierre del vestido. Noté que sus manos están temblando levemente cuando agarro el cierre, lo bajo lenta y tortuosamente, mientras dejaba expuesto el corsé, temblé ante el contacto de sus manos contra la parte baja de mi espalda en donde se encontraba el primer amarre, fue soltándolos uno a uno hasta que lo único que detenía el vestido y el corsé de caer al suelo eran mis manos puestas sobre mi pecho. Escuche que Edward soltó un gran suspiro, parecía que había estando aguantando la respiración por largo tiempo.

--Be..lla… ya está.. listo—dijo con voz temblorosa. Yo me apresure al baño, no quería dejar que mi cuerpo traicionara mi cerebro, me eche agua en la cara, me cepille los dientes y el cabello, me puse la pijama y regrese a la habitación. Edward me ayudo a meterme bajo las cobijas y como ya era costumbre me acurruque en su pecho, mientras él me apretaba por la cintura. Empezó a entonar la melodía que hacia noches tarareaba.

--Buenas noches Edward—le dije antes de cerrar los ojos.

--Buenas noches amor—me dijo besando mis cabellos.

**Du Dun Dum (8) a que creían que Tanya se iba a quedar tranquila pues fíjense que esta noche no XD Bella aun no esta lista para ir más alla de besos y abracitos medio fuertes, pero pronto lo estara.  
**

**Sorry por no haber actualizado antes, mi trabajo me tenía loca.**


	14. Lecciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, quisiera pero no es así. **

**Gracias, mil por su apoyo en esta y mis otras historias.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 13**

**Lecciones**

**BPOV**

Volví a despertarme en brazos de Edward, su respiración era regular, mi cabeza subía y bajaba con el moviendo de su pecho desnudo, me sentía segura y protegida. Nunca antes me sentí así con nadie, ni siquiera con mi padre. Mi padre… pensé secamente, ¿cómo enfrentarme a Charlie?, Renee tenia razón yo era una cobarde, nunca le había presentado a un novio a Charlie y ahora le presentaría al hombre que me hace sentir completa en muchos aspectos con quien además duermo desde hace una semana. Hace una semana Edward, me había hecho mujer, no solo mujer, sino su mujer; sentía que nos unía un lazo intangible por el hecho de haber compartido esa experiencia juntos, nuestra primera vez. Suspiré no fue exactamente como lo había soñado, pero al final de cuenta la vida gira y gira, uno solamente puede esperar a que las cosas salgan bien, por el momento así parecía, me sentía querida y deseada; cosa rara en mí, nunca pensé que alguien podría tener ese tipo de sentimientos hacia mí. Pero Edward, parecía quererme y bueno lo de desearme estaba claro, cada vez que teníamos una sesión de besos, pues… tenia problemas controlando su "problema", yo sonreí con malicia al recordar como se puso ayer en la cocina, quería decirle que quería continuar pero no sabia como hacerlo, me daba vergüenza solo de pensarlo, bueno, no continuar, continuar, sino, AHHH no se me grite mentalmente, tal vez si fuéramos poco a poco, digo se que hicimos todo el recorrido, pero quisiera que nos llegáramos a conocer íntimamente.

Sentí que Edward, jugaba con mis cabellos, no me di cuenta que se había despertado por estar sumida en mis pensamientos.

--Buenos días, Edward—le dije tímidamente

--Buenos días, amor—Edward levanto gentilmente mi rostro para poder besarme.

Cada vez que sus labios tocaban los míos, sentía un torrente de emociones, deje que mis manos se enlazaran en su cabello, como me encantaba hacer eso, pero hoy quería más, deje que mis manos se deslizaban de su cabello a sus hombros y luego a su espalda. Mi respiración se hizo superficial cuando sentí que sus manos recorrían el costado de mi cuerpo y se detenían en mi cintura donde la camisa de mi pijama dejaba al descubierto mi abdomen, presiono sus manos contra mi piel desnuda, mandando miles de pulsos eléctricos a través de mi cuerpo. Sus labios se separaron de los míos, mordió suavemente la piel bajo mi mentón, no pude reprimir el gemido.

--Ed..ward—logre articular—por favor—suplique mientras el besaba mi cuello y sus manos acariciaban mi cintura. Yo no pensaba con claridad, mis manos recorrían su espalda una y otra vez, en un momento mis manos fueron tan abajo que se encontraron con el elástico de sus bóxers. Edward se tenso su cara estaba escondida contra mi cuello, podía sentir toda la extensión de su miembro empinado sobre mi muslo.

--Bella—dijo contra mi cuello su calido aliento me hizo sentir cosquillas—si sigues así no podré detenerme—me dio un beso en el cuello—se que no tienes practica en lo que es intimidad, pero con lo que haces me estas matando—me sonroje profundamente—puedo sentir que te estas sonrojando, amor, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte. Es natural lo que pasa.

Sentía como si Edward fuera un maestro y me estuviera explicando una lección y quería aprender, pero no sabía como hacérselo saber.

--Edward, me preguntaba...bueno… no se si… este… no se digo si tu quieres….—escuche la risa de Edward amortiguada por mi piel, él levanto la cabeza para mirarme.

--Bella, estas tan sonrojada, que es lo que me quieres decir, nunca te escuche trabarte tanto—dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su mano.—dime, amor, no tienes por que sentir vergüenza de mi.

--Bueno, tu sabes…--empecé a decir mirando al techo en vez de sus ojos, para poder ordenar mis pensamientos—hay veces cuando un hombre y una mujer—por dios que vergüenza, mi cara se puso aun más roja, mi mirada vago por mi habitación buscando algo con que distraerlo, se centro un momento en el reloj.—Por dios, Edward tenemos que levantarnos son casi la 1. No tenemos mucho tiempo para prepararnos.

--Me dirás luego tu pregunta?—dijo soltando un suspiro mientras me miraba a los ojos detenidamente.

--Si, más tarde te lo diré—le dije mordiéndome el labio.

Nos levantamos para arreglarnos, bien terminamos de almorzar, le acomodaba una y otra vez la camisa a Edward

--Bella, amor, deja de abotargarme la camisa hasta el cuello y créeme que la camisa no puede estar más plana de lo que esta, así que deja de tratar de quitarle las inexistentes arrugas que tiene. ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?—me dijo mientras me besaba las manos

--Edward, ellos son mis amigos desde la escuela y bueno, a Ángela y Ben nunca le parecieron ninguno de los chicos que trato de conquistarme y la verdad…--me mordí el labio.

--Y la verdad quieres que ellos me aprueben a mi y que digan que soy bueno para ti, no es cierto?—me pregunto sujetando mi barbilla con sus dedos

--Si, la verdad es que sí—le susurre mientras apoyaba mi cabeza contra su pecho y el besaba mis cabellos.

--Todo saldrá bien amor, no temas.

Escuche que tocaban la puerta y me tense. Edward tomo mi mano mientras caminábamos a la puerta y hacia círculos sobre ella, tratando de calmarme. Edward abrió la puerta y me dio un pequeño apretón en la mano.

--Ang, Ben como han estado?—les dije

--Bien Bells, creo que nos tienes noticias—me dijo Ben mirando a Edward. Ángela le golpeo el brazo.—Auchh!! Que dije cariño?

Ángela, Edward y yo nos reímos, mientras pasábamos a la sala. Ang y Ben se sentaron frente a nosotros.

--Ang, Ben, él es Edward Cullen, mi novio—les dije sonrojándome.

Ellos intercambiaron gestos de saludos y nos sentamos, Ang y Ben en el sillón frente a nosotros.

--Bueno, Edward, nunca habíamos tenido la oportunidad de conversar—dijo tímidamente Ángela

--Desde hace cuanto, son amigas?—pregunto Edward con curiosidad

—Bella y yo somos amigas desde que llego a Forks, fuimos a la universidad juntas y cuando publico su libro, le pidió a su relacionista publica que me contratara para poder tener a alguien de confianza en el mundo al que se estaba tratando de integrar, así que ayudo a Maggie su publicista con todo lo relacionado a ella, comunicados de prensa y esas cosas—completo Ángela

--Y tu Ben como te uniste a la ecuación?—pregunto Edward entretenido

--Pues Ángela y yo nos conocíamos desde niños, ella siempre me gusto, pero no me atrevía a decirle nada de mis sentimientos, fuimos un fin de semana a La Push con unos compañeros de escuela, Ángela se cayó dentro de una las lagunas que se forman cuando la marea baja, Bella trato de ayudarla pero no podía alcanzarla, así que se cayó dentro también, yo salte dentro tratando de sacarlas a las dos, pero no podía, Bella me dijo que ayudara a Ángela que estaba casi inconsciente, Bella trato de mantenerse a flote ya que no sabía nadar, saque a Ángela y la examine, Jacob ya se había lanzado por Bella así que pude atenderla, cuando ella volvió a respirar mi alegría fue tan grande que no me detuve a pensar y la bese.—dijo Ben besando la mano de Ángela mirándola con adoración.

--Si recuerdo que Jake y yo dijimos "ya era hora"—y los tres empezamos a reír, pude sentir la mano de Edward tensarse alrededor de la mía pero se relajo, tendría que preguntarle luego por que reacciona así cada vez que nombro a Jake.

--Así que saltaste a una laguna, sin saber nadar para ayudar a tu amiga, porque será que no me sorprende—dijo besándome la frente.

--Bueno, no había nadie por ahí cerca y si fue lo único que pensé—dije sonrojándome.

La tarde transcurrió tranquilamente, nos reímos y disfrutamos de unos bocadillos que había preparado, necesitaba tener con Ángela una conversación de chicas, así que cada cuando la miraba, ella pareció captar el mensaje como siempre.

--Bueno chicos, los dejamos un rato solos, las chicas necesitamos ponernos al día en cuanto a cosas de la boda, pórtense bien mientras no estamos—les dijo Ángela.

Nos levantamos y fuimos a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta tras nosotros.

--Bella, hay algo que me quieras preguntar?

--Me conoces bien, Ang

--años de práctica—me sonrió afectuosamente.

--Ang, veras, tu sabes, bueno cuando un hombre y una mujer, este… bueno se atraen—Ángela me sonrió afectuosamente

--Estas pensando dar ese paso con Edward?

A mi amiga no le podía mentir.

--Ángela quiero contarte algo, por favor escucha toda la historia antes de hacer juicios, sé que no es tu estilo juzgar a las personas, pero el tema es algo delicado.

--Claro, Bella no te preocupes, dime solo lo que te sientas cómoda de compartir—Ángela en verdad era una santa.

Empecé a decirle todo lo que sucedió entre Edward y yo esa noche, como conocí a su familia, como nos íbamos involucrando cada vez más; ella escuchaba atentamente, nunca hizo una pregunta, ni interrumpió.

--Bueno Ángela, ya sabes toda la historia de mi relación con Edward.

--Estoy un poco sorprendida, no te lo negare. Edward parece un buen hombre y se ve que te ama.

--Ángela, en verdad crees que me ama?, yo la verdad lo encuentro difícil de creer

--Bella, tu eres una mujer fuerte e independiente, el amor nos hace temer, pero no puedes dejarte dominar por el miedo. El miedo es mal consejero nubla tus sentidos.

--Tratare Ang, la verdad tratare de no dejarme dominar por el miedo. Ang hay otra cosa que te quería preguntar—me sonroje profundamente al saber que era lo que le quería preguntar.

--Pregúntame, Bells, somos amigas hace años, no tengas vergüenza

--Bueno veras, como sabes ya no soy virgen, pero aun soy inexperta en esas materias y pues cuando Edward y yo nos besamos, pues siento como si quiera seguir adelante, pero no creo estar preparada aun para llegar al final. Sí quiero hacer otras cosas relacionadas al tema. Tengo entendido que él también era virgen hasta que estuvo conmigo, pero anoche su ex novia dejo claro que ellos hacían "otras cosas". Es posible hacer "otras cosas" sin llegar a eso?—mi rostro era rojo y el Ang era un poema, dos chicas tímidas hablando de sexo, eso es simplemente genial, me dije a mi misma con sarcasmo.

--Bella, te confieso que Ben y yo hacíamos otras cosas antes de pasar nuestra primera noche juntos—dijo ella poniéndose roja.

--como se lo planteaste a Ben?—le dije mirando el suelo, me sentía tan incomoda

--La verdad fue una conversación sencilla, llegamos a un punto donde los besos no bastaban, así que accedimos de mutuo acuerdo.

--Como se lo puedo plantear yo a Edward?

--Del mismo modo en que me lo planteaste a mí, no tengas miedo, expresa tu opinión, escucha la suya y lleguen a un acuerdo.—me dijo palmeando mi mano

Conversamos de su boda, de los preparativos, ella quiere que Edward sea mi acompañante en la iglesia, se lo agradecí menormente no quería caerme en medio del pasillo y hacer el papelón del siglo, le dije que le pedía a Edward que me acompañara si aun estábamos juntos en ese entonces, ella me dijo que no me preocupara que así seria. Hablamos sobre los vestidos de las damas. Yo soy su dama de honor, las flores, los arreglos, vaya planear una boda es extenuante.

Pasaron las horas sin que nos diéramos cuenta, escuchamos que tocaron la puerta, era Ben.

--Ang, amor debemos irnos, quedamos en cenar con mis padres.

Abrace a mi amiga y a su novio.

--Nos vemos chicos—les dije mientras los acompañaba a la puerta.

--Adiós, Ángela--, grito Edward saliendo de la cocina—Nos vemos Ben

--hasta luego chicos nos dijeron Ang y Ben al mismo tiempo.

--Bells, recuerda lo que hablamos—me dijo Ángela y me guiño un ojo.

--Lo hare Ang

Una vez de fueron fui a la cocina.

--Mmmm.. veo que hiciste la cena

--Si, amor invite a los chicos, pero Ben me dijo que ya tenían planes.

--Es muy considerado de tu parte

--Son tus amigos, amor—me dijo acariciándome la mejilla.

--Te ayudo en algo?

--Nop, ya la cena esta lista, tu solo siéntate—me dijo con una sonrisa torcida

Comimos en un cómodo silencio, la pasta estaba excelente, tengo que reconocer que Edward es un buen cocinero. Estaba tratando de llenarme de valor para hablar con él cuando me saco de mis pensamientos.

--Ya es más tarde?—me pregunto juguetonamente, yo suspire.

--si, ya es más tarde. Pero preferiría hablar arriba si no te molesta—le dije y mi estomago se encogió con la anticipación.

--Claro, amor no hay problema

Pusimos los platos en el lavadero y nos dirigimos a mi cuarto. Nos sentamos en la cama y yo miraba atentamente el suelo, no podía creer que estuviera tan asustada, Ángela dijo que era normal no?

--Amor, me estoy preocupando aquí, dime que sucede

Tome un hondo respiro

--Veras, Edward, tu sabes que no tengo idea de lo que es la intimidad entre un hombre y una mujer, fuera de la noche esa y la verdad son memorias difusas—seguía mirando el suelo, pero sentí la cama moverse, parece que Edward estaba intranquilo—pues bueno, lo que pasa es que a veces cuando nos besamos pues… yo como que necesito algo más—me sonroje profundamente, no puedo creer que lo estaba diciendo

--Bella, amor, que me estas pidiendo exactamente—dijo tomando mi menton y haciéndome mirarlo a los ojos.

--Pues, anoche por lo que entendí entre tú y Tanya pasaban cosas, que no llegaban hasta el final y entonces pareces tener más experiencia que yo, y bueno yo me preguntaba si había alguna manera, no se digo yo, si tu quieres, me refiero a que no es obligatorio ni nada sino que… --deje escapar el aire de golpe no me entendía ni yo, como haría que él lo entendiera—nada Edward mejor olvidémoslo—dije resignada nunca haría que esas palabras salieran de mi boca.

--Amor, no tengas vergüenza conmigo, me estas pidiendo que te enseñe a descubrir lo que tu cuerpo te pide, sin llegar a hacer el amor, es eso?

Solo pude asentir, sentía mi cara arder de vergüenza. Edward se acerco lentamente a mí, sus ojos parecían oscuros, tenían una emoción que había visto pocas veces en sus ojos, parecía deseo. Sus labios quedaron en mi oído.

--Bella, voy a tocarte suavemente, no tengas miedo, podemos parar en cuanto tu me lo pidas, confía en mí.—me dijo susurrando, yo temblé ante su cálido aliento—cierra los ojos amor.

Cerré los ojos firmemente, sentí su mano tan suave como el ala de una mariposa apartar el cabello de mi cuello, sentí sus labios posarse en mi cuello y dar un suave beso, sus manos recorrían mis hombros, pasando a mi costado, rozando ligeramente el contorno de mis pechos con sus pulgares, deje salir el aire que tenia contenido en un pequeño grito ahogado, debo decir que me asuste un poco, me tomo desprevenida esa sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo.

--Shhh, Bella no pasa nada, amor, no voy a lastimarte—beso suavemente los labios, yo lance mis manos a su cabellos, sus besos eran como una droga para mí.

-Esta noche amor, es para que sientas lo que tu cuerpo te dice, haz lo que tus instintos te pidan que hagas, lo harás?—pregunto contra mis labios

--Sí, Edward—le susurre, su rostro empezó a descender por mi cuello dándome pequeños besos, iba bajando progresivamente hasta que su cabeza quedo a la altura de mis pechos, me dio un beso suave en la parte superior de cada uno y sus manos fueron a los botones de mi camisa, poco a poco fue soltando cada uno de ellos, mientras me besaba el cuello, empujo la camisa sobre mis hombros para quitármela, la camisa cayo suavemente en la cama, yo instintivamente me tape, mi cara se puso roja, sabía que Edward ya había vistos mis pechos, pero aun así sentí vergüenza.

—No te cubras amor, eres hermosa-- me dijo al oído

Temblé ante el roce de su aliento, Edward llevo sus manos a mi espalda y con un solo movimiento soltó el broche de mi sujetador, se notaba que tenía experiencia, luego tomo mis manos suavemente apartándolas de mi pecho, con la otra mano deslizo las tiras dejándolas caer por mis brazos, nunca aparto su mirada de mis ojos, me dio un suave beso en los labios, sus manos acariciaban mis brazos poco a poco me recostó en la cama, su mirada se desvió hacia mi cuerpo, podía ver que sus ojos eran oscuros

--Eres tan hermosa, mi Bella

Sus labios encontraron la punta de mis pechos, el gimió "Oh Bella" cuando mi espalda se arqueo, me toco suavemente, sus manos recorrían cada parte de mis pechos.

--Adoro la manera en la que tus piel se amolda a mis manos—dijo contra la piel desnuda de mi pecho, se me erizo la piel por el contacto de su aliento sobre la piel húmeda. Empezó a masajear mis pechos, mi espalda se arqueo más, deje escapar un gemido, sus manos acariciaban suavemente mis pezones erguidos, haciendo que temblara.

--Se siente bien verdad amor?—me pregunto, yo asentí, su boca se ocupo en uno de mis pezones mientras su mano acariciaba y apretaba levemente el otro, yo gemía mientras él jugaba expertamente con mi cuerpo, las sensaciones que sentía no eran nada en comparación a lo que experimente hace una semana, ahora sentía, calor, humedad y necesidad, necesitaba que me tocara.

Su boca estaba ocupada en mis pechos, mientras que sus manos bajaban por mi cintura, hasta que se encontraron con mis jeans, soltó el botón y bajo el cierre, yo levante mis caderas para que pudiera deslizarlo más cómodamente. Sus manos se movían codiciosas por mis piernas, cuando llegaron a mis muslos, explorando la parte interna de estos, sus dedos eran suaves, pero su toque proporcionaba descargas eléctricas a mi cuerpo. Cuando sus manos alcanzaron el borde de mis pantis, me di cuenta que estaban empapados, Edward también se dio cuenta de esto, llevo su boca a la mía y me besaba con urgencia, mientras que con las manos se desasía de mi ropa interior.

--Te amo—me susurro suavemente, si no lo hubiera dicho junto a mi oído no lo hubiera podido escuchar. Me ama, me ama, me dijo que me ama, no podía ser más feliz que ahora—no tengas miedo—me dijo antes de llevar su cabeza y posarla en medio de mis muslos, los beso suavemente mientras subía, haciendo que mis piernas se separaran suavemente, coloco una de mis piernas sobre su hombro y beso mi húmedo centro, me sobresalte un poco al inicio, intelectualmente me sentía incomoda, pero cuando su lengua entro en mi, todos mis pensamientos desaparecieron.

Mientras que sus dedos me mantenían abierta, su lengua danzaba y se enroscaba en un punto sensitivo, sentía que un calor me recorría a través de todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo. Estaba avergonzada de las reacciones tan poderosas que mi cuerpo tenia, mis manos estaban firmemente presionadas contra su cabello, él gentilmente deslizo un dedo acariciando en mi interior, me sentí contraer contra él, la fricción de su dedo adicionada a las succiones de su boca, era sorprendente.

Su lengua trabajaba más duramente, y yo me di cuenta que mis caderas se movía contra el colchón cada vez que su dedo entraba en mi; mis gemidos eran más altos ahora, estaba tan perdida en las sensaciones, que ya no tenía vergüenza o miedo, podía sentir mi estomago contraerse, solté las manos de su cabellos y agarre fuertemente las sabanas.

--No lo detengas amor, déjalo salir—me dijo Edward en voz ronca, mientras su dedo seguía friccionando mi interior, sentí que todo en mi interior se contraía y tensaba, empecé a gemir su nombre cada vez más alto "Edward… Edward… Edward" una y otra vez. Finalmente el orgasmo me alcanzo y sentí ondas de placer esparcirse desde mi cabeza hasta las puntas de mis pies, los dedos de mis pies se curvaron presionándose, mis manos se convirtieron en puños, el tomo una de mis manos en las suyas.

Beso suavemente mis muslos, subiendo por mis caderas, mi estomago, mis pechos, mi cuello, cuando llego a mi oído lo mordió juguetonamente.

--Eso, fue asombroso, amor, lo hiciste muy bien—me dijo al oído.

Beso mi mentón para luego encontrarse con mis labios, podía sentir mi sabor en ellos, trate de no pensar mucho en eso, su cuerpo se presiono contra el mío y pude sentir su erección contra mi estomago.

--Ed..ward—le dije casi sin aliento—tu, no necesitas, bueno, digo, desahogarte?—mi cara se torno rojísima—he escuchado decir que si no … bueno se desahogan les puede hacer daño—no me atrevía a mirarlo, en mi vida me sentí tan avergonzada.

--No te preocupes por mi amor, esto no es nada que no pueda calmar una ducha fría. Esta noche es sobre ti, iremos poco a poco amor—me dijo mientras besaba mi nariz

--Descansa, voy a darme una ducha

Volvió a besarme la nariz y camino hacia mi baño. Me acosté en la cama cerrando los ojos. Edward también te amo, pensé, no se por qué no me atrevía a decirle esas palabras. Bueno aun habran más noches de "lecciones" seguro que cuando ganara confianza se lo diría, estaba tan soñolienta que no me importo estar desnuda, el agua de la ducha me arrullaba como una canción. Hoy volvería a dormir en los brazos de mi amor.

* * *

**Que les pareció?, uff!! Escribe como tres veces la primera "lección". Por fa díganme que les pareció, ya saben que soy nueva escribiendo lemmons XD, así que dejen sus reviews.**


	15. Mi diosa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Meyer para mi desgracia. T_T si fueran míos, secuestraria a Edward para mi sola XD**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Alinita28, trato es un trato cielo, te prometí capitulo para hoy, así que aquí esta, que mala eres me dejaste más estresada que con el capitulo anterior T_T. pásense por su historia se llama Guardián de mi corazón y esta que para que les cuento XD**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, cada vez que veo uno nuevo me emociono. Es el mejor pago que puedo recibir.**

**

* * *

  
**

Capitulo 14

Mi Diosa

Mientras le tarareaba la melodía que hacía días estaba dándome vueltas en la cabeza hace días, la observe mientras dormía recordando, todo lo que paso esta noche, lo hermosa que se veía mi ángel en ese vestido, lo incomodo que me sentí cuando note que su belleza capturo las miradas de los hombres. El patético de Newton tratando de invitarla a bailar, me dieron ganas de estrellarlo contra la pared más lejana del salón a la vista de todos, eso quedaría de recordatorio para cualquier otro que se atreviera a mirarla o hablarle. Félix la miraba como si fuera un trofeo para colgar en su pared, nunca dejare que se acerque a mi Bella, ella es mía, sonreí inconscientemente tendría que buscar la manera de que aceptara casarse conmigo, así podría reclamarla totalmente como mía. Bella, es tan frágil, me dio miedo que las palabras de Tanya la hubieran podido volver más insegura de lo que ya está sobre nuestra relación, que poca vergüenza mostro al insinuarle libremente a mi ángel, lo que ella y yo hicimos en la intimidad, era una descarada, pude ver la tristeza en los ojos de mi ángel por un momento antes que la ocultara, maldito sea el día en que me cruce con Tanya en ese desfile de modas de Alice. Toda mi familia me advirtió que ella solo quería estar conmigo por la publicidad, así podía volverse famosa pronto y yo como un idiota no les creí, pero viéndolo positivamente, si no hubiera sido por que mi familia no la soportaba nunca hubiera comprado mi casa y hubiera tenido a Bella como vecina, nunca habría descubierto el verdadero amor.

--Edward, te amo--dijo mi ángel entre sueños

--Yo estaba feliz hoy era la segunda vez que lo decía en sueños, no podía esperar a que me lo dijera consiente, pero sé que eso le llevara algo de tiempo, mi ángel es tan tímida, tan delicada que se encierra en un cascaron para tratar de protegerse, pero yo quería ser quien la protegiera, no dejaría que nada, ni nadie le hiciera daño, bese suavemente su frente, estaba dormida pacíficamente, sus labios estaban entreabiertos como una niña pequeña, parece imposible pensar que hace una semana la veía solamente como mi pequeña vecina, para mí siempre fue una niña, bueno fue una niña hasta que la tome y la hice mujer, no solo mujer sino mi mujer quisiera tener la oportunidad de reparar eso, yo sé que aun en muchos sentidos, mi ángel sigue siendo una niña, puedo notar que cuan dos nuestros se vuelven más apasionados ella, tiembla y parece no entender plenamente lo que sucede con su cuerpo , se deja llevar por sus instintos hasta cierto punto y luego se bloquea, por eso trato de llevar las cosas con cuidado para no asustarla, seguí acariciando su cabello y escuchando su rítmica respiración hasta que me fui quedando dormido.

En la mañana cuando me desperté pude ver que mi ángel estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, que no diera a veces por tener el súper poder que quería de niño y poder leerle su mente, eso me ayudaría a comprender sus silencios, sus miedos, sus dudas. Empecé a jugar con sus cabellos, eran suaves y sedosos. Ella se dio cuenta que me había despertado, me dios los buenos días levantando su hermoso rostro hacia mí, sin pensarlo dos veces, la bese, sus manos fueron a mi cabello como siempre que la besaba, me encantaba sentir sus delicados dedos en mi cabello, sus manos hoy no se limitaron a eso, pude sentir sus manos recorriendo mi cuello, mis hombros, mi espalda. Reprimí un gemido, pero mis manos empezaron a recorrer las suaves curvas de su contorno, se detuvieron en donde terminaba su camisa de seda, su cintura era suave, cálida y pequeña; apreté suavemente su delicada piel, podía sentir que su respiración era superficial, mordí delicadamente la piel debajo de su mentón y tuve como recompensa un gemido que en cuanto salió de su boca me estremeció.

--Ed..ward, por favor—me suplico mi ángel con una voz ronca mientras le besaba el cuello y acariciaba su cintura, ojala me dijera que era lo que me suplicaba para podérselo dar, yo le daría a ella cualquier cosa que me pidiera inclusive el cielo y las estrellas. Sentí sus manos recorrer nuevamente mi espalda, pero siguió bajando hasta que llego al elástico de mi bóxer, yo deseaba que se desinhibiera y que continuara pero no quería apresúrala a hacer nada para lo que no estaba preparada, tenía un conflicto dentro de mi entre la parte racional que decía que debía detenerla y la parte física que me preguntaba que si está loco por pensar eso. Bella iba a ser mi perdición no tenia duda alguna. Escondí mi rostro en su cuello

--Bella…si sigues así no podré detenerme—le bese el cuello—se que no tienes practica en lo que es intimidad, pero con lo que haces me estas matando— quería explicarle mejor pero sabía que ahora no era el momento , sentí que se sonrojaba profundamente, ella debía estar confundida—puedo sentir que te estás sonrojando, amor, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Es natural lo que pasa. Me sentía como un maestro tratando de explicarle, estas cosas, si ella me dejara yo le podría enseñar a conocer su cuerpo y sus deseos

--Edward, me preguntaba...bueno… no sé si… este… no se digo si tu quieres….— no pude evitar reírme, levante la cabeza para poder mirarla .

--Bella, estas tan sonrojada, que es lo que me quieres decir, nunca te escuche trabarte tanto—sip, definitivamente estaba confundida y avergonzada.—dime, amor, no tienes por qué sentir vergüenza de mi.

--Bueno, tu sabes…-hay veces cuando un hombre y una mujer—su cara se puso mucho más roja, definitivamente, estaba confundida por las respuestas de su cuerpo y nuestra relación. Cuando iba a preguntarle para asegurarme de eso, me dijo—Por dios, Edward tenemos que levantarnos son casi la 1. No tenemos mucho tiempo para prepararnos.

Lo deje pasar y no presione más el punto porque me prometió que me lo contaría más tarde. Mi ángel estaba nerviosa por la visita de sus amigos, se notaba estresada y preocupada, jugaba con los botones de camisa y trataba de alisar mi camisa, por lo visto era importante para ella que sus amigos me aprobaran, trate de reconfortarla de decirle que todo saldría bien, pero aun así no se relajaba. Ángela y Ben me cayeron muy bien. Sabía que Ángela era una chica muy dulce por la conversación que escuche que sostuvo con Bella hace tantas semanas atrás. La conversación fue acerca de cómo se conocieron. Solo mi ángel podía saltar a una laguna sin saber nadar para tratar de ayudar a un amigo, ella no dejaba de asombrarme. Pero como siempre tenía que salir el mentado "Jake" en la conversación, aun sin conocerlo podía sentir que él sentía algo por mi Bella, eso no me gustaba nada.

Las chicas se disculparon para irse a charlar a la habitación de Bella, dejándonos a Ben y a mí, solos, le dije que me acompañara a la cocina mientras hacia la cena. Me indico que tenía planes con sus padres, puse manos a la obra para hacer espaguetis.

--Edward, te puedo hacer una pregunta personal?—me dijo Ben cuadrando sus hombros aunque se veía un poco asustado de preguntarme.

--Claro Ben, que quieres saber?—me imagine que era referente a Bella y nuestra relación.

--Veras, Bella es como una hermana para mí y para Ángela, tenemos casi 6 años siendo amigos. La verdad veo que está enamorada de ti, nunca antes la hemos visto así, no me lo tomes a mal pero no me gustaría que ella sufriera, es una buena chica y muy inocente. Me imagino que sabrás que eres su primera relación. Nunca antes se mostro interesada por ninguno de los chicos que la cortejaban y te soy sincero, eran varios, aunque ella parecía no notarlo.

--Nunca la dañaría, Ben, tienes mi palabra, aunque hemos estado juntos poco tiempo te puedo decir que la amo más que a mi propia vida. Hare todo lo posible para evitarle cualquier daño, tienes mi palabra—le dije sinceramente.

--Me alegra escucharlo, Edward, pareces un buen hombre y creo que harás feliz a Bella. Ella merece la felicidad es una chica muy especial.

--Si, sé que soy muy afortunado de tenerla en mi vida, Ben. Créeme cuando te digo que no soy el mismo hombre que era antes que ella entrara a mi vida. Bella, ha enderezado mi mundo que tenía mucho tiempo estando de cabeza.

--Ja, ja, ja… ella suele tener ese efecto en la gente Edward, créeme que comprendo lo que dices.

--Ben… te puedo hacer una pregunta confidencial. Hay algo que me viene rondando la mente hace tiempo

--Claro, hombre ya estamos en confianza.—me respondió con una sonrisa sincera

--Jacob, sentía algo por Bella?—tenia que sacarme la duda aunque no pensaba que eso hubiera quedado en el pasado. Ben, se removió incomodo en la silla, así que es así yo tenía razón.

--Te seré sincero, Edward. Jacob ha estado enamorado de Bella, desde que ella piso Forks. El es un año y poco más menor que ella. Bella, siempre lo ha visto como a un hermano y creo que nunca se entero que Jacob, tenía ese tipo de sentimientos por ella. Como te dije Bella, nunca ha estado interesada en nadie hasta ahora, a pesar que plasma el amor muy bien en sus libros, nunca lo había experimentado hasta que llegaste tu.-- me dijo un tanto serio—No se cuales son las intenciones de Jacob ahora, no he vuelto a hablar con él desde que se fue a Alemania hace más de dos años.

Ben, solo había confirmado mis sospechas. Sabía que Bella, no estaba al corriente de los sentimientos de Jacob, pero yo si me di cuenta de los de él por las historias que ella me contó.

--Gracias, Ben, por la confianza.

--No, es nada, Edward, espero que tu y Bella sean tan felices como los somos mi Ang y yo

--Para cuando es la gran fecha?

--Para dentro de 4 meses. En noviembre será una boda otoñal.

--Cuenta conmigo, para lo que necesites, Ben. Y sé que tu y Ángela serán muy felices.

--Gracias, Edward, bueno creo que es hora que busque a mi futura esposa—cuando dijo eso su sonrisa se hizo amplia. Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo, que no diera por qué Bella, aceptara ser mi esposa.

--claro, Ben ha estado muy bien conocerte.—Ben subió a buscar a Ángela y yo me quedo pensando en que mañana le daría a Bella una sorpresa. Estaba afinando los detalles de mi sorpresa cuando bajaron los tres y se dirigieron a la puerta principal. Salí unos pasos de la cocina para despedirme de ellos, no quería que Bella notara que estaba hablando por teléfono, termine apresuradamente con los preparativos antes que mi ángel entrara a la cocina, quería ayudarme a cocinarme ella era demasiado buena para mi, sabía que no la merecía pero haría lo imposible por merecerla. Comimos en un silencio tranquilo y cómodo, aunque podía ver que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

--Ya es más tarde—le pregunte estando un poco impaciente por saber a ciencia cierta lo que pasaba por su cabecita.

--si, ya es más tarde. Pero preferiría hablar arriba si no te molesta—Sip, definitivamente estaba ansiosa y algo nerviosa.

--Claro, amor no hay problema—le dije pero estaba algo curioso por saber por qué tenía que ser arriba.

La seguí hasta su habitación después de poner los platos en el lavadero, nos sentamos en la cama, mi ángel, removía sus manos continuamente y tenía su labio presionado entre sus blancos dientes Me estaba empezando a preocupar sinceramente. Tenía que saber que sucedía.

--Amor, me estoy preocupando aquí, dime que sucede

--Veras, Edward, tu sabes que no tengo idea de lo que es la intimidad entre un hombre y una mujer, fuera de la noche esa y la verdad son memorias difusas—se arrepentía de haber aceptado ser mi novia?, sentía que las cosas se estaban moviendo muy rápido? Quería que me alejara de ella?—pues bueno, lo que pasa es que a veces cuando nos besamos pues… yo como que necesito algo más—la vi sonrojarse y me di cuenta que no era ninguna de las preguntas que me había hecho a mi mismo hace segundos atrás.

--Bella, amor, que me estas pidiendo exactamente—tenía que estar plenamente seguro de lo que me estaba pidiendo, creía tener la idea, pero no quería equivocarme y asustarla. Busque la respuesta en sus ojos.

--Pues, anoche por lo que entendí entre tú y Tanya pasaban cosas, que no llegaban hasta el final y entonces pareces tener más experiencia que yo, y bueno yo me preguntaba si había alguna manera, no se digo yo, si tu quieres, me refiero a que no es obligatorio ni nada sino que… --Ok ahora si estaba confundido, estaba celosa de que las cosas que Tanya y yo habíamos hecho? O me estaba pidiendo que llevaras nuestra relación al siguiente nivel?—nada Edward mejor olvidémoslo—mi pobre ángel estaba muerta de vergüenza, sip, seguro es que quiere que le enseñe lo poco que sé.

--Amor, no tengas vergüenza conmigo, me estas pidiendo que te enseñe a descubrir lo que tu cuerpo te pide, sin llegar a hacer el amor, es eso?

Mi ángel asintió, mi cuerpo se sintió en llamas de repente, tendría que controlarme para no lanzarme encima de ella y arrancarle toda la ropa como mi parte física demandaba.

--Bella, voy a tocarte suavemente, no tengas miedo, podemos parar en cuanto tú me lo pidas, confía en mí. Cierra los ojos amor.—le susurre suavemente al oído, quería dejarle claro que tomaríamos esto con calma y que me detendría en cuanto ella me lo pidiera.

Aparte el cabello de su cuello, su piel era perfecta, la bese suavemente con adoración, deje que mis manos recorrieran sus hombros, sus brazos bajando hasta rosar suavemente sus pechos ocultos bajo su camisa, dejo escapar el aire de golpe con un pequeño grito debía asegurarle que todo estaría bien. De pronto los acontecimientos de hace una semana estaban gravados más profundamente de lo que mi ángel demostraba

--Shhh, Bella no pasa nada, amor, no voy a lastimarte—bese suavemente sus bellos labios, para demostrarle mi amor y reforzarle que no había peligro, me tomo algo desprevenido que lanzara sus pequeñas manos a mis cabellos y me atrajera hacia ella. Al parecer no era miedo a mí lo que la hizo gritar sino miedo a su propio cuerpo. Yo me encargaría de enseñarle a conocer los deseos de su cuerpo .

Esta noche amor, es para que sientas lo que tu cuerpo te dice, haz lo que tus instintos te pidan que hagas, lo harás?—le pregunte cuando rompimos el beso, ella tenía que empezar a liberarse.

--Sí, Edward— en cuanto me respondió empecé a darles pequeños besos bajando por su cuello, poco a poco hasta llegar a sus pechos les di un pequeño beso atreves de la ropa, mis manos se ocuparon rápidamente a los botones de su camisa, me tome mi tiempo para soltar cada uno, haciendo que la anticipación durara un poco más, mientras le besaba el cuello, estaba perdido en el olor de su cuerpo, olía a freesias y a fresas, empuje su camisa por sus hombros llevándome con mis manos, mis dedos recorrieron tortuosamente sus brazos hasta que la deje sobre la cama, mi ángel se tapo enseguida, poniéndose roja. Me vino a la mente la diferencia entre mi ángel y Tanya, mi ángel se tapo con pudor porque era verdaderamente inocente, no importaba que yo la hubiera hecho mía, ella aun seguía siendo inocente y sin embargo Tanya no tuvo ningún pudor, no se avergonzó que la viera desnuda la primera vez, estaba cómoda, cuando le pregunte me dijo que era porque ella era modelo y estaba acostumbrada a mostrar su cuerpo y yo como un imbécil le creí. MI ángel era hermosa, recuerdo las suaves líneas de sus pechos, pero quería volverlos a ver.

—No te cubras amor, eres hermosa—Ella no tenía nada por qué avergonzarse, Bella, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto.

Mis manos estaban impacientes, lleve mis manos a su espalda y solté el broche de su sujetador color crema, casi se fundía con su piel, suavemente aparte sus manos de sus pechos y le quite el sujetador sin apartar la vista de sus hermosos ojos chocolates, se veían un poco más oscuros y pude detectar una mirada que nunca había visto en ellos, sus ojos me decían que estaba lista para seguir con la lección y digo lección porque ella me pidió que fuera su maestro y le enseñara a amar. La volví a besar, sus labios eran una droga para mi, necesitaba mi suplemento de droga, eso es lo que es Bella, para mí una droga, la recosté suavemente en la cama y me permití mirarla unos segundos. Siempre pensé que Bella, era un ángel. Pero al verla recostada en la cama, con sus cabellos esparcidos salvajemente en las almohadas, sin nada que cubra su parte superior y solo unos jeans que no tardaría en hacer desaparecer, me di cuenta que más que un ángel, ella parecía una diosa en este momento. Cada vez que estuviéramos en la intimidad, ella sería mi diosa, tan perfecta como una Venus, tan deseable como Afrodita.

--Eres tan hermosa, mi Bella—le dije tratando de suprimir el impulso de tomarla nuevamente. Tenía que pensar las cosas claramente, no podía permitirme cometer errores esta noche.

Mis labios bajaron de su oído para encontraron la cima de sus pechos, su piel era dulce, tersa, no pude reprimir gemir-- "Oh Bella"—pude sentir su espalda arquearse con mis manos recorrí cada rincón de sus inexplorados pechos que no estuvieran reclamados por mis labios, sus pechos cabían perfectamente en mis manos. Parecían hechos para encajar en ellas.

--Adoro la manera en la que tus piel se amolda a mis manos—le dije contra un erecto pezón, su cuerpo se erizó ante el contacto del aire frio contra su húmeda piel. Seguí acariciando sus hermosos pechos, su espalda se volvió a arquear y dejo escapar un gemido, seguí masajeando sus pezones y sus pechos, ganándome como respuesta estremecimiento. Debía estarlo haciendo bien. Sonreí mentalmente ante la idea que solamente yo le podía provocar esas reacciones.

--Se siente bien verdad amor?—ella asintió eso me alentó a proseguir, mi boca se volvió a ocupar se su pezón derecho, mientras mi manos presionaban y halaban suavemente el izquierdo, mi ángel seguía gimiendo suavemente, sus manos seguían entrelazadas en mi cabello, yo trataba de controlar el calor que sentía en la parte inferior de mi cuerpo. Esto era sobre Bella y su necesidad de conocer su propio cuerpo.

Mis labios estaban mordiendo y succionando suavemente la delicada piel rosada de sus pechos, sus pezones eran pequeños, pero se habían anchado mientras yo trabajaba con ellos. Probaría llevándola al siguiente nivel. Sin detener mi labor en sus divinos pechos, empecé a bajar mis manos recorriendo sus costillas, su cintura, su firme y plano abdomen; encontré mi destino sus jeans. Solté el botón y baje el cierre lentamente dándole oportunidad a que me detuviera. Mi diosa, levanto sus caderas para ayudarme a remover la prenda que ocultaba el resto de su cuerpo de mis ojos. Cuando los saque por sus tobillos los deje a un lado. Mis manos subieron lentamente por sus tobillos, pantorrillas, sus rodillas eran pequeñas, mi vista grababa cada una de sus líneas y curvas. Mis dedos alcanzaron sus muslos, explore suavemente la piel de la parte interna de ellos, podía ver que cada toque que le daba, le proporcionaba sensaciones que ella trataba de asimilar. Sus pantis hacían juego con su sujetador era crema de encajes, llegue al borde de la tela y me di cuenta que estaba muy excitada con mi rosto a pocos centímetros de su húmedo centro, podía oler su excitación. Tenía que apartarme de allí, su aroma era intoxicarte. Ocupe ansiosamente sus labios, tratando de devorarlos, mis manos se encargaron de desaparecer esa molestosa prenda que era lo único que me impedía ver a mi diosa en todo su esplendor.

--Te amo—le susurre confirmando con palabras lo que había tratado de decirle con hechos durante todos estos días—no tengas miedo—me incline ansioso por probar su néctar, bese suavemente desde su rodilla hasta sus muslos, separe sus piernas y coloque una sobre mi hombro para que me diera espacio, tenía su húmedo centro a centímetros, no pude seguirme conteniendo y arremetí contra él con mi lengua, su néctar era dulce, como su aroma. Su cavidad era estrecha, recordaba como se había sentido alrededor mío hacia una semana.

Mis dedos mantenían abiertos sus labios para darme mejor acceso a feminidad. Me di cuenta que encontré un punto sensitivo cuando dejo escapar un gemido más alto que los demás. Mi diosa estaba tan abstraída en estas nuevas sensaciones que no se dio cuenta. Mordí suavemente sus pliegues, mi lengua se deslizaba con facilidad dentro y fuera de su centro. Succione suavemente su clítoris. Sus manos fueron hacia mis cabellos atrayendo hacia ella, se notaba impaciente, pero me complació que siguiera mis instrucciones y se dejara llevar por lo que su cuerpo le pedía. Quería que esta diosa alcanzara el clímax y gritara mi nombre de placer. Lleve suave pero certeramente un dedo a su centro, lo curvaba haciéndolo acariciar sus paredes internas. Su camino interior se contrajo en cuanto encontré su punto G. Mi dedo siguió acariciando ese pequeño punto, mientras mi boca devoraba su clítoris, podía sentir que en cualquier momento, mi diosa alcanzaría el clímax. Mi lengua y mi dedo trabajaban juntamente en sincronización para darle el mayor placer posible en este momento. Sus gemidos eran altos, llenaron toda la habitación como un canto de sirenas para mis oídos, quería seguir escuchando esa música para siempre.

Soltó mis cabellos y se aferro a las sabanas. Pude notar que se tensaba, debía estar algo nerviosa por las sensaciones. Tenía que asegurarme que no se detuviera ahora que estaba tan cerca.

--No lo detengas amor, déjalo salir—mi voz era ronca por el deseo que estaba conteniendo, mi dedo siguió trabajando su interior, moviéndose en diferentes ángulos. Sonreí victorioso al ver que sus paredes se contraían contra mi dedo, mi diosa empezó a lloriquear y a gemir mi nombre cada vez más alto "Edward… Edward… Edward" una y otra vez. Finalmente el orgasmo la alcanzo y sentí su suave néctar cubrir mi dedo y mojar mis labios me encargue de limpiarlo todo con mi lengua, no dejaría escapar una gota de mi droga, sus pequeñas manos se convirtieron en puños contra las sabanas, tome una entre las mías.

Era el segundo orgasmo de su vida, este fue mucho más placentero que el que la hice alcanzar la primera noche. Mi ego se hincho un poco pensando que era el único hombre que la había tocado así, nadie nunca puso un solo dedo sobre este escultural cuerpo y yo me encargaría que eso siguiera siendo de ese modo. Bella, es mía y no hay fuerza en este mundo que me pueda separar de ella a partir de ahora.

Bese suavemente sus muslos, sus caderas, su vientre en el que tenía la esperanza de haber implantado mi semilla, así nos perteneceríamos el uno al otro de manera irrevocable; sus pechos, su cuello, su oído. Con cada beso reclamaba esa parte de su cuerpo como mía.

--Eso, fue asombroso, amor, lo hiciste muy bien—lo hizo más que bien.

Bese su mentón y sus labios, mi cuerpo estaba recostado sobre el de mi diosa. Mi erección que era casi dolorosa, estaba sobre su estomago. Mi diosa se removió.

--Ed..ward—tu, no necesitas, bueno, digo, desahogarte?— me dijo casi sin aliento y al instante su cara se torno de un rojo intenso—he escuchado decir que si no … bueno se desahogan les puede hacer daño—ni siquiera me miro cuando me dijo eso, era tan inocente, no podía creer que ella pensara que esas historias eran ciertas. Eso era solamente para cubrir a los adúlteros que cuando sus mujeres no les cumplían, les decían que como ellas no los "ayudaban" a desahogarse se tuvieron que buscar a otras.

--No te preocupes por mi amor, esto no es nada que no pueda calmar una ducha fría. Esta noche es sobre ti, iremos poco a poco amor—le bese su pequeña nariz, ella estaba preocupada por mí.

--Descansa, voy a darme una ducha.

Fui al baño a intentar calmarme, puse el agua lo más fría que pude soportar entrando de golpe. Eso sirvió casi al instante, pero tenía que sacarme de la mente la imagen de mi diosa desnuda bajo mis manos, de mi diosa gimiendo mi nombre. Sentí mi parte inferior volverse a tensar. Estas serán unas largas lecciones, pensé con sorna para mí. Pero soportaría todo con tal que mi diosa estuviera tranquila, feliz y segura con la sexualidad que estaba aprendiendo a descubrir conmigo.

Salí del baño, me seque y me puse unos bóxers. Mi diosa se había quedado dormida sobre las cobijas y su piel estaba erizada, la cubrí, no sin antes dejar que mis ojos recorrieran una vez más su cuerpo divino. Me acerque al escritorio y empecé con la segunda parte de mi sorpresa de mañana, mientras veía al ángel que se convertido en diosa hace unas horas dormir plácidamente.

* * *

Este capítulo es un regalo para una amiga, pensé alargarlo hasta el día siguiente, pero como me dejo mordida con su capítulo, pues me salía la vena, malvada y la dejare igual XD, Sorry por todas las demás. Actualizare pronto y sabrán cual es la sorpresa que tiene mi Edward, para Bella.

Besitos y por fa denle click al botoncito verde y déjenme saber sus opiniones. Sus reviews son mi mejor pago.


	16. Sorpresa

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios, son todos de la fantástica mente de Stephenie Meyer. El poema es de Bequer Yo solo juego con mi obsesión por Edward XD.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Me ponen muy contenta cada vez que recibo uno. Son mi mejor pago. Alinita28, gracias por ese lindo capitulo en el guardián de mi corazón, me dejaste babeando.**

**Mis amores acá les dejo nuevo capítulo, me encetaron sus reviews y sus mensajes privados XD**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 15**

**Sorpresa**

Los rayos del sol que entraban en mi habitación me despertaron cuando cayeron sobre mi cara, debía ser cerca de medio día, los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron de golpe a mi mente, sentí mi cara sonrojarse, pero me sentía feliz, no me arrepentía de nada de lo que sucedió la noche anterior, sentía mi cuerpo desnudo bajo las sabanas, Edward debía haberme abrigado.

--Edward?—gire sobre la cama y la note vacía. Desde que Edward se había mudado conmigo nunca desperté, sola. Empecé a sentir pánico. Se habrá dado cuenta que era una insulsa, que no tenía nada de especial, que era tan idiota que ni siquiera me atreví a pedirle anoche que continuara, que no se detuviera y me tomara. Me senté de golpe en la cama las sabanas resbalaron dejando mi torso desnudo. Pude ver que sobre la almohada junto a mi había un pequeño ramo de flores, eran freesias con una carta dirigida a mí.

_Srta. Isabella Swan (esperando en un futuro cercano Sra. Cullen)_

Sonreí cuando leí el sobre. Estaba escrito en una caligrafía perfecta. Yo también deseo en que en un futuro cercano fuera la Sra. de Edward Cullen. Bella Cullen, sonaba bien. No podía parar de sonreír mientras abría el sobre y sacaba una página de color marfil doblada delicadamente

_Cuando enmudece tu lengua_

_Y se apresura tu aliento,_

_Y tus mejillas se encienden_

_Y entornas tus profundos ojos (**N/A: el poema dice ojos negros)**  
_

_Por ver entre sus pestañas_

_Brillar con húmedo fuego_

_La ardiente chispa que brota_

_Del volcan de los deseos,_

_Diera alma mía,_

_Por cuanto espero,_

_La fe, el espíritu,_

_La tierra, el cielo._

_Amor:_

_Hoy quiero que sea un día especial para ti, sigue los pétalos y encontraras claves que te llevaran hasta mí. Escogí las freesias por que son tus favoritas y además me recuerdan exactamente a tu aroma. Tomate tu tiempo en seguir cada paso. _

_Te amo._

_Edward._

Mi sonrisa se hizo mucho más amplia, que tipo de sorpresa me tenía preparada Edward?. Me levante suavemente de la cama y pude ver un camino de pétalos de flores blancas que se dirigía al baño.

Cuando llegue al baño me quede petrificada, la bañera está llena, había velas blancas por doquier. En el agua habían montones de pétalos , me acerque sentándome en el borde, el agua estaba tibia y olía a rosas; sin pensarlo dos veces entre en ella, sentí como mis músculos se relajaban. La verdad no sabía que esperar del resto del día. Pase cerca de 30 minutos en la bañera, lleve mi mano a la mesita donde se encontraban las toallas, sobre la primera pude notar un sobre, lo tome rápidamente aun acostada dentro de la bañera y lo leí.

_Amor, espero que hayas disfrutado tu baño, sobre tu cama hay una caja ábrela y dentro encontraras otra nota._

_Edward_

Deje la nota sobre la mesita, tome una de las toallas y me envolví con ella. Me dirigí a mi cama, vi un paquete blanco que estaba atado con un lazo color azul. Solté el lazo para abrir la caja, saque el sobre blanco y lo puse a un lado para poder ver el contenido de la caja, era un vestido blanco playero con bordados en la parte superior y la inferior del vestido. No era totalmente straples tenía dos pequeñas cintas de un delicado encaje. Debajo del vestido había un par de sandalias blancas sin tacón. Tome la nota:

Amor, espero que el vestido y los zapatos, adoraría vértelos puestos el día de hoy. Cuando estés lista, sigue los pétalos.

Mire a mis pies y vi que el camino de pétalos salía fuera del cuarto. Tome un juego de lencería de encaje blanco, sentía un nudo en el estomago estaba algo nerviosa. Me termine de vestir el vestido me quedaba bien, caía hasta un poco arriba de mi rodilla. Cepille mi cabello y lo deje suelto, de maquillaje solo me puse un poco de brillo en los labios. Tome las sandalias en mi manos y camine descalza sobre los pétalos que salían al pasillo dirigiéndome a las escaleras, cuantas flores había usado Edward para todo esto?, debían ser cientos. En cuanto llegue al inicio de las escaleras mi corazón se salto un latido. Edward, me esperaba al final de las escaleras, tenía unos pantalones caiques y una camisa blanca que no estaba totalmente abotonada dejando ver su marmoleo pecho. Me miro sonriente, sus manos estaban detrás de su espalda. Camine con cuidado para no tropezarme mis ojos nunca dejaron los suyos, cuando faltaban pocos escalones saco una de sus manos y la brindo para ayudarme a terminar de bajar.

--Estas, bellísima, amor—me dijo mostrándome esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

Cuando llegue al final de las escaleras saco su otra mano traía una flor más, la puso con delicadeza detrás de mi oreja.

--Freesias, aunque es un aroma totalmente redundante—dicho esto se acerco a mí y me beso tiernamente, con delicadeza casi con adoración.

--Edward, que es todo esto?—le pregunte un poco apenada por todas las atenciones que me estaba dando.

--Solamente quiero que la razón de mi existencia tenga un día mágico es mucho desear?—me dijo arqueando una perfecta ceja.

Yo solo pude abrazarlo—Gracias—dije contra su pecho.

--Vamos que el día a penas comienza o mejor dicho la tarde, dormilona—me dijo juguetonamente.

--A donde vamos? No traje mi bolso

--A donde vamos no lo necesitas amor—me dijo quitándome las sandalias de las manos e inclinándose para ponérmelas.

Me tomo de la mano y me halo hacia la cocina, allí había una enorme canasta de picnic, levante mi ceja con curiosidad, pero el solo movió negativamente la cabeza, eso significaba que no me diría nada. Tomo la canasta y me guio por la puerta trasera de la casa, caminamos por la playa agarrados de la manos, nunca había ido en dirección a su casa por la playa, para ser sincera nunca había ido a su casa, me empecé a poner un poco nerviosa, el empezó a trazar círculos en la parte posterior de mi mano, se acerco a mí y me beso la frente, no había notado que cerca de su casa la vegetación era más frondosa, un enorme árbol daba sombra a una sección de la playa, al cobijo de la sombra había una enorme manta.

--Para que es esto?—le pregunte curiosa

--Vamos a almorzar, no tienes hambre?

Con la emoción de la sorpresa se me había olvidado que no había comido nada, pero antes que pudiera responder, mi estomago rugió, sentí mi cara ponerse roja.

--Creo que ya obtuve mi respuesta—me dijo riéndose

--No te rías de mi—lo empuje juguetonamente

Coloco la canasta en el suelo se quito sus sandalias, se inclino, me quito las mías y me guio hacia el centro de la manta, se sentó junto a mí. Empezó a sacar de la canasta, quesos, panes, jugo de naranja y frutas. Yo tome una uva y se la puse en los labios, Edward sonrió y luego se la comió. Él hizo lo mismo conmigo solo que en vez de una uva, me dio una fresa cuando la mordí mis labios rozaron ligeramente sus dedos. Seguimos dándonos de comer y beber el uno al otro hasta que quedamos satisfechos.

Me recosté sobre el mantel dejando que mi cabello cayera libremente cerré los ojos me sentía muy feliz , sentí a Edward sentarse a mi lado y empezó a trazar el contorno de mis cejas, de mis parpados cerrados, de mi nariz, luego mis pómulos y por ultimo mis labios, cada caricia suya era como una descarga eléctrica, sentí su cálido aliento en mi rostro, yo acorte la distancia e inicie el beso, sus labios se movían suavemente contra los míos, recorrí el contorno de los suyos con mi lengua, rogando que me dejara entrar, en cuanto sentí sus labios separarse, mi lengua entro en ellos explorando cada una de las secciones de su boca, sus perfectos dientes rosaban haciéndome estremecer, su lengua luchaba por dominar la mía, mis manos se fueron a su cabello halando hacia mí, Edward se dejo caer sobre mi cuerpo con mucho cuidado, sus manos me sostenían por la cintura, las mías empezaron a descender por su espalda, el soltó un gemido que murió en mi boca, no pude evitar sonreír al sentirme confiada, sus labios se separaron de los míos y los llevo a mi oído.

--Por que se ríe de mi Srta. Swan? Eso es de mala educación—me dijo con una risita contenida para luego morder el lóbulo de mi oído, yo no pude reprimir un jadeo—creo que ahora me toca a mi sonreír—después que dijo eso, no pude evitar sonrojarme. Edward tenía razón él sabía lo que hacía y yo no. No me deje intimidar, lleve mis manos a la parte superior de su pantalón metiéndolas bajo su camisa, empecé a pasar mis casi inexistentes uñas por esa piel cercana a su musculo abdomen, tuve la satisfacción de ver como contraía los músculos.

--Bella!!..—me dijo en tono de advertencia

Yo lo mire juguetonamente, sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro, la brisa jugaba con su cabello. Sonreí antes de contestarle.

--Si, Edward?—le dije mordiéndome el labio.

--Estas plenamente consciente de lo que me estás haciendo y eso no es justo—se quejo como un niño pequeño

--Que te estoy haciendo?—abrí los ojos ampliamente para fingir sorpresa.

--Sabes que eres pésima mintiendo—me dijo antes de atacar mis labios, esta vez con urgencia, mis manos empezaron a trazar las líneas de su abdomen y su pecho. Las suyas empezaron a descender por mis caderas y mis muslos, sentí como poco a poco empezaba a subirme la falda.

--Ed..Edward… alguien nos puede ver—le dije enrojecida desde el cuello hasta la raíz del cabello.

--Quien nos vera?, las aves, las mariposas, la brisa, el sol o los arboles?, ellos solo serán testigos de lo mucho que te amo—su voz era ronca y su mirada penetrante—tal vez esto sirva para cubrir tu pudor—me mostro una manta que tomo de la canasta. En un movimiento fluido la hizo volar sobre nosotros, en cuanto estuvimos al cobijo de la manta, sus labios se volvieron a ocupar en los míos, para luego bajar a mi cuello, dándome pequeños mordiscos, yo me aferraba cada vez más a él. Las manos de Edward volvieron a bajar a mis muslos, haciendo lentamente el camino hacia arriba, cuando mi vestido en mi cintura, sus manos empezaron a subir por mi estomago, hasta que se encontraron con mi sujetador empezaron a recorrer el borde para dirigirse a mi espalda, sabía lo que estaba buscando así que arquee la espalda para darle acceso al broche, lo soltó con una sola mano, con la otra lo retiro. Su boca empezó a descender hacia mis hombros, para llegar a mi pecho, llevo las manos para sacar las tiras de mis hombros dejando el vestido debajo de mis senos. Sus ojos se volvieron negros cuando los miro, eso hizo que parte inferior pareciera estar sumergida en una piscina.

--Bella, nunca me dejara de sorprender lo hermosa que eres—me dijo antes de depositar un pequeño beso en mis labios, luego se lanzo sobre mi pezón y con su mano hizo a un lado mi tanga, deslizo un dedo dentro, mientras su pulgar hacia círculos desde mi clítoris hasta mis labios menores, haciendo el recorrido una y otra vez. Su dedo entraba y salía con facilidad, sentí cuando añadió otro más, mis caderas empezaron a bombear contra ellos. No era justo que solo yo estuviera semidesnuda y que solo mi cuerpo se viera sacudido por estas sensaciones. Deslicé mis manos a su pantalón nuevamente, cuando solté el botón, Edward se paralizo, parece que nunca pensó que yo me atrevería a hacer eso, empecé a bajar el cierre con cuidado, pude sentir su dura erección contra mis dedos.

--Bella, no tienes que hacer eso—dijo con voz ronca y estrangulada.

--Tú me dijiste anoche que hiciera caso a lo que mi cuerpo me pedía que hiciera, tú también necesitas desahogarte—sin darle tiempo a replicas, metí mi mano dentro de su calzoncillo como era la primera vez en mi vida que hacia algo así, lo toque lentamente con cuidado y con algo de miedo. Era enorme, como cupo eso dentro de mí! .Empecé a mover lentamente mi mano de arriba abajo, Edward dejo escapar un gruñido, sus labios se ocuparon nuevamente de mis pechos y sus dedos volvieron a bombear dentro y fuera de mi; los movimientos de sus dedos estaban sincronizados con el de mi mano. "Bella" dijo él con un gemido, sentí su miembro ponerse más duro, si eso era posible, rodé un poco para poder quedar casi sobre él, la manta ya no nos cubría, me sentía muy cerca mis músculos se empezaron a tensar alrededor de sus dedos, no quería liberarme sola, quería que él también se liberara, lleve mi boca a su pecho e imite los besos que él me había dado, llegue a sus pezones con una mano pellizque uno y el otro lo mordí ligeramente, el emitió un ruido sordo con su garganta, el cual me llevo al límite, empecé a gemir su nombre para luego soltarlo en un grito "EDWARD". Empezó a respirar pesadamente y dijo "Amor, por favor estoy tan cerca" me imagino que pensó que yo me detendría de un momento a otro, ni que estuviera loca o fuera capaz de hacerle semejante crueldad. Seguí masajeándolo más rápidamente, Edward empezó a mover sus caderas casi imperceptiblemente, su espalda se arqueo y lo sentí descargar sobre la manta que antes nos envolvía. Me quede recostada observando su reacción, a los pocos minutos su respiración se hizo acompasada, su mandíbula se relajo y abrió sus ojos.

--En verdad, eso fue maravilloso, amor. Yo pensé en sorprenderte a ti y resulte ser yo el sorprendido—me dijo mientras me ayuda a acomodar mis ropas. Yo me incline y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

--Claro que me sorprendiste, este día ha sido maravilloso, además también me sorprendiste haciéndome sentir cómoda conmigo misma.—le dije y un tono rosado cubrió mis mejillas.

--Me encanta el rubor de tus mejillas—dijo dándome un beso en cada mejilla—Pero aun me quedan un par de sorpresas—me dijo y su sonrisa se torció.—Cierra los ojos un momento.

Me puse algo nerviosa peros los cerré. Escuche como Edward se alejaba. Me removí inquieta en mi lugar.

--No hagas trampas—me grito desde algún lugar lejano. A los pocos minutos lo sentí regresar.

--Bien, ahora puedes abrirlos—me dijo en cuanto llego a mi lado y me tomo la mano.

Frente a nosotros había un bellísimo caballo blanco, mire a Edward confundida.

--Me pareció una excelente forma de terminar el día dando una cabalgata por la playa, pero antes de eso quiero darte esto.—me dijo poniendo sobre mi pierna una cajita negra rectangular forrada en raso.

--Ed…Edward que es eso?—le dije señalando el objeto con un dedo tembloroso

--Eso amor, es una sorpresa y no la sabrás hasta que la abras, no tengas miedo no te va a comer.—me dijo sonriendo.

Tome la cajita en mis manos como si se tratara de una serpiente venenosa, la abrí lentamente, tenía los ojos cerrados, tome aire antes de abrirlos para saber con qué me encontraría. Era una hermosa tenia de oro blanco, con un dije en forma de corazón hecho de cristal. En el reverso de la tenia había una inscripción que decía "te amare hasta el final de mis días". De mis ojos empezaron a caer gruesas lágrimas.

--Oh! Edward—fue todo lo que pude decir antes de lanzarme sobre su regazo y esconder mi rostro en su pecho, el acaricio suavemente mi cabello mientras yo seguía llorando.

--No te gusto?—me pregunto con voz insegura.

--Claro que si me gusto, pero no debiste molestarte, debió haber costado una fortuna, no tenias que hacerlo.. yo.. no creo merecerlo

Observe que sus labios se tornaron en una línea recta. Tomo mi barbilla con una mano y me hizo mirarlo, fijamente a los ojos.

--Bella, tú mereces eso y más. La vida no me alcanzara nunca para darte todo lo que te mereces. No quiero escuchar que vuelvas a decir algo así—me dijo seriamente. – Tú eres mi vida ahora, por favor grábate eso en esa hermosa cabecita. Bella, tú eres todo y más de lo que yo pudiera soñar, eres mucho más de lo que yo merezco. Eres una mujer independiente, fuerte, eres inteligente y suspicaz; eres desinteresada, desprendida, eres lo más hermoso que hay en mi mundo Bella. Por favor créeme cuando te digo que te amo. Te lo diré todos los días hasta que me creas.

--Edward.. yo…-- no sabía que decir, mi mente era un caos, había tanta información que no podía procesar.

--No tienes que decir nada.—tomo la tenia, atrapo mi mano izquierda y la puso en mi muñeca. Levanto mi mano para que ambos pudiéramos ver el efecto de la luz en el cristal. El corazón de cristal destellaba haciendo que un arco iris danzara en nuestros rostros.

--Es muy hermoso, Edward. Gracias—me incline y le di un beso en los labios. Mostrando con el todos mis sentimientos. Sabía que amaba a Edward, de la misma manera que él decía amarme a mí. Quería pasar con él todos los días de mi vida, pero aun así no podía dejar mis inseguridades del todo a un lado. Qué tal si Tanya regresaba? Yo nunca podría ser tan seductora como ella. Qué pasaría si Edward se diera cuenta que no soy tan especial como él piensa? Qué tal si deja de amarme como Renee a Charlie? Miles de pensamientos empezaron a agruparse en mi mente, una lagrima escapo de mis ojos.

Edward se separo un poco y la limpio con su pulgar. Me miraba interrogante.

--Que pasa amor? Hice algo?—su mirada era triste.

Yo negué con la cabeza, no podía formar una oración coherente. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero a la vez no me atrevía.

--Bella, por favor háblame, dime lo que pasa en tu cabecita. Me estoy volviendo loco por no saber que te sucede. No quieres estar conmigo? O es que no ..—lo corte puse un dedo sobre sus labios.

Tome una amplia bocanada de aire.

--Edward, lo que pasa es que tengo miedo—le dije bajando la cara dejando que mi cabello hiciera una cortina de protección.

El acuno mi rostro en sus manos y puso su frente contra la mía.

--A que le tienes miedo amor?

--A todo Edward. Nunca me he sentido con nadie como me siento cuando estoy contigo, que tal si… -- no me atrevía a continuar, como explicarle mis miedos sin herirlo.

--Si..?

--Que tal si un día despiertas y te das cuenta que la magia se acabo, que no sientes lo mismo por mí. Qué tal si regresa Tanya? O si conoces una mujer que sea igual de hermosa que tú y no una simplona como yo?—de mis ojos empezaron a salir más lagrimas. Edward las limpiaba frenéticamente.

--Bella, Bella… eso nunca pasara. Nunca me despertare de otra manera a como lo hago ahora. Cada vez que me despierto a tu lado me siento el hombre más feliz de la tierra. No importa si regresa Tanya, amor te sonara increíble o pensaras que soy volátil, pero a medida que te he ido conociendo me fui dando cuenta que te amo con locura, como nunca pensé que sería posible amar. Bella, lo que yo tenía con Tanya, no se compara ni siquiera un poco con lo que te tengo contigo. Descubrí que sin darme cuenta, me había empezado a enamorar de ti inclusive cuando estaba con ella. Te parecerá estúpido, pero cuando salía a la playa a caminar con ella, siempre salía con la esperanza de verte. De ver tus sonrisas, tus sonrojos, de escuchar tu voz. Amor créeme, nunca habrá nadie más que tú. Ahora te tengo y no pretendo dejarte ir. Tu eres la mujer más hermosa que han visto mis ojos amor, créeme que nunca habrá nadie que se llegue a comparar a ti. Tú no tienes idea de lo mucho que yo te amo, Isabella.

De mis ojos volvieron a escaparse lágrimas, pero esta vez no eran de tristeza o miedo. Eran de felicidad, no pude evitar sonreír mientras las lágrimas seguían descendiendo por mis mejillas. Edward, las enjugaba cada una. Podía ver en sus ojos que lo que me decía era verdad. No podía encontrar un rastro de duda o falsedad en ellos. Por eso tome mi decisión.

--Edward… yo te amo—sus ojos se tornaron brillantes, en sus labios a aprecio una sonrisa radiante. Su sonrisa hizo que mi corazón perdiera un latido.

--Como yo a ti—fue lo único que me respondió.

Nos quedamos unos minutos abrazados y besándonos dulcemente. La tarde seguía cayendo. Edward se levanto y me halo por la mano.

--Vamos a cabalgar, traje un solo caballo, por que se que nunca has montado y quería que tu primera vez también fuera conmigo—me sonroje al notar la leve insinuación de su comentario.

Edward, se rio de mi expresión y me ayudo a subir al caballo, el se sentó tras de mí. Deje que mi cabeza se recostara contra su pecho, me sentía muy segura en sus brazos. Empezamos a cabalgar suavemente, el agua de mar golpeaba suavemente las patas del caballo.

--Sabes, esta es mi hora favorita del día—le dije a Edward.

--El crepúsculo?—me pregunto con incredulidad.

--Si el crepúsculo… el fin de un día, la culminación de un ciclo… la antesala a la noche estrellada. Adoro las mirar las estrellas—dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Edward, beso mis cabellos.

--En verdad eres una mujer asombrosa, Bella. Nunca terminara de asombrarme todo lo que hay dentro de tu cabecita. Te amo mi ángel.—me dijo con una voz llena de emoción

-- Y yo a ti también te amo, Edward—ahora que me había atrevido a abrirle mi corazón nunca me cansaría de decirle lo que sentía por él.

* * *

Que les pareció la sorpresita? Quien sorprendió a quien XD Uy mi Bella ya anda de golosa ^_^

Déjenme sus comentarios, zapes, tomatazos o amenazas de muerte en el botoncito del mismo color de los ojos de mi Edward.


	17. Renee

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, fueron creados por Stephenie Meyer.**

**Mil gracias por los reviews no saben cómo me alegran el día cada vez que los leo.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 16**

**Renee**

Los días habían pasado como si fueran un sueño. Edward era mucho más de lo que yo merecía, me llenaba de atenciones y de afecto, no dejaba de repetirme una y otra vez lo mucho que me ama. Ayer fuimos a casa de sus padres como siempre la casa estaba llena. Rosalie se veía más tranquila hacia nosotros ya no, nos enviaba puñales con los ojos cada vez que nos miraba ya eso era ganancia por decir algo, aunque todavía no hablaba ni con Edward, ni conmigo. Emmet era Emmet que puedo decir, cada vez que podía me apretaba en uno de sus fuertes abrazos o hacia comentarios con doble sentido sobre como Edward y yo "pasábamos" el tiempo libre. Edward le gruñía y yo me tornaba más roja que un tomate. Esme y Carlisle tan amorosos como siempre. Alice… era Alice.

Así que aquí estamos atrapados en un centro comercial por que se me ocurrió la brillante idea de comentarle a Esme delante de Alice que el mañana iría al Hospital, porque se lo había prometido a los niños que estaba un poco preocupada por si nos encontraríamos a periodistas esperándonos ya que según me conto Carlisle los medios habían llamado constantemente a la fundación, al hospital, pero que quería comprarles alguna cosas a los niños; algunos juegos didácticos para la sala de juegos y unos libros infantiles para la pequeña biblioteca que Edward les tenia.

--Alice… solo necesito un par de cosas, no tenemos que comprar todo de una vez, iré llevándoles otros juegos y otros libros en mis próximas visitas. Estoy cansada y tengo hambre—me queje como una niña pequeña, Edward se inclino y me beso la frente.

--Y porque estas cansada Bella?—me dijo Alice levantando una ceja—que te tiene despierta tarde en la noche?

Mi rostro se torno de un rojo profundo. Edward era lo que me mantenía despierta. Edward y sus lecciones. Oh por dios Alice se dio cuenta me miraba de una forma como si supiera lo que es taba pensando. Me apreté hacia Edward y escondí el rostro en su pecho. Escuche como Edward se reía suavemente.

--Sí, ríete—le dije levantando mi rostro para mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados—veamos si te ríes hoy en la noche cuando duermas en el cuarto de huéspedes….. solo.

Sentí una puntada de felicidad cuando su sonrisa se convertía en una mueca.

--Amor.. tú..tú no me harías eso verdad?—me susurro en el oído para que Alice no nos oyera, tenía unos ojitos de borrego a medio morir que casi me rompió el corazón. Pero preferí no dejarme al descubierto y castigarlo un poco más.

--Quieres apostar?—le dije enarcando una ceja y tratando de soltarme de su agarre.

Edward me apretó contra su pecho con fuerza y levanto mi mentón para posar un suave beso en mis labios.

--Lo siento amor, no volveré a reírme de ti—me dijo con su sonrisa torcida. Uhh que tramposo era, él sabía perfectamente que no me podía resistir a ella. Me levante en las puntas de mis pies y le di un suave beso—Eso significa que ya no tendré que dormir en la casa del perro?

No pude evitar reírme a ese comentario.

--Ya tortolitos dejen de andarse besuqueando—nos dijo Alice.

--Yo nunca te digo nada cuando te pegas como una garrapata a Jasper, hermanita.—le dijo Edward.

Alice le saco la lengua.

--Alice… dije juegos didácticos. Scene it de Harry Potter no es nada didáctico.—me queje

--Sí lo es. Tu les leerás los libros y ellos verán las pelis así no se morirán de aburrimiento por saber que pasa después mientras tú no estás. Así jugando con eso podrán aprender sobre los libros que les leerás.—me dijo muy segura. Edward y yo nos miramos el uno al otro totalmente perdidos por la explicación de Alice. Estaba segura que ni él ni yo habíamos entendido nada.

Después de 6 bolsas de juegos "educativos" por fin llegamos a uno de mis lugares favoritos en la tierra. Una librería. En cuanto entre cerré los ojos y una sonrisa se expandió por mi rostro al sentir el olor a papel y tinta que había en el aire. Cuando los abrí pude ver que tanto Edward como Alice me miraban.

--Que?—les pregunte

--Nada—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y luego se echaron a reír.

--Pues por sus caras parece que ese "nada" no es cierto.

No me respondieron, yo empecé a caminar por los pasillos dejando que mis manos rosaran los lomos de los libros.

--Edward, en el pabellón de pediatría hay niños hasta que edad?—le pregunte volteándome a verlo.

--Tenemos desde bebes hasta adolescentes, por que?—me pregunto intrigado.

--Es solo para saber que tipo de libros comprar—le dije con una sonrisa

--Por que no muestras ese mismo entusiasmo cuanto estamos comprando ropa—me dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

--Por que comprar ropa no es tan divertido como comprar un libro—le dije con suficiencia. Ella rodo los ojos. Edward se rio.

--Amor, nunca pensé decir esto pero, cuando se trata de libros eres igual que Alice cuando le mencionas ropa—volvió a reír y esta vez fui yo quien rodé los ojos.

Nos dirigimos a la caja después de casi una hora buscando los libros perfectos. Llevaba toda la saga de Harry Potter y la de Narnia que eran para todas las edades. Para los adolescentes llevaba Cumbres Borrascosas, las obras de Austen, Rimas de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer y una saga sobre vampiros llamada el Crepúsculo de una escritora que conocí en una de las convenciones y me caía muy bien **N/A(no puede evitarlo lol). **

Edward sonrió cuando vio el libro de rimas y me beso. Alice chillo "Busquen un cuarto" a lo que los tres reímos.

--Señorita, es usted Isabella Swan?—me dijo una niña como de unos 9 años

--Si corazón—le dije sonriendo e inclinándome para quedar a su altura.

--Podría esperar un momento, mi hermana mayor la adora. Esta del otro lado de la librería donde esta reservando su nuevo libro. Podría esperar hasta que la busque?—me dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

--Claro corazón—le dije y la vi alejarse corriendo

Edward y Alice me miraban divertidos. Yo me sonroje.

--Vaya, vaya Edward, tu novia es más famosa que tú. No vi que esa pequeña niña si quiera te mirara.

--Eso es porque ella es una mujer asombrosa—dijo Edward acariciando mi mejilla con su mano.

--Usted señor, tiene que ser siempre tan adorable?—le dije tomando su mano y le di un beso en la palma.

--Awww ustedes son tan adorables—nos dijo Alice dando brinquitos.

--Gabriella, espero que no sea unas de tus bromas. Es imposible que hayas conocido a Isabella Swan.

--Si era ella, Estrella. Es igualita a la de tu libro, yo le pregunte y ella me dijo que si era ella.

Escuchamos decir unas voces que estaban como a dos estanterías de distancia. Los tres nos miramos y sonreímos. Cuando vimos que las niñas salían y la mayor se quedaba quieta unos segundos antes de acercarse a nosotros.

--Oh por dios es cierto!!—chillo la chica como de unos 16 años antes de pararse justo frente a mí. Edward apretó mi mano.

--Es usted Isabella Swan—pregunto en un susurro—en verdad es Isabella Swan—dijo un poco más alto.

--Si, soy Isabella Swan—le dije sonriendo—tu pequeña hermana me dijo que te gusta mi libro.

--Me encanta—dijo con los ojos bien abiertos—siempre lo cargo cuando salgo con mi mamá a ella le gusta comprar, mi hermanita y yo nos sentamos a esperarla y yo me pongo a leerlo. Podría.. podría firmarlo?—me pregunto.

--claro, sería un placer—le dije

Ella me paso su libro, mientras se lo firmaba vi que su atención era captada.

--Oh dios mío eres Edward Cullen!!!—dijo chillando.

--Ella está enamorada de ti—le dijo la hermanita a Edward.

Me voltee a verle la cara a mi novio. Tenía las mejillas teñidas de rosado. Edward sonrojándose, eso era algo nuevo.

--Grabriella, eso no es cierto—le dijo la chica a su hermana.

--Sino es cierto porque tienes tu cuarto lleno con las fotos de él que salen en las revistas—le replico su hermana la chica se sonrojo.

Alice soltó una risita, mientras yo miraba como Edward se pasaba nerviosamente la mano atreves de su cabello.

Luego de unos minutos y unas cuantas fotos nos despedimos de las niñas. Para dirigirnos a casa. Alice había quedado con Jasper, la dejamos en sus oficinas antes de tomar el camino a la costa. Estar con Edward se me hacia natural, era como si al fin hubiera encontrado mi lugar en el mundo. Veníamos escuchando música clásica estaba mirando por la ventana cuando escuche mis notas favoritas.

--claro de Luna—le dije sonriendo.

--Conoces a Debussy?

--Es uno de mis favoritos

--Es uno de los míos también—me dijo tomando mi mano entre la suya.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que termino la melodía.

--Creo que deberíamos empezar a empacar, Edward. Mañana iremos al hospital y luego cenaremos con Eleazar y su esposa. No tendremos tiempo para arreglar todo mañana.

--Tienes razón, amor.

Pasamos casi toda la tarde decidiendo que meter en la maleta para un viaje de tres días. Cuando veía las pijamas gruñía, sí Renee me veía en con esas cosas puestas ya me imagino su cara y su cabecita andando a mil revoluciones. Lo que más me estresaba es que Renee siempre había sabido como leerme, me era muy difícil ocultarle cosas. Termine de arreglar mis cosas en una pequeña maleta al igual que Edward. Ambos estábamos cansados, cenamos unos emparedados y nos fuimos a la cama rendidos por un largo de día con Alice. Ya era costumbre dormirme rodeada de los fuertes brazos de Edward, lo escuche tararearme hasta que me quede dormida.

El despertador sonó temprano, como yo iba a pasar el día con los niños, Edward había programado unas consultas y una operación. Me acurruque más en su pecho, rosando con mi nariz su cuello. Escuche su musical risa.

--Definitivamente nunca me cansare de despertar así todos los días—me dijo

--Yo tampoco—murmure contra su cuello.

Me ayudo a levantarme y me dio un beso en la frente.

Nos arreglamos y decidimos que desayunaríamos en el hospital. Llegamos poco antes de las 7 de la mañana a medida que íbamos pasando por los pasillos y nos encontrábamos con enfermeras podía ver que estas miraban a Edward, bueno no podía culparlas. Edward, era Edward; sacudí la cabeza. Llegamos a la cafetería y Edward empezó a tomar un poco de todo.

Nos sentamos en una mesita apartada disfrutando de la comida en silencio. Edward le había pedido al conserje que dejara en la estación de Sue los paquetes de las compras que hicimos con Alice. Edward tenía mi mano agarrada mientras comíamos, estaba perdida en sus ojos hasta que escuche una familiar y desagradable voz.

--Cullen, veo que ahora te empeñas en alegrarme la vista mientras trabajo—dijo Mike Newton mirándome de una manera que me hacía sentir muy incómoda.

Edward giro el rostro para encarar a Mike.

--Newton, si traigo a mi novia al hospital no es para alegrarte la vista. Y te advierto que si sigues mirándola así no podrás seguir viendo por mucho tiempo—le dijo con un gruñido

--Que sensible te has vuelto Cullen, nunca te molesto que hiciera comentarios de Tanya. Bueno me imagino que la experiencia te ha vuelto un celoso, pero no deberías mostrar celos delante de tu novia, recuerda que los celos demuestran inseguridad.—dijo con una sonrisa socarrona antes de alejarse. Pude sentir que Edward se iba a levantar pero le apreté la mano.

--No le hagas caso-le dije y levante mi otra mano para acariciar su rosto

--Como no quieres que me moleste cuando te mira como si fueras un pedazo de carne, eres la mujer que amo y nadie tiene derecho a mirarte así.—me dijo y levanto su mano para apretar el puente de su nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar.

--Puedo ir contigo a tu consultorio mientras espero que abran la sala de juegos?—le pregunte tratando de relajarlo. Él sonrió mi sonrisa favorita.

--Quiere que la examine Srta. Swan?—me pregunto levantando una ceja juguetonamente.

--Edward compórtate—le dije golpeándolo en la mano.

Él sacudió la cabeza levantándose y llevándome tras él. Tomamos el ascensor, nunca antes había estado en el consultorio de Edward. Me llevo al vestidor donde tomo su bata. Nunca había visto a Edward vestido de doctor, tenía que reconocer que se veía muy sexy, por lo visto me le quede mirando más del tiempo que dicta la buena educación porque él se dio cuenta y me sonrió.

--Ves algo que te guste?—me pregunto bromeándome

Yo naturalmente me sonroje como un tomate. Edward se inclino y me beso la frente.

--Vamos que tengo pacientes citados a las 7:30.

Volvimos a caminar por los pasillos hasta que llegamos a unas puertas de vidrio que decían.

Edward Cullen, MD

La sala estaba llena de niños y sus padres, sentada en la recepción había una chica rubia de ojos azules que en cuanto vio a Edward acomodo su cabello, no pude evitar fruncir el ceño.

--Buenos días Jessica—le dijo Edward—ella es Bella, mi novia

La chica cambio su sonrisa por una mueca, me miro especulativamente de arriba abajo antes de hablar.

--Buenos días Srta. –me dijo con voz seca. Podía ver que se había enojado

--Buenos días Jessica es un gusto conocerte—le dije tratando de aliviar la tensión del momento. Ella no me respondió solo dio un seco asentimiento con la cabeza y se dispuso a contestar el teléfono.

Edward la miro ceñudo, pero no dijo nada. Me llevo hasta una de las puertas que estaban en el corredor y me hizo pasar.

--Hoy serás mi asistente—me dijo con una sonrisa—el primer paciente estará aquí en cinco minutos—me dijo tomando su estetoscopio y colgándoselo del cuello

--Que tengo que hacer?—le pregunte un tanto nerviosa

--No mucho, solo pasarme las cosas que están en esta gaveta cuando las necesite, hay depresores, algodones, premios, caramelo y curitas.—me dijo dándome un suave beso en los labios.

A los pocos minutos llego el primer pacientito, era un niño como de unos 4 años, tenía una fuerte infección en el oído, sus padres eran inmigrantes y por eso no lo habían llevado al médico antes. Edward lo examino el niño al inicio estaba asustado, pero Edward lo calmo, se veía que le gustaban los niños, sería un excelente padre el día que le tocara. Yo le pase todo lo que me pidió al final le dimos una calcomanía al niño por su buen comportamiento y a los padres, Edward les proporciono las medicinas que necesitarían para que el niño mejorara.

Las horas fueron pasando y los pacientes también. Llego el momento de la cirugía de Edward y él me acompaño hasta la estación de enfermería de Sue. Le desee suerte y le di un beso antes que se marchara.

--hola Sue como estas el día de hoy?—le pregunte

--Muy bien, Bella. Los niños están ansiosos. No han dejado de hablar de ti en toda la semana.—me dijo sonriendo.

--Aun falta una hora para que vengan a la sala verdad?

--Si, podemos ir arreglando las cosas que traje, son demasiadas, pero eso me pasa por ir con Alice de compras.

Sue se reía mientras llevábamos los paquetes a la sala. Terminamos de acomodar los juegos y los libros justo a tiempo para cuando llegaron los niños.

--Bella!!—escuche que gritaron Jeremy y Clarire a la vez. Me agache hasta quedar a su altura y los estreche entre mis brazos.

--Como estas mis amores?—les pregunte y todos me respondieron en coro "Bien"

Decidí que iba a empezar leyéndoles tome Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal. Sus caritas estaban concentradas mientras les leía la edición infantil. Luego jugamos haciendo castillos con Legos, armamos rompecabezas, nos detuvimos para almorzar. Luego seguí leyéndoles Harry Potter ya casi llegaba a cuando Harry iba a abordar el tren; cuando Edward entro luciendo cansado, los niños lo saludaron con un "Hola Dr. Cullen" . Edward los saludo antes de inclinarse y darme un beso en la frente.

--Como te fue en la operación?—le pregunte

--Todo salió bien, amor—me dijo con una sonrisa, sentándose a mi lado.—Que han hecho hoy?-- les pregunto

Jeremy se le acerco y le susurro algo al oído a Edward. Él se levanto y pestañeo; luego su sonrisa torcida se extendió en su rostro, luego le dijo a Jeremy en voz baja aunque lo suficientemente alto para que yo lo escuchara.

--Pues espero que tengas suerte Jeremy, yo le he pedido que sea mi esposa muchas veces y aun no logro hacer que me diga que sí.—dijo mirándome a los ojos aun sonriendo.

Supe inmediatamente que Jeremy le había dicho a Edward, que me había pedido matrimonio y yo le había dicho que lo pensaría y que cuando él fuera mayor le daría la respuesta. Mi cara se torno roja y Edward se rio. Que tramposo!! No perdía tiempo para recordarme que había rechazado sus propuestas de matrimonio.

--Edward..yo..—le dije mordiéndome el labio

Él sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—No pasa nada amor—me dijo.

Terminamos de pasar la tarde con los niños, pude ver con satisfacción que un par de adolescentes tomaron algunos libros de la librería y se sentaron a leer. Edward me indico que ya era hora para ir a casa de Eleazar, volvimos al vestuario, Edward se apresuraba a guardar su bata cuando entro Mike. En cuanto nos vio empezó a quitarse la camisa mirándome. Sentí mi rostro en llamas y aparte la mirada. Edward no se había percatado de su llegada hasta que él hablo.

--No cobro por mirar, Bella. El hecho que estés a dieta no implica que no puedas ver el menú—intuí una sonrisa en su voz ya que yo miraba fijamente la espalda de Edward que se tenso.

--Newton…--dijo volteándose agarrándome por la cintura para estrecharme –por que no te desvistes en los vestidores como todos los demás. Bella y yo vamos a cenar, no queremos que nos arruines el apetito.—le dijo guiándome hacia la puerta y sonriendo ante la cara de estupefacción de Mike.

--Nunca lo he soportado—le dije molesta—es peor que cuando estábamos en el colegio.

--Si sigue así le daré una patada—me dijo entre dientes.

--Sabes que te ves lindo, cuando estas molesto.—le dije levantándome sobre las puntas de mis pies para darle un beso. Edward me lo correspondió de buena gana.

Pronto nos aparcamos fuera de edificio donde Vivian Eleazar y su esposa. El conserje nos abrió las puertas. Tomamos el ascensor, Edward pulso el numero 17. Cuando llegamos frente al apartamento la puerta se abrió para develar a sus habitantes. Junto a la puerta estaba Eleazar sonriendo y a su lado había una hermosa mujer como de unos 35 años de cabellos negros y tez olivácea, parecía latina al igual que él.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente. Eleazar y Carmen formaban una pareja adorable, se veía que se compenetraban mucho. A las 9 de la noche Edward decidió que era hora de retirarnos ya que mañana salíamos temprano hacia Florida.

Llegamos a casa y caímos dormidos en cuanto nuestras cabezas tocaron las almohadas, yo dormí acurrucada en el pecho de Edward, eso ya se había convertido en costumbre. Demasiado temprano escuche el despertador; gruñí medio dormida y me apreté más contra el marmóreo pecho de mi novio, escuche su musical risa. De pronto abrí los ojos recordando que hoy veríamos a Renee.

Nos vestimos rápidamente y salimos hacia el aeropuerto. Gracias a la loca conducción de Edward llegamos con tiempo de sobra. Yo me pasaba trasladando mi peso de un pie al otro.

--Amor, cálmate. No pasa nada—me dijo tomando mi mano y haciendo círculos en la palma.

--Es que Renee es Renee. Ella me conoce, nunca he podido ocultarle nada.—sabía que Renee me torturaría hasta que le admitiera mis sentimientos por Edward.

--Y que es lo le pretendes ocultar?—me pregunto con sincera curiosidad.

Yo me sonroje, no podía decirle a Edward que lo que estaba tratando de ocultarle a mi madre eran mis sentimientos y las cosas que estaba viendo desde que Edward entro en mi vida.

--Pues…Renee es muy curiosa casi como una niña pequeña… y no tiene vergüenza en preguntar las cosas directamente… yo nunca he tenido motivos para mentirle y sabes que me salen fatal las mentiras.—le dije más o menos la verdad y me mordí el labio.

--Tú no has hecho nada de lo que tengas que avergonzarte, amor. En dado caso sería yo quien si tiene mucho para estar avergonzado—dijo bajando la cabeza. Había captado al vuelo lo que había en mi mente, pero no quería que se sintiera culpable. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y le plante un suave beso en los labios.

--De lo único que usted tiene que avergonzarse señor, es por ser tan picadamente encantador.—le dije y me dio la sonrisa que más me gustaba pero no le llego la alegría a los ojos.

--Te amo—me dijo

--Como yo a ti--le respondí pude ver que ahora si su sonrisa era sincera.

Ya habíamos pasado aduanas y estábamos caminando por un grupo de tiendas cuando me detuve en seco y mis ojos se abrieron.

--Oh demonios!!—dije

--Que sucedes amor?—me pregunto Edward siguiendo el curso de mi mirada con la suya. Entonces él también vio lo que me había hecho detenerme.

--Esto nunca terminara Edward?—le dije mientras escondía mi rostro en su pecho

Edward acaricio mis cabellos, mientras me alejaba del puesto de revistas.

--No lo sé amor. Tú eres una escritora famosa y mi familia es muy reconocida. Me imagino que pronto se cansaran. Lo que pasa es como tu vida siempre fue tan reservada y ahora se enteraron que estas con alguien y que ese alguien es un Cullen, bueno las cosas se nos salen de las manos.

--Pero como supieron donde estábamos—le dije con la cara aun contra su pecho.

--No lo sé amor, ellos están en todas partes.

En cuanto subimos al avión me quede dormida, Edward me despertó horas después cuando estábamos a punto de aterrizar. Estaba recostada sobre su pecho en los mullidos asientos de primera clase que él reservo para nosotros.

Edward recogió nuestras maletas y nos dirigimos a la salida de pasajeros donde nos esperarían Renee y Phil. Le tome la mano fuertemente a Edward.

--Tranquila, yo estoy contigo-- me susurro

--BELLA!!—grito mi madre agitando las manos.

Mi madre me abrazo casi incómodamente puesto que yo no soltaba la mano de Edward. Phil me abrazo también. Cuando nos separamos, vi la sonrisa picara de mi madre.

--Así que usted es el famoso Edward Cullen—le dijo.

--Es un placer conocerlos finalmente—les dijo Edward sonriendo.

--Ohh!! Bella es tan guapo y es muy educado—me dijo mi madre

--Madre te has dado cuenta que Edward puede oírte?—le pregunte moviendo la cabeza

--Solo he dicho la verdad

Yo rodé los ojos mientras Phil y Edward se reían. Sabía que mi madre no demoraría en atacar de nuevo. Cuando estuvimos en el auto se volteo para podernos ver a Edward y a mí que íbamos sentados en el asiento trasero.

--Pase hoy a comprar el periódico y me encontré con esto—nos dijo señalando la revista que habíamos visto en el aeropuerto.

El titulo del articulo decía "Los Swallen de compras" y mostraba una foto en la que Edward y yo nos dábamos un beso mientras Alice nos miraba con una gran sonrisa. Gruñí internamente.

--Tu hermana parece ser adorable Edward—le dijo Renee

--Si aunque es algo aterradora a veces—dijo él con una risita.

--Se ven tan unidos hacen una linda pareja y tu familia parece aceptar la relación—dijo mi madre pensativa.

--Toda mi familia adora a Bella, no creo que haya alguien que no pueda amarla—le dijo Edward besando mi mano.

--AW!! –dijo Renee, Phil se rio.

--Bella, Edward. Mañana iremos a ver un partido de baseball—nos dijo Phil.

--Eso es genial –le respondí

--Bueno, ustedes dos cuando se casaran y me darán nietos?—pregunto mi madre.

Edward se carcajeo, yo me ahogue con mi saliva y Phil sacudió la cabeza.

Este iba a ser un largo fin de semana.

* * *

**Que les pareció? Déjenme sus comentarios please Los asuste con lo de la revista verdad XD.**


	18. Jacksonville

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que se les hace familiar no es mío, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Wao la verdad estoy re emocionada 49 reviews en un solo capi T_T se que para muchas escritoras es poco por que reciben a veces hasta 100 pero para mí es una gran alegría XD Muchas gracias chiiocullen por apoyarme en esta historia y por ser mi review #300.**

**

* * *

  
**

Capitulo 18

Jacksonville

Llegamos a casa de mi madre después de un largo viaje desde el aeropuerto. La acogedora casa amarilla nos daba la bienvenida, había sido una suerte encontrar una casa acorde a los gustos de mi madre, era pequeña, tenia dos plantas tres recamaras, tres baños. Estaba situada en un suburbio de Jacksonville, en cuanto ella la vio supo que era la que quería, yo se las compre de regalo de aniversario en cuanto recibí las regalías de mis libros, así no tendrían que preocuparse nunca por la hipoteca.

Cada vez que mi madre decía algo yo me quería morir, Edward solo se limitaba a sonreír y apretar su agarre sobre mis hombros. Yo escondía la cara contra su cuello cada vez que mi salía con alguna pregunta o comentario que me hacia pensar "trágame tierra" o "espero ser adoptada".

Bajamos las maletas de auto. Phil las subió a las habitaciones mientras mi madre le mostraba la casa a Edward. Renee parecía una niña, estaba muy emocionada. Cuando llegamos al segundo piso pude ver en una de las habitaciones que estaban el equipaje mío y de Edward.

--Mamá, erm…Phil dejo la maleta de Edward en mi cuarto—le dije señalando el equipaje de Edward. Él sonrió y me apretó la mano.

--Por dios Isabella, no me vas a decir que no duermen juntos. Desde que bajaste del avión me di cuenta que ya no eres inocente y es fácil imaginar que Edward tuvo algo que ver en ese asunto—me dijo apunto de reírse.

--Mamá… podrías dejar de decir esas cosas como si Edward no estuviera parado aquí. —le dije tapándome el rostro con ambas manos, sentía mi rostro arder en llamas de la vergüenza.

Edward no pudo contener más su risa y mi madre tampoco. Genial ahora se están riendo de mi!

--Bueno niños los dejo descansar, los llamare cuando la cena esta lista—dijo mi madre

--Gracias Renee—le respondió Edward, antes que mi madre saliera cerrando la puerta poniéndole el seguro. Encima de todo tranca la puerta como si no fuera ya suficiente con todo lo que ha insinuado, si por ella fuera obligaría a Edward a embarazarme

Yo seguía aun con el rostro enterrado en mis manos, cuando sentí los brazos de Edward apretarme contra su pecho, yo pase mis manos alrededor de su cintura, enterrando mi rostro en su pecho. Edward beso mis cabellos.

Nos pusimos ropas más cómodas ya que íbamos a cenar en casa y luego nos acostaríamos.

Aun seguía sonrojada por lo que había dicho y hecho Renee. Edward me volvió a abrazar cuando salió del baño con unos pantalones de franela y una camiseta.

--No tienes nada de que avergonzarte amor—me dijo al oído, sus labios rozaron suavemente mi piel haciéndome temblar. Este hombre iba a ser mi perdición no tenia duda de eso.

Edward me sitio temblar, pude escuchar que se reía suavemente antes de apartar mi cabello de mi cuello, para poder besarlo. Lleve mis manos a su cabello como costumbre se sentía tan suave entre mis dedos. Sus labios se deslizaban por cualquier trozo de mi piel que estuviera descubierto, gracias a mi camiseta de tiras era bastante la que quedaba expuesta. Su agarre entorno a mi cintura se hacia mayor, no había espacio en medio de nuestros cuerpos. Sus labios buscaron los míos con fiereza, casi con tanta como yo le correspondí el beso. Hacia demasiadas horas que no sentía sus labios sobre los míos; si por mi fuera me pasaría todo el día besándolo. Sus labios, sus caricias eran como un suplemento de droga para mi cuerpo y necesitaba mi dosis diaria. De pronto me di cuenta que estaba recostada sobre mi cama, con Edward sobre mi. Cuando sus manos empezaron a recorrer el costado de mi cuerpo deje escapar un gemido que fue amortiguado por su boca.

--Edward—dije contra sus labios.

--Si, amor?—me dijo antes de empezar a morder el lóbulo de mi oreja.

--Renee, se va a dar cuenta—le dije sonrojándome

--Pero, si no estamos haciendo nada… aun…--me dijo con una sonrisa picara antes de atacar nuevamente mi cuello y empezar a bajar por mi clavícula bajando las tiras de mi camiseta yo temblé bajo el roce de sus labios. Sus manos empezaron a rozar mi piel bajo mi camiseta hasta que alcanzo el borde de mi sujetador, jadee cuando sus dedos rosaron el borde de mis pechos, lleve mis manos a los botones de camisa.

--Niños, la cena esta lista. Pero si están ocupados practicando para darme lindos nietos no se preocupen—Que diablos fue eso. Esa mujer no podía ser mi madre, por dios seguro me dejaron en una canasta en la puerta de su casa. Me sonroje furicamente. Edward se había quedado inmóvil aun con sus manos en mis pechos.

Enterré mi rostro en su pecho.

--Te dije que era mala idea venir a casa de mi madre—le dije en un susurro

Él se limito a reír con su cara en mis cabellos.

--Puedo ver a lo que te refieres, vaya manera de aliviar los ánimos—me dijo aun riendo

Yo no pude evitar reírme también.

--Vamos antes que mi querida suegra regrese—me dijo levantándose de la cama y extendiendo una mano para que la tomara.

No dude en tomarla, nos arreglamos un poco las ropas. Note que Edward tenia los labios un poco hinchados y sonreí al pensar que yo lo había causado. Camínanos en silencio hasta la cocina donde estaba mi madre terminando la cena y Phil viendo deportes.

--Mañana iremos a ver un partido de baseball en Miami los Marlins contra los Cubs.—dijo Phil

--Eso me parece excelente yo nací en Chicago-- dijo Edward sentando junto a Phil para ver la televisión.

--Cocinando mama?—le pregunte incrédula, mi madre era una cocinera muy excéntrica y sus experimentos no siempre eran comestibles

--Ern, algo así—me dijo evadiendo mi mirada.

Cuando vi en la basura las cajetas de pollo de KFC empecé a reír.

--No te rías de tu madre, Isabella Swan—me dijo tratando de sonar seria.

--Lo siento mamá, es solo que tú no cocinas mucho que digamos—le dije sonriendo apenada.

--Basta de hablar sobre mi cocina. Cuenta que tal es Edward en la materia? Digo no tienes con quien compararlo pero al menos debes tener la noción.—me dijo con curiosidad reflejada en los ojos. Yo gruñí por que mi madre no podía ser como las madres normales y no meterse en esos asuntos.

--Mamá entre Edward y yo no ha pasado nada—le dije evadiendo sus ojos para que no se diera cuenta de mi mentira.

--Por favor Bella, una madre sabe de estas cosas, además ustedes dos son tan… no sé cómo explicarlo, él te mira de una manera tan protectora y tu… pues tu eres como su satélite si él se mueve tu ajustas tu posición a la suya.

--Mamá, estás leyendo ciencia ficción de nuevo—le dije tratando de alejar el tema de mi.

--Sip, pero eso no es asunto, se de lo que te hablo, la conexión que ustedes dos tienen se siente en el aire, es como si hubieran estado hechos el uno para el otro, como si se pertenecieran. Así que no me digas que teniendo a ese dios griego cerca de ti, nunca han hecho nada. Además tus caderas están más anchas y no tienes esa expresión de niña, tienes ojos de mujer cuando lo miras, así que no me vengas con que "nada ha pasado"

Sabía que era mala idea venir, Renee a veces para ser tan despistada, es demasiado observadora, ya no me quedaba de otra.

--Mamá, solo fue una vez—le dije sonrojando de la vergüenza, como ella podía hacerme hablar de esto.—por favor!!—me tape las manos con el rostro.

--Bueno cuando vuelvan a la acción, asegúrate de usar protección a menos que ya me quieras hacer abuela—se soltó a reír. Antes de llamar a Phil y a Edward para la cena.

Comimos mientras charlábamos, a veces reíamos de las ocurrencias de mi madre, se le ocurrió llevar a Phil a un salto de paracaídas y luego se acordó que le tenía miedo a las alturas o una vez que se le olvido que el pobre Phil era alérgico la aspirina y le dio una para un dolor de cabeza y quedaron en el cuarto de urgencias porque la cara de Phil estaba toda hinchada.

--Bien que les parece si después de esta estupenda comida que me pase toda la tarde cocinando—se rio mi madre—cantamos karaoke en la sala.

Yo puse cara de espanto, Edward me apretó los hombros para aliviar mi tensión.

--Yo me apunto—dijo Edward

--Yo igual, vamos Bells la última vez que cantaste con nosotros fue antes de irte a vivir con Charlei.

--Cantas Bella?—dijo Edward enarcando una ceja.

--Como los ángeles—dijo mi madre.

--Entonces amor, no te puedes negar a dejarme escucharte—me dijo poniendo su sonrisa torcida. Uh!! Que tramposo sabía que no podía decirle que no cuando hacia eso.

--Está bien, pero si yo canto, todossss tenemos que cantar—les dije amenazadoramente.

Los tres se estallaron en risas y mi madre me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de halarme hacia la sala.

Renne y Phil se sentaron en un sillón de dos plazas mientras Edward y yo tomamos el sofá.

--Ok, seamos justos la ultima vez yo cante primero y ustedes dos—les dije señalando a mi madre y a mi padrastro—se hicieron los locos y no cantaron, así que esta vez yo cubro mis apuestas ustedes primero—les dije obstinadamente.

Ambos se rieron y Edward me beso la frente y aliso mi ceño fruncido con su mano.

--Sabes que te vez adorable enojada—me dijo al oído, me puse de un color rosado.

--Está bien la primera canción la cantaremos Edward y yo—dijo Phil—es especial para nuestras chicas. Le dijo mirando a Edward con complicidad. Algo me decía que no solo se dedicaron a ver los deportes antes de la cena.

Ambos se levantaron y tomaron los micrófonos poniéndose de espaldas a nosotras. En cuanto escuche la música estalle en risas junto a mi madre que se había sentado a mi lado para poder ver mejor.

En la pantalla salió el tema I'm Too Sexy de Right Said Fred

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

Canto Edward mirándome a los ojos moviendo las caderas yo me reí y me sonroje mientras mi madre silbaba

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan

Canto Phil mirando a mi madre levantándose la camisa, yo me tape los ojos lo que menos necesitaba era tener que ver un terapista por el trauma que me podía causar ver a mi padrastro sin camisas

And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

Canto Edward acercándose lentamente a mi parecía un león al acecho de su presa cuando llego frente a mi me toco el rostro con la punta de sus dedos y luego se dio una vuelta como si estuviera en una pasarela(N/A: pasarela =catwalk)

Terminaron la canción haciendo coreografías y mientras mi madre y yo nos reíamos aplaudiendo.

--Te gusto mi actuación—me ronroneó seductoramente al oído Edward, haciendo que me pusiera roja, solo pude asentir, mientras vi como mi madre nos mira divertida.

--Mi turno—dijo parándose y tomando el micrófono. A ver con que salía la loca de Renee pensé para mí.

Empezó a sonar la música y me escondí en el pecho de Edward, de todas las canciones tenía que escoger esa cuando traía a casa a mi primer novio.

Edward se rio me imagino que leyó en la pantalla lo que yo ya sabía Bitch de Meredith Brooks. Aquí vamos pensé para mí.

I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet

Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one

Coro  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

Al fin me atreví a mirar lo que mi madre estaba haciendo, Edward no había parado de reír. La vi sentada en las piernas de Phil mientras le cantaba mirándole a los ojos.

--Creo que soy adoptada—le susurre bajito a Edward que rompió a reír mientras mi madre continuaba.

So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing

--Bueno Bells todos cantamos solo faltas tú—le dijo mi madre señalándome con el micrófono. Mi rostro se puso rojo nunca antes había cantado frente a nadie que no fueran ese par de locos. Deje escapar un largo suspiro y me levante.

Edward me miraba con ojos expectantes. Escogí una canción que me recordaba la situación por la que estaba pasando ahora mismo cuando vi la revista que mi madre compro en la mesita de centro de la sala.

Puse Wake up de Hillary Duff ya que todo mundo decía conocerme y en verdad muy pocas personan lo hacían en verdad.

There's people talking **(hay gente hablando)**  
They talk about me**(ellos hablan de mi)  
**They know my name**(ellos saben mi nombre)  
**They think they know everything(**ellos creen que saben todo)**  
But they don't know anything**(pero ellos no conocen nada)**  
About me**(sobre mi)**

Cante mirando fijamente la revista, sentí los ojos de Edward clavados en mi.

Give me a dance floor (**dame una pista de baile)  
**Give me a dj **(dame un dj)  
**Play me a record**(pon una canción)  
**Forget what they say**(olvida lo que ellos dicen)  
**Cause I need to go**(porque tengo que ir)  
**Need to getaway tonight(**necesito alejarme esta noche**)

Me empecé a dejar llevar por la música y me movía al ritmo sin abusar mucho de mi equilibrio. Encontré mis ojos con los de Edward para darme cuenta que me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

I put my makeup on a Saturday night**(me pongo mi maquillaje en una noche de sábado)**  
I try to make it happen(**trato de hacer que pase)  
**Try to make it all right(**trato de hacerlo bien)  
**I know I make mistakes(**se que cometo errores)**  
I'm living life day to day(**yo vivo la vidad día a día)**  
It's never really easy but it's ok**(nunca es fácil pero esta bien)**

Me agache para voltear la revista y no ver nuestros rostros en la portada.

Wake Up Wake Up  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Yeah, tonight

Termine de cantar la canción y mi rostro estaba muy rojo Edward no me quitaba la vista de encima. Renee y Phil lo miraban sonriendo.

--Te dije que cantaba como los ángeles—le dijo mi madre dándole un pequeño empujón—ahora cierra la boca que me vas a babear el sillón—Phil y ella soltaron a reír mientras se levantaban.

--Nos vemos mañana niños—nos dijo mi madre lanzándonos un beso.

--Edward mañana salimos temprano recuerda—le dijo Phil—que duerman bien, espero que no los mantengamos despiertos mucho tiempo, tengo unas cuentas que ajusta con cierta pequeña bitch—dijo tomando a mi madre y lanzándola sobre su hombro como un cavernícola, mientras ella reía. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos mientras ambos reían, me gustaba verlos enamorados pero me avergonzaba un poco.

--ya sabes porque me mude con Charlie—le dije escondiendo mi rostro entre mis manos.—lamento esto Edward ellos son…--no pude decir nada más. Edward levanto mi mentón y me beso la frente.

--Ellos son felices—me dijo antes de darme un suave beso en los labios. Como hice para tener un hombre tan maravilloso a mi lado, me pregunte—ahora usted y yo señorita nos vamos a … descansar—me dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

No pude evitar reine mientras me tomaba en brazos al estilo novia y subía las escaleras para ir a la recamara.

Me recostó en la cama y se poso sobre mí.

--Ahora bien… donde quedamos antes de ir a cenar y escuchar un angel cantar?—me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras llevaba su mano a mi cintura y las empezaba a meter bajo mi camiseta. Lo bese para poder ahogar el gemido que salía de mis labios cuando sus manos rozaron mi piel.

Mis manos se movieron codiciosas por sus anchos hombros para enterrarlas en su cabello, halándolo hacia mí.

El beso se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso, nos separamos solo para sacarnos las camisetas. Tome su cabello nuevamente entre mis manos mientras lo miraba a los ojos, lo hale rápidamente mientras mi necesidad de él se hacía más grande. Sus hábiles manos soltaron los broches de mi sujetador, su boca se soltó de la mía y se ocupo en uno de mis pechos mientras que sus tenaces dedos pellizcaban el otro; haciéndome morder el labio para reprimir gemir su nombre.

Edward llevo sus labios a mi oído y lo mordió antes de susurrarme.

--Se que quieres decir mi nombre, no te detengas, amo cuando gimes mi nombre—cuando dijo eso sentí como mis panties parecían haber caído en una piscina. Él nunca me había hablado así.

Me quede mirándolo con los ojos abiertos mientras me mordía el labio.

--Creo que necesitas ayuda para decirlo—me susurro antes de besar mis labios y llevar sus manos a mis pantaloncillos bajándolos dolorosamente lento por mis piernas para tirarlos al suelo. Subió el camino de vuelta con sus labios rosando mi pierna, mi muslo, se desvio y paso su nariz por mi centro cubierto aun por mi ropa interior.

--Oh amor estas tan mojada—lo escuche gruñir antes de sentir sus dientes rozar mi clítoris sobre el encaje de mi ropa interior.

--Edward!! –deje escapar su nombre de mis labios, lo sentí sonreír contra mi sensible piel.

--Te dije que necesitabas ayuda amor—me dijo antes de quitar mis panties y dejarme totalmente desnuda sobre la cama. Jadee cuando introdujo un dedo en mi centro y empezó a mover en la dirección que él sabía me haría estalla en pocos minutos. Su boca se ocupo de morder mis labios inferiores y mi clítoris, sentí mi estomago encogerse cuando deslizo un segundo dedo dentro, apreté las sabanas con mis manos.

--Vente para mi, Bella, vente justo en mi cara—me dijo con voz ronca. Este hombre me mataría, con solo decir eso no pude evitar arquear mi espalda y decir su nombre repetidas veces entre mis dientes, mientras mis paredes se estrechaban alrededor de sus dedos. Edward limpio toda mi secreción con su lengua.

Le recostó sobre mí y me dijo al oído.

--Podría pasar el resto de mi vida probándote y nunca me cansaría de tu sabor.

Ok eso fue todo lo que pude resistir, lo tome por los cabellos y lo bese casi animalisticamente probando mi sabor en sus labios. Hice que se tumbara sobre su espalda, me subí sobre él con mis piernas a cada lado de sus caderas podía sentir su erección cubierta por sus pantalones contra mi húmedo y desnudo centro. Sabía que aun no estaba lista para pasar al siguiente paso y mucho menos en casa de mi madre, pero mi cuerpo me pedía que le devolviera el favor. Sonreí traviesamente cuando sus ojos se cerraron cuando sintió que metía mi mano bajo sus pantalones de pijama y sus bóxers apretando con mi mano toda su longitud.

Le fui bajando poco a poco el pantalón dejándome apreciar los huesos de sus perfectas caderas, fui besando cada pedazo de piel expuesta, mientras una de mis manos seguía acariciando y apretando su "gran problema" , mi otra mano se deslizo bajo su camiseta mi empecé a pellizcarle un pezón, antes de meter por primera vez erección en mi boca, el espacio que quedaba lo llene con una de mis manos. Cuando moví mi cabeza de arriba abajo, me sentí poderosa al escucharlo gemir, lo mire a los ojos mientras rosaba lentamente su longitud con mis dientes. Pude observar con satisfacción que se mordía los labios y arqueo la espalda. Dos podemos jugar ese juego. Lo saque de mi boca para decirle con una sonrisa traviesa.

--Se que quieres decir mi nombre, no te detengas, amo cuando gimes mi nombre—le dije repitiendo las palabras que me había dicho minutos antes, volviéndome a llevar su miembro a mis labios chupando suavemente la punta.

--Bella…--dijo en tono de advertencia

--Umhhh…--murmure cuando estuvo nuevamente en mi boca, pude ver que las vibración de mi murmuro le dieron mucho placer. Seguí repitiendo los movimientos a veces haciendo círculos con mi lengua, sus caderas se movían suavemente y sus manos estaban hechas puños, lleve una de mis manos a su saco y empecé a masajearlo apretándolas suavemente y haciéndolas rodar entre mis dedos. Con eso sentí como temblaba y con dos recorridos más se vino violentamente en mi boca, me trague hasta la última gota y luego lo limpie desde la base hasta la punta antes de sentarme a su lado y esperar que recuperara la respiración.

--Es..eso… fue.. wao! Eres una niña muy traviesa—me dijo atrayéndome hacia su pecho.

--Es que tengo un buen maestro—le dije escondiendo mi rostro con mi cabello. Nunca pensé que yo podría hacer algo así.

Sentía los ojos pesados y los dos caímos en un sueño reparador.

Los rayos del sol eran tenues, pero no fue eso lo que me despertó, sino una risa amortiguada. Abrí los ojos lentamente para ver que Edward seguía dormido con una sonrisa en sus labios, me robo el aliento. Entonces fue cuando caí en cuenta, si Edward estaba dormido entonces…?

--Con que solo una vez no? Saldremos en 40 minutos los espero abajo—me dijo mi madre desde el umbral de la puerta, antes de cerrarla de nuevo. Oh por dios. Edward y yo estábamos desnudos bajo la sabana que solo nos cubría de la cintura hacia abajo, mi madre vio mi espalda totalmente descubierta mientras mi pecho desnudo sobre el de Edward. Demonio!! Porque a mí, gruñí y me tape el rostro con las manos. Por suerte Edward, estaba profundamente dormido. Cerré los ojos esperando que todo fuera una pesadilla.

Me levante para arreglarme así se me podría pasar la vergüenza antes que Edward se despertara.

Cuando salí del baño ya Edward estaba vestido esperándome sentado en la cama, con el ceño algo fruncido.

--Que pasa?—le pregunte alisándole la arruga en su frente

--No me gusta despertarme y no tenerte en mis brazos—me dijo halándome hacia él para darme un suave beso en los labios.

--Lo siento, como teníamos que salir temprano decidí arreglarme—le dije evadiendo su mirada.

--Hay algo que no me estás diciendo Srta. Swan—me dijo haciéndome mirarlo a los ojos. Sabía que no podría mentirle así que suspire resignada.

--Renee vino temprano a despertarnos y bueno ella cree que hicimos el amor anoche—le dije tratando de evadir su mirada

El sonrió suavemente antes de atraerme contra su pecho para besarme los cabellos.

--Ya eres una mujer, Bella, eres mi mujer, todo lo que sucede cuando estamos juntos son actos de amor. No tienes por qué avergonzarte, amor—me dijo soltando toda la intensidad de sus orbes verdes sobre mí. Mi estomago se lleno de mariposas ante el hecho que Edward dijera que yo era su mujer; así que no pude evitar sonrojarme.

--En verdad piensas en mi como tu mujer, Edward?—era demasiado humana como para no preguntar.

--Sí, ya te considero como mi mujer, no puedo esperar el día que me aceptes y realmente te pueda proclamar como tal antes todos.

Sentía tantas cosas, quería decirle tantas cosas, no sabía por dónde empezar.

--Edward yo….

--Ya estamos atrasados!!!—grito Phil desde la planta baja.

Edward y yo salimos de la habitación para reunirnos con Renee y Phil. Mi madre como siempre tan obvia nos miraba divertida.

--Durmieron bien?—pregunto inocentemente antes de soltar unas risita con Phil

Oh por dios se lo dijo? Esto solo se está poniendo peor.

--No estamos atrasados?—pregunte secamente

Los tres se rieron y salimos para encontrarnos con el bote y el auto listos para partir.

Llegamos a un embarcadero donde bajamos el bote. Pasamos la mañana y parte de la tarde tratando de pescar, yo cada vez que conseguía un pez lo soltaba alegando que eran muy pequeños. Edward era bueno pescando. Phil y él tenían una apuesta sobre quién pagaría las cervezas y los hot dogs.

Llegamos a casa justo a tiempo para guardar todos los pescados y arreglarnos para volver a salir. Me puse unos jeans y una camiseta blanca, Cuando volví a la habitación Edward tenía una camiseta de los Cubs, jeans, zapatillas y gorra. Se volteo hacia mí un me puso una gorra de los Cubs.

--Ahora si estas perfecta—me dijo sonriendo torcidamente.

--Por que tengo la sospecha que tu sabias más de este viaje que yo—le dije levantando una ceja y poniendo mis manos en mis caderas.

--Que clase de novio seria, sino supiera lo que nos deparaba este fin de semana. Todo lo hemos planeado Phil y yo por teléfono con ayuda de Renee—me dijo abrazandome.

--Y porque no me contaste—hice un puchero.

El halo mi gorra hacia delante y empezó a reír.

Nos dirigimos al estadio y vimos un gran partido los Cubs ganaron y Edward estaba tan emocionado que me tomo en brazos y empezó a saltar mientras me daba un beso en los labios. Phil y Renee solo nos veían divertidos.

Llegamos a casa y nos retiramos a dormir ya que mañana tomaríamos el primer vuelo de vuelta a casa . En cuanto despertamos nos alistamos y bajamos a desayunar.

Pudimos ver a Renee y a Phil juntos susurrando algo mientras veían el periódico. Supe de inmediato que algo no andaba bien

--Algo interesante en el periódico—pregunto Edward, apretándome la mano suavemente cuando se dio cuenta que me puse tensa.

Renee nos dio una mirada de disculpa y le entrego el periódico a Edward. Yo mire el periódico y mi boca se torno en una "O" cuando leí el encabezado del Miami Herald donde debajo de él salía una foto de Edward cargándome y besándome mientras Renee y Phil aplaudían.

_LOS SWANLLEN CELEBRAN A LOS CUBBS_

_La pareja de celebridades del momento fue encontrada anoche en el partido de los Marlins contra los Cubs donde se les pudo ver muy cariñoso . Según fuentes ellos se mantuvieron agarrados de las manos durante todo el partido y en ocasiones nuestro rompecorazones favorito se inclinaba para besar a novia desde. Esta es una faceta desconocida del reconocido medico, nunca antes se le había visto en un partido de baseball, por lo visto la Srta. Swan lo está llevando a su terreno ya que los pudimos ver en compañía de Renee Dwyer madre de la misma y su padrastro Phil Dwyer jugador de ligas menores._

_Ninguno de los dos ha confirmado su relación, cuando se les ha preguntado a los publicistas de la Isabella Swan, nos dice no tienen comentarios sobre la vida privada de su cliente. Pero después de ver estas tomas, no tenemos la menor duda que esta pareja está más que junta._

Quería gruñir no solo estaba la foto principal sino que habían otras 4 fotos en las que Edward me besaba los labios mientras estábamos sentados, otra en la que me susurraba al oído y yo tenía la cara roja; la tercera lo mostraba besándome el cuello y en la última yo le estaba dando de comer en la boca un trozo de hot dog. Había otras líneas pero no me inmute en seguir leyendo.

--Cariño—dijo mi madre tomándome el brazo

--Si mamá ya lo sé, soy mujer muerta, no hay manera que si esto llega a Forks papá no lo lea.

--Tonterías, si Charlie se atreve a decirte algo, yo se muy bien cómo ponerlo en su lugar. Además Edward es más que adorable—dijo mi madre tomando a Edward por la mejilla y pellizcándosela como si él tuviera unos 2 años.

Ante eso no pude evitar reír, mientras Edward me susurraba que no había de que preocuparse.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y nos despedimos. No sin que antes mi madre me dijera "Bella, es un muy hombre no lo dejes escapar" con ese pensamiento en la mente me quede dormida en cuanto mi cabeza se recostó sobre el pecho de Edward en el avión.

* * *

Lamento la demora mi hija se enfermo y no pude terminarla para cuando la tenia previsto. Que les pareció el capi, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, si quieren la traducción completa de las canciones me avisan y se las paso. Dejenme sus reviews ya saben que son mi mejor pago.


	19. El partido

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece solo la historia, todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, si vez algo que reconoces también es de ella XD.**

**Un millón de gracias por los reviews tanto los anónimos como lo que no lo son. Hacen que mi día sea mucho mejor cada vez que los leo.**

**

* * *

  
**

El partido

BPOV

Me dormí en el avión de regreso. Desperté recostada contra el pecho de Edward.

--Dormilona, ya estamos por aterrizar—me dijo dándome un beso en los labios.

--Que bien ya empezaba a extrañar estar en casa, Renee es a veces tan Renee—dije riéndome.

--Tu madre tiene una mente muy jovial y es muy perspicaz

--Sí, estuvo algo curiosa, disculpa si te hizo sentir incomodo—le dije sonrojándome, y dándole gracias a los cielos porque él estuvo dormido mientras mi madre entro al cuarto.

--No tienes nada de que disculparte, amor, la verdad es que me divertí mucho y descubrí un aspecto de vida que era desconocido para mí.

Recogimos nuestro equipaje y salimos de la terminal con intención de tomar un taxi, cuando escuchamos un chillido

--Bella, Edward—chillaba Alice dando brinquitos—no creían que los iba a dejar tomar un taxi, además no los he visto en casi una semana. Que tal les fue? Parece que muy bien—dijo el pequeño diablito abanicándose con un periódico.

Gruñí y Edward me atrajo hacia su cuerpo para besar mis cabellos.

--Hola Alice—dijimos Edward y yo—siguiéndola hacia los estacionamientos.

--Bueno Edward, dime que tal tu suegra?—dijo ella deslizándose dentro de su porsche amarillo

--Muy bien, Renee es una mujer encantadora y Phil es un muy buen hombre—le dijo Edward sentándose en el asiento del copiloto después de ayudarme a pasar al asiento trasero.

--Alice a donde vamos?—le pregunte cuando vi que no tomaba la dirección de nuestra casa

--Esme quiere que vayan a casa y me dijo que no aceptara un no por respuesta—me dijo mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

--Alice tengo sueño ha sido un largo vuelo—le dije lloriqueando

--Bella, dormiste casi desde que salimos de Florida, no puedes tener sueño—me dijo Edward volteándose a verme.

--Pues estoy cansada y tengo sueño—dije haciendo un puchero como una niña pequeña. Cerrando los ojos y recostando mi cabeza en el asiento. No llegue a escuchar lo que Edward me respondió por que ya me encontraba dormida.

Me sobresalte al escuchar una risa atronadora. Me percate que estaba envuelta en unos fuertes brazos, reconocí de inmediato el olor de Edward y me apreté contra su pecho.

--Edward, deberías dejar a mi hermanita dormir en las noches, ya la tienes muerta—dijo Emmet riéndose de nuevo.

Abrí los ojos justo a tiempo para ver como Rosalie le propinaba un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

--Auch!!! Bebe, yo no dije nada—se quejo Emmet

No pude evitar reírme.

--Así que mi hermanita Belly Bells se estaba haciendo la dormida para dejar que los demás se burlaran del pobrecito de mi—dijo Emmet fingiendo estar herido limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria de su rostro.

Todos nos reímos de él, incluso Rosalie parecía más relajada.

--Niños compórtense—dijo Esme saliendo de la cocina con un delantal y un cucharon en la mano.—Edward, Bella que alegría verlos –dijo acercándose a nosotros

--Edward , sabes que ya puedes bajarme?—le dije tornándome ligeramente rosa al darme cuenta que aun seguía en sus brazos frente a casi toda su familia

--No quiero –dijo haciendo un puchero—si te bajo ellos te robaran y no te tendré para mi hasta que nos vayamos—me apretó más contra su pecho.

--Edward Anthony Cullen, pon a Bella en el suelo en este instante para que pueda abrazar a mi hija –dijo Esme sonando molesta, yo no pude evitar que mis ojos se tornaran vidriosos por el hecho que ella me considerara su hija.

Edward me puso en el piso y me miro con una expresión como la de un niño a la que su madre le acaba de decir que no le comprara un juguete.

Esme me abrazo y me dio un beso en cada una de mis mejillas.

--Como estuvo florida, cariño?—me pregunto Esme de manera maternal

--La pasamos muy bien con Renee y Phil.

--Demasiado bien hermanita, ya viste estas fotos?—pregunto Emmet señalando el periódico—esas cosas no se hacen en público, porque no se consiguieron un cuarto ¡Auchhh! Que dije ahora—se quejo Emmet cuando Esme le dio con el cucharon en el brazo.

--Emmet Cullen, compórtate—lo regaño Esme

--Que bueno verlos a todos reunidos para la comida—dijo Carlisle entrando por la puerta con su bata puesta y un estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello.

--Papi!! –dijo Alice danzando hasta su padre dándole besos mientras daba brinquitos a su alrededor

--No crees que estas grande para eso Alice?—le pregunto Edward sacudiendo su cabeza

Alice le saco la lengua y todos reímos

--Él siempre será mi papi y yo siempre seré su nena, no seas envidioso hermanito—le dijo mientras seguía dándole besos a su padre.

Carlisle se quito la bata y el estetoscopio, Alice los tomo y se dirigió al piso de arriba a guardarlos.

--Bella como estas?—me dijo abrazándome

--Un poco cansada por el viaje. Como te fue en el trabajo?—le pregunte

--Nada fuera de lo común—me respondió con una sonrisa antes de darme un beso en la frente. Sentí la mirada enojada de Rosalie, pero trate de hacer como si no la hubiera visto.—Mi bella esposa ya podemos pasar a comer?—dijo acercándose a Esme y dándole un beso tierno.

--Ew!! Necesitare un terapeuta, busquen un cuarto—dijo Emmet y Alice salto los últimos peldaños de la escalera para darle un golpe en la parte de atrás –Auch!! Porque me pegas duendecillo diabólico.

Todos nos reímos y Emmet hizo un puchero. Seguimos hacia el comedor. Aun me sentía incomoda por la mirada que me dio Rosalie cuando Carlisle me abrazo y me beso. Edward sintió mi estado de ánimo y me acerco a su pecho.

--Hola chicos como les fue en Florida—pregunto Jasper terminando de poner una bandeja con panes en el medio de la mesa.

--Genial, Jas—le dijo Edward acercándose a su hermano y diciéndole algo muy bajo. Jasper sonrió y asintió.

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa y conversamos animosamente. Emmet siguió bromeándonos sobre las fotos. Edward rodaba los ojos con cada comentario de su hermano.

--Oye Eddie ya que has vuelto a ser el de antes que te parece un partido de baseball el domingo en la playa? O estas demasiado viejo para eso hermanito?—dijo Emmet palmeando la espalda de Edward.

--Un partido? Suena bien, como dices playa asumo que será en nuestra playa—dijo riendo

--Llegaremos como a eso de las 10, asegúrate de que estén presentable no como la vez pasada—soltó riendo atronadoramente.

Me puse muy roja al recordar que la última vez que Emmet estuvo en casa Edward y yo estábamos en la cama. Esme y Carlisle le lanzaron una mirada de advertencia, pero Emmet los ignoro y siguió riendo. Terminamos de comer y me dispuse a ayudar a Esme a limpiar la mesa.

--Bella, amor tengo una cosa que discutir con Jasper; estaremos arriba por unos minutos—me dijo dándome un beso en la frente

--Ok, te veo en un rato—le dije mordiéndome la lengua para no preguntarle que iba a hacer.

--Bella, tenemos que salir a comprar nuestro atuendo para el partido que día vamos?—me pregunto Alice, brincando en su lugar.

Esme sacudió su cabeza y me sonrió a manera de disculpa mientras la seguía a la cocina.

--Alice no sé, estoy cansada por el viaje—me queje lloriqueando

--Deberías hacer que Edward o Carlisle te revisen, cariño. Te veo algo pálida y según cuenta Edward dormiste casi desde que salieron de Florida y el camino hacia acá también—me dijo Esme con tono maternal.

--No me siento mal, creo que es el estrés de todo este circo de los medios y el hecho de estar con Renee—le dije restándole importancia

--Que pasa con Renee?—me pregunto Alice con curiosidad

--Bueno como te lo explico, si por Renee fuera, ya estaría casada con Edward y tejiendo zapatitos para bebes—las tres nos reímos

--Entonces Bella que dices de las compras, mañana Edward empieza a trabajar no voy a dejar que te quedes en esa casa sola—dijo mirándome ceñuda.

--Pero, Alice siempre estuve sola y nunca me ha molestado la soledad—me queje

--Ahora eres una de nosotros ya no estarás más sola—dijo dando por terminado el asunto.—Te recogeré a las 10 para darte tiempo a descansar algo, luego iremos a mi boutique un rato, podemos almorzar en el centro comercial o si lo prefieres podemos sorprender a Edward en el hospital, en la tarde regresaremos al centro comercial y buscaremos unos atuendos de baseball que nos guste, luego te llevare de nuevo al hospital para que regreses a casa con Edward que te parece?—me dijo todo eso sin tomar aliento.

Esme y yo teníamos la misma mirada; nuestra boca está en una perfecta "O"

--Que hacen mi bella esposa y mis hermosas hijas—dijo Carlisle entrando a la cocina

Sentí mis ojos escocer con las lágrimas que peleaban por desbordarse y correr por mis mejillas, en verdad ellos me consideraban parte de su familia. Nunca en mi vida, sentí que tenía lugar en algún sitio. Con Renee la madre era yo, con Charlie los sentimientos eran algo que no se demostraban. Esme me abrazo

--Que pasa cariño?—me pregunto con un tono tan maternal que hizo que mis lagrimas ganaran la batalla, desbordándose.

--Te siente mal?—me pregunto Carlisle.

Yo sacudí mi cabeza negando, tenía tantas emociones acumuladas, no entendía por qué me sentía tan sentimental.

--En verdad me consideran su hija?—le pregunte a Esme y a Carlisle en un susurro.

Ellos se miraron a los ojos por pocos segundos y luego me dieron una cálida sonrisa.

--Claro corazón.—me dijo Esme limpiando mis lágrimas-- Como no considerarte como nuestra hija, si eres un ángel. Nos devolviste a nuestro hijo, lo haces feliz, nunca antes vi a Edward así, es como si lo hubieras traído a la vida. Tú eres todo y más de lo que podríamos haber deseado para él.

Pude ver que Alice y Esme también tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Carlisle nos abrazo a ambas.

--Diablos acabo de entrar a una telenovela—dijo Emmet restándole importancia a cualquiera situación. Rosalie venía con él y pude ver como su hermoso tenía una expresión de furia.

Todos nos reímos, pero aun así me sentía incomoda por la mirada de Rosalie.

--Que les parece si jugamos algo para pasar la tarde?—dijo Alice tratando de aliviar el ambiente al darse cuenta de las dagas que Rosalie me estaba tirando con los ojos.

--Diviértanse chicos, Esme y yo nos retiramos a leer un rato—nos dijo Carlisle—Ya les aviso a Jasper y a Edward para que bajen.

Emmet empezó a reír descontroladamente. Todos los miramos con curiosidad. Rosalie rodó los ojos.

--Asegúrate de tocar antes de entrar Carlisle. Ellos estaban algo ocupados hace unos minutos—volvió a reír y Rosalie le golpeo el brazo.—Auch!! Bebe, es que ya no se puede decir nada en esta casa, por Dios.—dijo fingiendo sentirse herido.

--A que te refieres?—le pregunto Alice, expresando la pregunta que yo estuve a punto de hacer.

--No puedo decirte, duendecito, le dije que no diría nada aunque me torturaran—dijo Emmet volviendo a reír.

A los pocos minutos bajaron Jasper y Edward. Jasper me dio una sonrisa y Edward se apresuro a darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

--Te extrañe—me dijo contra mis labios

--Vamos parejita, dejen de restregarnos que están enamorados, eso ya lo sabemos—dijo Alice.—Que les parece si jugamos verdad o reto?—dijo con un brillo maligno en sus ojos azules.

No sé porque pero, supe que se traía algo entre manos.

--Vamos Alice ya no somos unos adolescentes para hacer eso—le dijo Edward

--Tienes miedo de lo que te puedan preguntar hermanito?—dijo Emmet moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

--Claro que no Emmet, no tengo nada que ocultar—dijo Edward ayudándome a sentar en el sofá.

--Empezaremos por orden alfabético ascendente, todos debemos realizar al menos un reto, por regla. Así que Rosalie empieza.

Rosalie tenía un brillo en los ojos que me hizo temblar levemente.

--Edward—dijo con una sonrisa maligna—verdad o reto

--Verdad.

La sonrisa de Rosalie se hizo más ancha.

--Estas enamorado de Isabella o estas con ella solo porque la violaste?—pregunto con saña, sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, y mire hacia el suelo. Edward me apretó contra su costado.

Todos estaban tensos, incluso Edward, no me atreví a mirar a nadie, quería salir corriendo de este lugar, que le había hecho a Rosalie para que fuera tan cruel conmigo.

--Estoy enamorado de ella, porque es la mujer más asombrosa que he conocido, Rosalie—dijo Edward arrastrando cada silaba de su nombre—es desinteresada, tierna y dulce es un verdadero ángel. Lo que le hice, fue una monstruosidad, pero no tiene nada que ver con los sentimientos que tengo hacia ella.

Edward se volteo y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, limpio las lagrimas que tenía en las comisuras de mis ojos con sus labios.

--Si te quieres ir, nos iremos amor. Ignora lo que dijo Rosalie—me dijo muy bajito al oído.

Yo negué con la cabeza no le iba a dar el gusto hacerme huir. Edward me dio un beso en la frente. Todos miraban a Rosalie ceñudos.

--Alice. Verdad o reto—dijo Jasper tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

--Reto

--Te reto a que mañana no compres nada—dijo con una risita

--Te has vuelto loco Jasper, mañana voy a llevar a Bella a comprar el atuendo para el partido de baseball, no me puedes hacer eso—le dijo haciendo un puchero.

--Puedes ayudarla a escoger el atuendo, puedes ir al centro comercial, pero no compraras nada de ropa, ni zapatos, ni carteras o accesorios. Solo podrás comprar comida—le dijo Jasper mientras todos reímos al ver la cara de mortificación que tenia Alice.

--Bien!—dijo de manera infantil dando un pisotón-- Pero entonces iremos pasado mañana a comprar lo que vimos que nos gusto—empezó a saltar en su asiento

--Genial—gruñí yo—Gracias Jasper por darme dos días en el centro comercial.

Edward, Emmet y Jasper se soltaron a reír de la expresión de mi cara.

Cuando llego el turno de Emmet me pregunto y yo escogí verdad.

--Hermanita, quien fue tu primer beso—dijo Emmet sacándole mirando a Edward con maldad.

Me sonroje profundamente y señale tímidamente a Edward, antes de esconder el rostro en su hombro.

--En serio?—pregunto Emmet abriendo de par en par los ojos—yo que pensaba poner a mi hermanito celoso. Demonios hermanita de donde saliste tu de un convento?—dijo antes de empezar a reír.

Me sonroje aun más, Edward me beso suavemente, luego llevo sus labios a mi oído.

--Solo míos—me susurro tan bajito que nadie más lo escucho. Yo volví a esconder la cara en su hombro y el rio bajito por mi reacción.

--Emmet, verdad o reto—dijo Edward

--Reto, hermanito no tengo miedo—dijo moviendo una mano como señal de invitación.

--Te reto a que no toques a Rosalie en 24 horas, nada de besos y nada de sexo de ningún tipo.

Emmet tenía una expresión de horror en su cara, todos nos reímos, mientras él maldecía por lo bajo.

--Eso no es justo Edward—se quejo—sabes bien que eso es imposible. Espera que me toque de nuevo hermanito.

Todos nos reímos Emmet parecía un niño pequeño al que le habían quitado su juguete favorito. Sabía que si Edward no tomaba un reto pronto Emmet se encargaría de hacerle alguna travesura.

--Edward, verdad o reto—le dije rogando que escogiera reto, para salir del apuro.

--Reto—me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

--Te reto a que me beses

Mientras Edward me besaba muy gustoso, escuche a Emmet quejarse diciendo que eso no era justo. Cuando terminamos el beso yo mire a Emmet y le saque la lengua.

--Yo que pensaba que tú eras un dulce ángel, hermanita eres tan diabólica como estas dos—dijo Emmet sacudiendo la cabeza.

--Bien, bien me toca—dijo Alice botando en su puesto. Jasper le tenía una mano en el hombro para mantenerla sentada. --Rosalie verdad o reto?—dijo con una sonrisa tan angelical que daba miedo. Estaba segura que esta era la razón detrás de su juego. Lo que no sabía era que quería conseguir.

--Reto—dijo Rosalie.

--Te reto a que nos digas a todos porque eres una amargada resentida con Bella y con Edward.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, me acerque todo lo que pude tratando de esconderme, no estaba segura, si quería escuchar esa respuesta o no. Rosalie tenía los labios en una tensa línea.

--Tienes miedo de responder, Rose?—le dijo Alice sonriendo.

Emmet puso una mano sobre el hombro de Rosalie para tratar de calmarla.

--No tengo miedo—dijo Rosalie cuadrando sus hombros—lo que diré no lo volveré a repetir, alguno de ustedes vuelve a hacer alusión a este tema en el futuro y los cazare como perros, entendieron.

Todos asentimos algo intimidados por la fiereza de su expresión.

--Es ella y toda su estupidez. Vamos este idiota la viola y que hace ella? Va y lo perdona, no solo lo perdona, se enamora de él, por Dios como puede ser tan imbécil. Además toda su actitud, desde que tu y Carlisle regresaron de la casa de ella, él primer día—dijo señalando a Alice—no dejaron de hablar de lo linda y perfecta que era ella. Carlisle hablaba de ella con admiración y le decía a Esme que era un verdadero ángel. Esme la adoraba y no la conocía, todo porque había traído a la vida a su "perfecto hijo". Olvidaron todos los desplantes que este idiota les hizo por la zorra de su novia la señorita supermodelo soy mejor que los demás. Claro como ahora venía del brazo de la señorita perfección. Cuanto tiempo tomamos Jasper y yo por adaptarnos a ustedes y ustedes a nosotros? En cuanto ella puso un pie fuera del auto todos la adoraban incluyendo Emmet. Mis padres la consideran una hija más y ustedes—dijo señalando a Emmet, Jasper y a Alice—la consideran una hermana más. Y que hace ella? anda con todo su rollo de la inseguridad, bujujuju—dijo ella haciendo como un niño pequeño que llora—los periodistas se meten en mi perfecta relación con mi perfecto novio, se siente menos que los demás, Esme y Carlisle la tratan como si fuera su hija y ella se pone a llorar porque cree que no se merece nada, además todo lo que le digo y nunca me ha respondido. Pues te digo algo señorita perfección cuando alguien se mete contigo, le gritas que deje de joderte y le das un puñetazo en la cara.

El rostro de Rosalie estaba rojo y tenía los ojos cerrados. Todos la miraban expectantes.

--Lo…. Lo siento Rosalie yo no sabía.

--Urrgg!! Ven lo que digo, porque mierda te disculpas? Eres tan… urgg!!!—dijo levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

Todos nos quedamos mirando la puerta por donde salió.

--Bueno creo que se acabo el juego—dijo Emmet muy poco preocupado por cualquier situación como siempre.

--No…no vas a ir tras ella?—le pregunte con un hilo de voz.

--Estas loca, aprecio mucho mi vida, ahora mismo Rose es capaz de arrancarme la cabeza—dijo volviéndose a reír.

--No le hagas caso a Rose, es algo complicada, pero no es mala persona.—me dijo Jasper con una sonrisa de disculpa.

--Solo esta celosa, Bella. No le des importancia, al menos ya sabes por qué actúa así—me dijo Alice.

--Creo que es hora que vayamos a casa, ha sido un largo para Bella y para mi—dijo Edward

--Yo los llevo, me conviene alejar un poco hasta que Rose se calme—dijo Emmet

--Te recojo mañana Bella—dijo Alice

Nos despedimos de todos incluyendo Esme y Carlisle. El camino a casa fue plagado de risas por los comentarios de Emmet. Una vez en casa dejamos las maletas tiradas. Me puse mi camisón y Edward se quedo solo en bóxers. Nos dormimos casi al instante que nuestras cabezas tocaron la almohada.

La semana paso casi en un suspiro. Alice no me dejo sola ni un solo instante incluso cuando le dije que no se sentía muy bien de salud, creo que estaba a punto de pescar un resfriado, dormía mucho, casi no tenia apetito, me sentía incomoda físicamente. Visitamos a Edward todos los medios días para almorzar con él. Esme fue con nosotros varios días, estaba radiante y yo no podía evitar sonreír al pensar en lo mucho que me hacia feliz el hecho que me considerara parte de la familia, se paso conmigo el miércoles cuando fui a visitar a los niños en el hospital, ellos quedaron encantados por tener una nueva amiga. Edward trataba de llegar temprano a casa, yo lo esperaba con la cena lista. Pasamos poco tiempo juntos en esta semana, solo lo veía en los almuerzos y durante las cenas ya que me dormida en cuanto mi cabeza tocaba la almohada y muchas veces solo me despertaba lo suficiente para darle el beso de despedida en las mañanas. Edward estaba preocupado habíamos quedado que el próximo lunes iríamos al hospital para que él me revisara a fondo y me enviara unos análisis para descubrir la fuente de mi cansancio.

Por suerte llego el fin de semana. Edward salió el sábado al medio día me dijo que tenía unos asuntos que atender en la ciudad, me pidió que descansara en su ausencia cosa que hice sin protestar.

Sentí unos labios presionarse contra mi espalda.

--Buenas noches dormilona—me dijo una aterciopelada voz en el oído.

--Edward?—pregunte aun con los ojos cerrados. Él se rio.

--Si fuera alguien más tendrías que preocuparte—me dijo riéndose aun—Vamos Bella durmiente traje la cena supuse que no querrías cocinar.

--Que hora es?—le pregunte levantándome de la cama.

--Son casi las 7—me dijo

Wao! He dormido casi 7 horas, dije para mí misma.

--Que trajiste de cenar—le pregunte tratando de desviar la atención.

--Para ti traje: sui mai, arroz frito y pollo al limón. Para mí: camarones en salsa de tamarindo, arroz frito y wantones fritos.

--Ummm sueña bien—le dije mientras me llevaba a la cocina

Conversamos un rato entre risas. Cuando probé los sui mai, les sentí un sabor algo extraño pero los deje pasar. Volvimos a la cama y yo me dormí en brazos de mi novio mientras él me leía poemas.

Sentí un dolor extraño en el estomago y un gusto amargo en la boca. Me solté bruscamente del fuerte agarre con el que Edward me tenia sujeta y corrí hacia el baño depositando toda mi cena inodoro, me sentía tan mal al principio que ni siquiera me importo que Edward estuviera de rodillas a mi lado sujetando mi cabello para que no se ensuciara y frotando en círculos mi espalda. No te su preocupación y trate en vano de darle una sonrisa.

--Bella, creo que deberíamos ir al hospital para que te revise o si quieres te puedo revisar aquí—me dijo con voz tensa.

--No es nada Edward, anoche le sentí un sabor raro a los sui mai, pero ya me había comido 3. No es nada, después que me lave los dientes y tome un poco de pepto estaré bien. Vamos ayúdame que tus hermanos no deben tardar.

--Si te vuelves a sentir mal me lo dirás enseguida?—me pregunto arqueando la ceja.

--Si Dr. Cullen, si me vuelvo a sentir mal le diré—le dije bromeándolo.

Me sentí ridícula en el uniforme de baseball que Alice me había obligado a comprar, era una amplia camiseta de los Cubs, con unos pantalones blancos ajustados. Edward se veía como un dios, lo cual era común en él. Volvió a ponerme la gorra que use en Florida. Y salimos a la playa para encontrarnos a Emmet marcando las bases. En cuanto los demás nos vieron, nos saludaron alegremente.

--Edward te dejara jugar hermanita?—me pregunto Emmet acercándose para darme un abrazo de oso.

--Emmet ella no puede caminar en una superficie plana y tu pretendes ponerla a correr?—le pregunto Jasper riéndose . Emmet se unió a sus risas. Genial se están riendo a mi costa.

Carlisle y Esme me abrazaron fuertemente. Al igual que Alice que no dejaba de decir que me veía sexy en este atuendo. Rosalie distante como siempre, pero no deje que eso me molestara.

Vamos a dividir los equipos así: Emmet, Rose, Alice y Carlisle vs Bella, Jasper, mamá y yo. Ya conocen las reglas son las mismas de siempre.--Dijo Edward, pero cuando miro mi confusión me dijo "son reglas de la calle, no tenemos reglas como las de un juego de verdad porque somos muy pocos jugadores"

El equipo de Emmet le tocaba batear. Emmet se puso en el plato, mientras Jasper lanzaba. El golpe fue tan fuerte que pensé nunca podrían atrapar la pelota. En un parpadeo Edward había desaparecido, nunca pensé que verlo correr fuera algo tan excitante, sus movimientos eran felinos.

--Wao eso fue un homerun, verdad?—le pregunte a Esme que estaba a mi lado.

--Emmet es el que batea más fuerte, pero Edward es el corre más rápido.—me dijo con una sonrisa, antes de escuchar maldecir a Emmet por lo bajo. Pude ver un radiante y presumido Edward, venir corriendo con la pelota en alto.

El partido siguió su curso, mi equipo compensaba con creces mi torpeza, terminamos ganando para mi asombro. Esme y Carlisle se disculparon una vez término el partido ya que tenían un compromiso para la tarde. Los chicos ya habían empezado a preparar todo para hacer un asado. La verdad hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de cuanta hambre sentía.

--Bella como te has sentido en estos días—me pregunto Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

--Pues ya sabes ando cansada hoy en la mañana estuve un poco indispuesta del estomago esta mañana, anoche cenamos comida chica y parece que no me calló muy bien. Edward quiere que mañana vayamos al hospital para que me revise y me mande unos análisis.—le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

--Bella—me dijo Alice pensativa tomando mi mano y acercándome a la casa de Edward dirigiéndonos a la puerta de la cocina.

Edward a los lejos nos vio y frunció un poco el ceño antes de saludarme con la mano yo le devolví el saludo. Alice nos detuvo una vez alcanzamos la cocina. Tomo su bolso y se volteo hacia mí.

--Tuve el presentimiento que hoy necesitarías esto.

* * *

**Dum, dum, dum. No se vale matar a la escritora que luego no puede terminar el fic. Si ya lo sé qué mala soy y me mandaran a los Vulturis. Pero me portare bien ya empecé a escribir el próximo capitulo así que no debo tardar en subirlo. Se los prometo para mediados de semana. Ahora sean buenos y denle click al botincito verde diciéndome que les pareció la verdad de Rosalie. Besitos nos leemos. Para quienes leen you belong to me, estoy tratando de terminarlo para esta noche sino, lo subo mañana temprano.**


	20. Conocimiento

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que te paresca conocido es de la grandiosa mente de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego son los personajes. Lo único mio es la historia y mi adoracion por Edward Cullen**

**Mil gracias por los reviews no puedo creer 79 reviews en un solo capi lol estoy que bailo en un pie.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 19**

**Conocimiento**

Mire a Alice con terror en mis ojos, trague en seco antes de poder hablar.

--A..Alice eso es… eso es…--la mire asustada y confundida. Hasta ahora nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad.

--Si, es una prueba de embarazo. Bella, nunca has pensado que tus malestares podrían ser causados por eso?—me preguntó levantando una ceja.

--Alice, no creo...—dije con un hilo de voz.

--Por qué no puede ser posible? Edward y tu han mantenido relaciones?—me miro divertida

Yo sacudí mi cabeza._ Embarazo, _esa palabra se repitió como un eco en mi mente.

--A que te refieres con que no? Es decir fue solo esa noche?—me pregunto con los ojos como platos. Yo asentí lentamente.— Has tenido tu periodo?—se acerco a mí y me puso una mano en el hombro.—Yo volví a negar; ahora que lo pensaba tenía un retraso pero nunca había sido muy puntual.

De pronto sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas. Que iba a hacer?

--Por qué lloras Bella?—me pregunto preocupada

--Tengo miedo Alice—le respondí con sinceridad.

--A que le tienes miedo?

--A tantas cosas—dije sollozando. En especial a Edward o mejor dicho a la reacción de Edward. Todo sobre aquella noche era muy doloroso para él. Eran memorias que sabia se negaba a recordar. Memorias que incluso yo misma me negaba a recordar.

--Quieres que busque a Edward?—me pregunto. Eso era lo que menos quería

--No, Alice!!—le dije respirando rápidamente. Ella me miro preocupada

--Bueno solo hay una manera de saber si tenemos motivos para que estés asustada—me dijo entregándome el paquete que tenía en la mano. — Quieres que te acompañe o prefieres que te espere en la playa y te de un momento a solas?

--Prefiero estar sola Alice, no te ofendas por favor.— le dije dándole una mirada de disculpa.

--Te esperare en la playa con los demás—me dijo apretando mi hombro para confortarme y sonriéndome levemente.—Edward te ama Bella, no olvides eso. No importa el resultado, recuerda eso por favor

--Alice!—la llame cuando se dirigía a la puerta

--Dime Bella…

--Podrías por favor no comentar esto con nadie, en especial con Edward.—le dije con ojos suplicantes. Lo que menos necesitaba era a Edward mortificado detrás de la puerta mientras yo esperaba el resultado.

--No hay problema. Nadie sabrá nada hasta que tú quieras—me dijo antes de desaparecer por las puertas francesas.

La observe caminar hacia la playa Jasper y Edward estaban peleando para encender la barbacoa. Rosalie se estaba bañando cerca de la orilla. Alice se sentó en la arena debajo de una sombrilla.

Hasta ahora nunca había entrado a la casa de Edward, no tenia si quiera idea donde se encontraba el baño. Todo estaba inmaculado, no parecía que la casa no hubiera sido usada en una temporada. Lo que me llamo la atención fue que en las paredes había marcas que mostraban que antes en ellas habían colgado cuadros o fotografías; me pregunte si serian fotos de Edward y Tanya; sentí una punzada en el estomago. No debía pensar en eso, al menos no en este momento. Al final del pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones encontré el baño.

Respire profundamente antes de abrir la puerta. Como es posible que una cajita tan pequeña y de aspecto tan inofensivo me parezca tan aterradora y amenazante. La abrí con dedos tembloroso y leí las instrucciones. No era complicado solo tenía que orinar en el dispositivo y esperar 5 minutos. Así lo hice, la deje en la mesita de las toallas ya que decía que debía estar en una superficie plana. Solo faltaba esperar 5 minutos, que tan largos podían ser 5 minutos, son solo 300 segundos y sabré la verdad; no es tanto me decía a mí misma.

Pero ahora me venía a mi mente una pregunta más importante si resultaba estar embarazada que haría? Bueno obvio me lo quedaría, era un pedacito mío y de Edward de eso no tenia duda. Lo amaría sin importar que. Pero los demás? Charlie… Que diría Charlie? Y Edward? Qué pensaría Edward? Lo querría? Como reaccionaria? Se enojaría? Se llenaría de pena y dolor? Peor, me tendría lastima? Se sentiría obligado sin duda, ya lo conocía lo suficiente para saber eso. Pero que haria yo con ese conocimiento?

Mire mi reloj el tiempo había acabado, estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas sin atreverme a mover. Levante una temblorosa mano para enfrentarme a mi destino. Mis ojos se enfocaron en la pequeña ventana de la prueba, sin saber lo que estaba haciendo salí por la puerta del baño y empecé a bajar las escaleras. En cuanto estuve en las puertas francesas de la cocina, me di cuenta que todo mi cuerpo estaba siendo sacudido por temblores.

Vi a mi amor sonreír en toda su belleza a su hermano, quien levantaba los pulgares, parece que lograron encender la barbacoa. Se veía angelical en su uniforme blanco de baseball, la brisa jugaba con su despeinada cabellera. Sabía que lo amaba. De eso estaba segura. Pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Sentí unos ojos castaños fijarse en mi rostro, sabía que Alice me estaría esperando estaba cerca de la casa y por instinto me eché a correr sin saber a dónde dirigirme, se me calló lo que estaba aferrando en mis manos y me iba a detener a recogerlo cuando me llego a la mente el recuerdo de lo que Esme me había dicho hacia unas horas "_Emmet es el que batea más fuerte, pero Edward es el que correr más rápido" _ sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder, debía alejarme para aclarar mis ideas. Mis temores se confirmaron cuando escuche gritar a Alice. "EDWARD…!! JASPER!!"

**EPOV**

Las últimas semanas con Bella habían sido un sueño, no me podía sentir más feliz. Cuando fuimos a Florida, pude conocer toda una nueva faceta de mi ángel. En verdad su madre era de temer como ella me lo había contado. Phil es un buen tipo, se ve que son felices y se aman. La parte que más disfrute fue ver a Bella cantar, en verdad era un ángel en todo el sentido de la palabra, como se movía, su voz, todo en ella era hechizante como el canto de una sirena.

Tuve que hacerme el dormido cuando me di cuenta que Renee entro al cuarto y Bella se dio cuenta. No quería que estuviera más avergonzada de lo que ya estaba por encontrarnos en esa situación. Me hice la promesa mental de si alguna vez volvíamos a estar bajo el mismo techo que Renee, tendría que cerrar la puerta con llave. El partido de baseball fue lo mejor de todo, nunca antes me sentí tan libre con nadie, ella aceptaba mis gustos sin decir nada, a pesar de que padrastro es jugador de baseball podía ver que Bella, no entendía mucho del juego. Aun así, aguanto sin quejarse, haciéndome preguntas sobre el juego. Estaba teniendo mucha dificultad en mantener mis manos para mí mismo. Aproveche cada oportunidad que tenia para tocarla y besarla. Bella se había convertido rápidamente en una parte indispensable de mi vida.

Me dolía ver lo incomoda que estaba con todo el asunto de los medios, pero sabía que ellos estaban hambrientos por saber algo de ella, ya que siempre mantuvo un perfil muy bajo. Para ellos era normal hablar de mí. Ya eso había dejado de molestarme hace tiempo, pero para ellos ahora era una novedad verme en lugares en lugares a los que nunca fui con Tanya, como al centro comercial o a una librería, mucho menos a un partido de baseball; ella nunca quiso acompañarme a ningún partido porque decía que eran para cavernícolas sudorosos y mal olientes. Desde que empecé con ella no fui a ningún partido, aunque Emmett siempre compraba boletos para toda la temporada.

El lunes tendría que volver a trabajar y la verdad no sabía cómo iba a hacer, ella era como una droga para mí.

Mientras volábamos a casa y mi ángel dormía en mis brazos, tome una decisión. La quería en mi vida para siempre y no la pensaba dejar escapar. Renee en un momento en el que estuvimos solos me dio a entender lo que necesitaba hacer.

_--Edward, nadie más que yo sé lo terca y cabezota que puede ser Bella. Pero veo que su relación es muy profunda. Me imagino que ella le tendrá miedo a casarse por todas las tonterías que le dije del matrimonio mientras crecía. Yo se que tu eres el adecuado para ella, alguien que la cuide y la trate como se merece. No quiero ser de esas suegras entrometidas, pero si yo fuera usted insistiría hasta conseguir que le diera el sí. Puede que a la primera no acepte, pero quién sabe si a la segunda sí.—me dijo Renee antes de darme una palmada en el hombro.—Estoy segura que si se lo pides de la manera adecuada en el momento indicado, accederá._

En ese momento, supe que insistiría una y otra vez hasta que ella me aceptara. Pero tenía que ser perfecto. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, la duendecilla de mi hermana nos secuestro para llevarnos a casa de mis padres. Estaba feliz al ver que mis padres adoraban a mi novia, al igual que mis hermanos. Bella tenía un aura que era imposible de ignorar. Ella simplemente es adorable. Y a mí me encantaba ver la interacción entre ella y mi familia. Al llegar al comedor vi a la persona a la que estaba esperando encontrar desde que entramos a casa.

--Genial, Jas—le dije cuando pregunto por nuestro viaje.—necesito que me ayudes en una cosa hermano—le dije muy bajo para que nadie más escuchara.

Una vez terminamos de comer me fui con Jasper a la que es mi habitación en casa de mis padres.

--Bien, hermano que necesitas?

--Jas, quiero proponerle a Bella nuevamente que se case conmigo, pero quiero hacerlo de la manera correcta, de una manera en la que no me pueda dar una negativa

Empezamos a planear como se lo iba a proponer, cuando recordé que a ella le gustaba cuando le leía poemas. Empecé a leerle a Jasper uno que pensé sería bueno para la ocasión cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de repente.

--Son tan afeminados, por dios Edward estas tratando de quitarle el hombre a tu propia hermana—dijo Emmet sacudiéndose entre carcajadas mientras se sostenía con una mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

--Cállate Emmet, ni se te ocurra decirle nada a nadie—le gruñí

--Bueno, Romeo. Dime que se proponen y mantendré mi boca cerrada.—dijo sentándose frente a nosotros.

--Edward, le va a proponer a Bella que se casen y yo le estoy ayudando con ideas –dijo Jasper

--Oh! En serio? Digo la quieres, bueno mejor dicho la amas?—me pregunto mi hermano pasándose las manos por el cabello.

--No sabes de qué manera—le dije sinceramente.

--Vaya hermano, digo solo tienen menos de un mes y con la otra te tomo dos años. Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer, digo hace poco más de un mes proclamabas tu amor por Tanya—me dijo frunciendo el ceño—Bella se ha ganado nuestros corazones Edward, no quisiera que la lastimaras más de lo que ya has hecho, no se lo merece. –dijo muy seriamente. Yo sabía que le estaba costando trabajo no portarse como un niño como siempre lo hacía. Esto era una muestra más de lo mucho que Bella se había adentrado en mi familia.

--Em te lo juro nunca lastimaría a Bella apropósito. Quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero que sea mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos.

--Wao! –dijeron Emmet y Jasper a la vez

--Nunca antes hablaste de hijos, Edward. Supongo que entonces es verdad que vas en serio. Estas listo para ser un papi?—dijo Emmet empezando a reírse.

--Emmet, creo que si te vas a quedar aquí tendrás que permanecer callado y solo hablar para dar una opinión constructiva, nada de bromas. Edward no tiene mucho tiempo, no quiere preocupar a Bella.

--Bah! Los dejo para que sigan enamorándose tortolitos.—dijo emitiendo sonidos de besos mientras salía por la puerta.

Jasper y yo terminamos de planearlo todo, durante la semana haríamos los arreglos necesarios.

--Chicos, los esperan abajo para pasar la tarde jugando—nos dijo mi padre asomándose por la puerta.

--Papá, creo que necesito el anillo que la abuela Elizabeth me dejo.—le dije

Mi padre abrió los ojos y luego sonrió ampliamente acercándose a mí.

--Enhorabuena hijo, me da mucho gusto que me lo pidas, para cuando lo necesitas, tengo que ir por él a la bóveda del banco. La verdad no podrías haber escogido una mejor mujer para dárselo.—dijo dándome palmadas en el hombro. Nunca antes le había pedido ese anillo a mi padre a Tanya no le gustaban las antigüedades y este anillo había venido en la familia desde finales de 1800.

Quedamos de acuerdo que pasado mañana buscaríamos el anillo.

Alice propuso jugar verdad o reto sabia que esto tenía una segunda intención ella nunca hacia nada sin una razón.

Me senté en el sillón con mi ángel, Rosalie fue la primera en preguntar me escogió a mi yo pedí verdad ; ella pregunto y lo hizo con toda la saña de la que era capaz.

--Estas enamorado de Isabella o estas con ella solo porque la violaste?—sentí a mi ángel encogerse de dolor, ese había sido un golpe más que bajo incluso viendo de Rosalie. Apreté a mi amor contra mi costado para tratar de reconfortarla mientras contestaba.

Ella no tenía derecho a ser tan cruel y hacerle daño a mi ángel solo por que tenia celos, el ambiente de la sala se podía cortar con un cuchillo de lo tensos que todos estábamos. Mi ángel seguía con la vista fija en el suelo.

--Estoy enamorado de ella, porque es la mujer más asombrosa que he conocido, Rosalie, es desinteresada, tierna y dulce es un verdadero ángel. Lo que le hice, fue una monstruosidad, pero no tiene nada que ver con los sentimientos que tengo hacia ella.—le dije mostrándole claramente mi descontento por su pregunta y sus intensiones de dañar al ángel a mi lado.

Del rostro de mi ángel caían silenciosas lágrimas; lo tome entre mis manos limpiándole las que tenía en las mejillas con mis pulgares y la de las comisuras de los ojos con mis labios, probando el sabor salado de su dolor.

--Si te quieres ir, nos iremos amor. Ignora lo que dijo Rosalie—le dije tan bajo en el oído que nadie más pudo escucharlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mi amor podía ser un ángel pero a veces era muy testaruda. Le bese la frente. Todos mirábamos a Rosalie ceñudos, todos menos mi ángel que no levanto la mirada.

Llego el turno de Emmet y escogió a Bella. Ella decidió que prefería la verdad.

--Hermanita, quien fue tu primer beso—dijo Emmet mirándome con maldad.

Si solo él supiera, sonreí para mis adentros. Mi ángel se sonrojo profundamente antes de señalarme y esconder su bello rostro en mi hombro

--En serio?—pregunto Emmet abriendo de par en par los ojos—yo que pensaba poner a mi hermanito celoso. Demonios hermanita de donde saliste tu de un convento?—dijo antes de empezar a reír.

Conocía muy bien a mi hermano sabia que esa su razón, trataba de molestarme lo único que nunca pensó es que el tiro le saldría por la culata.

Mi ángel se sonrojo aun más, la bese suavemente en esos labios que solo han sido tocados por mí, eso me hizo sentir confiado y puedo decir que algo presumido. Lleve mis labios a su oído y le dije:

--Solo míos—tan bajito que nadie más me escucho. Ella volvió a esconder la cara en mi hombro y no pude evitar reír bajito por su reacción. Era tan tierna a veces que parecía una niña.

Luego de un rato llego el turno de Alice y dejo clara la razón detrás de este juego, ella sabía bien que tenía emboscada a Rosalie. Su pregunta la podía aplicar tanto si Rosalie escogía verdad, como si escogía reto.

Rosalie soltó todo su veneno, diciendo todo lo que la hacía tratar así a mi ángel. La sentí incomoda, así que supe que había llegado el momento de volver a casa.

En el camino de vuelta a casa veníamos riendo de las bromas de Emmet, en verdad le agradecía lo que estaba haciendo. Él al igual que yo no queríamos que mi ángel se pusiera a darle vueltas a lo que había dicho Rosalie.

En cuanto llegamos nos recostamos Bella se quedo dormida, me estaba empezando a preocupar, durmió casi todo el vuelo de regreso, y el trayecto a casa de mis padres. No era normal que ella estuviera tan cansada. Tendría que conseguir alguna forma en la que ella dejara que la revisara, tenía varias teorías, pero no quería ponerla bajo ningún tipo de stress por este momento.

Se veía tan tranquila mientras dormía como una niña pequeña, con sus labios ligeramente abiertos, me quede mirándola dormir hasta que no pude resistir tener los ojos abiertos.

La semana paso casi sin incidentes, el martes fui con Carlisle a la bóveda del banco a buscar el anillo de la abuela Elizabeth. Mi ángel, fue con mi hermana todos los días al hospital a recogerme para almorzar juntos. Estaba realmente empezándome a preocupar, Bella tenia los horarios de sueño alterados, casi no tocaba la comida y andaba un poquito sentimental. Tenía dos teorías que se podían convertir en una, pero para confirmarlas tendría que convencerla de hacerse unos exámenes y que me dejara examinarla.

Por suerte la convencí y accedió venir al hospital para que la revisara el lunes. Mañana era el gran día, tenía que recoger unos pendientes para que todo quedara perfecto.

Se veía ojerosa sin importar lo mucho que durmiera. Le pedí que se quedara en cama y descansara mientras no estaba.

Había quedado de reunirme con Jasper fuera de su consultorio. Hoy un paciente lo había llamado por un problema.

--Que hay hermano?--me dijo en cuanto me vio llegar—Listo para el gran día, mañana?

--Listo pero nervioso, Jass—le dije pasándome la mano por el cabello. Tenía dudas sobre la reacción de mi ángel.

--Estas haciendo lo correcto, Edward. Todo saldrá perfecto, Emmett y yo te ayudaremos.

--No le has dicho a Alice?—pregunte dudoso, sabía que ellos no se ocultaban las cosas, pero mi hermanita a veces era un poco indiscreta

--Nop—me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza—ya sabes cómo es Alice, nada hubiera salido como lo querías, ella hubiera insistido en organizarlo todo—me dijo dándome una sonrisa

Fuimos a dejar todo ordenado para mañana, recogí la cena en el camino de regreso, supuse que le gustaría algo de comida china. Al llegar a casa de Bella todas las luces estaban apagadas, eso me decía que ella debía estar dómida. Al llegar a la habitación comprobé que estaba en lo cierto. Se veía muy frágil, estaba con el mismo camisón con que la deja al medio día, llevaría durmiendo desde que me fui? Serian ya unas 7 horas, fruncí el ceño. Pero luego me relaje no quería preocuparla.

Me senté con cuidado en la cama, ella estaba girada sobre su estomago.

Le di pequeños besos en la piel que su camisón dejaba expuesta, la sentí removerse.

--Buenas noches dormilona—le dije bromeándola un poco.

--Edward?—me pregunto con voz pastosa por el sueño. No pude evitar reírme quien más podría ser.

--Si fuera alguien más tendrías que preocuparte.—me volví a reír--Vamos Bella durmiente traje la cena supuse que no querrías cocinar.

--Que hora es?—me pregunto mientras salía de la cama.

--Son casi las 7—le dije. Me quede observando su reacción, pareció sorprenderse, eso me decía claramente que había estado dormida desde que había salido, volví a fruncir el ceño y pude ver que ella lo noto.

Trato de desviar la atención, pero su intento fue muy pobre

Cenamos mientras conversamos un rato entre risas. Bella seguía con poco apetito, cas no probo los sui mai, se veía un poco verde. Volvimos a la cama yo la atraje contra mi cuerpo y tome el libro de poemas que descansaba en la mesa, comencé a leerle y a los pocos minutos volvió a dormirse. Si… definitivamente había algo mal, tendría que hacerle un examen a fondo. Me quede dormido mientras a sostenía contra mi pecho.

Me desperté asustado cuando sentí que mis brazos eran apartados bruscamente del cuerpo de mi ángel, pude abrir los ojos a tiempo para verla correr a gran velocidad hacia el baño, me levante y corrí tras ella. Empezó a vomitar violentamente, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era sujetarle el cabello y tratar de confortarla dándole suaves masajes en la espalda. Quiso darme una sonrisa asegurándome que todo estaba bien, pero yo no le creí. Sabía que en mi rostro se notaba la preocupación que tenia.

--Bella, creo que deberíamos ir al hospital para que te revise o si quieres te puedo revisar aquí—no pude aligerar el tono de mi voz, sabía que estaba tenso. En verdad quería saber ya el motivo o mejor dicho confirmarlo. Aun no quería pensar en eso. No quería pensar en qué pasaría si… No hasta que llegara el momento.

--No es nada Edward, anoche le sentí un sabor raro a los sui mai, pero ya me había comido 3. No es nada, después que me lave los dientes y tome un poco de pepto estaré bien. Vamos ayúdame que tus hermanos no deben tardar.—me dijo tratando de aliviar mi aprensión pero no iba a funcionar.

--Si te vuelves a sentir mal me lo dirás enseguida?—le pregunte, aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que no me lo diría.

--Si Dr. Cullen, si me vuelvo a sentir mal le diré—me dijo, no pude evitar rodar los ojos ante su comentario.

Nos vestimos y podía decir que Bella se veía… sexy si esa era la palabra, tenía una camiseta de los Cubs ancha pero sus esbeltas piernas estaban enfundadas en unos pantalones de baseball blancos que se amoldaban a cada una de sus finas líneas. Me quede mirándola más del tiempo necesario mientras íbamos a encontrarnos con mis hermanos.

Emmett y Jasper bromearon a costa de ella, Carlisle y Esme la abrazaron con adoración. Mi madre tenía una sonrisa pintada en su rostro, podía ver con claridad que había formado un lazo con mi ángel.

Nuestro equipo gano y todos vitoreamos. Mis padres se marcharon en cuanto termino el partido, nos dispusimos a preparar la barbacoa que sería nuestro almuerzo. Vi a Alice caminar con Bella hacia mi casa, me pregunte de que estarían hablando y por qué iban hacia allá, bueno seguro seria para ir al baño eso era algo lógico, mi casa estaba mucho más cerca que la de Bella, ella noto mi mirada así que la salude tratando de aliviar la tensión que era evidente en mi rostro.

--Todo está listo—me dijo Jasper acercándose a mí con una bolsa de carbón.

--Genial, gracias hermano—le dije dándole una palmada en el hombro—no puedo esperar a que llegue la noche—le dije sonriendo como un idiota.

Alice regreso sola a los pocos minutos, deje a Jasper tratando de encender la barbacoa y me acerque a ella después de unos minutos de esperar a Bella salir de la casa.

--Donde esta Bella?—le pregunte cuando llegue a su lado.

--Esta en el baño—me dijo sin apartar la vista de las olas, ella siempre evadía mi mirada cuando quería ocultarme algo.

--Se sintió mal de nuevo?—le pregunte ansioso, girándome para ir a encontrarla.

--No, seas tonto Edward, ella solo necesitaba ir al baño. Saldrá cuando este lista.

Suspire resignado y regrese donde Jasper. No era que no me gustaba que Bella estuviera en mi casa, es solo que no quería que ella estuviera en un lugar donde había estado Tanya, no quería que ella se sintiera incomoda, sabiendo que por esos mismos pasillos camino otra mujer que era la dueña y señora. Sé que es una tontería, pero ahora me arrepentía de haber compartido tanto con Tanya; me sentía sucio al pensar que mi ángel podría posar sus ojos en algún lugar o mueble donde yo compartí juegos previos con otra mujer. Me daba miedo lo que ella podría pensar cuando viera en la decoración los toques de otra mujer. No quería que Bella cocinara en una cocina en donde otra mujer había calentado comidas, ya que Tanya no podía hervir agua sin quemarla.

Volví a suspirar pesadamente. Jasper noto mi estado de ánimo.

--Que va mal Edward?—me pregunto mientras por decima vez tiraba unos fósforos sobre el carbón tratando de encenderlo.

--No me gusta que Bella este en mi casa—le dije pasándome la mano por el cabello

--Que tiene de malo?—me pregunto

--La verdad es algo estúpido—le dije moviéndome nerviosamente, por que se estaba tardando tanto Bella en volver?

--Bueno, si es algo estúpido por que estas tan tenso.

--Jas… no sé como explicártelo, tener a Bella en mi casa, una casa que compre para estar con Tanya, una casa en donde otra mujer era la dueña, una casa donde yo conviví con otra mujer. Me hace sentir… que la merezco menos… Jas a veces quisiera poder volver atrás el tiempo, esperar por ella, no haber intimado con nadie que no hubiera sido ella. –dije avergonzado

--Edward, no podemos cambiar el pasado, pero podemos escribir el futuro, no te atormentes.—me dijo palmeándome el hombro y arrojando otros fósforos al carbón el cual se encendió.

--Al fin!!—Exclamo Jasper levantándome los pulgares. Yo reí ante su entusiasmo y levante los pulgares también .

--EDWARD…JASPER!!!—escuche a Alice gritar. Primero gire hacia la sombrilla de la playa que fue el lugar donde hable con ella, luego gire instintivamente hacia la casa. Alice corría hacia ella y Bella corría también, pero alejándose de nosotros. Qué diablos paso? Que vio en la casa? Yo mande a botar todas las fotos y las cosas de Tanya? Habrá el equipo de limpieza olvidado algo? No me di cuenta cuando mis pies se pusieron en movimiento. Llegue junto a Alice que estaba agachada en el suelo. La tome por el brazo ella sabia la razón de esto y me lo iba a decir ahora.

--Que diablos pasó Alice, no te atrevas a mentirme, dime qué diablos paso para que Bella saliera corriendo de esa manera. -- Vi a Jasper pasar a nuestro lado y seguir a Bella. Yo tenía que obtener primero mis respuestas.

--Y..Yo lo siento Edward, no pensé que reaccionaria así—me dijo con lagrimas bailando en sus ojos. Maldición no me estaba dando ninguna respuesta.

--Que la hizo reaccionar así Alice, que le dijiste, que le hiciste?—le pregunte llevándome las manos al puente de mi nariz, estaba tan enojado que si esa enana no me daba respuestas pronto le arrancaría la cabeza.

Ella tembló levemente ante la furia en mi voz y en mis ojos. Levanto su pequeña mano y me entrego lo que tenía guardada en ella. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Una prueba de embarazo… Mire a Alice preguntándole silenciosamente si era de Bella, ella asintió. Yo trague en seco antes de mirar el resultado… solo una palabra se grabo en mi mente cuando la vi…. Positivo…

* * *

**Dum, dum dum XD**

**A donde se fue Bella?, Jasper la alcanzo?**

**Para los que adivinaron pues si era una prueba y si está embarazada. Muchos pensaron que mi Edward no había captado las señales o no se había dado cuenta que existía la posibilidad mientras ella tenía sus malestares. Pues si lo sabía, estaba consciente de eso, solo que no la quería preocupar.**

**Si ya se las deje en una laguna de nuevo Sorry fue muy divertido la ultima vez nunca tuve tantos reviews en un solo capitulo. Además no se quejen son 11 páginas lol. No sean malos y delen click al botoncito verde, sus reviwes siempre me alegran  
**


	21. Comprometidos

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de meyer u.u y Edward es de Bella para envidia de todas nosotras T_T Lo único mío es la historia. Si algo te suena familiar tampoco es mío u.u hay fragmentos del "Eclipse"**

**Wao!! 99 reviews en un solo capi O.o debería perder a Bella más a menudo lol**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 20**

**Comprometidos **

BPOV

Corrí, corrí y seguí corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de eso. Sorprendentemente llegue al umbral de mi casa sin siquiera tropezarme una sola vez, escuchaba que me llamaban a lo lejos, subí corriendo las escaleras en cuanto entre a mi habitación le eche cerrojo a la puerta y puse la mesita de café y la silla más pesada contra ella para mayor seguridad, quería estar sola. En mi cabeza habitaban demasiados pensamientos, inclusive ahora en el silencio de mi habitación no podía darles respuesta. Me deje caer y empecé a llorar nuevamente, me sentía, triste, feliz, asustada, insegura, tenía demasiadas emociones dentro. De pronto escuche que me llamaban, sentí alivio al no ser la voz que temía escuchar.

--Bella, se que estas allí dentro, por favor ábreme—me dijo Jasper en voz suave.

--No voy a abrir, Jasper, quiero estar sola—le dije con voz rota, no sabía si estaba allí con alguien más

--No me iré Bella, sé que me necesitas. Dime que sucedió, porque saliste corriendo de esa manera?

--No quiero hablar de eso, Jasper—le dije en un sollozo.

--Bella, estas sufriendo, yo te puedo ayudar. Fue algo que viste en casa de Edward?

No quería hablar, no quería decirle, estaba avergonzada por escapar como una niña pequeña, pero no podía enfrentarlo y decirle. Maldición pensé, habrán encontrado la prueba y por eso enviaron a Jasper, para poder enterarse que pasaba en mi cabeza? Estarán todos detrás de la puerta escuchando lo que le digo?

--No, es eso Jasper—dije armándome de valor—Jasper, estas solo?—tenia que asegurarme antes de poder hablar.

--Si, estoy solo nadie sabe que estoy aquí por el momento—me dijo con tono calmado. Había algo en Jasper que me hacia relajarme.

--Puedo confiar en ti, Jasper?—le pregunte esperanzada

--Claro que si Bella, quieres que hablemos como médico y paciente o como hermanos?—me dijo algo divertido, podía intuir una sonrisa en su voz. Sentí una obstrucción en mi garganta al escuchar que él me consideraba su hermana.

--Como hermanos, no creo que necesite un psiquiatra ahora mismo, pero si hablo contigo como hermanos, no se lo contaras a nadie? Será como secreto de profesión?

--Sera como secretos de hermanos Bella, jamás diré nada a nadie a menos que tú quieras, ni siquiera a Alice, aunque es posible que ella vea todo lo que pasara—dijo y luego se rio. Me pregunte a que se refería con " Alice sabría lo que pasaría". Pero lo deje correr.

--Entonces dime porque escapaste? A que le tienes miedo, Bella?

--A Edward—dije en un susurro

--Que dijiste le tienes miedo a Edward?—me dijo preocupado.

Acaso tenia el oído pegado a la puerta, sip tenia el oído apoyado en la puerta, lo escuche cuando se trato de acomodar.

--Por que le temes? Te hizo algo? Bueno te hizo algo más mejor dicho—me pregunto preocupado

--No es solo que… no lo sé Jasper, tu lo conoces mejor que yo; ya sabes cómo se pondrá—le dije llorando nuevamente.

--Como se pondrá sobre qué? Bella?—su voz era calmada

Tome una gran bocanada de aire para armarme de valor.

--Estoy embarazada—al fin lo había dicho en voz alta

Sentí una nueva ola de emociones recorrerme, empecé a llorar nuevamente. Jasper se había quedado mudo.

--Embarazada? Vaya eso no me lo esperaba. No quieres el bebé?—su voz siempre calmada tuvo un borde de ansiedad.

--Claro que quiero al bebé, Jasper es un pedacito mío y también de Edward—lo que lo hace más especial, pero eso no se lo iba a decir—Tengo miedo de Edward—le dije muy bajito llorando nuevamente, vaya que había llorado hoy, me sentía muy sensible.

--A que te refieres con que le tienes miedo a Edward?—me dijo con su voz teñida de preocupación.

Como le explicaría mis miedos y mis inseguridades, seguro se reiría de mí. De todos modos volví a respirar profundamente. Le iba a responder cuando escuche mucho ruido en el pasillo, me asuste y empecé a llorar de nuevo

--Bella!, Bella!, amor. Estas bien? por favor abre la puerta, tenemos que hablar—me dijo Edward desesperado.

Escuche a Edward tocar la puerta. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, no quería enfrentarme a él. Me daba pánico escuchar de su voz algún tipo de remordimiento y que todo volviera a ser como los angustiosos primeros días. Peor me daba miedo pensar que no quería a mi pequeño. Que le diría si me decía que no lo quería? Que le diría si viniera con todo su rollo sobre protector de mi honra solo por su maldita culpabilidad? Seguí llorando.

--Vete, Edward no quiero hablar ahora—le dije con voz rota.

Los golpes en la puerta se hicieron más fuertes.

--Deja de golpear la puerta, Edward. No voy a abrir—le grite aun llorando, no podía hablar con él ahora, no en este momento.

--No lo hare, ábreme la puerta Bella!—grito de vuelta y empezó a golpear más fuerte.

--Solo conseguirás lastimarte las manos, deja de hacer eso—le dije sollozando.

--Vamos Edward, cálmate un poco—le dijo Jasper

--QUE ME CALME, COMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE ME CALME!!—grito Edward y los golpes en la puerta se hicieron más fuertes.

Yo llore más fuerte, sabía que estaba enojado, sabía que lo estaba hiriendo al no querer hablar con él, pero no podía, tenia miedo a enfrentarme a él, sabía que estaba siendo una cobarde, pero no podía evitarlo.

--Déjame entrar Bella! Estas siendo infantil—lo escuche enojado

--Sabes que no te dejare entrar—le grite de vuelta

--Echaré la puerta abajo, Bella. Créeme que lo hare—me amenazo, temblé un poco Edward se escuchaba enojado.

--Vamos, Edward. Solo lograras empeorar las cosas, vamos a hablar hermano—le suplico Jasper.

--No me iré sin hablar con ella—le dijo Edward secamente

--Vamos o llamo a Emmett para que me ayude a sacarte, tú escoges—le dijo Jasper con fiereza.

Genial ahora me sentía peor, no solo estaba lastimando a Edward, sino que también estaba enfrentándolo a sus hermanos. Los sollozos y temblores empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo. No escuche nada más fuera de la habitación. Acariciaba mi vientre plano donde se encontraba mi pequeño hasta que mis parpados se sintieron pesados, me deje caer en la inconsciencia para escapar de la realidad aunque fuera por una horas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

EPOV

Positivo, positivo me decía una y otra vez. Mi corazón se hincho de felicidad, un bebe, un pequeñito de Bella y mío; creciendo protegido en su interior. Tenia la esperanza de tener ese conocimiento mañana, la verdad estaba esperanzado, pero no me atrevía a dejar crecer mis anhelos.

Había planeado esto de una manera totalmente diferente, quería primero comprometernos lograr que aceptara ser mi esposa, luego hacerle los análisis y si confirmaba mi sospecha hablar con ella y darle la noticia. Así me aseguraba que no pensaría que me quería casar con ella por el bebe. Pero ahora todos esos planes se han venido abajo, mi ángel había reaccionado de la manera que yo temía, se había dado cuenta que ella era demasiado buena para mi, se había dado cuenta que yo no estaba a su altura, se había dado cuenta al fin que yo era un monstruo.

No podía dejar alejarse de mi vida, sin luchar. No podía _dejarlos_ a ir. Tenia que hablar con ella. Alice me decía algo que yo no alcanzaba a entender, mi mente estaba demasiado envuelta en mis propios pensamientos para comprender algo más.

Corrí en la misma dirección en la que Jasper y Bella se habían ido. Jasper la habrá podido detener? A donde se fueron?

Cuando llegue cerca de su casa, note que su auto estaba en el garaje y el de Jasper estaba en mi casa. Entre corriendo y subí las escaleras en unos segundos. Me detuve en seco cuando, note que Jasper estaba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza recostada sobre la puerta de la habitación de Bella.

Nos miramos unos segundos y le pregunte silenciosamente si Bella estaba allí dentro. Jasper me respondió que sí. Recorrí la distancia que me separaba de la habitación y escuche sollozos que provenían de dentro de ella.

-- Bella!, Bella!, amor. Estas bien? por favor abre la puerta, tenemos que hablar—le dije desesperado. Tenia que hablar con ella, tenia que explicarle, tenia que logar que ella me escuchara, necesitaba saber porque salió corriendo.

Empecé a tocar la puerta, una y otra vez; sin conseguir ninguna respuesta positiva de su parte. Me sentía frustrado, trate de persuadirla, por las buenas y por las malas, pero nada funciono.

Me estaba matando escuchar a mi ángel con la voz rota y sollozando, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, sin que yo pudiera sostenerla entre mis brazos. Todo esto a causa de esta maldita puerta que nos separaba. Estaba frustrado, Jasper trataba de calmarme, pero yo no me podía calmar, la necesitaba a ella, necesitaba sentirla cerca, necesitaba hablar con ella.

Jasper finalmente me convenció para salir para hablar. Cuando bajamos las escaleras Alice estaba sentada al final. Nos miro con la preocupación pintada en su rostro.

--Alice. Edward y yo saldremos un momento al patio a conversar. Bella está en su habitación y no creo que salga de allí por el momento. —le dijo Jasper.

Alice, pareció ponerse más sombría. Me imagino que se sentía culpable. Pobre de mi hermanita.

--Alice… podrías subir y asegurarte que Bella no necesite nada, en la habitación del fondo hay unos cojines, puedes tomarlos y sentarte frente a su puerta por si ella quiere hablar?—le trate de sonreír pero, no lo conseguí.

--Claro, Edward. Después de todo, este lio es culpa mía—me dijo con lagrimas formándose en sus ojos.

--No llores, Alice. Tú no podías saber que esto pasaría.—le dijo Jasper tratando de tranquilizarla, acariciándole el rostro. Ellos siempre compartían esos momentos tan íntimos que hacían que quisieras mirar hacia otro lado.

Camine fue de la casa para darles intimidad. Una vez Jasper me alcanzo lo encare.

--Jasper, necesito saber que te dijo, cuando entre estaban hablando—le dije esperanzado de que me podría ayudar a comprender que pasaba por esa linda cabecita o que me ayudara a solucionar la situación.

--Edward, tienes que calmarte, por ella. Como te dije hace un rato solo lograras asustarla más con este tipo de reacción.—me dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

--Asustarla? Ella tiene miedo de mi?—le dije en un susurro, allí fue cuando la verdad me golpeo.

Claro que me tiene miedo, ella me vio con claridad ahora, reconoció que soy un hombre deplorable que abuso de ella. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. La había perdido entonces? Los había perdido a ambos? Me deje caer en el suelo.

--Edward, hermano. Estas bien? Estas más blanco que un vampiro.

Respire profundamente, tenia que explicarle a Jasper.

--Ella no ha estado con nadie que no sea yo. Esa maldita noche yo hice que ella tuviera su primera vez de todo—le dije cerrando los puños con fuerza a mi lado—su primer beso no fue dulce, no fue tierno; las primeras caricias que recibió fueron demandantes y rudas, la doblegue, la tome, ella no era mía y aun así la tome —sentía que el aire me faltaba — he hecho todo lo posible por ganarme su perdón, por reparar el daño que le hice, quería pedirle matrimonio antes de saber a ciencia cierta si esperaba un hijo mío, porque temía que pensara exactamente lo que está pensando ahora. Ella seguro me odia Jass—deje escapar un lastimero sollozo y de mis ojos empezaron a caer lagrimas.

--Como puedes decir que ella te odia, Edward? Tú no has visto que Bella te mira de la misma manera que Esme a Carlisle? No te has dado cuenta que aunque la situación este tensa siempre y cuando tú estés a su lado ella se relaja? Ella se siente segura a tu lado, hermano. Bella te ama de la misma manera que tu a ella.

--Entonces por qué me tiene miedo, Jass?—lo desafié a que me contradijera.

--Ella no te tiene miedo físicamente Edward, si eso es lo que estas pensando. Ella tiene miedo de tu reacción. Ella paso muy duros momentos al inicio de su relación cuando pensaba que solo estabas con ella por compromiso, debido a que te la pasabas tratando de disculparte y de reparar lo que le habías hecho a cada instante.—me dijo sentándose a mi lado—Tienes que ponerte en su lugar Edward, aunque sepa que la amas, ella siempre pensara muy dentro de su cabeza que tal vez tu no la ames de la misma manera que ella a ti.

--Pero eso es absurdo, Jass. Yo la amo más que a mi propia vida, daría por ella todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy.

--Lo sé hermano, eso lo se y lo sabemos todos los que te conocemos, hemos visto como has cambiado desde que ella entro a tu vida, por la vuelta que les dio la vida esa noche. Pero ella no te conocía de otra época, ella no puede saber la diferencia entre el Edward antes de ella y su Edward.

--Que puedo hacer entonces Jass?—le pregunte desesperado tratando de absorber toda la información que me estaba dando.

--Edward, las pocas veces que he podido estar con Bella, me he dado cuenta que es una chica algo terca, no te digo que tengas que forzarla, pero vas a tener que encontrar alguna manera de hablar con ella y sinceramente no creo que a través de una puerta sea la mejor manera. Ella te necesita, necesita saber que la quieres a ella y a la criatura. Aunque no me lo dijo creo que ese es su verdadero miedo, ella teme que no quieras al bebé.

--A que te refieres con que ella teme que no quiera al bebé? Como pudo sacar ella una conclusión tan absurda—le pregunte enojándome de nuevo.

--Edward, míralo desde su perspectiva. Sacando cálculos, me imagino que concibió al bebe la noche de… bueno su "encuentro" en la playa—me dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos.—Ella debe estar asustada, de que tu no quieras al bebe porque te recordara esa noche, que tu tan desesperadamente has tratado de borrar de la memoria de ambos, si vieras lo dulce que sonó cuando me dijo que ella quería a ese niño porque era un pedacito de ambos.

--Oh…--fue mi brillante respuesta. Así que ese era el miedo de mi ángel, miedo a que yo no quisiera a nuestro bebe, así que ella ya lo quiera, no pude evitar la gran sonrisa que se formo en mis labios.

--Ey! Eddie, porque sonríes como retrasado mental?—Emmett estallo en risas.

--Emmet, déjalo en paz—le dijo Jasper.

Yo no iba a dejar que me arruinara mi buen humor. Solo me faltaba idear algo para poder hablar con mi ángel.

--Entonces donde esta mi hermanita? Tu nunca la dejas ni a sol ni a sombra Eddie; no me extrañaría que la siguieras incluso cuando va al baño—Volvió a reírse a carcajadas.

--Emmett, por favor ahora mismo no estoy de humor—le dije pinchándome el puente de la nariz. –Necesito estar calmado para hablar con Bella sobre el bebé—le dije sin pensar.

Emmett abrió los ojos como platos y se quedo mudo unos minutos, cosa que es extraña en él Pero todo lo bueno no dura para siempre.

--Demonios Edward, que clase de medico eres que no sabes usar un preservativo para evitar dejar embarazada a su novia—me dijo palmeándome el hombro de manera juguetona.

Quería darle un golpe para que se callara, estaba enojado, tampoco ayudaba a mis nervios que Jasper se estuviera mordiendo el puño para no reírse.

--Ya basta—les gruñí a ambos—ahora me van a ayudar a entrar a la habitación de Bella, necesito hablar con ella—sonreí malignamente al hacer mi plan mental.

--Claro te ayudaremos—me dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

--Síganme sin hacer ruido—les advertí.

Rodeamos la casa y quedamos justo bajo el balcón de Bella, había un pequeño alero por donde podría caminar para entrar a su cuarto.

--Emmett, Jass—les dije señalando el alero—necesito llegar allá.

--Demonios Edward, que crees que somos unas escaleras?—me pregunto Emmett hablando bajo.

--Creo que piensa que somos porristas, Em—le dijo Jasper

--Dijeron que me ayudarían, así que Emmett párate allí y Jass ayúdame a subir.

Por suerte Emmet y Jasper eran del mismo tamaño aunque de diferente complexión física. Puse un pie en sus manos entrelazadas y me levantaron, me faltaba poco para llegar al alero, puse uno de mis pies en la cabeza de Emmett mientras me empujaba con el otro desde el hombro de Jasper. Ambos se quejaban por lo bajo y yo los mandaba a callar. Al fin después de varios intentos, pude entrar a la habitación de mi ángel, sin romperme el cuello o el de mis hermanos.

Ella se había quedado dormida en el suelo, con su cabeza sobre sus manos que estaban en la mesita que café que puso contra la puerta para darle mayor seguridad. Acaricie su cabello y se lo quite del rostro, se veía realmente hermosa aunque tenia marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos, mañana la llevaría a hacerse los exámenes, podía intuir que se estaba poniendo anémica. La tome en brazos y con mucho cuidado la acosté en la cama, me recosté junto a ella y la abrace por la espalda, dejando que mis manos reposaran sobre su vientre, acaricie a mi bebe a través del aun plano abdomen de su madre y deje que mi mente vagara imaginándome a una bella niña, tan bella como su madre, quería que fuera idéntica a ella, sin ninguna interferencia mía. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, de pronto la sentí removerse y cerré los ojos para hacerme el dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

BPOV

Me sentí a salvo y segura, mis ojos se empezaron a abrir lentamente, sentí unos fuertes brazos a mí alrededor. Abrí los ojos de golpe y vi que la mesita y la silla aun estaban en la misma posición que las deje, eso me indico que no pudo haber entrado por la puerta.

--Edward—lo llame tratando de darme la vuelta para verlo, pero me tenia fuertemente abrazada.

Su respiración no era acompasada, sabía que estaba despierto.

--Edward, se que estas despierto—le dije tratando de zonas tranquila, pero mi voz tenia un tono de miedo claramente marcado.

Él seguía sin respóndeme y sin moverse.

--Edward…--dije en tono de advertencia

--No quiero estoy cómodo aquí—me dijo casi infantilmente.

--Como entraste?

--Por la ventana—dijo él **(N/A: no puede evitarlo)**

--Por la ventana? Edward pudiste haberte matado—le reclame asustada.

--Por ti haría cualquier cosa, amor. Necesito hacer cualquier cosa con tal de estar a tu lado.—me dijo mientras soltaba el agarre de mi cintura y acariciaba mi cabello.

"Necesito" pensé secamente, eso es todo, necesidad de saciar su culpa. Me levante de la cama y esta vez el no me opuso resistencia

**-**-Me imagino que sabes por qué vine a esconderme. Te lo dijo Alice o Jasper?—le pregunte casi por inercia.

**--**Encontramos la prueba, pero eso solo confirmo mis sospechas—me dijo sentándose en el borde la cama y pasándose la mano por el cabello.

--Sospechas? Tú sabías que existía la posibilidad y no me dijiste? Para eso eran los exámenes verdad Edward Cullen?—le dije casi gritando, una ola de enojo me recorrió el cuerpo hasta la punta de los pies.

--No quería que te preocuparas sin necesidad, no estaba 100% seguro, me debatía entre un embarazo o anemia, sin los exámenes no era capaz de saberlo a ciencia cierta.

--Es mi cuerpo, es mi vida creo que tengo derecho a saber esas cosas—le replique enojada

--Sí, sé que es tu cuerpo, pero yo debo cuidarte y protegerte, amor. Ya has pasado por mucho angustia y stress este último mes y no quería agregarle algo más sin estar seguro, siento haber tomado esa decisión sin consultarte antes—me dijo tratando de explicarse.

Eso confirmo mis sospechas, solo era culpa. Es que acaso esto nunca terminaría. Sentía que mis ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas.

**--**No quiero tu lastima, ni tus disculpas Edward. No quiero tu culpa; no te tienes que quedar conmigo si no quieres, no te quiero a mi lado por una obligación—le dije dándole la espalda—ya he tenido suficiente de todas ellas.--no pude evitar que nuevamente mis lagrimas volvieran a correr por mis mejillas. Lo quería a él, quería su amor. No quiera que nos quedáramos estancados en el pasado.

--Eso es lo que piensas? Que estoy contigo por lastima, por culpa? Tan poca confianza me tienes? No es suficiente todas las veces que te he dicho que te amo? Qué debo hacer para convencerte que no puedo vivir sin ti, Bella. Ahora no podría vivir sin ustedes—dijo casi en un susurro abrazándome por la espalda poniendo su mano sobre mi vientre.—Soy un egoísta, lo sé, pero te necesite desde el primer momento. Necesite todo de ti desde que te conocí ese mañana en la playa al día siguiente de que me mudara, aun sin saberlo. Tú siempre has tenido un extraño control sobre mí. Te he dicho que solo salía a caminar a la playa para pode verte aunque sea unos minutos, antes pensaba que era porque me caías bien, porque quería tener una buena relación con mi vecina. Pero todo eso eran excusas para no ver la realidad.—me beso los cabellos.—Tú es todo lo que necesito, eres todo lo que deseo y anhelo. Tú y ahora este pequeño—acaricio mi vientre.

No pude evitar que las lágrimas siguieran corriendo, pero ahora no estaba enojada. Esta feliz, Edward quería a mi pequeño.

--En verdad lo quieres Edward?—le pregunte con un hilo de voz.

--Claro que si niña, tonta y sentimental.—me dijo volteándome en sus brazos para quedar frente a él.

Edward, seco mi lágrimas y me beso la punta de la nariz. Lo que hizo después me dejo muda. Se arrodillo frente a mi… puso sus mano en mi vientre y le dio un pequeño beso.

--Hola amiguito, soy tu papá. Aun faltan unos meses para que llegues, pero te aseguro que tendrás la mamá más hermosa y maravillosa del mundo. Seguro te preguntaras, como diablos hizo mi papá para que ella este con él. Solo te puedo decir que ni siquiera yo sé esa respuesta, pero le agradezco a los cielos por dejar que este ángel, este en mi vida.—dijo mientras seguía acariciando mi vientre. Yo no pude evitar sollozar.

--La pregunta sería como termine yo con un ser tan perfecto.—le dije acariciando su broncíneo cabello.

De pronto para mi vergüenza mi estomago rugió. Me sonroje, mientras Edward se reía.

--Alguien tiene hambre?—me pregunto divertido enarcando una ceja

--Un poco—le dije aun con el sonrojo en mis mejillas

--Ya es casi el crepúsculo amor, deben tener hambre, no has almorzado.—dijo moviendo las silla y la mesa de la puerta.

Me tomo de la mano antes de abrir la puerta de mi habitación.

--Oh! Edward…--fue lo único que pude decir, se me formo un nudo en la garganta.

Había filas de jarrones con flores blancas a ambos lados del pasillo. Él se acerco a un jarrón y tomo una rosa blanca.

--La traigo ante ti para que sienta envidia de tu belleza, amor—me dijo mientras me la entregaba.

Yo no podía hablar, Edward me halo suavemente para seguir caminando, la escalera estaba de igual manera que el pasillo, por lo visto había un camino de jarrones de flores que llevaba hasta la terraza. Allí se encontraban más flores, unas antorchas y una mesa finamente arreglada con dos puesto y platos cubiertos por charolas de metal par que conservaran el calor. No pude evitar echarme a llorar.

--Por qué lloras?—me pregunto algo alarmado

--No lo sé, no puedo evitarlo—le dije sinceramente. Él se rio

--Bueno esas son las hormonas, amor. Poco a poco pasaras ese estado.—me dijo apretando levemente mi mano.—Bueno la verdad tenia planeado esto de una manera diferente, yo con traje de etiqueta y tú con un largo vestido.—dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

--Después que estemos juntos, no importa la ropa—le dije y luego me sonroje al notar el doble sentido que se ponía poner a mis palabras.

Me ayudo a sentarme y levanto la charola de metal de mi plato. Todo se veía exquisito y yo tenía demasiada hambre. Comimos en silencio, tomados de la mano. Edward jugaba nerviosamente con mis dedos. Podía decir que estaba preocupado por algo. No le pregunte hasta que termínanos de comer.

--Sucede algo Edward?—le pregunte preocupada.

--No es nada malo amor, solo que planeaba hacer las cosas un poco diferente—me dijo y luego se rio nerviosamente, algo muy poco característico de Edward.

Lo vi removerse en su asiento, tomar una gran bocanada de aire y levantarse de la mesa. Llego hasta mí y me tomo de la mano. Caminamos hasta un extremo de la terraza en donde había más flores y estaba todo iluminado por velas además de las antorchas.

--Solo quiero que quede claro que esto lo pensaba hacer hace ya un tiempo—me dijo seriamente. Yo me empecé a preocupar. Él volvió a tomar aire innecesariamente y se puso una rodilla en el suelo. Oh por dios. Fue lo único que pensé, cuando lo vi sacar meter la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón de baseball.

--Isabella Marie Swan, prometo amarte todos y cada uno de los días de mi vida. Prometo que seguirás siendo la razón por la respiro, la razón por la camino, la razón por la existo hasta que exhale mi último respiro. Aceptas ser mi esposa?—me dijo un tanto nervioso, abriendo la cajita dentro había un hermoso anillo, se veía antiguo, tenia finas líneas de oro blanco entrelazadas entre sí por pequeños diamantes que terminaba con un diamante un poco más grande en el medio, era sencillo pero era lo más hermoso que había visto.

Me sentía emocionada, por fin podía estar segura que me quería a mí, sin importar que fuera una simple niña nacida en un pueblecito en medio del bosque.

--S-si—dije con un chillido ahogado.

Cuando deslizo el anillo en mi dedo, pude apreciar que era bellísimo. Edward beso cada uno de mis dedos antes de besar el anillo en mi mano. Se levanto y acuno mi rostro entre sus manos antes de darme un tierno beso en los labios.

--Gracias, gracias, gracias—decía una y otra vez mientras me cargaba y daba vueltas conmigo en sus brazos.

--Ed...ward…--dije en un susurro, cuando sentí que todo lo que comí estaba dando vueltas en mi estomago.

--Ups! Lo siento amor—me dijo antes de volver a besarme.

--No tienes nada que agradecer, yo te amo—le dije sintiéndome un poco mejor.

--Como yo a ti—me dijo antes de atacar mis labios de manera casi salvaje.

Le respondí el beso con la misma intensidad, en cuanto la punta de su lengua rozó mi labio inferior rogando por que le permitiera la entrada. Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello y me levante en la punta de mis dedos para poder alcanzarlo mejor. Él me levanto lo la cintura para que yo no hiciera esfuerzo. Una de sus manos estaba en mi cuello, mientras la otra acariciaba la parte baja de mi espalda. Mordió mi labio inferior y cada vello de mi cuerpo se erizo ante esa acción, enviando descargas eléctricas a mi espina.

Mi mente se nublo cuando mi cuerpo estaba siendo arrastrado por una ola de necesidad, necesitaba a Edward, pero no de la misma manera de siempre, no solo me bastarían esta vez los juegos previos, lo quería a él completo. Me sonroje solo de pensar como pedírselo.

Me estreche más contra su cuerpo, podía sentir el efecto que estaba teniendo en él, deje sus labios y me dedique a dejar besos húmedos en su cuello, cuando bese su manzana de Adam lo escuche soltar un gruñido.

--Bella…--dijo como advertencia. Yo sonreí ante el hecho de saber que lo estaba volviendo loco.

--Edward?—pregunte dándole mi mejor sonrisa. Antes de ocuparme en tratar de soltarle los botones de la camiseta para poder quitársela.

--Que estás haciendo Bella…--dejo la frase inconclusa cuando tome sus labios en los míos.

--Edward…--dije mordiéndome el labio inferior—te quiero a ti.

Edward se me quedo mirando tratando de interpretar mis palabras. Pero creo que no les encontró sentido ya que me respondió.

--Tu me tienes…--me dijo confundido

Yo negué con la cabeza y decidí darle una pista. Lo tome de la mano y lo lleve a la banca que estaba junto a la cerca que bordeaba la terraza. Saque del cajón que contenía dos gruesas colchas con las que me abrigaba cuando me quedaba tarde en la noche a ver las estrellas reflejadas en el mar. Edward me miro interrogante, pero no me dijo nada. Sin soltar su mano lo lleve hacia el lugar donde todo comenzó.

--Bella, amor que te propones?—me pregunto mirando renuentemente la arena bajo mi palmera.

--Quiero que empecemos de nuevo, quiero iniciar un nuevo capítulo de nuestra vida juntos, sin miedo al pasado—le dije mientras extendía una de las colchas en el mismo lugar donde concebimos nuestro pequeño.

Me quite las zapatillas y me sente sobre ella, palmeando el lugar junto a mí para que él me acompañara.

--Amor, estás segura?—me pregunto nerviosamente

--Sí, Edward, de ahora en adelante quiero que cuando pasemos por este lugar, no nos deje malos recuerdos, solo los dulces y tiernos momentos que compartiremos juntos.—extendi mi mano y él la tomo nerviosamente. Sabía que le estaba costando tanto trabajo como a mi deshacerse de los fantasmas, pero teníamos que hacerlo.

Con cuidado tome el borde su camiseta de baseball y empecé a halarla para sacársela, nuestros ojos estaban encerrados mis chocolates en sus verdes, durante todo el tiempo que mis manos se desasían de su ropa. Edward con mucha suavidad me beso los labios, mientras con sus manos acariciaba mi estomago y el borde de mis pechos cuando me quito la mía.

Me ayudo a recostarme sin romper nuestra mirada, notaba que él estaba siendo muy cuidadoso conmigo, tan cuidadoso como si yo estuviera hecha del más fino cristal. Empezó a darme pequeños besos, en la nariz, la frente, las mejillas y los labios. Mientras sus manos se encargaban de soltar mi sujetador. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo nos mirábamos y eso bastaba para saber que sentía el otro. Sus besos empezaron a viajar hacia el sur de mi cuerpo, pasando por mi cuello y mis hombros. Cuando llego a mis pechos, tomo uno en su boca para dejar que su lengua jugara haciendo círculos en mi pezón, mientras su otra mano tomaba el otro y con sus dedos indice y pulgar lo hacía rodar. Yo deje escapar un jadeo mientras arqueaba mi espalda.

Empezó a dejar besos húmedos por mi pecho mientras sus manos se ocupaban de mi pantalón. Sus ojos ya se habían vuelto de un tono más oscuro, me miro de manera apreciativa, no importaba las veces que ya me había visto desnuda, cada vez que me miraba de esa manera no podía evitar sonrojarme.

--Hermosa...—me dijo con voz ronca.

Tomo uno de mis pies y empezó a besarlo subiendo por mis tobillos, mis pantorrillas y mis muslos, inhalo profundamente cuando llego a mi húmedo centro.

--Bella, necesito probarte…--me dijo mirándome a los ojos, yo solo pude asentir no confiaba en mi voz.

Sus dedos separaron mi húmedos labios y sentí su lengua recorrer los pliegue, no pude evitar mover mis caderas cuando mordió suavemente mi clítoris.

--Edward...—chille cuando su lengua empezó a embestirme mientras su pulgar se frotaba en círculos contra la parte más sensible de mi intimidad.

Lloriqueé cuando su lengua abandono mi interior. Pero rápidamente fue reemplazada por sus hábiles dedos. Mientras dos de sus dedos me embestían, su boca se ocupaba de succionar y morder mi clítoris, pronto sentí la ya familiar sensación que estrujaba mi estomago.

--Edward!!—grite una vez que mi cuerpo se vio sacudido por temblores de placer

--Te amo—me dijo antes de ocupar nuevamente mis labios

--Como yo a ti—le repetí contra sus labios lo que nos habíamos dicho hace unos minutos.

Edward estaba recostado contra mí pero sostenía la mayor parte de su peso en sus brazos, mientras acariciaba mi cuello con su nariz.

--Estas segura que quieres esto amor?—me dijo mientras ponía la punta de su erección en mi entrada, deje escapar un jadeo.

--Si, Edward. –le dije antes de besarlo nuevamente, su besos eran dulces tan diferentes a aquella noche, sabía que él estaba siendo muy cuidadoso.

--Mírame, Bella—me dijo en tono de suplica

Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron finalmente, sentí que entraba muy lentamente, su mirada era dulce, cuando estuvo completamente dentro de mí, espero unos segundos a que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a su visitante. Luego lentamente empezó a empujar dentro de mí. Yo jadeaba y gemía cada vez que nuestras caderas se encontraban, sentía que nuestros cuerpos encajaban como piezas de rompecabezas. Él había sido creado para mí y yo para él.

--Oh..—embestida—Bella—embestida—no sabes—embestida—cuanto te amo

Con esto sentí mis paredes contraerse a su alrededor y sentí su cuerpo responder a esto, emitiendo pulsaciones dentro de mi mientras se descargaba.

Luego de recuperar el aliento, rodo y me tomo en sus brazos, dándome pequeños besos. Mientras nos cubría con la colcha adicional que había traído.

--Isabella Marie Swan, no tienes idea lo mucho que te amo—me dijo tomando en sus manos la mano que contenía el anillo.

--Se lo mucho que yo te amo—le replique besándole el hombro.

--Eso es comparar un árbol con todo un bosque—me dijo antes de que cerrara los ojos.

* * *

**No maten a la autora, Sorry les prometí que el miércoles subiría pero me complique con los exámenes del cole de mi hijo y mi trabajo. No se pueden quejar. Ya encontramos una Bella, me falta otra u.u Para los que leen you belong to me les dejare un bono esta noche.**

**No sean malos y denle click al botoncito verde, me pone emocionada cada vez que los leo.**


	22. Los examenes

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece , todos los personajes son de Meyer, lo único mío es el argumento lol. Porque Bella cada vez que me acerco a Edward me amenaza con rociarme con spray de pimienta u.u**

**No me lo puedo creer más de 100 reviews por el capitulo anterior, estoy que bailo en un pie. Muchos adivinaron que este capi seria un EPOV ¬¬ no dejan que uno les de sorpresas u.u Sin más les dejo otro capi espero que les guste.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 21**

**Los Exámenes**

Sentí a mi ángel empezar a despertarse, no quería que se molestara, así que decidí hacerme el dormido, sentí que se quería levantar peor yo no quise permitírselo, me sentía muy bien teniendo su pequeño cuerpo presionado contra el mío y a nuestro pequeño bajo el tacto de mis dedos.

Mi ángel se molesto porque le oculte el verdadero motivo de los exámenes, sabía que estaba pasando de sobre protector, pero ella es la razón de mi vida, qué más puedo hacer sino protegerla. Trate de disculparme pero ella estaba molesta. A estas alturas no sabía si era enojo real o si eran las hormonas del embarazo. Lo siguiente que dijo me dejo frio.

**--**No quiero tu lastima, ni tus disculpas Edward. No quiero tu culpa; no te tienes que quedar conmigo si no quieres, no te quiero a mi lado por una obligación—me dijo dándome la espalda—ya he tenido suficiente de todas ellas. —la vi temblar levemente, supuse que estaba llorando, pero yo estaba herido y algo enojado, como podía pensar ella que eso era lo único que me motivaba.

--Eso es lo que piensas? Que estoy contigo por lastima, por culpa? Tan poca confianza me tienes? No es suficiente todas las veces que te he dicho que te amo? Qué debo hacer para convencerte que no puedo vivir sin ti, Bella. Ahora no podría vivir sin ustedes— le dije casi en un susurro porque estaba herido, la abrace por la espalda poniendo mis manos sobre su vientre, los necesitaba a ambos.—Soy un egoísta, lo sé, pero te necesite desde el primer momento. Necesite todo de ti desde que te conocí ese mañana en la playa al día siguiente de que me mudara, aun sin saberlo. Tú siempre has tenido un extraño control sobre mí. Te he dicho que solo salía a caminar a la playa para pode verte aunque sea unos minutos, antes pensaba que era porque me caías bien, porque quería tener una buena relación con mi vecina. Pero todo eso eran excusas para no ver la realidad.—le bese los cabellos inhalando su dulce aroma.—Tú es todo lo que necesito, eres todo lo que deseo y anhelo. Tú y ahora este pequeño—acaricie su vientre que resguardaba nuestro pequeño angelito.

--En verdad lo quieres Edward?—me pregunto con voz quebrada. Era cierto ella temía que no quisiera a nuestro bebe, como si eso fuera posible, antes que solo sabia la posibilidad de su existencia lo ansiaba con todas mis fuerzas, ahora que sabía que existía lo amaba.

--Claro que si niña, tonta y sentimental.—la voltee para poder ver esas hermosas orbes chocolates que han sido mi perdición desde que la conocí. Seque las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y la bese en la nariz. Me arrodille frente a ella para quedar frente a mi pequeño, puse mis manos en su vientre y bese a mi bebe a través de la blanca, delgada y protectora piel de su madre.

--Hola amiguito, soy tu papá. Aun faltan unos meses para que llegues, pero te aseguro que tendrás la mamá más hermosa y maravillosa del mundo. Seguro te preguntaras, como diablos hizo mi papá para que ella este con él. Solo te puedo decir que ni siquiera yo sé esa respuesta, pero le agradezco a los cielos por dejar que este ángel, este en mi vida.—le dije a mi bebe y escuche a mi ángel sollozar quedamente

--La pregunta sería como termine yo con un ser tan perfecto.—me dijo mientras acaricio mi cabello, cada vez que ella hacia eso me sentía relajado. De pronto su estomago rugió, ella no había ni comido, ni bebido nada desde el desayuno, lo que no era bueno para ninguno de los dos, ya me encargaría mañana de conseguir todas la vitaminas que ella necesite, luego de hacerle los análisis. Moví la "barricada" que había puesto en la puerta. Cuando la abrí, no puede evitar sonreír. En verdad Jasper era un hermano genial, no podía creer que continuó con nuestro plan después de todo lo que ha pasado el día de hoy. Le entregue una rosa blanca a mi ángel, encargue que todas las flores fueran blancas, por que significaban pureza y no había ser en el mundo más puro que la mujer que tenia entre mis brazos.

Cuando llegamos a la terraza donde había más flores y la mesa estaba preparada, mi ángel se puso a llorar en mis brazos.

--Por qué lloras?—se sentía mal? Le dolía algo?

--No lo sé, no puedo evitarlo—no pude evitar reírme, tenía que calmarme , no podía asustarme por la menor cosa, soy un medio por todos los cielos.

--Bueno esas son las hormonas, amor. Poco a poco pasaras ese estado.—le apreté la mano calmándola.—Bueno la verdad tenía planeado esto de una manera diferente, yo con traje de etiqueta y tú con un largo vestido.—vaya que las cosas no salieron como lo planee.

--Después que estemos juntos, no importa la ropa—me dijo y luego se torno roja, si la ropa es lo menos importa, sonreí.

La ayude a sentarse y le serví la mesa. Mientras comíamos en silencio yo jugaba con sus dedos, no sabía si sería buena idea continuar con el plan y si me rechazaba de nuevo?

--Sucede algo Edward?—me pregunto en cuanto terminamos de cenar. Yo tome mi decisión en ese momento, sin importar cual fuera su respuesta le haría la pregunta.

--No es nada malo amor, solo que planeaba hacer las cosas un poco diferente—trate de reír y lo único que salió fue un patético sonido.

Me moví nervioso en mi puesto, nunca antes me sentí tan nervioso. Cuando se lo propuse a Tanya todo fue tan fácil, sabio sin lugar a dudas que ella aceptaría, pero con Bella todo era tan complicado. Tome una bocanada de aire y me acerque a ella tomándola de la mano. La lleve al lugar que Jasper había preparado con velas. Me prepare mentalmente para aceptar cualquiera fuera su decisión.

--Solo quiero que quede claro que esto lo pensaba hacer hace ya un tiempo—Tome nuevamente aire antes de poner una de mis rodillas en el suelo frente a ella, sacando la cajita que tenía guardada en mi pantalón y dejar que todo lo que sentía por ella hablara.

--Isabella Marie Swan, prometo amarte todos y cada uno de los días de mi vida. Prometo que seguirás siendo la razón por la respiro, la razón por la camino, la razón por la existo hasta que exhale mi último respiro. Aceptas ser mi esposa?—le dije nervioso, sentía que empezaba a sudar, abrí la cajita lentamente dejando expuesto el anillo de mi abuela ante ella, rogando silenciosamente que me aceptara, sabía que nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para ella, pero pasaría el resto de mi vida tratando de serlo.

--S-si— me respondió, si hubiera muerto en este momento lo hubiera hecho como el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Le coloque el anillo y luego bese cada uno de sus gloriosos dedos antes de besar el anillo, la levante y me puse a dar vuelta con ella en mis brazos me sentía inmensamente feliz, tanto que olvide que ella tenía el estomago un poco sensible el día de hoy.

Me incline a darle un beso, que lentamente fue subiendo de tono mientras su pequeño cuerpo se amoldaba al mío. Me estaba excitando y me di cuenta que esa era su intención cuando empezó a besar mi cuello. Me estaba volviendo loco y ella lo sabía. Se mordió su labio inferior y empezó a soltar los botones de mi camiseta. Le pregunte qué estaba haciendo y ella me respondió que me quería, bueno eso ya lo sabía, yo le pertenecía.

Me tomo de la mano mientras se acercaba a una banca que ocultaba un compartimiento en donde guardaba colchas, aun no le daba sentido a sus acciones, sin decirme una palabra se encamino llevándome con ella a la playa, cuando llegamos bajo la palmera, mi respiración se quedo atorada, aquí fue donde todo empezó, que se proponía con traernos de regreso a este lugar lleno de recuerdos amargos para ambos.

--Quiero que empecemos de nuevo, quiero iniciar un nuevo capítulo de nuestra vida juntos, sin miedo al pasado—me dijo mientras extendía una de las colchas en el mismo lugar donde había empezado todo, donde yo la había tomado vilmente. No sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo.

La vi cuando se quito las zapatillas y se sentó sobre la colcha extendida nítidamente en la arena, como podía hacer eso?, como podía sentarse en ese lugar como su nada hubiera pasado en ese lugar. Trague en seco cuando palmeo la colcha para que me sentara junto a ella.

--Amor, estás segura?—trague en seco al responderle, los recuerdos que teníamos allí no eran muy gratos aunque de ellos habían salido la razón de mi existencia.

--Sí, Edward, de ahora en adelante quiero que cuando pasemos por este lugar, no nos deje malos recuerdos, solo los dulces y tiernos momentos que compartiremos juntos.— me dijo extendiendo su mano la tome nerviosamente, no quería que ella tuviera ningún flashback de esa noche, tendría que hacer las cosas diferentes. Había soñado con volver a hacerla mía desde el día siguiente de esa noche.

Tomo mi camiseta y la sacó, podía ver que estaba avergonzada, su rostro tenía un leve tinte rosado, deje que tomara el control que fuera ella quien me desvistiera sin romper nunca nuestro contacto visual. Cuando llego mi turno de desvestirla la bese lo más tiernamente que pude, deje que mis dedos rozaran su piel mientras le sacaba la camiseta. La ayude a recostarse sobre la colcha, la llene de besos, mientras mis manos se encargaban de su sujetador, quería que esta vez fuera como si en realidad fuese nuestra primera vez. Cuando mis labios se toparon con sus pechos los deje jugar suavemente con la sensible piel, yo estaba casi al borde pero no podía permitir que mis instintos tomaran control esta vez.

Lamí y mordí sus pezones que estaban duros como rocas, cuando mi boca se ocupaba de uno, mi mano se encargaba que el otro no estuviera desatendido, esta noche iba a adorar cada aspecto de su cuerpo , cada vez que su cuerpo se arqueaba contra mis labios o escuchaba que ella soltaba mi nombre en jadeos, mi mente se nublaba solo una palabra la ocupaba _más…_

Le seguí besando los pechos mientras le quitaba el pantalón y la ultima prenda de ropa interior que escondía su tentador cuerpo de mi ojos que resulto ser un pequeño pantie de encaje blanco, sabía que mis ojos debían expresar la lujuria que estaba conteniendo, porque mi ángel se sonrojo.

--Hermosa...—fue lo único que le dije cuando deje que mis ojos recorrieran su piel.

Me levante para quedar sobre mis rodillas, tome uno de sus pies y empecé a besarlo mientras subía saboreando su cuerpo, cuando llegue a sus muslos pude ver que la parte superior de ellos estaba húmeda y brillaba levemente con la luz de las antorchas. Acerque mi nariz para inhalar su característico aroma que para mí era mejor que el más fino de los vinos. Necesitaba _más…_

--Bella, necesito probarte…--le dije mirándola, quería su permiso no haría nada que ella no quisiera.

Aunque yo necesitaba _más…_

Separe con mis dedos la delicada piel y recorrí sus pliegues con mi lengua, su sabor era dulce como siempre, y yo deseaba embriagarme de ella, mordí el pequeño montículo de placer y ella embistió sus caderas contra mi cara jadeando mi nombre.

_Más…_

Ella chillaba mientras mi lengua se adentraba en ella embistiéndola con fuerza mientras la curvaba para tocar el punto exacto que la hacía vibrar. Cuando sentí que sus paredes se contraían alrededor de mi lengua, la saque para embestirla primero con un dedo, estaba tan húmeda… mi boca se ocupo de su clítoris mientras yo deslizaba un segundo dedo en su interior. Pronto sentí sus paredes contraerse violentamente, mientras ella llevaba sus manos a mi cabellos y me halaba hacia ella.

_Más…_

--Edward!!—grito en medio de convulsiones de placer, cada vez que ella decía mi nombre en ese momento era como música para mis oídos.

Limpie con mi lengua todos sus dulces jugos, pase mis dedos por mi barbilla que estaba bañada en ellos y me los lleve a la boca, no queriendo desperdiciar ni una sola gota de ese exquisito néctar.

--Te amo—le dije y la bese. No sé porque me pero me excitaba mucho saber que ella podía sentir su dulce sabor proveniente de mis labios.

--Como yo a ti—me dijo en voz quebrada mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento.

Deje que casi todo mi peso cayera en mis brazos, mientras que con mi nariz trazaba un camino de la base de su cuello al mentón y de regreso. Mi cuerpo aun buscaba su propia liberación.

_Más…_

--Estas segura que quieres esto amor?—le dije al colocar la punta de mi erección en su entrada.

Casi, pierdo el control cuando sentí su tibieza contra mi sensible punta.

--Si, Edward. –me dijo, ella estaba segura y yo la complacería en todo lo que ella quisiera.

--Mírame, Bella—le pedí, quería ver sus bellos ojos, mientras la hacia mía nuevamente, esta vez no quería olvidar nada, no quería escapar de nada, solo la quería a ella.

Empecé a empujar lentamente, por todos los cielos cada centímetro que avanzaba sentía que iba a enloquecer, era tan cálida, tan estrecha que me costó trabajo terminar de llenarla. Supuse que ella se debía sentir incomoda, era la segunda vez que lo hacía y ya había pasado poco más de un mes desde la primera vez. Deje que sus paredes se relajaran, sabía que estaba bien dotado y no quería que ella sintiera dolor, esta vez ella no debía sentir nada que no fuera placer. Empecé a embestirla suavemente, tuve que morderme el labio para no soltar ningún improperio, ella se amoldaba a mí como si fuera un guante, su cuerpo había sido creado para mí.

_Más…_

La tome por las nalgas para poder darle inclinación así podía alcanzarla más profundamente. El nuevo ángulo hacia que su bello rostro se retorciera de placer, la podía ver mordiéndose el labio, mientras sus pechos se movían al compas de mis embestidas. Sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo más pero quería que ella terminara antes que yo. Empecé a embestirla sacando casi todo mi miembro dejando solamente la punta dentro mientras la levantaba un poco más, cuando soltó un jadeo sordo supe que encontré el punto exacto que buscaba.

--Oh..—embestida—Bella—embestida—no sabes—embestida—cuanto te amo

Sentí que sus piernas se tensaron mientras a mí alrededor, luego sus paredes se contrajeron casi dolorosamente contra mi erección dificultándome continuar penetrándola, con unas cuantas embestidas más, gruñí su nombre mientras descargaba dentro de ella.

Luego de recuperar el aliento, rodé sobre mi espalda y la tomé en mis brazos, la llene de pequeños besos. Mientras nos cubría con la colcha adicional que había traído. Estaba feliz, seguro tendría dibujada en mi cara una sonrisa de tonto. No podía creer lo increíble que era ella.

--Isabella Marie Swan, no tienes idea lo mucho que te amo—le tome la mano y jugué con el anillo que la adornaría hasta la eternidad.

--Se lo mucho que yo te amo—me dijo besando mi hombro.

--Eso es comparar un árbol con todo un bosque—le dije y pude sentir que su respiración se hacía lenta y acompasada.

Igual que la primera noche me quede contemplándola, solamente que esta vez, no sentía culpa y la tenia apretada contra mi cuerpo, jugué con su cabello y bese su frente. Sabía que pronto tendríamos que entrar, no podía permitir que durmiera expuesta a la intemperie. Con mucho cuidado me deshice de su agarre. Colocándola con suavidad en la colcha.

--Edward…--murmuro en sus sueños.

Yo no pude evitar sonreír, mientras me ponía el bóxer y tomaba nuestras ropas para dejarlas en la cocina.

Corrí de vuelta a ella y la levante envuelta en la colcha con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, mañana nos esperaba un día emocionante. La lleve a nuestra habitación y la pose delicadamente en la cama, antes de entrar nuevamente en ella y volverla a tomar en mis brazos. Ahora me sentía en casa, estaba completo. Deje que mi mete vagara por el futuro, mi hermosa Bella sentada, con una adorable bebe de unos tres años de edad, idéntica a su madre, mientras que mi pequeña niña se inclinaba y besaba la prominente pancita de mi ángel. No podría ser más feliz.

Pronto el sol hizo acto de presencia, yo me acurruque a mi ángel y ella se removió en mis brazos.

--Buenos días, amor—le dije posando un beso en sus suaves labios.

--Buenos días—me respondió contra mis labios y sentía como los suyos se curvaban en una sonrisa.

Me levante, para empezar a arreglarnos, cuando mi ángel se sentó, vi que su piel se tornaba un tanto verde, antes de salir corriendo al baño, yo corrí tras ella. Me arrodille a su lado apartando el cabello de su rostro mientras ella vomitaba violentamente en la tasa. Yo acariciaba en círculos su espalda con mi mano libre, definitivamente necesitamos que la revisen ya empiezan los malestares matutinos. Le serví un vaso de agua para que se enjugara, ella me dio una sonrisa de disculpa, le extendí su cepillo de dientes cuando vi que se iba a levantar para buscarlo.

--Te siente mejor amor?—le pregunte mientras seguía acariciándole la espalda—lamento haberte puesto en esta situación—le dije dándole una sonrisa de disculpa .

--No seas tonto amor, ya se me paso el malestar. Sabes perfectamente que esto es algo normal, no?—me dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos a la sensación de su cálido toque.

--Bueno que te parece si nos arreglamos para ir al hospital—le dije sonriéndole.

Ella hizo un puchero que se veía muy tierno.

--Que te sucede amor?—le pregunte besando su labio sobresaliente.

--Podemos desayunar antes de ir al hospital?—me pregunto esperanzada

--Lo siento amor, tengo que hacerte unos exámenes que requieren que estés en ayuna, amor. Pero te prometo que en cuanto termine te llevare a comer donde quieras—le dije acareándole los labios con mi pulgar. Dios como amo a esta mujer.

--Está bien, pero tiene que ser un lugar donde sirvan huevos—me dijo dándome una sonrisa.

Solté una risa mientras sacudía mi cabeza, nunca sabia que esperar de ella. Nos terminamos de arreglar y pronto estuvimos sentados en mi volvo tomados de una mano mientras conducía. Yo acariciaba con mi pulgar el dorso de su mano, la veía removerse inquieta de vez en cuando por la esquina de mi ojo.

Aparcamos fuera del hospital, yo tome mi maletín y rodee el auto para ayudarla a salir, vi que se mordió el labio y me miro con preocupación.

--Estas preocupada por algo amor?

--Uh—um—me preguntaba… para esos exámenes que me tienes que hacer, tienes que usar una aguja?—me pregunto con preocupación, yo no pude evitar reírme.

--Le tienes miedos a las agujas amor?—le pregunte enarcando una ceja.

--No te burles de mi Edward Cullen—me dijo irritada.

--No me estoy burlando de ti amor—le dije enseguida, puniendo mi cara de seriedad, ya había notado que las hormonas la ponían un poquito inestable.

La abrace y le di un beso en la frente, eso pareció relajarla. Ella enterró su rostro en mi pecho y soltó un suspiro.

--Lo siento tanto, Edward, no sé que me sucede. No quise responderte así—dijo amortiguadamente a través de mi pecho.

--No tienes nada de que disculparte amor. Ahora vamos para que pronto puedas comerte unos deliciosos huevos—le dije volviendo a retomar el camino hacia el hospital.

Mi ángel dejo escapar un chillido de emoción. Yo reí silenciosamente. Llegamos a las puertas del hospital

--Señorita Bella, Dr. Cullen—nos saludo el portero con una sonrisa amable. Yo le devolví el saludo.

--Hola Saúl, como estas?—le dijo mi ángel sonriendo. La cara de amable anciano se ilumino, siempre veía que sus ojos se alegraban después de conversar con mi ángel.

--Muy bien, gracias señorita. Dr. Cullen usted puede considerarse un hombre muy afortunado, si yo tuviera unos treinta años menos, le haría la batalla—dijo riendo mientras nos alejábamos.

Yo no podía evitar sonreír, sabía que era cierto lo que me decía. Me consideraba el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Llegamos a mi consultorio hoy no tenia pacientes para consulta, así lo había planeado, quería dedicar todo el día a mi bella prometida y ahora a mi pequeño.

--Bella, amor. Ponte cómoda. Mandare a llamar a los de laboratorio para que envíen alguien aquí para que te tomen las muestras, supuse que estarías más cómoda aquí, que allá abajo rodeada de pacientes. Si te portas bien luego te puedo dar una calcomanía y una paleta —le dije mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la subía a la camilla. Ella me dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro.

Le pedí a mi secretaria que llamara al laboratorio. Pude ver que mi ángel observaba todos mis movimientos.

--Después de las muestras de sangre que más haremos?—me pregunto haciendo otro puchero.

--Pues pensé que sería bueno que te revisara un ginecólogo. Te puedo sugerir uno, pero si no quieres podemos escoger otro—balbucee, de pronto me sentí nervioso.

--Edward, solo dime su nombre, no tienes que ponerte tenso, quien sea en quien tu confíes estará bien—me aseguro poniendo una mano en mi mejilla.

Cerré los ojos e incline mi rostro en su mano. Tome un respiro y lo solté de una.

--Creo-que-seria-buena-idea-que-mi-papa-te-atendiera—le dije sin respirar y mirándola fijamente.

Primero se torno un poco roja, luego suspiro.

--Creo que tienes razón, nadie podría cuidar mejor de nuestro bebé que su abuelo, no es cierto?

--Si, por eso lo pensé.—le dije sonriendo, estaba feliz que hubiera aceptado.

Le di un beso en los labios, mientras me acercaba hasta quedar en medio de sus piernas. El beso empezó dulce, pero tan pronto sentí, sus pequeñas manos tiraron de mi cabello atrayéndome hacia ella. Solté un gruñido en su boca mientras su lengua jugaba con la mía y sus piernas se enlazaban a mi cintura. Esta mujer iba a ser mi perdición no tenía dudas. Mis manos viajaron a su piernas y cuando mis dedos empezaron a escurrirse bajo su falda, escuche el zumbido delo intercomunicador y la nasal voz de mi secretaria informándome que había llegado el enviado del laboratorio. Bella rio abiertamente. Yo la mire frunciendo el ceño.

--Así que, futura Sra. Cullen está disfrutando del predicamento en el que me encuentro en este momento, eso no es muy amable de su parte.—le dije acusadoramente, porque sabía que mi erección iba a ser difícil de ocultar.

Ella volvió a reír, mientras yo tomaba aire tratando de relajarme, como no estaba funcionando, recordé el día que encontré a Emmet vestido de sirvienta francesa del siglo XIX y eso funciono enseguida.

--Buenos días Dr. Cullen—dijo el enviado de laboratorio.

--Buenos días—le respondí—por favor estos son los exámenes que necesito que se le realicen a mi prometida—dije sonriendo por el hecho de llamarla de esa manera por primera vez y entregándole la orden medica.

Mi ángel se sonrojo y yo le tome las manos, ella me la apretó fuertemente cuando vio que laboratorista empezó a rotular tres tubos de laboratorio con su nombre, en cuento saco la aguja y la poso sobre la camilla ella enterró su rostro en mi pecho, yo le acaricie los cabellos mientras la preparaban para extraerle la muestra.

--Tranquila pronto termina—le dije tranquilizándola.

--Todo listo Dr. Cullen, Srta. Swan—nos dijo el laboratorista después de poner las muestras en un contenedor—los resultados estarán para mañana en la mañana.—me dijo antes de salir.

--Bueno ahora puedo comer mis huevos?—me dijo esperanzada.

--Solo vamos donde Carlisle y luego iremos a desayunar—le prometí mientras la bajaba de la camilla.

Ella dejo escapar un suspiro exasperado, yo no pude evitar reírme mientras la halaba de la mano y nos dirigíamos al consultorio de mi padre.

--Hola Amanda, puedes ver si mi padre nos puede recibir unos minutos—le pregunte a la secretaria de mi padre. Hoy su consulta no estaba llena de mujeres embarazadas como siempre, sonreí al ver mi buena suerte.

--Claro, Edward, tu padre está libre en estos momentos, le acabo de pasar una llamada de tu hermana. Supongo que esta linda señorita es tu novia, Carlisle me ha hablado de ella—dijo con una sonrisa amable.

--Si, Amanda. Ella es mi prometida, Bella Swan.

Mientras Amanda y Bella intercambiaban una breve platica. Mi mente fue adaptándose al concepto de que lo más seguro es que Alice se hubiera encargado ya de adelantarme las noticias a mis padres.

Cuando llegamos al consultorio de mi padre, supe que había acertado en mis deducciones. Él tenía una sonrisa extendida en el rostro.

--Con que abuelito no?—nos pregunto divertido en cuanto abrimos la puerta.

Bella se torno roja y yo solo asentí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

--Te lo conto Alice?—le pregunte cuando llegue a su lado mientras le daba un abrazo.

--Sabes bien que tu hermana no puede guardar un secreto aunque su vida dependa de ello—me dijo bromeando, mientras caminaba hacia Bella que aun estaba parada cerca de la puerta luciendo muy sonrojada.—Como te has sentido Bella?—le dijo mientras la abrazaba brevemente y la hacía sentarse en la camilla.

--Pues veras Carlisle, tengo mucho sueño, van dos días de seguido que tengo vómitos cuando me despierto tengo los pechos algo sensibles—dijo sonrojándose--, ahora tengo mucha hambre y Edward no me deja desayudarme hasta que termine la consulta contigo—dijo mi ángel mirándome ceñuda.

--Veo que también tienes cambios de humor—dijo mi padre soltando una risita, ganándose una mirada envenenada de mi ángel.

--No los tengo, es solo que tengo hambre y cuando tengo hambre me pongo así—dijo cruzándose de brazos. Mi padre volvió a reír.

--Supongo que están aquí porque quieren que te examine, como es tu primera consulta tengo que hacerte preguntas de rutinas.—le dijo mi padre mientras tomaba un expediente en blanco y una pluma.

Le pregunto cosas rutinarias, cuando fue su último periodo, si fumaba, tomaba, si existía en su familia alguien con alguna enfermedad. Luego de eso mando a Bella a cambiarse y a ponerse una bata. En cuanto nos quedamos solos empezó el interrogatorio.

--Como se sienten sobre esto Edward?—me pregunto mi padre seriamente.

--Felices, Carlisle en verdad nunca pensé que me podría sentir tan feliz—le dije sinceramente.

--Sí… recuerdo la vez que tu madre me dijo que estaba embarazada, se exactamente a lo que te refieres. Pero como lo tomo Bella?—podía ver la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

--Ella esta tan feliz como yo, papá. No tienes que preocuparte, ahora solo nos preocupa que nuestro pequeño este sano.

--Cuando te dan los resultados del laboratorio?

--Mañana. Podrías pedirle a Amanda que solicite en el laboratorio que te los hagan llegar? Quiero tomarme el día de mañana libre, para ayudarla a adaptarse a esta nueva faceta. Me llamas si encuentras algo raro en ellos. Sospecho que esta anémica, de todos modos me cuando le mandes las vitaminas prenatales estará recibiendo algo de hierro.

--Claro Edward, te llamare si hay algo aunque lo dudo, Bella se ve muy bien. Aunque si esta algo ojerosa, creo que tienes razón sobre la anemia. Asegúrate que se alimente bien.

Nos quedamos callados en cuanto entro mi ángel, vistiendo una pequeña bata celeste. La ayude a subir a la camilla nuevamente. Ella tenía las mejillas rojas cuando se sentó y puso sus pies en el estribo. Yo me situé cerca de su cabeza para que no se sintiera más incómoda.

--Bella, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, yo he hecho esto miles de veces. Recuerda ahora eres mi paciente, Edward estará a tu lado todo el tiempo, el examen puede ser algo incomodo para ti, pero solo dura unos segundos.—le dijo mi padre calmando cualquier intranquilidad que mi ángel tuviera. Ella se relajo y se reclino un poco en mi. Yo le pase el brazo sobre sus hombros.

--Bien, Bella. El cuello del útero esta blando y tu útero esta dilatado. No tengo que esperar el resultado de la prueba de embarazo para confirmarte que dentro de unos 8 meses o poco menos esperaremos el miembro más joven de la familia Cullen—dijo mi padre voz orgullosa y una sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en su rostro.—Ahora ábrete un poco la bata a la altura de tu vientre voy a buscar un monitor fetal para escuchar los latidos de mi nieto—dijo mi padre antes de levantarse y pude ver como sus ojos brillaban.

Estaba feliz que Carlisle sintiera tanta ilusión por mi pequeño. Bella y yo teníamos una conversación silenciosa, solo nos mirábamos el uno al otro a los ojos. Mi padre llego con el monitor unos minutos después. Bella sonreía de la misma manera que yo.

Tan pronto le puso el dispositivo en el vientre, pudimos escuchar el _whoash, whoash, whoash_; que lleno el cuarto. Mi ángel tenia lagrimas en los ojos al escuchar el corazón de nuestro pequeño. Yo podía sentir que los míos también se humedecían, le di un pequeño apretón en la mano y le bese la frente.

--Te amo—le dije mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

--Y yo a ti—me dijo ella con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

--Bueno chicos, debo llamar a Esme en seguida, sino quiero dormir esta noche en el sillón—dijo mi padre quien también tenía los ojos algo vidriosos.—Tengo que decirle todo está bien, que su hija y su nieto están en perfecto estado.—dijo mientras palmeaba la mano de Bella.

Ella dejo caer aun más lagrimas, sabía que se había emocionado mucho. Carlisle lleno unas cuantas recetas con vitaminas, nos dijo que nos llamaría en cuanto tuviera los resultados y que en una semana le haría su primer ultrasonido a nuestro bebé.

Nos despedimos de mi padre y nos encaminamos a un pequeño restaurante a pocas cuadras del hospital. Mi ángel se veía radiante, tenía una hermosa sonrisa pintada en su rostro. En cuanto llegaron sus huevos que había pedido revueltos junto con una orden de waffles con sirope de fresas, dejo escapar un chillido de la emoción, yo solo pude reírme a su reacción mientras tomaba mi café.

Recibimos la llamada de mi madre ordenándonos que mañana debiéramos ir almorzar con ella. Sabía que era imposible discutir con ella, así que acepte. Luego llamo Alice, diciendo que había empezado a trabajar en una línea de embarazadas y de bebes. Bella abrió los ojos asustada cuando le dijo que ella iba a ser la modelo ya que la línea estaba creada única y exclusivamente para ella. Para ese tiempo ya estábamos parados frente a la puerta de la casa.

--Creo que nuestro pequeño tendrá tanta ropa que tendremos que cambiarlo cada hora para que la pueda usar—sonrió—si es niña, la tendrá como si fuera su muñeca viviente—dijo mientras abrazaba mi cintura y yo besaba su cabeza.

--Por lo menos dejara de jugar a Barbie Bella, si eso sucede—le dije riendo antes de inclinarme a darle un suave beso en los labios.

Ella se puso de puntillas, mientras yo la levantaba con cuidado por la cintura para que no esforzara. Deje que mi lengua rozara su labio inferior rogando por que se abriera, ella concedió gustosa mientras llevaba sus manos a mi cabello y me halaba hacia ella. Cada vez que hacia eso, mi cuerpo dejaba de ser gobernado por mi mente. Tantee con la mano la perilla de la puerta. Cuando escuche de golpe una puerta cerrarse.

--Quita tus manos de ella—escuche una voz gritar peligrosamente.

* * *

**Si ya se me van a matar, pero si no me detenía aquí el capi iba a tener como 20 páginas y pues se iban a tener que esperar mucho tiempo más para la actualización. Así que no me pueden culpar, ahora que les diré:**

**Dum, dum dum XD quien llego? **

**Ahhh que lindo el abui Carlisle!! Y el papi Edward lol que lindos son en verdad. **

**Dejen sus reviews y me dicen que les pareció el capi, la verdad me emocionan mucho. Como el document manager estaba caído, pues me dedique a corregir algunos de los errores que encontré en el fic, a medida que vaya sacando tiempito, voy puliéndolo.**


	23. Charlie

**Disclaimer: Todo es de Meyer, y Edward de Bella o al menos eso es lo que ella cree u.u**

**Edward: hola troyis que linda te vez con ese moño de regalo?—dijo tomándole el mentón y besando la comisura de sus labios**

**Troyis: Edward alguien puede vernos acuérdate que estoy casada, seamos discretos hoy yo seré tu regalo. —le dijo mirando a todos lados nerviosamente**

**Edward: no soy celoso, además yo también estoy casado y no puedo concebir mejor regalo de cumpleaños —le acaricio la mejilla.**

**Bella: diablos pasa aquí. —con un spray de gas pimienta en la mano—Stephanie mira a troyis queriéndose levantar a mi esposo.**

**Troyis: Corre Edward, que viene Meyer y luego te vuelve gay—dijo saliendo corriendo de la computadora**

**Muy Feliz cumpleaños Edward!!!**

**Jajaja si ando loca son las medicinas de la gripe. Mil millones de gracias por los reviews, me encanta leerlos no saben cómo me emocionan. Besitos a todos los chicos y chicas que me leen, no puedo creer que ya sean 800. Ahora si viene el capi u.u BPOV**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 22**

**Charlie **

Me sentía feliz como nunca antes, había escuchado los latidos de mi pequeño, era el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado, ojala hubiera algún modo de grabarlo, me dormiría con esa música como una nana. Le preguntare a Carlisle la próxima semana. Llegamos a la casa Edward estaba tan feliz como yo. Ni siquiera me importo demasiado todas las locuras que Alice tenía preparadas para nosotros. Ya estábamos parados frente a la puerta de la entrada y ni siquiera nos habíamos molestado en sacar las llaves.

Me puse de puntillas para besarlo él me levantó con cuidado por la cintura para que no me esforzara. Su lengua rozaba mi labio inferior tentándome a abrirla, le permití el acceso mientras llevaba mis manos a su cabello y lo halaba hacia mí. Quería repetir la hermosa experiencia que compartimos anoche. De pronto escuche una puerta cerrarse con un fuerte golpe.

--Quita tus manos de ella—escuche una voz demasiado familiar gritar.

Oh no, no, no esto no podía estar pasando. Me separe bruscamente de Edward y me puse frente a él. En la acera de la calle estaba estacionada su patrulla y él venía aun con su uniforme. Maldición venia armado.

--Char…papá que haces aquí?—me pregunte nerviosa. Lo que menos hubiera deseado era que mi padre conociera a mi futuro esposo y padre de mi hijo de esta manera.

Conocía bien el temperamento de mi padre, tenía la cara roja, estaba pasmado de la impresión.

--No digas nada aun, no conoces a Charlie, déjame manejarlo—le dije en voz tan baja que solo Edward podía escucharme.

Mi padre pareció salir de un trance y empezó a acercarse rápidamente, yo me encogí contra el pecho de Edward, buscando algo de protección. Cuando vi la mirada asesina de mi padre supe que había sido un error. Trague en seco cuando se detuvo frente a nosotros.

--Isabella…--dijo mi padre con voz fría, mirando fijamente a Edward.—vengo a ver a mi hija y esto es lo que me encuentro? Quien es este hombre?

--Soy Edward Cullen, jefe Swan es un gusto conocerlo—dijo Edward expresándose con perfecta educación como siempre, extendiéndole la mano a mi padre.

--Edward Cullen? El doctor Cullen? Tu vecino?—dijo mi padre en tono acido sin tomar la mano de Edward

--Papá, porque no entramos—le dije tímidamente.

Edward abrió la puerta para mí, mi padre frunció el ceño cuando vio que él tenía llave. Caminamos hasta la sala. Edward y yo nos sentamos en el sillón mientras mi padre se quedaba de pie frente a nosotros. Yo volví a tragar en seco.

--Su vecino? No que estaba comprometido con esa modelo? Se está burlando de mi hija?—le pregunto mi padre demandantemente a Edward, llevando sus manos a su cintura peligrosamente cerca de su pistola.

Yo me removí incomoda en mi lugar y Edward apretó mi mano para tranquilizarme, lo vi cuadrar sus hombros y mirar fijamente a Charlie.

--Si soy su vecino y estuve comprometido con una modelo y no me estoy burlando de su hija. Quiero a Bella más que a mi propia vida y tengo la suerte que ella corresponde a mis sentimientos.—le dijo Edward

--Están saliendo?—me pregunto mi padre.

Yo nerviosamente me pase la mano por la cara, me estaba empezando a sentir enferma. Me quede asombrada cuando mi padre fijo su mirada en mi, su cara se torno roja, luego azulada, para terminar en morada, no sabía que había ocasionado el cambio en su expresión, ya no solo era enojo, ahora había furia. Baje mi mano y vi que la mirada de mi padre seguía el recorrido de ella, entonces fue cuando caí en cuenta. Oh mierda!! El anillo…. Escondí mi mano rápidamente entre mi pierna y la de Edward. Pero mi padre aun tenía la vista fija.

--Que tienes en la mano…--pregunto mi padre con voz ahogada.

--Na…nada…--le dije y mire nerviosamente a Edward quien se veía preocupado por mí.

--Isabella Marie Swan… muéstrame tu mano

Oh no, dijo mi nombre completo, eso nunca es bueno. Sentí mi estomago encogerse, me apreté contra Edward mientras sacaba mi mano y se la mostraba a mi padre. Edward tomo mi mano extendida entre una de las suyas. Mi padre tenía los ojos fijos en el anillo.

--Jefe Swan, sé que no he hecho de la manera tradicional. Pero amo a su hija y ella me ha hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra aceptando mi propuesta. Pensaba hacer un viaje hasta Forks para que habláramos con usted, pero nos tomo la delantera.—le dijo Edward, para luego llevar mi mano a sus labios y besar el anillo.

--Estas EMBARAZADA!, Estas embarazada!—me dijo mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Su rostro se contrajo con diversas emociones: decepción, dolor, rabia y furia. Luego miro a Edward y se llevo su mano a su cinturón.

--La embarazaste! Embarazaste a mi HIJA sin estar casado con ella!!!—grito mi padre tocando su pistola.

Yo me puse de pie de un salto, cosa que no fue muy inteligente, toda la sala empezó a dar vueltas; solo podía ver la cara enojada de Charlie pero no entendía que decía. Todo lo que sentí antes de que la obscuridad me absorbiera fueron los fuertes brazos de Edward.

Empecé a escuchar voces amortiguadas como si yo estuviera bajo el agua, tenía algo frio en la frente

_--Que le estás haciendo? Porque no se despierta? Seguro eres buen médico? No deberíamos llevarla al hospital?_ –escuche decir a mi padre desesperado.

--_No se preocupe jefe Swan, Bella está bien, solo fue una baja de presión, el stress no le hace bien a los embarazos._—le dijo Edward enfundado en su rol de medico.

_--Humf! Stress… hija….embarazo…Renee… abuelo…boda…--_escuche a mi padre murmurar incoherentemente.

Mis parpados empezaron a moverse lentamente, sentía que estaba apoyada en una superficie mullida. Abrí lentamente los ojos para encontrarme con el rostro de mi ángel personal.

--Como te sientes amor?—me dijo antes de inclinarse a darme un suave beso en los labios.

--Bien un poco desorientada—le respondí mirando esas verdes orbes que hacían que me sumergiera en mi propia burbuja.

Escuchamos una garganta aclararse. Edward se alejo de mis labios y me quito el paño frio que tenía en la frente. Cuando mire hacia la dirección de mi padre que estaba frente a mi cama, pude ver que mis piernas estaban subidas en unas almohadas. Mi padre se acerco rodeando la cama quedando frente a Edward.

--Bells, en verdad te sientes bien? No quieres ir a ver un medico?—me dijo mi padre preocupado. Yo rodee mis ojos.

--Papá, estoy bien. Edward es doctor, no tienes de que preocuparte.—le dije tratando de tranquilizarlo.

--Él es pediatra, según me dijo. Él cura niños y tu de niña ya no tienes nada—me dijo con voz afilada.

Las hormonas no me estaban ayudando mucho y mi padre estaba colmando mi paciencia.

--Para poder ser pediatra, Edward tuvo que terminar primero la carrera de médico general Charlie. Gracias por tu preocupación pero Edward está perfectamente capacitado para cuidar de mi y de nuestro hijo—le respondí irritada.

Trate de levantarme pero Edward me puso una mano en el hombro y me obligo a quedarme recostada.

--No te muevas por el momento amor, descansa un rato antes de intentar levantarte. Quieres algo de comer o de beber?—me pregunto acariciando mi rostro.

--La verdad es que si siento algo de hambre—le dije mordiéndome el labio.

--No hay problema amor, preparare la cena y en un rato podrás bajar. Qué tal te suenan unos espaguetis gratinados con pollo deshuesado en salsa blanca?—me pregunto regalándome una sonrisa torcida.

Solo de pensar en la cena que me describió hizo que me diera un hambre feroz.

--Me suena estupendo—le dije con una sonrisa.

--Nos acompaña a la cena Jefe Swan?—le pregunto Edward a mi padre desde el umbral de la puerta.

Mi padre dio un seco asentimiento con la cabeza. Edward me dio una mirada tranquilizadora antes de irse a la cocina. Yo sabía que pronto empezaría la conversación entre Charlie y yo; la pregunta era que tan agradable seria.

--Isabella en que estabas pensando? O mejor dicho se nota que no pensaste, no me habías dicho que él se iba a casar? Como puedes estar segura que te ama si hace poco menos de dos meses hable contigo y me dijiste que él era muy feliz con su novia… pensé que te había educado mejor…--me dijo mi padre duramente, pero en su voz había un rastro de dolor.

--Lo siento mucho papá, no quería que te enteraras de esta manera. Pero estoy segura del amor de Edward y eso no lo pondré en tela de juicio. Todo lo que te dije hace poco menos de dos meses cambio, tú muy bien sabes que la vida da vueltas y todo puede cambiar en un segundo. Lamento que estés decepcionado de mí, pero tienes que aceptarlo amo a Edward tanto como él me ama a mí, nos vamos a casar y estamos esperando un hijo. Ahora bien ya es cosa tuya si quieres formar parte o no de nuestra felicidad.—le dije secamente. Amo a mi padre pero me sentía con la necesidad de proteger a mi bebe y a Edward.

--Vaya…. Amor…--dijo suspirando—con que abuelito no?—yo sonreí cuando vi que sus ojos se rodearon de pequeñas arrugas cuando sonrió.—Soy demasiado joven para eso no lo crees? Además Renee… o no señor yo no quiero estar cerca cuando lo sepa.

--Tranquilo papá, Edward y yo visitamos a mamá hace poco más de una semana. Créeme cuando te digo que no se molestara.—le dije sintiéndome más relajada.

--Con que todos lo sabían menos yo…--suspiro—bueno me imagino que será por todo eso que te dije de no casarte antes de los treinta y que prefería que no tuvieras novio hasta que yo muriera—se rio

--Algo asi—rei yo—de que hablaste con Edward mientras estuve desmayada—le pregunte preocupada.

--Bueno no mucho ambos estábamos preocupados por tu salud, aunque él me aseguro que solo fue la tensión. Disculpa por haberte alterado… bueno.. Tú sabes cómo soy…. Esa no es la manera de darle la noticia a tu viejo padre.—me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

--Lamento que te hayas enterado así

--Todo lo que importa es que seas feliz—me dijo tomando mi mano.

--Si lo soy, papá. En verdad soy muy feliz.

Escuche un tímido toque en la puerta y Edward asomo su cabeza.

--La cena esta lista—dijo con una sonrisa antes de volver a desaparecer.

Yo sabía que Edward quería darme un tiempo a solas con mi padre. Mi padre me ayudo a levantarme de la cama. Edward estaba saliendo el comedor. Siempre habíamos comido en la isleta de la cocina, pero como ahora éramos tres supongo que decidió que era más apropiado comer en el comedor.

Edward me hizo sentarme en la cabecera de la mesa mientras él y Charlie se sentaban cada uno a mi lado. Tenía tanta hambre y la comida se veía deliciosa.

--Bueno Bells, al menos se que no te dejara morir de hambre—dijo mi padre después de comer un bocado.

Edward se rio y yo le lance dagas con los ojos a mi padre. Charlie me miro y sin emitir sonido dijo "QUE?" yo solo rodee lo ojos y seguí comiendo. Vaya la comida estaba exquisita.

--Bella… aun tengo más comida en la cocina si quieres—me dijo Edward burlonamente al ver que comía como si no hubiera comido en días.

--Edward Cullen, si me sigues molestando dormirás en la sala hoy—le dije apuntándolo con mi tenedor. Él me miro con horror y me susurro "lo siento amor"

--Yo creo que si dormirás en el sofá hoy de todos modos hijo—le dijo Charlie con una sonrisa burlona, metiéndose otro bocado en la boca, cuando lo trago continuo—hoy yo dormiré en el cuarto de huéspedes y no creo que sea correcto que duerman juntos mientras este pobre viejo esta bajo su mismo techo.—dijo palmeándose el estomago satisfecho.

Yo mire a mi padre con horror al igual que Edward; quien puso su mano en mi pierna y me la acaricio para tranquilizarme.

--Papá soy una mujer adulta y Edward es el padre de mi hijo.—le dije mirándolo ceñuda.

--Lo sé Bella, pero soy tu padre y aun no están casados, si voy a dormir aquí esta noche al menos dame algo de paz mental.—me dijo poniendo cara de espanto

Yo iba a replicar y a oponerme rotundamente, cuando sentí la mano de Edward en muslo apretándolo suavemente.

--No hay problema amor, yo puedo dormir en la sala el sofá es bastante cómodo—me dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

Yo deje escapar un suspiro pesado y asentí resignada. La comida continúo mientras Edward era sometido al interrogatorio de Charlie. Edward respondía tranquilo a las preguntas de mi padre. Cuando terminamos de comer mi padre se sentó en la sala a ver la televisión aun uniformado y con su pistola, yo quería rodar los ojos a lo tonto que estaba siendo. Edward y yo fuimos a la cocina a lavar los platos.

--Edward en verdad no tienes que dormir en la sala, no es justo—le dije mientras le pasaba un vaso para que lo enjuagara.

--Amor es solo por un día y si con eso consigo que tu padre siga tranquilo pues con gusto paso una noche de mal dormir, aunque la parte más difícil será estar sin ti—me dijo abrazándome por la espalda y depositando un beso en mi hombro.

--Pero no es justo, yo estoy acostumbrada a dormir en tus brazos, yo soy una mujer adulta acaso no puede respetar eso—le dije quejándome

--Pero a sus ojos siempre serás una niña, porque eres su hija, amor es comprensible. Yo ya estoy seriamente pensando en comprarme una pistola si tenemos una niña—me dijo riendo levemente y acariciando mi aun plano vientre.

--Edward!!!—le golpee la mano juguetonamente—no me digas que serás igualito a Charlie—me reí y él se rio conmigo.

Subimos a buscar unas sabanas y unas almohadas para arreglar el sofá. Edward invito a Charlie al almuerzo en casa de sus padres. Mi padre acepto, pero dijo que iría en su auto ya que mañana regresa a Forks. Charlie subió a la recamara de huéspedes mientras Edward y yo nos quedamos en la sala.

--Puedo dormir contigo aquí?—le pregunte haciendo un puchero como una niña pequeña

--Que más quisiera yo amor, pero no quiero que estén incómodos, dormirías mal y tú necesitas descanso—me dijo tomando mi labio sobresaliente entre los suyos.

Yo gemí ante el contacto de sus labios con los míos. Edward era como una droga para mí y yo necesitaba mi dosis diaria. Él me tomo en sus cálidos brazos y me estrecho contra su pecho. Deje que mis manos se aferraran a su cabello para poder profundizar el beso. Demasiado pronto se separo de mí.

--Edward!!—yo lloriquee aun con mis brazos en su cuello.

--Amor tu padre está arriba y tú debes descansar—me dijo dándome un corto beso en los labios; yo suspire resignada.

Edward me acompaño a mi habitación y me dio un beso en la frente. La puerta del cuarto de huéspedes se abrió y mi padre asomo la cabeza cuando nos vio se vio apenado.

--Oh! Bells solo quería darte las buenas noches—dijo con una sonrisa apenada.

--Buenas noches papá—le dije

Charlie se quedo parado en la puerta de su habitación, yo rodé los ojos y le di un pequeño beso a Edward antes de entrar a mi habitación y cerrar la puerta. Mi padre se estaba pasando en su labor de vigilancia. Me recosté en mi cama tratando de dormir, tome la almohada de Edward y la apreté contra mi pecho mientras inhalaba su aroma.

Daba vueltas en mi cama tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda en la cual pudiera dormir, gruñí y me senté de golpe. Iba a ser imposible dormir sin Edward, no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo se hubiera vuelto tan indispensable para mí. Edward estará igual que yo? Ya se habrá dormido?

Me levante con cuidado y me dirigí a la puerta de mi cuarto. La abrí tratando de no hacer ruido.

--Charlie!!-- Grite al verlo dormido en el piso.

Mi padre se despertó enseguida.

--Bells!! Que haces despierta—me dijo entrecerrando sus soñolientos ojos.

--Que haces dormido frente a la puerta de mi cuarto—le dije mirándolo con furia.

Ya se había pasado de la raya, no podía creer que hiciera eso!

Yo…bueno..yo….—dijo antes de caminar hacia su habitación y tirar la puerta.

Yo camine con decisión hacia la sala. Encontré a Edward sentado en el sillón con un libro en las manos. Llegue lentamente en cuanto me vio su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa. Me senté a su lado, él me abrazo y me beso la frente.

--Por que estas molestas amor?—me dijo acariciando mi hombro y poniendo el libro en la mesita lateral.

--Charlie…--dije rodando los ojos—se está tomando demasiado en serio su papel de padre protector. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y lo encontré durmiendo en el suelo frente a la puerta. Estoy tan molesta que urg!!.No tiene derecho ya no soy una niña, puedo dormir donde quiera y con quiera. Él no tiene derecho a meterse en mi vida. –le dije molesta. Edward rio ligeramente.

--Si, lo vi acostado allá arriba. Él solo te está cuidando amor, no te enojes.

Yo me acurruque en su pecho y él dejo descansar su quijada en mi cabeza.

--Como lo viste?—pregunte de pronto cuando capte al fin lo que había dicho.

--Te extrañaba y no podía dormir, solo quería verte

--Yo tampoco podía dormir. Por eso estoy aquí. Charlie dijo que no podíamos dormir juntos en mi habitación, pero no dijo que no podíamos dormir juntos en el sofá—le dije con una sonrisa picara—él no podrá decir nada, estamos en un lugar público, así que sabrá que lo único que hicimos es dormir.

--Bueno si ese es el caso, entonces acostémonos que ya es tarde y usted señorita necesita descanso—me dijo ayudándome a recostarme en el sofá.

Yo me apreté contra su pecho y poco a poco me fui quedando dormida, mientras Edward me tarareaba y yo respiraba su dulce aroma.

Los rayos del sol que entraban directamente por la amplia ventana de la sala me despertaron. Estaba sola en el sofá, pero escuchaba voces en la cocina. Tan pronto me levante me atacaron unas nauseas horribles, corrí hacia el baño de visitas en una velocidad que creo que batiría el record mundial. Estaba sentada en el suelo del baño con mi cara sobre mis manos que reposaban sobre la tasa, esperando que la oleada de nauseas se me pasara, cuando sentí la tierna mano de Edward frotar mi espalda. Levante mi cabeza levemente para encontrarme con sus dulces ojos, su mirada tenía una mezcla de disculpas y amor. En su otra mano tenía un vaso con agua.

Cuando salimos del baño Charlie me miraba con preocupación.

--No te preocupes papá son malestares matinales—le dije para tranquilizarlo

Edward me ayudo a sentarme en la isleta de la cocina, puso frente a mí un plato de pancakes con huevos revueltos, un vaso de jugo de naranja y una pastilla.

--Edward que es esto?—le pregunte levantandola la "píldora" color roja que estaba frente a mí.

--Son tus vitaminas prenatales, amor—me dijo con una sonrisa.

--Son para embarazadas o para yeguas? Mira el tamaño de esta pastilla es enorme!!—le dije quejándome.

Edward y Charlie rieron. Yo los mire ceñuda a los dos. Edward dejo de reír enseguida mientras que mi padre siguió riendo.

--Lo que pasa amor es que tienen todas las vitaminas y los minerales que necesitan tu y el bebe, veras que no es tan difícil con un poco de practica ni si quiera la sentirás cuando la tragues—me dijo tratando de confortarme. Yo le tire dagas con mis ojos.

--Claro como tú no tienes que tragártelas—le dije con el ceño fruncido.

Charlie rio con más fuerzas. Yo estaba a punto de descargar mi furia contra él; cuando sentí la mano de Edward acariciar el dorso de la mía. Voltee a mirarlo y con una sonrisa tomo la píldora que tenía en la mano, tomo su vaso de jugo y se la trago. Yo lo mire con ojos como platos al igual que Charlie.

--Listo ahora ambos tomaremos las vitaminas—me dijo sacando otra pastilla de la botella y entregándomela.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, como podía ser el tan perfecto. Edward enjugo mis lágrimas y yo me tome la pastilla sin decir nada. Charlie nos miraba interactuar sin decir nada.

Comimos en un silencio agradable. Charlie nunca ha sido de conversar mucho. A las 11 de la mañana íbamos camino a la casa de los Cullen, yo iba en el asiento delantero, mientras Edward iba sentado tras la pared de vidrio. Podía ver que Charlie sonreía cada vez que miraba por el espejo retrovisor. Cuando ya estaba colmando mi paciencia le golpee la pierna y él me miro sonriendo y diciendo "Que?". Yo rodé los ojos y Edward se rio.

El camino a casa de los padres de Edward se me hizo larguísimo. Me imagino que fue gracias a la lenta conducción de Charlie. Los ojos de mi padre se agrandaron cuando vio la belleza de la casa de los Cullen, como costumbre Edward se apresuro a abrirme la puerta del auto.

--Oh, por dios Edward, no llamamos para avisar que traeríamos a Charlie—le susurre cuando escuche que la puerta de la patrulla se cerraba.

--Tranquila amor anoche llame a Esme para decirle—me dijo y me beso la frente.

La puerta principal se abrió revelando a Esme y a Emmett; de pronto me vi atrapada en un fuerte abrazo.

--Hermanita como esta mi sobrinito!!!—me dijo Emmett como siempre dejándome sin respiración. Luego que me dejo en el piso atrapo a Edward en un brazo similar. –Veo que tu suegro te puso a manos de la justicia por desvirgar y embarazar a su hijita—dijo Emmett riéndose.

Yo me puse de un rojo intenso, Edward le gruño logrando que Emmett se riera más fuerte. Por suerte Charlie estaba entretenido conversando con Esme que no se dio cuenta de los comentarios de Emmett.

--Bella, cariño como estas?—me pregunto Esme tan maternal como siempre.—Ya estoy haciendo planes para decorar el cuarto del bebe y la recepción de la boda; después de la comida te los mostrare para que me digas que opinas y podemos cambiar todo lo que no te guste.—me dijo como una niña que entra a una dulcería.

--Estamos, mamá!! Estamos haciendo los planes—le dijo Alice quien llego danzando hasta nosotros.—Oh!! Bella estoy tan feliz por ustedes ya verás mis diseños empecé justo cuando llegamos después del partido, serás la futura mamá mejor vestida del mundo, también te enseñare los diseños que tengo para mí sobrinito o sobrinita como aun no sabemos qué sexo es estoy diseñando para ambos.—me dijo dando brinquitos antes de ir donde estaba Charlie.

Cuando entramos a la casa sucedió algo que me dejo conmocionada. Rosalie me sonrió… no es producto de mi imaginación… ella me está sonriendo. Yo le devolví una sonrisa igual de tímida que la que ella me dio.

Podía ver que no habían pasado ni treinta minutos desde que llegamos y Alice tenía a Charlie envuelto en su dedo meñique. Mi padre la miraba como un tonto. Alice tenía una magia especial con las personas, nadie le podía negar nada.

Nos sentamos a almorzar, cuando pregunte por Jasper y Carlisle me dijeron que ambos estaban en el hospital.

--Charlie, necesitare que vengas un fin de semana a tomarte las medidas del vestido o yo viajare a Forks para tomártelas—me dijo Alice con una sonrisa tan angelical que daba miedo.

--La verdad Alice, tome un par de días libres para venir hasta acá, no creo poder tomarme más días libres hasta la boda—dijo tomando aire como si de pronto se hubiera quedado sin él.

--Bueno entonces no hay problema Charlie. Es más me parece genial, podemos ir todos como una excursión, así conoceremos donde creció Bella!!—chillo ella aplaudiendo.

--Alice, no hay mucho que ver en Forks…--le dije apenada no quería que pidieran días libres solo para ir hasta allá.

--Claro que si, serán dos días geniales!! Tengo tanto que hacer, debo llamar al taller para que se pongan a trabajar. Vamos Charlie déjame tomarte las primeras medidas, así cuando vayamos a Forks, será la prueba final. Vaya estoy tan emocionada!!—dijo levantándose de la mesa y desapareciendo escaleras arriba.

--Ella es siempre así?—pregunto Charlie sorprendido.

Siempre!!—dijimos todos al mismo tiempo, empezando a riéndonos.

Charlie solo sacudió la cabeza. Esme le palmeo el hombro, regalándole una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Luego de unos minutos Alice bajo con una cinta métrica alrededor de su cuello y con una libreta en sus manos. Se llevo a Charlie al estudio y volvieron minutos después.

--Bells… ya me tengo que ir—me dijo mi padre acercándose a mi—Son buenas personas tienen el corazón en el lugar adecuado, se ve que se preocupan por ti. Me siento mucho más tranquilo ahora que se esto. Cuídate y llámame seguido yo… te extraño—dijo y yo sentí un nudo en la garganta nosotros nunca hablamos de sentimientos, éramos muy parecidos en eso.

--Lo hare papá—le dije tratando de tragar el nudo—gracias y cuidate. Te veré pronto—le dije y me puse de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

--Seguro, seguro…cuídate por favor---me respondió antes de acercarse a Edward.

Vi que mi padre le dio un apretón de manos y le susurro algo que no llegue a escuchar ya que estaban a varios metros de distancia de donde yo estaba y todos los balbuceos de Alice hacían difícil escuchar otra cosa. Edward le sonrió y dio un seco asentimiento con su cabeza. Luego que mi padre se despidiera de todos se marcho.

--No fue tan malo, verdad?—me dijo Edward abrazándome por la espalda mientras yo veía como se alejaba la patrulla de mi padre.

--Al menos no terminaste en el hospital por heridas de balas—le bromee—Que te dijo Charlie hace unos minutos?—le pregunte curiosa.

--Nada amor, nada de qué preocuparse—me dijo con una sonrisa.

Le iba a reclamar que sabía que me estaba ocultando algo, cuando fui abordada por Alice y Esme equipadas con cuadernos y libretas en donde tenían todas las cosas que ya habían empezado a planear. Por todos los santos como han podido hacer todo esto en poco menos de dos días. No quería pensar en lo que harían cuando tuvieran más tiempo. Entre los papeles que me mostraban había, bocetos de vestidos de maternidad, de matrimonio, diferentes menús, decoraciones, temas, atuendos de las damas de honor y de recién nacidos.

A las pocas horas llegaron Carlisle y Jasper. Ambos me saludaron efusivamente como siempre. Carlisle me pregunto cómo me sentía y si había tenido algún malestar diferente a los vómitos y mareos matutinos. Cuando le conteste que no, me sonrió y se marcho hacia Edward.

Los vi que subieron las escaleras pero no le pude prestar atención a la expresión de Edward ya que Alice y Esme me tenían enredada tratando de decidir si quería que las servilletas fueran blanco marfil o blanco perla; mientras Rosalie estaba sentada cerca, pero sin participar activamente en la conversación.

* * *

Bueno acá les dejo otro capi. Uy papi Edward y abui Carlisle se fueron al despacho que crípticos u.u

Feliz cumple Edward, mira que me puse a escribir como loca para subir el día de tu cumple.

Mil gracias por los reviews de nuevo, les dejo miles de besitos. Please denle al botoncito verde y déjenme saber sus opiniones. Estoy tratando de corregir los capis anteriores en donde encuentro palabras comidas o mal escritas.

Besitos


	24. Multiple

**Disclaimer: Todo es de Meyer, menos la historia que es mía y Edward que es de Bella ¬_¬ pero bueno que le puedo hacer.**

**Mil millones de gracias por sus reviews, sus alertas y sus favoritos. En verdad son un gran aliento y fuente de inspiración para mí.**

**Este capi POV de Edward lol que sé que muchos lo esperan.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 23**

**Múltiple**

_--Quita tus manos de ella—escuche una voz gritar peligrosamente._

--Char…papá que haces aquí?—pregunto mi ángel asustada.

Me pidió que no dijera nada, que la dejara manejar el asunto, pero yo quería dar la cara por ella y por nuestro pequeño. Tome la decisión cuando escuche el tono frio que uso para decirle que había venido a verla y que lo último que esperaba era encontrarla en esa situación, aun más cuestionando quien era yo.

--Soy Edward Cullen, jefe Swan es un gusto conocerlo—le dije a mi futuro suegro extendiendo mi mano a manera de saludo

--Edward Cullen? El doctor Cullen? Tu vecino?—le dijo a Bella, haciendo como si yo no estuviera frente a él.

Bella le pidió que entráramos a la casa, Charlie se sentó en la sala frente a nosotros y volvió a la carga con sus preguntas.

--Su vecino? No que estaba comprometido con esa modelo? Se está burlando de mi hija?—me pregunto Charlie llevándose las manos a su cintura tocando ligeramente su pistola, parecía una escena de películas de vaqueros.

Mi ángel se removía incomoda, no quería que estuviera tensa, la tensión no es buena ni para ella, ni para el bebe. Apreté su mano para reconfortarla. Cuadre mis hombros y me enfrente a mi suegro.

--Si soy su vecino y estuve comprometido con una modelo y no me estoy burlando de su hija. Quiero a Bella más que a mi propia vida y tengo la suerte que ella corresponde a mis sentimientos.—le dije mirándolo directamente para que pudiera darse cuenta de la sinceridad de mis palabras.

--Están saliendo?—le pregunto a mi ángel una vez más ignorándome, en verdad era un hombre algo cerrado como me advirtió Renee.

Mi ángel seguía nerviosa, podía ver que empezaba a sudar a pesar que el clima estaba fresco. Se seco el rostro con la mano, yo había dejado de mirar a Charlie y me dedique a observarla, me asuste cuando vi el miedo reflejado en sus ojos cafés, de pronto escondió la mano entre nuestras piernas.

--Que tienes en la mano…--le pregunto su padre, mirándola con la cara roja de rabia.

--Na…nada…--le dijo mi ángel y me miro nerviosamente

--Isabella Marie Swan… muéstrame tu mano

Ella extendió su mano mostrándole el anillo, yo la tome entre mis manos. Y me prepare para enfrentar lo que seguía.

--Jefe Swan, sé que no he hecho de la manera tradicional. Pero amo a su hija y ella me ha hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra aceptando mi propuesta. Pensaba hacer un viaje hasta Forks para que habláramos con usted, pero nos tomo la delantera.—le le dije mirándolo a los ojos, llevando la mano de mi ángel a mis labios y besándola suavemente.

--Estas EMBARAZADA!, Estas embarazada!—le grito a mi ángel.

Su rostro se contrajo con diversas emociones: decepción, dolor, rabia y furia. Me miro mientras se llevaba las manos a su cinturón.

--La embarazaste! Embarazaste a mi HIJA sin estar casado con ella!!!—me grito tocando su pistola.

Yo sabía que era verdad, la había embarazado sin estar casados, pero ya me había dejado de arrepentir por lo que paso esa noche. Me prepare para dar la cara a lo que fuera a pasar. Mi ángel salto y se puso frente a mí para tratar de protegerme con su pequeño cuerpo, su rostro estaba pálido y segundos después sus ojos rodaron dentro de su cabeza la tome en mis brazos. Sabía que todo esta situación la estaba afectando y ahora le pasaba la factura.

--Que le hiciste a mi hija? Está enferma? Todo esto es culpa tuya…--me decía irritado mientras me seguía escaleras arriba a nuestra habitación.

--Déjeme acostarla para poderla revisar, Jefe Swan—le dije mientras ponía a mi ángel sobre la cama.

--Acostarla… eso ya lo hiciste por eso esta embarazada!!—me dijo entre dientes.—Que tipo de médico eres?

Ignore su comentario.

--Pediatra—le respondí mientras revisaba a mi ángel. Tome su pulso, revise su respiración y me apresure al baño a tomar un paño y empaparlo con agua.

--No debí dejarla mudar tan lejos y sola—lo escuche que murmuraba para sí mismo. Yo fui a buscar mi maletín que estaba en el armario.

Cuando abrí el armario y vio mis ropas junto con las de mi ángel, empezó a murmurar incoherentemente.

--Niña… inocente…tramposo…matarlo…bebe…matrimonio…umh!...—decía bajo su aliento a mi lado mientras miraba a mi ángel.

Yo seguía ocupándome que mis dos amores estuvieran en perfecto estado, tome mis almohadas y las puse bajo sus piernas.

--Que le estás haciendo? Porque no se despierta? Seguro eres buen médico? No deberíamos llevarla al hospital? –empezó a decirme una vez termine de tomarle la presión.

--No se preocupe jefe Swan, Bella está bien, solo fue una baja de presión, el stress no le hace bien a los embarazos.—le dije mientras le quitaba a mi ángel un mechón que tenía en la frente.

--Humf! Stress… hija….embarazo…Renee… abuelo…boda…--siguió murmurando.

Una vez mi ángel abrió los ojos y tuve la oportunidad de perderme en esos profundos ojos chocolates antes de darle un beso en sus suaves labios olvidándome de todo lo demás. Pronto mi suegro hizo notar su presencia. Mi ángel se está enojando y lo menos quería en este momento era que ella se irritara. Decidí preparar la cena, así la dejaba descansar un rato y ella podría estar un rato a solas con su padre.

Me dedique a preparar la cena, mientras mis pensamientos se iban al día de mañana en donde sabría exactamente el estado de salud de mi ángel. Prepare la mesa del comedor, siendo más cómodo para los tres. Subí y les informe que la cena estaba lista. Estaba terminando de llevar las mesas al comedor cuando los escuche bajando las escaleras. Una vez ayude a mi ángel a sentarse yo tome la silla de su derecha mientras su padre tomaba la de su izquierda.

Cuando Charlie tomo un bocado de la comida, acepto que al menos cuidaba de su hija en ese sentido. Cada vez su padre hacia algún comentario acido ella le lanzaba dagas con los ojos, yo puse mi mano en su muslo y lo acariciaba para calmarla. Las hormonas estaban sacando su lado temperamental incluso conmigo, le hice una pequeña broma y me amenazo con hacerme dormir en el sofá. Trate de rectificar las cosas pero su padre tenía los mismos planes, alego que no se sentiría cómodo pensando en lo que Bella y yo podríamos estar haciendo en el cuarto de al lado.

Suspire resignado. Bella miraba mal a su padre cada vez que decía cosas como "cuanto tiempo trabajas, no quiero que Bella este sola en casa demasiado tiempo" "cuando nazca el bebé seguirás haciendo turnos de noche?" "ganas lo suficiente para mantenerlos a los dos sin tocar el dinero de mi hija?" "espero que no vuelvas seas de los que van detrás de las modelos de tu hermana" Yo soporte el interrogatorio con una sonrisa, podría caminar sobre brazas por ella y lo haría sonriendo.

Mi ángel estaba claramente enojada porque no íbamos a dormir juntos, hice todo lo posible para alegrarla mientras acomodábamos el sofá para que pudiera dormir allí, ella me pidió quedarse conmigo pero yo no quería que ella durmiera incomoda, ella necesita su descanso. La acompañe a la puerta de la habitación y le di un beso en la frente, esta iba a ser una larga noche para mi, baje a mi improvisada cama después que su padre salió al pasillo a ver que estábamos haciendo. Me senté y trate de leer para conciliar el sueño, pero no pude. Quería verla, necesitaba verla. Subí los escalones tratando de hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible, cuando doble la esquina del pasillo sonreí y sacudí la cabeza, al ver recostado en el suelo a mi futuro suegro cuidando que no me fuera a escabullir en la habitación de su hija como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento. Volví al sofá y trate de volver a leer.

Escuche sus suaves pasos acercándose, no pude evitar que una sonrisa iluminara mi rostro en cuando vi esos hermosos ojos chocolates, en cuanto se sentó a mi lado la abrace y le bese la frente, aspirando su aroma.

--Por que estas molestas amor?—le pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta, acaricie su hombro y puse mi libro en la mesita.

--Charlie…--dijo y rodo los ojos—se está tomando demasiado en serio su papel de padre protector. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y lo encontré durmiendo en el suelo frente a la puerta. Estoy tan molesta que urg!!.No tiene derecho ya no soy una niña, puedo dormir donde quiera y con quiera. Él no tiene derecho a meterse en mi vida. –no pude evitar reír se veía tan linda enojada.

--Si, lo vi acostado allá arriba. Él solo te está cuidando amor, no te enojes.

Se me acurruque en su pecho y deje que mi mentón descansara en su pequeña cabeza

--Como lo viste?—me pregunto después de un tiempo.

--Te extrañaba y no podía dormir, solo quería verte—le dije

--Yo tampoco podía dormir. Por eso estoy aquí. Charlie dijo que no podíamos dormir juntos en mi habitación, pero no dijo que no podíamos dormir juntos en el sofá—me dijo sonriendo—él no podrá decir nada, estamos en un lugar público, así que sabrá que lo único que hicimos es dormir.

--Bueno si ese es el caso, entonces acostémonos que ya es tarde y usted señorita necesita descanso—le dije mientras la recostaba en el sofá

Yo me recosté junto a ella y ella se apretó contra mi pecho, empecé a tararear su canción pensando en el día que se la tarareara a nuestro pequeño.

Cuando me desperté en la mañana, me levante con cuidado de no despertarla, se veía tan linda dormida, le di un ligero beso en la frente y me dirigí a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Estaba a mitad de preparar los pancakes cuando escuche unos fuertes pasos retumbar en los escalones.

--Madrugando doctor?—me pregunto mientras me miraba ceñudo

--Buenos días jefe Swan, como paso la noche?—yo sonreí por que en la madrugada me desperté cuando lo sentí en la sala mirándonos dormir abrazados.

--Bien…--me dijo y empezó a prepararse café.

Me dedique a terminar el desayuno, mientras nos envolvía un silencio incomodo. Tomo el frasco de vitaminas y saque una. Cuando llenaba el vaso de agua, escuche como mi ángel se apresuraba al baño. Corrí en su dirección con el vaso aun en mi mano. La encontré sentada en el piso con la cabeza sobre la tasa y los ojos cerrados, empecé a acariciar su espalda, me sentía un poco mal, aunque sabía que estos síntomas eran normales yo era quien la había embarazado, ella seria quien tendría que soportar todos los malestares y ver como su cuerpo se transformaba, yo solo podía estar allí para apoyarla en lo que necesitara. Ella trato de sonreírme pero le salió muy débilmente.

La ayude a sentarse en la cocina y le puse su desayuno enfrente junto con la pastilla de vitaminas. Mi ángel la miro con horror, la pastilla era enorme y no pude evitar reírme junto con mi suegro.

--Lo que pasa amor es que tienen todas las vitaminas y los minerales que necesitan tu y el bebe, veras que no es tan difícil con un poco de practica ni si quiera la sentirás cuando la tragues—le dije amorosamente, pero ella me miro aun más molesta

--Claro como tú no tienes que tragártelas—me replico enojada.

Es cierto ella era la que tenia por todo para darme el regalo más hermoso…nuestro hijo. Así que pensé que lo menos que podía hacer era reconfortarla en todo lo que podía. Total son solo vitaminas. Tome la pastilla que tenía en la mano y me trague con un poco de jugo de naranja

--Listo ahora ambos tomaremos las vitaminas—le dije y saque otra pastilla de la botella y se la entregue.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se derramaron por las esquinas de estos, yo lleve mis manos a su bello rostro las enjugue. Me había olvidado totalmente que teníamos compañía. Comimos en un silencio cómodo. Para ir a casa de mis padres Charlie decidió que iríamos en su patrulla, me hizo sentarme en el asiento trasero detrás el plexiglás podía ver que Charlie se sentía feliz de detenerme sentado allí cada vez que miraba por el espejo retrovisor sonreía burlonamente, me imagino que lo único que deseaba era poderme meter tras las rejas así me mantendría lejos de su hija. Bella no soporto más y lo golpeo en la pierna. Yo no pude evitar reírme

Llegamos a casa de mis padres Emmet recibió a mi ángel con uno de sus abrazos

--Hermanita como esta mi sobrinito!!!—le dijo abrazándola, luego me atrapo en un abrazo –Veo que tu suegro te puso a manos de la justicia por desvirgar y embarazar a su hijita--como diablos dice eso frente a mi suegro, mi ángel se sonrojo.

Mi madre y Alice parecían tenerlo todo planeado, solo falto que nos dijeran a que universidad iría nuestro hijo.

-Edward… estoy tan feliz, todas las cosas están tomando su cauce ahora—me dijo mi madre abrazándome y dándome un beso.

--Oye Em, son ideas mías o Rose le acaba de sonreír a Bella?—le pregunte en un susurro a mi hermano.

--Pues créelo… no se que diablos le paso, el día del partido andaba toda irritada y cuando se entero que tienes tanto tino que embarazaste a la pequeñita se puso toda… rara—me respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Yo deje de pensar en eso, Rosalie es muy difícil de comprender. Además estaba un tanto inquieto Carlisle aun no me había llamado para darme los resultados de los exámenes.

Cuando nos sentamos a almorzar, Alice decidió que haríamos un viaje a Forks para que ella pudiera tomarle las medidas finales al traje de Charlie. Yo me sentía feliz, así conocería un poco más de la vida de mi ángel. Charlie como todos los demás no podía escapar del hechizo de mi hermana, que ya lo manejaba con su dedo meñique.

Mi suegro se dispuso a retirarse, se despidió de mi ángel. Lo vi acercarse a mí.

--Tengo muchas armas y conexiones con la ley todo puede parecer un accidente…Recuerda eso antes de hacerle daño a mi niña—me dijo medio en broma y medio en serio mientras me abrazaba incómodamente. Yo asentí solamente.

Luego que se despidiera de toda mi familia se fue y yo abrace a mi ángel quien estaba curiosa de lo que me había dicho su padre. No le iba a contar así que la distraje con tonterías. Pronto mi madre y hermana se la llevaron para que vieran todo lo que tenían preparado para ella había bocetos de vestidos, menús para la boda, posibles locaciones, modelos de invitaciones cuando trate de dar mi opinión y decirles que no queríamos algo grande , me miraron como si me fueran a arrancar la cabeza, mi pobre ángel solo se encogió y se acerco a mi cuando Alice de manera muy educada me dijo "Edward, esto es cosa de mujeres tú no tienes nada que ver en todo esto" yo levante una ceja… que no tenía nada que ver con esto? Si era mi boda, mi futura esposa y mi hijo… como no tenía nada que ver en eso.

Me levante y me puse a mirar por la ventana, si Carlisle no me llamaba en una hora lo llamaría yo a él.

--Edward… felicidades…--me dijo la voz de Rosalie sacándome de mis pensamientos.

--Vaya.. pues gracias Rosalie—le dije algo confundido

--No te voy a decir que lamento todo lo anterior por que no es así… es solo que… wau Edward! Un bebé—me dijo palmeando mi hombro mientras sacudía su cabeza y se alejaba.

Escuche el auto de Carlisle entrando al garaje. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse. Carlisle fue directo hacia mi ángel yo seguí con la mirada, le pregunto unas cuantas cosas y vino en mi dirección.

--Carlisle…pasa algo?—le pregunte preocupado.

--Vamos a mi despacho Edward, creo que es mejor que hablemos allá—me dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

Mi corazón latía acelerado mientras subíamos las escaleras, no podía frenar mi mente de pasar por todos los posibles escenario, pero no quería pensar en ellos hasta que Carlisle me dijera. Cuando llegamos a su despacho me di la vuelta y lo enfrente.

--Carlisle te demando que me digas ahora mismo que pasa con mi mujer y con mi hijo—le dije gruñendo

--Lamento haberte asustado Edward… la verdad no pasa nada malo o eso creo… solo pensé que sería mejor hablar en privado. –me dijo poniendo su maletín sobre el escritorio y sacando un sobre.

Cuando me entrego el sobre, lo rompí para sacar los análisis. Escuche a Carlisle reír suavemente. Quería gruñirle pero tenía primero que asegurarme que ellos estaban bien. Mis ojos recorrieron los resultados, pero mi atención fue captada por dos cosas. Yo sabía la posibilidad de que estuviera anémica… pero…

--Carlisle… pediste que repitieran las pruebas para estar seguros?—le pregunte a mi padre

--Pedí que los repitieran tres veces Edward ya no quedaba muestra para una cuarta vez, por eso no te había llamado antes—me dijo esbozando una sonrisa

Yo me senté frente a él y me pase las manos por el cabello.

--Entonces es casi seguro? Que plan vas a seguir?—le pregunte.

--Le mandare hierro adicional, trata que no beba leche ya sabes que eso no deja que se fije el hierro y ahora ella lo necesita mucho…si con tratamiento oral no funciona podemos pasar a inyectárselo tres veces a la semana hasta que su hemoglobina mejore, luego hacemos tratamiento de mantenimiento.—me dijo como si ya hubiera estado pensando en eso.

--Y sobre lo otro? Los niveles de la hormona sugieren… múltiple?—le pregunte y no pude evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por mi rostro.

--Si Edward estoy un 95% seguro que es múltiple.—me dijo sonriendo igual—no quería decírtelo allá abajo frente a todos, no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, lamento haberte asustado—me dijo mi padre un poco apenado.

--Estoy feliz es solo… que wao!… no me lo esperaba—le dije con sinceridad.—Carlisle?

--Si Edward podemos volver al hospital, lo deje todo listo podemos hacerle un ultrasonido y si quieres podemos tomarle otra muestra para ver si hoy la hormona ha duplicado los resultados, de esa manera estaremos 100% seguros.—me dijo volviendo a tomar su maletín.

--Le iré a avisar…gracias Carlisle—le dije con el corazón en la mano antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

Necesitaba verla, quería tenerla entre mis brazos para saber que todo era realidad y no un hermoso sueño. Baje las escaleras de dos en dos, todas las miradas se posaron en mi cuando iba bajando, mi ángel mi hermoso ángel me miraba con eso hermosos ojos abiertos como platos, llegue hasta ella rápidamente y la tome en mis brazos, la bese con todo el amor que sentía, no me importo que mi familia estuviera mirándonos, mi lengua rozo su labio rogándole por su permiso, ella se veía un tanto sorprendida pero me permitió el acceso intensifique el beso, mientras le daba vueltas. Me separe de ella para que pudiera respirar pero deje mi frente pegada a la suya. Sus ojos estaban llenos de silenciosas preguntas. No se escuchaba ni un susurro en la sala parece que todos estaban tan sorprendidos como ella.

--Bell, amor tenemos que ir al hospital de vuelta. Quiero que Carlisle te haga un examen y un ultrasonido—le dije y le bese la punta de la nariz.

--Edward, los resultados? El bebe?—me pregunto entrando en pánico.

De pronto todos empezaron a hacerme preguntas.

--Que te dijo Carlisle?—me pregunto mi madre

--Pasa algo con mi sobrino?—dijo Emmett

--No te quedes callado y contesta—me exigió Alice.

--No tienes nada de qué preocuparte amor—le dije limpiando las lagrimas que se derramaron por sus ojos.

--Entonces porque tengo que volver al hospital?—me pregunto

--Si.. eso mismo, porque tiene que volver al hospital si todo está bien—me dijo Alice.

Tome un respiro y me prepare mentalmente para lo que venía.

--Pues es sencillo, resulta que los niveles de la hormona gonadotrofina corionica están elevados—les respondí

--Habla en cristiano Edward, no todos somos médicos—me dijo Emmett

--si hijo por favor habla claro—dijo mi madre acercándose a nosotros

--Pues la hormona gonadotrofina corionica es la hormona del embarazo y cuando sus niveles son elevados indican claramente la posibilidad de un embarazo múltiple—les dije.

--Múltiple?—preguntaron todos a la misma vez.

--Si múltiple…--les dije centrando toda mi atención en la hermosa castaña que tenía en mis brazos.—es muy posible que estemos esperando gemelos—le susurre.

--Gemelos?—me pregunto mi ángel con los ojos abiertos como platos pero con una sonrisa igual que la mía.

Escuche un jadeo de parte de mis hermanos y mi madre. Seguido de gritos.

--NO PUEDE SER GEMELOS!!—grito Alice—Oh por dios mamá tenemos que volver a diseñar el cuarto del bebe deben haber dos de cada cosa.

--Necesitan una casa más grande… tenemos que remodelarla…gemelos—dijo mi madre limpiándose las lagrimas.

--Vaya hermano, hay que ver que no haces nada a medias que puntería—dijo Emmett riendo atronadoramente ganándose un golpe de Rosalie.

Mi ángel había enterrado su rostro en mi hombro y yo acariciaba sus cabellos mientras la apretaba fuerte contra mí.

--Por lo visto se enteraron de las noticias—dijo mi padre bajando las escaleras.

Mi madre corrió hasta él y lo beso.

--oh Carlisle por qué no me dijiste—le dijo regañándolo

--Lo siento querida, pero pensé que los padres debían enterarse primero—le dijo besándole la frente.—ahora iremos a hacerle un ultrasonido a Bella para confirmar el resultado, así que no se emocionen hasta después—nos dijo mi padre a todos.

--Pues que esperamos, vamos—dijo Alice dando brinquitos

--No pensaran ir todos—les dije, mi madre y Alice me miraban como si me fueran a arrancar la cabeza.

--A que te refieres con eso Edward Anthony… yo voy a ir a conocer a mi nieto—me dijo mi madre subiendo las escaleras con Alice.

--Bueno creo que si van con nosotros—dijo mi padre riéndole levemente.

De pronto sentí mi hombro húmedo…Oh por dios mi ángel estaba llorando y no me había dado cuenta.

--Que pasa amor?—le pregunte alarmado… ella no quería tener dos? Ella siguió derramando lágrimas en mi hombro.

La senté sobre mi regazo y la hice mirarme. Ella sonreía pero tenía los ojos rojos y lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

--Oh Edward en verdad crees que puedan ser gemelos?—me pregunto mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo.

--Bueno estábamos casi 100% seguros, pero queremos confírmalo… porque? No quieres que sean dos?—le pregunte un tanto asustado.

--No seas tonto Edward Cullen—me dijo dándome un golpe en el brazo—estoy muy feliz un poco asustada pero muy feliz—me dijo antes de darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

--Todos listo andando que quiero ver a mis nietos—dijo mi madre bajando las escaleras con Alice pegada a sus talones.

Alice, mi madre, Bella y yo subimos en el auto de mi padre. Emmett y Rosalie se quedaron en casa a esperar a que regresáramos. Rosalie dijo que se quedaría a preparar la cena, pero yo sabía que aun no estaba preparada para abrirse del todo con nosotros.

Mientras viajábamos en el auto mi ángel estaba recostada sobre mi hombro. Mi madre estaba sentada junto a mi padre, pero tenía el cuerpo girado para poder hablar con Alice sobre todas las cosas que podrían hacer si resultaban ser gemelos. Yo veía a mi padre por el retrovisor y cada vez que mi madre o Alice decían cosas como "vestidos de marineros" o "trajes rosados idénticos" rodaba los ojos al igual que yo. Durante todo el camino mi ángel y yo teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas colocadas directamente sobre su aun plano vientre.

Cuando llegamos al hospital nos dirigimos directamente a la oficina de Carlisle. Yo ayude a subir a mi ángel a la camilla y le entregue una botella de agua para que tomara mientras esperábamos al laboratorista para que le sacara otra muestra de sangre para revisar los niveles hormonales.

--Bella amor, tomate toda el agua, necesitamos que tu vejiga este llena para poder ver bien tu útero—le dije mientras esperábamos.

--Estoy algo nerviosa—me dijo mordiendo su labio después de tomar un sorbo de agua.

--No te preocupes cielo todo va a estar bien—le dijo mi madre tomando su mano.

A los pocos minutos llego el laboratorista y repetí el mismo proceso que ayer, para mantenerla calmada. Luego que él se fue. Alice entro sonriendo con un paquete en sus manos. No le preste atención porque estaba concentrado en mi ángel.

--Bella amor baja tu ropa hasta la línea del bikini—le dije mientras le subía un poco la camiseta dejando expuesto su plano abdomen.

--Umm… creo que necesito ir al baño—dijo mordiéndose el labio mirando la botella de agua que se había tomado hace unos minutos.

--En poco tiempo podrás Bella, ahora vamos a que conozcas a tu hijo—le dijo mi padre con una sonrisa paternal.

--Hijos, papá.. recuerda que pueden ser dos—le dijo Alice quien estaba junto a mi madre mirando atentamente la pantalla de televisión.

Yo tome la mano de mi ángel mientras mi padre exprimía la botella de gel sobre su bajo abdomen. Ella presiono mi mano y yo la mire.

--Esta frio… --me dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo me incline y le bese la frente mientras ambos volvíamos a centrar nuestra atención en la pantalla. Mi padre tomo el transductor y lo poso sobre su abdomen justo encima del gel. Yo sostuve la respiración en cuanto apareció la imagen todos incluyendo mi padre soltamos un jadeo.

En la pantalla dentro de un solo saco habían dos corazones latiendo, dos pedacitos de Bella y míos.

--Oh Bella—dije antes de estrellar mis labios contra los de ella.

--Estas llorando?—me dijo ella mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas.

--Gracias—le dije besando sus manos.

--Bueno parece que serán dos nuevos Cullen, al menos no parece que haya otro escondido—dijo mi padre riendo.

--Ohh!! Son gemelos?—preguntaron mi madre y Alice a la vez.

--Si serán gemelos idénticos, ambos están dentro de un solo saco—les dijo mi padre.

--Papá imprime!! Imprime!!—empezó a brincar Alice hasta llegar donde él.

Saco un pequeño porta retrato del paquete que traía en sus manos.

--Donde conseguiste eso Alice?—le pregunto mi ángel

--De la tienda de regalos del hospital—le dijo mientras le quitaba a mi padre la impresión y la colocaba dentro.

--Así que allí era donde te habías metido, no puedes pasar por ningún lugar donde vendan algo y no tengas que parar a comprarlo—le dije y ella me saco la lengua.

--Aquí tienes Bella—le dijo dándole el porta retrato con la primera foto de nuestros hijos.

--Muchas gracias Alice—le dijo ella con voz rota mientras acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos la foto.

Los ojos de mi ángel seguían llenos de lágrimas, yo besaba cada una de ellas. No podía estar más feliz.

Mi padre imprimió un par de imágenes más antes de irnos. Le entrego una a mi madre y una a mí.

Deje a Bella con mis padres en el consultorio y fui al laboratorio a buscar los resultados aunque ya tenía toda la confirmación que necesitaba.

--Edward.. enhorabuena me entere que vas a ser papá..ere un pillo no me habías dicho—me dijo Eleazar.

--Sip.. y aquí tengo la prueba del delito—le dije mostrándole la imagen que Carlisle me dio.

--Vaya!! Gemelos—me dijo en cuanto vio la imagen.

--Si gemelos—le dije con sonriendo como idiota.

--Bueno pues felicidades de nuevo entonces—me dijo palmeando mi hombro.

--Gracias, te veo mañana Eleazar voy al laboratorio a recoger un examen que le hicimos a Bella.

Cuando llegue al laboratorio tome el examen y lo leí, sip la hgc se duplico desde ayer. Nuestro embarazo va viento en popa.

Cuando regrese ya estaban listos para irnos. Carlisle le hecho un ojeada al resultado y lo anexo al expediente de mi ángel. Cuando íbamos de regreso paramos en una luz roja frente a un KFC, Bella chillo… realmente chillo en mi oído.

--Oh Carlisle por favor podemos parar un segundo allí quiero una alitas honey barbecue y un batido de fresa, por favor!!—suplico mi ángel como si l vida se le fuera en eso.

Yo sacudí mi cabeza y Carlisle rio quedamente.

--Claro Bella—le dijo aparcando en el auto rápido.

Una vez Carlisle tomo el paquete Bella prácticamente se lo arranco de las manos. El primer antojo sonreí y le bese la cabeza. Aunque debo reconocer que olían muy bien. Cuando le fui a robar una me asesino con la mirada, realmente me dio una mirada que no tenía nada que envidiarle a las de Alice.

--Compra las tuyas si quieres—me gruño mientras le daba una mordida a una.

Todos se rieron de mí en el auto, no dejaron de hacerme bromas durante el camino, diciéndome que es de mala educación tratar de robarle comida a una mujer embarazada.

Cuando llegamos ya Rosalie tenía la comida lista y servida en el comedor. Les dijimos que iban a haber dos nuevos Cullen. Rosalie tímidamente se acerco a mi ángel.

--Puedo…puedo verlos?—le pregunto con un susurro.

Mi ángel abrió los ojos como platos y saco el porta retrato de su bolso.

--Claro.. Rosalie—le dijo entregándoselos.

--Son tan pequeños…--dijo mirando la foto

--Si lo son..—le dijo mi ángel con una enorme sonrisa

Desde ese momento Rosalie se unió a la conversación de las mujeres sobre todo lo relacionado con los bebés y la boda.

Cuando nos sentamos a comer, mi ángel se sirvió un buen plato. Todos la miramos interrogantes.

--Hermanita Edward no te da comida en casa?—le pregunto Emmett burlándose.

--Oye estoy comiendo por tres aquí—dijo sacándole la lengua

Todos nos reímos. Jasper llego unos minutos más tarde y volvimos a repetir toda la historia. Decidí que pasaríamos la noche en casa de mis padres. Alice nos acompaño hasta mi habitación.

--Edward… no tengo nada que ponerme—me dijo mi ángel

--No seas tontita Bella, claro que sí. Como Edward tiene ropa aquí, yo te compre ropa para que también tuvieras, sabía que la ibas a necesitar un día de estos.

--Alice!!—mi ángel se quejo

Alice solo se rio y salió danzando de la habitación. Mi ángel se fue a dar un baño mientras yo me quitaba la ropa para quedar en mis bóxers, luego me senté en mi piano. Comencé a tocar claro de luna, pensando en todas las cosas buenas que me han pasado en poco más de un mes. Mi ángel salió luciendo tan hermosa que me robo el aliento llevaba un camisón de seda rosado que apenas cubría lo suficiente, le indique que se sentara a mi lado en la banca y empecé a tocar su nana.

--Es la misma que me tarareas en las noches—me dijo mi ángel recostando su cabeza en mi hombro.

--La hice para ti amor—le dije mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios.

--Es muy hermosa…gracias—me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Yo deje de tocar y tome su rostro en mis manos. La bese con ternura y adoración. Esta vez fue su lengua quien pidió acceso a mi boca yo se lo concedí ella llevo sus manos a mi cabello, mientras las mías recorrían su espalda, la sentí temblar y la presione más contra mi pecho. Con un solo movimiento la lleve a mis piernas ella quedo sentada con sus piernas a los lados de las mías. Solté sus labios para ocuparme de su cuello, donde deje besos húmedos, ella gimió y se froto contra mi evidente erección. Este ángel iba a ser mi muerte.

--Bella…--le dije como advertencia, ella se volvió a frotar.

Lo único que separaba su cálido centro de mi erección era la fina tela de mis bóxers y sus panties.

--Edward… por favor…--me dijo mientras mordía mi oído.

--Por favor que amor…que necesitas?—le pregunte con una voz ronca que salió amortigua por la piel de su cuello.

--Te necesito… te deseo ahora…--me dijo respirando pesadamente.

--Bella—yo gruñí antes de tomar su camisón y sacarlo de su perfecto cuerpo dejándola solamente con unos panties rosados que hacían juego con el camisón.—eres tan hermosa…

Tome uno de sus perfectos pezones entre mis labios y deje que mi lengua jugara con ellos hasta que se volvieron duros, mordí suavemente uno mientras pellizque el otro con mis dedos. Ella arqueo su espalda y poso una mano sobre las teclas del piano que hicieron un sonido discordante. No me importo que nos escucharan yo estaba demasiado perdido en las sensaciones que atravesaban mi cuerpo. Mi erección estaba volviéndose dolorosa. Tome los bordes de sus panties con mis dos manos y desgarre la tela.

--Oye esos me gustaban—me dijo casi riendo.

--Te comprare diez iguales después—le dije antes de llevar mis manos a su trasero y apretarlo.

Ella dejo escapar un gritito de sorpresa, yo roce mis dedos con su centro, deslice uno dentro de ella. Ella estaba tan mojada que eso hace que casi me viniera en ese momento. Adicione un segundo dedo y bombee dentro de ella un par de veces, mi ángel lloriqueaba cada vez que mis dedos se curvaban y rozaban su punto G. Cuando saque mis dedos de su interior, ella gruño de frustración. Yo lleve los dos dedos que estuvieron dentro de ella y me los lleve a la boca, saboreando mi droga. Ella me miro y sus ojos se volvieron oscuros.

--Sabes tan bien amor—le dije antes de besarla para que ella se pudiera probar.

Ella gimió en mi boca y froto su humedad contra mi entrepierna. Llevo sus pequeñas manos a mis bóxers y jugó con el elástico.

--Creo que está demasiado vestido Dr. Cullen—le dijo roncamente.—creo que debemos hacer algo al respecto

Jo..de..me… pensé cuando la escuchar hablar así. Me levante de la banca con ella sobre mí. Mientras ella enrollaba sus piernas en mi cintura yo empuje mis bóxers para liberar mi erección. Ella termino el trabajo bajándolo con una de sus piernas mientras la otra estaba fuertemente atada a mí. La tome por el trasero mientras me volvía a sentar, la tenia levantada mientras alineaba mi erección con su centro. Deje que mi punta tocara levemente sus labios.

--Por favor—suplico contra la piel de mi cuello.

Yo no podía negarle nada a este ángel la deslice suavemente sobre mi erección.

--Urg! Bella eres tan estrecha—le dije mientras su cuerpo apretaba mi miembro.

Ella hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar un gruñido mientras se volvía a apoyar en mi piano haciendo que resonara por toda la habitación. Espere unos segundos antes de empezar a moverme dentro y fuera de ella. Ella levanto su rostro y me miro antes de darme un beso apasionado. Empezó a encontrar mis embestidas apoyándose en las teclas, cada vez que mis caderas subían las suyas bajaban y el piano sonaba. Yo enterré mi rostro en sus pechos que subían y bajaban al compas de nuestro ritmo. Tome un pezón y lo mordí, mi ángel halo mi cabello.

--Grrr! Edward… fuerte…rápido…--me dijo entre jadeos.

Mis embestidas se hicieron cada vez más rápidas y profundas, las notas discordantes del piano y sus jadeos eran música para mis oídos. Yo estaba cerca de terminar pero quería que ella llegara antes.

--Bella… vente para mí.. vente en mi piano…--le dije y mordí su cuello.

--Mmm…Edward…cerca…--me dijo casi sin coherencia.

Yo metí una de mis manos entre nuestros cuerpos y tome su tierno brote entre mi dedo pulgar e índice, lo pellizqué levemente y sentí como sus paredes se contrajeron contra mi miembro. –Edward—escuche que dijo tratando de amortiguar su grito contra la piel de mi hombro.

--Bella!!—gruñí yo contra su cabello.

Tuve que recargarme contra el piano para poder recuperar mi aliento.

--Eres…asombrosa…amor…--le dije tratando de tomar aire.

--Y eso… que no tengo practica…Dr. Cullen —me dijo

Yo la mire y ella tenía una sonrisa picara bailando en sus labios. Mi ángel tenía una expresión que la hacía ver como un ángel de la tentación. La tome en brazos y la recosté en mi cama. Su cuerpo desnudo era un espectáculo, no podía creer que ya estuviera casi listo para seguir, me incline sobre su vientre.

--Niños… en verdad… su madre va a ser mi muerte—les dije antes de darle un beso en el vientre y llevar sus piernas a mis hombros.

* * *

**Orales pero que golosos u.u Esta Bella no deja que mi Edward coja un respiro. Si ya se me tarde en actualizar, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry pero se los compense 13 páginas y mucho amor, bebes y un lemon lol. Quien no dijo Ahhhh cuando Alice le dio la foto del bebe a Bella? Porque yo si XD A Carlisle casi le oy un zape por ser tan criptico u.u  
**

**Ahora mis reviews u.u besitos**


	25. Cumpleaños

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que te parezca familiar es de Meyer, como siempre Edward le pertenece a Bella, que puedo hacer. Pero las vueltas de la vida son mías XD**

**OMG 1000 reviews no me lo puedo creer, estoy tan feliz XD mil gracias a todas y a todos por hacer esto posible.**

**Este capi es BPOV**

**Capitulo 24**

**Cumpleaños**

--Niños… en verdad… su madre va a ser mi muerte—hablo contra mi vientre antes de besarlo y poner mis piernas en sus hombros.

Me miro a los ojos con una expresión que dejaba ver el deseo que estaba conteniendo. Nunca había sido tan atrevida y nunca lo había deseado tanto como hoy. No sé si es porque estoy mucho más que feliz por la noticia de mis bebes o por las hormonas, pero lo necesitaba ahora. Edward lo sabia pero estaba tomándose su tiempo y eso me estaba torturando.

--Edward!!—lloriquee yo al mismo tiempo que empujaba mis caderas hacia abajo.

--Paciencia, amor—me dijo regalándome una sonrisa torcida y volviendo a besar mis muslos.

Él estaba jugando sucio besaba y acariciaba todo mi cuerpo menos el lugar donde yo quería que centrara su atención. Lentamente fue subiendo por mis piernas dejando húmedos besos por cada superficie que tocaba, su perfecta nariz rozo la parte interna de mis muslos los sentí inhalar como si estuviera olfateando el mejor perfume del mundo, yo me sonroje al saber que estaba oliendo mi excitación.

--Hueles demasiado apetitoso para tu propio bien amor—me dijo antes de lamer mi cálido centro.

Yo apreté las sabanas con las manos y me mordí el labio para reprimir el gemido que amenazaba con escapar de mi boca. Ya los demás debían haber terminado de ver la película, no podía permitirme otra sesión como la del piano.

Edward empezó a mordisquear mis labios inferiores, mientras que con dedo dibujaba círculos en mi clítoris, yo volví a empujar mis caderas y lo escuche reír suavemente. Las vibraciones que su risa trasmitió a mi sensible área hicieron que soltara un jadeo. No tuve tiempo a recuperarme de esas sensaciones cuando sentí su lengua deslizarse dentro de mí. Edward conocía tan bien mi cuerpo sabía exactamente donde tocar. Su lengua empezó a embestirme una y otra vez mientras sus dedos jugaban expertamente con mi sensible brote

--Edward!!—gruñí entre dientes cuando sentí que el calor alojado en mi estomago amenazaba con explotar.

Él también lo noto, las embestidas de su lengua se hicieron más rápidas cuando curvo su lengua para tocar el punto que sabia me haría explotar, tuve que llevarme una mano a mi boca para morderla y así evitar gritar su nombre. Mis paredes empezaron a contraerse, pero su lengua y sus dedos jamás abandonaron la faena. Mientras trataba de controlar mi respiración, sentí la lengua limpiar todos mis jugos. Subió por mi abdomen dando pequeños besos hasta llegar a mis labios. Me beso con ternura con adoración. Yo sonreí como tonta contra sus labios.

--Ahora dígame señorita Swan, que era lo que decía sobre la practica?—me dijo presionando su evidentemente excitado miembro contra mi estomago.

Yo sonreí la noche apenas empezaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me desperté envuelta en los protectores brazos de mi amado, me quede estudiando sus facciones, tenía una expresión de paz y una sonrisa en sus labios. Empecé a recordar los eventos de la noche anterior, yo cabalgando a Edward sobre la banca del piano, el rostro de Edward enterrado entre mis piernas, mis piernas alrededor de las caderas de Edward mientras me embestía una y otra vez haciéndome olvidar mi propio nombre. Sentí mis labios curvarse en una gran sonrisa, había sido una gran suerte que sus padres y hermanos hubieran bajado al sótano donde tenían una sala de cine para ver Tornado ya que Emmett decía que nada era más sexy que ver una rubia persiguiendo una imparable fuerza de la naturaleza, Rosalie lo golpeo y le dijo que esa había sido una de las actuaciones más memorables de Helen Hunt.

Trate de levantarme para ir al baño, pero al igual que en los últimos días tuve que correr para poder vomitar, como podía vomitar tanto en las mañanas si no tenía nada en el estomago. Edward estuvo a mi lado enseguida tratando de confortarme. Lo cómico era que los dos estábamos desnudos sentados en el suelo del baño mientras yo abrazaba a la taza que se había convertido recientemente en mi mejor amiga. Genial Bella ahora eres sarcástica hasta contigo misma, espero que mis hijos no hereden eso de mí.

Luego de lavarme los dientes y beber un poco de agua tome un rápido baño; cuando salí del baño envuelta en una toalla para vestirme Edward estaba recogiendo nuestras ropas de anoche. Me sonroje cuando vi que tenía en la mano los retazos de mi ropa interior.

--Si salimos te comprare los diez que te prometí anoche—me dijo guiñándome un ojo y sonriendo torcidamente.

--Vamos a desayunar —le dije con la cara roja evadiendo su comentario. –Edward para cuando es la fecha de la boda?—le pregunte y me mordí el labio

Edward coloco nuestra ropa en el canasto y se acerco a mí.

--Te parece muy pronto en un mes?—me pregunto sonriendo.

--Que tal mes y medio, así le damos tiempo a Esme y a Alice para tenerlo todo listo sin que me traigan como loca de un lado a otro?

--Tus palabras son ordenes, amor.—me dijo tomando mi rostro

Edward se inclino para darme un beso en los labios y yo me levante en las puntas de mis dedos para poder alcanzarlo, su lengua rozo mi labio inferior pidiendo acceso. En cuanto le concedí acceso su lengua empezó a ominar la mía, sus manos se posaron en mi trasero y apretó mis nalgas haciéndome enrollar mis piernas en torno a su cintura, de pronto sentí la pared contra mi espalda. Mis manos se aferraron a su cabello. Una de sus manos empezó a acariciar mi estomago bajo mi camiseta. Yo me frote contra él y el beso se volvió más anomalístico. Edward tomo mi labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo mordió, yo ahogue un gemido en su boca. Quite mis manos de su cabello y las lleve a los botones de su camisa. Nos sobresalto un golpe en la puerta.

--Están vestidos?—dijo la voz de Alice

--Te juro que creo que lo hacen a propósito—me susurro Edward en el oído

Yo no pude evitar reírme por el tono de voz que uso.

--Claro ríete… como tú no tienes que ocultar tu problema.—me dijo embistiendo mis caderas para que notara sobre lo que me estaba hablando.

--Por que tienes a mi hermana contra la pared Edward?—pregunto Alice entrando a la habitación fingiendo inocencia.

--Alice…vete…--le dijo Edward sin mirarla

Yo me sonroje y solté mis piernas de la cintura de Edward.

--No me iré vine a ver si mi nueva hermana nos puede tocar una pieza en el piano… supongo que anoche le estabas enseñando algunas cosas.—dijo Alice y mi rostro se torno diez veces más rojo de lo que nunca estuvo.

Cuando Jasper empezó a reír, me di cuenta que teníamos más compañía y escondí el rostro en el pecho de Edward. Oh por dios que vergüenza, como escucharon? No que supuestamente estaban viendo una película en una habitación a prueba de sonidos?

--Fuera!—les dijo Edward pero pude intuir una sonrisa en su voz.

--No es justo Edward tu nunca me has dejado acercarme a tu piano y anoche cuando subí a buscar unas cervezas para mi Rose escuche todo un concierto—dijo Emmett riendo atronadoramente—después de lo que se escucho anoche no me extraña que mi hermanita este esperando gemelos—volvió a reír y Rosalie también.

--Claro que no te dejo acercar a mi piano, es mío y hago con él lo que quiera—le respondió Edward a punto de reírse.

Le di con el codo en las costillas, mi cara estaba imposiblemente roja y Edward no estaba ayudando. Él se separo un poco de mi para verme a la cara.

--Que?—me pregunto fingiendo inocencia

--No te preocupes Bella, solo los escuchamos nosotros cuatro por que Emmett bajo las escaleras a velocidad sobrehumana para decirnos, la curiosidad pudo más que nosotros así que subimos "disimuladamente" hasta la cocina y pues escuchamos que no tocas muy bien que digamos, pero donde quedaría la diversión si no fuera así—dijo Jasper.

Por todos los cielos supuestamente Jasper es el más serio después de Edward. Me arme de valor no iba a dejar que todos se siguieran riendo incluyendo a Edward.

--Pues espero poder practicar más Jasper, quien sabe de pronto en nuestra próxima visita les dé un concierto más armonioso—les dije con una sonrisa y tuve la satisfacción de ver cinco pares de ojos que casi se salieron de sus orbitas.

--Si quieres nos podemos quedar otra noche más aquí, amor. –me dijo Edward con una tonta sonrisa y los ojos iluminados.

Le lance una mirada asesina y él solo me sonrió y me dijo "que?" de la manera más inocente que hay. Le iba a responder sarcásticamente cuando mi estomago rugió a bien rugir de manera ruidosa.

--Parece que mis sobrinos tienen hambre, vamos a desayunar Bella—dijo Alice sacándome de los brazos de Edward.

--Hey!!—dijo Edward quejándose.

--Tú siempre la tienes para ti solo, no seas egoísta y aprende a compartir hermanito. A demás tú tienes trabajo hoy, recuerdas?—le respondió Alice sacándome por la puerta aunque antes me pareció escuchar que Edward dijo algo como "duendecillo maléfico"

Cuando llegamos al comedor Esme y Carlisle estaban sentados desayunando. Tenía mucha hambre y por suerte en medio de la mesa había una enorme pila de pancackes que suerte.

--Buenos días Esme… Carlisle—les dije dándoles un beso en la mejilla.

--Bien gracias, cariño. Como pasaste la noche?—me pregunto Esme moviéndome las cejas como lo hacía Emmett, por todos los cielos ya sabía de dónde había salido él. Carlisle se ahogo con su café y toda la mesa estallo en risas.

--La pase muy bien gracias Esme—dije sonrojada.

Me serví los pancackes y los llene de miel. Edward puso la enorme píldora a un lado de mi plato y yo solté un suspiro. Edward me tomo la mano y cuando lo mire ya se estaba tomando la pastilla, así que seguí su ejemplo. Todos en la mesa nos miraron curiosos.

--Hermanito el hecho que ella espere gemelos, no significa que los dos tengan que tomar las vitaminas, solo le hacen efecto a ella. Eres medico debes saber esas cosas—le dijo Emmett riendo.

--No Emmett. Edward solo lo hace como un gesto de solidaridad conmigo, para que yo no tenga que pasar por eso sola—le dije frunciéndole el ceño

Esme, Alice y Rosalie exclamaron un "Awww" al mismo tiempo y Emmett se gano un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza por parte de Rosalie.

--Que hice ahora Rose?—le pregunto Emmett mirando a Rosalie

--No molestes a una embarazada, eso no se hace—le dijo y luego me sonrió

Los hombres se fueron a sus trabajos. Edward quedo en venirme a recoger cuando terminara en la tarde. Alice y Esme tenían ya planes para mí. Iríamos de compras, no es fabuloso? Cuando Edward les dijo que la fecha de la boda era para un mes y medio casi les dio un ataque. Entraron en una fase de planeación con estrictas agendas que dio miedo. Aunque según Esme solo miraríamos vitrinas para las cosas de los bebes y veríamos todas las cosas de la boda. Lo primero que hice en cuanto ellas se fueron a arreglar fue tomar el teléfono y avisarle a Ángela de las noticias, además de pedirle que fuera una de mis damas. Mi amiga estaba más que feliz, no dejo de decirme que tenía que pasar por la agencia para enseñarle el ultrasonido cuando saliera de compras.

Luego llame a Renee, quien hizo que tuviera que alejar el teléfono de mi oído por todos los gritos que daba. Enseguida se puso a hablar con Esme y esta la puso al corriente de todo lo que tenían planeado para la boda. Dos horas más tarde finalmente salimos de la casa en dirección a la agencia antes de ir a una especializada en bodas.

--Oh por dios Bella son tan pequeños, aun no me lo puedo creer—me dijo Ángela en cuanto le mostré el ultrasonido.

Ángela llamo a Ben para darle las buenas nuevas y después de una breve conversación telefónica con él. Salimos en dirección a la tienda. Cuando llegamos me pude dar cuenta que todo era muy elegante. Escogimos las tarjetas de invitación las cuales eran realmente hermosas, eran simples pero elegantes, el papel era color marfil y las letras serian doradas estaban cubiertas por papel virgen que se sostenía de la tarjeta por un pequeño lazo de tul. La dueña de la tienda nos aseguro total discreción. Tres horas después salimos de la tienda después de haber escogido el color de los manteles, las servilletas, los centros de mesa y las decoraciones.

Estaba hambrienta, cansada y de mal humor cuando llegamos a un restaurante muy concurrido, parecía ser que las Cullen eran clientes frecuentes porque a pesar de la larga lista de espera pasamos de inmediato a sentarnos en una de las mesas.

--Oh gracias al cielo que vamos a comer algo, me estaba desmayando del hambre—les dije a Esme y a Alice.

--Es bueno que tu apetito haya aumentado Edward nos dijo que los primeros días no comías casi nada y eso no es bueno para mis lindos nietecitos—me dijo Esme tomándome la mano

--No te preocupes Esme, por ellos comería aunque no tuviera ganas de hacerlo

Alice me sonrió y empezó a describir como era mi vestido de novia, que para sorpresa mía ya tenía diseñado y confeccionado, solo le faltaba ajustarlo para que me quedara perfecto.

--Alice… desde cuando empezaste a hacer mi vestido de novia?—le pregunte con una ceja levantada.

--Vamos Bella sabes que esas cosas toman tiempo, aunque yo me dedicara exclusivamente a ese proyecto tomaría tiempo y no sabría si lo podía tener listo.—me dijo evadiendo mi pregunta.

--Alice desde cuándo?—le volví a preguntar

--Desde él día que te conocí—dijo en un susurro y dándome una sonrisa que parecía a la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

--Como sabias que iba a aceptar casarme con Edward?—le pregunte con los ojos como platos.

--Digamos que simplemente se algunas cosas…llamémosle intuición—me dijo y Esme la miro un tanto nerviosa.

--Bueno…supongo que está bien…eso creo—le dije

--Iremos al centro comercial a mi boutique para entallártelo. Un mes y medio no es mucho tiempo, hubiera deseado que tu y Edward hubieran puesto la fecha un poco más lejana—me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

--Alice si esperan más tiempo Bella tendrá una enorme barriga, no quieres eso verdad?—le dijo Esme de manera maternal.

--Si eso lo sé. Solo hubiera querido tener un poco más de tiempo para hacer la boda del siglo. Pero no te preocupes tenemos tiempo suficiente, siempre estoy dispuesta a un buen reto—me dijo con un brillo escalofriante en los ojos.

Terminamos de comer y nos encaminamos al centro comercial. En la boutique nos esperaba Rosalie, me sonrió y yo le devolví una tímida sonrisa. Poco a poco me estaba empezando a sentir cómoda a su alrededor.

Una vez que estuvimos sentadas en el despacho de Alice, Bree nos trajo unas muestras de telas que le pidió Alice.

--Bueno Bella, estos son los colores para las damas honor y la madrina. Aunque ayudaría mucho saber quiénes son así podría buscar el color exacto que vaya con ellas.

--Bueno… mis damas de honor son: Ángela y Rosalie…--le dije mordiéndome el labio mirando directamente a Rosalie—si no te molesta claro está—añadí con un susurro.

--Oh! Bella en verdad quieres que sea tu dama de honor?—me pregunto Rosalie con ojos llorosos.

--Claro que si Rosalie, pronto serás mi hermana—le dije tomándole la mano. Ella me la apretó levemente y me dio una gran sonrisa que yo le devolví.

Esme y Alice intercambiaron una mirada acuosa y sonrieron también.

--Bien ya sabemos quiénes son las damas ya sé que colores usar en ellas, solo falta saber quién es la madrina y pondré manos a la obra—me dijo sonriendo.

--Alice, pensé que lo veías todo, como no sabes que tu eres mi madrina?—le pregunte bromeándole. Ella pestaño dos veces antes que una enorme sonrisa se plasmara en su rostro.

--Gracias Bella! No me lo esperaba—me dijo abrazandome.

Yo le devolví el abrazo y bese su erizado cabello.

--Que clase de psíquica eres—le dije bromeándola.

Alice hizo unos bosquejos mejorados de los diseños que tenía pensado para las damas de honor y la madrina. Pronto me vi parada frente a un espejo de tres lados con un hermosísimo vestido blanco. No pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Alice había hecho un magnífico trabajo no podía pedir un vestido mejor.

Salimos de la boutique de Alice para dirigirnos al auto; Esme decidió que nos encontraría allá ya que necesitaba comprar unas cosas, cuando nos encontramos de frente con la persona que menos ganas tenia de ver, tratamos de evadirla pero ella se planto frente a nosotras.

--Vaya…vaya pero si la niñata ha conseguido que las Cullen la acepten tanto como para venir al centro comercial, aunque por lo que veo no han comprado nada—me dijo Tanya con desprecio.

--Mira zorra, aléjate de mi hermana, sino quieres que te borre esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro—le dijo Alice amenazadoramente.

La verdad es que Alice para ser tan pequeña tenía una mirada y una presencia que causaban escalofríos cuando se lo proponía. Ella era mucho más pequeña que Tanya, pero aun así pude ver como por los ojos de Tanya pasaba un flash de temor.

--Yo, no hablaba de Rosalie—le espeto Tanya.

--No te hagas la idiota sé muy bien que no hablabas de Rosalie, me refiero a mi hermana Bella—le dijo con u gruñido.

--Hermana?—le respondió en tono de burla

--Si nuestra hermana. Tienes algún problema con eso?—dijo Rosalie haciéndose notar.

Tanya me miro de arriba abajo, yo no me había atrevido a hablar. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en el anillo que Edward me dio.

--Así que Eddie me consiguió reemplazo oficial como su prometida. Tú fuiste la única que pudo conseguir para que le diera el sí en tan poco tiempo. Él pobre debía estar desesperado para pensar en ti y claro como tú siempre estuviste enamorada de él viste tu gran oportunidad verdad? En realidad crees que te ama? No seas tonta él estuvo conmigo durante dos años diciéndome cada noche lo mucho que me amaba, demostrándome con sus caricias todo lo que sentía por mí. Te apuesto que si le dijera que le doy otra oportunidad no dudara en tirarte a la basura. Tu misma nos veías a diario en la playa, sabes que es cierto lo que te digo—me dijo con rabia.

Mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas, odiaba sentirme débil yo había visto la relación de Edward y ella. Pero también sabía que él me ama, que él nos ama. Pensé poniendo una mano en mi vientre. Le iba a responder cuando escuche el sonido de una bofetada. Levante la mirada para ver que Tanya tenía la mejilla roja y que Rosalie estaba parada frente a mí con su mano aun levantada en su dirección.

--Edward la ama, la ama mucho más de lo que alguna vez te quiso a ti, si es que alguna vez te quiso en realidad. Yo creo que mi hermano solo estaba cegado porque eres más o menos bonita. Así que no te atrevas a volver a meterte con Bella, sé muy bien que cada vez que te encontrabas con ella le decías cosas. Ahora ella no está sola, tiene a Edward, a Alice y a mí; así como al resto de la familia. Escúchame bien Tanya, si me entero que alguna vez le dices algo o le haces algo, aunque sea mirarla mal. Te las veras conmigo y con Alice; sabes muy bien que con nosotras no puedes jugar. Así que si quieres seguir teniendo una cara que pague tus deudas y te consiga amantes ricos, te mantendrás alejada de ella.—le gruño Rosalie de una manera tan fría que me helo la sangre. Espero que ella nunca use ese tono conmigo.

Tanya no dijo nada, solo nos miro con furia antes de alejarse. La seguí con la mirada hasta que mis ojos se encontraron con unos azules que miraban con insistencia. Félix abrazo a Tanya cuando llego a su lado y me guiño un ojo antes de alejarse con ella.

Alice y Rosalie estaban que echaban humo yo las seguí sin decir nada. No podía creer que mi relación con Rosalie hubiera avanzado tanto en dos días como para que ella me defendiera de una manera tan fiera. En mi mente aun podía escuchar el eco de las palabras de Tanya. Esme nos esperaba junto al auto, nos miro con preocupación cuando nos vio acercarnos.

Rosalie y Alice le contaron todo lo que paso. Esme tenso sus labios en una línea recta y dijo que prefería omitir su comentario, porque su madre le había enseñado que cuando uno no tiene nada bueno que decir mejor no dice nada. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando aparcamos frente a la casa de los Cullen. Alice salió dispara del auto y Esme la siguió. Yo me baje con cuidado y me iba a poner en camino cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro.

--Se lo que estas pensando y te equivocas. Edward te ama tanto o más que tu a él. Estoy consciente que no hemos tenido una relación muy buena que digamos; pero conozco a mi hermano y sé que no podría vivir sin ti.—me dijo Rosalie con una mirada sincera.

--Rosalie… porque me defendiste de Tanya?—le pregunte curiosa.

Rosalie dejo escapar un suspiro y me dio una sonrisa triste.

--Creo que te debo una explicación.—me dijo recostándose contra el auto—Sé que estas consiente que pase por una experiencia similar a la tuya. Similar pero muy distinta. Al inicio estaba enojada contigo y conmigo a la vez—le iba a hacer una pregunta pero ella me indico que la dejara continuar, así que guarde silencio—Contigo porque me recordaste a como era antes de que me violaran y conmigo porque me di cuenta que pude seguir siendo la Rose que siempre fui si así lo hubiera deseado. Estaba tan enojada conmigo que me fue más fácil volcar mi enojo contra ti y contra Edward. Éramos muy similares Bella. A pesar que siempre fui algo vanidosa no tenia mal corazón, era feliz y me sentía libre. No me interesaban los hombres, prefería quedarme en casa leyendo alguna revista de mecánica o viendo programas de reconstrucción de autos, era tímida, las chicas de la escuela se metían conmigo porque era más hermosa que ellas y no quería pertenecer a su grupo, pero nunca les respondía así como tú. Luego todo cambio una noche y me convertí en la Rosalie que conociste. Si te preguntas porque fue mi cambio hacia ustedes, te diré que me di cuenta que la diferencia entre lo que te sucedió a ti y a mí; es que lo que me sucedió fue una monstruosidad, en cambio lo que te sucedió a ti solo fue un error. Un bello error si me permites que te lo diga, el amor que hay entre tú y Edward es tan fuerte que pudo convertir esa noche en lo más hermoso que hay—me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos poniendo una mano sobre mi vientre.

No me pude contener y la abrace. Ambas lloramos abrazadas, al fin podía comprender por que Rosalie es como es y porque nos hizo pasar todos esos malos tragos. De pronto la escuche reír.

--Si le dices a alguien lo que hablamos y que me viste llorar. Lo negare todo—me dijo palmeándome el hombro y limpiando sus lagrimas.

--Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo Rosalie—le dije limpiando mis lagrimas.

--Rose… llámame Rose—me dijo con una sonrisa.

--BELLA?!—escuche la voz de Edward llamarme desde la puerta de la casa.

--Seguro Alice y Esme lo pusieron al corriente de lo que paso en el centro comercial. Recuerda lo que te dije. Edward te ama, no dudes nunca de eso.—me dijo antes de caminar hacia la casa.

Edward llego hasta mí y me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

--Bella, amor estas bien? Lamento no haber estado allí para evitar que pasaras por un mal trago. –me dijo apretándome fuerte.

--Estoy bien Edward, no te preocupes nada que no haya podido manejar. Ya sabes que tengo práctica con Tanya y sus comentarios. Recuerdas todas las veces que la vi en la playa?—le dije regalándole una sonrisa. Se veía tan preocupado.

--En verdad? Amor en serio puedes decirme cualquier cosa. Alice me conto lo que te dijo, todo lo que ella te dijo no es cierto. Ya te dije que cuando estuve contigo me di cuenta que nunca la ame… yo…yo…solo te he amado a ti mi ángel en verdad… se que sonara ilógico…--lo corte con un beso en los labios.

--Edward…no tienes que decirme nada. Sé muy bien que me amas—me corregí—sé muy bien que nos amas—le dije poniendo su mano en mi vientre.

--Bella los amo más que a mi propia vida—me dijo con sinceridad me dio un corto beso en los labios y luego se inclino a besar m vientre.—Quieres que vayamos a casa? Según me contaron has tenido un día muy agitado.—me dijo acunando mi rostro entre sus manos.

--Si la verdad estoy algo cansada—le dije con una sonrisa.—pero como volveremos a casa, fue Charlie quien nos trajo recuerdas?

--Amor, que poco sabes de mi, crees que mi volvo es mi único auto?—me pregunto levantando una perfecta ceja.

Yo me sonroje, mordí mi labio y asentí. Edward se inclino y tomo el labio que mordía entre los suyos.

--Sabes que me vuelves loco cuando te muerdes el labio?—me dijo con una sonrisa picara-- Y no el volvo no es mi único auto. Lo cierto es que mi auto de todos los días, pero tengo otro un Aston Martin, es muy ostentoso por eso siempre lo tengo en casa de mis padres, nunca lo has visto porque nunca lo he llevado a casa. Vamos a despedirnos de todos para poder ir a descansar.—me dijo llevándome hasta la casa.

Cuando entramos a la casa Esme estaba al teléfono contándole todos los detalles que escogimos hoy para la boda. Enarque una ceja y me dijo moviendo los labios "Renee" yo rodee los ojos, mi madre es capaz de tomar un vuelo para venir a ayudar con todos los preparativos. Nos despedimos de todos, incluso de Renee que aun estaba enfrascada en una conferencia telefónica con Alice y Esme. Edward enarco una ceja con curiosidad cuando abrace y bese a Rose. Nos dirigimos al garaje de los Cullen nunca había estado en ese lugar. Había casi diez autos que estaban tapados con mantas me llamo la atención uno que estaba en la esquina más lejana y parecía desencajar en la línea de autos, casi todos parecían ser deportivos o autos muy veloces mientras ese se veía…grande…si ese es el adjetivo que le podía aplicar ya que no podía ver cómo era. Edward le quito la manta y pude ver un auto plateado era realmente hermoso. Me ayudo a sentarme ya que prácticamente era como sentarme en el suelo. Yo empecé a reír como tonta.

--Que es tan gracioso amor?—me pregunto mientras salíamos por las rejas de la mansión.

--Estas consiente que cuando tenga unos 4 meses más no podre sentarme en este auto, ni siquiera con tu ayuda?—le dije y volví a reír.

--Si debemos considerar un auto más familiar. Ambos tenemos autos deportivos necesitamos uno más familiar, no crees amor?—me dijo tomando mi mano y colocándola sobre su pierna.

Cuando le iba a responder, me pare en seco ya que vi el letrero por el que me había estado muriendo todo el día.

--Edward!!—mi voz sonó dos octavas más altas de lo normal.

Edward soltó una carcajada mientras aparcaba en el auto rápido.

--Alitas y batido verdad amor?—me pregunto acariciando mi mejilla.

Yo asentí y empecé a moverme intranquila en mi asiento mientras esperaba que sirvieran nuestra orden.

--Eres el mejor—le dije mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos para quitarle el paquete.—pero hoy tampoco te daré—lo amenace mientras tomaba el batido en mi manos y le daba un sorbo.

--Esta vez estoy prevenido compre dos—me dijo cuando le entregaron un segundo paquete.

Yo reí y Edward se unió a mis risas. Cuando llegamos a casa ya estaba satisfecha y mis ojos se cerraban prácticamente solos.

Me di una ducha rápida y cuando salí para recostarme vi a Edward hablando muy bajito por teléfono. Fruncí el ceño ya que en cuanto me vio, corto la llamada de inmediato. Cuando le pregunte con quien hablaba me dijo era del hospital para hacerle una consulta. Lo deje pasar por que estaba muy cansada. La cama se veía muy acogedora y en cuanto deje reposar mi cabeza en el pecho e Edward me quede dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana trajo un dulce aroma que no pude identificar. Mi almohada estaba muy suave, demasiado suave para ser el pecho de Edward. Abrí los ojos y deje escapar un jadeo. Mi habitación estaba llena de flores de todas las especies, en una silla había un enorme oso de peluche con globos llenos de helio. Fruncí el ceño mientras recorría la habitación en busca de Edward. De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a mi dios griego personal cargando una bandeja con pancackes!!

--Edward que es todo esto?—le pregunte confundida.

La musical risa de Edward inundo la habitación. Cuando se sentó a mi lado en la cama y coloco la bandeja sobre mi regazo me dio un suave beso en los labios.

--Feliz cumpleaños amor—me dijo con su frente pegada a la mía.

--Feliz cumpleaños?—le pregunte confundida.

--Hoy es trece de septiembre, amor—me dijo y volvió a reír. Su cálido aliento rozo mi rostro.

Estuve tan entretenida en todos los eventos que han pasado en las últimas semanas que me olvide de la fecha.

--Todos es muy hermoso Edward gracias—le dije mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios ya que el olor a pancackes me reclamaba.—como sabes que esto era lo que iba desear comer de desayuno?—le pregunte intrigada. Sobre las alitas le había contado yo, pero no recordaba haberlo hecho sobre los pancackes.

--Dedico mi tiempo libre a estudiar tus expresiones, eres muy fácil de leer para mi últimamente, amor. No necesito leer tu mente, todo lo que pasa en esa linda cabecita se refleja en tu rostro.—me dijo dándome un beso en la punta de la nariz y entregándome la "maravillosa" píldora; eso sería lo único que no extrañaría del embarazo.—Vamos amor que mis hermanos no deben tardar en llegar. Creo que preferías estar arreglada antes que llegue Alice y quiera jugar a Barbie Bella.—me dijo sonriendo y yo lo mire con horror.

Termine de comer mis deliciosos pancackes y me di una ducha rápida. Cuando baje las escaleras estaban esperándome Alice, Esme y Rose. Edward tenía una expresión que era una mezcla entre disculpa y diversión.

--Feliz cumpleaños Bella!!—me dijeron las tres a la vez.

--Gracias!—les respondí enarcando la ceja. –Que hacen aquí tan temprano?—les pregunte un tanto asustada por sus sonrisas eran apenas las 6:30 de la mañana.

--Vamos a irnos a un Spa solo las cuatro no te parece genial? Luego cuando regresemos tendremos una pequeña reunión para celebrar tu cumpleaños, así que dile adiós a Edward—me dijo Alice tomando mi mano y remolcándome hasta la puerta.

Edward corrió y me dio un corto beso de despedida.

--Lo siento—me dijo al oído mientras me ayudaba a subir al mercedes de Esme—diviértete amor.

Esme acelero el auto y pude ver que sus hijos habían heredado el gusto por la velocidad de ella. Mi futura suegra era una cajita de sorpresas. Pronto nos detuvimos frente al Ojai Valley Spa. Alice y Rose me tomaron de las manos y me llevaron hasta una cabaña donde la vista panorámica de las montañas era asombrosa.

--Buenos días Sras. Cullen mi nombre es Gianna y seré su anfitriona el día de hoy—nos dijo una mujer muy hermosa con aspecto europeo.—en esta mesa están sus batas por favor despójense de todas sus ropas y envuélvanse en ellas

Tomamos las batas y nos dieron un poco de privacidad para cambiarnos.

--Esto va a ser tan divertido, Bella. –me dijo Rose yo me mordí el labio un poco avergonzado de dejar que alguien que no conocía me viera casi desnuda.

--Rose, cuando nos acostemos en la camilla, nos quitaran toda la ropa?—le pregunte con vergüenza.

--Nunca has estado en un spa?—me preguntaron Alice, Esme y Rose a la vez

--Nunca—les dije bajito con un poco de vergüenza

--Pues tendremos que hacerlo más seguido—me dijo Alice

--No te preocupes cuando terminemos aquí estarás más que relajada.—me dijo Rose tratando de tranquilizarme.

--Buenos días Sras. Cullen nosotras seremos las encargadas de sus masajes el día de hoy, quien de ustedes es la Sra. Isabella Cullen?—pregunto una mujer como de unos cuarenta años con sonrisa cálida. Yo levante la mano y ella me sonrio.—Subase aquí, le daré un masaje que se llama el masaje de la madre es especial para embarazadas. Cuanto tiempo tienes dulzura?

--Seis semanas—le dije sonrojándome mientras ella me ayudaba a despojarme de la bata y me tapaba el trasero con una sabana.

Alice, Esme y Rose ya estaban recostadas y sus masajes habían empezado. En cuanto Ana puso sus mágicas manos en mi espalda me sentí derretirme. Estaba relajada como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Cuando hubo terminado nuestro masaje, nos sentamos para que nos dieran una manicure y un pedicure relajante de lavanda, no podía creer que se demoraran cincuenta minutos en cada uno de mis pies. Almorzamos mientras nos mimaban. Alice, Esme y Rose parecían estar muy acostumbradas a esto. Pasamos una agradable mañana y parte de la tarde siendo consentidas. Cuando nos volvimos a vestir Alice me entrego un vestido azul marino precioso. En cuanto estuvimos listas nos dirigimos a casa. Ya me moría de ganas por ver a mi Edward.

Cuando llegamos vi aparcados el jeep de Emmett y el porshe de Alice. Edward salió a recibirme y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

--como fue tu día amor?—me pregunto

--Fue maravilloso—le respondí y sus labios se curvaron en mi sonrisa favorita.

--Me alegro estaba algo preocupado por si no te gustaba—me dijo

--Deja de acaparar a mi hermanita—dijo Emmett mientras apartaba a Edward y me tomaba en brazos. Sus abrazos desde que supo que estaba embarazada se habían vuelto más cuidosos.—Feliz cumpleaños pequeña—me dijo y me dio un beso.

--Gracias Emmett—le dije.

Luego fui envuelta en los abrazos y las felicitaciones de Jasper y Carlisle.

La sala estaba hermosa estaba igual de llena de flores que mi habitación, había un hermoso pastel con glaseado rosado. De pronto el timbre de la puerta sonó. Emmett volvió con un ramo de orquídeas blancas, yo fruncí el ceño al ver que Edward tenía cara de confusión. Eso significaba que no las había comprado él. Tome la tarjeta en mis manos y la abrí, pude sentir a Edward leyéndola sobre mi hombro.

_Para la mujer más hermosa que han visto mis ojos, espero que tengamos la oportunidad de conocernos más íntimamente. Hasta que ese día llegue te deseo que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños._

_Félix Vulturi_

Todos nos miraban con curiosidad. La expresión de Edward era de pura rabia, su quijada estaba tensa, sus dientes fuertemente apretados y sus ojos se volvieron oscuros casi negros. Tomo el ramo de las manos de Emmett y la tarjeta de las mías. Camino hasta la cocina y las arrojo en la basura.

--Edward, no pasa nada—le dije poniéndole ambas manos en las mejillas. Él cerró los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro pesado.

--Tienes razón, nada nos arruinara este día.—me dijo y me dio un beso en los labios.

La reunión transcurrió con tranquilidad, Ben y Ángela llegaron minutos después. Edward salió a buscarme unos chocolates aunque parecía aliviado de que lo enviara a salir fuera de la casa. Jasper fue con él, así que lo deje pasar nuevamente.

Cuando paso media hora el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar, yo estaba con Ángela y Ben en la terraza conversando de los planes de su boda.

--Bella te busca alguien—grito Emmett a mis espaldas.

Cuando me voltee en mi rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa.

--Jake!!—grite antes de arrojarme a sus brazos.

No estaba muerto andaba de parranda(8) ya llego el chucho u.u así que para las que se preguntaban si Tanya y Jacob aparecerían la respuesta es si lol como pudieron ver. Así que Dum, dum, dun, dum (8)

Que les pareció? Denle click al botoncito verde y déjenme saber su opinión


	26. Jacob

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que sea de Twilight es de Meyer, Edward de Bella T_T, pero la historia es ****mía, XD**

**Si eres Team Jacob te aconsejo que no leas lol que luego me mandan a Jane u.u**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews son geniales a los que no están registrados y no puedo responderles muchísimas gracias no saben lo bien que me siento al leerlos. Como nota curiosa solo una persona ha descubierto un secreto que tengo guardado en torno a la historia lol no importa que me torturen o me manden a Edward a hacerme un show e cheap & dale no me sacaran nada de información. Sin más los dejo con el capitulo.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 25**

**Jacob**

--Bells Feliz cumpleaños!!—me dijo levantándome y abrazándome.

--Jake, como es posible que sigas creciendo? Que te dan de comer en Alemania?—le bromee a mi mejor amigo

--Yo creo que tu fuiste quien se encogió—me dijo poniéndome una gran mano sobre el cabello.—Por lo visto llegue en mal momento tienes una fiesta… a ti nunca te han gustado las fiestas—me dijo enarcando una ceja.—Te traje unas flores, pero por lo visto recibiste muchas.

--Yo no la planee, es más bien una sorpresa—le dije reprimiendo una mueca.—Gracias por las flores Jake están muy bonitas—le dije tomándolas.

--Esa es mi Bells—me dijo y no se porque extraña razón me sentí incomoda. Jake y yo siempre hemos sido muy unidos, pero hoy me miraba medio extraño—Vaya quería hablar contigo, pero hay como demasiada gente—me dijo dándome una sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos dientes.

Pude sentir la mirada curiosa de mi familia, cuando se los iba a presentar. Jacob empezó a llevarme fuera de terraza dirigiéndonos a la playa. Cuando paso junto a Ben y Ángela los saludo con un "Ahora los veo chicos, tengo que hablar algo importante con Bells" y le entrego las flores a Ángela. Por alguna razón empecé a sentirme intranquila, que era lo que me iba a decir que no podía hacerlo frente a los demás? Su mano se sentía caliente, demasiado caliente y estaba sudando. Tan pronto llegamos al borde del mar me soltó y se paro frente a mi.

Jake empezó a pasearse de un lado al otro, yo podía sentir las miradas de mis amigos aunque estaba de espalda a ellos.

--Jake que sucede?—le pregunte cuando ya no me aguante más.

--Bells…vaya no pensé que seria tan difícil. Por favor no me interrumpas no digas nada hasta que termine de hablar, lo prometes?—me pregunto sonriéndome nervioso.

--Esta bien Jake, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras. Te prometo no decir nada hasta que termines.—le dije y me empecé a sentir realmente nerviosa, nunca había visto a Jake así.

--Bells, nosotros nos conocemos de mucho tiempo, te debo lo que soy. Nunca antes te dije nada por que no me sentía a tu altura, siempre fuiste la más inteligente, la más bonita y la más dulce de todas las chicas que he conocido. Además siempre me viste como un niño porque eres un año y meses mayor que yo. Ahora mírame yo aparento tener más edad que tu, tengo un buen trabajo y he ahorrado. Siempre hemos sido los dos bastantes solitarios. Ahora yo te propongo que dejemos atrás la soledad y que nos unamos. Lo que te quiero decir es…--yo lo miraba confundida aun no sabia a donde quería llegar hasta que lo vi poner una de sus rodillas en la arena, meter una mano en el bolsillo y sacar una cajita negra.

Oh!. Por. Dios. Esto no me puede estar pasando.

--Jake…Jake… espera—le dije pero él ya me había tomado la mano izquierda.

Sentí su vista clavada en mi anillo. Levanto sus oscuros ojos para posarlos en los míos, su ceño estaba fruncido.

--Que es esto?—me pregunto con voz molesta sin soltar mi mano.

--Un anillo de compromiso—escuche una aterciopelada voz decir a mis espaldas.

Sentí los protectores brazos de Edward envolverse en mi estomago y halarme contra su pecho. Deposito un suave beso en la parte superior de mi cabeza.

--Jake, él es Edward Cullen mi prometido—le dije con la cara roja por la situación.—Edward…él es Jacob mi mejor amigo.

Jake se levanto y miro con ojos entrecerrados a Edward. Yo trague en seco, lo que menos quería era un enfrentamiento.

--Es un placer conocerte Jacob—le dijo Edward extendiendo su mano.

Jacob la miro un momento antes de tomarla. Pude ver que los músculos de sus brazos se flexionaban, como si estuviera haciendo fuerza. Sentí el brazo de Edward hacer lo mismo. Pase mi mirada del rostro de Jacob al de Edward. Ambos soltaron sus manos. Edward me regalo una sonrisa mientras Jake seguía serio como si estuviera pensando.

--Edward Cullen? Tu vecino? No estaba comprometido con una modelo?—pregunto haciendo que su ceño se incrementara.

--S…si—dije casi en un susurro, no quería otra reacción como la de Charlie.

--Desde cuando están juntos?—pregunto aun con mala cara.

--Poco menos de dos meses—le respondí, sintiendo que Edward tomaba amplias respiraciones, sabia que no estaba nada feliz.

--No es un poco precipitado?—me pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos.

--No tan precipitado como pedirle matrimonio sin que fuera tu novia—le soltó Edward, con un gruñido.

Jacob cuadro los hombros y Edward se movió para quedar a mi lado.

--Chicos es mi cumpleaños lo recuerdan?—les dije nerviosamente.

--Cuando es la feliz fecha?—pregunto Jacob con sorna.

Mi temperamento estaba empezando a salir a flote, no quería pelear con Jake, pero lo haría si seguía metiendo con Edward y conmigo.

--Para dentro de mes y medio, Jacob—le respondí cortante.

--Por que la prisa?—pregunto con ojos como platos.

--Por que no queremos que Bella este pasadita de peso para ese día y no quepa en el vestido—dijo Edward mirándome con una sonrisa torcida pintada en sus perfectos labios.

--Te preocupa que Bella engorde y no entre en el vestido? O sea que la quieres igual de flaca que una modelo?—le pregunto algo molesto.

Edward y yo intercambiamos una mirada picara. Yo no pude contenerme y me puse a reír.

-Ja, ja, ja, no Jake. A Edward no me preocupa que suba de peso. Es solo que si esperamos más tiempo se me notara el embarazo—le respondí y mire a Edward quien sonreía como un gato que se acaba de comer un canario.

--Entonces se casan por que estas embarazada—nos dijo pasando la mirada del rostro de Edward al mío, con una expresión como si hubiera descubierto el mar del sur.

--Nos casamos por que nos amamos—le respondió Edward casi siseando.

Jacob rodo los ojos y yo lo mire entrecerrando los míos.

--Pues pareces cambiar de opinión muy fácil no? Primero una modelo y ahora una escritora.

--Jacob ya vasta—le dije molesta.

--Bella, ni siquiera sabía porque chocolates decidirse y eran solo chocolates por todos los cielos—me dijo Jacob moviendo sus grandes manos.

--Si, mientras tú nos pedias ayuda a mi hermano y a mí para comprarle flores a MI prometida para proponerle que se casara contigo—le soltó Edward entre dientes.

Yo levante las cejas así que Jacob y Edward se habían visto. Pero ahora había algo mucho más importante. Hale la manga de Edward para llamar su atención. Sus verdes se volvieron dulces en cuanto se encontraron con los míos. Podía sentir la mirada de Jacob, pero yo necesitaba saber algo.

--Dime amor?—me pregunto poniendo una mano en mi mejilla.

--Donde están mis chocolates?—le pregunte haciendo un puchero.

El rostro de Edward pasó de tener una expresión de confusión y sorpresa a una divertida.

--Te compre de todos los tipos que encontré no sabía cual preferirías, los tengo en la cocina, pero traje un cadbury de almendras por si lo quieres—me dijo sacando la barra de su bolsillo.

--Oh Edward eres el mejor—le dije arrancándole el chocolate de la mano y rompiendo el envoltorio.

Edward rompió a reír y sacudió su cabeza. Jacob también rio.

--Esa es mi Bells—dijo entre risas.

Edward frunció el ceño y lo miro con ojos entrecerrados. Tenía que hacer algo o acabarían yéndose a los golpes.

--Que tal si volvemos a la casa y le presentamos a Jacob al resto de la familia—les dije y empecé a caminar hacia la casa.

Pronto sentí la mano de Edward situarse en mi espalda baja. Jacob caminaba justo a mi lado. Ángela y Ben me miraban preocupados, yo le sonreí tranquilizadoramente a mi amiga. Los Cullen tenían una expresión consternada, bueno todos menos Emmett que sonreía pícaramente, estaba segura que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad haría una broma de lo que paso.

--Jake…ellos son Carlisle y Esme los padres de Edward. Acá están Rose, Alice, Jasper y Emmett sus hermanos.—le dije haciendo un gesto con mi mano mientras los presentaba.

--Y tus hermanos también Bella—me dijo Jasper poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

Era muy difícil sentirse incomodo junto a Jasper, emanaba mucha paz y tranquilidad. Era el contra punto perfecto para Alice.

--Que hay?—dijo Jacob a manera de saludo y yo le di con el codo en las costillas, pero el golpe solo me dolió a mí. Jake parecía estar hecho de piedra.

--Bella, amor tengo algo para ti—me dijo Edward acunando mi rostro en sus manos.

--Que es? Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas—le dije haciendo un puchero.

--Si, lo sé… pero esto creo que te gustara—me dijo y se inclino para tomar mi labio sobresaliente entre los suyos.

Escuche una garganta aclararse y supe enseguida que era Jacob. Edward me miro y yo rodé los ojos.

--Alice…--dijo Edward

Enseguida sentí como unas pequeñas manos ponían una pañoleta de seda en mis ojos.

--Oigan!! –me queje—porque me vendan?—dije y cruce mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho.

--Por que si vez el regalo ya no será sorpresa.—me dijo Alice

Edward rio quedamente y me rodeo con sus brazos descansando sus manos en mi vientre. Empezó a caminar llevándome con él. Escuche murmullos, así que supuse que todos nos seguían. Sentí la brisa acariciar mi rostro por lo que supuse habíamos salido de la casa. Edward se detuvo y llevo sus manos a la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

--Amor, te voy a quitar la pañoleta, no hagas trampas—me dijo y soltó el amarre.

Deje escapar un jadeo frente a mi había un auto plateado, un Porshe Cayenne con un enorme lazo azul en la capota, la puerta trasera estaba abierta y colocados en el asiento trasero habían dos sillitas de bebes. Mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. Edward apoyo su mentón en mi hombro, mientras acariciaba mi plano estomago.

--Oh Edward!!—le dije y me gire en su agarre para esconder mi rostro por el que caían gruesas lagrimas en su pecho.

--Las sillitas ahora tienen ese color verde porque no sabemos qué sexo tendrán, pero donde las compre me dijeron que podemos mandar a hacerles forros azules o rosados dependiendo del caso, si así lo prefirieres—me dijo al oído mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.

--Es muy hermoso y las sillitas son preciosas. Gracias… no debiste debió haber costado una fortuna—le dije apenada, no estaba acostumbrada a los regalos y mucho menos a los caros.

Toque inconscientemente la pulsera que tenía en mi brazo con el dije que Edward me regalo.

--Te dije que ninguno de los dos teníamos autos apropiados para los niños, así que decidí remediar ese asunto—me dijo dándome una sonrisa torcida.

--Por esto es que has estado todo misterioso…--le dije entrecerrando los ojos—esto es lo que se ocultaba en el garaje de tus padres no es cierto?—le dije levantando las cejas mucho. Edward me sonrió como

--Vaya que eres rápida hermanita—rio Emmett

Yo me gire para ver los rostros sonrientes de mi familia y amigos, bueno casi todos los rostros sonrientes. Jacob tenía una expresión…molesta? Pasamos a comer pastel, el cual debo admitir estaba delicioso. De vez en cuando escuchaba a Edward gruñir en mi oído cuando Jacob se me acercaba o se me quedaba mirando mientras hablaba con Ángela y Ben.

--Edward promete que te portaras bien, tienes que ser agradable Jacob no tiene donde quedarse esta noche, así que le dije que podía quedarse en el cuarto de huéspedes, no te molestes sí?—le dije haciendo un puchero.

Edward primero frunció el ceño como si estuviera pensando en algo, luego sus labios se relajaron y su expresión era picara.

--Claro, cualquier cosa que te haga feliz amor—me dijo y me beso la frente.

Algo no andaba bien aquí. Las pocas veces que había visto a Edward celoso no se quedaba tan tranquilo.

--Edward te portaras bien?—le pregunte enarcando una ceja.

--Oh si amor será más que bueno, me portare muy bien—me dijo volviendo a sonreír.

No sé porque tuve la sospecha que algo estaba tramando, pero lo deje correr. Poco tiempo después todos se despidieron dejándonos a Edward, Jacob y a mí. Estaba terminando de poner los cubiertos en el lavavajillas cuando sentí una mirada intensa en mi espalda. Suspire pesadamente antes de girarme, Edward estaba arriba arreglando el cuarto de invitados, así que tendría que enfrentarme a Jake sola.

--Ya sé lo que me vas a decir Jake, no tienes que darme el sermón—le dije tratando de evitar la conversación

--Bells, puedes decirme que demonios es todo esto? Me baje del avión y parece que hubiera entrado en una dimensión desconocida. Tu embarazada de un hombre con el que solo llevas saliendo menos de dos meses y te vas a casar dentro de menos de dos meses más. Bells por todos los santos tu nunca le hiciste caso a ningún chico, te las arreglaste para pasar la secundaria y la universidad sin siquiera dar tu primer beso, llego aquí y me encuentro con todo esto, para colmo de males ese hombre estaba comprometido para casarse con otra Bells abre los ojos, conozco muy bien los de su tipo.—me dijo llegando a estar a pasos de mi.

Tenía que tratar de calmarme y calmar a Jake, debía evitar que él dijera algo que me hiciera mandarlo a dormir a un motel o peor que hiciera que Edward lo mandara.

--Jake no conoces a Edward… él nos ama—le dije con convicción poniendo una mano en mi vientre.

--Seguro, seguro… solo te amara hasta que se cruce con otra modelo. Carambas Bells en tu última carta me dijiste que él estaba enamorado hasta los huesos de su novia y ahora me vas a decir que esta de igual manera contigo?—me dijo poniendo su enorme mano en mi rostro.

--Jake es mi vida y Edward no es tan superficial como tú crees. No lo conoces no puedes juzgarlo—le dije y trate de alejarme de él pero puso su otra mano en mi espalda.

--Bells…--me dijo inclinándose hacia mí. Empecé a sentir algo de miedo, Jacob por lo general era muy impulsivo.

--La cama ya esta lista—dijo Edward con voz tensa casi gruñendo.

Dio dos zancadas y cruzo el espacio que nos separaba. Puso sus manos en mis hombros y me halo suavemente hacia él, sacándome de las manos de Jacob. Estuvimos parados unos segundos quedando mi pecho contra su espalda. Ambos mirando a Jacob. Jake tenía una expresión contrariada y el ceño fruncido.

--Bella, amor. Creo que será mejor que te acuestes, no debes trasnocharte.—me dijo besándome los cabellos. Yo asentí sin quitar la vista de Jacob que parecía a punto de saltar sobre Edward.

--Te muestro tu habitación Jake—le dije

--Voy a darme una ducha rápida amor… Te espero en nuestra habitación, no tardes—dijo Edward aun mirando directamente a Jake.

A los pocos segundos escuche el agua de la ducha correr. No pude evitar que mis pensamientos se imaginar a Edward desnudo en toda su gloria con gotas de agua recorriendo todo su muy bien tornado cuerpo. Me sacudí esos pensamientos antes que Jake se diera cuenta. Empecé a caminar con él tras de mí.

--Esta es tu habitación Jake y la puerta que acabamos de pasar es la de Edward y la mía—le dije un poco incomoda

--Bells… lo que te dije en la playa sigue en pie—dijo tratando de atraparme entre sus manos pero yo retrocedí unos pasos.

—Buenas noches Jake que descanses—le dije antes de girarme y caminar a mi habitación.

En cuanto cerré la puerta tras de mí, pegue mi espalda a ella y cerré los ojos. Como diablos se había convertido mi relación con Jake en algo tan… complicado. Además como se le ocurría venirme a pedir matrimonio sin contar si quiera con mis sentimientos. La manera de la que había hablado de Edward me molesto, sin mencionar la manera en la que trato al resto de la familia. Jacob es mi amigo y puede estar molesto pero no le da derecho a tratarlos así. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no escuche cuando la ducha se cerró. Abrí los ojos y frente a mi estaba una visión… Edward…mojado y solo cubierto con una pequeña toalla que tenía envuelta por debajo de sus caderas. No pude evitar que mis ojos recorrieran su perfecta anatomía cubierta por gotas de agua, su cabello broncíneo estaba despeinado y tan empapado que habían pequeños ríos de agua que caían de él para recorrer sus perfectos pómulos. Los huesos de sus caderas resaltaba de la toalla haciéndolo que luciera…yumi! Me mordí el labio nerviosamente. Jacob estaba en la habitación de al lado… No.. no puedo hacer eso. Pero me moría de ganas por secar con mi lengua toda la humedad de su piel. Edward me dio una sonrisa torcida, pero en sus ojos brillaba la picardía.

Sip… definitivamente este hombre iba a ser mi muerte.

EPOV

Cuando salí de la casa con Jasper, aun estaba molesto. Quién diablos se cree Félix para mandarle flores a mi prometida poniendo en la tarjeta semejante mensaje? Tuve que contenerme para no romper en pedacitos las malditas flores para sacar un poco de mi frustración. Tenía unas ganas de ir a sus oficinas y patearle su europeo trasero, solo por pensar en mi ángel. Conduje el Aston Martin al tope del velocímetro. Jasper permaneció en silencio cuando dejamos mi Aston Martin en el garaje de mis padres y tomamos el Porshe que le compre cuando me entere que tendríamos gemelos, sonreí cuando mire las sillitas que estaban en el asiento trasero, no veía el día en que las viera ocupadas.

--Mas calmado hermano?—me pregunto Jasper cuando salíamos de casa de nuestros padres.

--Algo, aunque no te niego que quiero arrancarle cada una de sus extremidades y prenderles fuego—le dije sacudiendo la cabeza no quería seguir molesto, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi ángel y lo voy a disfrutar.

--Puedo imaginar cómo te sientes, primero con Tanya y ahora viene tras Bella—dijo en tono serio.

--Lo de Tanya no me importa, aunque no me lo creas, pero no lo quiero cerca de Bella, ella es mi vida, aun es muy inocente le faltan cosas que aprender de la vida—le dije seriamente

--No creo que Bella quiera estar en ningún lugar cerca de Félix. Ella puede ser inocente, pero no es tonta, Edward. Se las manejo muy bien todo este tiempo sin ti, no te vuelvas sobre protector—me dijo Jasper dándome un golpe en el hombro.—Entonces "papi" que es lo que tienes que comprar?—me dijo bromeando. Yo rodee los ojos.

--Bella quiere chocolates y Jazz…estas pasando mucho tiempo con Emmett—le dije y ambos estallamos en risas.

Aparque fuera de un pequeño supermercado a las afueras de nuestra comunidad. Cuando Jasper y yo entramos nos paramos frente a la sección de chocolates. Me fije en un chico de tez algo oscura y cabellos negros que parecía estar en el mismo predicamento que nosotros solo que con flores.

--Que tipos de chocolates son lo que quiere?—me pregunto Jasper mirando la gran variedad que teníamos frente a nosotros. Yo me pase la mano por los cabellos.

--No tengo idea Jass… no le pregunte, estaba molesto por lo de Félix y me apresure a salir de la casa para que no se diera cuenta.—le dije sintiéndome un estúpido.

--Amigos… que tipo de flores crees que le gusten más a una chica?—nos pregunto el chico que estaba mirando las flores.

--Depende es tu novia?—le pregunte

--Aun no, es mi amiga por el momento, pero hoy le propondré que sea mi esposa—me dijo sonriendo mostrando sus blancos dientes. Yo fruncí el ceño.

--Le propondrás matrimonio sin ser novios primero?—le preguntamos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo.

--Chicos la traigo muerta, solo que ella no se ha dado cuenta, la conozco desde la secundaria, ya verán como cae rendida a mis pies. Quien sabe a lo mejor esta noche tengo suerte, saben a lo que me refiero—dijo moviendo las cejas y riendo.

--Prueba con las rosas rojas, dicen que expresan amor—le dije sintiendo lastima por la pobre chica.

--Gracias por tu ayuda amigo, espero que tengas suerte escogiendo los chocolates adecuados, yo si fuera tu tomaría los de caja en forma de corazón—me dijo alejándose para pagar las flores.

Jasper se había mantenido al margen de la conversación claramente disgustado por la actitud del chico

--Pobre chica—le dije a Jass

--Si la compadezco hay tipos tan idiotas.—dijo serio-- Por suerte para nuestras chicas, nosotros somos de los pocos buenos que quedan—dijo ya un poco más relajado soltando una risita.

--Te doy toda la razón Jazz aunque los suertudos somos nosotros—le dije tomando una canasta y poniendo cuanto chocolate encontraba.

--Sabes que tu novia está esperando gemelos no un regimiento verdad hermano?—me dijo mirando la canasta.

--Si lo sé hermano, pero no se qué tipo de chocolate quiere Bella y te confieso que mi novia es un ángel, pero cuando se refiere a sus antojos da algo de miedo—le dije y Jasper no pudo aguantar soltar una carcajada.

--No quisiera estar en tu situación hermano, de verdad que no—me dijo palmeando mi hombro mientras pagábamos en la caja.

Llegamos a la casa y note que estacionado estaba un auto que no conocía. Supuse que sería de alguna amistad de mi ángel al que Ángela le había comentado sobre la reunión.

En cuanto bajamos del auto, Jasper saco el moño azul para ponerlo en el capo el auto, yo entre con el paquete de chocolates y saque uno para darle una mordida. La puerta principal se abrió antes que pudiera meter la llave.

--Eddy, creo que debes ir a ver algo a la terraza, estas a punto de quedarte sin novia y nosotros sin hermana—me dijo Emmett medio riendo pero con el ceño fruncido.

--De qué demonios estás hablando, Emmett—le dije caminando hacia la terraza donde estaban el resto de mi familia

Cuando llegue a la terraza mi sangre pareció hervir, el mismo chico que estaba en el supermercado vanagloriándose que se acostaría con la chica a la que le propondría matrimonio sin si quiera ser su novia, estaba parado demasiado cerca de mi ángel.

Empecé a caminar a paso decidido cuando lo vi arrodillarse frente a ella. Oh no eso si que no. Este debía ser "Jake" se ajustaba físicamente a la descripción que mi ángel dio en sus libros, solo que parecía más crecido.

**-**-Que es esto?—escuche que le preguntaba a mi ángel mientras miraba el anillo en su mano izquierda..

--Un anillo de compromiso— respondí envolviendo mis brazos en mi ángel y dándole un beso en los cabellos. Estas ciego perrito? Pensé para mí

--Jake, él es Edward Cullen mi prometido. Edward…él es Jacob mi mejor amigo.

Escuchaste? Su prometido, yo… no tu puberto superdesarrollado. Pensé mirándolo con la misma intensidad con la que él me miraba a mí.

--Es un placer conocerte Jacob—le dije dándole la mano. Me miro con odio antes de tomarla y ejercer fuerza para triturarme los dedos, por lo que le devolví la acción. Si quiere jugar…no me voy a negar. Mi ángel me miro preocupada dándose cuenta de la situación yo le di una sonrisa para calmarla y solté la mano de su "amigo"

--Edward Cullen? Tu vecino? No estaba comprometido con una modelo?—Ok… nadie me dejaría nunca olvidar lo que tuve con Tanya.

--S…si—respondió mi ángel con voz titubeante.

--Desde cuando están juntos?—pregunto con mala cara.

Yo quería decirle un par de cosas pero no quería estresar a mi ángel.

--No es un poco precipitado?—pregunto cuando mi ángel le dijo que dos meses.

--No tan precipitado como pedirle matrimonio sin que fuera tu novia—le respondí entre dientes. Mi paciencia tiene un límite y este perrito ya la esta colmando.

Me miro con la misma rabia que había en mi mirada. Si quería pelear pues nos quitaríamos el gusto después de oír como hablo de mi ángel en la tienda.

Mi ángel se estaba poniendo nerviosa y yo no quería causarle malestar

--Cuando es la feliz fecha?—pregunto el lobito con sorna.

Sentí a mi ángel removerse en mis brazos, aquí viene ya puedo sentir las hormonas salir a flote. Sonreí ante el hecho que si seguía así, mi ángel probablemente le arrancaría la cabeza.

--Para dentro de mes y medio, Jacob—le dijo tajantemente. Toma eso lobito poco menos de dos meses y será Bella Cullen, pensé arrogantemente.

--Por que la prisa?—pregunto con ojos como platos.

--Por qué no queremos que Bella este pasadita de peso para ese día y no quepa en el vestido—le dije al perrito pero mire a mi ángel y le di la sonrisa que sabia la tranquilizaría.

--Te preocupa que Bella engorde y no entre en el vestido? O sea que la quieres igual de flaca que una modelo?—me pregunto entre dientes, así que no sabe de los bebes. No pude evitar mirar a mi ángel, ella se puso a reír y yo sonreí.

-Ja, ja, ja, no Jake. A Edward no me preocupa que suba de peso. Es solo que si esperamos más tiempo se me notara el embarazo—Escuchaste? El premio que pensabas recoger esta noche es mío, lo siento llegaste tarde. No pude evitar que una sonrisa idiota se expandiera en mi rostro.

--Entonces se casan por que estas embarazada—nos dijo. No podía creer que le dijera eso a su "mejor amiga", pude sentir a mi ángel encogerse, no permitiría que nadie la hiciera sentir mal.

--Nos casamos por que nos amamos—le respondí con convicción.

--Pues pareces cambiar de opinión muy fácil no? Primero una modelo y ahora una escritora.

--Jacob ya vasta—le dijo claramente molesta.

--Bella, ni siquiera sabía porque chocolates decidirse y eran solo chocolates por todos los cielos—le dijo. Así que vas a sacar la carta del supermercado.

--Si, mientras tú nos pedias ayuda a mi hermano y a mí para comprarle flores a MI prometida para proponerle que se casara contigo—le solté gruñendo ante el recuerdo de sus palabras.

Ambos nos miramos con abierta aversión, podía sentir que en cualquier momento se podría desencadenar una pelea. Yo pelearía a muerte por Bella y mis hijos. Sentí que mi manga era halada, baje mi mirada y me encontré con esos ojos chocolates que tanto amo. Se veía preocupada, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

--Dime amor?—le pregunte poniendo una mano en sus mejillas. No quería que se preocupara sabia que la situación no era la mejor.

--Donde están mis chocolates?—me pregunto y su boca formo un atractivo puchero.

Chocolates? Ahhh los chocolates, quería reírme pero sabía que si lo hacia ella se molestaría conmigo y no la quería ver enojada.

--Te compre de todos los tipos que encontré no sabía cual preferirías, los tengo en la cocina, pero traje un cadbury de almendras por si lo quieres—le dije y saque la barra de chocolate de mi bolsillo.

--Oh Edward eres el mejor—me dijo y me arranco el chocolate.

A eso no pude evitar reír. Escuchaste perrito? Edward es el mejor, no tú… pensé y reí con más ganas.

--Esa es mi Bells—dijo entre risas el muy insolente..

Oh no Firulais… ella es mi Bells, mi Bella, mía y solo mía. Pensé mirándolo con una ira que nunca antes sentí en mi interior.

Mi ángel quiso volver a la casa, supongo que porque sabía que si no se calmaban las cosas nos caeríamos a golpes pronto. Caminamos hacia la casa, yo puse mi mano en la parte inferior de su espalda. Jacob me miro sobre la cabeza de mi ángel y tenso su mandíbula, yo le respondí sonriéndole abiertamente. Todos estaban tensos, Alice lo miraba frunciendo el ceño y yo sabía que si el perrito se extralimitaba mi hermanita menor le arrancaría cada uno de sus cabellos. Emmett me miraba sonriendo pícaramente, sabía que no me dejaría olvidar lo que paso hoy.

Mi ángel hizo las presentaciones, pero Jacob no mostro ningún interés. Es más miro a todos los miembros de mi familia como si fuéramos sus enemigos naturales.

--Bella, amor tengo algo para ti—le dije tomándole el rostro entre mis manos.

No me extraño que protestara me incline y le di un beso en sus dulces labios., la estreche entre mis brazos, estaba metido en nuestra burbuja, la cual se reventó cuando escuchamos una garganta aclararse, supe de inmediato quien era, mire a mi ángel y la vi rodando los ojos. Pude ver a Rose lanzándole una mirada asesina al cachorrito.

Una vez Alice le vendó los ojos, la envolví protectoramente con mis brazos, mis manos acariciaban a mis pequeños bebes. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Jacob por un segundo, pude ver mucho rencor en ellos. Lo ignore hoy era un día especial, es el cumpleaños de mi ángel y no dejare que nadie arruine la felicidad de nuestro pequeño hogar.

Cuando mi ángel vio el auto jadeo, nunca la había oído jadear fuera de la habitación, eso me emociono, significaba que había hecho algo bien. Deje mi mentón reposar en su hombro mientras seguía acariciando su aun plano vientre. Mi ángel se giro y escondió su rostro en mi pecho, estaba llorando sus hormonas la hacían un poquito más sensible pero estaba feliz que no se hubiera quejado de que hubiera gastado dinero.

Le explique lo de las sillitas de bebe la dependiente me dijo por teléfono que ellos hacían forros para cambiarles los colores y que eran lavables podíamos tener varios forros para cambiarlos mientras los otros se lavaban.

Ella pronto descubrió que este era el vehículo que se ocultaba en el garaje de mis padres. Toda nuestra familia sonreía. Jacob parecía que se hubiera atorado con un hueso. Así es perrito, gemelos; pensé para mí y no puede evitar sonreír con arrogancia.

--Edward… Jass nos conto lo que dijo el amiguito de Bella en el supermercado. Tengo ganas de arrancarle una a una las uñas de las manos. Ella no sabe qué tipo de hombre es porque si no estoy segura que le daría una patada donde no brilla el sol.—me dijo Alice entre dientes.

--No le digas nada Alice, no quiero que Bella se sienta intranquila es su cumpleaños, quiero que lo pase bien… no quiero ningún tipo de problemas—le dije seriamente.

Cuando me gire el perrito estaba hablando con ella, con Ángela y Ben. Me alegraba ver que casa vez que él trataba de ponerle sus patas encima, mi ángel se alejaba con disimulo. Ben se notaba algo incomodo, cada vez que esto sucedía me lanzaba miradas de disculpas. Yo deseaba demasiado ir y sacarla de sus garras, pero me contuve. Ella se acerco a mí mordiéndose el labio.

--Edward promete que te portaras bien, tienes que ser agradable Jacob no tiene donde quedarse esta noche, así que le dije que podía quedarse en el cuarto de huéspedes, no te molestes sí?—me dijo haciendo un puchero, ella sabía que eso me desarmaba tendría que prohibirle pasar tiempo con Alice, estaba aprendiendo malas mañas.

Quedarse aquí? Toda la noche? Hmmm no me gusta mucho que digamos. Oh! Un brillante plan se empezó a formar en mi mente y tendría como mejor aliado las hormonas de mi futura esposa.

--Claro, cualquier cosa que te haga feliz amor—le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

--Edward te portaras bien?.

--Oh si amor será más que bueno, me portare muy bien—mucho más que bien añadí para mi mismo

Luego que mi familia se marchara subí a acomodar la habitación de huéspedes, para que nuestro "invitado" se sintiera cómodo, me apresure a terminar de poner las cobijas limpias así como las toallas entras en el baño, no quería dejarle mucho tiempo disponible al perrito por si pensaba hacerle algo impropio a mi ángel.

Baje las escaleras de dos en dos y cuando entre a la cocina me encuentro al muy sarnoso inclinándose sobre mi ángel. Si acercaba más sus sucios labios a ella le rompería la quijada.

--La cama ya esta lista—dije con voz tensa. Camine hacia mi ángel y la lleve a la protección de mis brazos, Ambos nos miramos con intensidad, trate de contenerme no quería que mi ángel se preocupara.

--Bella, amor. Creo que será mejor que te acuestes, no debes trasnocharte.—le dije besándole los cabellos, sus hombros estaban muy tensos.

Subí para poner en práctica el primer paso de la operación "seduciendo a un ángel" sonreí al meterme en la ducha. Bañarme no me tomo más de cinco minutos, salí en cuanto escuche la puerta de la habitación cerrarse. Esperaba que funcionara yo nunca he seducido a nadie… bueno al menos no a propósito. Me envolví las caderas en una toalla y no me seque ni el torso ni los cabellos. Decían que un hombre goteando era algo sexy. Camine a la habitación y la vi recostada contra la puerta se veía contrariada, yo me sentía como un idiota, seguro solo lograría avergonzarme ya está "operación" no me estaba convenciendo.

Mi ángel abrió los ojos lentamente y empezó a recorrerme con la mirada, yo no pude evitar sonreír arrogantemente mientras ella se quedaba estática en la puerta con los ojos pegados en mi cuerpo. Pude ver que lamia sus labios y supe que mi victoria estaba cerca. Mordió tentadoramente su labio como si estuviera considerando algo. Yo me acerque casi acechándola como un predador a su presa. Puse mis manos a ambos lados de su rostro atrapándola contra la puerta y me incline a su oído.

--Tardaste mucho, pensé que tal vez te podías dar un relajante baño conmigo—le dije en el oído antes de morderle la oreja. Ella dejo escapar un jadeo y yo sonreí.

Deje que mi nariz recorriera la piel desde su oreja hasta su cuello, mi ángel tembló levemente en mis brazos.

--Edw…ard…--dijo mi ángel en un susurro—no podemos hacer esto… Jacob está en la habitación de al lado.

--Prometo no hacer ruido—le dije mordiendo levemente el lugar donde su cuello se une con el hombro.

--P..pero yo no sé si pueda prometer..lo mismo..—dijo temblando entre mis brazos.

--Yo tratare de ayudarte…--le dije antes de volver a mi faena de besar su cuello.

Puse una de mis manos en su espalda mientras que con la otra subía la falda de su vestido y dejaba que mis dedos acariciaran la piel de sus muslos hasta encontrar la tela de sus bragas. Ella instintivamente envolvió sus piernas en mi cintura con un poco de mi ayuda.

--Edward…--dijo ella negando con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio.

Yo calle su protesta con un beso, mientras mis dedos echaban a un lado la estorbosa tela. Introduci un dedo primero en su cálida humedad. Estaba tan húmeda…tan lista… introduje un segundo dedo, empecé a meterlos y sacarlos una y otra vez. Ella escondió su rostro en mi hombro, amortiguando un gemido.

--Amor… tu puedes decir lo que quieras pero tu cuerpo me dice que tu deseas esto tanto como yo… estas tan húmeda…tan lista para mi…--le dije al oído antes de morder la suave piel de su hombro.

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza…siempre tan obstinada.

--Si quieres que me detenga…solo dilo y lo hare…--le dije con voz contenida.

Mi erección era casi dolorosa, pero para que viera que yo haría lo que sea por ella, saque mis dedos de su interior, ella lloriqueo por la falta de contacto, yo sonreí pícaramente. Con un brazo soportaba su trasero para que no se cayera mientras llevaba los dedos que hace segundos estaban en su interior a mis labios y pasaba lentamente la lengua por ellos para probar sus jugos.

--Siempre tan exquisita…--le dije con deseo.

Sus marrones ojos se tornaron oscuros y me atrapo en un feroz beso. Sus pequeñas manos fueron a mis caderas haciendo que la toalla callera al suelo. Luego se enredaron en mi húmedo cabello atrayéndome más hacia ella. Yo sonreí en el beso mis manos fueron nuevamente a su vestido haciendo el recorrido hacia arriba para sacarlo. Lo deje caer en el suelo junto a la toalla, lo próximo que se unió a la pila de ropa fue su sujetador.

--Tan..hermosa…--le dije antes de que mi boca se ocupara de devorar uno de sus pezones hinchados. Mi otra mano pellizcaba el otro monte dándole también su tratamiento.

--Edward!!—gimió en mis labios.

Yo lleve mis manos a sus bragas, tendría que dejarla en el suelo y romper el beso para quitárselas. La mire a los ojos y ella rodo los ojos.

--Rómpelas… se que quieres hacerlo…--me dijo

Por todas las cosas sagradas…este dulce ángel… tiene un lado diabólico.

--Edward…ahora… te necesito dentro de mí en este instante—me dijo con ojos oscuros.

Quien soy yo para no cumplir sus deseos, tome la fina tela entre mis manos y la desgarre. La apoye contra la pared y coloque mi punta en su entrada. Ella volvió a lloriquear.

--Tus deseos son ordenes para mi amor—le dije antes de entrar en ella de una sola estocada.

--Edward!!!—dejo escapar mi nombre en un jadeo.

Escuchaste eso Fido? Edward o sea yo; pensé presumidamente. Mientras dejaba que ella se ajustara a mí, nos sobresalto un golpe en la puerta.

--Bells voy a bajar a la cocina quieres algo?—escuche que dijo la voz del perro desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Me tienes que estar jodiendo…Acaso él no sabe que cuando una feliz pareja se retira a su habitación, no se sientan a jugar ajedrez precisamente. El rostro de mi ángel estaba rojo.

--No Jacob… Bella ahora mismo tiene exactamente lo que estaba necesitando pero gracias de todos modos por tu ofrecimiento—le dije con una sonrisa de idiota mientras ella me miraba entrecerrando los ojos. Yo puse mi mejor cara de inocente y empecé a mover mis caderas para entrar y salir de ella.

--Ok déjame saber si necesitas algo Bells…--dijo el cachorrito con voz tensa y escuche como sus pasos se alejaban. No me moleste en contestarle

Mi ángel tenia enterrado su rostro en mi cuello mientras mis embestidas se hacían más rápidas.

--Dijiste… que te… portarías… bien… Edward—me dijo mi ángel casi sin aliento

--Es cierto—embestida—pero nunca dije—embestida—que jugaría—limpio—te amo—embestida—demasiado—para dejar que—embestida—alguien te aleje de mi—le dije con voz contenida, está haciendo lo imposible por prolongar el acto.

--Tontito…te amo demasiado…para dejar que alguien…me aleje de ti..—me dijo y sentí un atisbo de que ella también estaba cerca.

--Mia —gruñí antes de besarla apasionadamente. Con esto la sentí temblar y sus paredes empezaron a contraerse contra mi miembro.

--Solo tuya Edward—me dijo mientras el clímax aun atravesaba su cuerpo, haciendo que el mío también lo alcanzara.

Me quede dentro de ella un momento, no quería dejar nada de espacio entre nosotros. Tranque la puerta con seguro y camine hacia la cama aun dentro de ella. Al llegar a la cama levante las cobijas con una mano y nos recosté con cuidado asegurándome que nuestros cuerpos aun permanecieran unidos. Mi ángel se acurruco en mi pecho y deposito allí un beso. Nos cubrí con las sabanas.

--Te amo Edward…--dijo mi ángel bostezando. Yo sonreí

--Como yo a ti—le dije besando sus cabellos.

A los pocos minutos la respiración de mi ángel se hizo acompasada. Yo la estreche entre mis brazos. Sabía que había actuado como un niño, pero no me importaba ella es la razón de mi existencia y no dejaría que ni miles de Félix o Jacob nos separan. Sonreí tontamente al recopilar los eventos de esta noche y deje que la espesura de la noche me envolviera, teniendo a la razón de mi existencia descansando junto a mí.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi… Sorry si se aburren de leer los mismos diálogos del POV de Bella en el de Edward, pero quería que supieran lo que mi vampiro humano decía en mi cabecita.

Las amantes del chucho Sorry… es que no lo soporto, ya era hora que me pagara por lo que nos hizo sufrir a Edward y a mí en el Eclipse u.u Mendigo chucho ya se quería luego, luego aprovechar de la pobre Bella.

Déjenme sus reviews diciéndome que les pareció mi dosis de Celosward XD


	27. Mi amigo?

**Disclaimer**: todos los personajes son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos y estoy obsesionada con Edward más que Golum con el anillo u.u Las historia si es mía, mía de mi propiedad u.u

Me encantaron sus reviews, me alegro mucho que les gustara un poco del celosward. Quiero aclarar unas dudas que me han preguntado.

**Alice**, no ve el futuro ella es 100% humana, solo tiene presentimientos que muchas veces se convierten en realidad y otras no. Así como mi mamá que me decía de niña. No te subas al árbol que te vas a caer y donde te caigas te pego. Y yo zas que voy y me trepo, para luego azotar con todo el suelo y llevarme una paliza por necia u.u Ya vieron los presentimientos existen.

**Jacob**, estudio en Londres con la beca de la fundación de Bella. Pero trabaja en Alemania, no sé si lo explique bien o me lie cuando lo puse en los capis, lo vuelvo a revisar. Bueno ahora sin más demora el nuevo capi.

* * *

Capitulo 25

Mi amigo?

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana mientras unos dedos jugando con mi desnuda espalda. Me apreté más contra el pecho de mi dios griego personal. De pronto sentí los labios de mi amor dejando húmedos caminos por mi cuello.

--Mmmm—fue lo único que pude decir.

--Buenos días amor…--me dijo antes de empezar a besar mis pechos.

--Ed..dward no tenemos tiempo… las chicas nos deben tardar en llegar…--le dije tratando de pensar coherentemente.

--Puedo ser rápido si quiero…solo necesito cinco minutos…--me dijo antes de morder uno de mis pezones, arquee mi espalda en una invitación.

Iba a negarme pero todo pensamiento se fue de mi mente cuando sentí uno de sus expertos dedos entrar en mi sin invitación.

--Edward!!!—dije casi gritando por la sensación.

--Por favor amor, voy a estar sin ti más de ocho horas. No podre soportarlo—me dijo adicionando otro dedo y curvándolo en mi interior acariciando suavemente mi punto G.

No pude aguantarme y moví mis caderas para encontrarme con sus dedos cuando entraban en mí. Su sonrisa se volvió presumida.

--Edward… por favor…--jadee cuando su pulgar empezó a hacer círculos sobre mi clítoris.

--Dime lo que deseas amor y te lo concederé—me dijo con voz ronca.

--Tú…--fue lo único que pude decir cuando introdujo un tercer dedo y sentí mis paredes contraerse contra sus dedos.—EDWARD!—dije y mi voz reboto en las paredes cuando el orgasmo atravesó mi cuerpo.

Edward saco los dedos de mi interior, yo tome su mano en la mía para atraer sus dedos a mi rostro. Él me miraba con curiosidad, hice que sus dedos húmedos recorrieran mis labios cerrados dejándolos húmedos por mis jugos. Su mirada se volvió oscura y trazo mis labios con su lengua limpiando los residuos que deje en ellos. No pude contenerme más lo atraje hacia mí, su erección se presionaba contra mi centro. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, yo asentí en una muda aceptación. Edward entro en mi con una certera estocada, jadee su nombre y él el mío cuando lo sentí llenarme completamente. Puso sus manos en la cabecera de la cama y empezó a moverse dentro y fuera de mí. Mis piernas estaban fuertemente cerradas en sus caderas.

--Te amo…--me dijo entre jadeos

--Como yo a ti…--le respondí con la respiración entrecortada.

Aunque Edward y yo estuviéramos teniendo sexo desenfrenadamente, siempre me trataba como si estuviera hecha de la más fina porcelana y nos decíamos palabras de amor. Más que tener sexo hacíamos el amor, cada vez que estábamos juntos, aunque fuera en situaciones como esta. La cabecera de la cama golpeaba contra la pared cada vez que Edward entraba en mí y nuestros jadeos se hacían más fuertes a medida que nos acercábamos al clímax, nuestras miradas se encontraban encerradas en los ojos del otro.

--Amor…cerca…vente…conmigo…--me dijo Edward con mandíbula tensa tratando de evitar que el clímax lo alcanzara.

Sus palabras me llevaron al borde y sentí como mis paredes se contraían contra su miembro, los dedos de mis pies se curvaron mientras mis manos se aferraban a su cabello atrayéndolo hacia mis labios. Dije su nombre dentro de su boca y después de cinco embestidas más lo sentí descargar dentro de mí.

Dejo reposar su cabeza en mi cuello, nuestros latidos y nuestras respiraciones eran erráticos.

--Eso fue…--le dije tratando de recuperar mi aliento.

--Asombroso…--completo él mientras se levantaba sobre su codo para mirarme.

--Por suerte no tenemos vecinos, cuando nazcan los niños tendremos que hacer nuestro cuarto a prueba de ruidos—le dije bromeando. En ese instante la verdad me golpeo.—Jacob…--susurre.

--Amor…lastimas mi ego… acabamos de estar juntos y tu estas pensando en tu amigo?—me miro herido.

--No, Edward… Jacob está en la casa y no hemos sido nada silenciosos hoy—le dije, como podía haber olvidado por completo a mi amigo.

Los labios de Edward se formaron en una sonrisa de satisfacción, yo le golpee el hombro, sabía exactamente, que él estaba feliz con solo pensar que Jake nos hubiera escuchado. Le iba a regañar cuando su celular sonó.

--Lo siento amor debo responder—me dijo besando mi frente y levantándose dándome una vista de su muy bien formado trasero. Sonreí como tonta.

Yo me dirigí a tomar un baño y escuche la puerta de la terraza cerrarse de golpe. Salte dentro de la ducha, no sabía si Jake había salido o estaba regresando. Esperaba de todo corazón que estuviera regresando y no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que sucedió con Edward. Deje escapar un suspiro pesado, como mi relación con Jake se había vuelto tan complicada. Nunca supuse que él sintiera nada por mí. Me vestí presurosa por ver a Jacob y saber si había escuchado mi encuentro con Edward. Me sonroje solo de recordar los gemidos y los gritos.

Volví a la habitación y Edward aun seguía en el teléfono con Eleazar por lo que pude captar. Le indique silenciosamente que lo esperaba abajo. Baje las escaleras y encontré a Jake sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Cuando se percato que era yo, me miro de arriba abajo, cosa que me hizo poner nerviosa, acomode casi inconscientemente los tirantes de mi camiseta

--Buenos días Jake…--dije tímidamente sentándome frente a él.

--Bells…--me dijo secamente

Deje escapar un suspiro pesadamente. No sabía por dónde comenzar.

--Jake, lamento lo que ha sucedido, sabes que siempre te he querido como a un hermano. Creo que lo deje claro, nunca hice nada para que pensaras de manera diferente—le dije algo intimidada por la intensidad de su mirada.

--Isabella, tú no tienes idea de lo que yo he sentido por ti todos estos años, todas las veces que te veía sentada en la playa, en mi garaje o cuando salíamos con Ángela y Ben; sin que yo pudiera tocarte porque siempre fuiste inalcanzable? Todos los encuentros casuales que tuve que tener imaginándome que esas mujeres eran tú, porque eras demasiado pura para mancillarte. Hoy vienes y te apareces frente a mí con un chupete del tamaño del mundo en el cuello.—me lleve las manos instintivamente donde Edward me mordió anoche, trataba de darle sentido a las palabras de Jacob pero no podía-- Cuando toque la puerta de tu cuarto anoche no estabas precisamente tejiendo o sí? Que te ha pasado en estos tres meses que no he sabido de ti? Tú no eres la Bella que yo conozco, dejas que él te tome donde quiere, acaso es tu dueño? Estaba en la playa hace unos minutos y los escuche, no son para nada cayados.—me dijo con rabia, mi rostro se torno de un rojo profundo-- Él nunca te cuidara como yo lo puedo hacer, yo siempre te he puesto como mi prioridad, mira todo lo que compre, precisamente para evitar que quedaras en ese estado—me dijo enojado tirando sobre la mesa tres cajas de preservativos—Todos pensaran que te casas porque estas embarazada y aunque digas que no es ese el motivo, yo no te creo.

Lo mire con una mezcla de shock y enojo.

--Tú tampoco eres el Jacob que yo conozco. Que le paso a mi amigo? –le respondí irritada.

--Me canse de esperar por ti, eso fue lo que le paso a tu amigo. Dime que tiene él que no tenga yo, Bella? Es solo porque es rico? Yo tengo algo de dinero ahorrado, no será mucho pero es algo.—me dijo levantándose.

--Jacob el dinero no tiene nada que ver. Yo amo a Edward.—le dije levantándome enojada—No me acabas de decir que has tenido aventuras con muchas mujeres? Jacob tu nunca has esperado por mí, tu no me amas...—le dije golpeando la mesa de la cocina, mis hormonas estaban sacando lo peor de mi.

--Claro que si te amo, Bells. Siempre lo he hecho. Solo deshazte de esas cosas que llevas encima y te lo puedo demostrar. Ellos serán una carga en tu vida, déjalos atrás a ellos y a su padre o yo los puedo cuidar a los tres, dicen que quien quiere la vaca quiere el ternero, solo deja al doctor. —me dijo acercándose a mí. No me contuve y le di una bofetada con todas mis fuerzas.

--FUERA! TE QUIERO FUERA DE MI CASA EN ESTE INSTANTE—le dije temblando de la rabia, como se atrevía a decirme que aborta a mi hijos y dejara a Edward. Escuche una puerta de las habitaciones de arriba cerrarse de golpe.

--No. Tu eres mía por derecho, no me pretendo ir sin ti—me dijo inclinándose sobre mi atrapándome entre la mesa y su cuerpo. Su aliento olía a licor. Mi estomago se encogió y la familiar nausea apareció.

--Si yo fuera tú, me alejaría de ella en este instante. No me obligues a alejarte por mi mano.—le gruño Edward.

--Que vas a hacer si no lo hago doctorcito?—le dijo burlonamente, rozando mis cabellos con su nariz. Trate de alejarme pero no tenia hacia donde moverme.

Vi que Edward analizaba la manera de alejarlo de mí sin hacerme daño, su ceño estaba fruncido, se notaba muy enojado, pero su preocupación era evidente.

--Vamos Bells… yo te puedo complacer mejor que el doctorcito, seguro finges todo el tiempo, esos gritos son falsos…—lo sentí inclinarse sobre mí. Hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas y tan fuerte como pude le di un golpe en la entrepierna con mi rodilla.

--No te atrevas a acercarte a mí—le dije en cuanto cayó al suelo y corrí hacia Edward.

--Tranquila amor ya estoy aquí—me dijo besando mis cabellos y presionándome contra su pecho.

Edward me movió ágilmente colocándome tras de él, pude ver que Jacob se había levantado, no parecía estar en sí mismo, no quedaba nada del chico que conocí hace años.

--Dámela doc…tu puedes encontrar otra modelo, ella no forma parte de tu mundo, a ella no le gusta la atención pública, tu eres famoso seguro atraerán la prensa y ella estará incomoda. Conmigo eso no pasara. Podemos decir que los niños son adoptados si se parecen a ti o te los puedo entregar después que nazcan, a mi no me importa siempre y cuando este con Bella. –dijo Jacob casi suplicando con una expresión que realmente me daba miedo.

--Bella y mis hijos no son una posesión o un objeto que se pueda entregar. Tú te dices su amigo, tú dices amarla… como puedes hablar de ella como si fuera una mesa, sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos? Jamás dejaría que te acercaras a ninguno de ellos. Te sugiero que te vayas y no regreses.—le dijo Edward gruñendo.

--Te crees con derechos sobre ella? Solo la has conocido por cinco meses, tres de esos meses mientras tenía una prometida. Yo la conozco desde que tiene diecisiete años y la muy perra no me ha dado nunca ni la hora—grito Jacob acercándose.

Edward perdió los estribos ni siquiera se detuvo a responderle. Con un movimiento tan rápido que si hubiera parpadeado no me hubiera dado cuenta, conecto su puño contra la quijada de Jacob, lanzándolo sobre su espalda y dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Empecé a temblar, las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas. Edward se volteo a verme y me tomo el rostro con las manos.

--Shhh!! amor, no llores. No te hará nada, nunca dejare que se acerque a ti o a los niños, cálmate, esto no es bueno para ti o para ellos.—dijo limpiando mis lagrimas con sus dedos.

--Bella…Edward…--escuche la voz preocupada de Ben.

--Estamos en la cocina Ben—dijo Edward. Yo seguía aferrada a sus brazos aun tratando de calmarme, pero no lo conseguía.

--Supuse que algo así pasaría—dijo Ben pasándose la mano por la nuca mirando a Jacob tendido en el suelo y a Edward sosteniéndome en sus brazos.—Estas bien Bella?—me pregunto preocupado.

Yo negué con la cabeza, Edward ahora acariciaba mi cabello. Ángela entro a los pocos segundos. Edward le explicaba a Ben y a ella lo sucedido pero yo no le podía prestar atención aun estaba conmocionada por las palabras y los actos de Jacob. Donde quedo aquel chico que solía ser mi puerto seguro? No puedo creer que todo lo que pasamos juntos solo fue por interés hacia mí. Edward y Ben llevaron a Jacob fuera de la habitación.

--Bella… Ben se llevara el Jacob en su auto, creo que Seth o Sam lo recogerán. Yo seguiré a Ben en nuestro auto. Pasamos toda la noche preocupados por como Jacob se estaba comportando ayer, por eso decidimos venir a verlos hoy—me dijo mi amiga acariciando mis cabellos.

--Porque ha pasado esto, Ang?—le pregunte con voz rota.

--Los sentimientos que Jacob ha tenido hacia ti, siempre me han parecido algo posesivos como si tú fueras un objeto y él fuera tu dueño, me trate de convencer que eran ideas mías, pero por lo que Edward nos conto, no me había equivocado.

--Ang…debemos irnos, quiero estar lo más lejos de aquí, para cuando Jake despierte.—dijo Ben llegando a nuestro lado.

--Te queremos—me dijeron al mismo tiempo que me abrazaban.

Yo me sentía cansada, recosté mi cabeza en el respaldo del sillón. Gire para estar en una posición más cómoda y me di cuenta que no estaba más en el sillón, abrí los ojos lentamente y fui recibida por la vista de mi habitación. Escuchaba voces amortiguadas y enfoque mi vista en la puerta del la habitación cuando el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose y el de un carro alejándose llegaron a mí. A los pocos minutos Edward entro.

--Despertaste amor...—me dijo sentándose a mi lado y acariciando mi rostro.—Quieres comer algo? No tienes nada en el estomago desde anoche—me dijo preocupado.

--Si por favor…—le dije y enseguida desapareció por la puerta.

Me volví a recostar, el tiempo paso rápidamente mientras mi mente seguía ocupada en todos los disparates que había dicho Jacob en la mañana. Qué tipo de hombre era para pensar que ella podía matar a sus pequeños o entregárselos a su padre cuando nacieran. Es cierto lo que Ángela dijo, si me pongo a recordar todas sus acciones y sus cartas anteriores siempre tenían un dejo de posesión. Pero siempre pensé que Jacob solo era algo protector conmigo porque me quería como su hermana de la misma manera que yo a él.

--Amor, ya te traje el desayuno—me dijo Edward entrando con una bandeja de comida rompiendo mis cavilaciones—come y luego nos podemos quedar recostados si quieres todo el día—me dijo dándome una sonrisa torcida.

--No vas a trabajar? Y las chicas no van a venir?—le pregunte curiosa.

--Me tomare el día libre y en cuanto a las chicas se fueron hace un rato, pero Alice me dejo un mensaje para ti, me dijo que te dijera exactamente como me lo dijo así que te lo cito : "Isabella Marie Swan, mañana no te escapas de ir de compras no importa si un meteorito aterriza justo en tu cabeza"—me dijo imitando perfectamente la voz de campanillas de Alice.

No pude evitar reírme, solo mi futura cuñada podría decir tal cosa. Ya me había comido todos los huevos que estaban deliciosos y me había tomado mi píldora de vitaminas.

--Supongo que mañana será un día de muerte para mi, Alice me llevara de un lado a otro sin descanso—le dije sonriendo.

--Amor…quieres hablar de lo que paso con Jacob?—me pregunto preocupado acariciando mi rostro. Cerré los ojos ante su tacto.

--La verdad, quisiera dejar todo eso atrás no puedo creer que Jacob se comportara de esa forma. Lo que me dijo de las mujeres con las que ha estado y como me pidió que matara a mis bebes—le dije poniendo una mano en mi vientre y dejando que las lagrimas resbalaran por mis ojos cerrados.

--El jefe Swan, llamó parece ser que un chico llamado Seth le aviso de lo sucedido. Está preocupado por ti. Quiere saber si quieres poner una orden de alejamiento en contra de Jacob

--Realmente no quiero pensar en eso, Edward. Podríamos volver a hablar de eso cuando estemos en Forks?—le suplique.

--Si eso es lo quieres, así se hará. Ahora dime qué quieres hacer?—me dijo tomándome en brazos y sentándome en sus piernas.

--No se…. Distráeme—le dije sonriendo.

--Ummm… has pensado en algún nombre para esos pequeños?—me pregunto con ojos brillantes mientras acariciaba mi vientre.

--La verdad solo tengo dos nombres… uno para varón y uno para niña—le dije tiñéndome de rojo.

--Bueno debemos pensar en dos nombres de niños y dos de niñas. Que nombre tienes pensado?

--Me gustaría que el mayor si es varón se llama Edward Anthony…--le dije y sus ojos se volvieron acuosos.

--Bella, amor en verdad?—me pregunto emocionado. Yo asentí.

Pronto sus labios se encontraron con los míos en un beso, dulce y tierno. Que expresaba sus sentimientos. Cuando nos separamos, dejo su frente recostada en la mía.

--El segundo puede tener el nombre de nuestros padres—le sugerí.

--Entonces serian: Edward Anthony Cullen Swan y Charles Carlisle Cullen Swan. Suenan bien no te parece amor?—me dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

--Para las niñas que te parece Renee Esme Cullen Swan….—le dije rápidamente algo dudosa.

--Reneesme Cullen Swan?—me pregunto curioso.

--Vaya… nunca lo había puesto junto… es perfecto—le dije y ahora fui yo quien sonrio como tonta.

--Pero le falta un segundo nombre entonces ahora que le hemos resumido el que habías escogido.—me dijo sonriente con sus manos aun en mi vientre.

--Carlie…por Carlisle y Charlie. Así tendrá el nombre de sus cuatro abuelos—le dije y el sonrio más

--Bueno tenemos tres de cuatro. Nos falta uno más.

--Antonia…--le dije tímidamente

--Antonia?—me pregunto enarcando una ceja.

--Es el femenino de Anthony…le dije y el entendimiento se reflejo en su rostro.

--Cual crees que será el segundo nombre perfecto para la pequeña Antonia. Isabella o Marie?—me pregunto besando mi nariz.

--Edward…--le dije y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

--Quiero que nuestra segunda hija tenga al menos uno de los nombres de la mujer más hermosa y dulce que he conocido—me dijo dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.

No me pude contener y empecé a llorar. En estos últimos días me sentía muy emocional.

--Que te pasa amor? No te gusta? Porque lloras?—me pregunto consternado

--Hagamos algo… el día que nazcan le pondrás el segundo nombre que quieras sea Isabella o Marie. No te preocupes amor, solo estoy emocional.—le dije y di un bostezo.

--Cansada?—me pregunto divertido

--Algo…--le respondí y volví a bostezar.

--Vamos a dormir un rato más que te parece?

--Me parece que eres el mejor prometido del mundo—le dije entre risas mientras él nos recostaba en la cama.

Me apreté contra su pecho y él rodeo mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Haciéndome sentir segura y protegida. Deje que mis ojos se cerraran

--Te amo, mi ángel—me dijo dándome un beso

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gruñí y me gire cuando escuche el insistente timbre de la puerta.

--Un momento…--grite enojada

Escuche a Edward reír, mientras me ayudaba a levantarme. Caminamos a la puerta para encontrarnos con un mensajero que traía un ramo de orquídeas blancas. Edward gruño y me atrajo hacia a él.

--Estas flores son para la señorita Isabella Swan de parte del Señor Félix Vulturi—dijo el chico acercándome el ramo.

--Que se ha creído…--escuche decir a Edward entre dientes. Ignore su comentario y lo tome por el brazo cuando vi que iba a tomarlo.

--Joven por favor tenga la amabilidad de devolverle esas flores al Sr. Vulturi y decirle que Isabella Swan le manda a decir que no está interesada en recibir ningún tipo de regalos o notas de su parte. Que no trate de contactarme de ninguna forma.—le dije algo cortante al pobre chico, no me había levantado de muy buen humor.

El chico me miro dudoso, yo retrocedí un paso con Edward y cerré la puerta en la cara del incrédulo muchacho.

--Mañana iré a la corporación Vulturi y le dejare unas cuantas cosas claras a Félix—me dijo Edward molesto.

--Edward, creo que hoy has tenido suficientes peleas como para unos meses, no crees?—le dije preocupada.

--Pero él empezó ayer te mando flores y hoy también…--me dijo casi como un niño al que su madre lo regaña

--Nada Edward Cullen… es mejor ignorarlo, si vuelve a enviar algo, se lo volveré a regresar.—le dije reconfortándolo.

El timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar. Ambos gruñimos esta vez.

--Dije que le devolvieras las flores al Sr. Vulturi—dije abriendo la puerta molesta.

--Hermanita, si Félix no me ha dado para que te traiga. Pero si quieres cuando me lo encuentre le digo que con gusto le hago el favor—me dijo Emmett riendo mirando a Edward. Rosalie le dio un golpe y él se quejo como siempre. Me tomo en brazos y me dio beso en la frente.

--Que hacen aquí?—les pregunto Edward serio, seguramente molesto por los comentarios de Emmett.

--Pues que los venimos a buscar y no aceptamos un no por respuesta—dijo Alice dando brinquitos, trayendo a Jasper tras de sí.

--Buscarnos para ir a?—pregunto Edward aun con el ceño fruncido.

--Vamos a ir a una discoteca. Jasper no cree que Bella deba quedarse encerrada en la casa, necesita despejarse y divertirse después de este estresante día. Quienes mejor que sus hermanos para hacer eso—dijo Alice.

--Alice son las 4 de la tarde—le dije quejándome.

--Exacto tenemos solo dos horas para dejarte radiante, cenaremos primero y luego iremos al club Sevilla-Riverside. Así que vamos a tu habitación que no tenemos tiempo que perder.—me dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome casi a rastras a mi cuarto. Rose me dio una mirada de disculpas y nos siguió con una bolsa en la mano.

--Creo que si Emmett, sigue haciendo broas de Félix o de alguno de los admiradores de Bella; Edward te dejara viuda Rose—dijo Alice mientras Rose cepillaba mi cabello.

Vi que Rose rodaba los ojos y sacudía la cabeza, mientras Alice, seguía rebuscando en mi guardarropa.

--Sabes Bella, creo que tendremos que comparte ropa nueva, por suerte te traje un conjunto para ir a la discoteca, no tienes nada que valga la pena.—me dijo chasqueando la lengua reprobatoriamente.

--Alice toda mi ropa nueva es tuya o la escogiste tu, como puedes decir eso, la última vez que comparamos algo fue hace casi mes y medio.—le dije con ojos como platos.

--Exacto… ya esta pasada de moda, un mes y medio es demasiado tiempo. Mañana remediaremos esto.—dijo llegando a mi lado entre brinquitos.

--Yo que tu, llevaría zapatos deportivos, creo que mañana nos espera una maratón—me dijo bajito Rose. Yo reí y Alice nos frunció el ceño a las dos.

--Las escuche…--fue todo lo que dijo antes de poner manos a la obra con mi maquillaje.

En pestañeo estaba peinada, maquillada y enfundada en una ropa que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

--Alice… yo no saldré vestida con estas cosas.—le dije cruzando los brazos.—me detendrán en la calle y me preguntaran que cuanto cobro la hora—le dije seria. Cuando Rose salió del baño casi me ahogo con lo que dije, ella tenía un atuendo muy similar al mío, solo que un poco más revelador.

--Decías Isabella Swan futura Cullen?—me pregunto divertida.

--Wao… Rose…--fue todo lo que pude decir. Se veía deslumbrante en una minifalda negra de cuero y muy corta; con un top rojo sangre que tenía un escote hasta su ombligo me costaba comprender como se sostenía sin dejar sus pechos al descubierto. Mientras la mía era de terciopelo negro y me daba a la mitad del muslo. Alice me había enfundado en un top sin mangas azul marino. Ella llevaba un vestido corto sin mangas color verde.

Bajamos las escaleras, los chicos nos esperaban listos, se habían cambiado en el cuarto de huéspedes. Edward me tomo por la cintura y me beso el cuello.

--Estoy teniendo serias dudas en dejarte salir de la casa vestida de esa manera, creo que será mejor que pasemos la noche los dos solos—me dijo al oído mordiendo levemente mi lóbulo yo me sonroje.

--Edward Cullen, lo que sea que estas pensando puede esperar a que regresen de la discoteca.—dijo Alice sacándole la lengua.

Todos rompieron a reír y nos encaminamos hacia los autos. Edward tomo mi TT, mientras Alice y Jasper se iban en su Porshe. Rose y Emmett en su Jeep. Edward tenía la mano puesta en mi muslo todo el camino haciendo círculos en mi piel desnuda; no hablamos durante el camino, íbamos escuchando música clásica. Llegamos al restaurante en poco menos de treinta minutos. El ballet se apresuro a abrir mi puerta, me sentí cohibida cuando me recorrió con la mirada. Edward se hizo notar y el chico se desvió la miraba rápidamente. Nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba reservada y comimos entre bromas.

--Hermanita, que cosas divertidas podemos hacer cuando lleguemos a Spoon?*--me pregunto Emmett.

Yo rodee los ojos, Rose lo golpeo, el se quejo y todos nos reímos.

--Auch! Osita porque me lastimas—pregunto con inocencia.

--Es Forks, tonto—le dijo Jasper riendo.

--Spoon*… Forks*… Knife*…sabia que era un cubierto—dijo riendo y todos nos unimos a él.

Terminamos de cenas y nos dirigimos a la discoteca. La fila para entrar era enorme. Edward me tomo de la mano y seguirnos a sus hermanos directo a la entrada.

--Cullen—fue lo único que dijo Alice al portero.

Nos hicieron entrar sin demora y nos llevaron a la sala VIP donde había una mesa para nosotros. Edward me hizo sentarme en sus piernas y me beso detrás de la oreja, yo reí como tonta. Todos pidieron licor para tomar y a mí me trajeron agua mineral. Rose y Emmett estaban bailando. Alice y Jasper estaban inmersos en uno de esos momentos en los que solo eran ellos dos en el mundo, mientras Edward parecía muy entretenido trazando dibujos en mis muslos yo estaba contenta recostada en su hombro inhalando su varonil aroma.

--Vaya…vaya…pero que agradable coincidencia—escuche decir una melodiosa voz que pensé no volver escuchar.

* * *

Dum, dum,dun(8) no me maten que ando enferma. Prometí subir el miércoles, pero ando como Bella, mi mejor amiga ahora es la tasa del baño. He pescado un virus medio fuerte.

Quien es la melodiosa voz? Que malo resulto el chucho no? Sé que en el amanecer se porto medio buena gente, pero todo lo hizo primero por Bella y luego por Reneesme, así que siempre dije "Este no da puntada sin dedal" Que les parecieron mis elecciones de nombres para los nenes? Obvio que Nessie no podía faltar XD. Qué segundo nombre le sugieren a Edward para la pequeña Antonia? Ya tengo en mi mente los géneros de los bebes, pero siempre es divertido saber que piensan.

Para las que leen you belong to me creo que mañana en la noche o el lunes lo subo. De este si estoy segura porque tengo la mayor parte escrito. Por las que se pregunto qué ha pasado con de nueve a cinco. No se preocupen a partir del lunes subiré capi de esta traducción dos veces a la semana.

*Spoon = cuchara

*Froks = tenedores

*Knife = cuchillo

Denle click al botoncito verde y me dejan saber sus opiniones sobre el capi.


	28. Los Preparativos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Meyer, Edward de Bella, y la obsesión por él mía, digo la historia XD Si vez algo conocido o familiar es de Meyer lol.**

**Mil millones de gracias por los reviews, los que tienen cuenta trato siempre de responder los que no tienen cuenta aun, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de darme sus opiniones.**

* * *

**Capitulo 26**

**Los preparativos**

--Vaya…vaya…pero que agradable coincidencia—escuche decir una melodiosa voz que pensé no volver escuchar.

--Félix…--dijo Edward entre dientes, mientras sentía todo su cuerpo tensarse.

--Mi hermosa Isabella, me sentí muy herido cuando me informaron que no aceptaste mis flores—dijo Félix ignorando completamente a Edward y sentándose a nuestro lado.

--Félix, te lo advierto —empezó a decir Edward pero yo lo corte.

--Sr. Vulturi, agradecería que no me tuteara, ya que no tenemos ningún tipo de afinidad. No deseo recibir ningún tipo de obsequios de parte suya, así que le ruego que deje de enviarme flores, soy una mujer comprometida y espero que usted respete mi condición—le dije ácidamente, se notaba que las hormonas estaban sacando lo mejor de mí.

--Mi Isabella, nunca ha sido mi intención faltarle el respeto, no tome a mal mis galanteos—me dijo inclinando su vaso y tomando un trago.

Edward estaba tenso, al igual que yo. Lo tome de la mano y me levante llevándolo conmigo.

--Vamos a bailar—le dije a Edward, mientras él envolvía mi cintura en sus brazos.

--Podría decir que fue un placer conversar con usted, Sr. Vulturi, pero no acostumbro a mentir—le dije ácidamente, él me brindo una amplia sonrisa y volvió a beber.

Edward reía y sacudía su cabeza mientras me seguía a la pista de baile. Estaba tan irritada que no me pude a pensar que no sabía bailar.

--Edward—le dije poniéndome de puntillas para poder decirle al oído.

--Dime, amor—me dijo dándome un beso en mi desnudo hombro.

--No sé bailar este tipo de música. —le dije sonrojándome. Edward rio tranquilamente.

--Yo te enseño—me dijo poniendo sus manos en mis caderas y haciéndome girar.

Nunca antes pensé que podía bailar una canción de los Black Eye Peas. Edward presiono sus manos en mis caderas y pego su cuerpo al mío haciendo que mi espalda quedara frente a su pecho. Él empezó a mover sus caderas haciendo que las mías se movieran con las suyas. Dejo descansar su frente en mis cabellos. Seguir su ritmo era fácil, sencillo casi como respirar. Sus manos se movían a los lados de mis caderas acariciándolas sobre la tela. Debo decir que no sabía si era por mis hormonas o no, pero la experiencia de bailar con Edward era muy sensual. Empuje mis caderas hacia atrás, haciendo que mi trasero se presionara contra su miembro que para mi sorpresa estaba duro como una piedra. No pude evitar que se me escapara una risita tonta al saber el efecto que estaba teniendo en él.

--Te parece muy gracioso, futura Sra. Cullen, hacer que tu pobre prometido pase por esto, en un lugar público?—me dijo Edward al oído antes de morder mi lóbulo y presionar más su miembro en mi trasero.

Por el nombre de todos los cielos, este hombre iba a ser mi muerte. No podía creer que con solo hacer eso, hubiera hecho que mis bragas se humedecieran. Estuve tentada a brincar sobre él y pedirle que me tomara en este mismo instante.

--Edward!!—lloriquee como niña pequeña—no sabes que no es bueno jugar con una mujer embarazada?—me queje cuando volvió a presionar mis caderas contra las suyas.

--No estoy haciendo nada, amor—me dijo inocentemente, presionando su evidente erección en mi espalda baja.

Si no hubiéramos estado en un lugar público, hubiera saltado sobre él para arrancarle la ropa.

--Edward, que le estás haciendo a mi hermanita que inclusive en la oscuridad puedo ver su cara roja como un árbol de navidad—dijo Emmett riendo atronadoramente, bailando a nuestro lado con Rose.

Rose me dio una mirada de complicidad, antes de girar y empezar a menear sus caderas contra Emmett hasta llegar al suelo. Los ojos de Emmett casi se salen de sus orbitas. Bueno debo reconocer algo, Rose sabe cómo hacer que se callara.

Cuando la música cambio, Alice llego danzando a mi lado, tomando a Rose de las manos.

--Vamos niñas acompáñenme al baño—chillo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mí como para oírla. Edward estaba renuente a dejarme ir.

--Edward, déjala que vayan al baño, no te la van a robar. Deja que mi hermanita se divierta un poco. Nada le va a pasar con Rose y Alice.—le dijo Jasper

Edward me soltó, pero pude ver que en sus ojos había preocupación, él sabía que yo nunca había ido a una discoteca. Le di una sonrisa dejándole ver que estaba bien, antes que Alice me arrastrara hasta el baño. Para ser alguien tan pequeña tenía una fuerza asombrosa, nos llevo a Rose y a mí como si fuéramos dos niñas de cinco años.

--Bella, mañana te pasaremos a recoger temprano, tenemos que compensar el día que perdimos hoy.—me dijo Alice polveándose la nariz.

--Alice, que tanto tenemos que comprar, ya casi todo lo escogimos no?—le dije lloriqueando no queriéndome pasar el día de un lado a otro.

--Faltan cosas, además tenemos que comprar ropa para nuestro viaje a Forks, no tenemos ropa o zapatos para ese clima, así que no se hable más. Ahora regresemos con nuestros hombres, que siempre hay moscas queriendo pisar lo que no es suyo—me dijo sonriendo.

Rose y yo nos miramos pero no dijimos nada, Alice nos volvió a tomar de las manos y nos remolco de regreso a nuestra mesa. Cuando salimos del baño, casi chocamos con Tanya; era de suponer que si Félix estaba en la discoteca, ella no debería estar lejos.

--Sí es la niñata y las dos brujas—nos dijo plantándose frente a nosotros junto con dos rubias.

--Es mejor ser una bruja que una zorra—le dijo Alice sonriéndole.

--Pues tu hermano no se quejo nunca de mi—le dijo mirándome directamente. Sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba abajo.—Aunque te vistas así, no lograras meterte en su cama querida. Conmigo estuvo dos años y no soltó sus estúpidas creencias, así que tendrás que esperar a casarse, si es que antes no se arrepiente.—me dijo con veneno.

Alice, Rose y yo intercambiamos miradas. Tanya no tenía la menor idea de que Edward y yo íbamos a ser padres; y ninguna de las tres la sacaríamos de su duda.

--Por la boda no te preocupes querida, ya casi esta lista, te enteraras cuando pase, seguro que has visto que los medios acosan constantemente a Bella y a Edward, así que no tardaran en darse por enterados después que el evento se realice.—Le dijo Alice con burla.

--Será pronto? No puede ser!!—dijo Tanya casi en un chillido, antes de darse la vuelta y salir casi corriendo a la pista de baile con sus amigas pisándole los talones.

Rose y yo miramos a Alice, quien sonreía abiertamente, no pudimos contenernos y soltamos a reír.

--Que le paso? Por que se enojo?—les pregunte a mis casi hermanas

--Lo que pasa es que Edward duro dos años en pedirle matrimonio y luego puso fecha a para la boda en dos años más, así que imagínate lo enojada que debe estar de saber que ustedes se casaran pronto—dijo Rose entre risas.

Las tres hicimos nuestro camino de regreso, las chicas me pidieron que las esperara un segundo mientras iban a buscar unas bebidas, me dieron los típicos consejos que las madres le dan a sus hijas antes de irse. "No hables con ningún desconocido" me dijo Alice; "No le aceptes bebidas o algo a nadie. Si pasa algo los chicos están en esa dirección y nosotras hacia acá" me dijo Rose. Yo solo asentí y las vi desaparecer en la muchedumbre.

Me quede parada en el mismo lugar, pero no estuve sola por mucho. Sentí unas manos tomarme por la cintura y darme la vuelta. Descubrí que el dueño de las mismas era un hombre rubio, de ojos azules, tenía una sonrisa que me erizaba la piel y no en una buena manera.

--Por qué tan solita dulzura?—me dijo según él en voz seductora.

--No estoy sola, mi novio y mis hermanas deben regresar en cualquier momento; así que le agradecería que me soltara.—le dije tratando de sonar firme, aunque la verdad estaba asustada.

--Soltarte?... no creo que eso suceda ahora que he encontrado, dicen que el que lo encuentra se lo queda..—me dijo sonriendo y apretándome contra su cuerpo.

--Suélteme—le dije tratando de luchar contra su agarre, pero él me apretó más aun, las lagrimas empezaban a llenar mis ojos, donde estaban Edward o los chicos?

--La señorita te dijo que la soltaras—dijo alguien a quien no pude ver, tomando las manos de ese hombre de mi cintura y soltándome de su agarre.

--Lo siento amigo, no sabía que estaba tomada, no deberías dejarla solita, es una hermosura—le respondió el tipo rubio.

--Me encargare de que ella no esté sola—le dijo la voz que reconocí vagamente, mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro.

Cuando el tipo rubio se fue, gire para ver a quien tenía que darles las gracias, para encontrarme con Félix.

--Gracias, por su ayuda Sr. Vulturi—le dije sinceramente, dejando que una lágrima se escapara y rodara por mi mejilla.

--No tienes por qué llorar mi Isabella, pero si te digo que fue una irresponsabilidad de tu novio, dejarte sola aquí. Si tú fueras mi novia, yo nunca te dejaría fuera de mi vista eres demasiado hermosa para tu propio bien.—me dijo limpiando la lagrima y yo me aleje de su tacto—aunque ya veo por qué tu novio no se dio cuenta de que estabas en problemas…está demasiado ocupado con mi amiga—dijo riendo mirando sobre su hombro.

Yo seguí su mirada y el aliento se me quedo atascado en la garganta. Tanya estaba muy cerca de Edward y le susurraba cosas al oído. La cara de Edward era de abierta incomodidad, él le respondía claramente irritado, pero no se alejaba de donde ella estaba. Lo vi pincharse el puente de la nariz y Jasper le puso una mano en el hombro. Me sentía muy emocional, sabía que Edward nunca haría nada que me dañara apropósito, pero no pude evitar que gruesas lagrimas rodaran por mis mejillas, malditas hormonas!

--Tanya es una mujer muy insistente y siempre consigue lo que quiere. No me extrañaría que ahora se le haya metido en la cabeza meterse en la cama con tu novio, antes que lo puedas hacer tu…--me dijo, mis ojos seguían fijos en Edward. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un segundo. Su frente se crispo con preocupación. Vi que se levanto y empezó a bajar las escaleras del área VIP con Tanya pegada a sus talones, pero luego lo perdí de vista entre la gente.

--Bella!!... que te paso? Que le hiciste?—le soltó Alice con mucho veneno.

--Cálmate, Alice. El Sr. Vulturi me ayudo, un hombre se puso algo insistente conmigo y no me quería soltar. No sabía dónde estaban tu o Rose y Edward…parece que estaba demasiado ocupado para notar mi ausencia—le dije enojada, dejando que más lagrimas cayeran. Sip definitivamente las hormonas me estaban poniendo melodramática. Sentí un mareo y me sostuve de la cosa más cercana que resulto ser el brazo de Félix.

Mientras sentía la discoteca dar vueltas a mi alrededor. Sus manos vinieron a mi cintura evitando que terminara en el suelo.

--Te encuentras bien?—me pregunto Alice preocupada, tratando de sacarme de las manos de Félix pero él no se lo permitió.

--Es obvio que Isabella no se siente bien, Alice. No la voy a soltar para que tú la dejes caer—le respondió fríamente Félix.

--Te voy a enseñar a no tocar a mi mujer—escuche a Edward gritar junto a mí. Tratando de sacarme de las manos de Félix empujandolo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que apretara más su agarre.

--Pero si la niña no pierde el tiempo…no que muy inocente, mocosita?—dijo Tanya parándose a mi lado.—Como seguramente no te has podido meter en la cama de Edward, ahora te quiere meter en la cama de mi novio—soltó con rabia.

Si quería mantener la cena dentro, no podía emitir ningún sonido, siquiera para defenderme de sus acusaciones o intentar moverme para alejarme de los dos.

--Tanya, tú y yo no somos novios. No eres la mujer que podría presentarle a mi madre. Sin embargo la encantadora Isabella, es una dama en todo el sentido de la palabra, así que te pido que moderes tus actitudes y dejes de montar espectáculo no vez que hay paparazzi por todos lados?—le siseo Félix, notablemente irritado.

--En cuanto a ti Cullen, te llenas la boca diciendo que Isabella es tu mujer y sin embargo la descuidas irresponsablemente, un tipo trato de propasarse con ella y si no hubiera estado vigilándola, quien sabe cómo habría terminado—le soltó Félix. Me puse pálida solo con él recuerdo y agarre el brazo de Edward que estaba sobre mi cintura con fuerza para mantener de pie.

--Bella, amor te sientes mal?—me pregunto Edward preocupado, su voz se suavizo al instante. Solo pude asentir débilmente.

--Voy a llevarte a tu casa, Isabella—dijo Félix, empezando a remolcarme fuera del local.

--A donde crees que vas con mi mujer?—le dijo Edward con una voz afilada, tomando mi brazo, haciendo que Félix se detuviera.

--Tu mujer… no me hagas reír Cullen...tú no sabes lo que es eso—le dijo Félix quien de pronto me soltó haciéndome a un lado. Sus manos fueron reemplazadas por unas familiares.

--Tranquila hermanita ya te tengo—me dijo Emmett, sujetándome contra su enorme pecho.

Cuando abrí los ojos pude ver que Edward había golpeado a Félix y este le había devuelto el golpe. Ambos tenían el labio cortado. Trate de soltarme del agarre de Emmett, pero con la poca fuerza con la que me sentía, era como tratar de pelear contra un oso.

--No te atrevas a volverte a acercar a ella, deja de enviarle flores. Ella es mía!—le grito Edward, quien era sostenido por Jasper.

--Ella no es tuya, no me hagas reír Cullen. Las flores se las voy a seguir enviando cada vez que me plazca, no eres quien para decirme que hacer. Ella es demasiada mujer para ti—le soltó Félix limpiándose la sangre del labio.

--Edward!!—grite entre lagrimas cuando lo vi abalanzarse sobre Félix, luego que se le soltara a Jasper. Trate de zafarme del agarre de Emmett, pero era casi imposible.

--Edward, piensa en Bella, en los niños, esto no le hace nada bien a ninguno, hermano…mírala…—le dijo Jasper mientras lo volvía a sostener. Escuche varias personas jadear pero no le preste atención a quienes habían sido.

Su mirada se encontró con la mía anegada en lágrimas, su bello rostro se estaba empezando a ponerse morado en una mejilla y su labio estaba hinchado. Relajo su postura y soltándose de Jasper camino hacia mí, tocando el hombro de Emmett, quien me entrego a los brazos de mi amado.

--Lo siento, amor. No debí haberte hecho pasar por esto—me dijo dándome un beso en la frente y poniendo una mano en mi vientre.

Yo me apreté contra su pecho y llore sobre su sucia camisa. Empezó a caminar llevándome con él, no me di cuenta que habíamos llegamos al auto, hasta que Alice se inclino y me dio un abrazo.

--Te veo mañana temprano, no hay nada como las compras para aliviar el stress.—me dijo dulcemente.

--Trata de calmarte Bella, mañana te veremos temprano.—me dijo Rose limpiando mis lagrimas—Edward, más te vale que la cuides o te dejare peor de lo que estas—le siseo

Los demás se despidieron de nosotros, pero vagamente lo registre. Me sentía más extenuada que en la mañana, mi mente era un remolino, de que habían hablado Tanya y él, para que no la hubiera apartado inmediatamente y luego que le habría dicho para enojarlo.

Bella…amor… por que estas tan callada?—me pregunto Edward después llegamos a la casa y estábamos en la cama.

--Edward…vas a regresar con Tanya?—le pregunte soltando mis miedos, haciendo que mis ojos se volvieran a llenar de lagrimas.

--Porque piensas eso, tontita… eres lo que más amo en este mundo, como puedes dudar de eso—me dijo limpiando mis lagrimas.

--Por lo que vi esta noche… ella estaba tan cerca… y tú…--le dije pero no pude evitar que mis lágrimas se desbordaran.

--Amor—me dijo soltando un exasperado suspiro y levantando mi mentón para obligarme a mirar en sus ojos—Tanya estaba molestando diciendo tonterías, no la aparte bruscamente porque no quería hacer una escena y que Esme se avergonzara de mis rudas maneras con una mujer. Bella, escúchame bien, no hay nadie a quien yo pueda amar que no seas tú, eres la única a la que quiero a mi lado.—me dijo besando mi frente y haciendo una mueca.

--Mira como quedaste por impulsivo—le dije acariciando su rostro ligeramente. —Dejame buscarte algo de hielo para tu mejilla.—le dije preocupada tratando de levantarme.

--No, amor tu descansa, yo lo busco—me dijo levantándose ágilmente, revelando sus bóxers negros de seda.

Ya me sentía más calmada, quería dormir, pero al parecer mis pequeños tenían otros planes ya que mi estomago rugió fuertemente. Solté una carcajada, me levante sigilosamente de la cama y baje las escaleras. Para encontrarme con Edward tomándose una pastilla y poniéndose una compresa fría. Levanto la vista para encontrarse con la mía y trato de sonreírme, pero hizo una mueca.

--Iba a subir enseguida cielo—me dijo tomando mi mano.

--Lo sé… pero los niños tienen otra idea—le dije y para reforzar lo que dije mi estomago volvió a rugir. Edward rio levemente y sacudió la cabeza.—Tu siéntate Edward, yo me preparare algo rápido.—le dije pasando a su lado mirando en la nevera.

Mis ojos empezaron a escanear el contenido, UHHH mantequilla de maní!!! Pensé emocionada, necesito algo para acompañarlas… saque la cara de la nevera y mire sobre la isla de la cocina donde había una hamaca con bananas genial!! Solo me falta pan y podre hacerme un emparedado!! Ohh leche… con chocolate, sonreí abiertamente mientras Edward me miraba divertido mientras preparaba mi tentempié de media noche.

--Guieresh?—le pregunte con la boca llena, enseñándole mi emparedado.

--No…gracias amor, estoy bien como estoy—me dijo sonriendo, mientras yo tomaba mi leche achocolatada.

--Que?—le pregunte frunciendo el ceño—porque te ríes de mi?—le pregunte algo irritada.

--No amor, no me rio de ti, jamás podría hacerlo—me dijo levantándose y llegando a mi lado para acariciar mi mejilla.

--Lo siento, Edward no quise responderte así… no se es que ando algo… irritable últimamente—le dije apenada por mis cambios de humor.

--Te entiendo perfectamente, amor. No tienes por que disculparte.—me dijo mientras caminábamos hacia la habitación.—El que tiene que disculparse soy yo, por no haber estado más pendiente. Si no fuera por Félix hubiera tenido que romperle la cara a ese tipo.

--Al tipo no se la rompiste, pero a Félix, si—le dije bromeando mientras me recostaba sobre su pecho y él tiraba las sabanas sobre nosotros.

--No lo pude evitar amor, cuando vi sus manos en tu cintura, perdí los estribos y mucho más cuando sabiendo que te sentías mal, trato de alejarte de mí. No permitiré nunca que nadie te aleje de mi, así que, no me pude contener—me dijo besando mis cabellos.

--Nadie que no seas tú, me podrá alejar de ti, Edward—le dije besando su pecho desnudo.

--Entonces nunca te alejaras de mi—me dijo inclinándose para besar mis labios mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda.

--Mmmm—dijo Edward contra mis labios, para luego hacer una mueca, sabía que su mejilla le dolía. Le di un beso en el pecho –eso se siente bien—me dijo cerrando los ojos.

--Me alegra escuchar eso—le dije sonriendo pícaramente, mientras plantaba un beso húmedo en sus pezones, ganándome un gemido como recompensa.

Me incline para besar su fuerte pecho dejando un camino húmedo por sus abdominales de porcelana. Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos que estaban confundidos, parece saber que no sabía que pretendía, pues se lo iba a dejar claro. Sin romper nuestro contacto visual, lleve mi mano y acaricie su miembro cubierto por la fina seda. Pude sentir con gran satisfacción como se tornaba duro bajo mi tacto. Bese su ombligo y deje que mi lengua jugara con él, sentí como sus músculos se contraían a mi tacto, seguí bajando por su cuerpo dejado besos por cada superficie, mientras mi mano lo seguía acariciando sobre la tela. Cuando llegue al elástico de sus bóxers los tome con mis dientes y los bajaba. Lo sentí vibrar mientras levantaba las caderas para hacer mi labor más fácil. Sus ojos se volvían oscuros a medida que la prenda descendía por sus piernas. Una vez la molestosa prenda estuvo fuera, comencé mi ascenso por sus piernas, dejando besos por sus rodillas, sus mulos y los huesos de sus caderas que formaban una perfecta V.

Deje que mi lengua recorriera la parte baja de su abdomen haciendo una línea recta entre sus sobresalientes huesos. Lo escuche maldecir bajo su aliento. No había nada que últimamente me excitara más que escucharlo maldecir. Su miembro estaba totalmente erecto, bese la piel que tenia justo encima ignorándolo completamente.

--Isabella…--dijo Edward entre dientes, yo lo mire inocentemente y le sonreí.

Sabía que lo estaba torturando, tome con mi mano su miembro y pase mi lengua por su ranura donde ya se había acumulado el liquido pre seminal. Sabia tan dulce como recordaba.

--Demonios—siseo Edward cuando engullí la punta de su miembro con mi boca. Edward llevo una de sus manos a mi cabello y yo relaje mi garganta para recibirlo casi todo por completo, lo poco que me falto por recibir de él, lo tome en mis manos. Mientras mi cabeza subía y bajaba, veía el rostro de Edward retorcido en placer, estaba mordiendo sus labios y con su mano libre se aferraba fuertemente a la sabana.

--Urg!! Joder….Bella….—dijo entrecortadamente cuando hice que mi lengua acariciara la parte de debajo de su miembro, mientras seguía subiendo y bajando por toda su extensión.

Gemí con él en mi boca y lo sentí embestir contra mí. No pude evitar que mis labios se curvaran en una sonrisa, me encantaba brindarle el placer que estaba sintiendo en este momento después de una noche llena de tensión. Podía sentir que Edward estaba cerca, su miembro se torcía en mi boca, lleve mi mano libre a su saco y empecé a acariciarlo haciéndolo girar entre mis dedos.

--BELLA!!... urg…cerca…--fue todo lo que pude decir, pero enseguida exploto en mi boca, enviando su cálido flujo por mi garganta, mientras embestía levemente. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos . Lo limpie todo con mi lengua para luego liberarlo con un sonoro 'pop'.

Me recosté sobre su pecho, Edward tenía una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

--No tenias que hacer eso, amor.—me dijo aun sonriendo.

--Lo sé, pero quería algo dulce de postre y no quería bajar de nuevo a la cocina—le sonreí dulcemente.

--Eres un pequeño monstruito sabes?—me dijo besando levemente mis labios, yo me acurruque contra su pecho y deje escapar un sonoro bostezo.

--Deberías dormir algo mañana te espera un día difícil—me dijo besando mis cabellos.

Pronto empezó a tararear mi nana y yo me abandone en sus brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

--Alice, por favor no pongas a Bella a recorrer todo el centro comercial—le advirtió Edward mientras estábamos en la puerta.

Rose estaba sentada en su convertible rojo, mientras yo trataba de aferrarme con uñas y dientes a la bata blanca de Edward. Alice nos miraba impacientes.

--Lo primero es lo primero, así que nuestra primera parada será Victoria Secrets—dijo dando brinquitos. Edward y yo arqueamos las cejas.—Oh vamos Bella, si se nota que esas casi no te caben en los sujetadores. No se las has visto Edward, dime si no se ven que están todas oprimidas, mira lo mucho que han crecido en este tiempo—dijo señalando mis pechos.

Yo me sonroje, mientras sentía la mirada de Edward clavada en mi pecho, desde su altura podía ver que el encaje del sujetador apenas podía cubrí mis areolas completamente.

--Mmmm esta noche tendré que estudiarlas más a fondo, para saber cuánto es la diferencia—dijo Edward con una sonrisa tonta en mi oido. Le di un golpe en el brazo.—Que dije amor?—me pregunto haciéndose el inocente.

--Ya vámonos!!! En la noche puedes hacer todo lo que estés pensando ahora hermanito, en este momento estamos en mi tiempo, así que despídanse tortolitos-- dijo impaciente Alice

Nos dimos un beso fugas y lo vi subirse a su volvo mientras yo subía en la parte trasera del auto de Rose.

--Bella… preferimos que te enteres por nosotras… no sé si pudiste ver que la discoteca estaba llena de paparazzi pues bueno, captaron todo… tu compromiso está en boca de todo mundo y ahora hay un triangulo amoroso entre tu, Edward y Félix. Te creen una mujer fatal—me dijo Rose pasándome un periódico, doblado justo en las notas de farándula.

_Los Swanllen comprometidos y esperando la cigüeña?_

_La noche de ayer en el prestigioso club Sevilla-Riverside pudimos captar una pelea entre dos millonarios, el Dr. Edward Cullen y el Sr. Félix Vulturi. En un comienzo se pensó que todo había sido por la modelo Tanya Denali con quien Edward estuvo comprometido hasta hace pocos meses y repentinamente empezó a salir con Felíx. Pero luego constatamos que era por la escritora de Imprimación Isabella Swan, cuando Félix la saco del local, seguido por un furioso Edward. La cosa se fue a los puños entre los dos hombres que luchaban por el amor de Isabella, a quien el abogado Emmett Cullen tenía en brazos, en las fotos de abajo podemos observa una muy pálida Isabella en brazos de su cuñado, portando un hermoso anillo en su mano izquierda; mientras el Dr. Jasper Hale tenia retenía a su cuñado que estaba a punto de saltarle encima a Félix, mientras este estaba en el suelo con el labio y la ceja rotas, además de tener un pómulo hinchado. Lo único que hizo desistir a Edward fue cuando su cuñado le dijo que pensara en Isabella y el bebe según fuentes que estaban en el lugar. Luego de esto, los Cullen acompañaron a la pareja al auto de Isabella, en el que hicieron una rápida salida. Se le preguntó a la diseñadora Alice Cullen-Hale y a la ex modelo Rosalie Hale-Cullen si era cierto que el Dr. Cullen e Isabella Swan estaban comprometidos y esperando a la cigüeña, pero ambas se rehusaron a hacer comentarios. _

_Luego le preguntamos al Sr. Vulturi sobre si Isabella era la razón de la pelea entre él y el Dr. Cullen, pero se retiro en su limosina sin dirigirnos la palabra dejando parada en la acera a una muy enojada Tanya Denali junto a sus amigas las hermanas Irina y Kate Volterra._

_Cuando le preguntaron a Tanya los motivos de la pelea lo único que nos dijo fue que Isabella Swan no es la dulce chica que todos piensan y que tiene meses jugando con ambos hombres. Sera cierto lo que nos informo Tanya Denali, o sus comentarios fueron solo resultado de su enojo? _

_Estaremos al pendiente de las novedades de la pareja del momento para saber si en realidad hay boda en las próximas fechas y si están esperando el primer heredero de la fortuna Cullen._

Mis manos temblaban cuando termine de leer la nota. No puede ser que mi vida ahora este en boca de todos, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se tomaron estas fotos. Mire a Alice quien tenía el cuerpo girado en mi dirección. Rose me miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

--Bueno, lo único que espero es que no se presenten el día de la boda—les dije muy poco esperanzada.

--No te preocupes Bella, si tenemos que hacer la boda en otro país, para que no se enteren lo haremos, déjalo todo en mis manos—dijo Alice, frotando sus manos.

Rose y yo nos reímos, conociendo a Alice era capaz de hacernos casar en la luna, con tal de que nos casáramos y ella organizara la boda.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial todo fue un borrón, Alice nos arrastro a Rose y a mí por todas las tiendas conocidas, empezando por Victoria Secrets donde me consiguió unos sujetadores más de acuerdo a mi talla actual, no podía creer que había dejado de ser un copa B, para pasar a ser una C en solo cuestión de semanas.

Conseguimos varios atuendos para el clina frio de Forks en esta época del año inclusive compramos ropa para Edward, Emmett y Jasper. Alice sabía exactamente que talla comprar para cada uno.

Los días siguientes pasaron casi en un borrón, la prensa acoso a Edward en el hospital al igual que a Félix a donde iba, como yo siempre estaba con las chicas, solo nos tomaban fotos a las tres mientras hacíamos diligencias. Por lo visto se estaban frustrando de no conseguir una jugosa historia. En los periódicos había fotos de mi anillo de compromiso en todos los planos. Me sentía incomoda pero no tanto como al principio.

Cada día tenía antojos más raros y Edward los complacía todos aunque eso significara tener que conducir en la madrugada para conseguirme una ensalada de mango. Había fotos de él comprando cosas a altas horas de la noche conmigo en el auto, pero nunca se pusieron a atar los cabos a ciencia cierta. En algunos programas y revistas se afirmaba que si estaba embarazada por nuestras salidas nocturnas, mientras que en otros se decía que no era cierto y que solo eran rumores. Ni mis publicistas, ni los relacionistas públicos de la fundación Cullen afirmaron, ni negaron los rumores de mi embarazo e inminente boda, por eso ningún medio se atrevía a afirmar que tenían la razón. Todo estaba en el mundo de las especulaciones y a mí me gustaba de esa manera.

No me di cuenta de que ya los preparativos estaban terminados para el viaje, estábamos sentados en la casa de los padres de Edward, escogiendo la selección de música para la recepción.

--Hermanitos, listo para sacudir Spoons… digo Forks—se corrigió riendo atronadoramente al ver que todos los miramos ceñudos.

--Sí!!! Forks allá vamos!—dijo Alice dando brinquitos.

Yo suspire pesadamente. Genial vamos a Forks hurra! Definitivamente espero que mis hijos no hereden mi sarcasmo.

* * *

Bueno chicas en el próximo capi vamos a Forks, ciudad natal de nuestra querida Bella.

Que me dicen de la pelea entre Edward y Félix. Oh!! Y del postre de Bella u.u que golosa no se acababa de tomar una leche achocolatada u.u

Déjenme sus reviews para saber que les pareció el capi. Muchas acertaron que era mi querido Félix el que andaba con su voz melodiosa, que agudas son chicas XD


	29. Forks I

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Meyer, si algo te parece familiar también es de ella. Edward de Bella, para mi envidia y la de todas ustedes XD y la historia es mía, de mi propiedad u.u

**Mil gracias por los reviews, son el mejor pago que puedo pedir.**

**N/A Chicas me nominaron para Mejer fanfic en procedimiento. Les agradecería un montón si se pasaran por el link que está en mi perfil y si consideran que mi fic vale la pena le den un voto, en esa categoría hay excelentes fic, así que si no se deciden por el mío hay unos fantásticos XD.**

**

* * *

  
**

Capitulo 28

Forks I

Mañana temprano saldríamos a Forks, así que le pedí a Edward que fuéramos a la casa, ya que desde que salí con Alice y Rose de compras al día siguiente de la pelea, nos habíamos estado quedando en casa de sus padres ya que consideraban que allá estaría más cuidada mientras Edward trabajaba hasta tarde tratando de ponerse al día con el trabajo atrasado por haberse tomado varios días en casa conmigo por mi cumpleaños y el fiasco de la visita de Jacob. Trato de dejarlo todo listo en la fundación y en el hospital para nuestro viaje. Ya casi todo lo de la boda estaba hablado, solo faltaba que me dijeran donde nos íbamos a casar ya que era un secreto al igual que el destino de la luna de miel. Yo dormía la mayor parte tiempo, ya que terminaba agotada después de pasar horas, con Alice, Rose y Eme con mi madre en el altavoz del teléfono, planeando hasta el más mínimo detalle del gran día.

--Una moneda por tus pensamientos—me dijo Edward mientras nos dirigíamos a la casa. Solo tenia mano del volante y me acaricio el ceño fruncido.

--Tan poquito valen?—le bromee—es solo que estoy algo nerviosa por el viaje—le dije sinceramente.

--Porque tienes que estarlo amor?—me pregunto tomando mi mano y haciendo patrones circulares en ella.

--Me da miedo que se aburran, Forks no es un pueblo con mucha vida ni nocturna, ni diurna y me parece que tus hermano tienen muchas expectativas.—le dije un tanto avergonzada.

--Forks no, pero esta Port Angeles amor, no tienes de que preocuparte, además créeme que ellos encontraran una manera de entretenerse—me dijo sonriéndose.

--Donde nos quedaremos? La casa de Charlie solo tiene una habitación adicional que es la mía cuando vivía allí y créeme que los seis no cabemos allí—le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

--En un hotel—me dijo quitándole importancia, fruncí el ceño, que yo sepa en Forks no hay hoteles, solo unos moteles y los Cullen no parecen el tipo de personas que se quedarían en ellos.

--Que demonios?—dijo Edward entre dientes cuando llegamos a la casa, su mano se tenso sobre la mía.

Seguí asustada su mirada, pensando encontrarme con algún visitante no bien recibido. Pero con lo que me encontré fueron cuatro ramos de orquídeas blancas en la puerta de entrada. Uno por cada día que no estuvimos en casa. Edward, soltó mi mano y se pincho el puente de la nariz. Le acaricie la mejilla, tratando de hacer que se calmara; él abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con mi mirada, podía ver que estaba molesto, pero me sonrió aunque la sonrisa no le alcanzo los ojos. Salió del auto y dio la vuelta para ayudarme a bajar. Me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia la casa.

--Creo que tendré que tener una conversación con Félix, no pretendo seguir soportando esto—me dijo en cuanto llegamos a puerta, mirando fijamente la flores.

--Tranquilo Edward, no busquemos más problemas. Vayamos a unas de las oficinas de DHL y devolvámoslas.—le pedí tratando de que se calmara.

--Tienes razón amor, no voy a dejar que te estropeen este fin de semana—me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

Yo sonreí más tranquila, por lo menos sabia que Edward no se volvería a pelear con Félix por el momento. El único recuerdo de la pelea del lunes que se veía en el rostro de Edward, era la fisura de su labio inferior. Por suerte el moretón y la hinchazón de su mejilla habían desaparecido al día siguiente. Eso se llama tener buenos genes, pensé para mí.

Subí a mi habitación a buscar mi camiseta de la secundaria, siempre que iba a Forks dormía en ella, era algo así como una tradición. Aunque ya tenía casi un año que iba a casa de mi padre. Me emocionaba la idea de ir a La Push y mostrarle a los chicos First Beach.

--Listo!—le dije a Edward bajando las escaleras y saltándole encima cuando llegue abajo

Edward me tomo en brazos y me estrecho contra su pecho.

--Esto es lo que venias a buscar?—me pregunto enarcando una ceja.

--Sip!—le dije poniéndole énfasis a la 'p'. Él se rio y me beso la frente.—siempre duermo con ella cuando estoy en Forks es como una tradición—le dije haciendo un puchero.

--Pues vámonos futura Sra. Cullen que aun tenemos que hacer una parada para devolver esas flores. Quieres leer las tarjetas?—me pregunto levantando una en medio de sus dedos índice y centro.

--No, creo que digan nada importante, no quiero saber lo que el Sr. Volturi tenga para decirme—le dije sonando muy segura.

Una radiante sonrisa torcida se formo en los labios de Edward, quien tomo las flores y las puso en el asiento trasero del auto. Dejamos las flores en DHL y nos encaminamos a casa de los padres de Edward. En cuanto llegamos Alice y los demás nos estaban esperando con las maletas listas en la entrada de la casa.

--Hasta que al fin llegan! Se quedaron practicando para poder darles hermanitos a los gemelitos cuando salgan?—pregunto Emmett riendo atronadoramente, ganándose un golpe por parte de Rose.

--No… tuvimos que para en DHL para devolverle unas flores a Félix que le envió a Bella—dijo Edward entre dientes, yo toque su brazo y él relajo su postura.

--Bueno, parecer ser que este quiere que mis sobrinos sean Volturis y no Cullens—dijo Rose irritada. Edward se pincho el puente de la nariz.

--No estás ayudando, Rose—le dijo Jasper, que había aparecido tras ellos, regalándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora—Edward, hermano tranquilo, mis sobrinos nunca serán Volturis y tú lo sabes, no dejes que Félix te arruine el fin de semana. Ya debemos salir para el aeropuerto.—le dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Edward abrió los ojos y se notaba más tranquilo, la verdad es que Jasper podía tranquilizar a cualquiera con su forma de hablar. Edward se acerco y me paso la mano por la cintura dejándola descansar sobre mi vientre.

--A qué hora sale el vuelo?—le pregunte a nadie en particular.

--A la hora que lleguemos al aeropuerto—me dijo Alice rodando los ojos como diciéndome "dah"—Vamos el auto ya llego!—dijo aplaudiendo.

Estaba confundida, pero lo deje correr. Me gire para ver que los chicos estaban subiendo las maletas en una limosina. Mire a Edward y enarque una ceja, no emitió sonido pero con los labios dijo "Alice", yo rodee los ojos y sacudí la cabeza mientras Edward ponía su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda llevándome a la limosina.

--Estas bien Bella?—me pregunto Rose al oído cuando subimos la limosina. Yo asentí dejándole saber que estaba bien. Ella me sonrió y se fue a sentar con Emmett.

No podía negarlo, la limosina era muy cómoda y muy bonita. La última vez que viaje en una fue para las giras promocionales de mi libro. Cerré mis ojos y me recosté en el pecho de Edward. Los demás iban conversando animadamente de todas las cosas que pensaban hacer en cuanto llegáramos a Forks. No podía evitar que mis labios se curvaran en una sonrisa, pensando en lo bien que la pasaríamos.

--Bella, amor… ya llegamos—me dijo Edward besándome la frente. No me había dado cuenta que me había quedado dormida. Abrí los ojos encontrándome con su tierna mirada, mire a mi alrededor y me sentí desorientada.

--Edward, estamos en el aeropuerto?—le pregunte extrañada al ver que estamos en un hangar y no en el aeropuerto normal. Él rio suavemente y enterró su rostro en mis cabellos besándolos.

--Si, amor… usaremos el avión de la fundación, por eso estamos en el ala privada del aeropuerto.—me dijo ayudándome a salir de la limosina.

Cuando salí de la limosina, mis ojos se abrieron mucho. Frente a nosotros había un avión blanco que tenia escrito con letras negras _Cullen_. En la escalerilla había una mujer rubia de largas piernas quien parecía estar vestida de azafata y un hombre de cabellos negros, amplios hombros y sonrisa amigable quien supuse era al capitán. Los demás no se veían por ningún lado, así que asumí que estaban dentro del avión.

--Buenas tardes Dr. Cullen y Sra. Cullen, mi nombre es Liam y seré su azafata por este viaje—dijo la azafata profesionalmente aunque no se me escapo que miro apreciativamente a Edward.

Edward solo asintió con la cabeza y se giro hacia el hombre a nuestra derecha.

--Garrett como has estado?—le dijo Edward estrechando su mano.

--Muy bien Edward, puedo suponer que esta señorita es la adorable Bella de quien Carlisle tanto me ha hablado—dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Me sonroje ante el pensamiento de Carlisle hablando de mi.—Por el rubor en sus mejillas me doy cuenta que si es. Es exactamente como Carlisle la describió.

--Es correcto, Garrett, ella es mi Bella—dijo Edward riendo con él.

--Es un placer conocerla finalmente, Sra. Cullen—dijo tomando mi mano y besándola.

--El placer es mío Sr. Garrett—le dije tímidamente. Edward beso mi frente.

--Llámame Garrett. Hoy tenemos muy buen tiempo, llegaremos a Port Angeles en aproximadamente 2 horas y media.—me dijo sonriendo cordialmente mientras subíamos por la escalerilla. **N/A( hice mi tarea son 1:55 de LA a Seattle y 35 minutos de Seattle a Port Angeles lol)**

Si el exterior del avión era imponente, no era nada en comparación a como era por dentro. Las sillas se veían muy cómodas aunque solo había unas doce hasta donde podía ver. Emmett estaba tras la barra del bar, mientras Rose estaba sentada ojeando una revista. Alice y Jasper no estaban a la vista.

--Ven amor déjame mostrarte el avión mientras esperamos las ordenes para poder despegar—me dijo guiándome a la parte de atrás del avión donde había una puerta. Cuando a mitad de camino la puerta se abrió Alice venia remolcando a Jasper y detrás de ellos había alguien más.

--Ang, Ben!—dije emocionada. Mire a Edward quien sonreía como un gato que se ha comido un canario.

--Oh, Bella todo es esta muy lindo, Edward pensó que sería un buen detalle invitarnos. Ben y yo tenemos años que no hemos podido regresar a casa por estar ahorrando para la boda. Mamá está feliz al igual que los gemelos.—me dijo Angela dándome un abrazo.

--Oh, gracias Edward…--le dije mirándolo sobre el hombro de Ang, antes que Alice la arrastrara para enseñarle los modelos de los vestidos.

Ben me mando un beso desde el bar mientras conversaba con Emmett. Edward me llevo a la puerta frente a nosotros y la abrió para develar pequeña habitación. En el centro había una cama con sabanas blancas una pequeña mesita de noche con una lámpara y un sillón en una esquina.

--Wao!..—Fue lo único que puede decir.

--Ser un Cullen tiene sus ventajas—me dijo abrazándome por la espalda y dándome un beso en el cuello—Este avión solo lo usamos para viajes de negocios o como ahora que vamos todos y sería muy incomodo ir en un avión comercial. A demás si te animas futura Sra. Cullen podemos ser miembros del club de las alturas—me dio pícaramente y sentí sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa contra mi piel. Pude sentir el calor en mis mejillas.

--Edward!!..—le dije golpeándole la mano juguetonamente a manera de regaño y separándome de él.

--Si, amor?—le dijo mirándome a través de esas pestañas imposiblemente largas.

--Sabes bien lo que dijiste…--le dije cruzándome de brazos. Él me regalo una sonrisa deslumbrante y yo lo tome de la mano regresando a los asientos.

Ya cada pareja estaba en sus sillas, por lo visto solo faltábamos Edward y yo. Así que tomamos nuestros asientos. Liam vino a darnos las instrucciones y por lo visto no solo había mirado a Edward apreciativamente sino también a Emmett y a Jasper, por las miradas que Alice y Rose le lanzaron. Una vez estuvimos en el aire nos dijeron que podíamos quitarnos los cinturones de seguridad. Yo me quede recostada sobre Edward y deje que mis ojos se cerraran. Sentí unos pequeños besos en mi cuello y yo solté una risita tonta.

--Estas despierta Bella durmiente?—me pregunto al oído.

Abrí los ojos y vi a Edward en todo su esplendor recostado sobre mí. Me di cuenta que estábamos en la cama.

--Ahora si estoy despierta—le dije volviéndome a reír, por la expresión de Edward que parecía un niño en disneylandia.

--Bella, amor…--me dijo antes de darme un beso en el cuello.

--Edward…--le respondí en tono de advertencia.—tus hermanos están afuera al igual que mis amigos, tienes que portarte bien—le dije seria.

Edward hizo un puchero y yo le di un piquito en su sobresaliente labio interior. Él me atrajo hacia su pecho y yo me acurruque cerrando los ojos contenta. Él me dio un beso en los cabellos y luego suspiró.

--Sabes que me tienes envuelto en tu dedo pequeño—me dijo tomando mi mano y presionando mi dedo meñique contra sus labios.

--No lo sabía, pero ahora que lo se…--le dije sonriendo pícaramente.

--Ahora que lo sabes te aprovecharas de eso—me dijo haciéndome cosquillas.

--Nop… pero es bueno saberlo—le dije cerrando los ojos nuevamente y dando un bostezo.

--Me imagino que eso significa que no voy a conseguir mi credencial del club de las alturas.—me dijo riéndose.

--Esta en lo cierto Dr. Cullen, no la obtendrá. Por lo menos no en este vuelo—le dije entre risitas.

--Bueno ya que eso es así, Srta. Swan, entonces a dormir—me dijo dándome un besito en los labios.

Cerré los ojos, en cuanto Edward empezó a tararear mi nana. Después de lo que me parecieron minutos, Edward me estaba despertando nuevamente.

--Amor vamos a iniciar el descenso—me dijo suavemente. Me frote los ojos y me encontré con dos brillantes gemas verdes.

Edward me llevo nuevamente a los asientos donde me volví a recostar en su pecho.

--Cansada aun?—me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

--Un poco…--le dije apenada.

--Es normal, no te preocupes. A demás ahora que lleguemos a Forks no vas a tener mucho tiempo para descansar.

--Edward no iremos en limosina a casa de mi padre verdad?—le pregunte mordiéndome el labio.

--No… tenemos unos autos alquilados. Por suerte Alice accedió—me dijo riéndose—ya sabes cómo es de aterrador ese monstruito.

--Te escuche Edward Cullen!—le dijo Alice arrojándole una servilleta hecha bola.

--Muy madura Mary Alice—le dijo él riéndose.

--Hermanita, dice Ben que en Port Angeles hay una pista de bolos. Vamos a ir en la noche a destrozar sus estadísticas. Todos conocerán al gran Emmett Cullen—dijo Emmett flexionando los músculos de sus brazos.

Todos nos pusimos a reír, por sus tonterías, en especial cuando empezó a darse besos en los bíceps. Rose solo sacudía su cabeza, mientras Edward rodaba sus ojos. Poco después ya habíamos aterrizado. En cuanto puse un pie en la escalera, el frio aire característico del estado de Washington me dio la bienvenida.

Fuera de la pista nos esperaban unos autos, enarque la ceja el ver al que nos dirigíamos.

--Que te puedo decir amor, sabes que soy el conductor de un brillante volvo. **N/A(no lo pude evitar)**

Sonreí al ver que Emmett ayudaba a Rose a subir a un Hummer rojo, mientras Ben, Ang, Jasper y Alice se subían a un corvete convertible amarillo, que estaba a nuestro lado.

--No habían Porches—me dijo haciendo un puchero.—Edward te seguimos tu diriges—le dijo a su hermano antes de subirse en el asiento del conductor.

--Tu diriges? De cuando acá tú conoces Forks?—le pregunte levantando una ceja.

--GPS –me dijo sacando un dispositivo del bolsillo de sus jeans desgastados y poniéndolo en el tablero del auto.—Primero iremos a ver a tu padre, luego dejaremos las maletas te parece?—me dijo besando mi mano.

--Suena como un plan—le dije sonriendo. Cuando nos encaminamos luego de salir del aeropuerto.

--Así que esto es Forks—dijo sonriendo a los 20 minutos. Mis ojos se abrieron con alarma cuando vi pasar el letrero que anunciaba la llegada a Forks.

--Edward, sabes que mi padre es el jefe de policía?—le pregunte aun mirando incrédula el velocímetro.

--Si, lo sé amor, a que viene eso?—me pregunto curioso, girando a verme.

--Ojos al frente Edward Cullen, quiero llegar a conocer a mis hijos—le dije asustada.—a demás imagínate lo que pensaría el jefe de policía al llegar a la oficina y encontrar a su hija embarazada junto a su futuro yerno en una de sus celdas

--Amor siempre he conducido así y nunca nos ha pasado nada—me dijo acariciando mi muslo.

--Es cierto, pero conduces así en un camino que siempre has conocido para ir a casa, sin embargo nunca has conducido en Forks.—le dije satisfecha con mi explicación. Él dejo escapar un suspiro y desacelero.

--Mejor?—me pregunto trazando círculos en mi pierna.

--Mejor—le dije más tranquila mientras bordeábamos el pueblo para ir al camino que conducía a la casa de Charlie.

--Oh, mira Edward, esa es la casa de Charlie—le dije señalando la casa de dos plantas pintada de blanco que me devolvió los recuerdos de mi adolescencia, en cuanto la vi.

Edward me sonrió y aparco frente a la casa, justo detrás de nosotros aparcaron los otros dos autos. Edward abrió la puerta para ayudarme a bajar, hoy era un típico día en Forks, nubes espesas y nada de sol.

--Demonios, hermanita. Tu casa si es que pequeñita. Parece de juguete, bueno supongo que por eso Alice te dice Barbie Bella—dijo Emmett atronadoramente—Auch!! Rosie que dije?—dijo en cuanto Rose le dio un golpe en las costillas con el codo.

--Bells?—grito Charlie desde dentro de la casa. Sus pasos retumbaron hasta que abrió la puerta. Sus ojos se achicaron mostrando las arruguitas de los lados cuando por su rostro se extendió una amplia sonrisa.

--Char—Papá… como estas? Que has hecho?—le sonreí acercándome a él.

--Bien, bien… lo mismo de siempre. Cuando fui con Harry de pesca, conseguimos unos buenos peces.—me dijo muy orgulloso.

--Jefe Swan—le dijo Edward a manera de saludo.

--Dr. Cullen—le respondió mi padre con un seco asentimiento.

Rodee los ojos, mientras mi padre saludaba a los demás. Me lleve a Edward dentro para mostrarle la casa.

--No es mucho, pero era mi hogar—le dije después de mostrarle la planta baja.

--Es idéntica a como la describes en el libro—me dijo y yo no pude evitar sonreír.

Edward y los demás examinaban las fotos mías que Charlie tenía en la sala. Las chicas querían ver mi habitación, todos nos acompañaron al piso superior, era muy gracioso ver que Emmett prácticamente ocupaba el ancho del corredor. Cuando les mostré la puerta de mi habitación. Alice fue la primera en entrar, seguida de Rose.

--A esto lo llamas un armario?—me dijo Alice con cara de horror cuando abrió la puerta de pequeño armario de mi habitación. Yo me reí y asentí con la cabeza.

--Hermanita no tienes fotos de baile de graduación?—me pregunto Emmett sentándose en mi cama.

--Bella, no quiso asistir al baile aunque tuvo muchas invitaciones las rechazó todas. Ben recuerdas la cara de Eric Yorkie cuando se lo pidió?—dijo Angela riendo—le pobre chico vomito cuando ella le dijo que no—al decir eso todos estallaron en risas y yo me sonroje.

--Maldición hermanita, creo que mi teoría de que Edward te encontró en un convento es verdad—dijo Emmett riendo atronadoramente.—No te sientas mal Edward tampoco fue al baile, dijo que tenía cosas "más importantes". Cuando regresamos estaba sentado tocando el piano.—dijo Emmett con dramatismo, como si Edward hubiera cometido un gran crimen. Todos volvimos a reír.

Bajamos a los pocos minutos, todos se quedaron en la sala. La casa nunca había estado tan llena de personas y risas como hoy. Fui a la cocina a preparar algo de tomar, Edward y Charlie me siguieron.

--Deja eso Bells, no debes estar haciendo eso en tu estado---me dijo mi padre cuando me agache a sacar una jarra de la alacena inferior.

--Papá, estoy embarazada no enferma—le dije rodando los ojos cuando me quito la jarra y me tomo del brazo para levantarme. Edward rio, pero la disfrazo con una tos cuando le lance una mirada asesina.

--Lo siento, Bells… ya sabes que siempre me preocupo—me dijo dándome una palmada en la parte superior de la cabeza.—Hablando de preocupaciones…Jacob está en la reserva…quieres que pida una orden de alejamiento? Billy está muy avergonzado, Seth le conto todo—me dijo preocupado mirando a Edward, quien enseguida puso sus manos en mi cintura.

--No, papá no creo que Jacob se me vuelva a acercar—le dije dándole una palmada en el hombro.

--De todos modos, no la perderé de vista Jefe Swan mientras estemos de visita aquí.—le dijo Edward seriamente con el ceño fruncido.

--Seguro, seguro…—dijo mi padre saliendo de la cocina.

--Creo que aun no me perdona que haya embarazado a su hijita—me dijo Edward al oído antes de morderlo.

--Edward…estamos en casa de mi padre—le siseé bajito. Él me regalo una sonrisa radiante y llevo la jarra mientras yo llevaba los vasos en una bandeja.

--Vaya que eres osada hermanita, cargar eso con lo torpe que eres, es como si nos apuntaras con un arma cargada—soltó Emmett, ganándose un juguetón puño en el hombro por parte de Jasper quien se levanto y tomo la bandeja de mis manos.

--Gracias por la confianza, Jasper—le dije entre dientes.

--Es mi privilegio señorita—me dijo con sus perfectos modales y no pude evitar reírme. Era muy difícil permanecer enojada con Jasper.

Después de un rato, Alice y Jasper salieron a llevar a Ang y a Ben a casa de sus padres. Edward se veía inquieto, pero me dijo que no me preocupara ,que él tenía que hacer una llamada telefónica y salió la casa. Lo vi caminar por la acera de un lado a otro, pero Emmett y Rose me hicieron platica, haciendo que dejara de preocuparme.

--Todo bien, Edward?—le pregunte en cuanto entro a la sala.

--Sip, todo muy bien. Sí quieres podemos ir a dejar las maletas y a que te cambies de ropa para ir a cenar a Port Angeles, dicen que hay una sucursal de la Bella Italia—me dijo sonriendo.

Nos despedimos de Charlie prometiéndole que regresaríamos en la mañana antes de bajar a La Push. Volvimos a subir al auto y Edward sonrió mientras nos dirigíamos a las afueras del pueblo, pero no era el camino que llevaba a Port Angeles.

--Edward, creo que te has equivocado de camino, Port Angeles queda en otra dirección—le dije presumida de que mi prometido que decía saberlo todo con su GPS estuviera perdido.

--Se exactamente a donde vamos y créeme que vamos en el camino correcto.—me dijo presuntuoso.

Luego que doblamos una curva, Edward hizo un giro, por un camino rural que no estaba señalizado, es más ni siquiera se veía ya que estaba en medio de un herbazal. Lo mire sorprendida y eso solo hizo que su sonrisa se hiciera más ancha. Manejo por cinco minutos por un sendero lleno de arboles, luego de pronto llegamos a una pradera en la que se levantaba majestuosa una casa de tres altos, de color blanco y con enormes ventanas. Me quede boquiabierta, nunca pensé que en Forks hubiera una casa así.

--Te gusta amor?—me pregunto Edward cuando me abría la puerta del auto.

--Es muy hermosa, Edward… de quién es?—le pregunte curiosa por saber si conocía a los dueños.

--Nuestra—me dijo al oído—la compre hace una semana—me dijo como si nada.

--Edward!!—le dije con los ojos muy abiertos, una casa como esta debe haber costado una fortuna.

--Aquí vive tu padre, cuando los niños nazcan vamos a necesitar un lugar para pasar las vacaciones. Es una buena inversión, ya sabes que los inmuebles siempre lo son—empezó a balbucear nervioso.

--Oh, Edward…--le dije incapaz de decir nada

--Vamos a dentro para que la veas. Esme le estará haciendo unas reformas en los próximos días, así que puede ver que te gusta y que no, para cambiarlo—me dijo llevándome por las escaleras, para abrir la puerta principal.

El recibidor era amplio y muy iluminado, al fondo se veía la sala que tenia la pared norte hecha de vidrio. Los muebles era sencillos todos de color blanco. Edward empezó a llevarme escaleras arriba a la segunda planta.

-Este es un estudio. Esme piensa agregarle una biblioteca. Esta puede ser la habitación de mis padres cuando vengan, la de Alice y Jasper; esta la de Rose y Emmett—me dijo a medida que íbamos pasando las puertas.

--Esta es la nuestra y esa de acá será la habitación de los bebes—me dijo señalando las dos únicas puertas que habían en el tercer piso.

Abrió la puerta de nuestra habitación, dejando ver que la pared norte también era de vidrio. En medio del cuarto había una cama tamaño King con cobertores dorados.

--Edward…no sé qué decir…---le dije mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

--Que te parece…Bienvenido a Forks…--me dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi. No lo subí ayer porque no me dejaba entrar a la página.**

**Por fa recuerden pasarse por mi perfil y votar en el concurso.**

**Pero este Edward, si que se ha puesto golosito, querer formar parte del club de las alturas u.u Forks, no es Forks sin la mansión Cullen así que tenía que ponerla lol.**

**Creían que Félix se iba a quedar de manos cruzadas? Pos ya vieron que nop.**

**Ahora a darle click en el botoncito verde como los ojos de mi Edward y dejarme sus opiniones de este capi.**


	30. Forks II

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Meyer, yo quisiera que Edward fuera mío, pero no naci con la "mala" suerte de Bella u.u mendiga y así se queja que esta salada u.u ya quisiera yo. En fin la historia si es mía, mía de la propiedad de las locas ideas que en mi cabecita.

Si se perfectamente que Liam es hombre y es la pareja de Shioban, pero acá le quise poner su nombre a una mujer así que no me peguen u .u

* * *

**Capitulo 29**

**Forks II**

--Esto es lo que te quedabas haciendo hasta tarde en el "consultorio"?—le pregunte levantando una ceja juguetonamente.

--Sip…-- me dijo inclinándose a besarme los labios.

--Es muy hermosa, Edward, gracias. Pero no debiste, esto debió haber costado una pequeña fortuna—le dije un tanto avergonzada.

--Tonterías…es lo menos que puedo hacer por lo seres que más amo en este mundo. Si quieres incluso puedo transferirme al hospital de Forks, así criaríamos a los niños aquí…--me dijo apretándome contra su pecho.

--Suena bien, pero la verdad no me gustaría alejarme de tu familia—le dije enterrando mi rostro en su pecho.

--Están vestidos o están dándole un bautizo a la casa?—grito Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta.

--Estas segura que no quieres alejarte de ellos?—me dijo en voz alta asegurándose que Alice lo escuchara.

Edward rio y yo me uní a sus risas, cuando Alice abrió la puerta bruscamente y nos miro con sus ojos entrecerrados mientras sus labios formaban una línea tensa.

--Te escuche—le dijo señalándolo con su pequeño dedo.—Ahora fuera que tengo que arreglar a Bella para la cena—dijo dándome una angelical sonrisa que me puso los pelos de punta.

--Alice… --me empecé a quejar pero ella entrecerró sus ojos haciéndome callar enseguida.

--Afuera Edward, vete a jugar video juegos con Emmett y Jasper; pero antes llévate una muda de ropa, no quiero que nos interrumpas para entrar a cambiarte---le dijo seriamente sin darnos lugar a replica.

Edward me dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de sacar de la maleta sus ropas y dejar la mía sobre la cama, para que ni Alice, ni yo tuviéramos que levantarla.

--Alice, porque tengo que vestirme de una manera especial, solo vamos a cenar y a los bolos—me queje no quería pasar horas sentada mientras ella jugaba Barbie Bella.

--Bella, Bella—dijo reprobatoriamente—no importa la ocasión, siempre debemos lucir lo mejor posible. Además tu no jugaras bolos por eso te voy a arreglar. Tu solo te sentaras como una buena niña y nos veras jugar—me dijo angelicalmente mientras le daba los toques finales a mi cabello.

--Alice, espero que no se te ocurra ponerme un vestido—le advertí con el frio que hace solo tiemblo de pensar que no estaré abrigada.

--Claro que no… no soy tan mala. No quiero que mis sobrinos se enfermen---me dijo rebuscando en la maleta que ella había empacado para mí.

Sin que me diera cuenta que ya había encontrado lo que buscaba, me ayudo a ponerme unos jeans ajustados medio desgastados con un sweater de casimir del color azul que a Edward le gustaba ver en mi piel. Mi maquillaje era suave por suerte Alice había aprendido mis gustos en cuanto a eso y ella sabía que a veces era no mejor meterse con mis hormonas, así que me complacía en ese aspecto al menos.

Bajamos las escaleras y nos encontramos a los chicos enfrascados en una carrera de Need for Speed para playstation 3.

--Maldición Edward! Hiciste trampa—se quejo Emmett como niño pequeño.

--Págame Emmett, te gano justamente—le dijo Jasper extendiendo su palma de la mano y señalando el medio para que depositara el billete.

--Vamos Emmett, como pude hacerte trampa?—le dijo Edward sonriendo.

--Cómo? Demonios Edward después que me dijiste que había perdido la apuesta y que mi castigo era no tocar a Rose hoy en la noche, pensabas que iba a poder seguir concentrado en el juego?—pregunto Emmett rascándose la cabeza como tratando de descifrar un complicado problema matemático.

--Estamos listas por si les importa!—grito Rose desde la cima de las escaleras.—sino entonces Alice y yo llevaremos a nuestra hermana embarazada a comer antes que se desmaye por culpa de sus estúpidas apuestas—termino de decir tomándome del brazo que no sostenía Alice y llevándome a la puerta.

Tres cabezas giraron en nuestra dirección y los chicos se levantaron corriendo prácticamente a nuestro lado.

--Vamos en un solo auto, Ben y Ángela nos encontraran en el restaurante—Dijo Alice deteniéndose frente al Hummer.

Todos subimos al auto, Rose y Emmett en frente, mientras Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo íbamos atrás. Antes de tocar carretera Edward le paso el GPS a Emmett donde ya tenía señalada la dirección del restaurante.

--Hermanita cuando conoceremos algún enamorado al que le dejaste el corazón roto en este pueblo?—pregunto Emmett mirando sonriente a Edward por el espejo retrovisor.

Edward se tenso al instante, mientras los demás nos quedamos en un silencio sepulcral. Definitivamente Emmet se estaba arriesgando a recibir la furia de Edward. Trate de aliviar la tensión acariciándole la mano.

--No, lo creo Emmett , no tenía ningún enamorado, así que no pude dejar ningún corazón roto—le dije y sentí a Edward relajarse. Sabía que estaba tenso por todo el asunto de Félix y que esa era la razón por la que se comportaba así.

--No eres divertida hermanita, tienes que darme material para poder molestar a Edward!—se quejo y todos nos reímos de su tontería.

Pronto aparcamos fuera del restaurante. Ang y Ben nos esperaban afuera. Nos saludamos disponiéndonos a entrar al restaurante. La verdad era muy bonito y poco más serio que la sucursal de LA. Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett entraron primero. Cuando Edward abrió la puerta para que entráramos escuche una voz chillona y nasal que no había oído en años.

--Oh. Por. Dios Eres Alice Cullen, yo adoro todos tus diseños. Tu última colección fue maravillosa, diseñas para mujeres con mi figura, soy modelo y adoraría estar en tu pasarela junto a ti Rosalie, debo admitir que eres más hermosa en persona—le dijo Lauren mirando primero a Alice y luego a Rose.

Las sonrisas de Alice y Rose eran de cortesía ya había empezado a diferenciar sus gestos.

--Como has estado Lauren—dijo Ángela con sus perfectos modales, aunque yo sabía no la soportaba y que no había olvidado todo lo que nos había hecho en la secundaria.

Lauren miro a Ángela que estaba tomada de la mano de Ben, por la manera en la que los miro supe que les iba a hacer un desplante. Edward sintió cuando me tense tras él. Como estaba detrás de él, Lauren no me había visto.

--Una mesa para cuantas personas Sra. Cullen—le dijo Lauren a Alice ignorando completamente a Ang. Iba a decirle un par de cosas cuando Edward agarro mi mano y se hizo notar.

--Mesa para ocho personas Srta.….. Ángela, dijiste que se llama Lauren no es cierto?—dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Ángela. Mientras Ben también tomaba una posición defensiva.

--Oh, Ángela querida no te había visto—dijo Lauren reparando en Edward por primera vez, sacando su pecho para darle realce a su escote.—Sabe Dr. Cullen mi mejor amiga trabaja para usted, es su secretaria por lo que tengo entendido…--le ronroneo acercándose y se paralizo en cuanto en me vio.

Edward, noto la mirada de Lauren y me paso la mano por la cintura a manera protectora. Jessica… así se llama la secretaria de Edward…pero no podía ser… yo la había visto y no podía ser…

--Isabella… como estas? hace mucho tiempo que no te vemos en Forks nos tienes abandonados—dijo en un tono de voz meloso pero se noto cuando arrastro las letras de mi nombre.

Bien gracias Lauren…--dije secamente irritada por como se había comportado con Ang.

Nos llevo a una mesa familiar, podía sentir su mirada haciendo hoyos en mí, pero me dedique a ignorarla lo mejor que pude. Nos indico que vendría una camarera a atendernos y se regreso a su puesto en la entrada del restaurante.

--Que tipa más corriente y odiosa—siseo Rosalie y Alice asintió.

--Edward…. De casualidad el apellido de tu secretaria es Stanley?—le pregunte y Ángela me dio una mirada curiosa.

--Si… en efecto, la conoces?—me pregunto.

Intercambie una mirada con Ángela. Yo había visto a la secretaria de Edward en persona…pero no se parecía en casi nada a la Jessica Stanley que estudio conmigo.

--Ang y yo teníamos una compañera de secundaria con ese nombre…pero cuando la vi en tu consultorio no la reconocí….—dije pensativa. Edward se puso a reír al igual que Alice. Parece que me estoy perdiendo de algo.

--Dudo mucho que la reconocieras amor, no sabes las cantidades de cirugías plásticas que se ha hecho. Diablos cuando regreso de la primera a trabajar ni siquiera yo sabía quién era—dijo Edward riendo fuertemente.

--Recuerdas Edward cuando se puso colágeno en los labios por que según ella Mike Newton le dijo que tenía los labios un poco delgados para su cara y luego no podía ni tomar agua porque parecía que su boca fuera el trasero de un babuino.—dijo Alice limpiándose las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos.

Ángela y yo nos miramos, todos nos unimos a sus risas ya podía imaginar la cara de Jessica. A los pocos minutos llego la mesera, pude ver que se reparo en todos los hombres que estaban allí, sobre todo en sus manos, me imagino que buscando los anillos de matrimonio porque ignoro a Emmett y a Jasper olímpicamente. Miro a Ben, pero cuando vio a Edward, lanzo su larga cabellera sobre sus hombros y lo miro directamente de manera seductora. Sabía que al ser la prometida de Edward, tendría que acostumbrarme a este tipo de situaciones, aunque dudaba mucho que las mujeres dejaran de mirarlo cuando se dieran cuenta que estaba casado.

--Hola soy Amber y seré su mesera esta noche—dijo mirando a Edward, quien a su vez me miraba fijamente a mi mientras acariciaba mi mano sobre la mesa.—Hay algo que les pueda ofrecer?—ok…niña quiero comer y ando sensible del estomago, lo que menos quiero es vomitar por tus insinuaciones, pensé con saña.

Aunque la intención de la chica no paso desapercibida, la ignoramos y pedimos de comer. Me asegure de pedir una ensalada cesar de entrada, de plato principal ravioles de quesos y una soda. Tenía todo el día queriendo tomarme una.

Pude sentir siete pares de ojos clavados en mí.

--Que?—pregunte mientras tomaba un sorbo de soda.

--No deberías estas tomando eso, Bella.—me regaño Rosalie.

--Carlisle dijo que podía tomar una de vez en cuando siempre y cuando no fuera diario—me defendí, volviendo tomar un poco.

--Umf! Cuando no entres en el vestido, no digas que no te lo advertimos—me dijo Alice desaprobatoriamente. Yo me encogí de hombros y las ignore. Mientras comíamos se ponían de acuerdo los equipos y hacían sus maravillosas apuestas. En serio esta familia tiene un grave problema sobre las apuestas. El pobre Ben termino también apostando.

Pagamos y nos dirigimos al boliche la verdad no se parecía en nada a como era cuando estaba en la secundaria, pero tampoco es que pudiera decirlo a ciencia cierta, en mi adolescencia creo que solo vine en dos ocasiones y fue a con los chicos de La Push, nunca jugué ya que corría el peligro de lastimarme. Pidieron los zapatos y las chicas se adelantaron a la pista dejándome atrás con los chicos.

--Bella!?—escuche alguien llamarme a mis espaldas.

--Tyler?—pregunte extrañada cuando vi detrás de la barra donde se entregaban los zapatos, al chico moreno que me asediaba en la secundaria junto con Mike.

--Wao! Bella estas…wao!...—dijo pasándose la mano por su cabello antes de salir y acercarse a mí.

Hubiera jurado que escuche a Edward decir algo que sonó como _no la mires es mía, _pero deseché esa idea Edward no podía estar celoso de Tyler o sí? En cuanto llego a mi lado se limpio las manos en una pequeña toalla que tenía en la cintura y tomo las mías entre las suyas. Edward se tenso, Emmett sonreía de oreja a oreja, Ben daba miradas nerviosas al rostro de Edward y de vuelta a Tyler.

--Tyler que gusto—le dije retirando mis manos disimuladamente para tomar la de Edward—te presento a Edward Cullen, mi futuro esposo—pude sentir a Edward relajarse un poco.

--Un gusto soy Tyler Crawly—le dijo extendiéndole la mano a Edward quien se la estrecho.

--Aun trabajas para el Sr. Waylon?—le pregunte curiosa.

--El viejo Waylon no podía seguir con los bolos, así que Eric y yo pedimos un prestamos nos asociamos y le compramos el lugar.—me dijo orgulloso.

--Me alegro mucho Tyler, cuando veas a Eric me lo saludas, creo que los chicos ya quieren empezar el juego y los estoy deteniendo—le dije apenada.

--Oh tienes que venir al área de karaoke. Eric se encarga de ella y yo de los bolos, se van a divertir mucho—me dijo sonriendo. Karaoke oh no, no lo creo.

--Genial, cuenta con que iremos cuando hayamos barrido el piso con estos buenos para nada—dijo Emmett dándole un golpe juguetón a Jasper y a Edward.

--Espero tener un rato libre para encontrarme con ustedes allá—dijo Tyler esperanzado. Edward se volvió a tensar y Emmett sonrió con picardía.

--Eso sería genial hombre, por cierto soy Emmett—dijo sonriendo angelicalmente, yo sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, quería vengarse de Edward por haberle ganado en el video juego.

No supe como siguió el intercambio ya que Edward me llevo a la pista y me sentó en uno de los sillones mientras se ponía los zapatos de boliche.

--Así que Taylor es uno de tus enamorados por lo que me conto Ben—me dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido. Yo no pude evitar reírme a su cara contrariada y le bese los labios.

--Que tonto es usted Dr. Cullen, no sabe que le pertenezco en cuerpo y alma?—le dije poniendo su mano sobre mi vientre. Él sonrió y me beso con más fervor hasta que escuchamos una garganta aclararse.

--Edward… deja de esconderte detrás de mi hermanita y vamos a jugar para ponerte a comer tierra—dijo Emmett riéndose atronadoramente.

Observe el juego con muy divertida Alice, Emmett, Ang y Ben, contra Jass, Rose y Edward. Me parecía un poco injusto pero después de ver a Alice jugar supe que me había equivocado, ella era tan mala jugadora como yo.

El equipo de Emmett era muy bueno e iban ganando. Edward se veía contrariado y Jasper preocupado, no quería saber que era lo que habían apostado. Al final el equipo de Edward perdió y Jasper parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios, creo que en este momento le vendría bien una de sus charlas terapéuticas.

--Vamos no sean malos perdedores, solo tienen que pagar la apuesta y listo. Ahora vamos a cantar, que ya todos aquí saben quién es el rey de los bolos—Dijo Emmett subiéndose a una silla.

--Bájate de allí tonto que nos estas avergonzando, cuántos años tienes 5?—le dijo Rose entrecerrando los ojos. Emmett hizo un puchero pero se bajo enseguida.

--Ok vamos a cantar—dijo Alice saltando al lado de Jasper.

--Escuchaste amor, vamos a cantar—me dijo Edward levantándome de la silla y remolcándome al área de karaoke.

--Bella!!—grito Eric con el mismo entusiasmo con el que siempre me había hablado en el colegio.

--Otro?—me pregunto Edward al oído con una risita. Yo solo sacudí mi cabeza y me acerque a Eric.

--Hola Eric…--le dije con una sonrisa.

--Tyler, me dijo que estabas aquí pero no podía creérselo si no te veía con mis propios ojos—me dijo llegando a mi lado.

--Eric este es mi futuro esposo—le dije rápidamente antes que Edward sufriera otro ataque de celos.

--Oh también es cierto eso…—murmuro patéticamente

--Mucho gusto Edward Cullen—le dijo Edward con perfectos modales.

--E-escuche que van a cantar… quien empieza—dijo un poco intimidado por la presencia de los Cullen.

--Nosotros vamos primero verdad, bebe—le dijo Emmett a Rosalie

Todos nos sonreímos y nos sentamos. Edward me tenía abrazada mientras esperábamos que la pareja que estaba en el escenario terminara de cantar.

Emmett y Rose se subieron al escenario preparándose para la próxima canción.

--Oh no puede ser…--dijo Edward tapándose la cara con las manos. Mientras los demás nos reíamos al escuchar la música de la canción Barbie girl de Aqua

Hi Barbie –dijo Emmett

Hi Ken –dijo Rose

Do you wanna go for a ride? –canto Emmett mientras la llamaba con la mano (quieres dar un paseo?)

Sure Ken—canto Rose pestañándole (claro Ken)

Jump In... –le dijo poniéndose en su cadera. (salta)

Oh por el amor de todo lo sagrado que están haciendo pensé, mientras escuche a Edward decir "te lo dije".

(Coro)

I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world (soy una chica barbie, en un mundo barbie)

Life in plastic, it´s fantastic. (vivo en plastico, es fantastico)

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. (tu puedes cepillar mi cabello, desvestirme en cualquier lugar)

Imagination, that is your creation. (Imaginacion, esa es tu creacion)

Rose mientras se movia seductoramente mirando directamente los ojos de Emmett mientras cantaba.

Come on Barbie, let´s go party! (vamos barbie, vamos de fiesta)

Canto Emmett tomandola por las caderas.

I´m a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world, (soy una rubia tonta, en un mundo de fantasia)

Dress me up, make it tight, I´m your darling. (visteme, maquillame, soy tu querida)

Ok ya esto era mucho Rose tenía sus caderas pegadas a Emmett, yo enterré el rostro en el pecho de Edward y él el suyo en mis cabellos.

You are my doll, rock´n´roll, feel the glamouring thing, (eres mi muñeca, rock' n' roll, siente la cosa glamorosa)

kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky. (besame aqui, besame alli, hanky panky)

Canto Emmett haciendo como si le diera nalgadas. Alice les echaba porras y les aplaudía, Ángela y Ben tenían un encendedor prendido como si estuvieran en un concierto. Terminaron de cantar y se bajaron del escenario, en cuanto se sentaron a nuestro lado Emmett beso a Rose como si no hubiera mañana.

Vamos le dijo Alice a Jasper y subieron a cantar What I like about you de Lillix

Fue muy gracioso ver a Jasper y a Alice en el escenario, en verdad disfrutaban cantarse los versos de la canción el uno al otro.

--Me harías un favor amor?—me susurro Edward al oído.

--Claro—le dije sin pensar

--Canta para mi…--me dijo en tono seductor, yo trague en seco.

--Edward….—me queje

--Por favor amor, compláceme, tienes casi 24 que no me complaces—me dijo al oído antes de morderlo yo sabía exactamente a que se refería, desde anoche no habíamos tenido relaciones y yo me negué a ayudarlo a entrar al club de las alturas. Volvió a morder mi oído—Por favor…--me dijo y sentí mis bragas humedecerse.

--No juegas limpio—me queje cruzándome de brazos.

--Si recuerdas, nunca he dicho que lo haría—me dijo y apretó mi trasero disimuladamente. Ahogue un gemido.

--Esta bien tu ganas!—le dije frustrada.

Me subí al escenario solo porque sabía que la noche podía estar llenas de sorpresas para mí cuando llegara a la casa, solo pensar en eso hizo que mis piernas se sintieran aguadas. Concéntrate Bella! Me dije a mi misma. Escogí la canción que representaba este tipo de momentos con Edward.

Tan pronto la música de Leave me breathless de The Corrs, lleno el salón mire fijamente a Edward a los ojos.

N/A: el titulo de la canción se traduciría déjame sin aliento. Abajo les dejo un pedazo de la canción traducida, para que sepan a lo que me

Go on, go on, leave me breathless  
Come on, yeah, yeah  
The daylight's fading slowly  
But time with you is standing still  
I'm waiting for you only  
The slightest touch and I feel weak  
I cannot lie  
From you I cannot hide  
And I'm losing the will to try  
Can't hide it (can't hide it)  
Can't fight it (can't fight it)

Lo mire y me mordí el labio, sus ojos estaban fijamente puestos en mi. Definitivamente no podía ocultarlo y no podía combatirlo.

And if there's no tomorrow  
And all we have is here and now  
I'm happy just to have you  
You're all the love I need somehow  
It's like a dream  
Although I'm not asleep  
And I never want to wake up  
Don't lose it (don't lose it)  
Don't leave it (don't leave it)

So go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This lovin' feeling  
Make me long for you kiss, go on, go on  
Yeah, come on  
Termine de cantar, mis ojos solo estaban posados en Edward quien tenía una sonrisa tonta, podía oír los aplausos lo que hizo que me bajara enseguida del escenario.

Edward me tomo en brazos en cuanto llegue a su lado y me dio un beso que me dejo sin aliento literalmente. Ángela y Ben estaban cantando pero no les podía prestar atención ahora mismo estaba muy ocupada besando a mi adonis personal.

--Bueno creo que si vamos a ir mañana a la playa deberíamos regresar a casa—dijo Alice un tanto alicaída por alguna razón que yo desconocía.

--Si vamos a casa…me debes mi recompensa Dr. Cullen—le dije espero yo de manera seductora.

--Be-lla….amor…. veras amor… sobre eso….—dijo Edward de pronto poniéndose nervioso.

--Que pasa Edward?—le pregunte preocupada.

--Pues que como yo no puedo tocar a mi Rose en toda la noche por culpa de la apuesta que Edward me hizo perder, su castigo y el pequeño Jass por perder en bolos en que no les pueden poner ni un dedo encima a Alice o a ti esta noche—me dijo Emmett orgulloso de si mismo.

--Edward Cullen que tu que?!!!—mi voz sonó más aguda y alta de lo que hubiera deseado.—me engañaste para que cantara—le dije haciendo un puchero y cruzando mis brazos frente a mi pecho.

--Lo siento, lo siento amor…--pero mañana te prometo que te lo repondré con creses me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

--Mas te vale hacerlo…--le dije mientras salíamos a la fría noche.

* * *

Sorry por la tardanza la verdad me siento medio mal de salud desde anoche. Este capítulo pensé llevarlo hasta su día en La Push pero la verdad no creo que pueda relatar lo que deseo plasmar como me siento ahora mismo Sorry.

Tratare de subir 9 a 5 mañana pero no se los prometo.

Es una burda traducción, puede que hayan errores pero es el concepto general. Si quieren la traducción completa de alguna de las canciones me avisan.

* Go on, go on, leave me breathless (sigue, sigue, dejame sin aliento)  
Come on, yeah, yeah (vamos)  
The daylight's fading slowly (la luz del dia se apaga lentamente)  
But time with you is standing still (pero el tiempo contigo se detiene)  
I'm waiting for you only (espero solo por ti)  
The slightest touch and I feel weak (el minimo toque y me siento débil)  
I cannot lie (no puedo mentir)  
From you I cannot hide (a ti no te lo puedo ocultta)  
And I'm losing the will to try (lentamente estoy perdiendo mi voluntad de tratar)  
Can't hide it (can't hide it) (no lo puedo ocultar)  
Can't fight it (can't fight it) (no lo puedo negar)


	31. La Push

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Meyer, Edward a Bella y Jacob a la sociedad protectora de animales u.u XD Sorry las de Team Jacob, soy Team Wampiro XD

El primer pedazo del capítulo va a ser un EPOV. Ya verán por que XD Llevo 30 capítulos no me lo creo, gracias a todos los que me han acompañado a lo largo de ellos.

* * *

**Capitulo 30**

**La Push**

Sabía que mi ángel estaba molesta, lo podía decir por la arruguita vertical que tenía en medio de las cejas. Mis hermanas no estaban mejor que ella. No sabía en que estaba pensando cuando decidí aceptar esa tonta apuesta, si… si lo sabes, estabas pensando en fastidiar a Emmett. Deje escapar un suspiro, mientras veía como Alice y Rose le hablaban al oído a mi ángel. Ella miro en mi dirección y sus mejillas se encendieron de un rojo intenso, desvió rápidamente su vista y siguió escuchando a mis hermanas.

--Bueno hermanito ya sabes las reglas no puedes tocar a Bella hasta que salgan las primeras luces… que lastima que nos vamos a primera hora para la playa—me dijo Emmett sonriendo malignamente.

--Le viste la cara a Alice?... Porque les hice caso… lo más seguro es que me pondría a dormir con el perro si lo tuviéramos por el próximo mes—dijo Jasper pasándose la mano por el pelo.

--No me lo recuerdes Jass… yo tengo que lidiar con una muy hormonal mujer embarazada esta noche—les dije derrotado.

--Eso les enseñara hermanitos a no meterse con Emmettnator—dijo riéndose.

--Emmett…. Alguna vez dejaras de usar ese tonto apodo que te pusiste a ti mismo en la secundaria? No eres Terminator, ni siquiera te pareces a él.—le pregunte sacudiendo mi cabeza.

--Van a seguir conversando o nos llevaran a la casa para que nos acostemos a dormir?—pregunto Alice molesta—No es que estemos muy apuradas de todos modos es lo único que haremos esta noche no?... dormir…--dijo mirando a Jasper con ojos entrecerrados.

--Alice preciosa…--empezó a decir Jasper, pero Alice lo corto.

--Ahórrate el discurso Hale…--le dijo caminando hacia mi ángel.

Jasper trago en seco y a Emmett se le borro la sonrisa cuando se encontró con los furiosos ojos de Rosalie. Mi ángel ni siquiera me miraba, tome una gran bocanada de aire y camine en su dirección.

--Bella… amor…--empecé a decirle, pero Alice le tomo la mano y empezó a remolcarla hacia el carro.

--Nada de arrumacos con mi hermana Edward, te sientas al frente con Emmett. Y tu Hale se sientas al lado de tu hermana—n os dijo Alice cuando llegamos al auto.

Subimos al auto de la forma en la que el pequeño duende endemoniado que tengo como hermana menor nos dijo. Emmett parecía como si hubiera visto que atropellaron su perro cuando Rosalie se subió en la parte de atrás del auto. A Jasper, lo mandaron a sentarse en el maletero del auto alegando que estaban apretadas. Esta iba a ser una larga noche, pensé soltando un largo suspiro.

--Que emoción Bella….Robert Pattinson en serio?—dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

--Que Robert?—pregunte girándome en el asiento para verlas. Mi ángel tenía la cara roja y yo fruncí el ceño.

--Bueno entonces yo me quedo con Jackson y Rose con Kellan. En cuanto lleguemos a la casa les daré a cada una lo que acordamos—dijo Alice aplaudiendo e ignorándome por completo.

--Rose, dile a ese Kellan que si quiere conservar todos sus miembros no se atreva a acercase a ti—gruño Emmett mirándolas por el espejo retrovisor

--Lo mismo va para ese Jackson, adviérteselo Alice—dijo Jasper con voz fría.

--Yo estoy tranquilo, estoy seguro que mi Bella, no dejara que ese Robert se le acerque. No es cierto amor?—dije muy seguro, en el carro reinó un silencio incomodo por unos minutos—No es así amor?—pregunte preocupado.

Las tres intercambiaron una mirada antes de soltarse a reír a carcajadas.

--Bella, amor? –dije inseguro cuando vi que no dejaban de reírse.

Emmett detuvo el auto frente a la casa, baje de un salto para ayudar a bajar a mi ángel. Las tres se fueron a la habitación de Alice dejándonos a Emmett, Jasper y a mi esperándolas. Escuchamos más risitas tontas y nos miramos el uno al otro.

--Oigan quien es ese Robert Pattinson?—les pregunte preocupado.

--Un actor… creo… me parece que lo vi en Harry Potter, era uno que hacía de galán de la novia de Harry, creo… --me dijo Emmett.

--No hermanos es peor…--dijo Jasper mirando su Iphone—Es el de Crepúsculo, ya saben por él que todas las chicas suspiran, ese Kellan y Jackson son los que hacen de sus hermanos vampiros…Estamos tan fritos—dijo derrotado.

--Si esa mala imitación de Dracula pretende acercarse a mi Bella, no dudare en meterlo de regreso a su ataúd—dije enojado

--Pues tendremos que buscar tres ataúdes, hermano—dijo Emmett golpeando sus puños.

--No, crees que mi Alice, este allá adentro planeando una cita con esos tres, verdad?—me pregunto Jasper preocupado.

--No lo sé, solo espero que tu esposa no le este enseñando malas mañas a mi ángel—le dije serio.

--Pues no vi que tu "ángel", se resistiera mucho Edward—me dijo molesto.

--Pues si ese pequeño duende, cree que—empecé a decirle y Emmett me corto.

--Dejen de discutir estupideces, tenemos que preocuparnos por los chupasangre no por nuestras mujeres—dijo Emmett sentándose en el suelo.

Las puertas se abrieron mostrando a una muy risueña Alice, a una presumida Rosalie y a una muy sonrojada Bella. Jasper entro presuroso a su habitación llevándose a Alice con él y cerrando la puerta. Rosalie hizo su camino a su cuarto y Emmett la siguió enseguida. Mi ángel tenía la mirada gacha y sostenía un paquete en sus manos.

--Bella, amor deberíamos acostarnos ya son casi la una de la madrugada.—le dije poniendo una mano en su espalda guiándola a nuestra habitación.

--Voy a cambiarme, estoy algo cansada…--me dijo presurosa y se metió al baño.

Me quede en mis bóxers y entre en la cama, mientras escuchaba el agua de la regadera caer. Solo pensar que mi ángel estaba a unos metros de mi completamente desnuda, con agua goteando por su hermoso cuerpo, hizo que tuviera que cambiar de posición en la cama. Demonios me estaba comportando como un chiquillo hormonal. Cerré los ojos y trate de calmarme, a los pocos minutos la puerta del baño se abrió, dejándome ver a una diosa griega en un pequeñísimo camisón rojo de encaje, pude apreciar lo redondos que se habían puestos sus pechos por el embarazo, su diminuta cintura, su aun plano vientre, las curvas de sus caderas y sus torneadas piernas. Trague en seco, esta mujer iba a ser mi muerte.

--Bella… amor… estas bellísima—le dije sentando de golpe.

--Gracias, lástima que hayas hecho esa apuesta y que yo tenga tanto sueño—dijo bostezando mientras se metía en la cama y me daba la espalda.

--Amor, estas molesta?—le pregunte no queriendo saber la respuesta. Los minutos pasaron en silencio, me incline para verla. Dormida? Se quedo dormida? Sin responderme?

Me deje caer frustrado sobre la almohada dejando que el sueño me diera la bienvenida, mañana habría tiempo de sobra para conversar y pedirle disculpas por mi estupidez al dejar que Emmett me embaucara de esa manera.

-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me desperté cuando sentí un familiar peso en mi región inferior, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con una visión. Mi diosa estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre mí, sus pequeñas manos recorrían mi pecho desnudo, mientras ella se frotaba contra mi erección que crecía a cada segundo. Trate de llevar mis manos a sus caderas para quitar la molestosa ropa que se interponía entre los dos, pero mis manos estaban atrapadas, gire mi cabeza para ver que las detenía.

--Me amarraste a la cama?—le pregunte levantando las cejas al notar las bufandas que me sujetaban a la cabecera.

Ella mordió, su labio inferior y me miro bajo sus largas pestañas mientras se sonrojaba.

--Su apuesta es que no me puedes poner un dedo encima. No es verdad?—me pregunto pasando un dedo por mis endurecidos pezones. Yo asentí.—Bueno, como estas ahora mismo no me puedes tocar, pero nadie dijo que yo no te podía tocar a ti…--me dijo antes de frotarse lentamente sobre mí.

--Isabella…--le advertí, sus movimientos me estaban volviendo loco.

--Dime Edward…--me dijo inocentemente.

--Sabes bien lo que estas haciéndome—le reproche aguantando un gruñido cuando llevo sus labios a mi pecho y empezó a dejar besos húmedos.

--No te voy a hacer nada—me dijo antes de morder ligeramente mi pezón.

Siseé y trate de soltar mis manos. Ella sonrió y luego dejo escapar una risita. Se bajo de mí y acaricio mi dolorosa erección con una mano. Yo sabía que ella me deseaba tanto como yo a ella en este momento.

--Se que me necesitas tanto como yo a ti—le dije con voz ronca.

--Tal vez tú me necesites… pero Alice me dio a Robert cuando llegamos de los bolos, así que…--dijo encogiéndose mientras tomaba el paquete que le vi en las manos cuando salió del cuarto de Alice y se encamino al baño.

Qué demonios? Pensé para mí. Donde esta ese Robert ¿ Le arrancare la cabeza donde se atreva a acercarse a mi ángel. Empecé a combatir mis ataduras, de pronto un zumbido me paralizo, seguí la dirección del sonido y este venia del baño. "Alice me dio a Robert cuando llegamos de los bolos" fue lo que me dijo antes de tomar el paquete. Oh mierda! Alice le dio a mi ángel un vibrador! Eso no va a pasar ni en un millón de años, tire con fuerza de las bufandas hasta que pude librarme de ellas.

--Isabella que estás haciendo? Qué diablos pasa allá dentro—gruñí aporreando la puerta con mi puño. No escuchaba nada que no fuera ese maldito zumbido.

Tome las llaves de la cómoda y entre sin anunciarme al baño. Mi ángel estaba sentada en el suelo tenía una mano sobre la boca para ahogar sus risitas, sus mejillas estaban rojas. Mis ojos recorrieron su cuerpo frenéticamente buscando a "Robert" . Lo encontré zumbando sobre el sobre del lavamanos.

--Isabella…--le gruñí acercándome.

ALICE!!! –se escuche a Jasper gritar a lo lejos mientras parecía que golpeaba una puerta.

Mi ángel empezó a reírse a carcajadas, le fruncí el ceño esperando que dejara de reír pero no fue así. La tome en brazos y me detuve junto a "Robert" .

--Lo siento amigo, hoy no es tu día de suerte—le dije tomándolo y lanzándolo a la basura.

--Oye eso es de Alice!!—se quejo.

La puse sobre la cama antes de subirme sobre ella y tomar sus manos para atarla de la misma manera en la que ella me ato a mí.

--Edward!! Que haces aun no ha amanecido—me dijo mientras yo terminaba mi faena.

--No me importa eso… --le dije antes de rasgarle el camisón en dos dejándola totalmente expuesta a mí.

--Si sigues rompiéndome la ropa, voy a quedar sin nada que vestir—se quejo, pero yo no le preste atención.

Lleve mi mano a su cálido centro, pude ver que estaba mojada.

--Tan húmeda… tan lista… es por mí, no es así?—le dije con voz ronca mientras sacaba mi miembro de su confinamiento.

--Solo por ti…--me dijo en un jadeo.

La tome por las caderas y la penetre sin aviso no podía esperar a tener algún juego previo la necesitaba enseguida. Yo jadee y ella gimió cuando su cálido interior me dio la bienvenida.

-Nada, ni nadie más puede sentir esto…Bella… dime que esto es solo mío—le gruñí mientras la embestía haciéndole entender a lo que me refería.

--Tuyo…solo tuyo…--me dijo envolviendo sus piernas en mis caderas y enterrando sus talones en mi trasero haciéndome llegar más adentro.

Mordí, bese y acaricie cada segmento de piel que tenia a mi alcance, luego deje descansar mi cabeza en su hombro mientras con mis manos jugaba con sus pechos que debido al embarazo no solo estaban más grandes sino mucho más sensibles. No podía evitar sentirme inundado por un pensamiento posesivo. Sabía que ellas habían planeado esto para castigarnos, pero solo él hecho de pensar que algo o alguien más pudiera estar así con mi diosa, me hacia hervir la sangre.

--Edward!!—dijo cuando sentí que sus paredes empezaban a contraerse.

--Dime quien es el único que puede hacerte esto, Bella. Dime quien es el único que puede hacerte retorcer de placer----le gruñí antes de morderle el cuello.

--TU!! Oh dios, Edward!!—dijo mientras sentía como el orgasmo atravesaba su cuerpo.

--Eso es, amor. Edward…. Solo Edward…--le dije antes de descargar en ella.

Ambos tratábamos de recuperar el aliento, solté sus amarras y bese sus muñecas asegurándome que estuviera bien antes de atraerla a mi pecho.

--Debería conseguirme un Robert más a menudo, si es así como te vas a poner—me dijo besando mi sudado pecho.

--De eso nada—le dije dándole un beso en los cabellos.—Lamento haber hecho esa tonta apuesta.—le dije sinceramente.

--Bien…no lo vuelvas a hacer—me dijo antes de dar un bostezo.

--Lo prometo—le respondí y empecé a tatarear su nana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

BPOV

Me despertó un ruido alto y chillón en mi oído. Me gire para esconderme en Edward, pero su lado de la cama estaba vacío.

--Bella!!...Bella!! despierta tenemos que arreglarnos—Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con el rostro de Alice a centímetros del mío.

--Alice, tengo sueño!! --me queje

--Vamos Bella hoy será un día muy divertido, vete a vestir ya te deje tu atuendo en el baño—me dijo tomándome del brazo y haciéndome levantar.

--Una noche ocupada?—me pregunto levantando una ceja.

--Por qué dices eso…?—le pregunte restregándome los ojos. Ella miro hacia abajo y yo seguí su mirada.

Oh por dios la sabana se me había caído revelando mis desnudos pechos, la tome rápidamente y me la lleve al cuello.

--Sip... una noche ocupada—dijo tomando en las manos mi rasgado camisón.

--Ni una sola palabra—le dije amenazadoramente.

--Bueno a Edward le fue mejor que a Jasper y a Emmett—me dijo riendo—pero no te preocupes ninguno de los dos le puede reclamar nada a Edward, si lo hacen su castigo será más largo. Ellos saben de nuestro pequeño acuerdo y saben que se merecen lo que les hicimos. Solo que sabiendo lo… hormonal que andas últimamente, te iba a ser difícil resistir a los encantos de mi hermano. Qué tal te fue? Muy bien por lo que oímos anoche—me pregunto mirando mi camisón y las bufandas en la cama.

Mi rostro empezó a arder, apreté la sabana más a mí alrededor.

--Alice…. es tu hermano. No querrás saber los detalles…--le dije levantandome.

--Está bien no me digas… ahora apresúrate que Edward no demora en regresar con el desayuno.—me dijo antes de salir del cuarto.

El bikini, era bonito con los colores de la bandera (azul, blanco y rojo), un pecho era rojo mientras el otro azul al igual que la parte de abajo; tenía dos estrellas blancas en donde deberían estar mis pezones y en la parte de abajo tenía una estrella adelante y la otra atrás, pequeño como todo lo que Alice me hacia poner . Suspire y me mire en el espejo de cuerpo entero, me veía bastante bien par a ser sincera, mis pechos se habían llenado generosamente en las últimas semanas. Mire hacia mis caderas me llamo la atención la pequeña protuberancia que estoy segura no estaba ayer. Lleve mis manos a mi vientre y lo toque. Se sentía suave, pero a la vez un poco duro. Mis lágrimas se desbordaron por mis mejillas y escuche la puerta del cuarto cerrarse.

--Edward?—le pregunte sin salir de mi asombro.

--Si, amor?—dijo entrando al baño y envolviéndome en sus brazos para inclinarse y darme un beso en el cuello.

--Mira..—le dije separándome de él para que me viera. Me miro de arriba abajo, sus labios formaron una sonrisa torcida y sus ojos estaban un poco más oscuros.

--Amor, sabes que estás increíblemente hermosa y luces tan deliciosa en ese bikini que me costara trabajo dejarte salir del cuarto… No tienes que pedirme que te mire—me dijo volviéndome a mirar.

Yo me reí y lo golpee en el hombro, él me tomo la mano y se la llevo a los labios.

--No! Mira—le dije señalando el pequeño bulto. Él vio de lo que le estaba hablando. Su sonrisa desapareció mientras se ponía de rodillas, sus ojos a nivel con mi abdomen. Sus manos lo tocaron instantáneamente, yo temblé, él me miro interrogante.

--Frio—dije sacudiendo mi cabeza, sus manos estaban heladas. Él las quito de mi vientre y murmuro una disculpa. Me reí y me agache para tomar sus manos y ponerlas de nuevo de vuelta en mi vientre.

--No te preocupes—él me sonrió amorosamente y acaricio mi estomago en pequeños círculos, besándolo ligeramente. Yo me reí porque me hacia cosquillas. Nos quedamos así unos momentos, no cambiaria este momento por nada en el mundo.

--Como están mis amiguitos, allá adentro en el estomago de mami? Les gusta? O ya están apretados?—dijo Edward con voz infantil, solo faltaba que dijera "agugu dada" para completar la escena.

--Edward estas tratando de empezar la relación padre-hijos con dos embriones de ocho semanas?—le pregunte riendo.—Sabes bien que no te escuchan hasta las dieciséis semanas—le dije empujándolo levemente.

--Si colega!—me dijo besándome la frente.

--No seas tonto, tu eres el médico deberías saberlo—le dije dándole un pequeño beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Salimos de la casa de Charlie en dirección a La Push. Edward y yo tomamos el volvo, mientras los demás iban en el hummer. Tan pronto a aparcamos en First Beach junto a una camioneta, mi puerta se abrió y prácticamente fui sacada del auto en brazos.

--Bella!!!—me dijo Seth mientras me daba vueltas en sus brazos.

--Seth… si no quieres terminar vomitado bájame—le dije riendo.

En cuanto estuve en el suelo, vi a Edward con el ceño fruncido. Supuse que se asusto cuando Seth me saco del auto.

--Seth, eres un tonto. No te dijo Ben que ella está embarazada—lo regaño Sam, mientras me envolvía en un abrazo de oso.—Ustedes deben ser los Cullen –les dijo Sam por encima de mi cabeza

Me gire para ver a todos los chicos de la reserva con los cuales crecí, esperando para saludarme, bueno todos menos Jacob, quien por suerte no estaba aquí. Seth estaba conversando ya con Edward, quien le sonreía amablemente.

Fui saludando a todos los chicos, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared. También estaban las chicas Emily, Clair, Kim y Leah. Todos nos sentamos cerca del árbol caído que estaba en la playa, era un día poco característico de Forks. Nos reímos y conversamos un rato. Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rose estaban jugando en el agua.

--Me alegro que por fin Bella, haya encontrado alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida—le dijo Emily a Edward.

--Me alegra ser el elegido, Emily—le dijo Edward mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

--Bella! Ven al agua!—me grito Alice. Yo sonreí. Edward me acompaño hasta que mi pies tocaron . Me quite el vestido playero lo más rápido posible y me metí al gua para no dejar que mis amigos me vieran con tan pocas ropas.

Edward se encontró conmigo a los pocos minutos después que le entregue el vestido, lo dejo junto con su camiseta en el árbol. Me cargo de manera que mis piernas se envolvieron en su cintura y mis brazos su cuello, el agua estaba algo fría, pero el camino hacia sus hermanos que estaban teniendo una pelea de agua. De pronto sentí una oleada de agua sobre mi cara. Emmett se reía a carcajadas hasta que empezó a toser el agua que Alice le había hecho tragar de un manotazo.

--Oye! Yo soy tu hermano…--se quejo Emmett

--Si, pero quiero a Bella más que a ti—le dijo Alice sacándole la lengua mientras le volvía a lanzar agua.

Siguieron jugando lanzándose agua, Edward acariciaba mi espalda en pequeños círculos mientras observábamos a sus hermanos tontear como adolescentes. Mire hacia la playa, vi a Ángela y a Ben caminando por la orilla del bosque, miraron hacia nosotros y me saludaron. Moví mi mano a manera de saludo.

--Oigan que les parece un juego de futbol?—grito Seth desde la playa.

--Claro!!—grito de regreso Emmett apresurándose a salir del agua.

Pude ver el combate en los ojos de Edward. Sabía que se quería quedar conmigo de igual manera que quería participar en el juego.

--Ve Edward… diviértete—le dije dándole un corto beso en los labios.

--Estas segura?—me pregunto dudoso.

--Ve y anota unos goles por nosotros—le dije poniendo su mano en mi vientre. Su sonrisa se amplió, mientras me llevaba de regreso a la playa donde ya todos lo esperaban.

Me volví a poner mi vestido playero y nos sentamos a ver el juego un rato. Edward anoto un gol y vino corriendo donde mi. Sus labios se encontraron con los míos, su lengua entro sin permiso sabiendo que es siempre bienvenida, lleve mis manos a su cabello ayudándome a profundizar el beso. Escuchamos gritos, silbidos y gargantas aclararse por lo cual nos separamos. Ángela me dio un codazo juguetón en las costillas, yo me sonroje apenada. De pronto mi estomago rugió, haciendo que las chicas se pusieran a reír.

--Hambre?—me pregunto Emily

--Mucha—le dije avergonzada.

--Vamos a mi casa, hice panecillos esta mañana, puedes comerlos de aperitivo mientras los chicos terminan el partido—me dijo tomándome la mano.

Edward me miro cuando vio que empezaba a alejarme, le tire un beso haciéndole ver que no debía preocuparse.

--Se nota que Edward, besa el suelo por donde caminas—me dijo cuando íbamos acercando a los arboles.

--Si… nos amamos mucho..—le dije soñadoramente.

--Me alegro mucho por ti, Bella. Realmente es un buen hombre—me dijo

--No… No lo es…--dijo Jacob saliendo detrás de un árbol y tomándome en brazos.

--EDWARD!!—fue lo único que se me ocurrió gritar antes que Jacob empujara a Emily contra un árbol y empezara a alejarse conmigo.

* * *

Dum, dun, dum…. Orales ahora si nos quedamos sin chucho u.u Sea Edward o Sam que le pongan la mano encima por meterse con sus mujeres. a donde se la lleva? pues ni yo se XD les digo en el otro capi

Que no dijo agugu dada cuando Edward se puso a hablarle a sus bebes?

Me quede hasta las tres de la mañana hora de mi país tratando de terminarles el fic. Asi que ya saben denle click al botoncito verde como los ojos de Edward es mi único pago por desvelarme.

Nos leemos el martes en YBTM


	32. Miedo

Disclaimer: todo es de Meyer menos la historia, si algo te suena parecido también es de ella XD

Gracias por los reviews, en verdad hacen que quiera escribir. A los anónimos les digo que cada vez que los leo me ponen una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

**Capitulo 31**

**Miedo**

Mire con pánico como el cuerpo de Emily caía al suelo, seguí gritando el nombre de Edward aunque sabía que estábamos un poco lejos como para que él me escuchara.

--Jacob, bájame—le dije tratando de sonar fuerte, pero salió como un chillido.

--No, Bells. No te dejare hasta que hayamos resuelto las cosas—me dijo acercando su rostro al mío mientras me cargaba, yo escondí mi rostro en mi pecho para evitar su cercanía.

El camino por el que me llevaba era familiar para mí, íbamos a su garaje.

--BILLY!! BILLY AYUDAME!—empecé a gritar

--Cállate Bella, ahora nadie nos interrumpirá—me dijo sombríamente.

Mi garganta se seco, mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente, mi respiración se hacía superficial y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Tenía miedo no tanto por mi sino por mi bebes. En cuanto llego al garaje me dejo en el suelo y empezó a sacar unas cosas de su viejo auto.

--Jacob… podemos hablar en otro lugar. Qué tal si vamos a tu casa, tengo tiempo que no veo a Billy…--le dije tratando de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

--Hablar no es exactamente lo que haremos Bella…--me dijo con una sonrisa maligna, sus ojos eran oscuros como el carbón y no veía en ellos ningún vestigio de bondad.

--Jake… por favor…--le suplique.

--También le suplicaste a él?—me pregunto ladeando su cabeza y sonriéndome con sorna mientras arreglaba las cobijas que saco del auto en el suelo.

--De quien hablas?—le pregunte confundida

--De Cullen, también le suplicaste a él cuando te violo o lo aceptaste de buena gana?—me gruño levantándose de golpe. Me encogí contra la pared más lejana a él.

--No se de lo que me hablas—le dije en un susurro quebrado.

--No?—me pregunto enarcando una ceja—Yo escuche cuando Ángela se lo decía a Ben hace un momento mientras caminaban. Le decía que no podía creer lo bien que estaban tu y Cullen en este momento, esperando sus adorados gemelos y haciendo los preparativos de la boda. Que siempre sale algo bueno de las cosas malas. Ben le dijo que aun no podía creer que Cullen te hubiera violado. Los escuche, claro y fuerte mientras caminaban por la playa. Luego siguieron alabando las maravillas de ese tipo, como si no fuera otra cosa más que un violador.—me dijo acercándose a mí lentamente. El aliento se me quedo atorado en la garganta. –Es eso lo que te gusta? Yo también puedo ser rudo si es lo que deseas—me dijo poniendo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

--Déjame ir Jacob…por favor—le dije mirando la puerta del garaje, buscando una manera de escape.

--Por favor, Bells—me dijo atrapando mi cuerpo contra la pared—Por favor solo una vez—me dijo y su aliento a alcohol me golpeo.

--Estas tomado Jacob, por favor déjame ir, estoy embarazada—le dije y de mis ojos empezaron a caer lagrimas.

--Lo sé, pero esos deberían ser mis hijos, no los de ese maldito—me dijo sujetando mi brazo fuertemente.—Ahora acuéstate en la colcha—me gruño.

--NO!—le grite tratando de liberar mi brazo de su agarre.

--Lo haremos por las buenas o por las malas tú decides. Es eso? Siempre fui demasiado caballero para tu gusto? Te gusta te tiren al suelo y te tomen o contra la puerta como lo hizo en tu casa?—me dijo entrecerrando sus ojos y llevándome a rastras a colcha.—No te lo volveré a repetir siéntate o te aseguro que te hare sentar, solo que no se qué tan bueno sea eso para las cosas esas—me dijo zarandeándome.

Me senté en la colcha y empecé a temblar, me abrace las piernas rogando que por un milagro Edward hubiera escuchado mis gritos. Mire por el costado de mi ojos y vi como Jacob se quitaba la camisa, deje escapar un sollozo, lo único en lo que pensaba era en Edward y mis hijos. Escuche las herramientas caer al suelo y luego un par de brazos apretarme contra si, levante los ojos para encontrarme con la sonrisa reconfortante de Jasper.

Todo parecía pasar como en cámara lenta, Edward y Sam tenían a Jacob contra el piso, Billy miraba la escena desde la puerta con Seth tras su silla de ruedas. Jasper me levanto en brazos y yo me apreté contra él cuando mi mirada se encontró con la de Jacob. Podía ver los labios de todos moviéndose como si estuvieran hablando, pero yo solo escuchaba un zumbido.

--Tranquila, Bella. Ya estas a salvo—me dijo Jasper frotando mi espalda en círculos.

--Bells, estas bien? Que le paso a mi hija?—escuche a Charlie bramar.

--Jefe Swan, Edward o Sam le explicaran todo en unos momentos.— respondió Jasper.

--Bells, te hizo daño?—me pregunto mi padre. Yo sin embargo seguía escuchando un zumbido ensordecedor.

--Jefe Swan con todo respeto, no creo que Bella esté en condiciones para hablar en este momento—le dijo Jasper.

Mi padre se alejo en dirección al garaje dejándonos solos nuevamente. Mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estaba sentada en uno de los escalones de la casa de Jacob.

--Bella, debes calmarte te estás poniendo histérica, eso no le hará bien a los bebes—me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme.

--Creo que debes darle una bofetada—le dijo Alice entregándole un vaso de agua.

--No creo que eso sea lo mejor. Necesitamos a Edward…--dijo Rose saliendo de la casa, al pasar a nuestro lado acaricio mi cabello.

Yo seguía perdida, me sentirá paralizada por una marejada de emociones que no podía dominar. Pronto sentí que me envolvían unos brazos diferentes a los que estaba aferrada. Cuando el familiar aroma me envolvió y me aferre a su camisa desesperadamente, temiendo perder el control.

--Shh, amor tranquila ya te tengo, nadie volverá a hacerte daño…—me dijo Edward con voz reconfortante en el oído. Aun no encontraba mi voz para poderle responder, lo único que pude hacer fue aferrarme a su cuello y dejar que mis lagrimas empaparan su camiseta. Lo escuche decirle algo a Jasper que no llegue a comprender.

Sentí que mi cuerpo era levantado de los escalones, los labios de Edward rozaban una y otra vez mi cabello. Trato de sentarme en el auto, pero yo no podía soltarlo, me aferre a él como si mi vida dependiera de eso. Lo escuche decirme que todo estaba bien, pero aun así no afloje mi agarre. No podía respirar bien, no podía pensar con claridad, lo único que sabía era que necesitaba a Edward. Suspiro, le dijo algo a Jasper y volvió a tomarme en brazos sentándose conmigo en el asiento trasero del auto. Yo seguía aferrada a la camiseta de Edward, él acariciaba mi espalda, besaba mi frente, mi nariz, mis cabellos. Pronto puede ver que dejamos atrás los límites de la reservación. Cerré los ojos unos segundos lo cual fue una mala idea, ya que lo único que podía ver era los oscuros ojos de Jacob.

Empecé a temblar y apreté mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward, asegurándome que no había manera de que me separara de él. Me volvió a sacar en brazos y pude ver que estábamos en el hospital de Forks. Hablo con una de las enfermeras quien desapareció poco después de llevarnos a un cuarto de examen, donde Edward se sentó a mi lado en la camilla.

--Bella, te vamos a sedar un poco para poderte examinar—me dijo Edward

Al parecer asentí porque lo siguiente que supe fue que me estaban dando un jarabe que sabia horroroso y Edward nos recostó en la camilla, yo deje descansar mi cabeza en su pecho, sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba poco a poco, mis parpados estaban pesados y me costaba combatir contra la inconsciencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EPOV

Estaba en posesión del balón cuando escuche a los lejos a mi ángel llamarme. Todos nos quedamos paralizados en nuestro lugar. De pronto Sam se tenso y a los pocos segundos lo vi correr en dirección al bosque en donde pude ver que Emily venia trastabillando, corrí hacia ella, su frente sangraba y no había rastro de Bella.

--Que sucedió?, donde esta Bella?—le pregunte frenético cuando llegue a su lado.

--Lo voy a matar—dijo Sam quien gruñía y maldecía bajo su aliento.—Jacob ataco a Emily y se llevo a Bella.

El aliento se atoro en mi pecho y después una rabia incontrolable se fue apoderando de mi cuerpo.

--Se la lleva a la cochera—dijo Seth corriendo para llegar a nuestro lado—Billy acaba de llamarme al celular, dice que…--se corto mirándome preocupado y luego miro a Sam quien asintió.—dice que la escucho gritar desesperada…

--Donde esta ese lugar—les gruñí sin importarme que no tuvieran la culpa.

--Te llevaremos, debemos apresurarnos. Dile a Jared que lleve a Emily al hospital, tú lleva a los demás en los autos a la casa de Billy. Yo voy con Edward a través del bosque; esto es algo que debemos arreglar nosotros—dijo con una calma amenazadora.

--Sam…--dijo Emily preocupada

--Ve con ellos Emily—le respondió en voz autoritaria que no daba cabida a replica.

Sam y yo empezamos a correr por el bosque. Era muy rápido, se podía decir que casi igualaba mi velocidad aunque yo me estaba moderando porque necesitaba que él fuera adelante guiándome. Mis pensamientos solo estaban girando en torno a una sola cosa: Llegar a Bella antes que ese perro la lastimara.

--NO!—la escuche gritar, Sam se giro a mirarme y ambos aceleramos nuestro paso, se vislumbraba la claridad al final de los arboles, apreté mi paso y deje a Sam atrás. Asumí que el edificio que estaba a mi derecha era el garaje, cuando llegamos a la puerta nos paralizamos, mi ángel estaba sentada con su cabeza contra sus rodillas sobre una sucia colcha en el suelo, Jacob estaba sin camisa y estaba empezando a quitarse el pantalón, eso fue demasiado para mí me lance contra él y más atrás de mi Sam hizo lo mismo.

--Te voy a matar—le dijimos Sam y yo al mismo tiempo, conseguí darle un puñetazo en el mentón antes que Sam me hiciera a un lado para agarrarlo por el cuello y estrellar su cabeza contra el piso.

Jasper tenía en brazos a mi ángel quien repetía sin cesar "otra vez no". Mire a Jasper quien me dio a entender que si había escuchado bien antes de pasar cargando a mi ángel junto a un anciano en silla de ruedas que estaba con Seth.

--Que le hiciste?—grite furioso y trate de golpear nuevamente a ese saco de escoria, pero Sam no me daba espacio.

--Jacob…--dijo el hombre con voz solemne. Sam dejo de darle golpes y de repetirle que nunca más se atreviera a tocar a Emily o a Bella, en cuanto escucho la voz del anciano.—Haz puesto en vergüenzas a nuestros ancestros, lastimaste a dos mujeres. El consejo de ancianos se reunirá en breve para tratar tu situación.

--No hice nada diferente a lo que hizo Cullen y ella está con él, ahora ella estaría conmigo si me hubieran dejado hacerle lo mismo es que no lo entienden.—grito enojado. Sentí tres pares de ojos en mí, cuadre mis hombros en espera de enfrentar lo que sea que siguiera.

--Lo que haya pasado entre el Dr. Cullen y Bella es cosa de ellos; si es cierto lo que dices eso no te da motivos para querer hacer lo mismo. Según sabemos Bella está con él por decisión propia y tienen sus planes para futuro; lo que haya pasado en su relación es algo privado y si ninguno de los dos ha hecho comentarios entonces debemos respetar su decisión.—sentencio Billy aunque su mirada hacia mí era fría.

--Que demonios le hiciste a mi hija Jacob Black?—entro gruñendo Charlie al cobertizo lanzándose directo a Jacob; Sam tuvo que detenerlo.—Hoy vas a dormir en mi cárcel muchacho—dijo entre dientes.

--Charlie, con todo respeto primero Jacob debe enfrentar las leyes de la tribu antes de enfrentarse a las leyes de los "caras pálidas"—dijo orgullosamente Sam

--Bien…pero después va derecho a visitar mis celdas, hasta que solucionemos este enredo. Sam…me llamo Jared desde el hospital, parece que se quedaran con Emily un tiempo—le dijo en tono grave.

--Edward… creo que debes venir a ver a Bella. Jasper está con ella, pero no ha logrado calmarla, posiblemente se sienta mejor si tu estas con ella—me dijo Rosalie, quien luego desvió su mirada hacia Jacob y pude ver que tenía la intención de hacer algo, por lo que la tome por el brazo y la guie afuera sin prestarle atención a los demás.

Caminamos unos cuantos metros y me detuve en seco ante la imagen que tenía en frente. Mi ángel estaba aferrada a Jasper, pero se sacudía violentamente, sus sollozos eran audibles inclusive a esta distancia. Alice pululaba a su alrededor con cara preocupada sin saber qué hacer. Salve la distancia en poco segundos y la tome en mis brazos sintiéndome completo nuevamente.

--Shh, amor tranquila ya te tengo, nadie volverá a hacerte daño…—le dije en tratando de calmarla. Ella se aferro a mí en cuanto mis brazos se cerraron en torno a ella, enterró su cara en mi cuello y sentí mi piel humedecerse con sus lagrimas. Aun temblaba violentamente, eso no era bueno ni para ella, ni para los niños.

--Edward, llame a papá, debe venir en camino—me dio Alice yo asentí y le di una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

--Jasper, no ha dejado de repetir eso—le pregunte con voz estrangulada. Jasper asintió y me dio una sonrisa tratando de calmarme, pero yo sabía que todo esto era culpa mía. Al fin mi castigo me había alcanzado, nunca pensé verla tan asustada y tan indefensa.—La llevare al hospital quiero que la revisen—les dije y mi voz sonó vacía incluso para mí.

La levante en brazos, no podía dejar de besarla, mis labios rozaban su cabello a cada momento. Trate de sentarla en el asiento del copiloto del volvo, pero su agarre se volvió se volvió fuerte y empezó a respirar muy superficialmente.

--Todo está bien amor, ya te tengo, nada malo volverá a pasarte, no me apartare de tu lado—le dije, pero aun así cada vez que trataba de ponerla en el asiento ella entraba en pánico. Suspire pesadamente.

--Jasper, puedes llevarnos al hospital?—le pregunte y el asintió.

Me senté con ella en el asiento trasero, la puse sobre mis piernas y besaba cada parte de su anatomía que tenía a mi alcance, en cierto punto volvió a temblar, yo estaba desesperado, estaba a punto de volverme loco cuando al fin llegamos al hospital. La tome en brazos nuevamente y entre con ella a la sala de urgencias.

--Señorita soy el Dr. Edward Cullen, necesito un cuarto de examen para poder atender a mi prometida, si me puede facilitar un ginecólogo mientras el suyo llega de California, se lo agradecería enormemente.—dije en voz sin emoción.

--Por supuesto el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, llamo hace una hora al Dr. Gerandy pidiéndole que se ocupara de la situación mientras, él llega—me respondió la enfermera guiándonos al cuarto de examen #4.

El cuarto era un poco más pequeño del que tenemos en California, la senté en la pequeña camilla y yo me subí a su lado. Enseguida entro un doctor de unos cincuenta años quien supuse era el Dr. Gerandy.

--Buenas tardes Dr. Cullen, me informa su padre que su prometida tiene unas ocho semanas de un embarazo múltiple y fue ataca en la reservación. Estoy en lo correcto?—me pregunto mirando sus notas.

--Correcto, Dr. Gerandy. No sufrió daño físico por lo que sabemos, pero si se llevo un susto de muerte. Esta algo histérica—le dije y la miro paternalmente.

--Creo que tendremos que sedarla, para poderla revisar. Será más fácil para ella y menos estresante para los embriones si dejan de estar bajo presión—me dijo rebuscando en el compartimiento de las medicinas.

--Bella, te vamos a sedar un poco para poderte examinar—le dije acariciando su cabello

Levante su rostro, aun las lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. El doctor se giro y me entrego una copa con un tranquilizante ligero, se lo bebió aun abstraída del mundo que la rodeaba, parecía que solo escuchaba mi voz..

--Oh por dios si es Bella Swan!—dijo el doctor mirándole el rostro por primera vez.—Pero muchacha quien la podría querer dañar, si es muy querida por todos en este pueblo en especial por los de la reserva. Supongo que el jefe Swan debe estar hecho una fiera. Si supiera cómo se puso solo cuando se entero que el chico Black le enseño a conducir una moto después que tuve que hacerle una serie de radiografías por que tuvo un accidente en ese aparato.

--Fue el chico Black quien le hizo esto—le dije entre dientes. La recosté sobre mí en la camilla, acaricie su cabello .

--Jake? Jacob Black?—me pregunto el doctor asombrado. Yo asentí y él no dijo nada más. Sentí la respiración acompasada de mi ángel.

--Creo que ya se quedo dormida, podríamos empezar con el examen—le dije levantándome de la pequeña camilla.

Llego un encargado de laboratorio a tomarle muestras, le doctor le tomo la presión arterial la cual tenía un poco elevada incluso ahora que estaba sedada. Busco un monitor fetal, yo tape las piernas de mi ángel con una manta, mientras le subía su vestido playero para que el doctor pudiera escuchar los latidos de mis pequeños.

La habitación se lleno con el rítmico sonido del palpitar de sus corazones, a pesar de haber estado bajo gran cantidad de estrés, el ritmo era totalmente normal. Suspire aliviado por primera vez en horas.

--Todo parece bien Dr. Cullen, voy a ordenar que le proporcionen una suite para que este más cómoda, si todo está bien cuando se despierte entonces le daremos de alta, supongo que para esas horas ya su padre habrá llegado.

--Gracias—le respondí mientras acariciaba los cabellos de mi ángel.

A los pocos minutos llego un camillero para llevarnos a la habitación. Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Rose nos siguieron.

--Como están?—me pregunto Alice en voz baja cuando estuvimos todos sentados en la habitación.

--Los bebes están bien, su latido es fuerte y estable. Bella como ya sabes estaba algo histérica así que tuvimos que sedarla—le dije pasándome la mano por la cara.

--Es un alivio saber eso. Edward, el jefe Swan no debe demorar. Sam llego hace unos minutos a ver a Emily.—me dijo Rose

--Deberían colgar a ese desgraciado—dijo Emmett dándole un golpe al sillón donde estaba sentado. Era muy difícil que Emmett perdiera los estribos.

--No iba a hacerla nada diferente a lo que yo le hice—les dije enterrando mi rostro en mis manos. Me sentía asqueado de mi mismo, a pesar que estábamos de acuerdo de olvidar lo sucedido. Tenía miedo de perderla, miedo que se hubiera dado cuenta del monstro que soy.

--Hermano, no te tortures. Lo que paso entre tú y Bella es algo que ella ha querido dejar en el pasado, no vale la pena volver a recaer en lo mismo. Además su relación ahora es más fuerte—me dijo Jasper poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

--Que lo dejo en el pasado? Que lo ha olvidado? Tú la escuchaste Jasper, escuchaste lo que repetía una y otra vez, no puedes quererme hacer creer que todo está olvidado.—le espete con rabia

--Estaba asustada Edward… pero si piensas que ella no lo ha olvidado, porque solamente se calmo contigo? Porque no quería que te separaras de ella? Eres un hombre inteligente hermano razona—me replico Jasper.

Es cierto ella busco consuelo en mi, busco mi protección; pensé incrédulo mientras tomaba una de las manos de mi ángel y la acariciaba.

--Edward…--dijo en un susurro yo levante mi mirada para ver si se había despertado. Aun seguía dormida y todos me miraron sonrientes confirmándome lo que había pensado hace unos minutos.

No sé que hice para merecer este ángel, tal vez nunca lo sepa, pero pasare mi vida adorándola de eso si no tenía dudas. La puerta se abrió lentamente para mostrar el rostro contrariado del Jefe Swan.

--Como esta mi niña?—pregunto a nadie en particular.

--El Dr. Gerandy la sedó para poderla examinar, los bebes están bien al igual que ella. Solo tiene la presión un poco elevada, la vamos a tener que tener contralada un tiempo. Estamos esperando que llegue Carlisle para que la revise nuevamente.—le informe y pude ver que me miraba duramente, luego cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza.

En la habitación reino un silencio sepulcral unos minutos, hasta que Alice decidió romperlo.

--Que van a hacer con Jacob?—pregunto de pronto mi hermana.

--Pues por el momento están en una reunión del consejo de ancianos en la reserva, deje a dos de mis muchachos a cargo para recogerlo y llevarlo a la estación en cuanto terminen. Lo más seguro es que le reviertan su derecho de nacimiento, la tribu no puede tener un jefe que ha cometido crímenes. Agredir a Emily, siendo la prometida de Sam, luego querer aprovecharse de mi niña. No son cosas que los ancianos se tomen a juego.—nos dijo, extendiendo su mano para entregarme un sobre.

--Que es esto?—le pregunte curioso, levantándome y empezando a pasear por la habitación.

--Una orden de alejamiento, Jaco no puede estar en un radio de mil pies de mi pequeña.—luego si ella decide presentar cargos por agresión ya veremos.—me dijo serio.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, mi madre camino directo a la cama y acaricio los cabellos de mi ángel.

--Tu padre está hablando con el doctor, creo que le quiere hacer unos análisis cuando se despierte—me dijo mi madre en voz baja.

--Edward…--volvió a decir mi ángel.

--No corazón soy Esme, pero Edward esta justo aquí—le respondió mi madre. Me acerque en dos zancadas y me senté en su cama.

--Aquí estoy amor—le dije inclinándome y besando suavemente sus labios.

--Los niños?—me pregunto con voz rota llevando su mano a su vientre, yo coloque mi mano sobre la de ella.

--Están muy bien, el Dr. Gerandy los reviso en cuanto te dormiste. Mi padre llevara en unos minutos para revisarte.—le dije volviendo a besarla. No podía dejar de tocarla, quería asegurarme que fuera real. Ella suspiro tranquila y llevo su mano a mi cabello.

--Te amo…--me dijo muy bajito, eso pinto una sonrisa en mi rostro.

--Como yo a ti—le respondí.

--AWWWW!! Jasper tráeme un barra de chocolate de las maquinas del pasillo, esto es mejor que ir al cine a ver una película de amor—dijo Alice y todos rompimos a reír.

--Me alegra encontrarlos de buen humor—dijo mi padre entrando con una maquina de ultrasonido portátil.—Bella, revise lo que exámenes que el doctor Gerandy amablemente te hizo y todo está bien, solo se te subió un poco la presión, pero eso era de esperarse.—dijo dándole una sonrisa paternal.

En cuanto mi padre encendió la maquina todo se reunieron alrededor de la cama. Yo mire a mi padre, quien sacudió la cabeza.

--Creo que el cuarto se ha quedado algo chico de repente.—dijo bromeando Jasper.

--Todos queremos ver los gemelos—dijo Emmett.

--Vamos chicos no podemos estar todos en la habitación—dijo mi padre ganándose seis miradas de reproche.

--No pienso ir a ningún lado Carlisle. No pude ver el ultimo ultrasonido así que ahora es mi turno—le dijo Rose frunciendo el ceño.

--No me mires papá, no pretendo salir, no importa que ya haya visto un ultrasonido esos son mis sobrinos—dijo Alice haciendo un puchero sabiendo que Carlisle no podía resistirse.

--Emmett…--empezó a decir mi padre, pero él lo corto.

--Carlisle, yo quiero ver a Emmettsito. Dile a Edward que salga—se quejo como un niño pequeño.

--Ninguno de mis hijos se llamara Emmett y no voy a salir porque esos MIS hijos.—le advertí

--Eso no está en ti. Bellita verdad que tu le vas a poner mi nombre a uno de los bebes, porque sabes que eres mi cuñada favorita—le dijo haciéndole carita de borreguito a medio morir.

--Soy tu única cuñada, Emmett—le dijo mi ángel.

--Eso te hace más especial—le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Todos rompimos en risas, inclusive Charlie que había estado serio desde que entro a la habitación.

--Bien ya que no puedo hacer que ninguno va a salir, será mejor que empecemos—dijo mi padre condescendientemente.

Le puso el gel en el vientre a mi ángel, yo tome su mano y empecé a acariciársela en cirulos. En cuanto puso el transductor en su vientre, vi una sombra de algo que me llamo la atención pero enseguida desapareció, debió haber sido alguna imagen mal captada. Mire a mi padre y el también pareció haberlo visto volvió a posar el transductor en esa dirección, pero no había nada, me devolvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros. Giro el transductor a la izquierda y pudimos ver dos perfectos embriones que median aproximadamente 1,5 cm; sus corazones latiendo rápidamente, ya tenían formados sus piernas y se veían los vestigios de sus dedos.

--Oh Edward, son perfectos—me dijo mi ángel con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Le bese la frente y volví a mirar la pantalla.

--Todo parece normal, no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos—dijo mi padre sonriendo.

--El de la izquierda se parece a mí—dijo Emmett y todos reímos con sus ocurrencias.

--Entonces papá eso significa que no hay problemas con la despedida de soltera, verdad?—pregunto Alice quien empezó a rebotar en su lugar.

--No quiero ninguna despedida de soltera—se quejo mi ángel y yo prefería que no la tuviera, ya sabía cómo era mi hermana, el solo hecho de imaginármelo me dio escalofríos.

--Claro que si la quieres, es solo que aun no sabes que la quieres, Bella. Todas las novias las tienen así que no te pongas difícil—le dijo Alice entrecerrando los ojos.

--Papá?—dijo mi ángel mirando en dirección a su padre quien tenía la espalda girada hacia la ventana.

--Bells, tengo que irme. Debo rellenar unos documentos en la estación.—le dijo evitando mirándola brevemente, todos nos dimos cuenta el porqué. Sus ojos estaban rojos. Se aclaro la garganta antes de añadir—Se ve que son bebes muy sanos. Bueno los veo al rato… doctor puedo tener unas palabras con usted—me miro fijamente y yo asentí.

Mi ángel me miro curiosa, yo le di un breve beso en los labios y le dije que regresaba pronto. Jasper me dio una mirada que decía claramente que me quedara tranquilo. Salí de la habitación y seguí a mi futuro suegro hasta afuera del hospital. Se giro para encararme y pude ver que tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados.

--No sé si lo que dice Jacob es cierto sobre cómo empezó usted su relación con mi hija, sino fuera porque sé que ella lo ama y que están esperando a mis nietos, le pegaría dos tiros sin dudarlo, pero no quiero dejar a mi hija viuda antes de casarse—me dijo seriamente.

--Jefe Swan…--empecé a decir y él me corto.

--No quiero excusas, lo hecho, hecho esta. Pero créame doctor si no fuera porque sé que a pesar de todo la ama de igual manera que ella a usted…--se aclaro la garganta—quería decirle que aprecio que haya sido tan rápido encontrándola antes que le sucediera algo, el Dr. Gerandy me dijo que usted la cuido y eso siempre lo tendré en cuenta—me dijo incomodo.

--Jefe Swan, no tiene que agradecerme nada, Bella es mi vida—le dije con convicción.

--Pues entonces cuídela como tal, porque si no, una amiga mía y yo le haremos una visita—me dijo tocando su pistola. Asentí con la cabeza aunque en verdad tenía ganas de sonreír, no que la situación fuera cómica, sino porque al hacer ese gesto me recordó las películas del viejo oeste. Vi como la patrulla se alejaba y regrese a donde me esperaba la razón de mi existencia.

* * *

Bueno que les pareció el capi? Les gusto que Sam le diera hasta por debajo de la lengua al chucho? Pensé que Charlie le iba a dar un tiro a Edward, pero no podía permitirlo, de todos modos le puse chaleco anti-balas para esa conversación. Gracias a todas las que se han preocupado por mi salud, ando mejorando, los medicamentos son algo fuertes y me causan molestias por eso me demore en escribir este capi, ando lenta pero segura.

Así que ya saben díganme que les pareció dándole al botoncito verde de abajo.

Las que leen You Belong to me estoy tratando de tenerla lista para el viernes.


	33. Despedida de soltera

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es mía. Cualquier cosa que te suene familiar también es de Meyer.

* * *

**Capitulo 32**

**Despedida de Soltera.**

BPOV

Observe a Edward salir de la habitación con mi padre, por alguna razón me sentía intranquila. A los pocos minutos todos voltearon a ver la puerta cuando se abrió mostrando a Edward portando una expresión algo sombría.

--Todo bien?—le pregunte cuando llego a mi lado.

--Nada de qué preocuparse—me dijo dándome un beso en los labios.

Los demás se congregaron en la salita de estar que había en mi habitación. Los chicos jugaban cartas y bromeaban. Carlisle fue invitado a dar una ronda por el hospital. Edward estaba junto a mí en la cama, acariciando mis cabellos, bostece y él se rio quedamente.

--Edward… Emily como esta?—le dije bostezando nuevamente.

--No lo sé, en realidad cuando llegamos aquí contigo ya ella había sido atendida. Solo sé que Sam y Jared están con ella.

--Voy a preguntar por ella, regreso pronto—dijo Alice saliendo de la habitación.

La puerta volvió a abrirse dejando ver las caras preocupadas de Ángela y Ben.

--Bella, como estas?—me pregunto Ángela con el ceño fruncido.

--Todo bien Ang, solo fue un gran susto—le dije dándole una sonrisa.

--Nos quedamos en La Push con Billy, el pobre estaba muy contrariado. Por eso no pudimos llegar antes. Bella… lo siento tanto… no puedo creer que hayamos sido tan descuidados para hablar de ese tema…--balbuceo Ángela y Ben la abrazo.

--Tarde o temprano se tendría que saber, como dice el refrán no hay verdad que no salga a la luz—le dijo Edward y yo lo mire curiosa.

--Hay algo de lo que no esté enterada?—pregunte y de pronto la habitación se volvió silenciosa.

--Bella… amor… todos saben cómo empezó nuestra relación. Jacob lo grito a los cuatro vientos.—me dijo Edward acariciando mis cabellos. En ese momento recordé lo que Jacob me dijo en el garaje.

"_Yo escuche cuando Ángela se lo decía a Ben hace un momento mientras caminaban. Le decía que no podía creer lo bien que estaban tu y Cullen en este momento, esperando sus adorados gemelos y haciendo los preparativos de la boda. Que siempre sale algo bueno de las cosas malas. Ben le dijo que aun no podía creer que Cullen te hubiera violado. Los escuche, claro y fuerte mientras caminaban por la playa. Luego siguieron alabando las maravillas de ese tipo, como si no fuera otra cosa más que un violador."_

Jadee audiblemente, todos? Eso significaba…

--De eso era sobre lo que Charlie quería hablarte?—le pregunte y empecé a respirar entrecortadamente.—Te lastimo?—le pregunte mirándolo frenéticamente en busca de alguna herida.

--No amor, no paso nada. Tu padre y yo solo conversamos, no paso a mayores—me dijo dándome una sonrisa.

--Emily está bien! Sam y ella vendrán en unos cuentos minutos ya le dieron de alta.-- dijo Alice entrando dando brinquitos volviéndose a sentar con los demás.

Las manos de Edward, tenían un efecto calmante en mí, mis ojos volvieron a sentirse pesados y me acurruque junto a Edward que estaba subido a mi cama. Cuando me desperté sentía que estaba en movimiento. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el interior de nuestra casa.

--Despertaste bella durmiente—me dijo Edward mientras ascendía conmigo en brazos por las escaleras.—Te perdiste la visita de Sam y Emily. –Edward movió el pie y abrió la puerta de la habitación dejándome recostada en la cama. Cuando se trato de levantar entre en pánico y me aferre a su camisa.—no te voy a dejar sola amor, solo quería que estuvieras cómoda. Te tengo buenas noticias…Emily y Sam están embarazados—dijo sonriendo.

--En serio? Es genial…pero ella y el bebe están bien?—le pregunte preocupada por el golpe que se dio cuando Jacob la empujo.

--Están en perfectas condiciones—me aseguro dándome un beso en la frente.—Tu padre está abajo esperando a que te despertaras quiere hablar contigo. Voy a bajar a buscarlo, está bien?—me miro dudoso.

--No puedo retrasar lo inevitable Edward, hazlo pasar—me dije y él se inclino y beso mi frente antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Me senté en la cama, trate de arreglar un poco mi cabello y de poner en orden la maraña de pensamientos que abarrotaban mi mente.

--Bella…--dijo Charlie entrando a la habitación, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

--Ch-papá…--dije con un tono de voz alto por los nervios. Él me miro y sacudió la cabeza.

--Te dije que no te fueras vivir a esa casa alejada de todo y de todos, pero siempre has sido muy testaruda…debí haber insistido más….debí…fallé en protegerte—me dijo soltando un suspiro y mirando por la ventana.

Mi corazón se arrugo ante sus palabras. No sabía exactamente que decirle para que dejara de culparse.

--Nadie tenía control sobre lo que paso… ni tú, ni yo y mucho menos Edward… No te culpes por algo que hemos dejado en el pasado—le dije sinceramente tomándole la mano.—a demás no puedo permitir que los recuerdos empañen la alegría que me dan mis pequeños—me puse la mano en el vientre acentuando lo que acaba de decirle.

--Está bien Bells, solo hazle un favor a este viejo—me tendió una pequeña bolsa plástica. Cuando mire su contenido sonreí.

--Papá…--empecé a decirle, pero él me corto.

--Hazlo por mí paz mental… si el doctor o alguien se pone al brinco quiero que al menos puedas defenderte—me dijo y yo saque el gas pimienta que me había regalado haciéndolo girar en mis manos.

--Está bien lo guardare pero te aseguro que nunca lo tendré que usar en Edward—le asegure.

--Me gustaría decir que es un mal hombre…pero no puedo. No acepto lo que te hizo y cada vez que pienso en ello me dan ganas de arrancarle cada uno de sus miembros y prenderles fuego para luego bailar alrededor de la hoguera—me dijo y me dio una sonrisa como si estuviera pensando en algo muy placentero.

--Papá… te ayudaría a sentirte mejor si te cuento en realidad como fueron las cosas –le dije un tanto incomoda.

--Vamos a hablar de chicos, Bells?—me pregunto sonriendo, yo rodee mis ojos. Charlie y yo siempre nos habíamos escudado en cualquier cosa para no caer en sentimentalismos.— Confió en tu juicio hija, si tu lo aceptaste debió ser por algo. Prefiero no saber los sórdidos detalles.—palmeo mi mano.—Llamame cuando lleguen a California, supongo que te veré en la boda—dijo haciendo una cara como si hubiera chupado un limón.

--Lo hare papá…mmm y gracias por el regalo—le dije enseñándole la lata de spray, Charlie se levanto, me beso la frente y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya teníamos media hora de vuelo, todos estaban durmiendo en las sillas, mientras Edward y yo tomamos la habitación para que pudiera descansar un poco más, llegaríamos a California en la madrugada. Pensamos haber viajado al día siguiente pero Alice recibió una llamada de la boutique sobre un problema con uno de sus proveedores, Carlisle y Edward recibieron una del hospital informándoles que ambos tenían una cirugía mañana al medio día.

Me apreté contra su pecho y sentí que sus manos se movían dentro de mi camisón formando dibujos al azar en mi piel.

--Pensé que estabas dormido—le susurre.

--No podía dormir, quería asegurarme que tuvieras buenos sueños—me dijo acariciando mi rostro con sus dedos.

Edward se levanto y me recostó haciendo que mi espalda quedara plana contra el colchón. Sus ojos fijos en los míos dejándome ver todo el amor que había en ellos. Lleve mis manos a su cuello y acaricie los cabellos que se encontraban allí. Su rostro se acerco y me beso con dulzura; sus manos recorrían mi estomago bajo el camisón. El mundo parecía haberse detenido al igual que el tiempo; lo único que podía pensar era en las caricias de Edward. Soltó mis labios para que pudiera respirar, sus labios se ocuparon de besar mis mejillas, mi oreja, bajo por mi cuello dejando que su nariz rozara mi clavícula inhalando mi esencia.

--Edward...—susurre mientras él sacaba el camisón por mi cabeza.

--Déjame complacerte Bella…déjame darte placer…déjame hacerte sentir bien--me susurro de regreso antes de enterrar su rostro en mi pecho, lamiendo el valle entre ellos. Me mordí el labio y me abandone a las sensaciones arqueando mi espalda para ofrecerle mis pechos.

Edward trazo círculos con su lengua sobre mi seno izquierdo mientras se acercaba con deliberada lentitud a mi pezón. Cuando lo tomo en sus labios y los succiono para luego morderlo suavemente, jadee por aire. Una de sus manos empezó a acariciar el seno desatendido pellizcando ligeramente el pezón entre sus dedos; mientras que la otra se dirigía al sur apartando hacia un lado la molestosa prenda de encaje para acariciar mi clítoris. Levante mis caderas en búsqueda de más fricción , su dedo recorrió mis pliegues frotándolos con mi humedad. Gemí cuando uno de sus dedos acaricio mi entrada para luego entrar en mi centro. Entraba y salía con mucha facilidad, luego introdujo un segundo dedo y los curvo tocando exactamente el punto que él sabía me haría volar a las estrellas. Mordí mi labio para poder permanecer callada mientras las olas de placer atravesaban mi cuerpo y mis paredes se cerraban en torno a sus dedos, sabiendo que fuera de la habitación se encontraban nuestra familia y amigos.

Sus labios volvieron a los míos mientras empujaba con sus manos mi bragas, termine de quitármelas presurosa por tenerlo dentro de mí. Dejo descansar su frente en mía y lo sentí empujar lentamente mientras entraba en mi pulgada a pulgada, tomando se su tiempo cuando al fin me lleno completamente. Me embestía despacio, cada vez que me llenaba completamente me decía lo mucho que me amaba al oído, me daba dulces besos y acariciaba mi rostro. A medida que el tiempo iba pasando nuestros movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, envolví mis piernas en su cintura para ayudarlo a entrar más. Pronto el calor que sentía en la parte baja de mi estomago exploto en el mismo instante en que sentí a Edward pulsar dentro de mí.

--Tenia tanto miedo de perderte hoy…—me dijo como quien confiesa una gran debilidad, mientras me recostaba contra su pecho

--Nunca me perderás—le dije dándole un beso en el pecho.—Bueno creo que ahora si vas a poder tener tu credencial del club de las alturas después de todo—le bromee tratando de aligerar su expresión sombría.

--Si.. ya somos miembros oficiales—me dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Nos quedamos unos minutos recostados hasta que Edward pensó que era conveniente que nos vistiéramos. Nuevamente me recosté en su pecho y me quede dormida.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron en un borrón, actualmente nos estábamos quedando en casa de sus padres ya que Edward quería que tuviera supervisión de alguien cuando él estuviera trabajando para asegurarse que mi presión no volviera a elevarse. Todos los días recibía ramos de orquídeas blancas con notas que dejaban claro las intenciones de cortejo de Félix, le había pedido a Esme que no le comentara nada a Edward ya que siempre se ponía de muy mal humor aunque tratara de disimularlo cuando estaba conmigo.

Había tenido que ir a ciudad un par de veces por cosas relacionadas con mi nuevo libro, pero siempre iba en compañía de Alice quien me hacia tener una parada obligatoria en su tienda para poderme medir cualquiera de las prendas en las que estuviera trabajando para mí. Los malestares matutinos aun me atacaban, no tan fuerte como el primer mes. Ya estábamos a finales de octubre y la mansión Cullen se empezó a decorar con motivos de Halloween.

Rose y yo estábamos frente a la casa observando cómo Alice volvía loco a Jasper pidiéndole que acomodara una bruja en su escoba justo sobre el techo del garaje.

--Jasper!!! Muévela a tu izquierda…--le grito Alice.—A esa izquierda no! A tu otra izquierda—empezó a hacer señas con las manos. Esme, Rose y yo rompimos a reír ganándonos unas miradas amenazantes de Jasper.

--Alice solo tengo una izquierda querida. Ahora dime si es tú izquierda o mi izquierda—le grito algo exasperado. Las risitas de nosotras no se hicieron esperar.

--Pues muévelo hacia allá—le dijo señalando la dirección.—Sip, sip justo allí—empezó a brincar aplaudiendo. Jasper se dedico a ensamblar la bruja –todo va a quedar perfecto para tu despedida de soltera, todas estaremos disfrazadas y veras las sorpresas que te tengo guardadas

--Alice!!!—empecé a quejarme, pero ella me corto.

--Alice nada Isabella Marie Swan, es tu despedida de soltera, dejaras de ser soltera eso es algo monumental, imagínate dormir y despertarte todos los días por el resto de tu vida con el mismo hombre—me dijo como si eso fuera algo terrible.

--Mary Alice tú has estado felizmente desde hace tres años, porque dices eso como si fuera algo malo—la reprendió Esme.

--Lo sé mamá, pero tengo que darle un efecto de realismo para que Bella deje de quejarse por la despedida de soltera—le dijo dando un pisotón en el suelo.

Todos nos reímos y Emmett quien venía cargando un enorme ataúd de vampiro se nos quedo mirando.

--Wao Emmett, con ese ataúd te pareces mucho a Kellan—le dijo Rose con una sonrisa petulante.

--Kellan, ya verá ese Kellan donde se aparezca por aquí, va a quedar metido en esto con una estaca en el corazón ese chupasangre—mascullo Emmett mientras se alejaba enojado.

--Rose, no deberías seguir molestando al pobre Emmett con eso—le dije compadeciéndome.

--Bueno chicas dejémonos de preocupar debemos empezar a arreglarnos para la fiesta—dijo Alice apurándonos a la casa.

Rodee los ojos pero sabía que tenía que someterme a la tortura de Alice, que ella llamaba "arreglarse". Las horas fueron un tormento de acicalarme cada parte del cuerpo, tensar mi cabello, peinarlo y amoldarlo al estilo que Alice deseaba. Aun no sabía cuál sería mi disfraz, solo esperaba que no fuera nada demasiado extravagante. Escuchaba la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse continuamente; no me habían dejado saber absolutamente nada con referencia a lo que tenían planeado hacer esta noche. Solo sabía que hoy era mi despedida de soltera y la de Edward seria mañana.

Edward le había dejado muy claro a su hermana que no estaba para nada de acuerdo con esta celebración ya que ni él, ni yo estábamos tristes por dejar atrás nuestros días de soltería; pero como siempre Alice ignoro nuestra petición.

A pesar que Edward no quería irse, tuvo que hacerlo ya que tenía una cirugía de urgencia, pero me prometió que regresaría en cuanto pudiera para salvarme de las garras de su hermana.

Alice solo se detenía para dejarme ir comer algo ligero o para ir al baño cosa que se había convertido en una necesidad vital ya que mi vejiga parecía no poder retener nada de liquido últimamente. Pude ver como el sol empezaba a ocultarse, ya estaba maquillada y peinada. Alice se acerco a su armario y regreso con un pequeño vestido negro. Me embutió en él y me hizo girar para que me viera en el espejo. Tenía un escote en forma de corazón mostrando una generosa parte de mis hinchados pechos cortesía del embarazo, las mangas eran de una especie de encaje que imitaba la forma de las telarañas, el resto del vestido era muy ceñido casi como un guante.

--Alice…--me queje mientras me miraba al espejo—parezco una lagartija que se trago una bolita—le dije mientras empezaba a llorar. Últimamente lloraba por todo. Malditas hormonas!

--Bella eso no es cierto, te vez sexy, ni siquiera pareces que estuvieras embarazada. Nunca te veras mal con ninguna de las ropas que te yo te ponga—me dijo sentándose a mi lado, dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda.—Deja de llorar que te vas a dañar el maquillaje—seco mis lagrimas con un pañuelo.

--Gracias Alice, en verdad. No sé lo que me pasa discúlpame—le dije dándole una sonrisa.

--Ya estamos bien entonces, solo te falta esto y bajamos a la fiesta—me dijo poniéndome un sombrero de bruja. La mire a través del espejo y levante una ceja.—Cuando te quitaras el albornoz para ver el tuyo?—le reclame.

Alice, dejo caer la bata revelando un muy diminuto disfraz de dos piezas de prisionera. El top blanco con rayas negras terminaba justo bajo sus pechos y la falda empezaba en sus caderas para terminar a medio muslo.

--Se te olvido algo Alice—dijo Rose entrando a la habitación luciendo todas sus seductoras curvas en un disfraz de diabla y entregándole un velo negro que parecía una telaraña.

--Oh por dios como se me pudo haber olvidado—dijo Alice tomándolo y poniéndomelo en el pico del sombrero de manera que mi rostro quedaba cubierto por la red y caía hasta la mitad de mi espalda.

--Ahora si esta lista la ruborosa novia—anuncio Rose sacándome de la habitación.

--Ya llegaron las otras chicas?—les pregunte viendo como Alice y Rose intercambiaban una mirada cómplice.

--Algo así…--dijo Rose mientras terminábamos de bajar las escaleras, donde para mi sorpresa solo estaban Emmett y Jasper quienes nos miraron con los ojos abiertos.

--A qué hora llegan las invitadas?—pregunto Emmett cruzando sus brazos.

--A ninguna, nos encontraremos con ellas en un lugar que tenemos reservado—le respondió Rose con una sonrisa mientras Emmett abría los ojos de par en par.

--Mary Alice Hale, no sales de esta casa vestida de esa manera—dijo Jasper a quien vi tomando un color rojo muy parecido al de Charlie.

Alice solo rodo sus ojos y nos dirigió al garaje ignorándolo. Edward estaba aparcando su volvo cuando Alice le quito la alarma a su carro.

--Hola Edward, adiós Edward—le dijo mientras me hacia entrar al auto. Edward estaba parado a un lado con la boca abierta y los ojos saltones. No pude evitar que el sonrojo me recorriera el cuerpo al ver su reacción.

--A donde llevan a mi Bella—lo escuche gritar sobre el rugido del porshe.

--Alice a donde vamos, no que supuestamente iba a ser una fiesta tranquila con unas cuantas amigas y los chicos en la casa?—le pregunte con los ojos como platos viendo como la casa desaparecía en los espejos retrovisores.

--Que tipo de despedida de soltera seria si el novio está presente?—me pregunto como si fuera una pregunta estúpida.—No te preocupes Rose no debe tardar, solo fue a recoger a Ángela

--No quiero trasnocharme mucho—le dije esperanzada

--No digas nada, es tú despedida de soltera y la vas a disfrutar aunque tenga que obligarte—. me dijo ceñuda.

Preferí quedarme callada y no decirle nada, ya que sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo. A los pocos minutos llegamos a una discoteca que parecía estar cerrada. En la puerta decía que se estaba realizando un evento privado. El local estaba decorado totalmente con motivos de Halloween, habían telarañas por todos lados, en la mesa de la comida el ponche echaba humo, habían sándwiches de jamón ahumado cortados en forma de lapidas con la inscripción RIP en ellos, unas salchichas que simulaban penes amputados y otras cosas que con solo mirarlas me hacían querer devolver mi cena. Por lo visto esta noche no comeré nada a menos que sean los sándwiches que son lo más inocente del menú.

Había una escalera en forma de caracol que estaba justo en medio de lo que parecía una plataforma de baile. Las mesas estaban igualmente decoradas con toda la temática de halloween pero con un toque sexual, había caramelos con forma de penes dentro de jarrones en forma de calabaza en el medio de las mesas, las copas de igual manera tenían forma de pene. Habían bolsitas de regalos con vibradores dentro y otros artículos para juegos sexuales. Mi cara se fue poniendo cada vez más roja al pasar la vista por toda la demás decoración. Había unos globos que no resultaron ser globos sino condones soplados. Mientras más miraba el local, más me horrorizaba.

La puerta de la calle se abrió dejando ver a Sue, Carmen, Rose, Ángela, Esme, Emily, Clair y Kim. Los ojos casi se me salen de las orbitas al ver a mi futura suegra vestida como cabaretera de los años 20, su hermoso cabello peinado con el estilo de esa época adornado con una pluma, mientras en la mano sostenía una boquilla de cigarro.

--Esme?—pregunte aun sin poderlo creer. Ella me sonrió y se acerco con gracia

--Ya sabes lo que dicen, si lo tienes muéstralo—me dijo riendo.—fue lo mismo que le dije a Carlisle cuando me vio saliendo de la casa.-- Yo solo pude asentir como tonta imaginándome la reacción no solo de Carlisle sino de sus hijos.

--Bueno chicas vamos a empezar ya que estamos todas—dijo Alice haciéndonos sentar.

Los camareros ataviados solo con pantalones negros puños blancos y un corbatín en el cuello empezaron a repartir el humeante ponche. Las chicas soltaban risitas tontas cuando los chicos sin camisas las atendían. De pronto empezó a sonar la música.

Las chicas bailaban, comían y conversábamos amenamente. Nos sentamos en una mesa redonda para abrir los regalos. El primero fue de Rose, era un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje blanco de La Perla, Alice me regalo lencería francesa muy atrevida. Todas hacían caras graciosas y comentarios picantes mientras abría los regalos. Lo único que recibí fue lencería, todas decían que eran regalos más para Edward que para mí.

--Esta noche tenemos una hermosa novia, vamos Bella sube al escenario.—dijo el Dj, mi rosto se puso rojo, por suerte tenía el velo para ocultarme la cara.

--Vamos Bella!, vamos Bella!—empezaron a corear las chicas. Alice me hizo subir al escenario y me sentó en una silla en el medio.

--Oh Alice por favor dime que no conseguiste lo que creo que va a salir en unos momentos.—le susurre. Ella me sonrió con picardía y me dejo sola para reunirse a todas

La música empezó cambio y de la escalera empezó a bajar un hombre enmascarado disfrazado de doctor, tenía el cabello cubierto con un gorro de cirujano, solo que no tenía camisa y solo tenía la bata cubriéndolo. Enterré mi rostro en mis manos por suerte el hombre me ignoro y se dirigió a Esme. Yo me reí al ver la cara de mi suegra quien primero estaba como en shock, pero luego le puso un billete en la cintura del pantalón, el bailarín la subió al escenario y la atrapo cerca de la pared bailándole de una manera que a Carlisle le hubiera dado un ataque.

--Vamos Esme!, vamos Esme!—empezaron a corear, para mi vergüenza yo también me uní al grupo de voces.

Vi que por la escalera venia bajando otro hombre, este era musculoso y traía una enorme peluca de afro su vestuario era como de los años 70,unos lentes enormes ocupaban la mayor parte de su rostro, su pantalón de poliéster, la música cambio a disco. Sus movimientos eran muy coordinados para su enorme tamaño. Se detuvo frente a mí un momento y sacudió su trasero antes de bajar del escenario y tomar a Rose por la caderas para ponerse a bailar. Ella abrió mucho los ojos y le dio con el tridente en la cabeza.

Yo estaba observando la escena que no me percate que tres bailarines más bajaron. Un mecánico, un policía y otro médico. El mecánico se dirigió a las chicas y se puso a bailar con todas, mientras el policía se encamino a Alice. El doctor estaba parado justo frente a mi sacudiendo su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, tenía el cabello envuelto en un gorro de cirujano como el otro, su rostro estaba tapado con un cubre bocas. No me atreví a mirarlo mucho, deje que el velo escondiera mi vergüenza.

--Eres la bruja más hermosa que he visto, debe ser esta la razón por la que me has hechizado—dijo una aterciopelada voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

--Edward!—suspire mientras me levantaba el velo.

--Pensaste que iba a dejar que otro hombre bailara para ti mientras estas vestida de esa manera?—me pregunto enarcando una ceja.

--No sabía que pensar ya vez como son tus hermanas—le dije avergonzada.

--Mis ojos, mis ojos, por favor que alguien me los arranque—lloriqueo Emmett--Papá, por dios, voy a tener que ir a consulta con Jasper, suelta a mi madre—dijo con voz temblorosa ganándose las risas de todos en el local. Haciendo que Carlisle dejara de frotarse contra la pobre de Esme que ya había perdido hasta la boquilla del cigarrillo.

--Que aguafiestas son, nos sabotearon los strippers –se quejo Alice mientras seguía bailando con Jasper.

--Tu sabias quienes eran desde el principio?—le pregunte curiosa mientras bailaba con Edward a su lado.

--Claro, yo solo contrate un stripper y es ese—me dijo señalando al mecánico. Yo rompía a reír, mientras Edward enterraba su rostro en mi cuello.

--Creo que es hora que regresemos a casa—me dijo al oído antes de morderlo. Yo me estremecí y lo sentí sonreír contra mi piel.

--Juega sucio Dr. Cullen ya se lo he dicho?—le pregunte juguetonamente.

--En un par de ocasiones—me dijo sonriendo.

La fiesta término poco después, todos salimos del local dirigiéndonos a nuestros respectivos autos. Edward se cerró la bata para no dar un espectáculo público. Cuando tomamos camino yo miraba por la ventana cuando sentí su mano acariciar mi muslo y subir hasta perderse debajo de mi vestido. Me mordí los labios cuando llego a la unión de mis piernas.

--Srta. Swan…No traes ropa interior-- me dijo girándose ligeramente para verme.

--Alice no me dejo ponerme, dijo que se marcaria en el vestido—le respondí mordiéndome el labio cuando sentí sus dedos apartar mis labios inferiores.

--Tan húmeda…--me dijo antes de introducir un dedo en mi interior, jadee y lo vi apretar el volante con una sola mano, mientras el velocímetro subía. --Cuando lleguemos a casa te daré una lección por ser tan traviesa, parece que tengo que enseñarte unas cosas—me dijo en tono ronco, mientras agregaba un segundo dedo bombeando dentro y fuera de mí. Yo no podía decir nada, solo estaba concentrada en no hiperventilarme cuando mi primer orgasmo de la noche me atravesó.

Cuando llegamos a casa me enseño un par de cosas… varias veces…

* * *

**Que les pareció el capi? Gracias a todos los que se han preocupado por mi salud. Aun me queda una semana de tratamiento así que estoy tratando de ponerme al día con mis actualizaciones.**

**La despedida de soltera fue la mía, pero obvio nosotras no tuvimos a Edward ni a los chicos. XD La verdad me divertí recordando esa noche de hace muchooossss años u.u Y obvio mi esposo no se apareció en ella XD.**

**Este Edward por Dios que goloso es que ya tiene la credencial del club de las alturas asi que no se puede quejar. En el proximo capitulo es la despedida de soltero de Edward, asi que veremos que se ingenian estos chicos.  
**

**Ando terminando la traducción de 9 a 5 espero poderla subir mañana.**

**Bueno chicas ya estamos en la recta final de YBTM quedan menos de 10 capis, no se cuantos exactamente pero no son más de 10. En las vueltas tamos igual solo que no se cuantos quedan pueden que sean 10 o 15 no sé aun. Ambas historias las escribo sobre la marcha. A todas las que me han seguido durante este trayecto muchas gracias. En verdad aprecio que se tomen el tiempo de dejarme un review aunque diga solo una palabra de animo, como "genial" o "continua" A todos los que se toman ese tiempo. Muchas gracias.**


	34. Despedida de Soltero

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mía y Edward de Bella, para dolor mío y de ustedes XD

Esta historia ha pasado la marca de los 100 mil hits la verdad muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes que han sido lo que han llevado a las vueltas a este lugar.

Feliz cumpleaños Bella… que mejor regalo te puedo dar que no sea un par de besos y lemmon con Edward? Mmm pues ninguno así que disfruta tu cumpleaños.

* * *

**Capitulo 33**

**Despedida de Soltero**

EPOV

Las semanas siguientes a nuestro viaje a Forks fueron ajetreadas. Todos los preparativos para la boda y la despedida de solteros que Alice y Emmett han planeado para nosotros a pesar que les dijimos que no queríamos nada de eso. Sabía que Emmett nos metería en problemas, al igual que lo hizo cuando planeo la de Jasper. Ahora nos estábamos quedando en casa mis padres porque no quería dejar a Bella sola mientras yo iba al trabajo.

Renee, había llamado en la mañana para decirme que no podía a la despedida de soltera de Bella porque Phil se había dislocado el brazo en uno de los entrenamientos. Estaba aparcando mi carro en el garaje apresurado por ver a mi Bella, cuando vi una visión frente a mí, la bruja más sexy que había visto en mi vida. Sus perfectos y redondeados pechos se dejaban ver por el escote de su vestido en forma de corazón, todas sus curvas dibujadas de una manera muy sensual por el brevísimo vestido que tenia puesto. Ya me imaginaba esta noche descubriendo las maravillas que se encendían debajo de esa tela. Esta como tonto, pero salí de mi ensoñación cuando vi que Alice la metía en su Porsche.

--A donde llevan a mi Bella—pude gritar antes que mi voz fuera ahogada por el rugido de la maquina que se perdía.

--Hasta mañana Edward—me dijo mi madre subiendo con Rosalie al auto.

--A donde va Esme vestida asa?—pregunto mi padre quien estaba parado justo detrás de mi sin que me hubiera percatado de ello.—Sabes lo que me dijo cuando me la encontré saliendo de la habitación?... Si lo tienes muéstralo…--dijo con los ojos como platos.

--No tengo idea, pero no me gusto como iba vestida Bella. No creo que sea conveniente que este sola con la manera que esta vestida, no pienso tolerar que otro hombre la vea en esas ropas.—dije sacando mi cavernícola interior.

--Te preocupa cómo iba vestida? Ella parecía una monja al lado de Alice…esos trapos solo cubrían lo necesario—se quejo Jasper con la cara de un tono azul.

--Nos vamos a quedar cruzados de brazos mientras nuestras mujeres se van con esos chupasangre? Sé muy bien que ese Kellan anda tras mi Rose, ella ha estado hablando mucho de él en estos días—dijo Emmett como si se estuviera asfixiando.

--Alguna idea de a donde fueron?—pregunto Carlisle, los tres negamos con la cabeza.

--Tal vez no sepa donde están, pero si conozco a alguien que lo sabe.— sonreí con malicia mientras sacaba mi teléfono.

--Renee? Como esta Phil?—dije y todos me dieron pulgares en alto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Treinta minutos después , Jasper y yo íbamos en mi auto mientras Emmett iba con papá en el suyo.

--No puedo creer que Alice lo haya planeado de tal manera que todos pensáramos que la fiesta iba a ser en casa, para luego darnos un palmo de nariz—dijo Jasper alisando su disfraz de policía.

--Tu esposa puede ser diabólica si se lo propone—le dije aparcando fuera de la discoteca.

Hablamos con el stripper y Carlisle le dio una propina por dejarnos inmiscuirnos en su trabajo. Este tipo era el que se iba a pavonear frente a mi mujer y mi padre le paga? Una patada donde no le alumbra el sol es lo que se merece, no me importa que Alice lo haya contratado el solo pensar que sacudiría sus partes en la cara de mi prometida me hacía ver rojo.

Carlisle fue el primero en entrar seguido por Emmett. En cuanto iba bajando las escaleras la vislumbre, se veía apenada. Baile frente a ella con el mismo uniforme con él que había regresado a casa lo único que había hecho sacarle la camisa. Si me hubiera mirado bien podría haber visto mi nombre bordado en el bolsillo de mi bata.

--Eres la bruja más hermosa que he visto, debe ser esta la razón por la que me has hechizado— le dije amorosamente. Y era cierto desde que la vi por primera vez ella me había hechizado.

Baile con ella de manera sensual, dándole un preludio de lo que sería el resto de la noche.

En cuanto llegamos al auto no me pude contener y deje que mi mano vagara por la suave piel de su muslo. Cuando llegue a mi deseado destino me di cuenta de algo, mejor dicho me di cuenta que algo faltaba…no tenia ropa interior.

Mis dedos rozaron la entrada a mi cielo personal…y ella estaba tan lista. Mi miembro se torció en mi pantalón por la anticipación, introduje un dedo probándola, urg…tan cálida como siempre, no podía esperar por estar enterrado dentro de ella.

Apreté el volante con mi mano izquierda, mientras pisaba el acelerador desesperado por llegar a casa.

Introduje un segundo dedo en su cuenca, para ampliarla un poco preparándola para lo que recibiría al llegar a la casa. Bombee mis dedos una y otras vez en su calidad humedad, cuando sentí sus paredes contraerse contra mis dedos, casi tengo un desastre en mis pantalones.

Saque mis dedos de ella y me los lleve a la boca saboreando mi ambrosia. Ella me miraba con los oscuros por el deseo, podía decir que yo estaba disfrutando mucho más este embarazo de lo que lo hubiera pensado. La saque del auto dándome cuenta que el auto de mi padre y mis hermanos venían entrando. La encaminaba a la casa cuando mi padre paso con mi madre riendo descontroladamente sobre su hombro subiendo de dos en dos los peldaños de las escaleras.

--Jasper cancela todas tus citas por el próximo año, yo voy a tomar todas las horas—dijo Emmett mirando desconcertado las escaleras por donde mis padres acaban de subir.—Demonios porque mi cuarto está al lado del de ellos, sabes lo que es eso—me dijo mientras Rosalie lo obligaba a subir las escaleras muerta de la risa.

--Vamos Srta. Swan, que usted debe aprender un par de cosas—le dije haciéndola entrar a la habitación y recostándola sobre la cama. Bella me miro con sus inocentes ojos cargados de deseo.

En cuanto la tuve recostada completamente, toda la pasión que se había ido construyendo en mí desde que me llegue a casa del trabajo y la vistiendo esa excusa de ropa que Alice le puso como disfraz.

Capture sus labios en los míos mordiendo toda la suave carne que tenía en ellos, su respiración se hizo errática cuando profundice el beso sin detenerme a pedir permiso. Mi lengua se enrosco en la suya ganándome un suave ronroneo. Mis manos se escurrían bajo su vestido levantándolo hasta su cintura, la necesitaba enseguida.

Tome una de sus nalgas en mi mano y la apreté. Bella froto sus piernas tratando de que la fricción la aliviara.

--Por favor….Edward…--me suplico frotando su desnudo centro sobre el mío que estaba cubierto.

Solté presurosamente las cintas que ataban mi pantalón de cirugía. Liberándome de mi prisión.

--Enseguida amor—le dije posicionándome en su entrada. Ella al parecer estaba un poco más urgida que yo porque en cuanto sintió mi punta, movió sus caderas de manera de hacerme entrar en ella de manera rápida llenándola por completo.

--Joder—gruñí cuando sentí su calor envolverme.

--Edward….—dijo mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas.

Nuestra necesidad del uno por el otro era grande en ese momento, sujete una de sus caderas con una de mis manos para restringir sus movimientos mientras que con la otra la agarraba por el hombro para poder tener más empuje en mis embestidas.

Mientras entraba y salía de ella baje mi rostro a su escote y mordí la parte de arriba de uno de sus pechos con suficiente fuerza como para dejarla marcada. Bella jadeo, yo gruñí, ella lloriqueo y yo gemí. Sus uñas dejaban huellas de placer en mi espalda, cada embestida hacia que ambos estuviéramos más cerca,

Nuestras embestidas se encontraban, yo sabía que no iba a poder durar mucho, lleve mi mano de su cadera al tierno brote entre sus piernas y lo pinche con mis dedos, teniendo que amortiguar sus gritos con un beso cuando sus paredes se cerraron.

Deje descansar mi frente sobre la de ella, ambos jadeábamos tratando de recuperar nuestro aliento. Mi ángel tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro que imitaba la mía. Le di un casto beso en los labios antes de levantarme para quitarme la bata. Sus ojos brillaron cuando contemplo mi desnuda forma. Me incline sobre ella sacándole el vestido.

--Creo que aun me falta mostrarle algunas cosas Srta. Swan—le dije con voz ronca mientras bebía la visión de su desnudes. Ella rio tontamente…la noche apenas empezaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

--Buenos días familia—les dije sonriendo a mis hermanos y padre que estaban en la mesa leyendo el periódico mientras las chicas estaban en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

--Que tienen de buenos—me gruño Emmett y Jasper se llevo la mano a la boca para ahogar una risa. Mire a mi padre quien se estaba tomando un par de advil quien parecía totalmente ajeno a lo que estaba pasando

--Paso algo?—pregunte haciéndome el inocente. Jasper no pudo aguantar y se soltó a reír. Carlisle tenía una sonrisa picara en los labios.

--Algo? Claro que paso algo… anoche mi Emmettsito no se pudo alistar para la misión por que no podía dejar de oír los gritos…--dijo Emmett halándose los cabellos.

--Gritos?—pregunte un poco apenado pensando que hubiéramos sido Bella y yo.

--Si… los gritos como no los oíste? Lo único que se oía por toda la casa durante casi toda la noche era "Esme" …"Carlisle…". No me extraña que esté tomando calmantes para el dolor—dijo Emmett temblando.

--Que te puedo decir hijo tu madre siempre ha sido algo espectacular en la cama y anoche hizo unas cosas…ya me estoy poniendo algo viejo pero nada que un par de advils no quiten.—dijo mi padre y yo escupí el sorbo de café que había tomado.

--Oye! Estabas hablando de mi madre—dijo Emmett casi a al borde de lágrimas tapándose los oídos.

--No creerás que Edward, Alice y tu fueron concebidos por obra y gracia?—dijo riendo, yo cerré los ojos no queriendo imaginar nada.

--Oh por favor no quiero saber…--suplique, comprendía como adulto que mis padres tenían sexo, pero prefería no saber los sórdidos detalles

--Como si no hubiéramos oído todo ese "Edward….Bella…" así que cállate hermano dijo Jasper tirándome un pedazo de pan. Yo me reí desvergonzadamente…que puedo decir…anoche fuimos algo vocales.

--Compórtense niños, no se juega con la comida—nos regaño Esme quien venía con una bandeja de comida, seguida de mis hermanas y mi Bella.

Mis hermanas se sentaron con sus respectivos maridos y mi ángel a mi lado. Mi madre se inclino sobre mi padre y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Todo estaba bien hasta que mi padre le dio una nalgada ganándose un gritito de sorpresa de ella y una reprimenda recordándole que "los niños" estaban presentes todas se rieron, mientras Emmett y yo parecíamos haber chupado un limón dañado.

La mañana paso tranquilamente, cosa rara para un sábado en la casa de los Cullen. Emmett y Jasper andaban encerrados planeando algo que seguramente estaba relacionado con mi despedida de soltero, mientras todas las mujeres estaban en el cuarto de costura de mi madre haciendo ropitas para los bebes.

Me encerré con mi padre en la biblioteca para leer tranquilamente hasta la hora del almuerzo, luego la tarde siguió de igual manera. Me senté en la sala a ver televisión acurrucado con mi ángel.

Estábamos viendo Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal. Me había pedido ver el Cáliz de Fuego pero después de la mirada que le di cambio de opinión, no creo que soportara nada de "Robert" en un buen largo tiempo.

--Edward…en tu despedida de soltero habrán strippers?—me pregunto apretándose contra mi dejando que su nariz rosara mi cuello.

--No tengo idea que tiene planeado Emmett. Para la de Jasper planeo algo así y Alice casi lo mata. No creo que se atreva a volver a hacer algo así…además la única mujer a la que quiero ver con poco o mejor dicho nada de ropa es a ti—le dije dándole un beso en la sien.

De pronto sentí que dejaba de tener su cálido peso sobre mí y escuche un grito de sorpresa mientras yo mismo era levantado en el aire.

--Jasper bájame!!—Grito Bella—y tu Emmett baja a Edward.

--Oigan suéltennos que les pasa—me queje tratando de soltarme del agarre de hierro de Emmett.

Jasper la dejo en el suelo y se apresuro hacia mí tomándome las piernas.

--Lo siento hermano, pero sabíamos que te ibas a resistir a acompañarnos, no te puedes perder tu propia despedida de soltero. Nos vemos luego Bella!—grito Emmett . Así que de esa manera me sacaron de la casa Emmett sujetándome los brazos y Jasper los pies.

Me tiraron en el maletero del auto de Jasper y aceleraron.

--Los voy a matar cuando salga de aquí—les dije y escuche sus risitas.

Minutos después el auto se detuvo y me dejaron salir.

--Algún día nos lo agradecerás hermano, ahora quita esa cara larga y diviértete—me dijo Emmett haciéndome entrar a un bar.

Dentro se encontraban muchos de mis compañeros de trabajo y mi padre.

--Veo que surtió efecto el secuestro—dijo mi padre riendo

--No podías haberme avisado—le gruñí.

--Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, Bella estará en el mismo lugar donde la dejaste.—me dijo Jasper entregándome una cerveza.

--Está bien, pero no me quedare mucho tiempo—les dije y los tres me rodaron los ojos.

Empecé a saludar a mis compañeros de trabajo, Eleazar estaba muy divertido cuando mi padre le conto el plan del secuestro y como irrumpimos en la despedida de soltera de Bella.

Pasamos un rato agradable jugando dardos, billar y cartas. Por suerte Emmett no había hecho nada extravagante.

El licor corría a raudales, no hubiera podido decir que Emmett estaba borracho si no se hubiera puesto a cantar "YMCA".

--Ya estás listo para la próxima semana?—me dijo Eleazar palmeando mi hombro mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza.

--Desearía que ya hubiera pasado la boda, en verdad no puedo esperar porque esta semana pase y Bella se convierta oficialmente en la Sra. de Edward Cullen—le dije levantando mi botella a manera de brindis.

--De igual manera me sentía cuando me iba a casar con Carmen, no podía esperar a que los días pasaran.—me sonrió amablemente mientras su vista se perdía en los recuerdos.

--Edward, hermano no encuentro a Jasper, lo vi que se fue para ese lado pero no lo vuelto a ver desde hace unos quince minutos—me dijo Emmett.

Lo acompañe a la parte trasera del bar donde habían unas puertas, abrí la primera que encontré.

--Jass—lo llame antes de ser empujado adentro y escuchar como cerraban la puerta por fuera.

--Que demonios!! Emmett ábreme la puerta—grite y enseguida se encendieron las luces, mostrando una silla en medio de la vacía habitación. Al fondo había una mujer de espaldas vestida de con un mini disfraz de enfermera y una peluca roja.

--Señorita disculpe que la hayan hecho venir por el gusto. Pero sus servicios no son necesarios, vera los tontos de mis hermanos la contrataron pero yo no deseo una stripper para mi despedida de soltero, estoy muy enamorado de mi novia—le dije nerviosamente tratando nuevamente en vano de abrir la puerta.

--Shhh!—dijo la chica mientras apretaba todas sus curvas contra mi espalda.

--Creo que no he sido lo suficientemente claro—le gruñí cuando la sentí restregarse contra mí.

--Al contrario haz sido muy claro—me dijo mordiéndome el oído.

--Bella?—me gire sorprendido al reconocer su voz. Me encontré con esas hermosas orbes chocolates que tanto amo.

La mire detenidamente, el vestido por delante era mucho más escandaloso. Tenía una pequeña cofia blanca en la cabeza con una cruz roja, el vestido parecía quedarle chico en el área de los pechos, mostrando una generosa parte de su escote, la parte de sus pechos que estaba cubierta parecía tener los botones a segundos de saltar, la falda le quedaba justo lo suficientemente larga para no dar un espectáculo gratuito a todo el que la mirara.

--Sorprendido Dr. Cullen? Me dijeron que había una emergencia y que necesitaba una enfermera para ayudarlo a tratar un paciente que está a punto de morir sofocado—me dijo mordiéndose los labios pintados de brillante rojo mientras que con su acariciaba mi prominente erección.—Pues parece que tenemos que apresurarnos doctor no queremos perder al paciente…--me dijo con voz suave y yo lleve mis manos a sus caderas obligándola a envolver sus piernas en mi cintura.

--Por el amor de todo lo sagrado…dime que traías algo más puesto… tendré que hablar con Alice sobre esta costumbre de vestirte sin ropa interior—le gruñí devorando su boca cuando su vestido se subió exponiendo la piel de su trasero contra mis manos.

--Traía… un abrigo… encima…--me dijo jadeando cuando solté su boca para ocuparme de su oído.

--Lo tienes en este cuarto? Porque voy a tener que examinarte…—le pregunte mientras dejaba que mi lengua jugara con su lóbulo. Ella asintió levemente—Bien porque tendrás que usarlo—le dije girándonos de forma que ella quedaba contra la pared para poder tener más soporte.

Me separe de su cuerpo aun sin dejarla bajar de mis caderas, mis manos viajaron de su trasero a su escote tome ambos extremos de su uniforme y lo hale de manera que todos los botones saltaron por el suelo.

--Edward…--dijo con sorpresa.

--No se preocupe tiene el abrigo para cubrirse después que terminemos con la operación, señorita enfermera…--le dije antes de inclinar mi cabeza y tomar uno de sus duros pezones en mi boca.

--Ed..ward… --dijo agarrándose de mi cabello, arqueándose para ofrecerme la tentadora fruta. La mordí suavemente, luego pase mi lengua envolviéndola antes de chuparlo como un niño de pecho. Mi mano se encargaba de jugar con el pezón desatendido, halándolo y pellizcándolo . Apretaba su pecho con cuidado agradeciendo que no hubieran crecido tanto que no me permitieran acapararlo totalmente con mi mano. Adoro sentir como cabe perfectamente mientras le daba la atención que se merecía.

La música sonaba fuerte en mis oídos ahogando sus gemidos. Bella tenía su rostro enterrado en ms cabellos mientras sus caderas se movían frotándose contra mí. Deje su pecho y retome sus labios, sus manos se movieron codiciosas a mi pantalón soltando la correa y el botón.

--Creo que debemos revisar al paciente—me dijo con voz ronca. En cuanto bajo el cierre dejo de besarme y se arrodillo frente a mi engulléndome con su boca.

--Mierda!—gemí cuando empezó a mover su cabeza envolviendo mi miembro en su lengua y me succionaba como una aspiradora.

Lleve mis manos a su cabello mientras retomaba el control, marcando el paso con suaves embestidas. Sus dientes rozaron la delicada piel y casi pierdo el control. Salí de su boca porque no quería terminar allí. La levante, ella me miro preocupada pensando que había hecho algo mal, le di una mirada picara y me arrodille levantando una de sus piernas sobre mi hombro.

--Oh!! EDWARD!—grito cuando lamí su sensitiva piel. Su dulce néctar inundaba mi paladar, mordí suavemente su clítoris antes de volverlo a lamer. Una de mis manos se dedico a estimular ese sensitivo punto mientras mi lengua embistió dentro de ella.

Bella movió sus caderas para tratar de hacerme entrar más en ella. Gruñí en su cálido centro enviando vibraciones mientras pellizcaba su clítoris con mi dedo pulgar e índice , teniendo como recompensa que sus paredes se cerraran en torno a mi lengua.

--EDWARD! EDWARD!—grito halándome el cabello mientras el orgasmo la atravesaba. Saboree hasta la última gota que salió de ella.

Me levante y la volví a tomar por la cadera atrapándola una vez más entre mi cuerpo y la pared. Tome sus labios en los míos. Mientras entraba lentamente en ella.

--Bella—gemí escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello—siempre… tan estrecha—dije mientras embestía suavemente en ella. Bella besaba mi cuello, mis embestidas se hicieron un poco más rápidas mientras jugaba con sus pezones. Sus caderas se movían al compas de las mías, me moví en el ángulo que sabía que a ella le gustaba, me encantaba sentir como se retorcía ante mis caricias.

--Allí, allí…justo allí..—dijo mientras mordía mi hombro para amortiguar sus gritos.

--Vamos amor…sabes lo que quiero…--le dije alentisando mis embestidas sintiéndome arrogante.

--Edward…--lo dijo, así que volví a retomar mi paso—Edward…!!—volvió a suspirar así que volví a retomar el ángulo que quería.—Edward!!—repitió cuando me incline para tomar su pecho en mi boca.

--Oh por todos los cielos!! EDWARD!—dijo mientras sentía como sus paredes me apretaban de tal manera que me era casi imposible moverme dentro de ella.

--BELLA!! –le dije mientras pulsaba dentro de ella hasta quedar vacio.

Nos quedamos sin movernos de la posición en la que estábamos. Me sentía tan cansado que ni siquiera salí de ella.

--Te das cuenta que todos sabrán lo que hemos estado haciendo aquí adentro cuando salgamos de aquí.—me dijo riendo con dificultad por la falta de aire.

--Les podemos decir que jugamos al doctor—le dije moviendo las cejas como Emmett.

Salí de ella con cuidado y la cargue hasta dejarla sentada en la silla en medio del cuarto. Subí mis pantalones y busque su abrigo.

--Te das cuenta que no puedo cerrar mi vestido ahora que le arrancaste todos los botones—me dijo avergonzada.

--Pues eso se soluciona, te lo quitas y te pones el abrigo—le dije sonriendo al ver que sonrojaba.

--Pero eso significa que voy a estar desnuda bajo él.—se quejo mientras le quitaba lo que quedaba del disfraz.

--Eso solo significa amor, que tendré menos ropa que quitarte cuando lleguemos a casa.—le dije dándole un corto beso al amarrarle el abrigo. Ella se rio y volvió a darme un peso sacando una llave de su bolsillo.

Abrió la puerta y nos encontramos con las caras sonrientes de mis hermanos y sus esposas, al igual que mis padres y mis compañeros de trabajo.

--Por esa sonrisa puedo intuir que no te volverás a quejar de que te hayamos secuestrado para tu despedida de soltero no es cierto?—dijo Emmett riendo de tal manera que hizo que Bella escondiera el rostro en mi pecho.

--Tienes razón no volver a quejarme—le respondí con una sonrisa de imbécil ganándome la risas de todos. Ahora solo podía pensar en llegar la a terminar de "examinarla". La verdad esta habia sido la mejor despedida de soltero que hubiera podido desear.

* * *

Bueno mis amores acá les dejo la despedida de soltero de Edward. No puedo creer que esta historia tenga 400 favoritos en verdad muchísimas gracias a todos.

Ya saben porque Renee no fue a la despedida de soltera de Bella, necesitaba a alguien que le diera la dirección a Edward XD,

Ya estamos a una semana de la boda de Edward y Bella. Ando que no puedo esperar a casar a estos dos.

Gracias a todos los que se han pasado por mi nueva historia "El corazón de Edward Cullen" y me han dejado sus comentarios de apoyo. No se preocupen el segundo capi ya esta casi terminado, pero primero quiero terminar de adelantar You Belong to me. Como pueden ver mis actualizaciones ya vuelven a su horario normal. Miles de gracias a todos los que se preocuparon por mi estado de salud. Mil besos a todos y gracias.


	35. Matrimonio

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pero la trama si es mía, mía de mi propiedad.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, ustedes son los que le dan el combustible a mi imaginación.

* * *

**CAPITULO 34**

**Matrimonio**

Cada vez que miraba el calendario y veía que faltaban menos días para mi matrimonio con Edward, mi estomago se encogía de nervios. Por mi mente pasaban miles de escenarios…si siendo tan torpe como soy me caigo mientras camino al altar? Si Edward se arrepiente en último momento y sale corriendo dejándome plantada…que tal que pase algo y la boda se cancele?

--Bella, amor. En qué mundo andas?—me pregunto Edward abrazándome por la espalda haciéndome saltar del susto.—lamento no haberme anunciado cielo, no quería asustarte—poso sus manos en mi vientre y empezó a acariciarlo.

--No te preocupes… solo estaba pensando que faltan dos días para nuestra boda y aun no me han dicho donde nos vamos a casar…Se que es secreto para que no se enteren los periodistas, pero no crees que la novia debería saber donde se efectuara la ceremonia?—le dije haciendo un puchero y girándome para que lo viera.

--No me vas a convencer con esa carita—me dijo tomando mi labio sobresaliente entre los suyos, dándome un suave beso, pero yo quería más, enlace mis manos en su cuello profundizando más el beso mientras dejaba que mi lengua entrara en su boca. Adoraba cuando los escuchaba gruñir por causa de mis besos. Las manos de Edward, fueron a mi cintura, levantándome para que enredara mis piernas en su cintura y yo ya estaba lista como siempre. Debía decir que las hormonas estaban sacando lo mejor de mí.

--Oh por todo lo sagrado, ustedes dos no pueden quedarse cinco minutos solos, sin que el uno brinque en el otro? Ya no se puede caminar en esta casa sin encontrarse una escenita—Se quejo Alice entrando a la habitación.

Escondí el rosto sonrojado en el pecho de Edward, mientras bajaba mis piernas avergonzada.

--Si no entraras sin tocar en las habitaciones ajenas, te podrías evitar eso—le respondió Edward.

--Como sea, vengo a buscar a Bella, tenemos cosas que hacer. Así que uchale!—le dijo empujándolo para que me soltara.

Me pare en las puntas de mis pies y le di un corto beso en los labios.

--Hasta luego—le susurre antes que la duendecilla me sacara por la puerta.

--Hoy tenemos un día muy agitado Bella, mañana al medio día partimos para la locación de la boda ya Esme con Rose esta allá encargándose de todos los detalles. Ya verás todo será perfecto.—dijo mientras encendía su auto.

--Y a donde vamos ahora Alice. Porque supongo que no me querrás decir donde se supone que me voy a casar no es cierto?—le dije sin esperanza alguna.

--Ahora vamos a un spa. Mañana sabrás a donde nos dirigimos. No seas curiosa—me dijo mientras avanzábamos en las calles atestadas de carros.

Estacionamos frente a un spa que parecía estar completamente cerrado, en cuanto entramos me di cuenta que lo habían cerrado para atendernos en completo secreto no queriendo atraer la atención de nadie.

--Alice, cariño todo está dispuesto como lo pediste—le dijo una mujer rubia de ojos castaños que salió detrás del mostrador y le dio un beso en cada mejilla a Alice.

--Sasha, querida estamos listas para que hagas tu magia. Ella es mi hermana, Bella.—le dijo señalándome.

--Pues nunca tuve un trabajo más fácil, Alice. Bella es muy hermosa ya de por sí—le dijo y luego se giro a mi dándome dos besos igual que a Alice.

--Un placer—le dije tímidamente.

--Vamos cariño, hoy tenemos mucho que hacer por delante—me dijo llevándome a una habitación.—Te haremos un tratamiento que se llama Velo de Novia, primero empezaremos con la exfoliación. No te preocupes todo es muy seguro para los pequeños Cullens—me dijo de manera maternal mientras me entregaba una bata.

Me desvestí y me puse la bata saliendo a la pequeña habitación donde había dos mesas en medio, Alice estaba en unas con rodajas de pepino en sus ojos.

--Carlisle dijo que te tomaras estas dos Bella, te ayudaran a sentirte mejor—me dijo señalando dos pastillas en una bandeja junto con un vaso de agua.

--Que son?—le pregunte preocupada, del motivo por el que me las tenía que tomar.

--Son analgésicos, vamos tómatelas y luego recuéstate.—me dijo volviendo a colocarse los pepinos. Trague las pastillas y un poco de agua, me quite la bata y me deslice en la cama.

--Buenos días mis amores estamos listas para empezar.—dijo entrando una mujer a la que no pude ver muy bien ya que me puso dos rodajas de pepino en los ojos.

--Primera vez?—me pregunto. Yo no tenía idea de lo que me hablaba. Sentí algo tibio en mi pierna, supuse que sería la crema exfoliadora. Hasta que sentí el dolor.

--Oh por la madre de todo lo sagrado!—prácticamente grite sentándome de golpe.

--Sip, por lo visto es primera vez. Recuéstate y relájate cariño pronto pasara el dolor—dijo la mujer mientras me ponía otra capa de cera y Alice se rompía a reír mientras la depilaban a ella también.—Estas ceras son traídas de Paris son especiales para cada parte del cuerpo, son prácticamente indoloras, lo que pasa es que como estas de encargo estas un poquito más sensible, por eso el doctor te mando las pastillas.

Trate de relajarme pero lo único que quería era darle un golpe a esa mujer cada vez que retiraba la cera. A mis piernas le siguió mi pubis, por lo visto la sádica de mi futura cuñada pidió que no quedara un solo vello en mi cuerpo. Fue la experiencia más vergonzosa de mi vida! Nadie que no fuer Edward había visto esa parte de mi. Las axilas también fueron dolorosas, supongo que como estaban cerca de mis pechos.

Alice entre cada uno de mis quejidos me decía "Para ser bella hay que ver las estrellas". Si… pero yo estaba viendo el universo no solo las estrellas!.

Cuando la criminal en potencia a quien luego conocí como Olga se retiro con su cámara de tortura llámense las ceras, entro otra chica que nos llevo a otra habitación en donde había una cama en medio de lo que parecía un baño.

Me dijo que me iba a poner un producto a base de sales del mar muerto y algas marinas para exfoliarme. A Alice le pusieron uno de avena. No me podía quejar de este tratamiento, estaba ayudando a relajarme después de la tortura a la que me vi sometida hace unos minutos, empezó frotando el producto con un cepillo desde mis pies hasta mi cuello.

Luego de casi una hora de pulir cada lugar de la superficie de mi piel, la chica movió mi camilla y la puso bajo los chorros de agua que caían como su fuese lluvia limpiando el producto de mi piel. Luego Alice y yo entramos en una tina que contenía agua de rosas y los pétalos flotaban sobre la superficie.

Luego de estar completamente limpia, me secaron y procedieron a untarme unas cremas mientras masajeaban mis músculos, llego un momento en el que me dormí dejándome de preocupar por una vez en muchos días de que pasaría este sábado. Mi familia política era increíble no me habían si quiera dejado ver las invitaciones a mi boda después que estuvieron impresas ya que no querían que supiera la locación.

Cuando desperté estaba envuelta en plástico y por lo visto había pasado bastante tiempo ya que cuando me quitaron el plástico nos dieron te de hierbas aromáticas y bocadillos.

Luego nos volvieron a recostar y me pusieron una mascarilla de parafina por todo el cuerpo diciendo que me ayudaría a sellar el tratamiento y que mi piel luciera más hidratada.

Salimos del centro de spa totalmente relajadas.

--Te veo más tranquila que esta mañana, ya verás podemos hacer citas mensuales para nuestras depilaciones te irás acostumbrando no te preocupes—me dijo mientras íbamos de regreso a la casa. –Bella necesito detenerme un segundo, tengo que recoger algo de último minuto. Espérame en el auto, es una sorpresa!—aparco en una concurrida calle llena de establecimientos y restaurantes.

--Alice!! Me puedes traer algo de comer?—le pregunte mordiéndome el labio, el té y los bocadillos no me habían llenado del todo.

--Claro!!—me dijo saltando del auto y dirigiéndose al final de la calle.

Por lo visto me dejo estacionada bastante lejos de donde en verdad tenía que ir, más secretos… pensé cruzándome de brazos. Empecé a jugar con los botones del radio buscando algo que me gustara. Como no encontré nada saque mi Ipod y lo conecte para escuchar mi playlist. Claro de Luna al rescate, esa melodía siempre me calmaba.

--Cuando salí a caminar no pensé encontrarme con tan adorable sorpresa, iba camino a enviarte un pequeño obsequio, pero ahora que te encuentro aquí, nada mejor que entregártelo en persona—dijo Félix inclinándose sobre el auto. Debí haber subido la capota del auto cuando tenía oportunidad, pensé poco resignada.

--Buenas tardes Sr. Vulturi—dije secamente.

--Estas radiante mi querida Isabella—dijo mi nombre con acento italiano

--En que puedo ayudarle?—volví a decir de manera cortante.

--Como parece no te gustan mis flores, preferí cambiar a algo que posiblemente te llame más la atención.—dijo sacando del bolsillo interno de su saco un estuche de Tiffany y lo abrió mostrándome un hermoso collar de platino y diamantes.

--Sr. Vulturi, créame que si no acepte sus flores, mucho menos aceptare algo tan costoso y comprometedor. Me caso el sábado con Edward y tengo casi tres meses de embarazo. No sé porque piensa que aceptare sus galanteos.

--Vamos cariño, Edward no puede ser tan bueno. Tanya lo dejo sin pensarlo dos veces—me dijo sonriendo presumidamente.

--Estoy segura que usted comprenderá que Tanya y yo no somos la misma clase de mujer.—le espete.

--No me malinterpretes mi querida Isabella, nunca te pondría en la misma categoría que Tanya, yo se que tu eres una dama en todo el sentido de la palabra, por eso es que me interesas, no he conocido nadie como tu…me tienes fascinado…--dijo inclinándose más. Yo levante mi mano y la puse como escudo, no fuera y se le ocurriera querer besarme.

Tomo mi mano entre la suya y beso mi anillo de compromiso. Yo la retire inmediatamente de su agarre.

--Pues lamento no haber sido una presa fácil, de pronto así ya me hubiera dejado tranquila. Que pretendía usted, que yo iba a querer ser una de sus tantas aventuras nocturnas? Que iba a engañar al padre mis hijos?—le dije enojada.

--Al contrario, mi adorada flor… yo quiero ser el padre de tus hijos. Dice el dicho que padre no es que engendra, sino el que cría. Junto a mí a tus hijos no le faltaría nada, nos podríamos casar e irnos a Italia. Mi señora madre está muy interesada en conocerte—este hombre esta sordo? Que parte de me voy a casar en menos de dos días no entendió?

--Señor Vulturi, lamento tener que rechazar su propuesta, no estoy interesada como ya lo habrá notado. Si en verdad se preocupa por mí, dejara de enviarme obsequios o flores a casa de mis suegros. No me gusta tener que esconderle cosas a Edward y si él se entera que usted me ha seguido enviando flores no quiero pensar lo que podría pasar. Así que por el bien de mi salud mental cortara por lo sano sus galanteos.—le dije mirándolo directo a los ojos para ver si captaba el mensaje.

--Lamento las molestias que te estoy causando mi querida Isabella, pero tienes que entender que soy un hombre persistente, acostumbrado a conseguir mis metas. Y resulta ser que tú eres todo lo que siempre he querido ver en mi esposa.

--Pues que lastima que ella vaya a ser mi esposa y no la tuya Félix. Creo que no te quedo muy claro la última vez que nos vimos. Cuando te dije que no quería que te acercaras a ella.—Gruño Edward a su espalda.

--Edward…--empecé a decir soltando mi cinturón de seguridad para salir del auto.

--Tranquila amor, no te alteres no vaya ser y se te suba la presión. Félix y yo solo tendremos una breve y muy civilizada conversación—me dijo tocando mi rostro y entregándome un envase de comilla para llevar. UHHH! alitas!

--Edward…. Que sorpresa. Por lo visto te has ganado el corazón de esta hermosa dama que me sigue rechazando todos los días, podría decir que mi orgullo está siendo herido gravemente. Incluso le propuse que fuera mi esposa y me ha dado un palmo de narices—dijo Félix como si quien comenta el clima y no como alguien a quien le está diciendo que se quiere robar a su casi esposa y madre de sus hijos.

--Félix… Bella y yo nos vamos a casar en pocos días. Te pido de la manera más amable posible que dejes de molestarla. Su salud ha estado un poco delicada estos días y no voy a alterarla convirtiendo este encuentro en una pelea. Pero si me llego a enterar que le mandas aunque sea una pluma, te las veras conmigo –le dijo con una calma amenazante.

--No te molestes Edward, no te la voy a robar, por lo visto para poderla tener conmigo tendría que secuestrarla y entonces donde está la diversión. Por lo visto, esta vez ganaste tu…--dijo mirándolo sonriente—Espero que nos volvamos a ver Sra. Cullen—se inclino hacia mí, pero Edward lo bloqueo.

--Tranquilo Edward. No la iba a morder…--dijo riendo y luego se alejo.

--Bella, amor. Te sientes bien?—se giro a verme y luego sonrió ampliamente.

--Gue?—le pregunte con la boca casi llena.

--Nada, amor. Estas buenas las alitas? No son de KFC pero las compre de camino cuando Alice me llamo y me dijo que tardaría un poco más de lo pensado en terminar su diligencia y que sería mejor que te viniera a buscar—se subió en el asiento del piloto.—Le deje las llaves de mi auto no te preocupes—me dijo al ver mi cara de preocupación.

--Estas molesto Edward?—pregunte un rato después de haber terminado de comer las alitas y notar que Edward apretaba el volante con bastante fuerza.

--Por qué me ocultaste que Félix seguía enviándote cosas?—me pregunto un tanto serio.

--No quería que te enojaras y fueras a cometer alguna tontería—dije mirándome las manos, sintiéndome culpable por haberle ocultado información.

--Ya. Tranquila no ha sido nada—me dijo dándome un beso en la frente mientras esperaba que cambiara el semáforo.

El resto de la tarde fue tranquilo, siendo que los únicos en la casa de los padres de Edward, éramos Jasper, Alice, Edward y yo.

Edward y yo estábamos viendo la televisión en la sala junto con Jasper ya que Alice literalmente nos saco de la habitación ya que ella tenía que empacar. Por dios ni siquiera me dejaba empacar mis propias cosas!

Estábamos cambiando canales para ver si veíamos algo que nos interesaba antes de optar por bajar al sótano a ver una película en la sala de cine. Cuando Jasper se detuvo en un canal que mostraba una foto mía con Félix en donde me estaba besando la mano. La foto fue sin duda tomada esta tarde.

_Tenemos rumores que indican que los Swanllen están a punto de contraer nupcias, pero nuestras cámaras captaron este momento en donde Félix Vulturi ex pareja de Tanya Denali, estaba siendo muy efusivo con Isabella Swan. A los poco minutos pudimos observar que Edward Cullen apareció para marcar su territorio, teniendo en cuenta que ya perdió una prometida a manos de Félix, no creemos que quiera repetir el mismo caso. Cruzaron unas cuantas palabras pero no se fueron a los golpes como la última vez que los tres fueron vistos juntos. Luego la feliz pareja se marcho en el auto dándose muestras de afecto._

Mostraron una foto en donde Edward me besaba la frente mientras esperábamos el cambio de luz. Gruñí y Edward me pasó el brazo sobre los hombros.

_Aunque la pareja no ha emitido ningún comentario al respecto del supuesto embarazo, podemos notar en estas fotografías que Isabella está ganando unas cuantas libras en los lugares adecuados. Su ropa de igual manera ha empezado a ser un poco más holgada sin duda cortesía de su cuñada la diseñadora de modas Alice Hale-Cullen._

_Estaremos al pendiente ya que según nuestras fuentes la boda se está acercando y se piensa que será efectuada este fin de semana en la mansión Cullen para mayor privacidad._

Jasper cambio el canal cuando se pusieron a hablar de Jackson Rathbone y 100 Monkeys.

--Edward, nos van a encontrar en mitad de boda no es cierto?—le susurre apretándome contra su costado

--No te preocupes amor, lo tenemos todo previsto, hemos filtrado algo de información falsa para despistarlos, cuando ellos se vengan a dar cuenta ya estaremos de luna de miel.—me dijo besando mis cabellos.

La noche paso en un soplo cuando abrí los ojos en la mañana y en un parpadeo era prácticamente era sacada de la casa. Salimos los cuatro en el Jeep de Emmett y luego nos detuvimos en un hotel .

--Vamos a almorzar? Pregunte esperanzada—Edward solo me sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Pasamos a través de las cocinas y salimos a la parte trasera donde nos esperaba una camioneta blanca como de reparto de alimentos. Nos subimos todos en la parte trasera donde no había ventanas y el auto se puso en movimiento.

--Nos venían siguiendo desde la casa, todos creen que nos vamos a casar The Peninsula Beverly Hills—me dijo dándome un suave beso en los labios y luego sonrió como un gato que se comió un canario.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y donde nos esperaba Garrett, nos saludo cordialmente, solo que esta vez no dijo cuál era nuestro destino. Por suerte esta vez no teníamos la misma azafata de vuelo.

--Ya puedo saber a dónde vamos?—les dije una vez el avión levanto vuelo

--NO!—dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. Me dieron ganas de sacarles la lengua como si fuera una niña de cinco años.

--Porque TODOS los demás pueden saber donde me voy a casar menos yo que soy la NOVIA!—me queje.

--Porque la sorpresa será mucho mejor—me dijo Edward suavemente al oído.

--Pero yo odio las sorpresas—me queje cruzándome de brazos.

--Pero te aseguro que esta la vas a adorar. No puedes esperar un par de horas más Sra. Cullen?—me dijo seductoramente tomando mi oreja entre sus dientes.

--Tramposo—le dije mientas temblaba ligeramente. Edward se rio quedamente en mi oído y me abrazo, dándome un suave beso, mis manos fueron a su cabello mientras las suyas descendían por mi espalda.

--Oigan manos donde las pueda ver—dijo Alice. Edward y yo gruñimos al mismo tiempo.

Luego de un rato me quede profundamente dormida tanto así, que me desperté por el suave roce de los labios de Edward en mi oído.

--Llegamos amor—dijo contra mi mejilla, yo sonreí sin abrir los ojos, podía decir que estaba oscuro donde fuera que estuviéramos. Maniobre para tomar su labio inferior, mordí su labio y lo hale juguetonamente.—Bella, amor…--empezó a decir pero yo lo hale hacia mi atrapando su boca en la mía. Rogué porque me dejara entrar, pero Edward no estaba cooperando cosa rara en él. Escuche una garganta aclararse y me paralice.

--Creo que mejor los espero adentro—Escuche la voz de mi padre decir y abrí los ojos de golpe poniéndome totalmente roja, dándome cuenta que estábamos aparcados en frente de la casa de mi padre.

--Porque no me dijiste que él estaba aquí—le dije dándole un golpe en el hombro.

--No me dejaste—me dijo defendiéndose y luego se soltó a reír. Yo lo mire con ojos entrecerrados.

--Síguete burlando de mi y no tendrás nada de mí en dos semanas no me importa si estamos de luna de miel—le dije enojada

--No te enojes amor, lo siento no fue mi intención—me dijo dándome un corto beso en los labios y poniendo una tierna cara.

--Está bien… Nos vamos a casar aquí en Forks?—caí en cuenta en cuanto el enojo se disipo.

--Si…pensé que sería lo mejor, la mayoría de tus seres queridos están aquí, tu mamá y Phil llegan en el vuelo de las 9, los llevaremos directo a casa. Tú los veras mañana en la mañana ya que Alice no nos quiere dejar dormir juntos—me dijo y yo hice un puchero.

--No quiero dormir sin ti—le dije y me apreté contra su cuerpo.

--Yo tampoco amor…déjame pensar que podremos hacer. Te prometo que no dormirás sin mi esta noche—me dijo dándome un beso en los labios.

Caminamos hacia la puerta y toque tímidamente. Mi padre la abrió un poco incomodo y un tanto sonrojado como yo.

--Hola Bells, es bueno volverte a ver—me dijo dándome una palmadita en el hombro.

--Hola papá, como has estado?—le pregunte aun apenada porque me encontrara besándome con mi futuro esposo en la entrada de su casa.

--Lo mismo de siempre, lo mismo de siempre—me dijo un poco más animado—Te veo un poco más llenita es bueno saber que te están alimentando—sonrió llenando de arruguitas sus ojos.

--Sip… Edward no para de alimentarme diciendo que tengo que comer por tres—le dije y él sonrió aun más cuando puse mis manos sobre mi pequeña pancita.

--Es bueno saber que alguien cuida de ti para variar…--me dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

--Es hora que vaya a buscar a Renee y a Phil—dijo Edward no queriendo entrometerse. Se acerco a mí y me dio un beso corto en los labios.—Jefe Swan—le dio la mano a mi padre antes de salir por la puerta.

--Llame para que nos enviaran la cena, la tengo en el horno para que no se enfriara—me dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro y llevándome a la cocina.

--No tenias que molestarte papá, yo hubiera cocinado algo—le dije sentándome en mi silla habitual.

--No quería que tu última noche como mi pequeña la pasaras pegada a la estufa—dijo con sentimiento algo raro en Charlie ya que nosotros nunca mostramos nuestras emociones.

--Gracias papá—dije y debido a las malditas hormonas me puse a llorar. Charlie empezó a sacar la comida del horno sin darse cuenta de eso hasta que puso un plato de lasaña y ensalada frente a mí.

--Bells, te pasa algo? Donde te duele?—dijo Charlie empezando a entrar en pánico.

--N-no… es…nada…papá… son…las…hormonas…--dije entre sollozos. Charlie empezó a pasear de un lado a otro de la cocina ocasionalmente se detenía y me palmeaba el hombro tratando de confortarme. Charlie siempre le había tenido pánico a las lágrimas y podía ver que esto no había cambiado con el paso del tiempo.

Poco a poco me fui calmando y cenamos tranquilamente, de igual manera a como cuando estaba en la escuela, no conversamos mucho. Nosotros nunca hemos sido grandes conversadores.

--Creo que debes irte a dormir Bells, ya son las 10:30 p.m. seguramente ese pequeño ángel que tienes como futura cuñada no te dejara ni a sol ni a sombra hasta la ceremonia. Yo me quedare un rato viendo ESPN—me dijo poniendo una mirada soñadora, se podía ver que Alice lo tenía deslumbrado.

--Hasta mañana papá—le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla. Lo pude ver sonreír y sonrojarse; antes de que me pusiera en marcha y subiera las escaleras.

Llegue a mi habitación y vi mi neceser de utensilios de limpieza, lo tome igual que una vieja camiseta de mi armario y me dirigí al baño. Me di una ducha rápida pensando en cómo haría Edward para que durmiéramos juntos.

Cuando volví a mi habitación, jadee del susto. Acostado en toda su gloria sobre mi pequeña cama, estaba Edward.

--Como entraste?—le susurre sabiendo que Charlie estaba aun despierto y viendo la televisión en la sala.

--La ventana—me dijo como si fuera cosa de todos los días, entrar por la ventana de una habitación situada en un segundo piso. Recuerdo que me dijo lo mismo cuando descubrimos que estaba embarazada.

--Por lo visto tus habilidades de escalador han mejorado desde la vez que tuviste que usar a Emmett y a Jasper como escaleras humanas.—le bromee mientras me recostaba a su lado y él nos metía bajo las cobijas.

--Por suerte tienes un árbol cerca solo tuve que saltar y agarrarme del alfeizar.—me dijo acariciando mis cabellos.—Debo volver antes del amanecer, así ni Alice, ni tu padre se darán cuenta y no estaremos metidos en problemas—sonó como si fuéramos dos adolescentes que se veían a escondidas y no dos personas que se casarían en menos de 24 horas.

Suspire satisfecha en sus brazos, él acariciaba mis cabellos y me arrullaba como siempre.

--Que duermas bien Bells, hasta mañana Dr. Cullen—dijo Charlie desde el otro lado de la puerta. Mire a Edward y él estaba tan sorprendido como yo. La puerta aun estaba cerrada como pudo saber Charlie.

--Hasta mañana papá…. Ummm Edward, no está aquí…--trate de sonar convincente mientras Edward saltaba de la cama y entraba al armario.

--Bells, soy el Jefe de policía, no crees que sabría si alguien irrumpe en mi propia casa?—dijo y pude intuir una sonrisa en su voz.

--Hasta mañana Jefe Swan—dijo Edward volviendo a entrar a la cama. Tuve que ahogar mis risitas en su pecho.

--Lo siento papá—dije y volví a esconder mi rostro.

--No es como si me pudieran hacer abuelo de nuevo… pero preferiría que se mantuvieran solo en dormir—suplico.

--No hay problema papá.—le dije y escuche como se cerró la puerta de su habitación.

--Tu papá es bueno en su trabajo. Deje el auto un poco alejado de la casa, como se habrá dado cuenta que era yo?—dijo Edward pensativo, mientras volvía a acariciar mi cabello.

--Nolosé—dije durante un bostezo, mis ojos se cerraron y la oscuridad me envolvió y lo último que escuche fue "Te amo, Sra. De Edward Cullen" y yo respondí en un susurro "Y yo a ti Sr. Cullen"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

--Despierta, despierta!! Que no te tenemos todo el día!!—escuche un chillido en mi oído.

--Vete!!—dije ocultando mi cara bajo las sabanas.

--Sabia que te ibas a poner así, desde hace un mes que duermes como si estuvieras hibernando. Por eso traje refuerzos! Emmett!—chillo Alice antes de sentir que me levantaban en el aire.

--Bájame Emmett!!!—chille—Charlie!—lo mire entrecerrando los ojos sabiendo que él los había dejado entrar.

--Lo siento Bells. Pero Alice me dijo que te necesitaba temprano—me dio una sonrisa de disculpa. Si… claro…Alice… si ella se lo pidiera él saltaría de un acantilado. Cruce mis brazos bajo mi pecho enojada, por lo general desde que quede embarazada, si me despertaban me ponían de muy mal humor.

Me subieron al auto y Emmett me vendó los ojos. Genial no me dejaran ver si quiera la decoración!

Me quitaron la venda en cuanto estuve en la habitación que supuse era la de Alice. Mi madre y Esme pululaban entrando y saliendo de la habitación, mientras se encargaban que toda la decoración quedara en orden.

--Aquí está tu desayuno—dijo Rose entrando con una bandeja.

--Te amo Rose!—le dije quitándole la bandeja y poniéndome a devorar la comida. La habitación rompió en risas.

Mientras yo comía, Rose me arreglaba el cabello, mientras Alice me arreglaba las uñas de las manos y los pies. Casi no pude hablar con mi madre ya que ella estaba muy ocupada con los detalles al igual que Esme. Me embutieron en una lencería blanca algo conservadora para los gustos de Alice, como ella misma nos hizo ver una y otra vez. Rose me ayudo a ponerme la liga blanca de flores azules sobre mis medias blancas. Lo más arriba que pudo ya que según ella quería ver como Edward se las ingeniaría para sacarla. Cosa que naturalmente me hizo sonrojar.

Cuando era casi medio día, Alice, me metió en mí vestido de novia, teniendo mucho cuidado con mi peinado y maquillaje. Me dejo de pie frente al espejo de tres lados de su habitación.

Jadee al estudiar a la mujer frente a mí, no se parecía en nada a mí. La criatura que me devolvía la mirada era simplemente exquisita. Su blanco vestido caía suelto justo debajo de su busto, el vestido era prácticamente estilo victoriano, solo que más holgado ya que no llevaba corsé. El busto estaba cubierto de encaje y pedrerías el peinado caída en suaves risos sobre sus hombros y su cabeza era coronada con gruesas trenzas laterales que se fundían en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

--Oh Bella, estas preciosa!—dijo madre secándose las lagrimas. Charlie estaba parado junto a ella palmeándole torpemente el hombro. Esme se acerco a mí, con lágrimas en sus ojos amenazando con derramarse.

--Bella, quiero que sepas que aunque no seas mi hija, te siento como si fueras de mi propia carne, no solo porque nos devolviste a Edward, sino porque has completado nuestra familia. Como nuestra hija, Carlisle y yo te tenemos un obsequio.—me dijo entregándome una cajita de raso. Cuando la abrí mantuve el aliento… dentro había un hermosísimo collar, era de oro blanco y tenía un diseño intrincado de flores decoradas con diamantes. La mire en blanco, no sabía que decir.

--Esme…gracias…pero es demasiado…--dije en un susurro acariciando la fina joya.

--Tonterías eres nuestra hija y necesitas algo nuevo—dijo sacando el collar de la caja y poniéndomelo en el cuello.

--Y algo viejo y azul—dijo mi madre abriendo otra caja donde habían unas peinetas de platas decoradas con zafiros. El diseño de las flores era el mismo que las del collar. Sin duda Esme y Carlisle lo mandaron a hacer para que hiciera juego, lo cual significaba que su valor aumentaba notablemente ya que debía ser una pieza única.

--Eran de mi madre, Alice nos hizo el favor de llevarlas a limpiar y a reemplazar las piedras por zafiros.—dijo Charlie incomodo mientras, mi madre me ponía las peinetas en el cabello como adorno ya que no llevaría velo, por razones obvias. Enseguida supe que fue lo que Alice recogió hace dos días cuando me dejo en su auto.

--Estos son los zarcillos que use en mi boda y los quiero de regreso—me dijo poniéndomelos.

--Ahora si estas perfecta, algo usado—dijo señalando el brazalete que Edward me regalo aquel día en la playa, que nunca ha abandonado mi muñeca desde ese día.—Algo nuevo—el collar que Esme y Carlisle me regalaron—Algo viejo y azul—dijo tocando mis peinetas asegurándose que estaban bien puestas—Y algo prestado—toco sus zarcillos.

--Mi bebe se va a casar—empezó a sollozar mi madre aferrándose del brazo de Charlie.

--Vamos a sentarnos Renee, que Edward pronto abrirá una zanja si sigue paseándose frente al altar—dijo Esme tomándola del brazo y saliendo de la habitación.

--Es nuestro turno –dijo Alice saliendo y empujando levemente a Charlie.

--Estas muy hermosa Bells—dijo con voz ahogada.

--Gracias…--respondí tímidamente tomando el bouquet de rosas y fressias que me entrego.

Salimos al pasillo donde nos esperaban Alice enfundada en su vestido color lila, Rose en su clásico rojo solo que de un tono sin brillo y Ángela en un precioso tono verde.

--Llego el momento—dijo Alice poniéndonos en orden frente a las escaleras.

Ángela empezó a descender primero , seguida unos pasos más atrás por Rose. Alice tomo mi mano libre y me la apretó cariñosamente antes de bajar prácticamente danzando las escalera.

--Sujétate fuerte niña—dijo Charlie en cuanto empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial.

Descendí lentamente las escaleras todo era un borrón de rostros y formas a mi alrededor ya que en cuanto mis pies tocaron el ultimo escalón, mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward esperándome al final del pasillo con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios y nada más me importo.

Camine los pocos metros que nos separaban como si fuera un sueño, pero en cuanto Charlie le dijo que recordara lo que habían hablado en casa de sus padres a Edward y este rio quedamente tomando mi mano en la suya, todo pareció correcto. Recuerdo vagamente ver a Emmett a su lado como su padrino, recuerdo vagamente al padre de Ángela decir las palabras que nos unirían para siempre, solo recuerdo con claridad cuando ambos aceptamos y Edward limpio mis lagrimas con amor y devoción. Sus labios en los míos de manera tierna, haciendo que todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor desapareciera transportándonos a un mundo donde solo existíamos los dos.

Nuestros familiares nos felicitaron y nuestros amigos también. Mi madre lloraba como magdalena en pena sujetándose fuerte a Phil y Carlisle reconfortaba a Esme.

La recepción fue pequeña, habían toldas blancas en el jardín de la casa bajo estas habían mesas redondas blancas con sillas a juego para los poco amigos y familiares que invitamos. Tire el ramo de flores que cayó en las manos desprevenidas de Ángela que ni siquiera se había puesto en la fila para atraparlo ya que se casaba en tres semanas.

Los chicos de La Push junto con Emmett y Jasper hicieron bromas cuando Edward, beso cada segmento de mi pierna sobre la media antes de tomar la liga con los dientes y sacar la cabeza de debajo de mi vestido. Charlie había desaparecido convenientemente en ese momento.

Bailamos y comimos. Sentí que baile con todos y cada uno de los presentes antes de volver a los brazos de mi amado. La noche estaba llena de burbujas de jabón que salían de unas maquinas que había a los lados de la pista de baile.

--Disfrutando la fiesta Sra. Cullen?—me pregunto dándome un suave beso en los labios.

--Mucho Sr. Cullen.—le dije.

--Edward, es hora…--le dijo Alice. Edward sonrió y me beso en los labios antes de llevarme a sentarme en la mesa principal y dirigirse a la tarima donde estaba la banda. Tomo el micrófono en mano y atrajo la atención de todos los presentes.

--Bella, cuando empezamos a ser amigos tenía miedo de no ser digno de alguien tan puro, cariñoso y sincero como tú; pero después supe que había nacido para amarte y lo único que puedo prometerte es que te amare siempre y que te ofrezco confianza absoluta. Y si solo tengo una cosa para compartir contigo serán todos los días que me queden de vida. Quiero que sepas que es un orgullo para mí haberme convertido en tu esposo.—dijo levantando su copa.—por Bella—tomo un sorbo y todos lo imitaron a pesar que ya los brindis habían pasado. Aun no podía creer que Emmett hubiera dicho que no había nada más divertido que ver como mi cara se ponía como arbolito de navidad cada vez que mencionaban la potencia de Edward para haberme embarazado de gemelos. Charlie se ahogo con la champaña y yo trate de desaparecer.

Cuando Edward llego a mi lado, lo bese con adoración mientras él limpiaba mis lágrimas. Demonios sí que había llorado hoy!

--Vamos Bella debemos cambiarte, tienen que salir para el aeropuerto en breve—me dijo Alice llevándome escaleras arriba.

Me embutió en un vestido playero blanco—me le quede mirando enarcando una ceja.

--Edward te lo dirá cuando lleguen—fue lo único que dijo antes de ponerme un abrigo encima ya que estábamos en noviembre y si no lo hacía me congelaría ya que eran las ocho de la noche.

Me llevo a rastras hasta la puerta de enfrente donde me esperaban todos. Abrace a mis padres y a Phil, al igual que a mi nueva familia. Edward me beso y todos rompieron en ovaciones mientras me llevaba a una limosina blanca que nos esperaba en la puerta, la tradicional lluvia de arroz nos cayó mientras caminábamos al auto.

En verdad estaba cansada, solo recuerdo haber subido al avión y que Edward me recostara en la cama.

--Eres la mujer más hermosa en la que mis ojos se han posado—me dijo con adoración mientras me desvestía.

--Hazme el amor, Edward—le dije contra sus labios mientras el avión planeaba suavemente sobre las nubes. Oficialmente era la Sra. De Edward Cullen.

Edward, me hizo el amor con adoración, sin prisas, recorriendo cada uno de los senderos de mi cuerpo. Me dormí en brazos de mi esposo quien me decía palabras de amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol entraba por las ventanillas de la habitación, aun estábamos volando. Eran las seis y media de la mañana según el reloj empotrado en la pared, ya Edward estaba vestido y me esperaba con un bandeja de desayuno. Volví a ponerme el vestido que Alice me dio y desayunamos tranquilamente, casi sin hablar, pero Edward parecía que no se cansaba de acariciarme, me besaba en cada oportunidad que tenia. Cuando el reloj marco las siete, Garrett nos dijo que íbamos a empezar a descender, así que nos fuimos a nuestros asientos, yo aun seguía a donde nos dirigíamos. El avión aterrizo y Edward me ayudo a salir a la escalerilla, podía decir que era un lugar con mucho sol, pero no estaba segura de donde, según mis cálculos el vuelo duro unas diez horas y media, así que podíamos estar en cualquier lugar del Caribe o Centroamérica. Mire a Edward con curiosidad.

--Bienvenida a Panamá, Sra. Cullen—se inclino y me dijo al oído.

* * *

Sorry por la demora, tenía el capitulo listo y por alguna razón ya que Bill Gates me odia, Office decidió corromper mi archivo y me costó un mundo recuperarlo (nota mental para mí: tener una copia en un USB)

Bueno se casaron al fin!!! Wi ya tengo dos Bellas casadas no lo puedo creer T_T. Bueno llegaron al aeropuerto de Tocumen así que me toca irlos a recoger Xd no puedo creer que Edward y Bella vengan a tener su luna de miel en mi país qué emoción!! Como habrán escogido este destino tan lindo y paradisiaco?

Déjenme saber que les pareció este capi. Si subo YBTM mañana será muy tarde en la noche ya que me he atrasado por problemas con mi pc.

No quise ponerle lemmon a su noche de bodas, porque lo sentí un momento tan intimo que no me quise meter u.u Espero que les haya gustado la visita al Spa, rememore el tratamiento que me hicieron antes de casarme.


	36. Luna de Miel?

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, yo solo uso mi loca imaginación para jugar con ellos.

Bueno llegaron a Panamá la gente veamos que les depara este capítulo XD

* * *

Capitulo 35

Luna de Miel?

Salimos del aeropuerto Internacional de Tocumen y nos encontramos con un hombre que sostenía un cartel que decía "Sr. Y Sra. Cullen". Edward intercambio pleitesías con el hombre que nos condujo a una limosina Hummer negra. El conductor que se presento como Miguel subió las maletas al auto y Edward me ayudo a subir.

--Edward, nunca pensé que me traerías a Panamá, he leído muchas historias sobre este país debido a su canal. Crees que podremos ver el Canal de Panamá?—le pregunte esperanzada mientras avanzábamos por algo que parecía una autopista. Miguel nos explico que íbamos por un tramo de carretera llamado corredor sur que conectaba el área este de las afueras con el centro de la ciudad.

--Claro amor, tengo ya casi todo planeado para nuestra luna de miel. Hoy y mañana descansaremos en la casa ya que aquí están en fiestas patrias, luego iremos a nuestro primer destino—me dijo acariciando mi muslo suavemente haciendo que me perdiera en sus ojos. Espera…casa?

--Casa?—le pregunte con los ojos muy abiertos.

--Si, casa…las bienes raíces son una buena inversión tenemos una casa aquí desde hace unos años, cuando no la estamos usando la alquilamos para viajeros e inversionistas que no quieren quedarse en un hotel.—me dijo señalando a nuestro alrededor. No me había percatado que había entrado en un área residencial que parecía muy exclusiva. Seguimos avanzando hasta llegar a un área que parecía reservada para mansiones, abrí mucho los ojos cuando vi la casa a la que nos estábamos dirigiendo.

--Estamos en Costa del Este—si siguiéramos recto llegaríamos a un malecón que colinda con unos manglares y una playa, solo que no está saneada por eso no se permite nadar en ella.

En cuanto el guardia de seguridad nos dejo entrar pude ver bien la casa, estaba pintada de un color terracota y tenia piedras incrustadas haciéndola ver un poco campestre, se veía enorme desde afuera. La limosina se detuvo en el portal y Miguel se apreso a abrirle la puerta a Edward y a bajar las maletas. Edward me bajo del auto y me hizo detenerme para poder abrir la puerta.

Examine el pequeño jardín que había frente a la casa, luego que Miguel dejara las maletas dentro y se despidiera, Edward me levanto en brazos haciéndome reír por la repentina sensación de ser elevada del suelo.

--Edward, no tienes que cargarme desde el jardín—le dije mientras cruzábamos el umbral de la casa.

--No hago nada, sino lo hago a fondo.—me dijo dándome un beso ligero en los labios.

Lo poco que pude ver de la casa me dejo sin habla, estaba hermosamente decorada, lo colores eran muy cálidos pero en los muebles podía ver el distintivo toque de la mano de Esme. En cuanto entramos a una habitación del segundo piso, Edward me dejo en suelo.

--Voy a buscar las maletas, puedes refrescarte si lo deseas…--me dijo en voz ronca besando ligeramente mis hombros antes de salir.

La habitación era espaciosa, no tan grande como las que tenemos en la casa de sus padres o la de mi casa, pero era cómoda, en el medio había una cama con delgadas sabanas blancas. Me dirigí al baño donde la ducha era bastante amplia, casi tanto como para recostarse sobre el suelo y dejar que el agua rociara mi piel sin problemas. Deje que mi vestido cayera de mi cuerpo y entre dejando que las gotas de agua refrescaran mi piel, para mi sorpresa había el mismo jabón de cuerpo que uso y mi mismo shampoo sin duda la mano de Edward o Alice estuvo involucrada en esto. Cuando iba a masajear mi cabello unas manos se me adelantaron, no sentí a Edward entrar al baño hasta que sentí su erección presionada contra mi espalda.

--Déjame ayudarte…--me dijo masajeando sensualmente mi cráneo. Jadee cuando sus manos pasaron de mi cabello a mi cuello y luego a mis pechos donde jugó con el pezón hasta volverlo completamente firme por el trabajo de sus dedos índice y pulgar.

--Edward…--susurre apretando mi espalda contra su pecho.

--Sra. Cullen… no sabe lo que me hace--gruño cuando mis caderas hicieron contacto con la parte baja de sus caderas.

--Creo…que tengo una idea…--gire en sus brazos poniéndome de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios, Edward tomo uno de mis labios entre los suyos succionándolo, mientras mis manos se volvían atrevidas y recorrían su espalda para posarse en sus nalgas.

--Bella…--susurro soltando mis labios para ocuparse en mi cuello. Doble mi pierna para empezar a moverla de arriba hacia abajo por su muslo.

Lo escuche gemir y sonreí bastante presumida por haber logrado esa reacción en él.

--Sí..Edward?—le pregunte con fingida inocencia

--Tu sabes que… te estás portando mal y me vas a obligar a castigarte…--me dijo tomándome por las nalgas y obligándome a envolver mis piernas a su alrededor mientras me penetro sin pedir permiso. Solté un gritito por la sorpresa—Haz sido… una niña… muy mala… en jugar…con tu esposo…de esa manera...Sra. Cullen –con cada embestida que me daba afianzaba las palabras.

--Oh diablos—gemí cuando mordió mi hombro mientras se seguía moviendo dentro y fuera de mi. El agua tibia cayendo por nuestros cuerpos desnudos y unidos agregaba una sensación diferente al acto.

--Oh no Sra. Cullen…aquí no hay ningún diablo…solo Edward…y yo soy un ángel--dijo contra mi hombro haciendo que mi piel se erizara.

No pude decir nada, porque tomo una de mis manos y entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos para hacerla recorrer mis pechos y luego hizo que ambos acariciáramos mi clítoris, haciendo que mis paredes se contrajeran contra su poderoso miembro que no había disminuido la velocidad de sus embestidas.

--Edward!—grite haciendo que su nombre rebotara en las paredes del baño. Deje que mi cabeza descansara en su hombro, mientras él usaba mi cuerpo para conseguir su propia liberación soltando mi nombre en un gruñido impregnándome con su semilla.

--Creo que ahora si necesitamos un baño—me dijo haciéndome bajar de la 9 nube en la que me encontraba.

Nos bañamos el uno al otro, acariciando nuestros cuerpos con amor, sin ninguna intención sexual en nuestras caricias. Luego me hizo detenerme en la alfombra de baño mientras me secaba el cuerpo y el cabello con devoción. Envolvió mi cuerpo en una toalla antes de secarse a sí mismo y ponerse una toalla alrededor de sus caderas. Me volvió a levantar en brazos y me llevo a la cama donde nos acurrucamos bajo las cobijas donde caímos en un pesado sueño mientras nos decíamos lo mucho que nos amábamos.

Me despertó una extraña sensación, abrí los ojos y me encontré con los curiosos ojos de Edward mirándome con adoración y con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios, su mano estaba puesta sobre mi vientre que se había abultado un poco más ahora que tenía casi 17 semanas mientras él estaba sentado sobre sus talones a la altura de mi estomago. Parecía estar esperando algo, pasaron unos cuantos segundos cuando volví a sentir la sensación que me había despertado, algo se movió dentro de mí. Abrí mucho los ojos y mire a Edward, a quien su sonrisa se le había vuelto enorme. El movimiento se volvió a repetir, mire abajo a mi desnuda forma y pude ver la ligera ondulación de la piel de mi vientre.

Edward siguió la dirección de movimiento con uno de sus dedos cuando se repitió por segunda vez pero en dirección contraria al primero. No me di cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que deje escapar un sollozo. Mi esposo se inclino su rostro y beso dos veces con devoción el pequeño bulto en mi vientre antes de tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y darme un beso apasionado mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas.

--Se están moviendo—dije entre lloriqueos cuando me soltó para tomar aire.

--Si… estaba casi despierto cuando lo sentí por primera vez, que fue cuando te despertaste—me dijo antes de volverme a besar—No sabes cuánto agradezco haber podido estar presente en este momento. No me quiero perder ninguna de sus primeras cosas.—Yo escondí mi rostro en su pecho y mi estomago decidió que era el momento de hacerse notar.

--Parece que ellos tienen hambre—le dije riéndome.

--Que te parece comida mexicana? Por aquí cerca hay un restaurante muy bueno—me dijo levantándose en su denuda gloria para buscar unos bóxers y un pantalón.

--Me parece una excelente idea—dije con una risita tonta.

Edward, tenía razón, el restaurante no estaba muy lejos, pero el sol en este país era peor que en California, por eso decidió tomar uno de los autos que habían en el garaje, era una Rav4 plateada como todos sus vehículos. Llegamos a una pequeña plaza comercial donde estaba el restaurante.

--Bienvenidos a Órale—dijo el mesero cuando nos entrego los menús.

Edward y yo compartimos unos nachos de la abuela entre risas, cada vez que uno de los pequeños se movía , tenía que decirle para que él pusiera su mano sobre mi vestido playero, si perdía el momento y no llegaba a sentir el movimiento hacia un tierno puchero. Regresamos a la casa después de pasear por el malecón tomados de la mano viendo como los ciclistas y las demás personas pasaban a nuestro lado haciendo ejercicio.

En la noche Edward me volvió a tomar, esta vez con lentitud y dedicación. No apresuramos nada, mordimos y besamos cada pedazo de nuestra piel alcanzando nuestros clímax juntos antes de caer en la espesura del sueño, el uno en brazos del otro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

--Bella, Bellita, banana, Bella!!—escuche un chillido mientras mi cama se movía como si alguien estuviera saltando en ella.

--Edward?—pregunte apretándome contra él, sabiendo que está en algún extraño sueño. Su cuerpo se sentía suave como una almohada, pero era su olor.

--Nop! Es Emmett, Emmito, banana Emmett!—me dijo halándome un pie.

Antes que pudiera reaccionar escuche la puerta del baño golpear sonoramente la pared.

--Que demonios hacen ustedes aquí en mi luna de miel?—gruño Edward, haciendo que me sentara de golpe halando la sabana con tan fuerza para atraerla contra mi desnudo pecho, procurando que nadie viera nada, que escuche un golpe sordo al ver un borrón de cabello negro caer al suelo.

--Ou! Bella, podía ser más considera con tu hermana!—se quejo Alice levantándose del suelo con ayuda de Jasper.

Allí, frente a mí… en mi cuarto… frente a mi cama… en mi luna de miel… estaban los hermanos Cullen y sus respectivas parejas mirándome con diversión pintada en toda su cara. Apreté la sabana aun más contra mi cuerpo, verificando que no quedara nada expuesto. Edward dio dos zancadas y se sentó a mi lado, su cabello estaba mojado por la ducha y solo tenía una toalla envuelta en su cintura. Se veía consternado como si aun estuviera analizando la situación.

--Puedo ver que tuvieron una noche divertida… el rastro de ropa viene desde la entrada de la casa como un camino de migas de pan—dijo Rose con burla.

Mi rostro se encendió y escuche a Edward gruñir al notar mi incomodidad.

--Vuelvo a repetir que hacen ustedes aquí , en mi luna de miel?—dijo entre dientes.

-- Vamos hermanito no seas mezquino nunca hemos venido a Panamá, que mejor manera de hacerlo que estando todos juntos como la gran familia que somos! Además no te preocupes no interferiremos en su luna de miel…la haremos mejor, todo lo tengo planeado, añadí cuatro personas a todas las actividades que planeaste, tenemos las villas privadas en el Decamerón y en la casa que alquilamos en el Valle de Antón hay espacio suficiente—dijo Alice emocionada.

--Er… creen que me pueden dar unos minutos para vestirme… pueden continuar esta conversación en otra habitación de la casa—les dije entrecerrando los ojos. Sip…definitivamente aunque este de luna de miel eso no significa que mi humor debido a las hormonas haya mejorado.

--Oh claro!—Alice tomo a Emmett para salir de la habitación pasando junto a Jasper quien lucía verdaderamente apenado.

Edward los miro enojado, tomo rápidamente unos pantalones y una camiseta. Me dio un beso en los cabellos pero antes que saliera por la puerta hable.

--Edward… no podemos hacer nada… ya están aquí… por favor no te enojes y arruines nuestra luna de miel—le suplique con un suspiro.

--En verdad no te importa que hayan venido?—me pregunto incrédulo.

--Ya llegaron… podemos divertirnos con ellos. Siempre y cuando no interrumpan ningún momento…--le dije sonrojándome.

--Esta bien amor… arreglare esto—dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Me puse un vestido playero sin mangas color azul y unas sandalias sin tacón a juego. Cuando baje tenían preparado el desayuno. Todos parecían muy felices así que no me preocupe ya que Edward se veía bastante tranquilo.

Una vez terminamos de desayunar me di cuenta que eran casi las once de la mañana y todos estaban esperando a que Alice bajara de terminarse de cambiar de ropa ya que habíamos decidido montar bicicletas en la Calzada de Amador o Coastway como le decían los americanos que vivían aquí, que no es otra cosa que una extensión de tierra que une tres islas con tierra firme que fue hecha con toda la tierra que extrajeron con la construcción del canal, así que tendremos una hermosa vista del paso de los barcos para entrar al Canal.

Miguel iba a ser nuestro guía y chofer. Todos bromeamos y reímos mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestro destino. En cuanto llegamos Edward alquilo una bicicleta para seis personas para poder recorrer el trayecto. Al frente iban Edward y Emmett conmigo en medio, atrás Jasper y Rosalie con Alice entre ellos. De esa manera ni Alice, ni yo tendríamos que pedalear.

Rose, iba sentada justo detrás de Emmett así que cada vez que se salía por la tangente podía darle un golpe en la cabeza. Cuando íbamos a mitad de camino nos detuvimos porque Alice quería probar un "raspao" que no es otra cosa que un cono de hielo picado saborisado con agua de sabores, leche condensada y malteada encima. Yo pedí uno 'rojo' y debo decir que me encanto.

Pasear en bicicleta era genial, la brisa marina golpeando nuestras caras, como íbamos en dirección a las islas teníamos a nuestra izquierda la Bahía de Panamá y a nuestra derecha la entrada sur a la vía Interoceánica, podíamos ver Cruceros y buques de carga dirigirse para pasar bajo el puente de las Américas. Almorzamos en un pintoresco restaurante frente al mar llamado Mi Ranchito ubicado en la Isla Naos.

--Que les parece si después de aquí vamos al centro comercial Multiplaza? Escuche que tienen muchísimas tiendas y que puedes comprar camisitas de bebes hasta en noventa y nueve centavos—aplaudió mientras terminaba su langosta al ajillo.

--Alice noventa y nueve centavos?—le pregunto Rose—mis sobrinos no se pondrán esa ropa—dijo con desdén—No las estabas haciendo tu?

--Sip… pero quiero ver eso modelos, además dicen que por cien dólares puedes comprar muchas cosas. Y quiero ir a Cartier, se me quedo mi reloj por las prisas de empacar—se quejo.

--No iremos de compras en mi luna de miel, Alice. Además mañana partimos temprano para el Valle de Antón—dijo Edward serio.

Yo sonreí cuando los pequeños se movieron y Edward se dio cuenta poniendo rápidamente su mano en mi vientre.

--Se volvieron a mover?—me pregunto anhelante. Yo asentí. De pronto la mano de Edward fue prácticamente arrancada de mí para ser reemplazada con la de Alice.

--Mira, Rose pon tu mano allí, se siente raro…--dijo Alice emocionada.

--Cuando fue la primera vez que se movieron y porque no nos dijiste?—dijo Rose.

--Ayer fue la primera vez, no los había vuelto a sentir hasta ahora—les dije con tranquilidad, mientras comía un patacón.

Conversamos de todas las cosas que teníamos planeado hacer en los próximos días. Fuimos hasta el final del recorrido terminando en la Isla Flamenco donde para mi sorpresa Edward tenía un yate esperando por nosotros, el crepúsculo se veía hermoso bañando las aguas de mar y las costas. Teníamos una esplendida vista de la Cuidad de Panamá, cuando cayó la noche pudimos apreciar las luces que iluminaban la Calzada así como la ciudad.

Cuando termino el paseo en yate Miguel nos estaba esperando para llevarnos a la casa. Edward se quedo conversando con sus hermanos en la sala mientras yo caí rendida en un sofá sobre sus piernas, solo recuerdo haber sido llevada en brazos y sentir la tibia cama esperando por mí.

La mañana siguiente fue caótica, nuestras maletas para la estancia de dos días fueron subidas al auto y luego de dos horas de viaje llegamos al Valle de Antón, que según Miguel es un poblado construido sobre el cráter de un volcán inactivo. La casa a la que llegamos era hermosa, tenía un aspecto campestre y estaba adornada por flores de todos tipos ya que debido a la fertilidad de la tierra parecían no tener problemas en florecer.

El clima era agradable a pesar de ser las nueve de la mañana, no hacía calor. Nos pusimos ropas cómodas ya que caminaríamos. Miguel nos dijo que nos llevaría a la India Dormida, que es una formación de montañas con forma del cuerpo de una mujer, que según cuenta la leyenda local era un hermosa joven india que estaba casada con el sol, quien el cacique que tomo el control de su tribu quería hacer suya, la joven corrió y cayo cansada a la orilla de un acantilado donde su esposo el sol la ilumino convirtiéndola en montaña.

--Wao en verdad tiene la forma de una mujer dormida, inclusive el bosque imita su cabello—comento Rose anonadada mientras mirábamos la montaña en el mirador después de que Miguel nos dijera el relato.—No puedo esperar a subirla.

--Subirla?-- Pregunte asustada. Edward me abrazo por la espalda y me beso los cabellos.

--Tú no subirás caminando, yo te llevare en mi espalda. Luego cuando descendamos podemos darnos un baño en el chorro de los enamorados—dijo apaciguando mis miedos.

Empezamos a subir la montaña por el camino que han usado siempre los campesino, la brisa azotaba con fuerza, cuando teníamos unos treinta minutos subiendo Emmett me llevo en su espalda, dejando descansar a Edward. Quince minutos después estábamos en la cara de la India. Mis pies tocaron al fin el suelo y pude ver la hermosa vegetación y vista que se miraba desde este lugar. Tomamos fotos mostrando que conquistamos la cima para emprender el descenso por el lado norte que como estaba protegido del viento tenía una vegetación bastante tupida. Jasper quien ahora me llevaba conversaba amenamente, mientras Emmett perseguí a Rose con una rama con la que atrapo un gusano.

Conversamos y reímos hasta que escuchamos el sonido indiscutible de una caída de agua. De pronto frente a nosotros se abrió una pequeña posa formada donde caía una cascada no muy grande. Nos quitamos los zapatos y la ropa quedando solo en vestido de baño, yo me deje puesta una camiseta ya que mi barriga está un poco crecida y parecía como si tuviera lombrices en vez de estar embarazada.

--Demonios! El agua está congelada—dijo Emmett cuando se lanzo, salpicando agua por todos lados.

--Vamos amor—me dijo Edward tomando con cuidado mi mano ayudándome a entrar.

Decir que el agua estaba fría era un detalle, parecía agua sacada de la nevera, mis pies tocaron la suave arenilla y las pequeñas piedras, mientras caminaba con cuidado adaptándome a la temperatura.

--Esta helada Edward—me queje cuando el agua me llego a la cintura. Envolví mis piernas en torno a él buscando calor.

Edward se rio y me beso los labios, solo lo suficiente para distraerme de lo que tenía planeado. Dejo caer sus piernas por lo que ambos quedamos sumergidos hasta el cuello en agua helada. Jadee de la impresión y a mis pequeños pareció no gustarle tampoco la temperatura porque le removieron sobre el estomago cincelado de su padre.

--No les gusta el agua fría por lo visto—rio besando mis cabellos y apretándome contra su cuerpo aun más.

Después del primer shock el agua se podía disfrutar. Edward me dejo en la orilla con Alice donde me envolvieron en tantas toallas, que parecía una momia. Por suerte Miguel parecía tener a mano todo lo que pudiéramos necesitar.

El tonto de Emmett se subió a la cima del chorro y se lanzo imitando a los aldeanos. Edward, Rose y Jasper estaban bajo el chorro de la caída de agua. Luego de secarnos volvimos a caminar, nos mostraron la Piedra pintada que es una enorme roca con petroglifos.

Almorzamos en un hostal, porque me queje que no daría un paso más sino me alimentaban. En la tarde los chicos se fueron a hacer canopy, yo por mi estado me tuve que quedar y a Edward no le disgusto aprovechar nuestro tiempo solos, en "actividades" más productivas.

A la mañana siguiente fuimos al zoológico del Níspero donde vimos a la rana dorada y a los arboles cuadrados. Me divertí mucho alimentando a los monos y viendo animales exóticos como los tapires y los ocelotes con los que Edward quedo particularmente fascinado.

Por primera vez pude decir que disfrute comprar, fuimos al mercado de artesanías en donde compramos todo lo que nos llamo la atención. Compramos artesanías de barro, de madera y en tela.

En la tarde partimos a las villas de la playa, yo realmente solo quería acurrucarme con mi esposo, así que ambos nos acostamos en unas hamacas a las orillas del mar, donde dormimos e hicimos otros menesteres durante toda la tarde.

Definitivamente en este país estaba comiendo por tres, los desayunos típicos para morirse, tortillas, chorizos guisados, hojaldres, carimañolas, bistec picado encebollado… sip definitivamente Carlisle estará contento que haya ganado algo de peso ya que había perdido dos libras en mi última revisión.

Cuando regresamos a la capital fuimos director al mirador de las exclusas de Miraflores donde pudimos apreciar el funcionamiento del Canal y recorrimos el museo. Cuando faltaba un día para regresar Alice nos arrastro a un centro comercial llamado Albrook Mall, estaba abarrotado de personas y de tiendas en sus dos pisos. Decir que estaba cansada era una subestimación. Así que Edward me compro unas donas rellenas de dulce de leche, mientras los chicos y yo bromeábamos sobre cualquier cosa, esperando que Rose y Alice terminaran de comprar. Ocasionalmente llamaban a Jasper o a Emmett para que fueran a buscar los paquetes de las compras para que ellas tuviesen las manos libres para seguir comprando.

Emmett y Jasper se compraron todos los videojuegos que les llamaron la atención, alegando que estaban en ganga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

--Al fin!!—dije aferrándome a mi asiento mientras el avión despegaba.

--Tan mal la pasaste en nuestra luna de miel?—me pregunto Edward haciéndose el ofendido.

--No, para nada, pero por suerte ustedes tienen su propio avión porque si no hubiéramos tenido que pagar mucho en exceso de equipaje—le dije.

--Te escuche!—dijo Alice desde el asiento de enfrente.

--Lo sé y no me importa—le dije riéndome mientras me recostaba en el pecho de mi esposo.

* * *

Buuuu ya se fueron que malos, no pasaron por mi casa a visitar u.u los acose en Albrook Mall pero Bella saco su spray de pimienta T_T

Espero que les haya gustado el tour por mi país.

Besitos y díganme sus comentarios. Lamentablemente ya empezamos la recta final del fic T_T que triste, pero no se preocupen ya tengo una idea para reemplazar este. Se llamara Las verdades ocultas y las mentiras no son divertidas. Les dire de que se trata más adelante.


	37. Fotografías

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Yo solo los uso a favor de la trama que es mía, mía de mi propiedad XD

Chicos en verdad quiero disculparme, me han comentado de horrografia XD exacto digo horrografia, porque son horrores ortográficos y no errores. Pero en verdad mi colegio era full ingles y la única materia en español…pues era español. Por lo que me confieso bruta en la escritura jijiji. Por suerte mi trabajo es con americanos y europeos por lo que solo tengo que hablar y escribir en ingles así que sorry de nuevo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 35**

**FOTOGRAFÍAS.**

Cuando regresamos de Panamá, prácticamente le suplique a Edward que regresáramos a nuestra casa. Le pedí que no me malinterpretara, adoro a sus hermanos, pero necesito mi propio espacio. Después de las interminables quejas de Alice acerca de la nula necesidad de mudarnos. Por suerte contamos con el apoyo de Esme y Carlisle quienes le recordaron que cuando estuvo recién casada ella y Jasper vivieron por seis meses en un apartamento del centro de la ciudad.

Edward me hizo prometer que me portaría bien y no haría nada que pudiera hacer que mi presión aumentara, así que al final de la semana estábamos de regreso en la casa. Extrañaba el silencio y la tranquilidad de este lugar. Edward, estaba programando su horario para poder estar conmigo antes que anocheciera.

Ahora que tenía más tiempo sin todos los preparativos de la boda, podía concentrarme en el inminente lanzamiento de mi nuevo libro, hable con mi agente y con Ángela para dejarles saber que tenía ganas de escribir un libro infantil, mi instinto maternal se estaba desplegando con fuerza.

El matrimonio de Ángela era la próxima semana, pero ella muy amablemente traía los vestidos para que me los probara en la casa, evitándome tener que manejar hasta la ciudad.

La noticia de mi boda con Edward había hecho correr ríos de tintas en las diferentes revistas y periódicos de la ciudad. La copia de nuestra licencia y certificado de matrimonio de alguna manera se coló desde la corte del condado. Especulaban en cómo había sido mi vestido, como había estado decorada la casa, quienes habían asistido, a donde nos habíamos ido de luna de miel. Publicaron fotografías aéreas de nuestra casa en Forks tratando de atar la mayor cantidad de cabos posibles. Mi editorial y mis publicitas recibieron millones de llamadas pidiendo una exclusiva, al igual que la fundación Cullen y el hospital.

Edward y yo habíamos salido en diversas ocasiones durante estas dos semanas a comer fuera por culpa de cualquiera de mis antojos, a veces me sentía culpable por hacerlo manejar de regreso a la ciudad pero él me había dicho que no había ningún problema. Lógicamente muchas de las veces que salimos nos encontramos con paparazis, los cuales trababan de tomar fotos de mi estomago que ahora se notaba un poco. Por eso Carlisle le había aconsejado a Edward que emitiera un comunicado de prensa informando de mi estado y suplicándole a los medios que nos dieran espacio en este tiempo por mi seguridad y la de los niños.

Hoy era una de esas tardes, estaba esperando a Edward vestida con unos jeans de maternidad y una camisola estilo babydoll diseños exclusivos de Alice. En cuanto escuche el auto de Edward estacionar fuera abrí la puerta de golpe y lo abrace llenándolo de besos.

--Vaya, no me esperaba este recibimiento—dijo riendo.—Veo que estas lista para nuestra salida de hoy. ¿Qué comeremos hoy?—me pregunto dándome un beso en la nariz.

--Baby ribs! Quiero ir a Tony Romas—le dije emocionadamente.

--Creo que deberé contratar un chef privado 24/7 como papá cuando mamá estaba embarazada de Alice—me sonrió ayudándome a subir al auto.

--Carlisle contrato un chef privado?—le pregunte curiosa.

--Si..—soltó una carcajada—mamá tenía unos antojos de dulces, se le ocurría pedir pasteles de todo tipo en la madrugada. Porque crees que Alice es como es—me dijo moviendo su dedo índice en círculos cerca de su sien indicándome que su hermana estaba loca. Yo solo pude unirme a sus risas y jurar que no comería nada dulce en la madrugada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La semana paso sin más complicaciones, Edward y yo pasábamos todo el tiempo que podíamos juntos, él adoraba recostar su cabeza sobre mi estomago y esperar a que los gemelos se movieran. Esme y las chicas venían muchas a veces a hacerme compañía, pero la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba con mi laptop bajo mi palmera en la playa escribiendo mi nueva historia.

Se podía decir que Edward y yo aun estábamos en la etapa de luna de miel, parecía que si estábamos juntos en la casa no había manera de dejar de tocarnos. Habíamos hecho el amor en cada superficie de la casa un día tratamos de llegar a la habitación pero terminamos haciendo el amor en la escalera, debo admitir que fue emocionante, pero bastante doloroso para mi espalda.

Ahora nos estábamos preparando para el matrimonio de Ángela y Ben. Edward se veía muy guapo en su esmoquin negro, su cabello estaba igual que siempre parecía que tuviera vida propia. A veces creo que he debido de hacer cosas muy buenas para ser recompensada con el amor de este hombre.

--Ve algo que le guste Sra. Cullen?—me pregunto cuándo se percato que lo estaba mirando casi con la boca abierta. No pude evitar mi sonrojo al ser atrapada.

--Solo estaba viendo si no se había ensuciado el vestido—mentí y Edward me dio una sonrisa torcida.

--Lo que digas amor—dijo condescendientemente.

Mire una vez más mi vestido, podía decir que me quedaba bastante bien, resaltaba mis pechos que ahora estaban enormes y disimulaban mi pancita.

Salimos en dirección al hotel donde se realizaría la ceremonia para que yo pudiera ayudar a Ángela a arreglarse…. Bueno es más a darle apoyo emocional porque ella había contratado estilistas profesionales.

Cuando llegamos al hotel me despedí de Edward dándole un beso, él se dirigió al bar del hotel donde se encontraría con sus hermanos, mientras yo me dirigía a la habitación de Ángela.

Me dedique a decirle, lo hermosa que se veía, que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, que todo saldría bien mientras los estilistas la maquillaban. La ayude a ponerse el vestido junto con la Sra. Weber quien lloraba profusamente.

La ceremonia fue sencilla, pero muy hermosa. Ben se veía muy orgulloso y Ang muy emocionada. A mitad de ceremonia me puse a llorar, la verdad es que estaba muy emocional últimamente. Edward, acaricio mi espalda y eso me tranquilizo un poco.

En la recepción todo era blanco, la verdad la decoración del salón del hotel estaba muy hermosa.

--Vamos a bailar Sr. Cullen—me dijo Edward, mientras observábamos a sus hermanos deslizarse en la pista de baile.

--Esto me recuerda a nuestra boda—le dije poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro.

--El mejor día de mi vida—me dijo suavemente al oído, sentí sus labios tocar mis cabellos.

La recepción fue preciosa, nos divertimos mucho bailando, quien diría que yo alguna vez disfrutaría de bailar. Cuando tuve que dar mi discurso como madrina de la boda, me remonte a nuestro tiempo en la secundaria. Al final Ángela y Ben se despidieron. Edward tuvo casi que llevarme cargada al auto porque no aguantaba estar un minuto más de pie.

A la mañana siguiente recibí una llamada de Maggie, mi publicista. Me decía que tenía una reunión a las nueve de la mañana con un promotor interesado en una firma de libros para cuando salga oficialmente mi libro, que según lo que Maggie me dijo había arrasado en las preventas. Espere emocionada a que Edward regresara para darle las buenas nuevas.

Tenía la cena lista a la hora acostumbrada, pero al parecer se le hizo tarde, trate de llamarlo al celular pero no contesto…seguramente estaba en alguna emergencia médica. Casi una hora después que lo llamara, mi celular sonó.

--Edward!—respondí rápidamente.

--Amor…lamento no haber podido responder la llamada, me estaba haciendo cargo de un asunto—dijo con voz monótona. Algo no andaba bien.

--Todo está bien Edward?—pregunte tímidamente.

--Si todo está bien…solo me duele un poco la cabeza. Debo de llegar a casa en treinta minutos—volvió a decir en la misma voz.

--Ok…te espero—le dije suavemente y la llamada se corto.

Hice todo lo posible por mantener a raya mis lágrimas, sabía que estaba siendo emocional, que solo era el dolor de cabeza lo que lo tenía así. Logre calmarme antes que Edward llegara, lo fui a recibir con una sonrisa, su expresión era sombría. Me dio una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos y me beso la frente.

Edward, prefiero acostarse sin cenar, alegando que el dolor de cabeza era bastante fuerte pero que no me preocupara. Comí sola en la mesa de la cocina, pensando en que podía tener a Edward de esa manera conmigo. Ni siquiera pude decirle lo de reunión con el promotor mañana. Después que poner los platos a lavar y guardar la comida sin tocar de Edward; subí las escaleras poco a poco, la habitación estaba a oscuras Edward, estaba en la parte más lejana de la cama dándome la espalda. Me mordí el labio para no llorar y me recosté mirando el techo tratando de pensar si había hecho algo mal. Seguro se dio cuenta que no soy lo suficientemente buena para él, las lagrimas empezaron a bajar silenciosas por mis mejillas, llevándome a dormir por primera vez en casi seis meses sin los brazos de Edward a mi alrededor.

Los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana, había decidido antes de dormirme que hablaría con Edward y le preguntaría que le estaba molestando. Me gire en la cama para darme cuenta que estaba sola.

--Edward!—llame esperando que estuviera en el baño, pero no obtuve contestación. Me asome por la ventana de mi habitación y vi que su auto no estaba.

--No llores Bella, no llores—me decía a mí misma. Seguramente tenía una emergencia temprano en la mañana y como se sentía mal no me pudo decir anoche. No puede ser algo que haya hecho yo, verdad?

El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis cavilaciones, era un mensaje de texto de Maggie informándome que el promotor le envió todos los datos para la reunión de hoy. Me bañe aun llorando, me vestí con un pantalón negro con cintura elástica y una camisa rosada de maternidad y me puse una chaqueta encima. Quería lucir lo más profesional posible, recogí mi cabello en un moño y me maquille con colores claros, puse un poco de visina en mis ojos para aclararlos. Tome mi bolso, mi laptop y las llaves de mi auto. Tenía meses que no lo manejaba, por lo general ahora siempre tenía alguien que me llevaba a todos lados.

Paso casi una hora antes que me estacionara, por suerte era un desayuno de negocios porque no había probado alimento.

--Todo está bien Bella, en la tarde hablaras con Edward y veras que todo este asunto es solo producto de tu imaginación—me dije a mi misma mirándome en el espejo retrovisor del auto.

Salí del auto y me dirigí al exclusivo restaurante.

--Me están esperando bajo el nombre Promociones FV—le dije a la anfitriona.

--Si, claro por favor sígame si es tan amable, están ubicados en el área de la terraza—me indico.

Por lo visto habían reservado totalmente el área de la terraza para esta reunión, pensé que solamente me iba a reunir con una persona, pero por lo visto me equivoque. Pero cuando entre me di cuenta que no estaba en un error. Solo había un hombre de espaldas a mí, en la parte más lejana de la terraza. La anfitriona se retiro en cuanto me indico el camino, cerrando las puertas francesas tras ella.

--Buenos días soy Isabella Cullen-Swan—dije llegando al hombre. Cuando se giro mi garganta se cerró.

--Srta. Swan…encantado de verla como siempre…déjeme decirle que se ve hermosa el día de hoy—dijo Félix mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

--Sr. Vulturi creo que me equivoque de lugar, tengo una reunión de negocios para la promoción de mi libro y ahora soy la Sra. Cullen—le dije en voz fría.

--Es correcto, tiene una reunión de negocios… conmigo. Como vera una de mis empresas es Promociones FV…--dijo invitándome a sentar. Tome aire y conté hasta diez antes de sentarme.

--Pensé que me reuniría con Sebastián… él fue quien se encargo la ultima vez de mi publicación—le dije abriendo mi laptop—Que fechas son las que su empresa tiene previstas para la firma de autógrafos, el libro sale el próximo mes y como vera por mi estado no puedo ausentarme de la ciudad—le dije entrando en modo de negocios.

--Sra.…Cullen—dijo con una sonrisa—no tenemos intención de interferir en la salud de su embarazo, las firmas de libro serán dentro de la ciudad. Por eso hemos previsto que sean en los primeros días del año para evitar que tenga que salir en el tumulto de personas que estarán haciendo sus compras navideñas.—dijo sacando dos sobres.—Aquí encontrara todos los documentos pertinentes, solo necesita su firma; ya su publicista y su abogado los revisaron y los firmaron.—me entrego uno de los sobres. Lo leí y verifique que las fechas me convinieran revisando mi agenda electrónica mientras desayunábamos.

--Bien, Sr. Vulturi todo parece estar en orden, ninguna de las fechas coincide con mis citas medicas—le dije terminando de comer mi plato de frutas. Le devolví el documento firmado.

--Isabella…--me dijo y por primera vez desde que lo había conocido lo vi incomodo. Jugó con el sobre que tenía en sus manos.

--Hay algo más que quede por discutir?—le pregunte

--Créame que esto es muy incomodo, para mi…pero no puedo permitir que la sigan engañando—me dijo y volvió a jugar con él sobre sellado.

--A que se refiere Sr. Vulturi.—le pregunte incomoda. Se levanto y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

--Hace dos días… Tanya fue a verme—lo iba a interrumpir para decirle que no me importaba su vida con Tanya, pero él levanto una mano haciéndome esperar.—Nuestra relación termino el día en que nos encontramos en la discoteca… por lo que le dije a mi secretaria que no la dejara pasar… fue cuando me dijo que tenía algo que ver con usted….—me miro y froto sus manos en su pantalón. Yo lo mire interrogante.

--Yo no he hablado con Tanya desde haces meses Sr. Vulturi—le asegure.

--Usted no… pero su esposo por lo visto si…--me dijo y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

--No le creo…--le dije entre dientes

--Me dijo que tenía unas fotos comprometedoras en las que ella aparecía con su esposo recientemente… al principio no le creí… pero luego me las mostro—me dijo y miro el sobre en la mesa de reojo—Me las ofreció a un precio muy alto, de lo contrario las vendería a alguna revista amarillista. Llame a mi abogado y la hice firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad, no puede divulgar la información que compartió conmigo y me asegure de obtener todas las copias –se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi mano. No me había dado cuenta que las traidoras lagrimas caían libremente por mis mejillas.

--Está mintiendo….—dije en un susurro—yo creo en mi esposo….usted está mintiendo—empecé a sacudir mi cabeza negando.

--No llores… no tienes porque llorar por ese maldito.—me apretó la mano y yo se la arranque.—Todo está aquí en este sobre… si Tanya vuelve a molestarte por este asunto solo avísame y mis abogados tomaran cartas en el asunto.—me dijo empujando el sobre en mi dirección.—Pero preferiría que no te acercaras a ella… tengo entendido que se ha mezclado con la gente equivocada… ya sabes cómo es el mundo del modelaje… al parecer se ha metido en drogas…--escupió esa parte casi con asco.

Mis manos temblaron violentamente, tenía miedo…es por esto que Edward se comporto así anoche? Podría abrir el sobre? Tendría el valor suficiente para enfrentarme con lo que me esperaba dentro? Mire a Félix, quien tenía una expresión preocupada. Abrí el sobre con cuidado y saque la primera fotografía…todo lo que había desayunado se me agrupo en la garganta , prácticamente caí de rodillas en el suelo y vomite copiosamente en el arbusto que estaba al lado…

NO, NO, NO, grite mentalmente…. Mire nuevamente la foto… si era Edward…. Mi esposo con su ex novia en la cama… volví a vomitar y sentí los brazos de Félix sosteniéndome, sentí a mis pequeños removerse y eso solo condimento mi dolor. Félix me decía algo que no lograba captar que era… no podía pensar, no podía respirar, era como si me hubieran arrancado todo por dentro…

Félix me logro sentar y me limpio los labios con su pañuelo. Mis manos temblaban…

--Tengo…que… irme…--dije entre sollozos.

--La llevo a su casa…o a donde desee… lamento haber sido yo quien le entregara estas noticias—dijo en voz baja y yo le creí…

--Que…voy a hacer ahora…--le dije aferrándome a su brazo mientras seguía llorando… llorando por la pérdida de mi vida.

--Isabella…le ofrezco mi ayuda… sé que no tiene confianza conmigo pero al menos le ofrezco mi ayuda como un amigo—me dijo entregándome mi bolso.

--BELLA?—escuche la ultima voz que quiera oír en este momento llamarme.

--No…puedo…hablar con él… no ahora…--dije en un susurro.

--Yo lo detengo espérame afuera—me dijo

--Suelta a mi esposa, que le dijiste?—lo escuche gruñir yo seguí caminando cegada por las lagrimas. Félix se adelanto y tomo a Edward por el brazo y lo alejo de la entrada del restaurante.

Lo escuche gritar y llamarme mientras discutía con Félix. El dolor de mi pecho se hacía cada vez peor, no podía quedarme un solo minuto más aquí. Camine casi a ciegas hacia mi auto y salí del estacionamiento a toda velocidad, cuando pase frente al restaurante vi a Edward golpear a Félix y correr hacia su auto. No podía dejar que me alcanzara, no podía escuchar sus mentiras, siempre supe que no era suficientemente buena para él. Se caso conmigo por culpa, todo era una maldita mentira, nunca me amo…como no lo vi antes. Pasaba los autos sin importarme nada… ya nada me importaba… todo lo que había creído no era nada que no fuera una gran mentira… había llegado al camino que llevaba a nuestra... no a mi casa. Mi teléfono empezó a sonar y supe que era él. Baje la ventanilla del auto y lo lance con todas mis fuerzas, las lagrimas me cegaban. Sentí el auto patinar, trate de enderezarlo pero sabía que no podía hacerlo… iba a morir… Escuche la carrocería retorcerse y un dolor atravesó mi brazo y mi frente.

--BELLA!—escuche gritar antes que todo se volvería negro.

**N/A: tenía todas las intenciones de terminar aquí, ya había echado mis lágrimas de cocodrilo y estaba frustrada por como había quedado, pero decidí continuar para que no me mataran T_T Ahora veremos la versión de Edward, empieza el día anterior.**

**EPOV**

El día había pasado sin complicaciones, estaba contando los minutos para ir a ver a mi hermosa esposa. Bella… cada vez que pensaba en ella una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro. La puerta de mi oficina se abrió de golpe mientras recogía mi maletín.

--Disculpe Dr. Cullen, trate de detenerla—dijo Jessica apresuradamente, para junto a Tanya.

--Está bien Jessica puedes retirarte yo me encargo de enseñarle a la Srta. Denali la salida. Hasta mañana—le dije despidiendo a mi secretaria, ella asintió y se retiro.

--Edward… cariño…--me ronroneo

--Que quieres Tanya?—le pregunte duramente.

--Necesito dinero y quiero que le digas a tu hermana que deje de estar moviendo sus influencias para que no me contraten—me dijo sorbiéndose la nariz. Se veía algo desencajada, mucho más delgada que la última vez que la vi hace casi dos meses.

--Porque habría de dártelo yo? Y no creo que Alice tenga nada que ver si no consigues trabajo. Tanya si me disculpas me tengo que ir—le dije señalándole la puerta.

--Harás lo que te digo y me darás lo que quiero si no quieres que la Sra. Perfección se entere de tus infidelidades—me dijo con voz fría moviendo sus ojos presurosamente de un lado a otro y yo me pare en seco.

--Yo nunca le sido infiel a mi esposa Tanya, creo que no estás bien de tus cabales—le dije y ella me miro con sorna moviendo un dedo bajo su nariz. Allí fue cuando todo cayó en su sitio….Tanya está consumiendo drogas.

--Claro que no… eres demasiado perfecto para hacer eso… pero por suerte le hice caso a Irina cuando aun estábamos juntos… Recuerdas la noche que pasamos en el hotel Embajador?—me miro entornando sus ojos y sonriendo como un gato que se comió un canario. La bilis se me acumulo en la garganta… al recordar esa noche… no habíamos tenido sexo… pero su habíamos tenido sexo oral…. Bella! Fue lo único que pude pensar.—Esa noche firme mi póliza de seguro contigo… veras tengo unas fotos muy lindas tuyas de esa noche que le podrían interesar a tu esposa o a la prensa. Tengo que decirte… que serias el segundo postor… Félix me ofreció mucho dinero por ellas… parece ser que está interesado en salvar a tu insignificante esposa de la pena—dijo sentándose en una silla. Mi aliento se quedo atorado en la garganta.

--Cuanto quieres, por las fotos…--le dije apretando mis puños a los lados de mi cuerpo. Ella sonrió ampliamente.

--No, querido… las fotos ya no las tengo… las tiene Félix… solo que se me olvido decirle que no eran recientes, así que él cree que va a ser el caballero en blanca armadura que salvara a tu esposa de la humillación de saber que le has sido infiel. Tienes que pagarme para que le diga que son fotografías viejas y no hable con tu esposa.—Me dijo y yo sentí que vomite un poco en mi boca.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar y yo sabía que era Bella, yo debía haber llegado a casa hace tiempo. No me atreví a responder por temor a que Tanya dijera algo que me pudiera comprometer más de lo que ya estaba.

--Dime tu precio—escupí, sabiendo que era la única manera de proteger a mi esposa. Tanya sonrió ampliamente.

--Mañana tengo una reunión con Félix a las once de la mañana. Reúnete conmigo a las nueve, este es mi precio—me dijo pasándome un papel con una cifra exorbitante de dinero y la dirección de la reunión.

--Nos vemos mañana… ahora lárgate…--le dije tomándola del brazo y sacándola de mi oficina.

--Hasta mañana Eddie… y no te olvides de decirle a tu hermana que me deje en paz—dijo antes de salir.

Regrese a mi oficina como un muerto en vida, tome mi maletín y me dirigí a mi casa… a ver a mi esposa… Saque el celular y le dije que estaría en unos minutos. Estaba preocupada por mí como supuse… pero no me atrevía a contarle…Bella estaba muy emocional con el embarazo, no podía someterla a ese estrés y seguro esa cabecita loca empezaría a pensar lo peor.

No me podía obligar a mirarla, estaba diciendo una mentira tras otra, subí a nuestro cuarto y me acosté dándole la espalda a la puerta. Después de un rato la escuche entrar pero no tuve el valor suficiente para girarme y decirle la verdad. Tomo toda mi fuerza de voluntad no contarle la verdad cuando la escuche llorar hasta quedarse dormida, pero prefería que solo sintiera una pequeña punzada de rechazo a la horrible verdad sobre esas fotos, recuerdo claramente esa noche, fue una noche de lujuria… casi tomo esa noche a Tanya de no haber sido porque recibí una llamada de urgencia del hospital.

Me desperté casi al alba, mire su forma dormida y me dije una vez más que estaba haciendo lo correcto por protegerla, me vestí y fui en dirección al restaurante donde me cito Tanya, para entregarle el cheque ya había coordinado con mi banco que hicieran el depósito en mi cuenta corriente.

La vi sentada en una mesa bastante distante de la entrada. Me acerque a la mesa y me pare detrás de la silla frente a Tanya.

--Tanya… te entregare el cheque en cuanto le hayas dicho a Félix la verdad —le dije sabiendo que era la única manera de asegurarme que cumpliera con su palabra. Ella me sonrió ampliamente.

--Lastima sabes… cambie de opinión—me dijo aun sonriendo.

--Quieres más dinero?—le gruñí cansado de sus juegos.

--No… mí querido Edward. Quiero mi venganza—sonrió de nuevo.

--Habla claro. Cuál es tu nuevo precio—le escupí entre dientes tratando de no llamar la atención.

--Quiero que tu "mujer" sufra—dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos—quiero que pague por haberse cruzado en mi camino—la mire atontado no entendiendo lo que me decía. –Félix esta ahora mismo en Palomino's con tu esposa mostrándole las fotos para protegerla de ti—me dijo y se soltó a reír. La sangre me cayó a los pies, tome todo en mi para no agarrarla por el cuello y matarla. Yo estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, nunca llegaría a tiempo.

Mis pies empezaron a moverse y me subí al auto manejando atreves de las ajetreadas calle de Los Ángeles, eran casi las diez, lo único que esperaba era que Félix no le hubiera mostrado las fotos a mi ángel. Estacione y entre casi corriendo al restaurante ignorando por completo a la anfitriona. La imagen frente a mi me dejo helado. Mi esposa se sostenía de Félix, casi como si sus piernas no la sostuvieran, por su rostro caían gruesas lágrimas y este estaba casi deformado por una expresión de dolor que me dejo sin aliento.

--BELLA!—la llame pero ella no levanto el rostro, vi que se aferro más a Félix mientras yo daba unos pasos en su dirección. --Suelta a mi esposa, que le dijiste?--Él se separo de ella y llego a mi sacándome del camino.

--Ya le has hecho sufriente daño Cullen, déjala tranquila—me gruño. Volví a llamarla pero no me hizo caso.

--Apártate de mi camino Vulturi no te interpongas entre mi esposa y yo o me veré obligado a borrarte del mapa.—le dije empujándolo cuando vi que Bella pasaba corriendo a nuestro lado, me gire para seguirla pero Félix me tomo por el hombro en cuanto puse un pie en la calle.

--Te dije que la dejaras en paz. Ahora voy a llevarla donde ella me pida. Ya hablaras con ella cuando se calme. No te dejare hacerle más daño—me dijo y me gire dándole con mi puño en la cara.

--No te atrevas a acercate a ella.—le gruñí entre dientes y vi su auto pasar a nuestro lado a toda velocidad.

Corrí hacia mi auto dejándolo en encorvado sosteniendo la maleta de la laptop de Bella y un sobre amarillo. Salte y me di a la tarea de seguirla. Ella no debía manejar en la situación en la que se encontraba, ella tenía que escucharme tenía que creerme.

--Maldición!—gruñí golpeando con el puño el timón—Si tan solo le hubiera dicho anoche… si no hubiese sido un cobarde. Ella me hubiera entendido… hubiera llorado si… hubiera sufrido también… pero al menos lo hubiera escuchado de mis labios y no una media verdad contada sin conocimiento de la realidad.

Saque mi teléfono y la llame tenía que hacer que se detuviera estaba conduciendo a una velocidad excesiva. Lo escuché timbrar tres veces y luego vi como lanzaba el pequeño objeto plateado por la ventana.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue como ver una película en cámara lenta, paso por un tramo mojado de la carretera y su auto perdió el control. Piso los frenos con fuerza mientras el auto rabeaba por la inercia golpeando contra un árbol en la puerta de atrás del lado del conductor. En esos segundos mi mundo dejo de girar.

--BELLA!—grite corriendo hacia ella, saque mi celular y marque.

--911.— respondió una voz

--Necesito ayuda… mi esposa…--dije con un sollozo ahogado abriendo la puerta del pasajero para ver la sangre corriendo libremente por la cara de la mujer que amo.

* * *

*****

*****

*****

*****

**N/A: pensaba dejarlo aquí…. Pero sabía que me mandarían a los Vulturi y me escribirían amenazas de muerte así que… me tienen que dar muchos besitos en los reviews u.u**

--Bella, Bella… amor ya te tengo cariño. No me dejes…--dije llorando mientras la examinaba. Solté su cinturón de seguridad pero no me atreví a sacarla del auto, la parte de atrás estaba totalmente incrustada en el árbol. Fue una suerte que no recibiera el impacto directo.

Me quite la camisa presurosa y la presione contra su frente para detener la hemorragia, sus signos vitales estaban bien, pero podía ver por el extraño ángulo de su brazo izquierdo que estaba fracturado.

Seguí repitiéndole una y otra vez que estaría bien, besaba su rosto ensangrentado y acariciaba su vientre. Dios… nunca te he pedido nada… pero no me los quites… por favor… no podría soportarlo…

La ambulancia llego y los paramédicos trataron de sacarme del auto, pero me rehusé a dejarla. Solo me aparte para que la sacaran, en cuanto le pusieron el collarín y entablillaron su brazo volví a tomar su mano.

Pedí que la llevaran al hospital donde trabajo, veía los monitores a los que estaba conectada, me hacía sentir mejor que me dijeran que no había tenido hemorragia vaginal y que si corría con suerte solo sería el brazo y la cabeza lo que se había lesionado. Me pidieron informes del accidente y lo relate lo mejor que pude. Mi teléfono sonó y lo puse en mi oído como si fuera un robot.

--Edward, estas bien?—pregunto Alice asustada.

--Bella!—logre decir entre sollozos—dile a papá que me encuentre en el hospital—le dije mientras acariciaba su mano con mi rostro, necesitaba sentirla cerca.

--Él ya esta allá… lo llamo para avisarle, nos vemos en el hospital… toda va a salir bien Edward—me dijo cortando la llamada.

Llegamos al hospital donde la revisaron en el cuarto de urgencias, mi padre se unió rápidamente al equipo en cuanto se entero que Bella y yo ya habíamos llegado. No me dejaron participar en la revisión, pero si estuve presente durante todo el proceso. Tuvieron que tomarle cuatro puntos en la cabeza y enyesarle el brazo, se lo había roto en dos pedazos, pero ambas habían sido fracturas limpias por lo que no hubo necesidad de operar. Tuvieron que inyectarle por vía intravenosa sulfato de magnesio para controlar las contracciones leves que estaba teniendo. Gracias a dios los niños estaban bien, pero de todos modos la mantuvieron conectada a dos monitores fetales para asegurarse de que no sufrieran ningún tipo de estrés por el accidente.

La pasaron a una suit privada y mi padre dio órdenes de tenerla como paciente privada para evitar el acoso de los medios.

Se veía pálida, el lado izquierdo de su cara estaba empezando a ponerse morado, tenía la cabeza vendada donde le habían tomado los puntos, la tenían sedada para evitar que sufriera, su brazo enyesado estaba en un cabestrillo sobre su pecho justo sobre su estomago. Bese su mano y deje mi cabeza recostarse a su lado escuchando el suave "whosh, whosh" de los corazones de mis hijos.

--Edward… tenemos que hablar….—dijo suavemente mi padre entrando a la habitación.

* * *

Ahora si….. Termine el capiiiiiiiiiiiii! Este es el capitulo que más que ha costado escribir para este fic, se los aseguro… espero que les haya gustado… no me manden a los Vulturi y déjenme saber que piensan.

Tranquilas… saben creo en los finales felices y no se preocupes Tanya tendrá su merecido. No piensen mal de Félix, él solo quería ayudar a Bella u.u

Ahora denle click al botoncito verde.


	38. Hospital

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es mía. Si algo te suena familiar es de Meyer también.

Casi 200 reviews en el capi anterior O.o voy a tener que hacer sufrir a Bella y a Edward más a menudo jajajaja es broma XD En serio muchas gracias por sus reviews. Ahora lo que todos estaban esperando.

* * *

**Capitulo 37**

**HOSPITAL**

--Edward…tenemos que hablar—dijo suavemente mi padre entrando a la habitación.

Besé la mano de mi esposa y me levante encarando a mi padre. Su usual peinado inmaculado estaba desordenado, se veía mayor y cansado. Me acerque haciendo que mi ropa de operación susurrara con cada paso. Me había cambiado cuando llevaron a Bella a tomarse la radiografía del brazo. Solo la había dejado sola por cinco minutos mientras me cambiaba las ropas ensangrentadas, no me había vuelto a separar de ella desde que habíamos llegado al hospital.

Sabía que mi familia estaba en la sala de esperas, pero no había hablado con nadie y tampoco deseaba hablar con nadie. Las enfermeras entraban cada hora a revisarla, pero yo hacía como si ellas no estuvieran en la habitación. En estos momentos solo importaba ella y los bebes.

--Crees que podamos bajar la dosis del sulfato? Bella ha vomitado mucho a pesar de no estar consciente—le dije mirándolo finalmente encontrándome con una dura mirada en sus usuales ojos bondadosos.

--Puedes explicar que carajos significa esto?—me siseó estrellándome un sobre amarillo en el pecho, sacándome un poco de balance. Abrí el sobre sin entender y mire horrorizado a mi padre…

--No es lo que piensas Carlisle déjame explicarte—empecé a decir antes que la puerta se abriera de golpe y fuera levantado del suelo por el cuello para ser estrellado contra la pared.

--Por tu culpa Bella esta en esa cama y tuvo ese accidente. Como mierda se te ocurre engañarla con zorra de Tanya!—me siseo Emmett estrellándome nuevamente contra la pared por el cuello.

--Emmett, Emmett suéltalo—le decía mi madre. Seguro mi cara estaba azul por la falta de oxigeno.

Escuche un jadeo colectivo, Emmett me soltó y yo caí al suelo tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido.

--Qué es esto, Edward? Yo no creí lo que dijo Félix…pero ahora… pobre Bella como lo hiciste esto—dijo mi madre sollozando aferrándose a mi padre, mientras miraba al suelo para luego cerrar los ojos asqueada.

Bella volvió a arquear en su sopor y trate de acercarme, solo para ser empujado por Rosalie.

--No te atrevas a tocarla—me siseó, tomando la palangana que habían puesto las enfermeras para que Bella vomitara en ella. "Rose" dijo suavemente antes de volver a caer inconsciente producto de las drogas que le estaban administrando.

Alice se agacho a mi lado y empezó a recoger las asquerosas fotos… tan solo imaginarme que Bella las vio y lo que pudo pensar, me hacían querer devolver el estomago.

--No es lo que creen…--dije en un susurro avergonzado de que mi familia haya visto las infames fotografías.

--Entonces explícanos y que sea convincente. Si no cumpliré la amenaza que te hice cuando conocí a Bella…y te romperé todos los huesos por volverle a hacer daño—me gruño Emmett a quien Jasper tenía restringido para evitar que me atacara de nuevo.

Me senté en el suelo mirando las insultantes fotos, mientras Alice las recogía. Como demonios no me di cuenta que era una trampa en ese momento? El hecho que Tanya me llamara para reunirnos en ese hotel en lugar de nuestra casa debió haber sido una indicación de que algo está mal. Pero yo no estaba pensando con la cabeza correcta en cuanto había entrado en esa maldita habitación.

--Tanya vino a mi oficina ayer en la tarde…--empecé a decir

--Y por eso tenias que llevártela a un hotel y meterle el pito en la boca?—me gruño Emmett, tratando de soltarse del agarre de Jasper.

--Emmett, deja que tu hermano hable y controla tu lenguaje. Estamos en un hospital!—lo reprendió mi padre.

--Tanya vino ayer en la tarde a mi oficina. Diciéndome que tenía unas fotos bastantes comprometedoras de nosotros dos cuando éramos novios y que se las entregaría a Bella o a algún tabloide si no le daba una fuerte suma de dinero—les dije mirándolos a los ojos a pesar que sentía una gran vergüenza. Trague el nudo de mi garganta—Ella me dijo que se las había vendido a Félix y que yo tenía que pagarle para que ella le dijera que eran fotos viejas. Si acaso teníamos un mes de habernos mudado a la casa de la playa cuando fueron tomadas. Yo nunca engañaría a mi esposa. Gracias por la confianza—les escupí empezando a molestarme.

Podía entender que Bella al ver las fotos entrara en histeria, sus hormonas no son nada dóciles, pero ellos son mi familia, se supone que me conocen….que deben confiar en mí y apoyarme… Pero aquí están ellos siendo los primeros en juzgarme.

--Edward, nosotros…--empezó a decir mi padre.

--Salgan—les dije señalando la puerta—No voy a dejar que perturben más a Bella de lo que ya está. Y díganle a Vulturi que es mejor que no se le ocurra quedarse, porque si lo llego a ver no me voy a contener de destrozarle la cara por entrometido, sin importarme que estemos en un hospital.

Bella volvió a removerse y me apresure a su lado llegando justo a tiempo para ayudarla a vomitar.

--Destruiré las fotos Edward. Llamaré a Charlie y Renee para avisarles—dijo suavemente Alice cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

--El sulfato de magnesio está haciendo su trabajo, le dimos antes un bloqueador de canales de calcio—dijo suavemente mi padre mirando las gráficas—lástima que tenga esos efectos colaterales—quito un mechón de cabello de su frente que se había pegado por el sudor. Su piel estaba enrojecida cosa que era normal por esos medicamentos.

--No podemos dejarla solo con el sulfato de magnesio, al menos así no tendrá esas horribles nauseas—pase un algodón húmedo con agua por sus labios resecos.

--No quiero correr riesgos, pero si todo va bien mañana solo la dejare con el sulfato y empezare a administrarle corticoesteroide para empezar a madurar los pulmones de los bebes por cualquier eventualidad—me dijo palmeando mi hombro.—Creo que debes descansar. Ese sillón no se ve muy cómodo, porque no te recuestas un rato en una de las salas de guardia?

--No me voy a separar de ella, hasta que esté consciente y nos vayamos a casa—le dije volviéndome a sentar en la incómoda silla y tomando su mano en la mía.

--Mandare a que te traigan una almohada al menos así estarás más cómodo… hijo…lamento que hayamos reaccionado de esa manera. Trate de ser yo quien hablar contigo pero por lo visto todos me siguieron una vez Félix dejo caer la bomba. Me entrego el sobre a mí y no permití que nadie lo viera…--me dijo bastante incomodo.

--Está bien papá… supongo que todas las pruebas me culpaban—le dije tratando de darle una sonrisa pero llevando toda mi atención nuevamente a mi esposa en el momento en que los bebes decidieron moverse haciendo que la maquina se levantara un poco.

--Son unos luchadores…no te preocupes Bella y los bebes estarán bien—me trato de reconfortar.

--Si… lo son…--dije suavemente, pero no sé si me escucho ya que iba camino a la puerta.

Volví a revisar los trazos y todo era normal por suerte. Una enfermera trajo una almohada y una manta. Acomode el sillón reclinable para estar cerca de ella y baje su cama para que quedara a mi altura. Me recosté y tome su mano poniéndola en mi mejilla.

--Edward…--dijo muy suave, levante mi cabeza para encontrarme con sus orbes chocolates que se veían apagadas, sus ojos se cerraban casi por inercia, se notaba que estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo en mantenerlos abiertos.

--Aquí estoy amor, estas despierta?—le pregunte suavemente sabiendo el estado de somnolencia en que estos medicamentos dejaban a las mujeres.

--No lo sé…me siento…cansada… me duele la cabeza… el brazo también--se quejo en voz ronca

--Duerme amor, ese es el efecto de la medicina ya pediré que te traigan algo para aliviarte el malestar—le dije pero ella ya se había vuelto a dormir. Le pedí a la enfermera por el intercom que le trajera un sedante leve para ayudarla con el dolor.

El resto de la noche paso de igual manera, me despertaba cada vez que la sentía moverse y la ayudaba a vomitar, aunque ya no tenía nada en el estomago que devolver. Mi padre regreso varias veces para revisar si el ritmo de las contracciones había disminuido. Con suerte mañana podríamos quitarle el sulfato de magnesio del todo.

Casi no había podido dormir en toda la noche, cuando al fin pude conciliar un poco el sueño, mi mente se poblaba con esas malditas fotos, la expresión en el rostro de Bella en el restaurante y su rostro cubierto de sangre cuando la atendí antes que llegaran los paramédicos.

--Qué…haces…aquí?—dijo una temblorosa voz sacándome de mi medio sueño.

--Bella amor, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?—le pregunte frenético mientras me levantaba de la improvisada cama.

--Me duele…mucho…el brazo…--dijo volviéndose a dormir. Pedí otro sedante, mande a buscar a Carlisle y al ortopeda que la atendió para que planearan alguna manera en la que ella no estuviera tan incómoda con los dolores.

Entre el sulfato de magnesio y los sedantes Bella no lograba poner dos palabras juntas con sentido. Lo único bueno es que ya no tenía nauseas. Alice me aviso que Renee y Charlie no habían podido conseguir un vuelo debido a que ya estamos en diciembre y todos estaban ocupados, así que le había pedido a Garrett que lo buscara. Por lo que deberían llegar hoy en la noche.

A mediodía Carlisle le bajo la dosis del sulfato por lo que esperaba ella recobrara un poco la conciencia. Las gráficas de los niños eran buenas, así que no había mayor preocupación por ese lado. Pasaron unas horas mientras la observaba dormir. Alice me había traído algo ligero de almorzar y una taza de café para mantenerme despierto a eso de las dos de la tarde.

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde, cuando la sentí empezar a moverse.

--Urg!..—se quejo mientras abría lentamente sus ojos.

--Bella, amor. Te duele algo?—le dije acariciando su mejilla derecha.

--Los bebes están bien?—dijo después de aclarar su garganta, por sus mejillas caían silenciosas lagrimas.

--Están bien, tuviste unas contracciones cuando llegamos al hospital, pero te dimos medicamentos para detenerlas—me acerque a limpiarle las lagrimas, pero ella alejo su rostro de mi como si yo tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.

--Gracias…ahora puedes dejarme sola—dijo sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza mientras acariciaba su ahora prominente vientre.

--No me iré—le dije con convicción.

--Perdón?—me miro sorprendida para luego apartar sus ojos de los míos.

--Te dije que no me iré. Tu eres mi mujer y estos son mis hijos.—le dije con un poco más de fuerza de lo que hubiera querido.

--Pues ahora es cuando recuerdas eso. Déjame en paz y vete con tu Tanya. Por lo visto ella es el tipo de mujer que te gusta y no una simplona como yo—me soltó entre dientes, su respiración se empezó a agitar.

Sabía que no debía alterarla, pero no iba a permitir que un malentendido por falta de comunicación nos alejara. La combinación de hormonas y medicamentos no era lo mejor para esta conversación, pero tenía que hablar con ella, no pretendía dejar que continuáramos en esta situación ni un minuto más. Me acerque decidido y tome su pequeño mentón entre mis dedos índice y pulgar obligándola a mirarme. Trate de ser lo más firme posible sin llegar a ser muy brusco por su cara lastimada.

--Escúchame bien Isabella Cullen, reconozco que tuve la culpa—empecé a decir y sus lagrimas empezaron a salir con más fuerza al igual que sus sollozos.

--Pensé que l-lo ibas a ne-negar—dijo y sus sollozos me quebraron el alma.

--Podrías cerrar esa hermosa boquita y escucharme antes de interrumpirme?—medio gruñí, medio suplique. Ella presiono sus labios en una tensa línea y aparto los ojos de mí.

-- Mírame, Isabella. –le dije tenso, en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los míos proseguí--No te niego que si tuve la culpa… tuve la culpa por no ir directamente a ti y decirte que hace dos días Tanya vino a sobornarme con unas fotos que tomo cuando ella y yo éramos novios.—afiancé la las dos últimas palabras para que me prestara atención--Bella, amor lamento mucho que hayas tenido que ver esas fotos, pero te juro por mi propia vida que nunca te he engañado y que nunca te engañaré… como podría engañarte si eres la mujer perfecta?—le dije perdiéndome en su mirada, en sus ojos había duda los miraba intensamente tratando de averiguar si le mentía o no.

--Pe-pero Félix…--empezó a decir y yo la corte con un rápido beso. Mordió su labio, sus lágrimas aun no paraban de caer por su rostro.

--Félix, es un imbécil que se dejo embaucar por Tanya. Ella sabía que él querría quedar bien contigo y te las mostraría. Ella solo quería vengarse de ti porque según ella tú te metiste en su camino. Amor, todo este malentendido ha sido por causa de esa loca—le dije acariciando con suavidad el lado derecho de su rostro.—Yo sé perfectamente bien que se siente ser traicionado Bella, la verdad fue algo horrible…y yo ni siquiera la amaba. Por eso comprendo cómo actuaste, pero debo decir que fuiste muy irresponsable… --le dije en tono serio.

--Lo-lo si-siento—dijo sollozando.

--Tienes mucho porque discúlpate Isabella… empezando por salir corriendo de esa manera, por no dejarme explicarte las cosas como son, por no tener confianza en mí…pero sobretodo por casi hacer que los perdiera a ti y a los niños.—ella me miro parpadeando para alejar sus lagrimas.

--Soy una…per-sona ho-horrible—rompió en un sollozo. Yo suspire y me senté al borde de su cama cerca de su cabeza, bese su anillo de matrimonio.

--No lo eres amor…son las hormonas…todo estará bien—le susurre pasando mis nudillos con cuidado por su rostro.

--Sí lo soy…y a soy una ma-dre te-rrible—no sabía si reírme o llorar por lo irracional que estaba siendo. Me acomode mejor de manera que pudiera dejar descansar su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Acaricié en círculos su prominente barriga.

--No seas tontita… solo estas hormonal, amor. Tú serás la mejor madre del mundo—le dije y para confirmar lo que dije los pequeños se movieron bajo mi mano. Ella me miro y me dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de hacer una mueca. Le limpié con cuidado sus lágrimas.

-- Estoy muy mal?—me pregunto tratando de llevar su mano derecha a la cara pero yo la detuve por miedo que se fuera a lastimar.

--Recibiste un fuerte golpe de ese lado de la cara amor, estas un poquito hinchada y tienes unos cuantos puntos justo donde a línea del cabello se une con la frente, pero pronto desaparecerán. El brazo por otro lado…lo tendrás que tener al menos dos meses puede que un poco más depende del cuido que tengas—le dije, ella hizo un atractivo puchero y no pude evitar capturar sus labios en un hambriento beso, hace casi tres días que no los sentía contra los míos.

Me moví de manera cuidadosa para no lastimarla, girándome de manera de poder profundizar el beso, soporte todo mi peso en mi brazo y cuando mi lengua toco la suya dejo escapar un gemido.

--Me alegra verte despierta, Bella..—dijo mi padre aclarándose la garganta claramente apenado por haber entrado sin anunciarse.—Tienes algún tipo de malestar?—le pregunto tomando las graficas y revisando que no hubieran vuelto las contracciones, por suerte todo estaba saliendo bien.

--Solo me duele un poco la cabeza y estoy algo incomoda—dijo volviendo a hacer un puchero.

--Voy a pedir que te den un analgésico leve para el dolor, si todo sigue bien y mañana no tienes ningún cambio a tu condición actual te dejaremos regresar a casa, solo recuerda tienes que prometer no hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo por un tiempo. No querrás recibir a los bebes con un yeso en el brazo—le dijo mi padre apretando cariñosamente los dedos de sus pies.

--Estoy acostumbrada a los yesos, no será muy difícil manejarme, aunque esta pancita añade un desafío a mi equilibrio.—dijo acariciando su vientre con su mano, mirándolo casi con adoración.

--Creo que lo mejor será contratar una enfermera, sí vas a regresar a tu casa o si no sabes que son bienvenidos en la nuestra, estoy seguro que Esme y Rose estarán más que encantadas de ayudarte.—le dijo y ella mi miró interrogante. Pero antes que pudiera decir nada, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

--Oh, cariño mira como estas—dijo Renee apresurándose al lado de su hija seguida detrás por un muy preocupado Jefe Swan.

--Mamá, Char-papá . Que hacen aquí?—les pregunto mirándome.

--Cómo que qué hacemos aquí? Eres nuestra pequeña es ilógico pensar que estuviste en un accidente de auto y no vendríamos—le dijo Renee mirándola reprobatoriamente. Bella se sonrojo. El jefe Swan estaba hablando con mi padre, seguramente preguntándole por el estado de salud de su hija y nietos.

--No lo quería decir de esa manera mamá. Es solo que me sorprendió, seguro los pasajes les costaron una fortuna en esta época del año—dijo mordiéndose los labios.

--La familia de Edward nos envió su avión porque no conseguíamos ningún vuelo disponible que nos trajera. Ahora dime como pasó esto? Tu siempre eres muy cuidadosa con el manejo—le dijo sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. Bella me miro en busca de ayuda, pero en ese momento su estomago escogió rugir fuertemente.

--Qué quieres comer? Seguro no querrás la comida del hospital, seguro ya te la deben estar trayendo…pero te digo un secreto—ella me sonrió, me gustaba verla un poco más animada—la comida aquí es horrible.

--Puedo comer lo que quiera?—me pregunto con la emoción bailando en sus ojos.

--Sí, Bella puedes comer lo que quieras—le respondió mi padre. Ella lo consideró unos segundos parecía como si estuviera tratando de descifrar el significado de la vida, de pronto su boca se convirtió en una pequeña 'O'

--Quiero un Philly stake con queso, unas papas…una ensalada cesar y asegúrate que tenga crotones y una soda….y un nomeolvides de malva y caramelo—dijo lamiéndose los labios.

--Bells, no tienes que ordenar comida para nosotros. Ya cenamos—le dijo su padre riéndose y yo le hice señas que no dijera nada, pero ya había hablado.

El labio inferior de Bella empezó a sobresalir y luego tembló, sus ojos se empezaron de llenar de lágrimas. El rostro del jefe Swan cambio una sonrisa por una mueca nerviosa.

--Les digo que le pongan maní sin sal—le pregunte rápidamente quitando su atención del hecho que comía mucho.

--Uhh, maní—dijo y volvió a lamerse los labios.

--Enseguida vuelvo—le dije dándole un beso en la frente y bajándome de la cama.

El jefe Swan me murmuro un apenado "gracias" cuando pasé a su lado. Pasé frente a la sala de enfermeras.

--Dr. Cullen, hemos recibido muchas flores para su esposa, pero como esta en estatus privado no sabíamos qué hacer con ellas, así que las enviamos a su oficina—me dijo la jefa de turno.

--Gracias, si llegan más avísenme para poder decidir qué hacer con ellas.—les dije antes de salir en mi cacería de comida.

Me tomo casi 45 minutos conseguir todo, por suerte la heladería que estaba cerca del hospital vendían el postre que ella quería. Regrese y la encontré platicando tranquilamente con su madre. El jefe Swan solo asentía de vez en cuando, pero estaba seguro que él estaba más interesado en el partido de futball americano que estaba transmitiendo en la televisión. Guarde el postre en la nevera de la habitación para que no se derritiera mientras ella comía.

--Bella, amor. Te traje lo que me pediste—le dije acercado la mesita a su cama y poniendo la comida que le había traído.

--Uhhh! Gracias—me dijo y luego trato de tomar el emparedado con su mano, pero se notaba incomoda. Lo dejó para empezar a comer las papas fritas y la ensalada. Tomo un gran trago de soda cuando terminó Renee la ayudo a comerse el emparedado que había pedido con doble queso sabiendo que era de esa forma que le gustaba. Cada vez que mordía un pedazo gemía de satisfacción, cosa que me estaba haciendo difícil mantener la compostura frente a mis suegros. Me dedique a ver el juego después de revisar los gráficos una vez más.

--Edward, mi helado!!—prácticamente maulló y yo reí muy bajito.

--Tienes suerte…Renee era peor—dijo sacudiéndose visiblemente.

En cuanto le entregué el helado se lo devoró y poco después se durmió. Mis suegros se fueron poco después diciendo que regresarían mañana cerca del mediodía.

Dormí mucho más pacíficamente que la noche anterior, la cama era pequeña pero conseguí hacerme un espacio.

--Estoy seguro que las políticas del hospital deben decir algo en contra de los doctores durmiendo con las pacientes—escuche una risueña voz sacarme de mi sueño ligero.

--Como sí tú no hubieras dormido en la misma cama que Carmen cuando la operaron de la vesícula—le respondí a Eleazar.

Conversamos un rato en voz baja para no despertar a Bella, luego él se retiro para hacer sus rondas. A los pocos minutos Bella se despertó y salí a buscar su desayuno antes que se pusiera gruñona. Le compre waffles con fresas, huevos revueltos con tocino y jugo de naranja. Cuando regresaba me encontré con Rose que me miraba apenada.

--Edward…lamento mucho lo sucedido—me dijo mirando al suelo.

--Está bien Rose, no te preocupes. Ya pasó todo por suerte—le dije deteniéndonos frente a la puerta de la habitación de Bella.

--Enserio, Edward. Lament—Rose se cortó cuando de la habitación salió un gemido. Ambos nos congelamos.

--Te gusta así?—escuche una voz familiar preguntarle.

--Oh sí, me gusta…--dijo Bella.

--Te apuesto que Edward nunca te lo ha hecho así—dijo Emmett.

--Mmmm—fue lo único que obtuvo en respuesta,

--Veo que te gusta…que tal aquí?

--Oh sí, sí, sí justo allí—dijo casi sin aliento. Rose y yo intercambiamos una mirada de horror antes de abrir la puerta de golpe, deseando no encontrarnos con lo peor.

--Que diablos pasa?—preguntó Emmett dos octavas más alto de lo normal por el susto que recibió.

Rose rompió a reír, cuando vimos la cara asustada de Emmett mientras le sostenía el pie. Por lo visto mi hermano le estaba dando un masaje y yo pensé… por dios, me estoy volviendo Emmett. Bella estaba totalmente ajena a la situación.

--Trajiste los waffles?—me peguntó mientras Emmett seguía con su masaje. Ella hacia las caras más graciosas mientras comía degustando cada bocado.

Los padres de Bella, llegaron cerca del mediodía como habían dicho y se despidieron de ella ya que debían volver a sus respectivos empleos. Al menos se iban tranquilos que Bella y los bebes estaban completamente bien.

La tarde fue un desfile de visitas. Emmett le conto a cada miembro de nuestra familia lo sucedido esta mañana haciendo que todos y cada uno de ellos, se rieran de Rose y de mí.

Ya casi eran las siete de la noche y Bella terminaba de cenar lo que Esme le había traído. Se encontraba de mejor ánimo sabiendo que mañana en la noche dormiría en nuestra cama aunque fuera en casa de mis padres.

Las enfermeras de la sala me llamaron para avisarme que habían llegado más flores, cuando leí las tarjetas mi sangre empezó a hervir. Todas eran de Félix, brindándole su apoyo incondicional y sus sinceros deseos para su pronta recuperación.

--Pueden quedarse con ellas o tirarlas, no las quiero en la habitación de mi esposa—les dije y ellas aceptaron gustosas.

Regrese a la habitación y me acosté junto a mi esposa quien estaba empezando a quedarse dormida, producto de los analgésicos leves que Carlisle le dio. Apagué el televisor cuando eran casi las diez de las noches y me deje empezar a caer en un ligero sueño que fue interrumpido pocos minutos después.

--Edward, Edward. Despierta!—dijo mi padre en tono apurado. Me desperté enseguida pensando que era algo que le pasaba a mi esposa.

--Qué sucede Carlisle?—le dije saltando de la cama y empezando a mirar los monitores, encontrando todo normal.

--Es Tanya…--me dijo.

* * *

Dun, dum, dum(8) Xd si… no lo pude evitar XD

Ya tienen la dulce reconciliación , espero que les haya gustado. La verdad yo pase como Bella por todas esas drogas para detener las contracciones y les digo que no son nada agradables u.u

Apuesto que se pusieron de mal pensadas como el Edward y Rose antes de entrar a la habitación cuando escucharon a Emmett y a Bella jijijiji

Bueno déjenme saber que les pareció dejándome un lindo review.

Nos vemos mañana en YBTM.

Tags:


	39. Despedida

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer. Yo le pertenezco a Edward no al revés para mi desgracia T_T pero la trama si es mía, mía, mía u.u

Gracias por todos sus reviews, la verdad me hacen querer seguir escribiendo. Los anónimos recuerden que para poner su correos en los reviews deben separarlos con espacios.

Advertencia este capi contiene al inicio material no apto para menores de edad y no me refiero a Lemmons.

* * *

**CAPITULO 38**

**DESPEDIDA**

--Tanya? Tanya Denali?—le pregunté a mi padre aun saliendo del aturdimiento de mi sueño.

--Sí…ella misma—me tomó del brazo y me sacó de la habitación, supongo que para evitar que Bella nos pudiera escuchar.

--Esta aquí? Qué quiere? No me digas que está haciendo un espectáculo en la sala de espera…--le dije presuroso.

--No es nada de eso…la trajeron hace una hora por una sobredosis. La trajeron junto con otra chica que se llama Irina, por lo visto estaba en casa de James Victoria. Tengo entendido que ese hombre acaba de salir de rehabilitación. El caso es que ha sufrido dos paros respiratorios y uno cardiaco…dudo mucho que sobreviva la noche…la otra chica no está mejor. Pensé que deberías saberlo—me dijo mirándome intensamente.

Sentí una gran lastima por ella a pesar de todo lo que nos hizo a Bella y a mí con las malditas fotos, a pesar de la traición con Félix… Tanya siempre me pareció una mujer de carácter débil en lo que se refiere a mentalidad. No tiene siquiera la excusa de ser una adolescente que sucumbe a la presión grupal…

--Es una lástima… nunca pensé que terminaría así—le dije a mi padre con sinceridad.—Por favor, avísame si te enteras cuando cambie su estado.—pasé mi mano por mi cabello.

--Te mantendré informado…--dijo apesadumbrado.

--Carlisle hay algo más no es cierto?—le pregunté sabiendo que mi padre no podía estar así por esto…debía haber algo más. A demás como él se entero de Tanya a menos que la haya atendido… y él no es médico de urgencias.

--Al parecer estaban en algún tipo de actividad sexual cuando sucedió la sobredosis, ambas chicas tenían desgarramientos internos en sus paredes vaginales, seguramente provocados por algún tipo de juguete o el tal James las ataco sexualmente. Aún no lo sabemos de manera cierta, yo tome un kit de violaciones e hice las pruebas por precaución. Ahora está en terapia intensiva… sufrió una trombosis pulmonar—dijo sombrío.

--Las drogas no son buenas consejeras…espero que Tanya aprenda de esta lección si sale de esta. –le puse una mano en el hombro—debó regresar con Bella antes que se dé cuenta de mi ausencia—le dije antes de girarme para entrar a la habitación.

Todo seguía a oscuras la única luz era la de las maquinas a la que aun seguía conectada, subí con cuidado a la cama y le volví a recostar contra mi pecho, deje que mis dedos acariciaran su estomago mientras trataba de volverme a dormí. Escuché el suave sonido de los corazones de mis hijos hasta que el sueño me volvió a alcanzar mucho tiempo después.

Aun era de noche cuando me volví a despertar pero no abrí los ojos, esta vez no fue porque alguien entró a la habitación, sino porque una pequeña mano estaba dentro de mis pantalones de cirugía jugando con los vellos de mi camino feliz, abrí los ojos de golpe, me encontré con unos picaros ojos chocolates, unos dientes que tenían capturado un labio inferior y un sonrojo colorando unas mejillas.

Le iba a preguntar que se proponía cuando cerró su pequeña mano sobre mi miembro obligándome a emitir un gemido, capturó mis labios en los suyos y los beso con toda la dulzura que emanaba de ella sin dejar de acariciar mi pene de arriba abajo.

Bella, amor no tienes que…-- su pulgar rozó mi ranura esparciendo el liquido para lubricarlo.--Bella!!—no pude evitar susurrar su nombre en un gemido.

--Solo déjate llevar, no tenemos mucho tiempo—susurró de regreso yo cerré los ojos y dejé descansar mi cabeza en la almohada abandonándome a las sensaciones que su mano me hacía sentir.

Su mano apretó su agarre cada vez que me frotaba con mayor intensidad. Tuve que apretar mis dientes para poder permanecer callado. Flote a la deriva en el deseo mientras ella continuaba sus caricias, sabía que le estaba costando hacerlo con solo su mano derecha, pero cuando dejo que una de sus uñas se presionara contra toda mi longitud cuando bajo no lo pude contener y exploté en su mano.

Ella me sonreía pícaramente, llevo su mano a sus labios y pasó su pequeña lengua por sus dedos. Me le iba a lanzar encima cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Bella cerró los ojos fingiendo que dormía , me cubrí rápidamente con la sabana y cerré los ojos como ella.

--Ves Estela, de aquí no era donde venían los sonidos. El Dr. Cullen y su esposa están dormidos—dijo una de las enfermeras antes de cerrar nuevamente la puerta.

Bella soltó una risita ahogada y yo sonreí estúpidamente.

--Se cree muy graciosa señora Cullen?—le dije bajito por si acaso las enfermeras aun estaban cerca.

--No… solo quería recompensar a mi esposo que se veía durmiendo muy tenso, Dr. Cullen—me susurro dándome un beso corto en los labios.

--Gracias, me siento mucho más relajado—le dije devolviéndole el beso.

--En verdad lamento todo el lio que hice—me dijo y su voz se quebró un poco.

--No seas tontita… no tienes nada porque disculparte es todo muy lógico lo que paso por tu loca cabecita—la trate de abrazar lo mejor posible pero su brazo y su barriga se metían en el paso. Ella recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y suspiró satisfecha.

No pasaron más de diez minutos para que ambos cayéramos dormidos. En la mañana fui a buscar el desayuno de Bella, pero antes pasé por terapia intensiva y me paré fuera del cuarto de Tanya observándola por la ventanilla de vidrio.

Tanya, estaba recostada en un cama donde le estaban proveyendo respiración artificial. No había un solo lugar de su cuerpo que no estuviera cubierto por cables. Su piel estaba ceniza y tenía grandes y profundas ojeras marcadas, casi no se parecía a ella…

Una de las enfermeras que la atendía entró y yo la seguí, mientras ella revisaba todos los monitores y escribía los datos en la computadora me acerqué a Tanya y te tomé la mano. Su piel estaba fría al tacto.

--Tanya, a pesar de todo no te odio y en realidad espero que puedas salir de esto. Sé que si Bella supiera tu condición también estaría aquí conmigo deseando que te mejores, sé que ella nunca te ha guardado rencor—apreté su mano y le di un último vistazo a la mujer de la cual pensé estar enamorado por casi cuatro años antes de darme la vuelta e ir a buscarle el desayuno a mi esposa.

Me dirigí a la puerta principal pero estaba abarrotada de periodistas, sacudí mi cabeza molesto por tener que pasar a través de ellos para conseguirle el desayuno a mi esposa.

--Dr. Cullen, tenemos informes de que Tanya Denali esta hospitalizada, nos puede dar informes de su condición?—me preguntó una mujer de cabellos rubios.

--No tengo comentarios, yo trabajo en el área de pediatría—les dije como respuesta a todos los que me preguntaron lo mismo.

Cuando regresé con los pancakes de Bella, pude ver para mi horror que la cantidad de periodistas se había duplicado. Volvieron a preguntarme sobre Tanya y volví a darles la misma respuesta evasiva. Cuando estaba llegando a la habitación me encontré con Carlisle que venía saliendo, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras le decía a Bella que regresaría con la maquina portátil de ultrasonido, pero en cuento ella no pudo verlo su expresión se volvió sombría.

--Carlisle, es Bella?—le pregunte asustado de que algo hubiera podido pasar mientras estaba fuera. El sacudió su cabeza negando.

--No pasa nada con Bella, tranquilo—me dijo y entonces comprendí.

--Tanya?—él solo se limito a asentir y palmearme el hombro antes de pasar su mano por sus cabellos.

--Tuvo otro paro cardiaco del que no pudo salir hace unos diez minutos. Voy a pedir que le hagan un ultrasonido a Bella, trataré de llegar antes que terminen, primero tengo que llenar el papeleo del caso de Tanya—me dijo antes de dirigirse al puesto de enfermería.

Entré a la habitación de Bella y me encontré nuevamente con Emmett, por suerte solo estaban conversando. Por lo visto Emmett no sabía de lo sucedido con Tanya y tampoco Bella. Yo esperaría para decírselo esta noche cuando estuviéramos en casa, sabiendo con seguridad que no había riesgo para ella o los bebes. Conversamos mientras Bella comía, yo había perdido todo el apetito cuando vi a Tanya postrada en esa cama.

A los pocos minutos entró una enfermera empujando una maquina de ultrasonido, seguida de un radiólogo.

--Dr. Cullen, Sra. Cullen. Carlisle me pidió que le realizamos un ultrasonido para medir el progreso del crecimiento de los bebes. Tengo entendido que es un embarazo múltiple de 19 semanas—comentó mientras sacaba el gel y levantaba la bata de Bella dejándola cubierta por las sabanas.

--Podremos saber el sexo?—preguntó mi adorable esposa mordiéndose el labio

--Ya son lo suficientemente grandes para poder verles los genitales, así que si los bebes cooperan al final del ultrasonido sabremos si son niñas o niños.—dijo cuando empezó pasarle el transductor buscando el mejor ángulo.

Bella y yo veíamos la pequeña pantalla que mostraba a nuestros pequeños, como estaban más grandes solo podíamos ver de uno a la vez.

--Mira… se está chupando el dedo—dijo Bella en voz quebrada y yo apreté su mano asombrado de cómo han cambiado en tan pocas semanas.

--Eso generalmente pasa cuando la madre está ansiosa, ellos hacen eso para calmarse y practicar el reflejo de succión—le dijo el radiólogo mientras pasaba al otro bebe que movía sus manos claramente molesto por la presión del aparato. Uno de los bebes le estaba dando la espalda al otro.—Vaya que pocos cooperadores los bebes Cullen—dijo moviendo el transductor tratando de buscar un mejor ángulo o de separarlos pero no pudo.

--Bella, si en verdad no eres de Spoon porque tus hijos hacen cucharita en tu barriga?—soltó de pronto Emmett de quien me había olvidado por completo. El radiólogo empezó a reír y Bella también río entre lágrimas por las ocurrencias de mi hermano.

El radiólogo intento unos cinco minutos más pero se dio por vencido, nuestros hijos no nos dejarían saber que sexo eran hasta más adelante. Emmett se retiró diciendo que nos vería en casa más tarde, Carlisle llegó un poco después y nos dio el visto bueno para la salida de Bella.

--Sabes nuestras hijas serán muy pudorosas, no se quisieron dejar ver, seguro porque había mucha gente en la habitación—dijo Bella mientras yo la ayudaba a levantarse por fin de la cama. Carlisle había dicho que saldríamos en la tarde pero que debía poner a Bella a caminar para asegurarnos que no tuviera problemas con su equilibrio…bueno más que de costumbre como resultado de haber estado acostada tanto tiempo.

--Pues yo creo que son niños—le dije solo para molestarla, en verdad anhelaba dos pequeñas copias al carbón de Bella.

--Tengo la sensación de que su sexo será femenino, no me preguntes como solo sé que lo sé.—balbuceo alegremente mientras caminábamos por los pasillos.

--Entonces así será—le dije mientras la ayudaba a recostarse después de casi treinta minutos de caminata.

Bella cerró los ojos y yo cambié de opinión, creo que será mejor decirle a Bella lo de Tanya mientras estamos en el hospital por si la impresión le hace daño. De todos modos cuando salgamos estaremos rodeados de periodistas que no tienen la menor idea que ella se encuentra internada aquí.

--Te pasa algo Edward?—me preguntó suavemente.

--Bella amor…ayer en la noche Carlisle vino a informarme que Tanya se encontraba aquí en el hospital—su respiración se aceleró—Tranquila amor, no te alteres. No es lo que crees que no hizo ningún espectáculo. A Tanya la trajeron porque sufrió una sobredosis de drogas junto con una "amiga" en casa de un productor de cine con algunos problemas pasados.—Le dije muy suavemente mientras acariciaba su cabellos.

--Ella…ella está bien?—pregunto con una voz débil. Tomé aire.

--Ella murió esta mañana, tuvo un paro cardiaco… no pudieron hacer mucho por ayudarla—me senté con cuidado a su lado cuando contuvo el aliento. Parecía como si estuviera rezando por su alma.

--Nunca le deseé ningún mal—susurró—era tan joven y hermosa…con toda una vida por delante…--sacudió su cabeza como ahuyentando un pensamiento.

--Lo sé amor…yo tampoco…esta mañana pasé a verla y créeme que si sobrevivía seria una media vida… Le dije que ni tú, ni yo le guardábamos ningún tipo de rencor. Amor conozco muy bien tu corazón como para estar seguro de eso—besé su frente.

--Ella tenía familiares?—me preguntó con suavidad. Yo negué con la cabeza.

--Tanya no tenía a nadie en el mundo…--ella se mordió el labio y me miro dudosa.—Dime lo que piensas amor—le pedí.

--Creo que debes encargarte de sus honras fúnebres Edward después de todo ella fue tu novia por muchos años—me dijo dulcemente. Hubiera preferido que Félix se hiciera cargo, pero Bella tenía razón yo había sido su novio por cuatro años.

--Sí es lo que piensas me encargaré de poner manos en el asunto para que sea lo más pronto posible.—le palmeé la mano, antes de llevármela a los labios y plantar un beso en ella.—Regreso en unos minutos le pediré a una de las enfermeras que me ayude a disponer de todo.—Ella solo asintió.

Salí de la habitación, baje tres pisos y me dirigí a la morgue donde me encontré con Carlisle.

--Edward, que haces acá?—me preguntó mientras seguía llenando formas.

--Bella, me hizo ver que me corresponde asegurarme que Tanya tenga un descanso adecuado—le respondí y mi padre me regresó una sonrisa triste.

--Supuse que nos correspondía al no tener Tanya ninguna familia, en eso me encuentro precisamente, no sabía si tú te ibas a querer ocupar de eso después de todo lo que pasó—me pasó los papeles.

--Ni Bella, ni yo le guardamos rencor—le dije y el sonrió más tranquilo.—Tanya prefería ser cremada, era una mujer muy vanidosa, no quería que su cuerpo se descompusiera.

--Pienso que es lo mejor.

Entre los dos terminamos los arreglos para su servicio fúnebre, todo fue más fácil porque Tanya me tenía como persona responsable de ella como su la persona a la que debían contactar en caso de emergencia. Regresé a la habitación poco después de una hora , Bella se encontraba ya vestida con la ayuda de Rose y Alice que estaban con ella.

--Vamos a casa amor—le dije tomando su mano y ella solo sonrió.

* * *

Si… se que el capi es cortísimo para lo que acostumbro hacer. Pero este tema es algo fuerte para mí, por lo que este capítulo me costó mucho más que el de las fotografías. Un amigo mío murió hace muchos años por causa del mal que consume a la juventud de hoy en día, cedió a la presión de grupo y nunca volvió a ser el mismo, no hay nada peor que ver como las drogas destruyen poco a poco a una persona y no poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

Déjenme saber que piensan del capi. Ya quedan según mis cálculos 3 o 4 capis, pensé que serian más pero me equivoque. La historia que empecé a escribir para reemplazar a esta se llama Verdades Ocultas y Mentiras.

Mi amiga Jalice está escribiendo su primer fic se llama del Dolor a la Felicidad yo leí unos capis que son como cuando la historia va a la mitad del fic y me gustaron muchos, dense una vuelta.

Posiblemente mañana en la noche suba YBTM. Besitos


	40. Baby Shower

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, yo solo juego con la trama.

Millones de gracias por los reviews.! sorry por la demora ayer me dejaron a mi sobrinita y debo decir que me dejo molida u.u hacia tiempo que no cuidaba un bebe pequeño XD

* * *

**CAPITULO 39**

**BABY SHOWER**

**BPOV**

Edward me ayudo a subir a su auto, definitivamente íbamos a tener que empezar a usar el auto que me regalo por mi cumpleaños, había sido casi una odisea sentarme ahora que solo tenía poco menos de cinco meses de embarazo, así que no me quería imaginar cómo sería en unos meses más.

--Edward…¿cómo quedo mi auto?—le pregunté sin querer saber realmente la respuesta. Él acarició mi rodilla.

--El golpe fue bastante fuerte en la parte trasera, pero si te soy sincero, no quisiera ver ese auto en el estacionamiento de la casa, me traería demasiados recuerdos.—me dijo aferrándose a mi pierna, yo hubiera querido sostener su mano, pero el maldito yeso no se dejaba.

--Lo s-siento—le dije y no pude evitar que mis lágrimas se desbordaran por mis ojos. Sentí que el auto se detuvo.

--Bella, amor…no llores…--soltó su cinturón de seguridad y se ladeó para tomar mi rostro en sus manos, limpió mis lagrimas.—nada grave pasó, no tienes porque preocuparte, ahora vayamos a la casa que mañana es el funeral de Tanya—besó mi frente y volvió a acomodarse para poner el auto en marcha.

Este yeso era en verdad molestoso, Edward tuvo que ayudarme a cambiarme de ropa y ponerme el pijama, además me tuvo que ayudar a acostar. La casa estaba vacía cuando llegamos, tenía entendido que habían salido al cine para relajarse un poco después de todos los eventos de los últimos días. Dormí a su lado lo poco que quedaba de la tarde, me desperté ya caída la noche. Edward se veía tan pacifico mientras dormía, me levanté con dificultad y fui al baño.

Me sentía realmente mal, por haber hecho todo un lio…las fotografías eran graficas, solo recordarlas me hace querer devolver el estomago. La única foto que vi…Edward tenía su cara enterrada en la cara de Tanya…más que besándola parecía que se la estaba comiendo, ambos estaban sin camisa y allí lo perdí todo… no pude volver a pensar coherentemente, ni siquiera me atreví a mirar las fotos que seguían, sabía que si lo hacia ellas me perseguirían por mucho tiempo, eso es lo único que puedo agradecerle a Félix…que las ordenara de manera de que la menos fuerte estuviese en frente, porque dudo demasiado que Tanya las haya puesto así, seguramente ella las había ordenado de manera que la más chocante estuviese de primero…

Mi Edward… no lo había siquiera dejado decir una palabra para defenderse, había saltado a la peor conclusión de todas, sin escucharlo. En verdad le debía una enorme disculpa… Me miré al espejo y suspiré…me veía enorme…todos dicen que es debido a que son dos bebes en lugar de uno, pero yo siento que lucía como si tuviera ocho meses de embarazo en lugar de faltarme una semana para los cinco. Lo único que debía reconocer era que mi camisón de seda blanca era muy bonito y coqueto… Bueno ya tenía una idea para recompensar a Edward… solo espero que el plan me funcioné.

Salí con paso decidido del baño, él se había corrido casi hasta el borde de la cama cosa que me facilitó mucho todo lo que tenía pensado. Me arrodillé a su lado y me senté sobre mis talones.

Mis manos temblaron un poco, no sabía cómo Edward lo tomaría. Miré su rostro dormido y levanté la sabana que lo cubría…por suerte Edward no se había puesto sus bóxers. Su miembro estaba totalmente flácido, lo tomé con mi mano buena e hice un círculo en su glande con mi lengua. Moví mi mano hacia abajo dejándome espacio para jugar con mi lengua, lo metí en mi boca y lo saqué. En ese momento ya había dejado de estar flácido. Volví a meterlo y relajé mi garganta recodándome a mi misma que tenía que respirar por la nariz para poderlo llevar profundo.

--Dios, Bella!—lo escuche gemir bastante alto cuando lo introduje nuevamente hasta que golpeó la parte de atrás de mi garganta.

--Mmmm—fue lo único que pude decir contra su miembro mientras hacía que mi lengua se enroscara en él. Para mi satisfacción lo vi apretar las manos en las sabanas y echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Sabía que se estaba controlando, pero yo quería que él perdiera el control. Llevé mi mano de la base de su miembro a su saco y lo apreté ligeramente, obteniendo como recompensa que moviera sus caderas para embestir mi boca.

--Eres un pequeño diablillo y me estas matando con esa pequeña boca, creo que tengo que enseñarte a no ser tan traviesa, Sra. Cullen—jadeó aferrando sus manos en mi cabello evitando tocar mi frente mientras había empezando a embestir contra mi boca.

Eso es Edward, úsame para liberarte. La tristeza que he visto en tus ojos desde que te vi en el restaurante debe desaparecer, no puedo soportar ver sus hermosos ojos nublados por el dolor y saber que yo fui la causante de poner esa neblina en ellos. Me aseguré que mi lengua se enroscara cuando subía y mis dientes rastrillaran su miembro en el momento correcto, justo cuando bajaba

Unas pocas embestidas y descargo en mi boca mientras me llamaba, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que lo sentí caer su flujo directo en mi garganta y su voz rebotar contra las paredes.

En cuanto ambos recuperamos nuestra respiración se sentó en la cama y me ayudo a levantarme, acunó mi rostro y me miró a los ojos como buscando algo, lo vi soltar un gran suspiro.

--¿Por qué haces eso, amor?—me preguntó sacándome de base, me mordí el labio que si respondía con la verdad estaría en problemas…y serios… así que solo negué con la cabeza.—tonta…eres un pequeña tonta…--me sonrió antes de capturar mis labios con los suyos.

Su beso fue fuerte, demandante. En cuanto su lengua entró en mi boca sentí una ola de humedad viajar a mi entrepierna. Este hombre seria muerte, pero yo moriría como una mujer feliz.

Las manos de Edward se aferraron a mis caderas, levantando levemente mi camisón dejando mi parte inferior al descubierto ya que no estaba llevando bragas. Apretó mis nalgas y yo rompí el beso para jadear.

--No tienes que hacer nada por mi amor, nada, que no sea dejarme amarte y tenerte a mi lado para siempre—me dijo besando mi clavícula.

--Edward…yo…--empecé a decir, pero luego sentí que me mordía el hombro que no estaba cubierto por el cabestrillo.

--No digas nada amor…--me recostó con cuidado sobre mi brazo bueno y se recostó tras de mí besando mi espalda en cada lugar que el camisón dejaba descubierto.

Lo sentí acariciar mi piel bajo el camisón, acarició el pezón que estaba libre con su dedo pulgar. Jadeé cuando su mano libre levantó una de mis piernas y la puso sobre las de él, haciendo que su erección presionara mi centro desde atrás. Nunca antes habíamos hecho el amor de esta manera, pero supongo que contando con mi prominente barriga y mi brazo quebrado era la mejor manera.

--Te amo y quiero que borres de esa linda cabecita todo lo que te moleste—me dijo al oído antes de besarlo y empezar a empujar para entrar en mi.

--Yo también te amo…y lamento todo lo que paso—le dije sintiendo que iba a llorar, por lo visto él también lo sintió por que salió de mí y volvió a entrar marcando el ritmo, llevó su mano libre a mi clítoris y lo masajeó con su pulgar, haciéndome gemir su nombre.

Edward besaba y mordía mi espalda a la vez que entraba y salía de mí. Le decía lo mucho que lo amaba, al igual que él me lo decía a mí. Era una lástima que uno de mis brazos estuviera inmovilizado, y el otro estuviera presionado contra la cama. Edward que sostenía mi pierna sobre las suyas para usarla como apoyo.

Ambos llegamos al clímax casi al mismo tiempo, llamamos el nombre del otro antes de caer exhaustos. Edward acarició mi vientre y los bebes se movieron.

--Descansa amor, mañana tenemos un día pesado—me susurró escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

--Te amo…--le dije antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

La mañana fue caótica, tener que depender de alguien para tener que hacer prácticamente todo no es nada agradable para mí. Edward tuvo que ayudarme a bañar, vestir y desayunar.

El funeral de Tanya fue algo triste, casi no hubieron personas que asistieron a parte de toda nuestra familia. La caja donde estaban sus cenizas estaba coronada con flores blancas, Edward y Carlisle pensaron que le darían un sentimiento de la paz que nosotros esperábamos ella pudiera encontrar en la otra vida. Esme sugirió que esparciéramos sus cenizas en la playa y la lanzáramos al aire. Edward estuvo de acuerdo así que buscamos una playa que no fuera la de nuestra casa, sabía que él no quería un recuerdo permanente de Tanya aunque ya la hubiera perdonado.

La muerte de Tanya salió en todos los periódicos y canales de televisión, al igual que el encarcelamiento de James Victoria, lo acusaron de distribución de sustancias ilícitas y de abuso sexual hacia Irina, por lo visto Tanya había accedido de buena gana según las declaraciones de su "amiga", pero de todos modos fue acusado de homicidio en tercer grado por su muerte.

A los pocos días del funeral, Edward recibió la llamada del abogado de Tanya, donde le explicaba que ella no había cambiado el testamento que habían hecho mientras estaban juntos y que él heredaba la poca cantidad de dinero que tenía en una cuenta de ahorros. Edward sabía que ese era el dinero que Félix había pagado por las fotos, por lo que se lo devolvió. Cerrando de esa manera este capítulo de nuestra vida.

Navidad pasó con una gran celebración al igual que año nuevo, la casa estuvo hermosamente decorada y me bañaron con demasiados regalos. Cada vez estaba más enorme, me sentía como si estuviera en el cuerpo de otra persona.

--Tengo calor!—me quejé quitándome la cobija por tercera vez en la noche. Escuché la risa musical de Edward y lo miré entrecerrando mis ojos.

--Es normal amor—acarició mi rostro haciéndome que me relajara.—Mañana nos esperan para la clase de pre parto.

--Urg!—me volví a quejar, estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar.

--Que sucede amor?

--Quiero ir al baño—dije por decima vez en lo que iba de la noche y apenas eran las dos de la mañana. Como aun no me habían quitado el yeso no podía valerme por mi misma y eso me molestaba.—Y seguro ahora no me podré volver a dormir.

Edward me ayudo a levantarme por suerte ya no me ponía ropa interior para dormir, así podía al menos evitarme la vergüenza, de necesitar que me bajaran las bragas cada cinco minutos. Me lavé las manos y regresé caminando como pingüino a la cama.

--Vamos amor, déjame ayudarte a dormir—me dijo Edward con una sonrisa traviesa, haciendo que me sentara sobre sus caderas…y si pude volver a dormir…después de una hora.

Las clases al inicio estaban bien… hasta que me mostraron un video de un nacimiento. Yo estaba sentada en el suelo con mi espalda recostada contra el pecho de Edward.

--Yo tengo que hacer eso dos veces?—mi voz sonó bastante alta, casi como un chillido. Edward puso sus manos en mi vientre y empezó a acariciarlo.

--Sip…--me dijo y pude intuir una sonrisa en su voz.

El resto de la clase fue relajante, me enseñaron como respirar y como relajarme. Debía reconocer que Edward era un excelente compañero de clase. Estábamos a punto de llegar al auto cuando un dolor hizo que me doblara.

--Oh dios, Edward…--me quejé sujetando su brazo con fuerza.

--Bella, Bella amor te duele algo?—en verdad Sherlock? Lo miré mientras me sujetaba el estomago con fuerza.—Vamos de regreso al hospital.—me tomó en brazos y me volvió a entrar por las puertas de la sala de maternidad.

Me recostaron en una habitación y me conectaron a los monitores. Carlisle estuvo a mi lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

--Todo está bien Bella, son solo contracciones de Braxton Hicks, por lo general son indoloras—me sonrió.

--Carlisle…¿tú tienes útero?—le pregunté entrecerrando los ojos. Edward empezó a reír al ver la cara de asombro de su padre.

--No…--me dijo cautelosamente.

--Entonces no puedes saber si es o no doloroso que tu útero se contraiga—le solté enojada. Carlisle empezó a reír junto con Edward que no había parado de hacerlo. Ambos se ganaron una mirada mía haciéndolos callar de inmediato.

--Tienes toda la razón, querida. Fue muy insensato de mi parte—me besó la frente.—Tomate el resto del día con calma cariño y avísame si vuelves a sentir dolor—me sonrió y le susurró algo a Edward en el oído haciendo que ambos sonrieran antes de salir de la habitación.

Edward me ayudó a salir de la cama y me pasé el resto del día acostada como un gato. En dos semanas tenía que volver a ir a una firma de libros, por suerte Félix se había mantenido al margen. Edward y yo lo habíamos visto en la primera firma de libros casi un mes después del funeral de Tanya, pero no hizo ningún intento de acercarse a nosotros.

Esme, Alice y Rose estaban envueltas en toda la planeación del cuarto de los bebes, hacia unos pocos días que habían estos pequeños aprendido a patear y ahora yo era su pelota favorita.

--Te volvieron a patear?—me preguntó la aterciopelada voz de mi esposo que se inclinó y acarició el lugar donde tenía mi mano puesta.

--Yo creo que más que un partido de futbol estos niños toman clases de Thai Bo o karate. Me golpean tan seguido que creo que tuviera cinco niños dentro en lugar de dos—me quejé cuando sentí un golpe en mis costillas.

--Solo faltan poco más de dos meses—me dijo besándome levemente.—Ya viste el cuarto de los bebes que mi madre está terminando en la habitación junto a la nuestra?—me preguntó y yo asentí.

La habitación era hermosa, como aun no sabíamos el sexo de los bebes, el cuarto era neutro de un hermoso color verde claro con un mural de paisaje que la misma Esme pintó.

Las cunas eran idénticas de madera clara color camello, los juegos de sabanas de las cunas eran animalitos silvestres delicadamente estampados en la tela. Era simplemente hermoso.

--Parece que solo fue ayer que me enteré que estaba esperando—le dije acariciando a mis pequeños pateadores.

--El tiempo pasa volando—me besó la frente.—Ahora estas lista para tu baby shower?—me preguntó ayudándome a levantar y yo gruñí.

--No tengo opción—le dije dramáticamente. Mientras me envolvía en un abrazo.—Suspire y miré hacia abajo, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

--Qué sucede, amor?—me preguntó preocupado. Yo me sorbí la nariz.

--No me puedo ver los pies—sollocé lastimosamente.

--Oh amor…--dijo Edward suavemente, mientras me giraba para tratar de abrazarme, cosa que no era muy fácil con mi enorme vientre en medio de ambos.—Ahora es cuando más hermosa te vez, estas idéntica que cuando te vi en la playa la primera vez, solo que un poquito más redondeada—acarició mis cabellos.

--Todos te están esperando Bella!—gritó Alice desde la puerta.

--Vamos amor, todos te esperan—me tomó de la mano y bajamos las escaleras.

La sala estaba hermosa, había en la entrada de la casa una foto de Edward y mía sosteniendo mi vientre. No sabía cuando la tomaron pero era hermosa.

Saludé a todos los que estaban allí. Mi madre había venido con Phil, Ángela y Ben, al igual que Carmen, Eleazar y Sue. Edward invitó a Jessica porque dice que le apenaba no haberla invitado a la boda y que de todos modos ella es su secretaria, también habían unas enfermeras a las que había visto de pasada en mis idas al hospital. Aún seguía yendo cada miércoles a ver los niños de la sala pediátrica, solo que ya no me quedaba tanto tiempo como antes.

La mesa del bufet estaba decorada con pequeña copias de mis ultrasonidos en portarretratos arreglados en orden cronológico. En una sección cerca a donde estábamos sentados estaban todos los regalos que me habían traído.

Carlisle y los demás chicos estaban en un lugar apartado, alegando estar de acuerdo con lo que Emmett había dicho…según él en la sala habían demasiados estrógenos.

Hicieron todos los juegos que odiaba, vamos a ver qué tan grande es la pancita de Bella, es decir sé que estoy enorme pero no me lo tienen que recordar a cada momento. Edward sin embargo no se apartó de mí diciéndome lo hermosa que me veía y lo perfectamente redondeado que mi estomago estaba en estos casi siete meses.

Según él si me veían de espalda nadie podía decir que estaba embarazada, cada vez que Edward notaba que me sentía insegura, me besaba, me decía lo sexy que me veía y todas las cosas que me quería hacer cuando llegara la noche.

Me habían quitado el yeso hace dos días, pero Edward aun me seguía tratando como si lo tuviera puesto.

La comida estaba espectacular, bueno últimamente toda la comida estaba espectacular para mí, hacia meses que no tenia nauseas cosa que agradecía enormemente.

Lo más gracioso de la fiesta fue el concurso de quien se bebía un biberón con soda más rápido. Emmett y Jasper iban casi empatados, todos les prestábamos atención a ellos, estábamos tan entretenidos viéndolos que cuando Carlisle gritó en victoria.

--No se sientan mal por haber perdido contra su padre, es que él tiene mejor técnica—les dijo Esme palmeándoles la cabeza, haciendo que todos sus hijos incluyéndome a mí tembláramos cuando la vimos sonreír pícaramente.

Emmett acusó a Jasper de haberlo distraído y que por eso Carlisle les ganó.

--Creo que no quiero saber a qué se refiere—me susurró Edward y yo me solté a reír.

Cuando llegó el momento de los regalos, nos soltamos a reír, íbamos a tener que hacer muchas devoluciones, al final de la jornada quedamos con cuatro de cada cosa, cuatro cargueras, cuatro sillas de auto ya que Phil y mamá, no sabían del regalo de Edward y Charlie tampoco por lo que también nos regaló sillas de auto. Las de mamá y Phil eran azules, mientras las de Charlie eran rosadas ya que él estaba convencido que eran niñas.

--Sabes que Mike y yo empezamos a salir como en la escuela?—me dijo Jessica con voz chillona en un momento en el que Edward me había dejado sola.

--Que bueno por ustedes—le respondí buscando con la mirada a alguien que me pudiera salvar de una de las conversaciones de Jessica sobre Mike. Ya había tenido suficiente de ellas en la escuela.

--Sabes que es un doctor, al igual que Edward—me dijo mirando sus uñas.

--Así tenía entendido—le dije volviendo mi atención a mi paste de chocolate con relleno de dulce de leche.

Creo que tendría que decirle a Esme que la adoro, no había probado nada más celestial que esto.

--Vez que no eres la única que puede atrapar a un doctor—me dijo y casi me atoré con mi pastel. Le iba a responder cuando sentí los protectores brazos de mi esposo posarse sobre mi abultado vientre acariciándolo de la misma manera en que lo hacía en la foto.

--Disculpa que te robe a Bella, Jessica. Pero sus padres ya se retiran y se quieren despedir de ella.—le dijo apretándome contra su pecho colocando su cabeza sobre la mía.

--Claro Dr. Cullen—le sonrió coquetamente, yo solo quería rodar mis ojos pero me contuve.

Mis padres se despidieron de mí, pude ver que Charlie se estaba llevando bastante bien con Sue. Lo miré enarcando una ceja y pude verlo sonrojarse cuando me miró.

--Oh, por dios…creo que a Charlie le gusta Sue—le susurré a Edward cuando se hubieron marchado. Charlie se ofreció a darle un aventón Sue hasta su casa.

--Sip, me di cuenta de eso—me respondió Edward sonriendo.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde mi baby shower, Edward y yo acabábamos de tener una sesión de pasión. Hemos tenido que perfeccionar otras posiciones ya que no podíamos hacer la del misionero por mi prominente barriga. Así que esta noche, lo monté como si él fuera un potro salvaje en el sofá que teníamos en la habitación.

--Entonces mañana no podrás venir a almorzar—le dije abrazándolo aun sin dejarlo salir de mi.

--No amor tengo una cirugía algo complicada mañana temprano y luego tengo varias consultas. Me saltaré la hora del almuerzo atendiendo pacientes para poder salir a tiempo para nuestra clase de pre parto.—me beso la frente. Y yo solté un suspiro.

--Se que estoy siendo tonta, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, no quiero estar lejos de ti…--me queje como niña pequeña.—No te puedo acompañar al hospital?—Escuche su musical risa.

--No tiene nada de qué preocuparte, amor. No dejaré que nada te pase.—me besó los labios lentamente y lo sentí volver a crecer en mi interior cuando nuestras lenguas se enroscaron.

--Por lo visto alguien está listo para continuar—le murmuré al oído antes de mordérselo.

--Eso es culpa tuya, por ser tan endemoniadamente irresistible—me murmuró antes de tomar mis caderas y volver a comenzar donde terminamos.

Me desperté cuando eran casi las diez de la mañana, bajé a la cocina donde había una nota pegada en la nevera, donde Esme me decía que había salido con Rose y Alice, pero que regresarían antes del medio día y que mi desayuno estaba en el horno. Gracias a los cielos que tenía una suegra que era casi como mi madre.

Uno de los pequeños me golpeo cerca del ombligo, el cual ya se me había salido y era motivo de burla de Emmett alegando que por mis bebes serian varones porque se les había salido su cosita por mi barriga. Cada vez que Emmett estaba cerca palmeaba mi vientre y empujaba mi ombligo con su dedo índice.

Estaba tranquila comiendo mis waffles cuando sentí una segunda patada seguida por una tercera que casi me dejo sin aire.

--Están bastante inquietos mis amores—les dije suavemente mientras acariciaba los tres puntos donde me habían golpeado.

Me levanté para llevar mis platos al fregador cuando un dolor atravesó la parte baja de mi espalda.

--Maldición!—chillé soltando el plato que se rompió en miles de pedazos.—Ahora no… es muy pronto…--caminé hasta la escalera con cuidado cuando llegué al primer escalón otro dolor me atravesó. Necesitaba que alguien llegara pronto… necesitaba a Edward. Empecé a moverme y llegue al teléfono de la sala, marqué el numero de Edward y no lo respondía. Volví a llamarlo al menos unas cinco veces y seguía sin respuesta.

Respiré tratando de calmarme como me habían enseñado en las clases. Marqué el teléfono de Esme y me tiró al buzón de mensajes en cuanto sonó, intente con el de Alice y el Rose obteniendo los mismos resultados.

Me levanté para buscar mis llaves, si no conseguía a nadie yo misma me iría al hospital. Otro dolor aun más fuerte me hizo casi caer de rodillas. Y al fin cuando me pude relajar mis dientes que estaban fuertemente apretados, pude escuchar un sonido que me reconfortó… un auto.

* * *

Dun, dum, dunnnnnnn(8) Qué? No me miren así u.u les dejo lo que sigue para el próximo capítulo.

Besitos y déjenme saber que les pareció. Faltan dos capis y terminamos T_T


	41. Nacimientos

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y los añado a mi trama, solo recibo de pago los comentarios que me dejan, así que no demandar a la pobre de yo XD

Sorry por la demora, esta semana ha sido de locos para mí. Hice mi primer lemmon en ingles para ayudar a una amiga que lo necesitaba para su fic, termine la historia de halloween que les quería regalar, demasiadas noticias de Luna Nueva por traducir…en fin acá esta lo que están esperando.

* * *

**CAPITULO 40**

**NACIMIENTOS**

--Belly Buuuu, ya llegué— ¿Dios, por qué tenía que ser él?

--Emmett, ayuda!—lo llamé cuando volví a sentir que mi vientre se tensaba.

--¿Qué tienes?—me preguntó frenético.

--Necesito a tu hermano ahora!—le gruñí.—Los bebes ya vienen y no pretendo dar a luz sin mi esposo.—respiré para tratar de relajarme.

--¿Ya lo llamaste por teléfono?—chilló. Lo miré entrecerrando mis ojos y lo vi como trago en seco.—A las chicas?...parece que sí—supongo que mi cara lo decía todo.

--Quiero ir al hospital ahora! Y por tu bien quiero que tu hermano me este esperando en la entrada—Respiré…recuérdalo Bella, inhala, exhala.

--Y tienes que ir ahora, ahora?—como para responder su pregunta un liquido caliente bajo por mis piernas.

--EMMETT CULLEN, LLÉVAME AL HOSPITAL AHORA…O ME ENCARGARÉ QUE NO TENGAS CON QUE TENER HIJOS PROPIOS—Abrió mucho los ojos y me cargó para empezar a caminar—A donde me llevas?—le gruñí, Oh cielos como duele esto…

--Me dijiste que te llevara al hospital—me dijo con un hilo de voz deteniéndose en seco.

--Necesito mi cartera, algo que ponerme en los pies no pretendes que vaya descalza y también la bolsa del hospital que está en la mecedora del cuarto de los bebes. —me miró como en trance— ¡AHORA!—empezó a caminar conmigo aun en brazos—BÁJAME!!—mi humor no estaba mejorando y los dolores empeorando.

En cuanto me dejo en el suelo salió corriendo y yo deje descansar mi frente sobre el respaldo del sofá y volví a marcar el teléfono de Edward. Cerré el teléfono frustrada.

--Estos zapatos?—preguntó Emmett que venía cargando con mi cartera, el bolso de los bebes y unos zapatos de tacón….uno, dos, tres..Respira Bella, respira nunca has sido una persona violenta y no se vale dejar viuda a Rosalie.

--Vámonos Emmett—dije tratando de sonar tranquila. — Podrías darme mi abrigo que está en el armario junto a la puerta?—al menos así no tendría que ir al hospital en un camisón mojado.

--Voy al carro a dejar las cosas y vengo a buscarte--Corrió al armario y trajo tres diferentes abrigos, para salir corriendo como un loco con las bolsas y los zapatos a su auto.

Esto no debería estar sucediendo así. Edward, debería estar aquí conmigo, no su hermano. Él debería estar aquí tranquilizándome y ni siquiera responde su celular.

--Bells, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Te duele algo?—lo miré—bueno te duele algo que no te debería doler?—yo negué, no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando.

--Quiero a Edward aquí…--dije sollozando. Emmett me tomó en brazos y se dirigió a su auto.

--Tranquila hermanita, ya lo llamaremos desde el auto…llamaste a Carlisle?—yo negué aun sollozando cuando me sentó en el asiento del pasajero, se me había olvidado completamente Carlisle.

Emmett dio la vuelta para subirse al auto y ya tenía el teléfono al oído.

--Tranquila Bellita, Emmett lo tiene todo bajo control—me dijo poniendo a andar el vehículo y dejó el teléfono en el dispositivo de manos libres, mientras repicaba sin obtener respuesta.

--Lamentooo..OU!—me quejé cuando otra contracción me golpeó. Me sostuve del tablero del auto, tratando de respirar…estas malditas clases no me habían servido de nada.

--Maldición respondan el maldito teléfono—se quejó mirando el teléfono que seguía sonando.— Quítate del camino, idiota!—gritó por la ventana mientras tocaba la bocina.

--Emmett?—preguntó la voz de Carlisle desde el teléfono.

--Al fin contesta alguien demonios, para que tienen teléfonos si no los responden, hemos llamado desde hace unos treinta minutos y nada que responden dónde estabas metido?—balbuceo enojado.

--Concéntrate!—le recriminé mientras acariciaba mi vientre tratando de relajarme antes de la siguiente contracción que debía llegar en pocos segundos.

--Bella?. ¿Qué sucede? Emmett, háblame!—le exigió su padre.

--Bella, para el hospital los bebes!—dijo antes de volver a sonar la bocina.—Quién te enseño a manejar imbécil, quítate del camino que tengo apuro!—volvió a gritar por la ventana.

--Emmett, no te entiendo, podrías tratar de calmarte y hablar más claro.

--Carlisle, rompí fuente, las contracciones son cada vez más seguidas y quiero a Edward—dije entre lagrimas…estaba demasiado emocional.

--Edward esta en el quirófano aun, trataré que lo llamen, te espero en la entrada de urgencias. En cuanto tiempo llegas Emmett?—le preguntó Carlisle.

--Estoy afuera!—gritó Emmett, bajándose del auto de un salto. La llamada se desconectó en ese momento.—Necesito una camilla, una enfermera o lo que sea! Mis sobrinos están por tener a mi hermanita!—lo escuche gritar atreves de las puerta de vidrio del hospital. No pude evitar sonreír al verlo pasar su mano por la cabeza y rascársela antes de correr y pasar a la enfermera que venía con una silla de ruedas.

Emmett abrió la puerta de atrás y puso mis maletas, cartera y zapatos en la silla de ruedas y se la quitó a la enfermera para entrar corriendo de regreso al hospital llamando a Carlisle con voz en cuello.

La enfermera se soltó a reír mientras me ayudaba a bajar del auto. Justo en ese momento me llegó otra contracción y me sostuve de ella. Me trajeron otra silla de ruedas justo cuando Carlisle llegó a mi lado.

--Cada cuanto las contracciones Bella?—me preguntó tomando mi mano.

--Cada cinco minutos aproximadamente me empezaron hace poco más de una hora, no había nadie en casa y Edward no contesta el teléfono—le dije sorbiéndome la nariz.

--Tranquila, ya mande a que le pusieran un mensaje. En el quirófano no puede tener el celular, así que seguro lo tiene en su casillero.—me dijo de manera paternal acariciando mi cabeza.--¿Dónde está Emmett?—preguntó mirando a todos lados.

--Su hijo tomó todas las bolsas de su nuera y las puso en la silla de ruedas para luego salir corriendo.—le dijo la enfermera riendo. Carlisle solo sacudió su cabeza y le pidió al camillero que por favor estacionara el auto de Emmett.

Estábamos a punto de entrar al elevador cuando otra contracción aun más fuerte me golpeo.

--Respira Bella, pronto pasará—me dijo esperando a que la contracción me pasara antes de entrar al elevador.

--Quiero a Edward!—lloriqueé como una niña pequeña. Carlisle, me miro compasivamente, me iba a decir algo seguro que para tranquilizarme cuando escuché la voz que había anhelado desde que me desperté.

--Bella!—gritó Edward y lo vi venir corriendo hacia mí, aun todo vestido de verde de pies a cabeza, no se había quitado siquiera el cubre boca. Lo abracé en cuanto se agachó a mi altura.—ya estoy aquí amor, lo siento tanto. Estaba llamando a casa me pasaron mi teléfono diciendo que había sonado mucho y me di cuenta de la cantidad de llamadas, en ese instante me encontró Emmett.—me susurró al oído.

--Tengo miedo—le confesé aferrándome a él y quitándole el cubre bocas, necesitaba ver con claridad su rostro.

--Estoy contigo, ya no tienes nada que temer—me besó los labios antes de tomar la silla de ruedas de manos de Carlisle y meterme al elevador.

En cuanto llegamos a la habitación Edward me ayudó a ponerme una de las batas del hospital y recostarme en la cama, Carlisle me conecto a todos los monitores y luego se puso unos guantes. Edward sostuvo mi mano.

--Esto te va a incomodar, pero solo será unos segundos.—me dijo antes de meterme la mano, era la sensación más incomoda que he tenido en mi vida y debo agregar que también dolorosa.—Bien rompiste fuente pero apenas tienes unos tres centímetros de dilatación, esto va a tomar unas horas.

--Bells!—entró Emmett a la habitación-- porque no te subiste a la silla de ruedas cuando llego?—me acusó y yo no sabía si reírme o darle un golpe.

--Creo que la razón es que tú tiraste todo lo que trajimos y saliste corriendo como si el diablo te persiguiera—le dije.

--Tu me dijiste que querías ver al bueno para nada de mi hermano, así que te fui a llevar a buscarlo, solo que cuando lo encontré tu no estabas conmigo—frunció el ceño y luego se puso a reír.—Esta será una historia genial para contarle a Emmettsito cuando lo tengas—dijo sentándose en una silla y encendiendo el televisor del cuarto.

--Emmett, por última vez te digo que ninguno de mis hijos se llamará así.—le dijo Edward tajante.

--Eso ya lo veremos—le dijo justo cuando otra contracción me llegó. Edward me hizo sentarme al borde de la cama y se paró en medio de mis piernas. Frotó en círculos la parte baja de mi espalda mientras yo dejaba descansar mi cabeza en su pecho.

Pasamos en esa posición largo tiempo, cada vez que una contracción venia, Edward me decía lo mucho que me amaba y lo bien que estaba manejando la situación. Cuando la maquina avisaba que ya estaba por terminar la contracción me daba aliento diciéndome que faltaba poco.

Carlisle me revisaba mi progreso una hora después.

--Bien Bella ya tienes casi cuatro centímetros, quieres una epidural?—me preguntó.

--Por favor…--supliqué no creo que aguantara mucho más.

--Bien déjame llamar al anestesiólogo.—me dijo antes de salir.

--Falta poco, cariño, después de la epidural todo será más sencillo.—me besó los cabellos.

--Eso espero…--le susurré.—No me gustan los hospitales…--empecé a decir al momento que la habitación se llenó de personas. Jasper le tenía una mano puesta en el hombro a Alice para calmarla, Rosalie regañaba a Emmett de por no llamarlas en cuanto me trajo al hospital, Esme acariciaba mi cabello.

Carlisle los hizo salir a todos cuando regresó con el anestesiólogo.

--Bella, amor. Trata de colocar tu espalda como si fueras un gatito estirándose—traté de hacer lo que me pedía. Sentí que me abrían la parte de atrás de la bata, me pegué mucho más al pecho de Edward, tratando de no pensar.—No te muevas para nada amor, respira profundo—puso una mano en mi nuca y me atrajo más hacia él. Me frotaron algo frio en la columna y sentí una pequeña presión.—tranquila ya casi terminan, viene una contracción, respira, lo estás haciendo muy bien estoy muy orgulloso de ti.—me murmuró al oído, traté de hacer todo lo que me pedía.

--Listo señora Cullen, en breve se sentirá mucho mejor.—me dijo un amable doctor que parecía tener unos cuantos años más que Carlisle.

--Gracias—le susurré recostándome en la cama.

--Te duele?—me preguntó Edward al cabo de unos minutos, sentí la familiar tensión en mi vientre pero no me dolió.

--Nop…gracias Carlisle…te dije que te quiero?—le sonreí a mi suegro y él me devolvió una sonrisa—Le voy a poner a uno de mis hijos tu nombre—murmuré ya casi adormilada.

--Gracias pequeña, yo también te quiero ahora duerme un poco para que descanses, te toca trabajar bastante en unas horas.—me dijo palmeando mi cabeza.

--Edward…--me mordí el labio y me corrí en la cama para darle espacio. Él me sonrió y se subió a mi lado envolviéndome con sus brazos, cerré los ojos contenta de tenerlo a mi lado.

Cada cierto tiempo Carlisle me despertaba, me dijo que me tenía que poner una droga llamada pitocin porque el trabajo de parto se me había empezado a detener. El hecho que mi suegro me tuviera que inyectar en las nalgas ya no me molestaba tanto como antes, total…ya me había visto demasiado como para preocuparme por eso en este momento.

Me sentía cansada, así que cada vez que las incomodas contracciones aparecían solo me aferraba a Edward y trataba de seguir durmiendo.

Según lo poco que podía escuchar mi madre estaba alterada porque no conseguía un vuelo, Renee lo tenía todo planeado para venir a visitarme en mes y medio, cosa que ella estuviera aquí para cuando me llegara el momento. Charlie estaba consiguiendo a su asistente Mark para que se ocupara de todo mientras conseguía un vuelo. Garrett tenía el avión llevando unos altos ejecutivos de la fundación a una convención en Nueva York, así que no podíamos hacer que diera media vuelta para que cruzara el país a buscar a mis padres.

Edward había borrado toda mi preocupación sobre el parto prematuro, me explico que los embarazos múltiples por lo general no llegan a termino ya que el útero solo está diseñado para un bebe, por lo tanto cuando los niños completan el peso de un feto de nueve meses inicia labor de parto. A demás que con todas las inyecciones de corticoesteroides para madurarles los pulmones no hay nada que temer ya que muchos bebes nacen sietemesinos sin presentar complicaciones.

La noche empezó a caer y Edward no se había separado de mí aunque le pedí que fuera a comer algo, pero me dijo que comería cuando yo tuviera permiso de comer, cosa que no pasaría hasta después del parto. Definitivamente no me merecía un hombre tan perfecto como él.

--Bella, te vamos a llevar al quirófano, es casi hora—me dijo Carlisle suavemente.

--¿Quirófano? ¿ Por qué? ¿Qué va mal?—empecé a entrar en pánico.

--Tranquila, amor. Es solo por seguridad, el primer bebe está en buena posición pero no sabemos cómo vendrá el segundo bebe es mejor estar en el quirófano por cualquier eventualidad—Edward acarició mis cabellos tratando de calmarme.

-¿-Tu estarás conmigo?—le pregunte asustada.

--¿Dónde más podría estar? Estar a tu lado es mi lugar…--me besó los labios—Todo saldrá bien te lo prometo, van a haber dos pares de todo, dos pares de instrumentista, enfermeras y pediatras para atenderlos en cuanto lleguen a este mundo.—asentí un poco más relajada.

Esme, Rose y Alice me dieron un beso antes de que me metieran al área restringida que daba a los quirófanos. Emmett y Jasper me dijeron que me diera prisa para que ellos pudieran jugar con sus sobrinos.

Afuera del quirófano había unas enormes puertas. Edward desapareció por una regresando con nuevas ropas de cirugía tapándole su hermoso cabello broncíneo. Me dio un último beso antes de ponerse el cubre bocas. Respiré profundamente tratando de calmarme, cosa que no me era nada fácil.

Tantos pensamientos empezaron a invadir mi mente, ¿sería una buena madre? ¿Podría cuidar a dos pequeñitos?¿ Nacerían sanos? Otra contracción me llegó y con esta unas ganas enormes de pujar.

--Bella, vamos a entrar—me dijo Carlisle completamente vestido de cirujano, apretando los dedos de mis pies bajo las mantas, dándose cuenta de mi predicamento—todo saldrá bien, hija.

Entramos al quirófano, que resultó ser una habitación con demasiada luz, había muchas personas vestidas como Carlisle y Edward. Dejaron mi cama en la mitad y me ayudaron a pasarme una mesa con estribos, volviendo a colocar todos los monitores a los que he estado conectada desde que llegué. Levantaron la parte de atrás de la mesa de manera que quedé prácticamente sentada.

--Urg, Edward!, necesito pujar—le dije apretado los dientes para no hacerlo.

--Tranquila amor, ya todo está listo, déjame ayudarte a colocar tus piernas en los estribos.-me dijo yendo al final de la mesa y poniendo mis pies en su lugar. En una esquina podía ver dos incubadoras y dos hombres que parecían doctores junto con dos enfermeras.

--Listo Bella, vamos a darle la bienvenida a estos dos pequeñitos—me dijo Carlisle sentándose al final de la mesa justo en medio de mis piernas y levantando mí bata haciendo que de inmediato mi cara se volviera muy roja.

--Si siente cualquier dolor me avisa para pasarle más epidural, solo debe sentir presión pero no dolor —me dijo el anestesiólogo que estaba sentado a un lado de mi cabeza. Yo asentí y apreté la mano de Edward en busca de confort.

--Cuando venga la próxima contracción puja con todas tus fuerzas hasta que yo te diga que te detengas—me dijo Carlisle.

--Edward…--susurré muy asustada.

--Estoy aquí; todo saldrá bien—quitó un mechón de cabello que se había escapado a la cola que me había hecho Rose.—¿Preparada?—me preguntó mirando los monitores sabiendo que la contracción estaba por llegar. Yo asentí y empecé a pujar en cuanto sentí la ya familiar presión.—Vamos Bella, dos, tres. Baja tu mentón y descánsalo sobre tu pecho, ocho, nueve, diez.

Pasaron casi veinte minutos de pujos y yo sentía como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

--Vamos Bella ya casi, en la próxima debemos ver la cabeza, lo estás haciendo muy bien hija—me dijo Carlisle cuando descanse mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward por unos segundos.

--Amor, otra con todas tus fuerzas y podrás descansar—me besó la frente—eres una mujer excepcional cielo no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti—dijo justo cuando empezó la siguiente contracción.

--Dos, tres, cuatro. Le veo la cabeza, vaya que tiene cabello!—exclamó emocionado Carlisle—siete, ocho, nueve diez—y un ardor espantoso se hizo presente en mi parte femenina—no pujes Bella, solo respira por la boca estamos en el anillo de fuego*--hice lo que me pidió—la cabeza está afuera oh dios, tiene más cabello que tu cuando naciste Edward!.

--Ve...—le dije a Edward que se movía nervioso a mi lado—ve y regresa antes de la siguiente contracción—le repetí. Ver a Edward mirar la escena fue algo muy conmovedor su rostro se iluminó y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos. Regresó a mi lado casi enseguida.

--Solo una más Bella y este bebe llegara al mundo—me avisó mi suegro.

--Ahora—me dijo Edward e hice un último esfuerzo antes de escuchar el sonido más hermoso que había oído, el llanto de mi bebe.

--¡Es un varón!—exclamó Carlisle—ven a cortar el cordón hijo.

Edward así lo hizo y Carlisle me puso el pequeño en el pecho.

--Hola Edward…--le dije con voz quebrada—soy tu mamá…--acaricié su carita estaba todo lleno de algo blanco y un poco de sangre.

--Tengo que llevármelo, Bella—me dijo una voz que reconocí como la de Eleazar, tomando al bebe y llevándoselo a una mesa donde vi que empezaron a limpiarlo.

--Gracias---me susurró Edward, quien tenía lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Levantó un poco su cubre bocas para darme un beso. Fuimos separados por un sonido extraño que antes no estaba. Edward miró los monitores y pude ver en sus verdes ojos la preocupación escrita.

--Bella, tengo que hacerte una cesárea de urgencia el otro bebe no se posiciona y está teniendo desaceleración en su ritmo cardiaco—mientras Carlisle me decía esto ya estaba recostada sobre mi espalda y había una gran tela celeste cubriendo mi cuerpo desde un poco más abajo de mis pechos impidiéndome la visión de lo que sucedía al otro lado. Mis brazos fueron amarrados de manera extendida.

--Edward!!—empecé a respirar rápido por el miedo que empezó a envolverme.

--Tranquila todo estará bien, Charles estará bien...--me susurró pero pode ver el miedo en sus ojos antes que lo ocultara.

--Estoy empezando a cortar Bella—me dijo Carlisle y sentí una presión en la parte baja de mi abdomen. No pasó un minuto y escuché un segundo llanto.— Es otro varón…Edward, creo que debes venir a ver esto—le dijo con asombro y mí respiración se agitó. Edward fue rápidamente al lado de su padre y lo perdí de vista, otro médico tenía a Charles y se lo llevó junto al pequeño Edward.

--Bella…--dijo Edward después que pasaron unos segundos.

--¿Encontraron algo mal en mí?—les pregunte asustada de la respuesta.

--Renesmee—dijo Edward casi con veneración, no entendí a lo que se refería hasta que lo vi con el bebe más pequeño he visto jamás, no era ni la mitad de sus hermanos. –Pequeño Edward lo siento, pero tu hermana necesita más la incubadora que tú…--Eleazar sacó a Edward de la incubadora y lo trajo hacia mí.

--Pero…¿cómo?...—dije cuando al fin encontré mi voz. La enfermera me soltó uno de los brazos y Eleazar lo puso sobre mi pecho.

--Es un caso que no pasa muy frecuente se llama gemelo escondido, sus hermanos se desarrollaron en una bolsa sobre la de ella, por eso no la podíamos ver en los ultrasonidos. Solo una vez cuando estábamos en Forks nos pareció ver otro saco, pero cuando volvimos a revisar no lo encontramos así que lo dimos por un diagnostico errado en ese tiempo—me dijo Carlisle, quien no podía evitar que se notara la emoción de su voz.—Estas lista Bella, ahora solo descansa.

--¿Puedo ver a Charles Carlisle? ¿Cómo está Renesmee?—le pregunté a Edward quien aun trabajaba con la pequeña.

--Claro, en un segundo solo déjanos terminar de limpiarte y te llevaremos de regreso a la habitación trata de no hablar mucho, para que no tengas nauseas y te lastimes los puntos. Fue una incisión muy pequeña, podrás usar los bikinis que Alice te obligue a ponerte sin problemas—me bromeó dándome un beso en la frente. –Gracias-- me susurró antes de ir a las incubadoras.

--Es hora que conozcan a mamá—dijo Edward con voz rota mientas empujaba la incubadora de Renesmee y una enfermera la de Charles.

Los tres tenían el color de cabello de Edward, tal como lo pedí…estaban rojos, pero Charles y Renesmee tenían su cabecita redonda mientras la de Edward estaba un poco cónica, según leí en un libro de bebes eso es por pasar el canal de parto.

Edward besó el tope de mi cabeza y ambos miramos a nuestros tres hijos.

--Hola pequeñitos…bienvenidos al clan Cullen—les susurré entre lágrimas.

* * *

*anillo de fuego: se le dice al momento en que la cabeza del bebe esta coronando la vagina de la madre, se le llama así porque es una sensacion como si te quemaras con fuego...

Siiiiiiiiiiiiii eran tresssssssssssss, ustedes hacen imposible guardar un secreto jajajaja. Espero que les haya gustado, mañana tenemos el corazón de Edward.

Todas las que creían que el del auto era Félix….sorry no estoy tan loca. Les gustó como se comportó el tío Em?

Besos y déjenme saber que les pareció.


	42. Nuevas vidas

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.

Este capi es desde el POV de Edward y es un bono antes del capi final. Verán desde su perspectiva como fue el parto, así que sorry por algunos diálogos repetidos. También verán como los Cullen reciben la noticia de Renesmee.

Millones de gracias a los que me han acompañado durante el viaje que inicié con este fic. Siendo mí bebé por ser el primero que empecé a escribir le tengo un apego sentimental. Quiero darles las gracias a los que se tomaron segundos de su tiempo para decirme aunque sea una palabra en sus reviews, no saben lo mucho que han significado para mí. Los que me han puestos en sus favoritos y sus alertas, pero no comentan, de igual manera les doy las gracias.

* * *

**CAPITULO 41**

**NUEVAS VIDAS**

Mi pobre ángel estaba preocupada, estaba ansiosa. Era normal del último trimestre. Le di un beso en los labios de manera muy cuidadosa para no despertarla. Acaricié su prominente vientre antes de levantarme del suelo donde estaba arrodillado, me paré en la puerta y la miré por última vez, deseando que el día pasara lo suficientemente rápido para volver a verla y tenerla en mis brazos.

Llegué al hospital en menos de veinte minutos a esta hora no había trafico, aun ni siquiera el sol se había empezado a asomar. Deje todas mis cosas en mi casillero y me vestí con mis ropas de cirugía, la operación seria complicada, pero esperaba terminarla antes del medio día.

--Edward, ya tenemos todo listo, el paciente está empezando a ser sedado—me dijo Eleazar.

--Perfecto entonces empecemos—le dije mientras me terminaba de lavar las manos, la enfermera colocó los guantes en mis manos y me giré a ver a Jaime.

--Jaime, soy el doctor Cullen, vamos a removerte la bolita que te está molestando—le dije al niño y el asintió.

Me puse a examinar las placas del CAT mientras el anestesiólogo lo terminaba de dormir.

--Bueno compañeros tenemos la extracción de un tumor benigno en el submaxilar derecho. —les dije a los médicos internos de pregrado.

La operación fue delicada, traté de hacer la incisión lo más pequeña posible, pero me encontré con que la masa era un poco más grande de lo que mostraban las tomografías y estaba adherida a una glándula salival.

Había pensado que la operación me llevaría solo tres horas pero ya eran casi las doce del día.

--Doctor Cullen, su teléfono prácticamente no ha dejado de sonar desde hace casi una hora—me dijo una de las enfermeras de cirugía. Levanté mi mirada preocupado enseguida por Bella.

--Llama a tu casa Edward, yo me encargo de terminar, ya extrajiste la masa yo me encargo de lo demás—me dijo Eleazar.

Salí del quirófano después de limpiarme, mi celular decía que tenía quince llamadas de la casa. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado para que me hayan llamado tanto? Tiene que ser algo relacionado con Bella. Marqué el teléfono de casa sin tener respuesta, luego intente con el teléfono de Bella obteniendo el mismo resultado.

--EDWARD! EDWARD!—escuché la voz de Emmett gritar antes de verlo correr hacia mí con una silla de ruedas.—Los bebes aquí, vez Belly Buu te dije que lo…Belly Bu?—miró a la silla de ruedas como si estuviera dándose cuenta de algo.

--Emmett, ¿Dónde esta Bella?—le pregunté tratando de calmarme.

--El auto, la traje, la silla, papá y tú. Ella quiere verte, los bebes—dijo casi sin aliento. Yo empecé a correr sin dejarlo terminar, Bella debía estar aun en el auto justo en la entrada de urgencias.

Cuando doblé la esquina que me llevaba justo a los elevadores, la vi doblada sobre su vientre mientras Carlisle sostenía la silla de ruedas.

--¡Bella!—la llamé y corrí hacia. En cuanto llegué me arrodillé a su lado abrazándola, ella estaba bien, pero se veía muy asustada-- ya estoy aquí amor, lo siento tanto. Estaba llamando a casa me pasaron mi teléfono diciendo que había sonado mucho y me di cuenta de la cantidad de llamadas, en ese instante me encontró Emmett.

--Tengo miedo—me susurró mientras me quito el cubre bocas, acariciando mi rostro.

--Estoy contigo, ya no tienes nada que temer—la besé con todo el amor que sentía y empujé su silla de ruedas al elevador. Carlisle me dio una mirada reconfortante y yo lo agradecí, ahora mismo no estaba actuando como médico, sino como un padre y un marido preocupado.

En cuanto entramos a la habitación saqué una bata estéril del armario y la ayude a cambiarse la pijama, la pobre no traía siquiera zapatos, me imagino que el pobre Emmett no tuvo tiempo de nada. En cuanto mi padre la conecto a dos monitores fetales y comprobé que todo iba normal respiré tranquilo. Le tomé la mano a mi ángel sabiendo lo incomodo que pueden ser los exámenes vaginales.

Después que Carlisle la revisó y confirmó que había roto fuente; Emmett entró a la habitación viéndose bastante estresado, luego me explicó que una enfermera lo obligo a tomarse algo para que se relajara antes de dejarlo venir a la habitación.

Emmett siguió hablando tonterías hasta que se entretuvo con un juego de futbol americano.

Frotaba la espalda de mi esposa cada vez que una contracción le llegaba. No me bastaban solo las palabras para decirle lo orgulloso que me sentía de ella y lo mucho que la amaba. Las contracciones eran muy intensas pero ella las manejaba con sus respiraciones.

Mi padre le ofreció una epidural y Bella la tomó sin dudarlo, el resto de mi familia llego poco después que Carlisle se marchó a buscar el anestesiólogo, mi madre estaba preocupada pero trataba de no demostrarlo, Alice estaba más que emocionada, Rose lo estaba de igual manera solo que ella estaba un poco más relajada. Jasper y Emmett no paraban de hacer comentarios sobre todo lo que harían con los gemelos después que nacieran ya que ambos aseguraban que serian varones.

Carlisle regreso a los pocos minutos con el anestesiólogo se la aplicaron, a los pocos minutos ya Bella sentía el alivio de la droga mejorando notablemente su humor, cuando nos quedamos solos me pidió que me recostara con ella en la cama, subí con cuidado de no aplastar ningún cable y la envolví en mis brazos.

Bella, logró dormirse pero yo no podía atreverme a cerrar los ojos y que algo en los monitores empezaran a decir que algo iba mal sin que yo me diera cuenta enseguida. Carlisle la revisó por última vez antes de determinar que el trabajo de parto había empezado a detenerse, no había dilatado nada desde la última vez que la miró.

--Edward. Renee y Charlie no han podido conseguir un vuelo que los trajeran hoy mismo a California y la posibilidad de que Garrett los fuera a buscar estaba fuera de discusión, está llevando a los ejecutivos de la fundación a Nueva York—me dijo mi madre preocupada.

--No te preocupes Edward, yo me encargo de Charlie y Renee—me dijo Alice apretando mi mano, antes de salir con mi madre de la habitación.

Bella, estaba hablando en sueños sobre los bebes, podía ver que estaba preocupada, porque solo repetía "demasiado temprano." En cuanto se despertó, le explique todos avances médicos y le aseguré que nada malo le pasaría a nuestros hijos.

Mi esposa había insistido en que fuera a cenar, pero yo no me alejaría de ella ni un solo instante, yo debí haber estado en la casa cuando ella rompió fuente y no Emmett. Le comenté a mi madre mientras mi ángel estaba dormida que sentía que ya les había fallado a Bella y a mis hijos, pero ella me aseguró que nada era mi culpa, que yo no podía prever cuando ella entraría en labor de parto. Me sentí mucho mejor después de haber hablado con mi madre. Esme parecía saber exactamente que decir cada vez que uno de nosotros necesitaba un consejo.

Cuando mi padre anunció que ya Bella había completado la dilatación, mi cuerpo empezó a generar adrenalina, estaba nervioso, ansioso y asustado; pero no podía dejar que Bella se diera cuenta, yo debía ser la roca donde ella se apoyara.

Acaricié sus cabellos tratando de calmarla y le daba dulces besos para reconfortarla, pero al mismo tiempo lo hacía para reconfortarme a mí mismo.

Cuando me fui a poner ropas de cirugía estériles, le rogué a dios que todo saliera bien y que mis hijos llegaran sanos al mundo.

En cuanto estuvo lista en el quirófano me dijo que necesitaba pujar, la ayudé a poner sus piernas en los estribos, miré sobre mi hombro a Eleazar y a Alastir que serian los pediatras que recibirían a mis hijos, ambos son muy buenos amigos míos y excelentes pediatras.

--Cuando venga la próxima contracción puja con todas tus fuerzas hasta que yo te diga que te detengas—mi padre dijo las palabras que había estado esperando desde hace seis meses.

--Edward…--me susurró y su voz estaba quebrada.

--Estoy aquí; todo saldrá bien—le quité un mechón de cabello para calmarla, miré los monitores y supe que se acercaba la contracción.—¿Preparada?—le dije sin quitar mi vista de los aparatos--Vamos Bella, dos, tres. Baja tu mentón y descánsalo sobre tu pecho, ocho, nueve, diez.

Casi media hora después, mi padre dijo que la cabeza asomaría en cualquier momento.

--Amor, otra con todas tus fuerzas y podrás descansar—le besé la frente—eres una mujer excepcional cielo no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti—le dije cuando la próxima contracción llego.

--Dos, tres, cuatro. Le veo la cabeza, vaya que tiene cabello!—exclamó emocionado Carlisle—siete, ocho, nueve diez, no pujes Bella, solo respira por la boca estamos en el anillo de fuego, la cabeza está afuera oh dios, tiene más cabello que tu cuando naciste Edward!.—los pies me picaban por ir a ver la cabeza del bebe, pero le había dicho a Bella que siempre estaría a su lado.

--Ve...—me dijo mirándome con una media sonrisa—ve y regresa antes de la siguiente contracción—no tuvo que repetírmelo dos veces, en cuanto vi la mata rojiza de cabello que cubría la cabeza del bebe, mi respiración se detuvo, siempre me he maravillado con el milagro del nacimiento, pero esto era algo más. Estaba a punto de convertirme en padre. Regresé al lado de mi esposa y la tomé de la mano para la recibir juntos a nuestro primer hijo.

--Ahora—le dije y solo pujó unos segundos antes de escuchar el llanto de mi bebe, el bebe que me ha dado la mujer que más he amado en la vida.

--¡Es un varón!—exclamó Carlisle—ven a cortar el cordón hijo.

Corté el cordón de Edward y miré a mi padre que tenía una mirada de orgullo. Le entregamos el pequeño a Bella, para que lo viera antes de tenérselo que dar a Eleazar.

--Hola Edward…--le dijo con voz quebrada—soy tu mamá…--verla acariciar el rostro de nuestro hijo fue la cosa más tierna que he visto en la vida. Eleazar me palmeó el hombro a manera de felicitación, yo sequé rápidamente las pocas lágrimas de alegría que habían rodado por mis mejillas. Eleazar tomó a mi hijo de brazos de su madre y al mirar la pequeña persona que Bella y yo había creado juntos, me hizo comprender que no cambiaria ninguno de los sucesos que nos han traído a este momento, solo por tener la dicha de verlo llegar al mundo.

--Gracias---le susurró Edward, me bajé el cubre bocas y le di un corto beso. El monitor empezó a dar la alarma y me giré para ver una desaceleración del ritmo cardiaco de Charles.

El equipo médico se puso en acción procediendo a prepararlo todo para una cesárea. El pecho se me estrujó de solo pensar los posibles desenlaces, pero yo confiaba en mi padre, sabía que él no dejaría que su nieto muriera en sus manos.

--Edward!!—me llamó sacándole de mis pensamientos, yo quería estar tras la cortina y asistirlos en lo que pudiera, pero sabía que mi mujer me necesitaba.

--Tranquila todo estará bien, Charles estará bien...—le susurré de manera tranquilizadora, más para mí que para ella en realidad.

--Estoy empezando a cortar Bella—dijo mi padre y yo sostuve mi respiración, cuando escuche el fuerte llanto de mi hijo solté de golpe todo el aire que había mantenido retenido.— Es otro varón…Edward, creo que debes venir a ver esto—la voz de mi padre sonó a una mezcla de duda y asombro, Alastir le traía el bebé a Bella, yo solo lo pude ver unos segundos.

Cuando pasé la cortina y mi padre posicionó el separador Deaver y me mostró otra bolsa, parpadeé varias veces, mientras veía a mi padre trabajar para sacar el pequeño bebé que se veía… otro hijo…

--Bella…--dije, sin saber realmente que decirle, aun me costaba trabajo aceptarlo a mí y yo lo estaba viendo.

--¿Encontraron algo mal en mí?—preguntó, pero yo estaba demasiado enfocado en la pequeñísima niña, que había sido creada por nosotros y que paso desapercibida todos estos meses, sin recibir atención.

--Renesmee—susurré cuando unos ojos chocolates iguales a los de su madre se encontraron con los míos unos segundos antes de cerrarlos, se la enseñé a Bella unos segundos, pero necesitaba llevar a la pequeñita a una incubadora para poderla revisarla, nos habíamos quedado cortos por un pediatra–Pequeño Edward lo siento, pero tu hermana necesita más la incubadora que tú…--Eleazar sacó a Edward de la incubadora y se lo llevó a Bella.

Limpié a la pequeña que aun no lloraba, pero respiraba perfectamente bien, su saturación de oxigeno era buena, volvió a abrir los ojos cuando la frotaba para estimularla y pude ver que ella sería una nena de papá. Escuché a Bella decir algo y a mi padre responderlo, pero mis ojos estaban fijos en el pequeño regalo del cielo que me miraba.

--Sabes que tienes que darle una nalgada para que llore—me dijo mi padre tocando la mejilla de mi hija. Yo negué con la cabeza, Renesmee había reaccionado bien, no veía motivos para hacerla llorar, sabía que sus pulmones saturaban bien, no había necesidad. Escuché a mi padre reír suavemente.—Solo tiene unos minutos de vida y ya te tiene en su manita. Creo que ahora comprenderás porque nunca he podido negarle nada a Alice. Ella es mi bebita, como este angelito será el tuyo.

Sonreí abiertamente a mi padre, sabiendo que lo que decía era cierto, la pequeña me tenía envuelta en su pequeñísimo dedo. Una auxiliar me entregó un pamper se lo puse a la pequeña antes de meterla en la incubadora.

--Es hora que conozcan a mamá—les dije a Charles y a Renesmee, guiándolos con ayuda de una enfermera a donde su madre, una de las instrumentistas había ido a buscar una incubadora para Edward, aunque ninguno de los tres las necesitaba realmente, gracias a todos los cielos.

Quería saber si mis hijos también tenían el color de ojos de Bella como la pequeña Renesmee. Besé la cabeza de la mujer que me había convertido en el hombre más feliz de la faz de la tierra.

--Hola pequeñitos…bienvenidos al clan Cullen—les susurró llorando, mientras los miraba con adoración. A los pocos minutos llegó la incubadora que faltaba y mi padre emocionado quitó a Edward de los brazos de Bella para meterlo en la incubadora.

--Descansa amor. Ahora vas a pasar una hora en la sala de recobros, iré con los pequeños a neonatología para hacer todas las mediciones. Cuando estés en la habitación podrás tenerlos contigo nuevamente—le dije viendo que iba a protestar.— Pórtate bien y no hables mucho, trata de dormir. Yo estaré contigo en cuanto deje a los niños instalados—la besé y sus ojos ya empezaban a cerrarse.

Esperé que llevaran a Bella a recobro. Empecé a caminar con mi padre, Eleazar y Alastir en dirección a Neonatología.

--No puedo creer que sean tres, Edward—dijo mi padre mientras volvía a mirar a los bebes.

--Yo tampoco me lo creo—dije volviendo a centrar mi atención en mi bebita—Eres consciente que mamá se va a volver loca—me reí al ver la cara de mi padre.

--No se va a volver loca, me va a querer matar por no descubrir a la pequeñita antes. Ahora tendrá que rehacer todo lo qu- se cortó al ver a todos reunidos fuera de las puertas del quirófano.

Allí incluso estaban Ben y Ángela. Nadie dijo nada mirando fijamente las tres incubadoras. Me acerqué a mi madre y la envolví en un fuerte abrazo.

--Eres abuela—le susurré muy suave, aun estaba muy emocionado.

--Mi bebe ya es papá—su voz se quebró y pude sentir las lagrimas que estaba derramando, se veía un poco consternada.--¿cómo esta Bella?—le respondí que Bella estaba bien y que en estos momentos estaba durmiendo. Mi padre la envolvió en un abrazo seguramente para llenarla con los detalles del parto y yo me paré en medio de las incubadoras.

--Familia, les presento a Edward Anthony, Charles Carlisle y Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Swan.—todos me miraban como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza, bueno todos menos Alice que empezó a saltar.

--¡Lo sabia!, ¡lo sabia! No te preocupes Nessie, yo diseñé una línea de ropa exclusiva para ti—dijo haciendo un extraño "baile de la victoria" alrededor de la incubadora de mi hija. Rodé los ojos. Jasper me abrazó dándome unas palmadas en la espalda. Mi hermano siempre ha sido muy callado, pero sabia transmitir sus sentimientos con sus acciones.

--Demonios hombre….que potencia…--dijo Emmett parpadeando hasta que Rose le dio un golpe sacándolo de su aturdimiento. Luego Rose me regalo una deslumbrante sonrisa antes de acercarse a los bebes para verlos mejor.

--¡Oh Dios, tengo que remodelar el cuarto de los bebes!—mi madre acariciaba las pequeñas espaldas de sus nietos atreves de las ventanas de las incubadoras.

--Nop. Solo tenemos que adicionar la cuna de princesa que tengo en mi taller y todo estará listo.—le dijo Alice, como siempre teniéndolo todo listo.

--Creo que los primeros meses dormirán los tres juntos, es lo más recomendable en estos casos—les dije y me gané varias miradas malignas.—Er… tenemos que llevar a los bebes a neonatología.—utilicé mi as para poder escapar.

Los pequeños tenían un peso y tamaño saludables para su edad de gestación. Regresé a recobro a ver como estaba mi esposa, pero aun estaba dormida, eran casi las doce la noche y la pobre había tenido un día muy pesado.

Me quedé con ella hasta que la pasaron a su habitación, mi padre había pedido una suit para que ella estuviera más cómoda, sobre todo ahora que con los bebes íbamos a estar un poco concurridos.

--Edward…--murmuró atontada mi bello ángel, tratando de abrir los ojos.

--Amor, estoy aquí—le dije suavemente, levantándome del pequeño sofá cama donde estaba recostado y llegando a su lado en un parpadeo.

--Los bebes…--dio un gran bostezo--¿ya comieron?—yo sonreí.

--Les dieron un poco de formula mientras tu despertabas. Puedes dormir hasta mañana te lo has ganado a pulso—besé su frente.

--¿Cómo están?—volvió a bostezar.

--Están dormidos los tres, los vi hace unos quince minutos para asegurarme que estuvieran bien. Edward, pesa 4 libras 9 onzas 45 cm; Charles 4 libras 4 onzas 45 cm y Reneesme , es la más liviana con 3 libras 6 onzas 39 cm.—besé ligeramente sus labios.

--Aun, no lo puedo creer—dijo casi dormida.

--Yo tampoco… ¿Bella?—acaricié su pequeña nariz.

--¿Um?—fue su respuesta.

--Te amo…--Ella sonrió y se corrió un poco frunciendo el ceño por la incomodidad, palmeó el espacio a su lado y mi sonrisa se hizo mucho más grande. Me subí con cuidado de no presionar la bomba de anestesia.

--Como yo a ti…--susurró acurrucándose en mis brazos. Suspiré complacido y me deje llevar por el sueño.

* * *

Queda un solo capi y no sé si haga epilogo aun me estoy debatiendo en eso. En el corazón me dejaron un review haciéndome ver que pronto alcanzaría a esta en cantidad de reviews, haciéndome ir por primera vez a la página de estadísticas de mis fic. La verdad me sorprendió que eso sucediera cuando en este fic esta en 560 favoritos. Si cada uno se tomara la molestia de decir aunque sea "Genial", "bueno", " no me gusto" o algo, debería tener a la fecha 22,960 reviews sin contar los anónimos.

Da mucho que pensar jajaja ya sé porque he visto autoras molestas, si uno saca la matemática no cuadra, pero eso es algo imposible de logar. Anyway XD , si les gusto el capi déjenme saber. También díganme si quieren epilogo, yo tengo la manera en la que el fic termina desde antes desde el primer capítulo, solo que no pensé que me tomaría 42 capítulos más llegar allí.

Besos, nos vemos en el corazón de Edward Cullen posiblemente este para el miércoles.


	43. Nuestra Familia

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos. La trama si es mía, mía de mi propiedad. La canción se llama My girl y es de The Temptations búsquenla en You tuve es excelente.

Este es el capi final de esta historia, la verdad me llena de mucho sentimiento escribirlo, fue la primera historia que inicié y fue una fuente de gran alivio para mí cuando me permitió escapar de los problemas cotidianos que había en mi trabajo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 42**

**NUESTRA FAMILIA.**

**BPOV**

Todos los eventos del día anterior me llegaron de golpe. Edward y yo éramos padres. Mi vientre había albergado durante poco más de siete meses a tres hermosos seres que eran la prueba física de la unión de nuestras vidas. Me sentía aun un poco adormilada pero no tanto como para no sentir la suave caricia que recorría mi mejilla.

--¿Estas despierta?—me susurró, mi esposo. La habitación estaba oscura, parecía que aun era de noche y yo estaba un poco dolorida.

--Sí…cuando me van a traer a los bebes—le pregunté ansiosa por tener a mis hijos a mi lado, me sentía vacía al no tenerlos dentro de mí. Edward rió suavemente antes de presionar sus labios con los míos.

--Voy a buscarlos. ¿Quieres intentar darles pecho o prefieres que sigan con formula?—me preguntó acariciando mi rostro.

--Yo les daré de comer, no sé si podré con los tres, pero yo les daré pecho—mi instinto materno se disparó. Edward me sonrió y besó mi frente antes de salir de la habitación.

Presioné los botones de mi cama para hacer que se levantara mi torso cuando estuve un poco más inclinada usé mis brazos para impulsarme, haciéndome soltar el aire de pronto por la incomodidad en mi bajo vientre.

--Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo? Debiste haberme esperado—me regañó Edward apresurándose a mi lado.

--Tratando de sentarme—murmuré tratando de recuperar el aliento. Edward me ayudó a sentarme de mejor manera y a los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió mostrando a tres enfermeras que empujaban tres cuneros.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que mis pequeños no estaban en incubadoras y solo en pampers como los había visto la noche anterior, ahora Anthony y Charles vestían gorritos celestes mientras todo su cuerpo estaba envueltos en una mantita del mismo color. La pequeña Renesmee estaba toda de rosado en medio de los dos. Edward tomó a la pequeña con mucho cuidado y se acerco a mí.

La tomé en brazos y rápidamente le quité el gorrito admirando sus rizos color cobre. Acaricié su pequeño rostro con la yema de mi dedo índice. De pronto me encontré mirando unos familiares ojos cafés, eran idénticos a los de Charlie y a los míos.

Una amable enfermera me ayudó a acomodar mi pecho que había crecido casi hasta el doble de mi talla regular de la noche a la mañana.

Al inició a pesar que la tentaba rozando su mejilla con mi pezón, lo ignoró. Parecía que estaba más concentrada en mirarnos fijamente, aunque en realidad sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro de mi esposo que tenía su mentón apoyado en mi hombro. Pasé mi mirada del rostro mi pequeña hija al de mi esposo que contenía una mirada de adoración y supe enseguida que ella sería una nena de papá.

--No vas a comer pequeña Ren, claro que sí, verdad que sí…--le dijo Edward haciéndole caritas. Hubiera deseado tener una camara para poder filmarlos. La enfermera lo mira un tanto incrédula y luego cambió su expresión por una abierta sonrisa.

--Tal vez la pequeña aun no tiene hambre, podemos intentar darle de comer a este pequeñito que es quien tiene mejor apetito. —dijo la enfermera señalando a Edward.

Le entregué la pequeña a Edward, quien la acepto gustoso mientras la enfermera me pasaba al pequeño Edward. En cuanto mi pezón rozó su mejilla su rostro se giró de inmediato hacia mí y su pequeña boquita se abrió a su mayor capacidad para abarcarlo y me recompensó mostrándome unas brillantes esmeraldas en lugar de ojos. El mismo tono de los de Edward. No pude evitar sollozar. Edward y la enfermera me miraron curiosos.

--Tiene tus ojos—le susurré a mi esposo entre pequeños sollozos. Edward sonrió abiertamente y nos besó al pequeño y a mí en la frente. El bebé succionaba con fuerza, al principio fue una sensación extraña, muy diferente a la que sentía cuando su padre lo hacía. Mis mejillas se empezaron a teñir de rojo al pensar en eso, pronto lo olvide todo cuando sentí algo extraño fluyendo de mi pecho, las succiones del pequeño se hicieron más fuertes y pronto sentí el mismo cosquilleo en el otro pecho que terminó mojando mi camisón.

--Creo que estas produciendo suficiente para ellos—me dijo Edward cuando lo notó.

La enfermera regresó con un semi circulo pequeño, diciéndome que era un recogedor de leche, me ayudó a ponérmelo en el pecho que me goteaba diciéndome que luego la pondría en un biberón para dárselas a los bebes en lugar de la formula ya que la primera leche que sale del pecho a la que llaman calostro es la mejor para los recién nacidos. En cuanto el pequeño Edward cerró los ojos, Charles empezó a lloriquear.

Edward colocó a la pequeña Ren en el cunero y tomó a pequeño Ed quien era una réplica de su padre en una de las fotos que Esme me mostró. La enfermera me entregó a Charles y me lo puse en el otro pecho mientras Edward le sacaba los gases al pequeño dormilón. A la pequeña no le gusto haber sido privada de la atención de su padre porque empezó a llorar.

La enfermera sonrió al ver la cara de preocupación de Edward y levanto a la pequeña picara que con menos de un día de vida se notaba que tenia a Edward sujeto por las dos manos. Edward maniobró para colocar a Ren en un brazo mientras el pequeño Ed dormía en el otro. Se movió de manera que la mecedora se moviera acunando a los pequeños que yacían en perfecta paz ya que en cuanto la niña sintió los brazos de su padre dejo de lloriquear. Yo acariciaba la pequeña cabecita de Charles mientras contemplaba la imagen de mi esposo con dos de nuestros hijos en sus brazos.

Cuando Charles se durmió la pequeña Renesmee al fin se decidió a comer. Era tan pequeña que parecía ser la que más necesitaba el alimento en comparación a sus hermanos que se veían tan fuertes.

--Así que la única manera para que dejes a tu papi es que tengas hambre, eres una pequeña bribona Ren—le dije acariciando su cabecita y fijando la mirada en mi esposo que sostenía a los dos pequeños. Movió sus labios para decirme "gracias" sin usar su voz para no despertar a los pequeños yo le sonreí abiertamente. Cuando en realidad las gracias se las debía yo a él, por todo su apoyo, su amor y su dedicación hacia mí desde el momento en que nuestras vidas dieron un giro para colisionar, aquella cálida noche de agosto el año pasado.

--¿Dónde está mi bebita?—escuche la voz de mi madre en el pasillo.

--Renee, no hagas ruido. Estamos en un hospital—la regaño mi padre y en ese instante se abrió la puerta mostrando a mi familia completa.

Hubo un "Aww" de todas las mujeres cuando vieron a Edward en la mecedora con los pequeños angelitos. Mi padre tenía la sonrisa que hacía que sus ojos se llenaran de arruguitas. Ambos se acercaron a mí, Charlie me palmeó la cabeza y mi madre me besó la frente.

--Es la niña más bonita que he visto y eso que tú eras preciosa. Lamento decírtelo Bells—dijo mi padre. Mi madre seguía haciéndole caritas y gorgoritos a la nena.

--Estoy de acuerdo contigo papá, es la niña más hermosa que hay—le dije.

Mi madre tomó a la pequeña Ren en brazos, Esme tenía a Edward mientras Rose y Alice discutían por quien iba a sostener a Charles, por lo que Carlisle se les adelanto y lo tomó en brazos haciendo que sus dos hijas hicieran los pucheros más graciosos.

--¿Cómo se llaman?—preguntó mi padre.

--Esme está sosteniendo a Edward Anthony, Carlisle tiene a Charles Carlisle—la sonrisa de mi padre se hizo enorme y me besó la frente—y mamá sostiene a Renesmee Carlie. Ella lleva el nombre de sus cuatro abuelos—los cuatro sonrieron.

--Eso hace mucho más especial a este pequeño milagrito. Aun no puedo creer que ninguno de ustedes dos se diera cuenta de su presencia—Esme les dijo algo severa a su esposo e hijo. Edward me miró sonriendo, yo sabía que no le importaba mucho el regaño, él se sentía feliz que Renesmee hubiera completado nuestra familia sin importar como.

--Es un misterio querida, no sabes la sorpresa que me lleve después de sacar a Charles Carlisle y ver otra saco—dijo Carlisle riendo.

En todo el día nadie salió de la habitación, los bebes fueron pasados de mano en mano, creo que no llegaron a dormir en sus cuneros. Yo solo los volví a tener en mis brazos para darles de comer y en ese momento les pedí que nos dejaran solos, no pensaba mostrarles a todos mis pechos. Mi querido cuñado Emmett, salió de la habitación cantando "tengo una vaca lechera" ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de todas las mujeres, incluyendo mi madre.

--¿Aun estas considerando hacerlo padrino de Ren?—me preguntó mi esposo riendo

--No es culpa de Rose que su esposo sea un tonto a veces, pero recuerda que él fue quien me trajo al hospital, aunque me haya dejado sola en el auto mientras corría con mis zapatos en una silla de ruedas. —le dije y su rostro se ensombreció.

--Lo siento tanto amor, yo debí haber estado contigo en ese momento, soy quien debe proteger a ti y a los niños, sin embargo les fallé—me dijo en voz baja como si confesara un horrendo crimen.

--Edward…--suspiré levantando su fuerte mentón con mi mano libre. —Tú eres el mejor esposo del mundo, no he conocido a nadie más tierno y dedicado que tú. No ha habido un solo instante en el que no me haya sentido completamente feliz contigo. No pudiste estar con nosotros porque estabas cumpliendo con tu trabajo. Edward, tu eres un medico. Tu vocación esta en salvar vidas y curar enfermedades, yo te amo por eso y seguro que tus hijos te adoraran por tu devoción a tu trabajo. Mira esta pequeña por ejemplo, ella ni siquiera me voltea a ver cuando tú estas cerca a menos que tenga hambre y no tiene veinticuatro horas de vida—le dije y en su rostro se formó la sonrisa torcida que tanto amo.

A los dos días Carlisle me dio de alta y al fin llegamos a casa con los pequeños. Edward se tomó libre un mes para ayudarme con los pequeños, a pesar que en casa de sus padres teníamos muchas manos dispuestas a ayudarnos.

A las pocas semanas ya los trillizos dormían casi toda la noche, esa es una de las ventajas de estar casada con un pediatra. Edward, me ayudaba en todo, cada vez que uno de los pequeños lloraba él era quien le levantaba y los cambiaba si estaban mojados, solo los traía si tenían hambre, cosa que no pasaba muy a menudo.

--Yo voy amor, sigue durmiendo. Seguro Ren esta mojada—me dijo dándome un dulce beso en los labios cuando escucho el llanto de la pequeña. Ya los podíamos distinguir incluso por el sonido de sus llantos.

Lo vi salir de la habitación y me senté en la cama unos minutos antes de decidirme a seguirlo. Abrí con cuidado la puerta del cuarto de los niños y el sonido de una suave música me envolvió. Edward estaba bailando suavemente con Renesmee sobre su hombro y lo podía escuchar cantarle.

My girl  
I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

Sonreí abiertamente al verlo moverse suavemente frente al amplio ventanal en uno de sus giros sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me sonrió diciéndome "ven acá mi chica" sin emitir sonido. Cuando llegué a ellos, Edward me envolvió en un abrazo y dejé mi cabeza reposar en su hombro libre, por lo que podía ver con claridad los ojitos de mi niña que estaban empezando a cerrarse. Edward recostó su mejilla sobre mi cabeza y siguió cantando suavemente con su voz de terciopelo mientras nos movía suavemente al ritmo de la música.

I've got so much honey the bees envy me.

I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.

I guess you'd say

What can make me feel this way?

My girl (my girl, my girl)

Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

--Te amo, Bella. No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho, tu y nuestros hijos son todo para mí. —besó mis cabellos mientras nos seguíamos moviendo al ritmo del Rithm & Blues

--Y yo te amo a ti, Edward Cullen—me puse de puntillas para poder besar sus suaves labios.

**EPOV**

Habían pasado casi cuatro años desde el nacimiento de mis hijos, aunque conservábamos nuestras casas en la playa porque guardaban muchos recuerdos para nosotros, Bella y yo decidimos construir una pequeña casa en los terrenos de la mansión de mis padres así todos podíamos estar cerca de mi familia pero manteníamos nuestra privacidad.

Muchas veces me despertaba temiendo que estos años no hubieran sido más que un hermoso sueño, pero al ver el hermoso rostro de mi esposa en la almohada de al lado con sus cabellos esparcidos suavemente sobre las blancas mantas, no podía dejar de dar gracias a las vueltas de la vida y a como en un solo instante aquella noche todo cambio. No voy a negar que hayamos tenido nuestras discusiones como todo matrimonio, pero nunca nos hemos ido a la cama sin conversar sobre lo que nos molestaba.

Mis hijos son mi orgullo, en cuanto nacieron solo me quede con el consultorio de práctica privada y las cirugías, deje de darle clases a los médicos de pregrado para poder pasar más tiempo con ellos. Puedo decir con orgullo que no me perdí ninguna de sus etapas, estuve allí cuando les salieron sus primeros dientes, me trasnoche con Bella tratando de calmarles su incomodidad, los vi aprender a gatear, los ayude a dar sus primeros pasos, escuche sus primeras palabras que para mi sorpresa la de Charles y Edward fue "mamá" y la de Ren fue "papá". Aun recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer, Bella los levantó a los dos y se puso a dar vueltas con ellos llenando la sala de risas y cuando mis ojos se fijaron en los de ella me sacó la lengua de manera presumida. Ren, miraba la escena y luego me miró con esos enormes y sabios ojos para sonreírme, luego de eso me dijo la palabra que se ha convertido en mi favorita "papá" Dios nunca me cansaré de escucharla. Estaba tan feliz que la levanté en el aire y la tiré en el aire atrapándola ambos nos reíamos y Bella me rodó los ojos, ella sabía que Ren era una niña de papá, al igual que los gemelos eran unos niños de mamá.

Los vi tener su primera pelea, curiosamente Edward se puso del lado de Ren y la defendió de Charles que quería quitarle su auto de la barbie para subir sus soldados. Recuerdo bien a Bella prohibiéndome intervenir diciendo que ellos tenían que aprender a arreglar sus diferencias sin que nosotros interviniéramos, recuerdo como sonreía al escucharlos tratar de discutir en su burdo lenguaje.

--Doctor Cullen, han llegado sus próximos pacientes—dijo la voz de mi secretaria por el intercomunicador sacándome de mis recuerdos. Sonreí y fui a la puerta a recibir a mis pacientes.

--¡Papito!—gritó Ren en cuanto abrí la puerta, la tomé en mis brazos y pronto sentí dos pares de manos tomando mis piernas.

--Te atapamos humano, lléganos a tu líder o te moderemos el cuello—dijeron al unisonó mis hijos.

--Bella, amor. Sálvame de este ataqué de vampiros—le dije a mi hermosa esposa que nos miraba sonriente desde la puerta, se veía radiante.

--Lo siento señor doctor, pero yo soy la reina de los vampiros—me bromeó acercándose a darme un beso.

--¡Wakala!—dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo y yo rompí en risas.

--Las niñas tenen bichos papá, no las beses—me dijo Edward muy serio.

--Eres toto Edward, mamá no es niña, ella es mamá—le dijo Charles como si fuera algo muy obvio.

--Sí, yo nuca besharé a un niño—dijo Ren poniendo cara de asco.

--Estas en lo cierto pequeña, nunca beses a los chicos, al menos hasta que cumplas unos treinta años o poco más. —le dije y ella asintió convencida. Bella me pellizcó el brazo--¿Qué?—le pregunté inocentemente.

--¿Isabella?—nos giramos para encontrarnos a Félix tomado del brazo de una chica de cabellos y ojos chocolates. Tenía cierta semejanza con Bella, pero no era ni la mitad de hermosa que mi esposa.

--Sr. Vulturi, hace años que no nos vemos—le dijo mi esposa con voz profesional.

--Veo que su familia se ha ampliado—dijo mirando a mis hijos.

--Estos son los trillizos—le dije y el levantó una ceja asombrado.

--Es una larga historia—le dijo Bella sabiendo que él había ido del país después de lo de Tanya. La joven al lado de Félix se hizo notar.

--Oh, disculpen mi rudeza. Les presento a Belle, ella es esposa. —dijo tomando la mano de su mujer.

--Mucho gusto soy Isabelle Vulturi—nos dijo la joven estrechando nuestras manos.

--Fue un gusto haberlos saludado, Bella, espero que cuentes con mi empresa para tu próximo libro. Belle tiene una cita médica para la cual ya estamos retrasados—le dijo tomando la mano de mi esposa y plantando un beso en el dorso de su mano. La joven se despidió de nosotros y yo me gire a ver a mi esposa.

--¿Eso fue tan extraño para ti como lo fue para mí?—ella asintió y luego se soltó a reír, llenando de calidez mi corazón—Bien, luego de haber terminado este disturbador momento, es hora que veamos cuanto han creído estos pequeños vampiros y la pequeña princesa.

Bella se mordía el labio, mientras me miraba trabajar con los niños, podía decir que mi adorable esposa estaba tramando algo, pero no la iba a interrogar delante de los niños. La volví a ver removerse intranquila en su asiento frente a mi escritorio.

--Papá, ¿veda que soy gande y fuete?—me preguntó Edward, cuando terminé de medirlo. A pesar que había sido el más grande al nacer, Charles lo había alcanzado y ahora eran idénticos.

--Sí estas muy grande y fuerte. Eso es porque te comes todas las verduras que tu madre te pone en el plato. —le dije acariciando sus cabellos que eran tan indomables como los míos. Aun recuerdo lo que mi madre me dijo cuando fue su primer cumpleaños.

_--Hijo, aun no puedo creer lo mucho que se parecen a ti, Edward y Charles. Parecen unas copias al carbón tuyas. Bueno Ren también es muy parecida a ti, solo que tiene los ojos de Bella._

--¿Y yo?—me preguntó Charles frunciéndome el ceño. Sonreí y le revolví su salvaje cabello.

--Tu también campeón, tú también eres muy fuerte—le dije besando su frente y Charles le sacó la lengua a su hermana.

--Yo niña—lo miró entrecerrando sus ojitos.

--Si eres una princesita, por eso no tienes que ser fuerte, ya que tienes a muchos hombres Cullen para que te defiendan—la tomé en brazos y ella envolvió mi cuello con sus pequeños bracitos quedando de pie sobre mis piernas.

Llamaron a la puerta y mi madre se asomó sonriendo ante la escena.

--Niños que tal si vamos a donde su abuelo para que los pueda presumir por el hospital—les dijo mi madre y en cuanto la vieron, Edward y Charles saltaron de mi escritorio y corrieron hacia ella y Ren se movió inquieta en mis brazos para que la bajara, en cuanto la puse en el suelo se reunió con sus hermanos. Mi madre le guiñó el ojo a Bella y cerró la puerta dejándonos solos.

Mi esposa se levantó y rodeó el escrito se detuvo frente a mí antes de subirse en mi regazo a horcajadas, haciendo que su falda se levantara hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

--Señora Cullen—la bromeé haciendo que mi voz sonara como si desaprobara lo que estaba haciendo levantando una ceja para acentuar el efecto. Ella se inclinó y dejó que sus deliciosos labios se rozaran con los míos.

--Doctor Cullen, voy a necesitar que me revise algo—me dijo provocativamente al oído frotándose contra mi ya evidente erección.

--Bella, amor… en verdad vas a ser mi muerte—le dije tomando su labio inferior entre los míos.

--Toma---me dijo separándose de pronto y entregándome un papel que tenía en las manos. La miré extrañado y ella volvió a mover el papel para urgirme a que lo tomara.

Lo tomé con cautela y lo abrí perdiéndome en su sonrisa.

--¿Estas embarazada?—le dije volviendo a mirar el papel. —Y es múltiple….

* * *

OMG estoy que lloro u.u, solo me queda el epilogo el cual no será muy largo. En verdad gracias por acompañarme en este viaje y muchas gracias a todos los que han preguntado por mi mano. Ando un poco mejor, pero aun así me costó trabajo escribir estas nueve páginas.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo. Veamos si mañana puedo terminar el corazón de Edward Cullen pero no les prometo nada, todo depende de cómo me sienta.

Acá les dejo la traducción de la canción que Edward les canto a sus chicas XD

**Mi chica  
Tengo sol en un día nublado,  
cuando fuera hace frío yo estoy en mayo  
supongo que preguntarás  
¿qué podría hacerme sentir así?  
Mi chica, (mi chica, mi chica)  
Hablar de mi chica (mi chica)**

**Tengo tanta miel que las abejas me envidian  
Mi canción es más dulce que la de los pájaros.  
Supongo que preguntarás...  
¿qué podría hacerme sentir así?  
Mi chica, (mi chica, mi chica)  
Hablar de mi chica (mi chica)**

**Ahhh y se me olvidaba aca les dejo mi carta para Santa Claus para que ven lo que me va a traer. También la tengo en mi perfil.**

**Mi carta de navidad: **

**Mi muy querido Santa Claus, he sido una niña muy buena este año, he subido todas mis noticias a crepúsculo , contesto todos los reviews que me mandan y he actualizado mis fics con regularidad. He atesorado todas las fotos de Robert Pattinson de Vanity Fair, Bazar y GQ como mis protectores de pantalla.**

**Por eso solo te tengo una pequeña petición este año. Por favor, por favor déjame a Edward debajo del arbolito, sin recuerdos de que Bella existe y que solo me pueda querer a mí. Eso te convertiría en el mejor Santa del mundo.**

**Gracias de antemano,**

**Troyis.**

**P.D.: mantenlo alejado de Rudolph.**


	44. Epilogo

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

OMG no puedo creer que esta sea la última vez que escribiré un disclaimer para esta historia.

Bueno empecemos con el epilogo desde ahora les advierto no es muy largo pero tampoco es muy corto. Lo que pasa es que siento que ya se ha dicho todo lo que se podía de esta historia de amor.

* * *

**EPILOGO**

--¿Estas embarazada?—Me dijo volviendo a mirar el papel. —Y es múltiple….

Yo asentí y tuve el privilegio de ver como su hermoso rostro se iluminaba. Me besó con ternura con adoración. El beso poco a poco se fue caldeando y yo empecé a sentir la primitiva necesidad que siempre me embargaba cuando estaba cerca de mi esposo.

Con picardía, solté los primeros botones de su camisa sin dejar de besarnos. Edward captó mi silencioso mensaje y pude sentir sus manos recorrer mis piernas bajo mi falda. Con un ya muy conocido movimiento me deshice de los botones de su pantalón. Edward, nos levantó con cuidado mientras se los bajaba junto con sus bóxers para quedar "libre".

--Estas tienen que irse, Sra. Cullen—me dijo seductoramente al oído mientras lo sentía jugando con los bordes de mis bragas de encaje, las cuales arrancó en un fluido movimiento. Mi esposo cada vez que tenía oportunidad arruinaba mi ropa interior con la excusa de que yo tenía mucha gracias a la compradora compulsiva que tenia por hermana.

Me senté sobre él con mucha suavidad, mientras jadeaba por el familiar sentimiento de estar en mi hogar. Después de unos pocos segundos, empecé a moverme de arriba abajo sobre Edward. Era un espectáculo verlo con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza recostada sobre su silla mirando el techo sin verlo realmente. La manera en la que sus manos se movían con delicadeza y suavidad sobre mi cuerpo que conocía de memoria. No podía creer que después de estos cuatro años de matrimonio aun pareciera que estuviéramos de luna de miel.

A medida que mis movimientos se hacían más rápidos, nuestros jadeos empezaron a subir de tono por lo que tuvimos que encerrar nuestros labios en un apasionado beso para evitar que todas las personas en el ala de consultorios nos escucharan. Las fuertes manos de mi esposo apretaban mis caderas ayudándome a ir al paso que él deseaba. Después de un par más de embestidas lo sentí descargar dentro de mí, mientras yo pulsaba a su alrededor. Cuando al fin pudimos bajar de nuestro cielo personal, Edward, dejó su frente descansar en la mía. Aun manteníamos nuestros cuerpos unidos y no pensaba cambiar eso por lo menos en unos minutos más.

--Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? –me preguntó dándome un beso en la nariz, aun casi sin respiración.

--Dr. Cullen, usted sabe muy bien, como, cuando y donde—le dije juguetonamente. Él me sonrió como un gato frente a un plato de leche, seguramente recordando la acalorada tarde que pasamos bajo uno de los arboles del jardín mientras los niños estaban con Esme. Fue un encuentro tan pasional que Edward se olvido del preservativo. Edward había tomado la decisión de ser él quien nos cuidara ya que los anticonceptivos me causaban reacciones adversas y luego de que Carlisle le contara sobre un caso en particular que atendió en el cual a la mujer le dio una trombosis pulmonar como reacción secundaria, llegó a casa y lanzó a la basura mis pastillas anticonceptivas.

Cuando por fin nos separamos traté lo mejor posible de que mi vestido se viera presentable. Enarqué una ceja viendo los girones en los que se había convertido mi ropa interior. Edward, sonrió presumido agachándose para recogerla y metiéndola en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Le quité el seguro a la puerta que la cómplice de mi suegra colocó antes de cerrarla cuando recogió a los niños para darnos privacidad. Caminamos por los pasillos abrazados dirigiéndonos a encontrar a nuestros hermosos hijos.

* * *

--Espero que esta vez no haya ninguno escondido—me dijo Edward bromeándome cuando pujaba para hacer nacer a nuestro quinto hijo. Hacia unos minutos había nacido un varoncito de cabello chocolate como el mío. Quería darle un golpe en la cabeza por su comentario pero otra contracción me golpeo.

Esta vez Edward no se separó de mi lado desde que cumplí los siete meses. Estos bebes también son prematuros pero no tanto como sus hermanos.

--Eso espero yo también hijo. Tu madre me amenazó que si esta vez me volvía a equivocar, tendría que dormir en la cama del perro por un mes—le respondió Carlisle.

--Carlisle… concéntrate—le gruñí cuando deje de pujar , sabiendo con certeza que la cabeza de mi bebe estaba afuera y mi suegro me devolvió una sonrisa de disculpa.

Volví a pujar con fuerza cuando me lo pidieron y a los pocos segundos Edward le cortaba el cordón a nuestro quinto hijo. Carlisle, se lo entregó y Edward lo depositó sobre mi pecho mientras lo frotaba. Lo traté de consolar para que dejara de llorar, pero Eleazar se lo llevó para examinarlo.

--Lo has hecho muy bien, amor. Estoy muy, pero muy orgulloso de ti—dijo mi esposo dándome un corto beso en los labios.—Te amo y nunca me cansaré de agradecerte todo lo que me has dado.—me susurró bajito.

--Bien Bella, no hay ninguna sorpresa. Puedo dormir tranquilo en mi cama—bromeó Carlisle—ahora déjame conocer a estos pequeñitos.

--Supongo que todos estarán impacientes por verlos—le dije a mi esposo, sabiendo lo emocionados que habían estado los trillizos. Ren, se llevaría una gran desilusión, ella quería que fueran niñas ya que estaba aburrida de ser la única bebe del clan Cullen.

--Sobre todo Ren, se decepcionará al igual que con Rose pero se enamorara de sus hermanos de la misma manera en la que esta de sus primitos.—me dijo Edward, como siempre pensando en su princesita. Cerré los ojos unos segundos, estaba muy cansada. Había roto fuente a media noche y no había podido dormir nada.—Descansa amor, pronto te pasaran a tu habitación y no podrás hacerlo porque te aseguro que a estas horas todos estarán en la sala de espera.

Mi madre quería asegurarse de estar esta vez presente durante mi parto por lo que se había instalado en mi antigua casa con Phil, quien por suerte estaba entrenando en California. Charlie, no había podido tomarse un tiempo libre, pero Garrett estaba al pendiente para recogerlo y traerlo.

-Mami, mami, mamiiiiiiiiiiiiii—escuché dos vocecitas decir en mi oído.

--Dejenla descansar—la voz de Edward era suave y dulce.

--Estoy despierta—les dije abriendo los ojos, para encontrarme con dos pares de esmeraldas devolviéndome la mirada.

--Nos traiste hemanos—me dijo el pequeño Edward.

--Sip, hemanos.—dijo Charles contento.

--Yo, los cuido, los baño y los peino y les doy comiita—dijo Ren, desde las piernas de Edward, observando fijamente a los bebes en brazos de Esme y mi madre.

--Nop—dijeron mis dos hijos mayores al unísono cosa de gemelos o eso me había dicho Edward, cuando los miraba curiosa cada vez que se completaban las frases o decían lago igual. Ren, les sacó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos.

--¿Ahora sí, nos dirán como se llaman?—preguntó Alice dando saltitos de emoción. Jasper solo sacudía su cabeza, mientras el pequeño Jaz de dos años, con su pulgar en la boca miraba a su madre atentamente.

Edward, me dejo hacer los honores esta vez. Mi mirada se encontró con la de Rose que tenia al pequeño Em, en brazos. Lucia espectacular a pesar de haber dado a luz hace solo un mes.

--Familia, les presento a Masen Emmett Cullen Swan—les dije señalando al bebe que tenia Esme. Emmett, me miró atónito.

--Demonios, ese si que será un chico guapo cuando crezca. Nada de ser un costal de huesos como su papá, él va a ser tan fuerte como mi otro Emmettsito.—dijo muy orgulloso haciendo que la habitación rompiera en risas.

--Emmett—le dijo Edward en tono de advertencia.

--Y este otro pequeño es William Jasper Cullen Swan—Jasper me miró y me dijo "gracias" sin pronunciar sonido.

Pasamos la tarde entre "awes" y "owes" con cada pequeña cosa que hacían los niños, pero yo me dediqué a mirar a mis hijos, mi esposo, a mis cuatro padres y hermanos. Solo podía darle gracias a dios y a las vueltas de la vida por haberme permitido llegar a este momento y a este lugar. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que la vida siguiera girando para conocer a mis nietos junto al hombre de mis sueños.

FIN

* * *

Millones de gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia, en verdad no saben la cantidad de emociones que tengo acumuladas en este momento. No saben lo extraña que me he sentido cambiando el boton de "en progreso" a "completo". Solo me queda agradecerles por su apoyo.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Ahora déjenme saber por última vez en esta historia, que les pareció el capi.


End file.
